My Mama
by sugantea
Summary: Jungkook adalah tanggung jawab mutlak dari Mama untuk Taehyung. Pemuda itu harus memastikan adiknya hidup dengan baik dan bahagia, meski nyatanya Jungkook benci dengan kehidupan yang Kakaknya berikan. Jungkook terlalu sering menutup mata untuk segala yang Kakaknya berikan untuknya, tanpa tahu ia menyakitinya begitu dalam. Vkook KookV (brothership) - pair; MinV.
1. Chapter 1

Desah napas kacau terus mengalun. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan tanpa ritme. Berkali-kali cepat kemudian jadi lambat, kemudian cepat kembali. Jemarinya dingin dan berkeringat hebat, agak bergetar seiring dengan hatinya yang ketar-ketir menunggu. Ia terduduk lesu, pikirannya kacau bukan main. Tak habis-habis jemarinya ia gigit hingga kulitnya terkelupas dan berdarah. Namun ia tak mau repot peduli, sebab _toh_ ia tidak merasakan sakit. Ia tidak peduli dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, ia hanya ingin keluarganya selamat, sebagaimana dirinya selamat.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Begitu namanya terdengar, pemuda itu menoleh. Ia jadi ingin menangis lagi, melihat sahabat sebayanya berlari menghampiri. Napasnya juga kacau, matanya berair dan memerah. Ia langsung memeluk Taehyung dan sesenggukkan di bahunya. Barulah Taehyung menangis tatkala melihatnya menangis dihadapannya saat pelukan mereka selesai. "Taetae –kau –kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kudengar –kudengar kau baru saja –maksudku –kau –"

"Kamu ngomong apa," Taehyung menangis, "Aku gak ngerti."

Pemuda itu tambah menangis ketika Taehyung menangis juga. "Kata Mama kamu kecelakaan, terus –terus bagaimana kamu? Kamu baik-baik, kan? Lalu –lalu Mama Taetae bagaimana? Mama Taetae kan sedang bawa adik Taetae –apa Taehyung akan kehilangan adik?"

" _Jangan,_ " Taehyung menangis lebih kencang saat Jimin menyinggung soal adiknya. Sampai akhirnya Ibu Jimin sampai dengan gurat khawatir dan suara lembut yang menenangkan Taehyung serta anaknya yang malah menangis kencang. Sedikit lelah jika mereka menangis, tidak akan berhenti. Justru lebih mirip adu kuat menangis. Jimin ikut memeluk Taehyung ketika Ibunya memeluk Taehyung yang menangis. "Aku gak mau kehilangan adikku, Jimin, Mama..."

"Iya, sayang, iya." Mama Jimin tersenyum lembut, mengeluarkan tisu dan mengelap wajah Taehyung yang basah luar biasa. Mendudukkannya dipangkuan lalu mengelus rambutnya. Jimin langsung duduk disamping Mamanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan bola mata besar yang basah. Ia sudah tidak menangis ketika Taehyung hanya terisak saja. Ia mengusap airmatanya sendiri, kemudan ikut mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan bibir yang gemetar dan mengerucut menahan tangis. Juga ikut mencium kepalanya usai Mamanya mengecup kepala Taehyung. Yang penting Taehyung tidak menangis lagi.

Tadi siang Jimin tidur, ketika bangun saat jam lima Mamanya sudah sibuk mondar-mandir dan memakai baju rapi. Kelihatan sekali akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan saat Mamanya bercerita, barulah Jimin takut dan menangis. Ia langsung berteriak menahan Mamanya pergi dan buru-buru ganti baju, merengek minta ikut ke Rumah Sakit bertemu Taehyung. Dan disinilah ia berusaha menenangkan sahabat baiknya.

Suasana hening sampai Mama Jimin melirik kearah ruang operasi. Matanya membulat, bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat sekali. Ia menahan napas lama sekali kemudian menatap Taehyung yang sedang diusap wajahnya oleh jemari gemuk Jimin. Anaknya sedang mengecupi wajah Taehyung sayang. Perasaan kalut dan takut menyelimutinya, ia nyaris menangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan... dan katakan pada Taehyung sekarang?

 _Lampunya berubah warna menjadi merah._

"T-Taehyung..."

Yang dipanggil mendongak, menatap Mama Jimin dengan bingung. Wanita itu hendak membuka suara namun terlalu sesak. Sampai akhirnya Dokter keluar dari ruang bedah tersebut. Wajahnya tidak senang, semua terlihat dari matanya. Terlebih ketika ia kaget melihat ada dua anak kecil yang memandangnya penuh harap. Mereka bertatap sebentar, saling meneguk ludah takut dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Dokter itu berdeham sebentar, kemudian melangkah mendekat.

"Maaf, Nyonya..." Dokter itu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Taehyung dan Jimin. " _Maaf, nak._ "

"Kenapa...?"

Hanya Jimin yang tidak mengerti. Taehyung disana langsung menggertakkan bibirnya dan menangis hebat sekali. Ia berteriak kencang seolah semua orang di gedung dapat mendengarnya. Ia frustasi dan merasa kacau. Ia turun dari pangkuan Mama Jimin dan berjongkok mengenaskan, menggelamkan wajahnya kemudian berteriak macam-macam. Ia menangis tiada ampun menyuarakan amarah dan kesedihan yang membumbung dalam dadanya. Ia tidak terima dan tidak rela. Jimin melangkah pelan dan ikut berjongkok, wajahnya panik. "Taetae –Taetae kenapa? Ma, kenapa, Ma?"

Lorong itu terasa mencekam dengan lolongan Taehyung yang terdengar memilukan bercampur dengan amukan Jimin memanggil Mamanya. Kemudian keduanya menangis bersama, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan lebih memilukan dari seluruh sejarah tangis mereka sejak berteman. Semua dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, bahwa Taehyung sakit. Taehyung marah. Taehyung sedih. "Maaf, apakah Anda keluarga dari Nyonya Kim?"

Sampai suara Dokter memecah tangis dan lamunan Mama Jimin. "Ah, kami berteman dekat."

"Kami memang kehilangan Nyonya Kim," Dokter itu bangkit, disusul dengan Mama Jimin. "Tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkan bayinya. Memang jadi terlalu cepat satu bulan tetapi kami berusaha, Nyonya. Kami sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan keduanya namun kami hanya berhasil menyelamatkan si kecil. Dan kuharap itu bisa membuat _nya_ paling tidak masih memiliki saudara."

"B-begitu? Jadi bayinya selamat?"

Gembira bukan kepalang. Separuh hatinya memang merasa kehilangan, namun paling tidak, adik Taehyung selamat. Paling tidak Taehyung memiliki satu bagian dari keluarga sedarahnya. _Dan paling tidak, ia tidak kehilangan seluruh hidupnya dalam satu waktu_. "Tetapi karena Nyonya Kim sudah tiada dan bayinya tidak mendapat asupan ASI maupun kesempatan untuk melakukan IMD atau barangkali _skin to skin_ , kami harus menetapkannya di ruang bayi dengan fototerapi. Karena kami mencurigai adanya ikterus pada bayi ini, terlebih ia lahir sebelum waktunya. Badannya agak kecil, hanya dua ribu empat ratus gram. Tapi dengan fototerapi dan susu... seharusnya kami tidak memberikannya tetapi berhubung ibunya sudah meninggal, ah –atau ada orang yang bersedia memberinya ASI?"

Tanpa merasa tersinggung, Mama Jimin mengangguk. "Saya akan berusaha, Dokter."

"Baiklah," Dokter itu mengangguk. "Tapi kami akan tetap memberikannya fototerapi, untuk berjaga-jaga jika bayinya kuning. Akan kami pantau selama dua hari. Bayi memiliki toleransi kelaparan hingga tiga hari pasca kelahirannya. Jika setelah observasi bayinya sehat, Anda bisa membawanya pulang dan menyusuinya."

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Dokter."

Mereka saling membungkukkan badan menghormati. Dokter pergi dan Mama Jimin kembali fokus pada dua anaknya yang masih menangis kencang. Jimin memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar dan nampak menyedihkan. Ia melangkah mendekat, melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan mengelus rambut Taehyung. Hatinya pecah tatkala Taehyung mendongak dengan wajah pilu penuh airmata. Kemudian anak itu memeluknya sembari menangis kencang sekali –nyaris membuatnya tuli. " _Mama –Mama –_ "

"Ssssh, Taehyung anak baik, 'kan?" Mama Jimin menjauhkan tautan mereka. Menatap sayang Taehyung yang mengusap matanya sesenggukan usai tangisnya reda. "Mama sudah pergi. Dan kalau Taehyung anak baik, Taehyung harus membiarkan Mama pergi dengan tenang, ya. Mama nanti sedih kalau Taehyung menangis terus. Jadi Taehyung harus kuat dan buat Mama bangga, bisa?"

"Mama Taetae pergi kemana, Ma?"

Mama Jimin tersenyum maklum, mengusap pipi anaknya yang basah. "Jimin nanti ya tanyanya, Mama jawab kalau sudah dirumah, oke?" kemudian Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian menatap Taehyung lagi, ia mendekat dan mengelus kepala Taehyung. Juga mengelap wajahnya yang basah dan memerah. Hatinya teriris pelan, sakit sekali saat melihatnya menangis kencang seperti tadi. Jimin takut sekali sebab ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Mengapa Taehyung menangis seperti tadi juga kepergian Mama Taehyung yang membuatnya bingung kehabisan akal. Tapi dipikirannya hanya ada Taehyung yang sedang sedih, jadi ia hanya diam dan menenangkannya. "Dan Taehyung, jangan sedih... Taehyung masih punya Jimin dan Mama, juga adik."

Seketika bola mata Taehyung melebar. " _A-Adik...?_ "

Sebuah anggukan dari Mama Jimin membuat Taehyung nyaris menangis lagi. "Jungkook –Jungkook tidak pergi sama Mama, benar begitu? Jungkook tinggal disini dengan Taehyung?"

"Iya, sayang." Wanita itu mengusap pipi Taehyung. "Sekarang Taehyung akan jadi kakak. Hebat, kan?"

Tangis Taehyung pecah. Ia mengangguk, hatinya sedikit tenang dan lega. Ada secercah perasaan bahagia dalam dirinya begitu tahu bahwa adiknya selamat. Juga tepukan girang dari Jimin membuatnya sedikit bangga mengetahui ia benar-benar akan jadi kakak. Kakak laki-laki untuk adik kecilnya yang sekarang masih bayi, hanya bisa menangis dan buang air sepanjang hari. Sejak ia tahu Mamanya hamil, ia senang sekali. Ia sudah berkoar untuk memberikannya nama Jungkook. Ia senang sekali jika memang benar adiknya hidup, paling tidak ia memiliki keluarga. Meski hanya tersisa satu saudara. Dan mulai sekarang Taehyung akan menjaga adiknya. Ia akan melindungi adiknya sebagaimana janjinya pada Mama. Ia akan jadi kakak yang baik, hidup dengan rukun dan bahagia. Ia akan hidup bersama Jungkook, dan Taehyung akan berusaha untuk memberinya kehidupan yang layak. Ia akan menjaganya sebagaimana Mama menjaganya dulu, serta merawatnya sebagaimana Mama membesarkannya dulu.

Meski ia baru berusia delapan tahun.

.

.

* * *

 ** _My Mama_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook – role as Kim Jungkook**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **[Vkook. Koov. – brothership]**_

 _ **And The rest of Bangtan members.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sejak Jungkook lahir, Taehyung lah yang merawatnya. Meski dibantu oleh Mama Jimin pada percobaan pertama. Ia belajar bagaimana caranya mengganti popok, memberinya susu, memandikan, juga menidurkannya. Bahkan sampai cara menghentikan tangisnya. Taehyung memang mengijinkan Mama Jimin menyusui adiknya, tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Park untuk menampungnya. Taehyung mampu hidup sendiri bersama adiknya. Ia mampu merawat adiknya. Satu dua kali mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan. Tapi ia menolak untuk masuk ke keluarga Park. Taehyung yang bertanggung jawab atas Jungkook dan tidak ada siapapun yang berani menentangnya. Sebab seperti janjinya pada Mama, Taehyung akan melindungi dan membesarkan Jungkook dengan usahanya sendiri. Seperti Mama yang membesarkannya seorang diri.**_

* * *

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa bisulan jika terus begini."

Masih pagi, dan Jungkook sudah merengut sebal. Meski memang ia selalu sebal di pagi hari. Matanya mengekori kakaknya yang modar-mandir tidak jelas di ruang tamu. Kemudian setelah ia memanggilnya dengan nada yang ia tinggikan, barulah kakaknya datang dengan tergopoh. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan dengan telur," Jungkook mengeluh. Menjauhkan piring sarapan yang sudah Taehyung siapkan. Masih hangat jika melihat uap tipis yang keluar dari nasi. Hanya nasi dan telur dadar saja. Sederhana dan tidak begitu menarik, sebenarnya. "Tidak ada yang lain, memangnya? Pantas aku jerawatan tidak sembuh-sembuh. Tujuh belas tahun aku sarapan dengan telur, yang benar saja. Apa sebegitu susahnya beli roti atau sereal dan susu, mungkin?"

"B-begitu?" Taehyung memasang raut sedih. Ia tidak menyangka jika adiknya ternyata tidak menyukai sarapan yang ia buat selama ini. "Kalau begitu, Kookie mau apa?"

Suara decihan keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Nyaris tertawa. "Kau bercanda, ya? Pikirmu kau sekaya apa sampai berani bertanya begitu? Memangnya jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan untuk sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, apa kau akan membelikannya untukku? Apa kau sudi membelikannya? Maksudku, apa kau sanggup membelinya?"

Taehyung terpasung dalam diam.

"Aku bosan begini, tahu? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau Mama yang tidak meninggalkan secuil pun harta sampai aku sebesar ini. Aku hanya merasa kau ini kurang berguna sebagai kakak. Maksudku, astaga, umurmu berapa sekarang? Dua puluh lima, kan? Tapi lihat yang kau berikan untukku; _bahkan kau tidak memberikan apapun untukku_. Tidak satu pun kau memberikanku kebahagiaan bahkan alasan untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, bahwa aku senang hidup seperti ini. _Sebab tidak, aku tidak senang hidup seperti ini._ " Jungkook mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar; kurasa sih tidak. Kau keluar masuk pekerjaan, dalam artian luas, kau ini pengangguran. Kau tidak bisa menghidupiku seperti ini sampai aku mati. Aku benar-benar bisa mati karena keracunan telur, bodoh. Aku bosan mengatakan bahwa aku benci hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak suka hidup gembel seperti ini, aku tidak bisa selamanya tidur diatas kasur tipis sembari meringkuk kedinginan. Aku tidak suka hidup dengan gunjingan serta pandangan remeh orang terhadapku. Karena aku miskin, mereka tidak suka padaku. Karena aku melarat, mereka mengerjaiku, dan kau pikir apa ini kehidupan yang layak untukku?"

Cercaan yang keluar dari belah bibir Jungkook teramat menghujamnya. Taehyung tahu benar, bahwa bukan seperti ini kehidupan yang baik untuk adiknya. Sejujurnya ia paham bahwa Jungkook tidak bahagia bersamanya. Dalam benaknya, teramat banyak penyesalan yang ia teriakkan. Ia menyesal dengan keputusan konyol yang buatnya tujuh belas tahun lalu. Ketika ia bertekad untuk membesarkan Jungkook dengan tangan dan usahanya sendiri, ia pikir bahwa ia bisa. Bahwa ia mampu. Jika Mama mampu, maka Taehyung seharusnya mampu. Dan kini, setelah sekian lama, Jungkook bersua. Mengutarakan pendapatnya bahwa ia penat. Ia benci hidup seperti ini.

" _Maafkan Kakak, Jungkook._ " Taehyung nyaris terisak. "Jikalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, maafkan aku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah kakak yang baik untukmu. Bahwa aku terlalu payah untuk mengasuhmu dengan benar. Seharusnya kau hidup dengan baik, bukan begini. Seharusnya kau mengikuti kelas tambahan, kau seharusnya bisa ikut les musik seperti yang kau mau. Seharusnya kau makan sereal gandum di pagi hari, juga berkencan dengan gadis cantik."

"Kau mengerti," Jungkook berdecih, "Lalu sampai kapan kau begini? Carilah pekerjaan tetap sebab aku ingin pergi ke Universitas di Amerika, supaya aku bisa pergi dari sini dan hidup sesukaku!"

Nasi telur di meja sudah dingin, bersamaan dengan atmosfir yang tercipta di ruangan tempat Taehyung terbujur kaku berdiri dalam tangisnya yang pecah. Jemarinya mengepal kuat, menangis hebat usai Jungkook menutup pintu rumahnya begitu kencang hingga telinganya pekak. Hatinya pecah, terlampau sakit dengan ribuan hantaman yang menusuk. Relung dadanya sesak bukan main, dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dalam diam ia berteriak nelangsa, memanggil Mama dengan hati tersayat tanpa darah. Begitu memilukan seiring derai tangis yang tak jua reda.

.

* * *

"Apa kali ini orangtuamu akan datang, Jungkook?"

Yang ditanya berhenti mengerjakan soal matematika dihadapannya. Ia menoleh pada teman sebangkunya yang asyik mengunyah roti melon sembari meminum susu pisang. Seokmin masih setia menunggu jawabannya, sedangkan Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Belum tahu harus menjawab apa, meski sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya. Malas jika diungkit lagi. "Kurasa tidak,"

"Mereka tidak pernah datang," Seokmin mengingat-ingat. "Setiap dua kali dalam setahun, ada pertemuan orangtua yang membahas tentang kemajuan prestasi siswa. Memang aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, sih. Tapi memangnya orangtuamu kerja apa, mereka sesibuk itu?"

"...aku tidak tahu,"

Mendengar cicitan Jungkook yang tidak nyaman dan ragu, Seokmin mengernyit pelan. "Kau ini bagaimana, mereka kan orangtuamu. Lagipula, kau juga mengisi formulir biodata siswa, kan? Kau mengisi kolom biodata orangtua kan? Kau pasti tahu apa pekerjaan Ayah Ibumu. Oh, mungkin Ibumu hanya dirumah, lalu... Ayahmu?"

Seokmin adalah orang cerewet yang Jungkook kenal baik. Pemuda ini terlalu ingin tahu segala hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Entah itu perihal sederhana atau rumit sekalipun. Dan ia tidak akan puas jika pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Merepotkan memang, tapi dia anak yang baik dan ramah. Menyenangkan dan gila di satu waktu, mudah membuat Jungkook tertawa. "Apa dia pengusaha kaya raya? Yang sering pergi dinas ke luar negeri dan tidak menetap itu? Ah, memang pasti begitu, ya. beliau terlihat sibuk. Dan menurutku, Ibumu pasti bekerja juga. Kalau Ibumu dirumah sudah pasti beliau hadir sejak kita kelas satu, begitu kan? Yah, meski aku tidak memaksamu bilang apa perkejaan mereka sih, tapi menurutku mereka adalah pengusaha sukses? Atau kau ini anak artis terkenal? Wah –"

Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas, mengendikkan bahunya tidak begitu peduli. Meski hatinya merasa sedih. Sedikit perih tatkala membayangkan, apa pekerjaan orangtuanya di masa lalu. Apa benar mereka pengusaha, atau nelayan, atau petani, atau hanya pegawai kantoran. Jika saja ia tidak menahan gengsi, mungkin ia akan menangis. Menangisi hidupnya yang jadi begini konyol.

" _Andai aku punya orangtua,_ "

"Hm?" Seokmin menukikkan alisnya, "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar, sorry, sorry. Apa tadi?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa. dan jangan bermimpi kau bisa bertemu mereka, orangtuaku tidak akan pernah datang sekalipun aku terlibat masalah di sekolah."

.

Pagi ini cuaca sedikit mendung. Tapi Taehyung sudah berpakaian rapi siap bekerja. Dia sudah membereskan rumahnya. Semua sudah rapi dan bersih, aroma jeruk florida bercampur pinus terhirup ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia baru selesai mengepel lantai. Ia tersenyum kala membayangkan Jungkook tersenyum di pagi hari dengan seragam sekolahnya yang nampak sesak. Mengingat aroma segar ini adalah aroma favorit Jungkook. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di futon hendak memeriksa ponselnya, ketika matanya mendapati sebuah amplop putih ukuran sedang di meja kecil di hadapannya. Ia ingat betul logo sekolah Jungkook, dan tulisannya memang tecetak jelas dan cukup besar. Tanpa ragu, ia membuka suratnya. "Pertemuan orangtua?"

"Kau tidak usah datang."

Suara Jungkook yang berat membuyarkan kebingungannya. Taehyung nyaris memekik kaget sebab adiknya datang tiba-tiba. Ia menatapnya yang segera terduduk di meja makan dengan lesu, kemudian memutuskan untuk mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. "Aku bisa datang, Jungkook. Di sini tertulis pertemuan ini adalah yang kelima, lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Memang kau orangtuaku?"

Ada sebuah pisau imajiner yang menusuk jantung Taehyung. "P-Paling tidak... aku bisa datang sebagai walimu. Barangkali ada hal penting yang harus kuketahui. Aku Jadi tidak enak kalau kau ditanyai orang-orang soal absensi di pertemuan orangtua, Jungkook-ah. Dan... seingatku, aku belum pernah datang ke sekolah, kecuali saat aku mengantarmu mendaftarkan diri."

"Dibilang tidak usah datang, ya tidak usah!" Jungkook memijat keningnya, nyaris frustasi. "Tidak ada hal penting yang dibicarakan disana. Hanya perbincangan orang-orang tua yang tidak jelas apaan, dan kau, maksudku _wali?_ Yang benar saja, kalau pun kau datang, mana bisa kau memahami apa yang mereka coba rapatkan, kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa, _hyung_. Jika boleh dibandingkan, dan jikalau kau ingat, sekarang pun status pendidikanku lebih tinggi ketimbang kau. Hanya aku yang sekolah dengan benar, dan dengan kapasitas berpikirmu yang payah, kau akan nampak bodoh. Maka dari itu, tidak perlu hadir."

"Tapi yang kali ini wajib," Taehyung mengelak, mengajukan suratnya ke hadapan Jungkook. "Disini tertulis kalau orangtua maupun wali diwajibkan datang untuk rapat, bukankah wajib berarti harus? Dan aku harus datang sebagai wali, kan? Kau sudah kelas tiga dan mana bisa aku tidak hadir satu kali pun dalam rapat orangtua? Nanti kau dikira menyembunyikan informasi sekolah,"

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Kan memang aku sembunyikan. Untuk yang satu ini, lupa aku buang ke tempat sampah. Kemarin aku kelelahan main basket dengan Seokmin dan Mingyu."

"Selama ini kau membuang surat dari sekolah untukku?"

" _Hah?_ " Jungkook memasang raut _annoyed._ " _Itu semua untuk orangtuaku, bukan untuk Kakak_. Sebab mereka tidak ada, jadi buat apa aku simpan-simpan? Membuat kotor dan berantakan saja, kan. Aku juga kasihan melihatmu membereskan rumah sendirian tapi, aku juga tidak mau membantu. Anggap saja pemusnahan pemberitahuan dari sekolah itu bantuan tak langsung dariku. Toh, tidak ada yang penting."

Taehyung menggeleng, melipat kembali surat itu. "Aku harus datang dan ikut rapat, Kookie."

"Kubilang tidak usah!"

"Hei, Kookie –"

Telapak tangan Jungkook yang besar menggebrak meja begitu kesar hingga Taehyung terkejut. "Apa, sih? Tidak usah sok begitu. Kalau aku bilang tidak usah datang, ya menurut saja kenapa, sih? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari gunjingan orang yang akan datang padamu nanti. Kau itu bodoh dan tidak akan paham apa yang akan dibincangkan di rapat itu. Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan biar aku urus sekolahku sendiri. Fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu dan cari posisi yang tetap, aku tidak mau dengar kau dipecat dan ribet melamar sana-sini,"

Merasa jengkel, Jungkook mendengus dan bangkit. Mengenakan tas ranselnya dengan suara gemerusuk yang terdengar menyebalkan dan mengenakan sepatu yang hampir terkikis. "Jangan berani-berani kau datang ke sekolah atau aku akan marah denganmu. Selamanya."

.

.

Semakin dipikir, Taehyung semakin ragu.

Ia ingin sekali datang ke sekolah Jungkook untuk menghadiri pertemuan orangtua. Ia selalu teringat dengan surat yang ia temukan tadi pagi. Sejujurnya hatinya sakit saat mengetahui ternyata selama ini Jungkook menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini ia membuang semua surat yang seharusnya datang padanya. Entah itu pembayaran, pembelian buku, administrasi ujian, jadwal, acara sekolah, dan rapat. Sekali lagi merasa hidupnya terlalu payah, dan lalai menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk adiknya. Jungkook benar; Kim Taehyung hanyalah kakak yang bodoh.

"Berhenti melamun," suara cempreng menggelitik telinganya. Ia segera tersadar, dan mengelap meja dengan kecepatan maksimal. Bahaya jika ia ketahuan bengong saat kerja. Ini adalah kelemahannya, terlalu sering melamun saat bekerja. Yang menjadi satu dari sekian alasan mengapa ia kerap dipecat oleh atasannya. Sampai pundaknya ditepuk pelan, ia mendongak. Mendesah lega saat yang menegurnya adalah sahabat baiknya, meski ia tetap takut dipecat. "Kau sudah bosan dipecat, kan? Bekerjalah dengan baik, Taetae. Kau bisa kujadikan pelayan kalau kinerjamu meningkat di tahun pertama."

"A-ah, ya, tentu."

Pemuda itu tertawa dan mengusak surai Taehyung. Merangkulnya dan mendudukkannya di bangku yang kosong, semakin kencang tertawa saat Taehyung mengaduh dengan lucu. "Hei, jangan serius begitu. Aku bisa menjadikanmu manajer kalau saja kau berkata _ya_. Sekarang juga," Taehyung merengek sebal kala pemuda itu terus mengacak rambutnya dan tertawa nyaring seolah ini lucu. Meskipun memang menyenangkan untuknya, paling tidak, ia bisa tertawa sebentar. "Tidak perlu, Jimin. Aku bodoh soal manajerial dan keuangan, kalau kau belum mau kafe ini bangkrut di tahun kedua maka jangan pernah berani kau jadikan aku pejabat disini."

"Astaga," Jimin terpingkal. "Kau tidak sepayah itu, tahu?"

Taehyung menggeleng dengan tatapan polos. "Nyatanya aku memang payah, 'kan? Jika bukan karena kita saling mengenal, aku akan jadi pengangguran sampai mati. Adikku tidak akan sekolah dan makan dengan baik. Bahkan bisa membelikannya susu setiap hari saja aku sudah senang, jika bukan karena kau masih bermurah hati padaku, _aku tidak tahu lagi_." Ia menurunkan suaranya, merasa sedih. "Terima kasih sekali, Jimin. Aku berhutang banyak hal padamu sejak dulu. Aku tidak bisa janjikan uang atau warisan untuk membayarnya tapi kau bisa datang padaku jika ada masalah, atau aku bisa menjadi tempat untukmu berkeluh kesah. Aku juga siap dua puluh empat jam kalau kau minta bantuan."

"Hei, kau bukan polisi." Jimin tertawa. Beralih tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut sahabatnya. Terasa sama halus dan lebat, wangi yang tidak berubah, serta efek yang ditampilkan Taehyung ketika siapapun mengelus kepalanya; diam dengan wajah manis dan mengerjap pelan. "Kau juga keluargaku, aku punya hak untuk membantumu dan aku tidak pamrih, sebenarnya. Tapi... benar kau akan ada dua puluh empat jam untukku? Setiap harinya?"

Taehyung langsung mengangguk seperti anak anjing manis.

"Oke, akan kuingat baik-baik." Jimin merangkul Taehyung dan menariknya mendekat. "Lalu kenapa dengan pagi ini? Kau tidak terlihat baik, dan melamun membuatmu nampak bodoh, loh."

"Mm, aku ingin ke sekolah Jungkook,"

Jimin mengernyit lalu menatap Taehyung bingung. "Tetapi...?"

Diam sebentar, Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban yang baik untuk Jimin. Ia masih terpekur dalam diam, menerawang merangkai kata yang baik untuk dijadikan jawaban yang terdengar menyenangkan. "Tetapi mungkin aku tidak bisa hadir. Maksudku, aku tidak pantas berada diantara orang-orang hebat. Mereka orangtua dari siswa yang jelas-jelas berpendidikan, dan mungkin, aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka katakan nanti saat rapat. Kalau sampai aku membuat Jungkook malu, 'kan kasihan."

Mendapat jawaban nyeleneh, Jimin melepas rangkulannya. Menatap Taehyung sangsi. "Kau serius berpikiran seperti itu? Maksudku, astaga, selama ini kau ingin melihat Jungkook di sekolah, kan? Kau tidak mungkin berpikiran sempit seperti itu, kau sudah dua puluh lima. Itu hanya rapat orangtua biasa, bukan membahas politik di Korea Selatan yang rumit dengan kasus korupsi dan sengketa. Mereka hanya akan membahas tentang prestasi siswa, juga beberapa acara sekolah yang akan datang beberapa bulan kedepan, hanya seperti itu." Jimin mengingat masa sekolahnya dulu. "Dan bukankah Jungkook sekarang kelas tiga? Biasanya mereka akan membahas tentang ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk Universitas, semacam pembayaran mungkin. Juga motivasi yang harus diberikan siswa untuk memilih Universitas sesuai keinginan, bukan paksaan. Dan mungkin akan ada jadwal pelajaran tambahan sehingga siswa akan pulang lebih larut untuk persiapan ujian."

Penjelasan panjang lebar membuat Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh, jadi itu yang orangtua bicarakan saat pertemuan?"

"Aku baru tahu," Taehyung nyengir. "Yah... karena Mama tidak pernah hadir di pertemuan orangtua, jadi aku tidak tahu. Bukan masalah, sih. Tadinya aku hanya takut nampak bodoh di dalam sana. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sih apa yang kau bilang barusan. Jungkook bilang –"

Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya, membuat Jimin menautkan alis. "Jungkook bilang... apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Mencoba percaya, Jimin mengerjap kemudian tersenyum. Jemarinya mengelus tengkuk Taehyung sayang dan menepuknya dengan hangat. Bercanda dan tertawa seperti biasa, sesekali mengerjai Taehyung dengan mengatakan betapa manis dirinya saat beranjak dewasa. Kadang bernostalgia tentang masa kecil mereka yang semakin diingat semakin menggelikan. Tapi mereka hanya tertawa konyol mengingat dimana mereka adu menangis. "Jadi, kau akan datang ke pertemuan itu?"

 _Aku ingin datang_ , Taehyung bilang. Tapi ia mengingat ucapan Jungkook tadi pagi. Adiknya selalu serius dengan segala yang dikatakannya. Jika ia bilang akan melakukan sesuatu maka akan benar terjadi. Jika ia mengancam sesuatu, maka hukuman dari pelanggaran akan sungguhan ia lakukan. Tapi jika pertemuan ini penting untuk Jungkook, dia akan sangat menyesal dan merasa bodoh untuk membuat keputusan. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Dan mungkin dengan pertemuan ini, ia bisa menemui guru pembimbing Jungkook dan menanyakan minat bakat adiknya. Sehingga ia bisa mempersiapkan uang untuk biaya kuliah Jungkook. "Taehyung?"

"Uh? Oh –" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya takut. "Aku –entahlah,"

.

Keras kepala adalah sifat yang mendarah daging pada Taehyung. Meski banyak ancaman maupun masukan yang diberikan, akan sangat sulit membuatnya jera. Pemuda itu akan tetap melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook dongkol bukan main. Seperti siang ini, tanpa peduli soal perutnya yang meronta kelaparan, ia menyeret Taehyung menjauh dari keramaian. Wajahnya dungu sekali untuk pria usia dua puluhan, membuat Jungkook semakin kesal. Tatapan geli dari semua orang membuat darahnya mendidih hingga meletup-letup. Ia marah luar biasa, sebab kakaknya sangat sulit untuk mengerti dirinya. "Buat apa datang kemari?!"

"K-Kookie..."

Tubuh Taehyung terhuyung oleh guncangan dari lengan kekar Jungkook. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu datang, 'kan? Kau itu tidak tuli ataupun idiot; kau tidak autis untuk sekadar menangkap maksudku kemarin, kan? Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak kemari dan membuat masalah, kau hanya akan membawa masalah jika kemari; _aku tahu_. Lalu kenapa kau kemari?!"

"A-aku –aku mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kook." Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Aku sudah bertanya kepada Jimin dan sudah banyak membaca, bahkan Jimin membantuku mencari informasi Universitas yang bagus untukmu, jika nanti ditanya. Aku sudah belajar dengan baik, Kookie."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tadi, _hyung_." Jungkook mendesis. "Apa yang kau pelajari dengan susah payah tidak ada artinya jika kau memalukan seperti tadi, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu aku sampai lari dari kelas kimia padahal Guru Song itu kejamnya bukan main hanya untuk apa; _kebodohan kakakku yang tidak ada batasnya_. Terlepas dari kemampuan berpikirmu, aku melarangmu kemari untuk semua alasan! Dan kau melanggar janjimu; kau membuatku marah!"

Disana Taehyung gemetaran, ribuan penyesalan singgah di hatinya. "Aku –aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya membantu Nenek Kang mengurus pekerjaannya. Kau tahu dia tinggal sendirian, kan... aku –aku kasihan padanya yang sudah bungkuk seperti itu."

"Dan kau tidak mengasihani aku yang akan dapat decihan geli besok sampai aku lulus, begitu?"

"Jungkook,"

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Setidaknya, perhatikan penampilanmu saat akan kemari. Kau membuat ruangan itu bau, ibu-ibu muntah geli, karena sepatumu yang menginjak taik ayam. Demi Tuhan, memangnya kau tidak sadar sudah menginjaknya dan paling tidak, apa kau tidak mencium baunya? Kau ini kalau mau kesini paling tidak kabari aku, bodoh! Kau membuat semua orang menatapku remeh dan menggelikan; aku benci. Aku marah padamu!"

" _J-jangan begitu, Kookie,_ " Taehyung menggengam jemari Jungkook, matanya membulat takut. Dadanya sesak tatkala Jungkook mengatakan kemarahannya. "Maafkan Kakak, iya, Kakak memang bodoh dan payah. Tapi maafkan Kakak, ya? Kakak tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu, Kakak benar-benar tidak tahu kalau sepatu Kakak ada kotorannya. Atau –atau aku sekarang harus kesana dan membersihkan ruangannya?"

"Hei –hei –!"

Belum sempat menjawab, Taehyung sudah lari. Jungkook menyalang marah, ia mendengus sebal dengan pemikiran bodoh Kakaknya. Dan berlari mengejarnya, menarik lengan kurusnya pergi dari sekolah. Menghentaknya kasar ketika sudah keluar gerbang. "Pergi sana, urus saja pekerjaanmu. Cari uang yang banyak supaya kita bisa hidup lebih baik. _Bukan begini_. Cepat kerja yang benar, dan jangan berani _hyung_ datang kemari dengan alasan apapun!" Jungkook berteriak marah, menyuarakan kepenatan yang telah lama membumbung didalam dadanya. Ia memijat keningnya frustasi kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang termangu dengan wajah konyolnya yang mampu membuat Jungkook dongkol.

"Aku akan membantumu, _hyung_." Jungkook berhenti sebentar, kemudian berbalik. "Aku akan merahasiakan status tentang siapa kau bagiku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa itu kau. Dalam artian lain, dan jikalau aku boleh kurang ajar –"

" – _akan kuanggap kau bukan siapa-siapa; bukan Kakakku._ "

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

 _ **Edisi: sesi panjang lebar.**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap.**_

 _..._

 _Terinspirasi ketika nonton mv Day by Day-nya T-ara dan Sexy Love drama version._

 _Disitu kepikiran buat menulis cerita kakak beradik, mengingat hubungan saya dan adik tidak begitu baik sejak kecil. Hanya masalah sepele, sebenarnya. Tapi kami lebih sering perang dingin sampai sekarang, meski kami bisa pula berubah jadi seolah dekat. Tapi tetap saja, hubungan Kakak Adik itu begitu membuat saya baper. Seperti yang saya cuap-cuapkan kemarin, kalau saya sedang fase baper. Ditambah lagi senang membaca fanfiksi baper. Oh, jika boleh kurang ajar, saya terinspirasi usai membaca (plus menangis alay) fanfiksi dari kak Alestie yang bertajuk Standstill. Dimana Taekook memiliki hubungan Ayah dan Anak. Asli, itu fanfiksi kedua yang bertema keluarga dan membuatku menangesh._

 _Hanya merasa jika saya tidak menulis lagi, rasanya... kangen. Dan karena notifikasi reviews, favs, dan follows saya kurang ramai jadi agak sedih kalau saya tidak update sesuatu... mungkin akan berlumut. Dan mumpung jadwal kuliah saya tidak begitu padat seperti sebelumnya, yah..._

 _Dan memang lagi rajin denger lagu ballad dan menguras emosi semisal; day by day nya T-ara, Davichi – T-ara we're in love, Davichi This Love dan Beside Me, Painkiller, Ost-nya Kill me Heal me – Hallucinations. Lah pokoknya baperan saya mah. Lagi gak bisa buat yang lawaq lawaq. Dan semoga ini bisa membuat kalian setidaknya, senang membaca ini. dan bisa menghargai saudara lebih baik lagi. Semoga._

 _.._

 _Happy reading~!_

 _[copyright – sugantea]_


	2. Chapter 2

Pukul sebelas malam, dan Jungkook belum pulang.

Hati seorang Kakak mana yang tidak khawatir. Taehyung sudah sejak tadi mondar-mandir di depan rumah kecil mereka. Terus-menerus menelpon teman-teman yang sekiranya ia pikir melihat adiknya dimanapun; namun tak jua menemukan jawaban. Pun tanda bahwa Jungkook akan pulang. Ia terlanjur takut luar biasa. Hatinya ketar-ketir merasa bersalah, ia terus kepikiran tentang kejadian memalukannya tadi siang. Bahkan jika ditelaah, kejadian itu bahkan tidak memalukannya; tetapi memalukan Jungkook. Semakin dipikir, Taehyung merasa ia telah membuat Jungkook malu. Dan sedikit banyak ia paham mengapa Jungkook begitu marah padanya, sebab ia _pantas_ mendapatkannya.

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung menggigiti ujung jemarinya. "Dimana kau –"

Tidak peduli apa-apa lagi, Taehyung segera menyambar mantel dan bergegas lari pontang-panting. Berteriak dengan nada parau dan suara sekencang ia mampu, membelah keheningan malam hingga beberapa orang memaki Taehyung yang mengganggu waktu tidur mereka. Namun siapa peduli; Taehyung lebih khawatir, dan seribu kali lebih peduli pada adiknya yang _entah_ dimana dan sedang apa dia sekarang. "Jungkook-ah..."

Sampai kakinya mencapai ambang batas lelah, tanpa sadar Taehyung berjalan pulang. Lesu dan hampir menangis sebab telah lalai sebagai kakak. Ia masih ketakutan memikirkan bagaimana keadaan adiknya sekarang, Jungkook adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Ia masuk dengan hati berkeping, merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa begini besar tanpa batas. Melepas sepatunya asal dan nyaris terisak hebat tatkala ia terkejut mendapati Jungkook duduk meringkuk di ruang tengah.

"Kim Jungkook!"

Taehyung memekik dengan suara perih. Langsung menerjang tubuh menggigil adiknya, memeluknya erat sampai dadanya sesak menahan tangis. Jungkook membulatkan matanya sedikit kaget dan ikut sesak napas, jantungnya berdegup luar biasa hebat. Ujung jemarinya bergetar perlahan tatkala merasakan deru napas pendek-pendek dan kasar milik kakaknya di tengkuk dinginnya. " _H_ - _Hyung_ –"

"Maafkan _hyung_ ," Taehyung menggumam. " _Hyung_ bodoh, maafkan _hyung_ ,"

" _Jangan pergi seperti tadi, aku takut sekali._ " Taehyung mengeratkan tautan jemarinya di leher Jungkook yang dingin. Dengan tergesa dan lelah mengecup pelipisnya sayang penuh ketakutan, mengirim sinyal listrik kecil ke seluruh tubuh Jungkook hingga ia merinding. Meski tak mampu ia pungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman dan tenang. "Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku; kukira kau tidak akan pulang. Kupikir kau benar-benar marah padaku. _Kupikir, kau benci padaku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya tapi aku tetap takut sebab aku hanya memiliki kau, Jungkook. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dari hidupku, dik_. Apapun; apapun untukmu selama kau bahagia, akan aku lakukan. Asal kau tidak ikut pergi bersama Mama. Jungkook, tetaplah di sisiku."

Usai berkata demikian, dengan ingus yang nyaris terjun, Taehyung mengernyit pelan tatkala tak jua mendengar jawaban. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum geli menatap adiknya sudah terlelap dengan mulut menganga kecil. Wajahnya manis dan polos, benar-benar sama ketika ia masih kecil. Pipinya tembam dan matanya bulat, bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, ditambah dengan sapuan merah muda di ujung hidungnya (mungkin kedinginan), Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusap rambut Jungkook yang lepek dan berantakan. Menggendongnya masuk kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan gerakan pelan, hati-hati, dan selembut kapas. Sesekali terkikik kala mendengar adiknya mengigau dengan wajah mengerut lucu. Masih sama dengan Jungkook saat usia sepuluh; menggemaskan tiada banding. Selamanya Jungkook akan jadi adik manisnya. Yang lucu saat merengek meski kadang menyebalkan dan nakal.

"Aku sayang kau, Jungkook-ah."

.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook – role as Kim Jungkook**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **[Vkook. Koov. – brothership]**_

 _ **And The rest of Bangtan members.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sejak Jungkook lahir, Taehyung lah yang merawatnya. Meski dibantu oleh Mama Jimin pada percobaan pertama. Ia belajar bagaimana caranya mengganti popok, memberinya susu, memandikan, juga menidurkannya. Bahkan sampai cara menghentikan tangisnya. Taehyung memang mengijinkan Mama Jimin menyusui adiknya, tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Park untuk menampungnya. Taehyung mampu hidup sendiri bersama adiknya. Ia mampu merawat adiknya. Satu dua kali mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan. Tapi ia menolak untuk masuk ke keluarga Park. Taehyung yang bertanggung jawab atas Jungkook dan tidak ada siapapun yang berani menentangnya. Sebab seperti janjinya pada Mama, Taehyung akan melindungi dan membesarkan Jungkook dengan usahanya sendiri. Seperti Mama yang membesarkannya seorang diri.**_

* * *

Jungkook tahu benar ia sedang dibicarakan.

Pendengarannya masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup beberapa teman sekelasnya berbisik dengan nada menyebalkan. Matanya tak henti melirik ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang menangkap pandangan orang-orang padanya. Ia berdecih pelan, berusaha tak peduli dan mengeluarkan buku matematika. Ada begitu banyak soal phytagoras yang lebih menarik diperhatikan ketimbang hal sepele seperti ini.

Sampai ia tahu benar suara gemerusuk dan gedebuk menyebalkan. Terdengar begitu biasa di kelasnya, hingga siapapun tahu, bedebah siapa yang datang dengan gaya sok seperti itu. Jungkook hanya melirik dua detik kemudian kembali fokus dengan phytagorasnya. Nyaris selesai dengan satu soal hingga ia berjengit kaget dengan suara gebrakan di meja belajarnya, begitu keras dan memekak. Hingga tanpa sadar, seluruh aktifitas di kelas terhenti, menitik beratkan pusat kepada Jungkook dan orang menyebalkan yang menggebrak mejanya. Tersenyum miring sok ganteng, perilakunya dibuat seperti preman meski Jungkook tak sekali pun takut maupun berpikir dia ini menyeramkan. "Apa?"

"Wow," Pemuda itu berdecih. "Angin memberiku kabar bahwa kau memiliki Kakak idiot,"

"A-apa?"

Pemuda itu menarik bangku dan duduk dihadapan Jungkook. "Ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan kemarin. Coba kuingat, kudengar ada seseorang yang dengan bodohnya membuat ruangan bau taik saat pertemuan orangtua kemarin." Seketika seisi kelas tertawa, dan rahang Jungkook mengeras. Marah luar biasa, tidak terima. Pikirnya siapa mereka berani mempermalukan dirinya sehina ini. dan di saat seperti ini malah Seokmin belum datang. Sial, dia jadi tidak memiliki pembela. "Ah, astaga, ada rumor mengatakan kau ini anak orang kaya, yang orangtuanya tidak memiliki waktu untuk datang sekali pun ke pertemuan. Kudengar mereka pengusaha sukses jadi terlalu sibuk mengurusi sekolahmu dan... apa ini, mereka malah mengirimkan si idiot untuk datang dan membuat sepuluh ibu-ibu muntah di tempat."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Berhenti bicara ngawur, Oh Sehun."

"Ah, ada yang marah." Sehun terkikik. "Oh, aku juga mendengar kalau kau lari kesetanan dari pelajaran Guru Song hanya untuk menyeret Kakak bodohmu keluar. Wow, padahal Guru Song itu sekejam penyihir, kau berani sekali, Jungkook. Aku saja takut, sebegitu kahwatirnya kau dengan Kakak dungumu itu, ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Hening sebentar. Suara Jungkook terdengar begitu dalam dan berat. Sehun mengernyit sebentar kemudian akhirnya mendengus tertawa, baru pertama ini ia mendengar Jungkook mampu begini berani. Membuatnya ingin melihat Jungkook lebih marah lagi. "Hanya ingin mengonfirmasi langsung darimu. Benar kemarin itu –yang bodoh dan idiot, pakaiannya norak, penampilannya amburadul, celingak-celinguk, tersesat, planga-plongo, dan membawa taik ayam itu _– Kakakmu_?"

Rahang Jungkook mengetat. "Bukan."

"Lalu siapa, dan mengapa kau terlihat menyeretnya pergi dan membentaknya di depan sekolah?"

Seisi kelas penuh dengan suara bisikan gadis-gadis, beberapa pria juga mendegus geli dan bergunjing di tempat. Menanyakan kebenaran yang Sehun coba tanyakan pada Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook mati-matian menahan luapan amarah yang terus bergerumul di dadanya. Rasanya sesak dan malu bukan main, dalam hati mengutuk Kakaknya yang benar-benar begitu dungu untuk menurut. "Bukan aku,"

"Hei, tidak apa kalau pun mengaku," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Toh kalian sama-sama dungu."

"Aku tidak –"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Ucapan Jungkook terhenti oleh interupsi suara yang berat dan sedikit lucu di ujung sana. Semua menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Jihoon memangku wajahnya, rautnya malas dan bola mata memutar pongah, sedikit berdecih. Ia menyandarkan bahu mungilnya dan berdecak malas, menyingkap lengan kurusnya, dan mendengus. "Kalian hanya bicara omong-kosong sejak tadi, tahu?" kemudian menghela napasnya dan memijit keningnya pelan. Lama-lama penat dengan kebiasaan teman-teman kelasnya yang bisa begini konyol dan berlebihan menyikapi sesuatu.

"Hei, kau membela Jungkook?" Sehun bertanya serius, jarang-jarang Jihoon membuka suara. "Aku hanya merasa ini tidak penting. Kalau dia datang dan membuat rapat orangtua bubar, lalu kenapa? Tidak peduli itu siapa, memang hubungannya denganmu apa? Apa, Oh Sehun? Bisa kau bayangkan jika yang dibicarakan hina begini adalah Kakak atau Adikmu, atau Ibumu?"

Di hadapannya, Sehun berdecih. "Kau ini membual saja."

Perlahan Sehun bangkit dari bangkunya dan pergi, menuju bangkunya sendiri yang bersebrangan dengan Jihoon. Menggerutu kecil terus-menerus hingga dahinya berkerut. Suasana kelas kembali normal, tidak ada titik fokus untuk di tonton lagi. Dan Jungkook masih terpaku menatap Jihoon yang asyik memainkan ponselnya. Ia terpekur mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan. Sepanjang sejarah, Jihoon tidak akan bersua jika bukan tentang biologi. Jika ada teman kelasnya yang dihajar pun ia tidak repot peduli dan malah melenggang pergi lalu kembali saat pertengkaran usai. Dan kali ini, pertama dalam Jungkook mengenal Jihoon, pemuda itu menyuarakan pendapat untuk melerainya dan Sehun. Dan ia paham, bahwa secara tidak langsung, Jihoon melindunginya. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang mengawang tak henti dalam benaknya.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Hampir mati penasaran, Jungkook menyeret Jihoon menuju lorong perpustakaan. Sepi dan jarang orang berlalu lalang di sekitar sini. Jihoon menatapnya bingung tidak mengerti, yang ia tahu ia cukup kaget mendapati Jungkook datang ke mejanya kemudian menariknya paksa. Bukan paksa sebenarnya, sebab Jihoon hanya pasrah tanpa berontak. Meski sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang ingin Jungkook lakukan padanya, Jihoon hanya mengenalnya dengan baik. "Entah, memang apa yang ku lakukan?"

"Lee Jihoon," Jungkook menggertakkan giginya. "Kau ini pendiam lalu kenapa kau membelaku seperti tadi? Pikirmu aku lemah sampai harus ditolong seperti itu; aku kuat dan aku mampu membuat Sehun diam. Jangan pikir kau itu hebat hanya karena kata orang kau itu menyeramkan. Kau hanya maniak biologi aneh dan kutu buku!"

" _Siapa bilang aku membelamu?_ "

Jungkook terdiam. Tidak mengharapkan jawaban macam ini. "Memang, kau pikir kau siapa hingga harus ku tolong seperti tadi? Jangan berlagak, aku tidak menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak membelamu. Aku tidak menolongmu dari pertanyaan menyebalkan Sehun atau gunjingan orang-orang." Jihoon bersua lagi, dan Jungkook nyaris terbelalak. Baru tahu Jihoon bisa begini panjang bicara –kecuali jika bicara tentang sel dan Hukum Mendel – dan kali ini ia melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Semua orang mengenal Jihoon sebagai pria dingin tanpa gurat ekspresi. Senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, kesal; semuanya nampak sama. Dan untuk pertama kali, ia melihat raut kecewa, marah, dan sedih di wajah Jihoon. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau coba –"

" _Kakakmu,_ " Jihoon memotong, Jungkook terpekur. "Aku menolong Kakakmu. _Yang mereka bilang idiot, payah, bodoh, tidak tahu malu –aku menolong dan membelanya_. Aku melakukan hal tadi untuknya, bukan untukmu."

"Apa yang kau –"

"Kau pikir kau sudah cukup baik jadi adik?" Jihoon meninggikan nada suaranya, membuat Jungkook benar-benar berjengit. Jihoon jadi orang yang berbeda hari ini. "Berhenti membuatnya terlihat buruk. Sebab bukan dia yang bodoh untuk melakukan hal tetapi kau yang payah untuk membuatnya benar. Kau yang tolol untuk melindunginya dengan baik. Kau bodoh untuk menyadari betapa hebat Kakakmu itu."

Penyataan Jihoon terdengar konyol. Jungkook mengernyit heran dengan ucapan yang ia dengar, tidak menyangka Jihoon akan begini berani padanya. Seingatnya, Jihoon bukanlah sahabat maupun teman masa kecil yang memiliki kenangan manis dengannya bertahun-tahun. Mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelum berakhir pada kelas yang sama sejak kelas satu. Dan pernyataan _juga pertanyaan_ Jihoon membuatnya kebingungan sebab terdengar begitu merana. Seolah Jihoon mengenal keluarganya dengan baik, seolah ia mengetahui siapa Kakaknya, seolah ia tahu dengan baik bagaimana Kakaknya. Dan entah mengapa ia tidak suka. Jungkook tidak suka dibuat bingung. "Kau kenal dengan Kakakku?"

Diam sebentar sampai Jihoon menelan ludahnya berat. "Terserah bagaimana kau mengartikannya saja."

"Lee Jihoon," Jungkook menggeram kecil. "Kutanya, apa kau mengenal Kakakku?"

"Jikalau demikian, kenapa?"

Jungkook terdiam beberapa detik. Mengalihkan tatapannya, membuang wajahnya ke sisi barat dan terpekur sebentar. Benar, jika Jihoon memang mengenalnya, lalu apa? Mengapa ia jadi begini bodoh untuk sekadar merasa tidak suka jika benar ia mengenal Kakaknya. "Dengarkan aku. Terlepas apakah aku mengenal Kakakmu atau tidak, jangan lakukan hal tadi. Itu memalukan dan hal terpayah yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah. _Kau tidak pantas melakukannya, sama sekali tidak_."

"Melakukan... apa?"

" _Tidak mengakui Kakakmu._ " Jihoon menggeram di ujung katanya. Mendesis gemas dengan tingkah Jungkook yang bisa begini bodoh dan tidak paham situasi. Ia terlampau sebal dengan sifat Jungkook yang seperti ini. merasa tidak bersalah atas apa yang ia perbuat. "Aku mungkin tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Aku pun tidak lebih darimu, aku tidak berhati malaikat atau lebih hebat untuk menggurui. Tapi paling tidak aku ingin mengatakan satu hal; _sayangi Kakakmu dengan benar_. Jangan buat dia kecewa pun merasa sedih. Sebab tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Perlakukan dia dengan benar sebab kau adalah adiknya. Kau adalah saudaranya. Kau adalah darahnya."

Melihat jemari Jihoon yang bergetar dalam kepalan tangannya, Jungkook tambah terpekur. Matanya membulat agak terkejut pada Jihoon yang menatapnya sangsi. Menahan geramnya hingga bibirnya turut gemetar dan napasnya jadi pendek-pendek. "Buat dia bahagia sebab dia hanya memilikimu."

Dan setelah kepergian Jihoon, Jungkook masih terpekur. Menari dalam angannya hingga termangu seperti orang bodoh. Menatap punggung Jihoon yang semakin mengecil dalam jarak pandangnya sampai menghilang. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas seperti habis tertampar keras, begitu tepat mengenai wajahnya hingga ia nyeri berdenyut-denyut. Hanya sebuah ungkapan sederhana yang sedikit sarkatis namun ia tahu, bahwa Jihoon menyindirnya.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung sudah rapi dengan seragam _cleaning service_ nya. Datang yang paling pagi bersama beberapa rekannya; Sungjae, Minho, dan Hakyeon. Mereka pegawai baru, dan belum bisa langsung menjabat sebagai pelayan –sekiranya itulah regulasi yang dibuat Jimin. Taehyung segera mengepel lantai begitu melihat yang lain sudah membersihkan jendela dan merapikan bangku. Tersenyum diam-diam begitu sadar aroma pelnya adalah jeruk dan pinus; persis favorit Jungkook. Sedikit tercenung dengan kejadian kemarin, dimana ia membuat Jungkook mati malu. Dan sampai sekarang rasa bersalah itu terus besarang dalam hatinya. Adiknya hanya bungkam saat sarapan tadi, dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak tenang.

"Taetae!"

Suara melengking itu membuat Taehyung menumpahkan terlalu banyak air ke lantai. Siapa yang tidak kaget dengan panggilan mengejutkan seperti itu. Dan ia hanya melirik sebal dengan pemilik suara yang berlari konyol menghampirinya. Bahkan memeluknya heboh dan suaranya –demi Tuhan– sangat menyiksa sebab terlalu dekat dengan telinganya. "Hei, Jimin –aku –aish, lepas!"

"Kim Tae, kau oke?!" Jimin memekik lagi, menangkup wajah Taehyung. "Kau tidak cerita padaku!"

"Cerita apa memangnya, hah?"

Dengan tergesa, Jimin menarik lengan kurus Taehyung dan menggiringnya duduk. Mengabaikan pekikan protes Taehyung yang hendak mengepel dan malah menyuruh Sungjae untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Taehyung protes, merasa tidak enak namun jika Jimin mengancam dengan kata pecat, apalah daya. Ia tidak bisa keluar pekerjaan lagi, masih ada Jungkook yang butuh makan dan sekolah. Ia sudah berjanji padanya untuk kerja dengan benar. Jadi dengan raut wajah pongah, Taehyung mendengarkan Jimin meski ia sudah lelah. Lagipula Jimin memang senang membesarkan masalah, paling-paling bukan hal yang penting. "Kau tidak bilang kalau Jungkookie berubah jadi anak biadab."

"Ap –apa kau bilang barusan?!" Taehyung memekik. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu?!"

"Uh... _sorry_ , aku hanya terbawa suasana." Jimin nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, luar biasa canggung dan perasaan bersalah. Ia tahu benar betapa besar rasa sayang Taehyung pada adiknya. Sejak kecil, Taehyung cukup protektif pada Jungkook sebab sebagaimana mereka tahu, Taehyung dan adiknya tidak memiliki Mama. Dan jika itu tentang Jungkook, maka Taehyung akan yang pertama memberi reaksi. Terlebih jika mendengar nama Jungkook jadi buruk, Taehyung pula yang pertama mampu menghajarnya. Dan Jimin beruntung mereka berteman baik. "Maksudku –hei, aku hanya salah bicara. Jangan melotot seperti itu; oke aku salah. Maafkan aku. Jadi sampai mana –oh! Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Jungkook bisa begitu... _berani?_ Maksudnya adalah, kau adalah saudaranya; mana bisa dia begitu kasar padamu hanya karena hal kecil?"

Diingatkan membuat Taehyung merengut. "Itu hal besar, Jimin-ah. Aku membuatnya malu, tidak seharusnya aku datang. Mestinya aku menurut dan mendengar Jungkook kemarin. Kau –kau tidak tahu betapa bodohnya aku kemarin. Jika kau adalah Jungkook saat itu, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau jangan mengiranya nakal, sebab aku yang payah."

"Kau bergurau?" Jimin mendongakkan wajah Taehyung yang menunduk. "Kau adalah Kakak terhebat yang pernah ada di dunia. Sepayah apapun, mana tega aku menendangmu keluar hanya karena kau membuat ruangan rapat jadi bau? Jika aku adalah Jungkook, maka aku akan membersihkanmu dulu kemudian ruang rapat."

"Jungkook tidak menendangku keluar,"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, bodoh." Jimin menjitak kepala Taehyung, membuat sahabatnya mengaduh kecil. Relung dadanya sedikit sesak mendengar jawaban Taehyung; apa-apaan. Mengapa ia malah memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya begini. Kim Taehyung tidak serapuh ini, dan Jimin tahu. Ia marah luar biasa begitu mendapat kabar konyol tentang sahabatnya yang dipermalukan. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, bukan Jungkook yang dipermalukan. Seharusnya bukan Jungkook yang merasa malu, tetapi Taehyung. Namun ia memang sering tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak Taehyung. "Tae, jangan lemah seperti ini. Jika aku tidak ingat kau bisa menggorok leherku, aku sudah menghabisi Jungkook kemarin, tahu? Kau berhak marah padanya, kau harus tegas padanya. Kau tidak bisa takluk padanya; kau itu Kakaknya, bukan anak buahnya yang senantiasa menuruti ucapannya. Kalian ini keluarga, bersaudara. Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini, bukan seperti ini yang Mamamu dan Mamaku ingin lihat,"

Sontak mata Taehyung membola. "Jimin –"

" _Mama ingin kau jadi Kakak yang baik, bukan berati selalu memberikan apa yang Jungkook mau begitu mudah_. Kakak yang baik bukan yang lemah untuk selalu mengiyakan adiknya, juga bukan yang diam dan menangis kala adiknya marah dan kasar. Kau Kakaknya dan kau berhak marah atas kenakalannya, kau berhak membentaknya atas ketidak sopanannya. Kau punya kuasa akan itu, dan kau tidak bisa berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja," Jimin meremas bahu kurus sahabatnya. "Ajarkan dia bagaimana menjadi adik yang baik. Jangan terlalu fokus untuk bagaimana membuatnya bahagia dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sesekali kau harus membuatnya mengerti, untuk apa kau melakukan ini. buat dia menyadari dan melihat dengan jelas, bahwa kau berjuang untuknya semata."

" _Jungkook tidak begitu,_ "

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ragu, Jimin menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku –aku sedang berusaha menjadi Kakak yang baik. Selama ini kupikir, aku lengah. _Kupikir Jungkook bahagia dengan hidup bersamaku berdua_. Kupikir Jungkook senang dengan kehidupannya. Kupikir Jungkook senang dengan telur mata sapi setiap pagi. _Kupikir Jungkook baik-baik saja; nyatanya tidak_. Adikku terlalu lama memendam sedih dan kecewa padaku. Dan aku tidak bisa diam selamanya. Aku menjanjikan kebahagiaan pada Jungkook untuk Mama dan aku sadar bahwa aku sudah ingkar."

" –Jungkook tidak pernah bicara maupun menatapku dengan benar. Dia punya banyak kegundahan dalam hatinya, punya banyak masalah dalam hidupnya, dan dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya padaku sebagaimana perbicangan Kakak Adik biasanya. Dia tidak nyaman membicarakannya," Taehyung menghela napas sedikit sedih. "Dan itu semua karenaku. Aku; bukan Kakak yang baik yang selalu ada untuknya di kala ia butuh. Aku pergi terlalu pagi dan pulang terlalu malam. Tidak becus bekerja hingga selalu repot dengan pemecatan. Juga kerepotan tatkala tagihan menumpuk. Dan tanpa aku mau tahu, Jungkook menyimpan begitu banyak kebencian pada apa yang kuberikan."

"Nyatanya, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa pun untuknya."

Tidak percaya; Jimin tidak sekalipun percaya akan omong kosong yang Taehyung sampaikan. Sebab semua yang Taehyung lakukan sudah sangat baik, terlepas dari kepayahan dalam bekerja, dia sudah berjuang luar biasa hebat sebagai keluarga –ralat, satu-satunya keluarga untuk adiknya. Dan adalah dusta jika mengatakan bahwa Taehyung tak mampu memberi Jungkook satu pun hal yang tidak berharga. Adalah sebuah kebohongan apabila Taehyung berkata, dirinya lalai menjadi Kakak sebab tidak, Taehyung tidak lalai menjadi Kakak juga Mama untuk Jungkook.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lebar warna oranye. Mendesah lelah sebab ia hanya membasahinya tanpa memberi shampoo. Sepertinya Kakaknya mulai pikun lagi untuk membeli satu, dan seingatnya pula, Taehyung memang baru masuk bekerja di kafe Jimin belum ada satu bulan penuh. Mungkin itu jadi satu dua hal mengapa ia tidak mendapatkan beberapa peralatan mandi terisi penuh kembali, tersisa sangat sedikit dan membuatnya gatal; tidak tahan. Meski sebenarnya ia hanya biasa saja sebab memang ini biasa terjadi. Ia kemudian menjemur handuk basahnya dan pergi ke ruang tengah.

Sampai ia mencium aroma yang aneh. Bukan sesuatu yang dikategorikan bau atau semacamnya, ia hanya merasa janggal dengan wangi seenak ini. Bukan ini yang biasa ia hirup saat pagi hari, terutama Minggu pagi. Ia terbiasa dengan aroma margarin dan telur yang menyatu dengan esensi gurih dari garam juga aroma manis lengket dari nasi putih khas magic com. Dan tanpa sadar, Jungkook mendekat dan semakin heran melihat punggung Taehyung yang berkutat di dapur. " _Hyung_?"

"Uh?" Taehyung terlonjak dan membalik badan. "Ah, Kookie. Sudah selesai mandi?"

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?" Jungkook terlampau penasaran dengan aroma sesedap ini. Amat sangat luar biasa jika Taehyung memang benar-benar masak untuknya, sebab ia pun paham dengan kondisi keuangan mereka. Bukan berarti mereka benar-benar miskin, hanya saja... dengan keterampilan payah Taehyung, mana mungkin. Jika bukan Jungkook yang teliti, mungkin mereka tidak pernah punya air panas sebab Taehyung terlalu ceroboh untuk selalu meninggalkan teko di kompor.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar sekali, menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang masih lembap dan membantunya duduk di meja makan yang kecil. Membuat adiknya terperangah kaget sebab bahkan ia tidak sadar ada begitu banyak makanan di meja. Masih panas jika dilihat dari uapnya, pantas aromanya tercium begitu kuat. Dan Taehyung terkekeh kecil menatap adiknya yang hampir berliur sebab menganga terlalu lebar itu. Mengusak rambutnya gemas dan duduk disampingnya. Mengambil semangkuk nasi dan menyodorkannya ke Jungkook. "Selamat makan,"

" _Hyung_?"

Lagi, Taehyung melayangkan senyum manis. "Kau suka? Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak jam lima tadi. Meski aku tidak pandai memasak seperti Mama, barangkali ini cukup sedap. Aku sudah mencicipinya sebelum menghidangkannya, tenang saja." Ia menuangkan _Seollotang_ ke mangkuk kecil, menyodorkannya lagi pada Jungkook sembari terus tersenyum senang sekali. "Selamat makan, Jungkook-ah. Dan selamat pagi."

Apakah ini mimpi atau bukan; batin Jungkook sejak tadi. Jika biasanya ia akan mengeluh hanya dengan menghirup aroma telur saja di pagi hari, maka kali ini tenggorokannya tercekat. Satu set menu sarapan tradisional ada dihadapannya, tersaji begitu menggiurkan di meja makan mereka yang kecil dan jadi satu dengan meja ruang tengah, ruang tv, dan ruang tamu. Meja serbaguna. Semuanya lengkap mulai dari nasi manis hangat, _galbi_ , telur gulung, _seollotang, kimchi_ , tumis sawi, jeruk, dan susu. Ia nyaris tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah nyata. Biasanya, meski pun mampu, Taehyung tidak akan menyiapkan semua ini. Dia tidak pandai memasak, pun punya banyak uang untuk membeli iga sapi dan semua bahan makanan sebanyak ini; jumlahnya terlalu banyak, ia bahkan sudah kenyang saat menatapnya.

"Apa _hyung_ barusan menang judi?"

Taehyung tersedak air mineralnya. "Aku tidak berjudi, Kookie."

" _Lalu apa semua ini?_ " Jungkook menyeruput _seollotang_ nya, memejamkan mata tanpa sadar kala tahu bahwa rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Entah dia berlebihan atau ia jarang makan seperti ini. "Kau bukan orang yang bisa memberikanku makan seperti ini, _hyung_. Dan iga _–iga?_ Kita bahkan sering menunggak tagihan listrik selama tiga bulan dan kau beli iga? Apa kau serius?"

"Ah..." Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Aku banyak belajar, bahwa kau tidak bahagia sebagai adikku. Dan sedikit banyak aku paham mengapa kau sering marah padaku, sebab aku salah besar. Aku terlalu fokus pada diriku sendiri, aku hanya memikirkan uang tanpa tahu kau tersiksa sendirian. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa makan dan sekolah sampai lulus, tanpa tahu kau menyimpan banyak kisah yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku, tetapi aku tidak ada di sisimu. Selama ini kukira, aku sudah memberikan semuanya tapi sebagaimana kau bilang; aku tidak pernah memberikanmu apapun."

Taehyung menunduk sebentar sampai akhirnya menatap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar cerah, tersenyum luar biasa lebar, hingga Jungkook terenyuh seketika. " _Dan kali ini, aku berjanji. Pada Mama, padamu, dan pada diriku sendiri; aku akan menjadi Kakak yang baik untukmu_. Aku akan bekerja dengan giat supaya kau hidup dengan baik, aku siap dua puluh empat jam untukmu. Dan aku akan mendengar apa yang kau katakan dengan baik. Jika kau bilang tidak maka artinya tidak. Aku akan memberikan apa yang aku miliki untukmu, sebab kita saudara."

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu –"

"Tidak apa, Kookie." Taehyung mengelus rambut basah adiknya. "Beberapa hari lalu, Jimin mengangkatku jadi pelayan; secara asidental, mendadak. Perbedaan gajinya cukup besar, loh. Dan Jimin bilang dia kangen kau, Mamanya dan dia memberikan banyak sekali bahan makanan kemarin malam. Tapi tidak bisa menginap disini untuk bertemu denganmu. Ah, dapat salam dari mereka."

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Ia terlalu bingung dengan keadaan, terlalu mendadak dan sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan juga ia tidak menyukainya; ia sangat menyukainya. Ini yang ia inginkan saat sarapan, waktu bersama keluarga berbincang banyak hal dan makan sepuasnya, sesukanya, dan semua tersedia sampai rasanya ia tidak perlu makan siang. Makanan sebanyak ini sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang seharian penuh, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak. Ia tidak mau repot-repot merasa terharu dengan hal sederhana ini. Ini biasa dan memang sudah seharusnya Taehyung memberikan makanan yang layak untuknya. Sebab ini adalah haknya, maka ia tidak perlu repot untuk berbasa-basi sekadar _'terima kasih'_. Tidak ada siapapun yang membutuhkannya saat ini, toh, Taehyung senang-senang saja. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang bahagia.

Dan Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis.

.

.

* * *

Jikalau Jungkook diijinkan berpendapat maka ia ingin mengatakan bahwa hidupnya adalah manifestasi dari kesialan tanpa ujung.

Dan hidup dalam ruang lingkup Oh Sehun adalah satu dari kesialan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu sungguh licik dan menyebalkan, untuk ukuran pria. Penuh ambisi untuk menang dalam segala hal, bermulut pedas, dan bertingkah layaknya preman. Tidak tahu aturan dan sok ganteng. Dan entah mengapa Guru Shin memasukkan namanya dalam satu kelompok Oh Sehun untuk tugas sejarah. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki satu pun teman yang membantu. Itu artinya, tidak ada Seokmin atau Mingyu, atau Jihoon saja tidak. Tamat sudah.

Jungkook tahu benar suara ketukan sepatu sekolah Sehun yang membentur lantai tiap ia melangkah, dan ia hanya melirik malas pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri sok kuasa dihadapannya. "Jika kau ingin bernegosiasi, maaf saja. Kau harus mengerjakan bagianmu; ini tugas kelompok."

"Astaga, kelinci ini." Sehun terkikik kala Jungkook mendelik. "Aku sedang berbaik hati tapi kau terus saja menganggapku buruk. Kau tahu, aku pun manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit."

"Memangnya kau manusia?"

Hampir saja Sehun melempar bogeman. "Aku sedang dalam pengawasan Ayahku jadi, kuharap kali ini kita bisa bekerja sama. Terserah tentang pembagian tugas dan segala jahanamnya, tapi karena aku pun manusia yang punya hati nurani, aku ingin menebar kebajikan. Dengan menyantuni orang miskin,"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

" _Whoa, santai, bruh._ " Sehun menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Maksudku adalah, kau harus mengikuti kemauan kami perihal tempat kerja kelompok. Kuberi kemudahan, kau akan jadi _team leader_ kali ini tapi kau harus setuju pada pilihan tempat kami. Sebab _–oh, come on, we're a young wild, don't be a nerd in your school life. Am i right?_ "

Sejak tahu bahwa seorang Sehun adalah pemuda nakal dan tidak bisa diatur, banyak tingkah, penuh tipu muslihat, dan sederet catatan buruk lainnya, Jungkook tidak bisa langsung menyetujui ide gila darinya. Siapa tahu kalau ada maksud terselubung dari kata _tempat kerja kelompok_. Kalau itu berarti rumahnya yang seluas benua Australia dan ia bisa membanggakannya, maka Jungkook bersumpah akan membuang hajat di ruang keluarganya. Pikirnya dia sehebat itu; tidak. "Tidak usah banyak berpikir, kau akan nampak seperti pria tiga puluhan. Ambil saja positifnya; _team leader_ , pembagian tugas sesukamu –yang artinya kami tidak akan marah jika itu berarti 10 berbanding 90, kujamin makanan, fasilitas mandi, baju bersih baru yang mahal, dan tempat bermalam yang nyaman."

"Tempat bermalam?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan menyeringai tipis. "Ya, jauh lebih hebat dan berkelas daripada seluruh hotel bintang lima yang pernah kau temui. Oh, dari yang kulihat, bahkan kau tidak pernah bermalam di motel ataupun sauna. _Poin plusnya, aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana itu Seoul padamu. Yang sesungguhnya. Kau bisa melihat kemewahan yang belum pernah kau temukan selama tujuh belas tahun kau hidup; menarik, bukan?_ "

Kemewahan? Terdengar amat menggiurkan.

Bukan begitu, Jungkook?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _First, i want to give my biggest thanks for you guys! Ga nyangka dapat atensi sebanyak ini padahal baru chapter pertama. Dan jujur ini juga jadi ketakutan saya untuk melanjutkan sebab terlalu takut akan persepsi pembaca terhadap update-an saya. Takut juga jika sampai feel-nya turun, atau terlalu ngelantur, atau jadi tidak jelas. It's the risk, anyway._

 _Kedua, saya mohon maaf banget karena terlalu lama untuk update. Disebabkan satu dua hal yang menghambat diantaranya; kuliah, ide mentok, feel saya menurun, sakit, dan spp (ya ini bikin down banget ya spp kuliah saya gede banget ku takkuasa). Tapi alhamdulillah ini sudah saya sempatkan untuk update sebab terlalu lama tidak menulis bikin gatel juga._

 _Ketiga, semoga apa yang saya sampaikan bisa menghibur dan menyegarkan pikiran pembaca. Terlepas dari kekurangannya, saya mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Saya on setiap hari, kok. Silahkan jika ada yang perlu dibicarakan (kepedean padahal gaada yg mau ajak ngomong, lol). Dan sekali lagi, ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi. Cerita khayal yang dibuat oleh imajinasi penulis saja. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius apalagi kalau sampai benci pada satu dua tokoh yang saya hadirkan. Tidak lebih dari sekadar kesejahteraan cerita saja..._

 _Happy reading~!^^_

 _[copyright – sugantea]_


	3. Chapter 3

Terkutuk Oh Sehun.

Seharusnya Jungkook tidak mendengarkan pemuda licik itu. Seharusnya ia cuek dan menentang segala ucapan konyol dari belah bibir pemuda sok tampan itu. Dadanya terasa meletup-letup ingin meledak saking sebalnya. Kalau saja dia punya pendirian, dia tidak akan terjebak dalam ruangan bau dan menyilaukan seperti ini. Terlalu riskan dan memuakkan. Apa ini yang dinamakan kemewahan? Jungkook rasa ini bukanlah jawaban yang benar.

"Sehun –hei, brengsek! Dengarkan aku!"

Menghadapi manusia konyol seperti Sehun tidak perlu sopan satun, Jungkook muak dan dengan santai menyiram wajah mesumnya dengan air yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Berdecih pelan saat wanita dalam rengkuhan Sehun mencebik sok lucu. Cantik saja tidak –meskipun dadanya oke, sih. "Hei, kelinci. Nikmati saja waktumu disini, ini berharga, tahu? Tidak sembarang orang kaya bisa masuk kemari dan kau adalah satu dari sepuluh juta umat yang bisa kesini begitu mudahnya sebab apa?"

" _Aku,_ " Sehun menatap Jungkook sayu dan menepuk dadanya. "Karena kuasaku, kau bisa disini, bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak nyaris jantungan melihat tugas yang harus kukerjakan, hah? Sekarang, aku hanya _–katakan saja, membalas kebajikanmu._ "

"Kau pikir bar menjijikkan seperti ini bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas?!"

Sehun tertawa nyaring, sudah satu jam dia mabuk. " _Aigoo_ , kan sudah kubilang. Ini tempat yang keren, akui saja kau penasaran dengan seluruh ruangan ini, kau nyaris mati penasaran dengan semua menu _cocktail_ dan alkohol manis, juga hampir saja lepas kendali melihat semua dada dan pantat yang bergoyang-goyang dihadapanmu setiap saat. _Bukan begitu?_ "

" _Fuck you, Sehun_."

" _Just fuck the bitches around,_ " Sehun menyeringai, menegak alkoholnya lagi. Tersenyum dalam gelasnya ketika menyadari Jungkook menatapnya terperangah, jakunnya naik turun menelan liur, tatapannya liar dan berbinar. Sehun bisa mengartikannya dengan jelas dan tepat bahwa, Jungkook sungguh penasaran menjadi dirinya. Lucu sekali. Ia melirik pelayan yang datang menghidangkan alkohol manis menggoda berwarna biru. "Aku tidak dalam mode untuk bertengkar denganmu. Aku sedang senang hari ini, maka tak apa menguras dompetku sedikit, toh aku masih punya banyak _black card_ untuk dihabiskan."

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan linggis.

Sehun mengusap rambut panjang wanita disampingnya, tersenyum miring. "Sudah kupesankan minuman terbaik, sekaligus termahal yang ada disini. Karena kau masih pemula, okelah kau ambil dosis terendah. Paling tidak, _take a try, kiddo_."

" _What –i'm not kid, you bastard!_ " Jungkook bangkit marah, menenteng ranselnya. "Dan aku mau pulang saja. Silahkan ingin kau buang atau kau minum atau kau jadikan obat kumur –aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak suka berada disini, dan kuingatkan untuk mengumpulkan tugasmu besok. Tepat pukul delapan pagi."

"Hei, jangan begitu, kelinci~" Sehun bangkit menahan lengan Jungkook yang kurus namun berotot, tersenyum lemah menatap Jungkook yang menggeram kesal. Wajahnya memerah lucu dengan dengusan sebal di sela napasnya yang putus-putus. Menepuknya lembut dan membimbingnya duduk nyaman di sofa empuk berwarna coklat karamel beraroma kayu manis. Mengelus kepalanya hangat dan menepuk pundaknya ramah. Dengan sigap meraih segelas _cokctail_ dengan menggerakkan jemari lembut Jungkook untuk menggenggamnya sendiri. Mengerling licik nyaris tertawa. "Cobalah. Kau akan menyesali hidup yang telah sia-sia selama tujuh belas tahun jika tidak mencicipinya barang seteguk. Tidak akan ada bedanya apabila itu dua puluh tahun atau tiga puluh, atau tujuh belas. Alkohol berarti kedewasaan dan coba jawab aku,"

" _Apa kau masih anak kecil, Kim Jungkook?_ "

Marah. Ingin Jungkook memukul hebat rahang tegas milik Sehun dengan balok kayu. Berani benar ia meremehkan dirinya. Pikirnya dia sehebat itu untuk mengguruinya; tidak. Sehun tidak lebih baik bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan Kakak bodohnya. Dan kali ini ia mencoba menantangnya dengan menggunakan embel-ebel kedewasaan; sialan Oh Sehun dan kuasanya. Dia akan buktikan jika dirinya pun mampu melakukan apa yang Sehun biasa perbuat. Bahkan jauh lebih hebat.

" _I'm not a freakin kid._ "

Selanjutnya, hanya seringaian dalam wajah Sehun ketika Jungkook meneguk kasar alkoholnya dan memesan lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Senang bukan kepalang bahwa Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu jika ucapannya adalah bohong. Mana sudi ia memesan dosis terendah untuk si payah ini; sudah jelas jika ia memberikan dosis tinggi dalam alkoholnya. Dan meski ia akui, ia nyaris menganga begitu tahu Jungkook ternyata memiliki toleran tinggi pada alkohol.

" _What a cute, bunny_ "

.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook – role as Kim Jungkook**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **[Vkook. Koov. – brothership]**_

 _ **And The rest of Bangtan members.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sejak Jungkook lahir, Taehyung lah yang merawatnya. Meski dibantu oleh Mama Jimin pada percobaan pertama. Ia belajar bagaimana caranya mengganti popok, memberinya susu, memandikan, juga menidurkannya. Bahkan sampai cara menghentikan tangisnya. Taehyung memang mengijinkan Mama Jimin menyusui adiknya, tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Park untuk menampungnya. Taehyung mampu hidup sendiri bersama adiknya. Ia mampu merawat adiknya. Satu dua kali mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan. Tapi ia menolak untuk masuk ke keluarga Park. Taehyung yang bertanggung jawab atas Jungkook dan tidak ada siapapun yang berani menentangnya. Sebab seperti janjinya pada Mama, Taehyung akan melindungi dan membesarkan Jungkook dengan usahanya sendiri. Seperti Mama yang membesarkannya seorang diri.**_

.

* * *

Sudah pukul satu pagi, dan Jihoon terbangun. Hanya sekadar buang air kecil tetapi ia tidak bisa kembali tertidur. Menonton film Sherlock Holmes favoritnya di laptop adalah satu dari opsi terbaiknya. Dan ia terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara debuman keras sekali. Lagi, ia menatap jam dinding di arah barat dan ia sedikit takut kalau yang tadi adalah perbuatan pencuri. Maka dengan langkah gemetar dan jantung berdegup hebat, ia melangkah keluar. Dan mengernyit heran pada kamar Ayahnya yang menyala terang dan pintunya terbuka lebar. Kepalanya melongok ragu, "Ayah?"

"Oh?" Ayah Jihoon membalik badan usai berjengit kaget. "Hai, Jihoonie. Mengapa tidak tidur?"

"Hanya terbagun," Kemudian Jihoon melangkah masuk dan memasang wajah bingung. Kepalanya celingukan penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berada dibalik tubuh tegap Ayahnya. Apa ini karena Jihoon mengantuk atau ia memang melihat manusia tadi? Ia menatap Ayahnya heran. "Siapa itu?"

Ayahnya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Jihoon. Mengecup pelipisnya sayang dan beranjak mengganti seragam ketatnya yang sudah lepek oleh keringat. Barulah disana Jihoon melotot tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Ayahnya membawa orang ini. Ia membalikkan badan dan mengerut kesal menatap Ayahnya yang terlihat santai sekali. "Kenapa ada Jungkook bersamamu?"

"Ha?" Ayahnya sudah siap dengan handuk, ingin mandi. "Kau mengenalnya, Nak?"

"Kami teman sekelas," Agak lirih Jihoon menjawab. Kemudian ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada sang Ayah. Kepalanya mendidih melihat pemandangan ambigu seperti ini. Ia dibuat tidak mengerti oleh keadaan konyol seperti ini. Sialan; apalagi yang Ayahnya perbuat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa Ayah membawa Jungkook kemari, bagaimana bisa –"

Buru-buru Ayah Jihoon menginterupsi. "Dia mabuk."

"A-apa?"

Dihadapannya, Ayah Jihoon mengangguk dramatis. Memerhatikan ponselnya kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Ia merasa tubuhnya lengket semua dan benar-benar butuh mandi segera. "Tadi ada perayaan kepulangan Profesor Goo di Wings Club, dan ada keributan yang melibatkan dua remaja dan kau tahu, kau yang paling tahu aku tidak tega dengan anak-anak." Sedikit mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu dimana ia nyaris mabuk dan seisi bar terkejut dengan gelegar konyol di sudut VIP; dua orang remaja adu jotos tidak jelas dan entah mungkin karena wajah Jungkook nampak seperti baik-baik, dan tidak ada yang bertanggung jawab atasnya, ia ingin membawanya kerumah. Dan ini hasilnya, Jihoon mengira yang tidak-tidak. " _He's cute, anyway_. Tapi aku bukan begitu, Jihoonie anakku. Aku hanya kebetulan punya rasa kasihan padanya. Kabar bagusnya, sebab kalian adalah teman, jadi, tidak akan canggung nantinya. Bukan begitu?"

"Tapi, kami tidak sedekat itu untuk –"

"Ayah mandi dulu, Nak. Oh, dan selamat pagi. Bicara denganmu memang selalu menguras waktu tanpa kusadari. Urus temanmu itu, sayang."

Jihoon berdecih sebal, selalu begitu saat Ayahnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Mana sudia ia melayani bocah ingusan kurang ajar sperti ini. Melihatnya saja ia sudah mual dan sebal. Dan ia masih dongkol dengan pernyataan barusan bahwa Jungkook baru saja mabuk. Demi Tuhan, perangai konyol apalagi yang cecunguk ini perbuat. Jihoon tidak habis pikir untuk menerka bagaimana sifat Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mengira pemuda itu bisa begini mabuk. Sialan, bahkan aromanya membuatnya ikut mual dan sesak napas. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus mengurusnya meski hatinya jengkel setengah mati.

Ia membopong tubuh Jungkook yang dua kali lebih besar darinya. "Kau dasar anak babi gendut."

.

.

Jungkook terbangun karena kerongkongannya perih, panas seperti terbakar, nyaris membuatnya gila. Tatkala ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, kepalanya didera nyeri luar biasa tak tertahankan. Ia meringis sebab pandangannya ikut berkunang dan tidak fokus. Seluruh tubuhnya terbujur lemas dan panas, dan otaknya kosong ketika netranya mulai menangkap gambar yang direfleksikan retinanya. Sebab ia yakin bahwa ini bukan rumahnya atau pun tempat yang ia kenal. Bahkan bajunya sudah berganti, dan ia tidak bisa lebih panik dari ini. Sialan Sehun dan omong kosongnya, jangan bilang ia barusan kehilangan keperjakaanya.

"Kau ada di rumahku,"

Dan begitu suara serak itu menginterupsi pemikiran bodohnya, Jungkook menoleh. Terkejut dengan fakta bahwa ia mendapati Jihoon ada di hadapannya, berdiri congkak, terbalut dalam seragam sekolah yang sudah rapi. Tangannya menenteng handuk dan sikat gigi, melangkah masuk dan melempar apa yang ia genggam kepada Jungkook. "Cepat mandi atau kau harus berangkat sendiri."

"Hei, apa-apaan!" Jungkook menahan lengan Jihoon. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Kau apakan aku?"

"Oh, astaga." Jihoon merotasikan matanya pongah. Sempat-sempatnya Jungkook berpikiran konyol saat ini. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan keadaannya pagi ini? _Toh_ ia terbangun di ranjang empuk yang wangi bermandikan hembusan ac dan baju hangat yang bersih beraroma lavender. Kurang ajar sekali Kim Jungkook ini dalam cara berterima kasih. "Kau pikir aku barusan memperkosamu, begitu? Kau itu memang bodoh, Kim Jungkook! Sebelum kau menuduh orang disekitarmu, silahkan menghadap cermin dan lihat betapa buruknya tingkah lakumu itu."

Kepala Jungkook berdenyut nyeri. "Aish, bicara apa kau ini. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Memang dasar otak udang kau!" Jihoon _mendamprat_ kepalanya dengan handuk begitu keras, menyebabkan teriakan melengking dari Jungkook sebab tahu-tahu pandangannya berputar hingga ia pening mendadak. Saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa Jihoon –meskipun kecil– tenaganya kuat sekali seperti badak bercula satu. "Kau itu sadar atau tidak semalam sudah mabuk, ha? Jikalau bukan Ayahku yang mengantarmu kemari oleh rasa iba, kau sudah habis jadi pelacur."

"Jaga bicaramu, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon berdecih. "Apa pantas seorang berandal mengatakan itu? Bukankah lebih benar jika; _Jaga tingkahmu, Kim Jungkook! Kau ini hanya bocah tidak tahu diri, bodoh, keparat brengsek._ Entah bagaimana Kakakmu tahan dengan semua perangai konyolmu ini."

"Kakak..." Jungkook terpekur, baru ia ingat bahwa Sehun memaksanya untuk menginap dan itulah yang ia katakan pada Taehyung kemarin malam. Yang sungguh sialnya ia berakhir memalukan dihadapan orang yang membuatnya kebingungan dan membencinya sebegini dalam. Bahkan ia tidak tahu mengapa Jihoon sampai jauh tidak menyukainya seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa ia teringat Kakaknya, ia mendadak merasa bahwa mungkin Kakaknya sedang menunggunya di rumah. Menangis seperti bocah dan duduk meringkuk di ruang tengah dengan raut wajah kusut. Tahu-tahu dadanya merasa sesak oleh sebab yang sama sekali tak ia pahami. "Aku harus pulang,"

Sampai mereka menoleh begitu mendengar ketukan sepatu pantofel yang begitu jelas iramanya, dan senyuman secerah matahari yang menyambut mereka berdua. Menenteng dua mug besar susu coklat panas bercampur _oatmeals_ kemudian melangkah masuk. "Maafkan Jihoonie, ya, Nak Jungkook."

Serius demi apa, _Jihoonie?_ Terdengar _imut_ , tidak cocok dengannya.

"Saya hanya membawamu kemari karena Saya melihatmu dipukuli oleh teman minummu, dan kau terlihat mabuk berat, Nak. Maaf jika itu mengganggu," Suara itu terdengar amat syahdu, tanpa sadar menggelitik relung jiwanya begitu mudah hingga tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ada getaran dalam tubuhnya yang membuat Jungkook sesak napas tanpa sebab jelas. Ia benci menjadi lemah tak berkutik seperti ini. bahkan ketika jemarinya digerakkan untuk menggenggam mug hangat itu, Jungkook termangu. Senyumannya tampan hingga ia benar-benar meleleh di satu waktu. " _Take your time_ , kita akan berangkat bersama. Bukan begitu, Jihoonie?"

Diujung sana Jihoon berjalan menghentak-hentak. "Terserah."

* * *

Dengan terburu, Jihoon melepas _seatbelt_ dan mengenakan ranselnya. Nyaris keluar mobil sebelum Ayahnya mencekal lengan kurusnya dengan pandangan bertanya yang konyol. Jihoon menghela napas luar biasa lelah. Ia tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh, sebenarnya. "Biarkan aku turun lebih dulu, _please_? Aku tidak mau siapapun melihat kami turun dari mobil yang sama." Ucapnya kemudian melirik Jungkook yang terdiam seperti anak kucing di jok belakang, memangku ranselnya erat.

" _Sure, have a nice day._ "

Setelah mengecup pipi sang Ayah, Jihoon sempat melirik tajam pada Jungkook kemudian benar-benar pergi dari mobil. Melangkah dengan menghentak-hentak kemudian berlari menuju kelas, di dalam mobil Ayahnya mendengus geli pada tingkah anaknya yang _menurutnya_ lucu. Kemudian memosisikan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook yang masih tidak fokus, tersenyum sebentar. "Apa Jihoon memang seperti itu kalau di sekolah?"

"Uh? Ah..." Jungkook mengenakan ranselnya dengan gerakan lambat. "Sepertinya begitu? Dia jarang berbicara pada teman-teman –" _bahkan aku ragu dia punya teman_. Hanya tertahan diujung lidahnya, mana berani ia mengucapnya begitu lantang. "Tapi dia pintar di Biologi, nilainya sempurna nyaris pada setiap ujian. _Well_ , tidak hanya Biologi sih, tetapi juga musik, matematika, dan fisika. Hampir semuanya oke dalam akademis, meskipun nilai olahraganya tidak begitu baik. Dia cukup payah bahkan untuk mendapat nilai B dalam marathon. Tapi akumulasi nilainya baik, mengingat dia selalu menduduki peringkat nomor satu dikelas dan nomor dua untuk seantero sekolah."

Entah apa yang membuatnya mampu bicara panjang lebar begini dihadapan orang asing. Dan yang sejak tadi Jungkook renungkan adalah; apa arti degupan jantung yang gemuruh ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hanya karena sebuah senyuman simpul sederhana dan suara berat yang mendayu lembut mampu membuatnya merinding dalam kenikmatan. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas namun tegang di satu waktu dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus orang ini. "Kau lucu,"

"A-apa?" Berdoa saja ia barusan salah dengar. Oh, tawa Ayah Jihoon terdengar manis. "Yah, kau lucu untuk ukuran anak SMA tingkat dua. Pada dasarnya kalian memang masih anak-anak, sih. Tapi Jihoonie jarang bersikap hangat padaku, atau manja-maja, bahkan untuk bercerita panjang lebar tentang dia maupun temannya pun, tidak. Terkadang aku iri dengan rekan kerjaku yang selalu menceritakan anaknya, sebab aku... tidak memiliki satu pun hal yang bisa aku banggakan, maksudnya, kuceritakan. Aku hanya tahu perkembangan Jihoon melalui rapot atau Bibi pengurus rumah. Selebihnya, Jihoon membungkam diri dan aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Apakah salah jika Jungkook merasa iba? Pasalnya rasa kasihan yang bernaung dalam hatinya terasa amat besar dan begitu menyayat hati. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar sedih dan tidak tega usai Ayah Jihoon sedikit bercerita tentang relasinya dengan Jihoon yang tidak begitu baik. Dadanya ikut merasa sesak dan Jungkook tidak mengerti _kenapa_ , ia ingin sekali mengusap kepala Ayah Jihoon dengan sayang. Bahkan jemarinya tengah ia kepalkan kuat-kuat. Sialan, perasaan apa ini. "Paman... Aku –kurasa..."

Ayah Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap Jungkook dalam diam.

"Barangkali –ah, maksudku, kalau mungkin aku bisa menjadi pelampiasanmu..." sialan. Ini terdengar sepenuhnya salah. Lagipula mengapa ia kehabisan kata begini. Apa pula degupan jantung yang kian menggebu begini dan juga... mengapa sekujur wajahnya panas? _Sialan_. "Kau –maksudku, Paman... bisa _–well_ , perlakukan aku sebagai anakmu. Dan aku juga... bisa melakukan apa yang Jihoon tidak ingin lakukan bersama Anda. Memang terdengar lancang, tapi... entah mengapa.. aku –maksudku, hatiku terasa sakit mendengar keluh kesah Anda. Aku bisa jadi cerewet atau bermanja-manja, seperti yang Anda bilang; _saya lucu_. Jikalau saya boleh kurang ajar, Paman bisa jadikan aku Jihoonie."

"Maaf?"

Barulah kali ini Jungkook benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja, sepertinya aku masih mabuk. Iya, kepalaku –maksudku, otakku masih dibawah kendali alkohol. Ya, aku masih belum sadar betul, hehehe." Jungkook langsung membuka pintu mobil dan turun dengan tergesa. Tanpa sadar Ayah Jihoon ikut turun dan menghalangi jalan Jungkook dengan lengan panjang dan kekarnya. Disana Jungkook menahan napas; aroma maskulin bercampur sabun mandi membuat Jungkook nyaris gila karena terpikat. Bahkan ia yakin wajahnya memerah betul. "Ah... Tuan Lee, itu aku –"

"Kalau kau belum sembuh benar, jangan masuk dulu." Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Terdengar seperti Paman itu mengkhawatirkannya. Apakah ia benar-benar khawatir padanya? "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, sekarang juga."

"T-tidak!" Jungkook menggenggam lengan Ayah Jihoon yang sudah akan membuka pintu mobil lagi. Jungkook menelan ludahnya pahit sebab tatapan mata yang ia dapatkan sungguhlah luar biasa memikat. Ia nyaris terperosok begitu dalamnya. "Tidak perlu," ia melepas genggamannya. "Aku akan sekolah, hanya butuh tidur lima belas menit dan minum susu vanilla. Tidak perlu pulang, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, kok. Paman silahkan bekerja, jangan pikirkan apa-apa."

Ayah Jihoon tersenyum lembut, mengelus kepala Jungkook yang empunya sedang termangu dengan degupan jantung tanpa irama jelas. Aromanya semakin menguar jika begini. "Baiklah, kuharap kau menjaga ucapanmu itu. Aku akan senang kalau kau tidak mabuk lagi, _well_ , kalian masih anak-anak. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Tidak ada yang tertinggal di mobil, kan?"

Jungkook hanya mampu menggeleng.

"Hm, oke." Ayah Jihoon membuka pintu mobilnya, namun urung masuk dan kembali bersitatap dengan Jungkook yang membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Ah, untuk tadi –aku berterima kasih. Aku mengerti yang kau ucapkan, juga, saran konyolmu. Memang terdengar konyol, sih." Ia tertawa sebentar. "Tapi aku paham maksudmu menawarkannya padaku. Sebenarnya Jihoonie hanya terlalu dingin padaku, bukan berarti dia bukan anak yang baik. Jika di rumah sebenarnya dia sangat imut, dia hanya tidak suka memerlihatkannya. Tapi kalau menemanimu makan atau berbelanja saja, itu tidak masalah."

" _N-ne?_ "

Ayah Jihoon menepuk bahu Jungkook, lagi, tersenyum manis. "Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Dan selanjutnya Jungkook diam terpaku menganga sendirian. Masih tetap begitu walaupun mobil Ayah Jihoon sudah tidak berada disana lagi. Lengkap tujuh menit ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan ia terlambat menyadari bahwa jantung ini berdegup untuk siapa, dan wajah memerah ini untuk siapa, dan rasa menggebu ini untuk siapa. Ia menangkup wajahnya sendiri, nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan ia alami. Rasanya terlalu menggelitik dan ia hampir meledak.

* * *

"Aku pulang,"

Taehyung melepas mantel kumuhnya yang nyaris bau oleh keringat. Melangkah pelan sebab kakinya nyaris mati rasa oleh kesemutan dan pegal. Kerja kerasnya benar-benar menguras tenaga. Menjadi pelayan di sebuah kafe tidak semudah dan semenyenangkan kelihatannya di televisi. Drama memang menipu seluruh umat. Ia terduduk di _futon_ tipis, mengerang tatkala tulang punggungnya mengalami krepitasi dan membuatnya mendesah lega kemudian. Ia menidurkan separuh tubuhnya diatas meja kecil di ruang tengah itu, nyaris mendengkur ketika ia ingat bahwa Jungkook belum pulang. "Oh, astaga –"

"Aku disini."

Tadinya rasa sakit itu sudah sirna, Taehyung hampir berlari kalang kabut lagi jikalau Jungkook tidak bersuara dengan nada beratnya. Ia menghela napas lega, syukurlah bila adiknya sudah pulang dengan selamat. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, pikirannya penuh dengan Jungkook di sana. Adiknya memang sudah mengatakan untuk menginap di rumah temannya, tapi Taehyung tidak bisa santai-santai saja meski ia mengijinkan Jungkook pergi. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak mau. Ingin rasanya ia menyuruh teman-teman Jungkook mengerjakan tugas mereka disini. Tapi ia pun tahu diri, jika ia tidak boleh mempermalukan Jungkook lebih dari ini. Jungkook harus memiliki teman. Dan Taehyung tidak boleh egois ataupun kalah dari rasa takutnya. "Bagaimana tugasnya?"

"Berjalan baik," Jungkook menyuguhkan teh hangat, membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Minum saja, aku tahu kau lelah. Begini pun aku masih punya hati." Ucapnya, nyaris tersendat kala melihat Kakaknya menatapnya berbinar dan mata berkaca-kaca. Kenapa pula Taehyung bisa begini manis dan menyedihkan di satu waktu, membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit sakit. "Apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja... _hyung_?"

Agak aneh mendengarnya, tapi Taehyung senang. "Ya! tentu saja, aku bertemu banyaaak sekali pengunjung. Mereka bermacam-macam; judes, murah senyum, pemalu, cuek, galak, bahkan yang menggombal pun banyak. Lelah sekali jadi pelayan, harus menunggu pesanan, kesana kemari, membawakan pesanan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, bahkan kami yang membersihkan meja, ah, rasanya... pinggangku mau patah," tanpa sadar ia berceloteh banyak. Nyaris lupa dengan tehnya yang hampir dingin termakan waktu. Nadanya ceria sekali sebab terlalu senang. "Tapi,"

Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung dan menatap Kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut sekali. " –melihatmu ada di rumah dengan baik-baik saja, aku senang. Capek dan pegalku sirna semua. Hilang seperti disulap begitu saja."

Oh. Pandai sekali Taehyung membuat Jungkook berdegup.

"Apaan, sih, kau ini." Jungkook mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Kemudian bangkit dan menatap Taehyung, "Kau sudah makan belum?" ia melirik jam dinding. Berdecih geli saat pikiran konyolnya sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya secara pasti. Entah kenapa ia melakukan hal aneh ini. "Ini sudah jam sebelas. Kubunuh kau jika menjawab belum."

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, "Mau ramen?"

"Hashh," Jungkook mengusak rambutnya lagi. "Terserah. Dengan _kimchi_ atau telur?"

Taehyung nyengir, nyaris membuat Jungkook menciumnya gemas. " _Kimchi_!"

.

.

Dengan semangat, Taehyung menggenggam sumpit. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja begitu Jungkook datang menenteng sepanci ramen yang baru saja matang. Terkekeh senang sekali, sudah lupa dengan rasa pegal mematikan dan kantuknya. Bergumam ceria begitu Jungkook membuka tutup panci dan uap panas nya menampar wajah Taehyung, bersamaan dengan aroma pedas gurih dari kuah ramen yang berwarna oranye pekat dan meletup-letup, sukses membuat Taehyung semakin kelaparan. "Selamat makan~"

Jungkook berdecak kala Taehyung menggunakan tutup panci sebagai piringnya. Ia menghela napas kemudian mengambil mangkuk kecil dan menuangkan ramen di mangkuknya sendiri. Melahap ramen begitu antusias begitu sadar rasanya enak sekali. Ia masih mengunyah ketika Taehyung meletakkan _kimchi_ di mangkuknya dan tersenyum. Bibirnya belepotan kuah dan kotor disana. "Makanlah dengan baik, Kookie. Meski hanya dengan _ramen_ dan _kimchi_ , sehatlah selalu."

"Ya, tentu," Jungkook agak lama memproses maksud ucapan Taehyung. "Kau –maksudku, _hyung_ juga, jangan sampai sakit dan merepotkan aku. Kerjalah dengan baik, aku tidak mau dengar seribu alasan kau dipecat lagi. Kelak aku ingin kita sama sekali tidak memiliki satu pun bungkus _ramen_ di lemari penyimpanan makanan. Kau tahu, makanan ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Ah, aku tahu." Taehyung menyeruput kuahnya. Sedap sekali. "Aku akan berusaha keras untukmu Kookie. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah berjuang sedemikian rupa. Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa lagi, pokoknya sehat selalu. Kau pasti bisa kuliah di Amerika!"

Terdengar mustahil, tapi Jungkook diam saja.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak begitu lapar. Maka dia hanya cukup makan semangkuk kecil. Ia kemudian minum air dan hanya diam melihat Taehyung makan begitu rakus. Liar dan lahap. Nyaris seperti orang kelaparan sejak dua hari. Sempat terbesit dalam pikirnya, apakah sebenarnya Taehyung memang sebegini lapar? Apakah Taehyung memang sebegini lelah? Apakah Taehyung benar-benar bekerja dengan begitu kerasnya hingga ia tak peduli apabila kakinya patah ataupun lambungnya mengkerut? Melihatnya makan begini gila, sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook sakit. Dari segi manapun, Taehyung memang terlihat menyedihkan. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah, tadi." Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya. "Habiskan saja,"

Taehyung mengangguk, lanjut makan begitu girangnya. Jungkook terpekur saja menatapnya. Rasa iba itu muncul lagi dalam dadanya. Sialan, buat apa dia begini melankolis. Toh, sejak dulu memang mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kelaparan. Makan satu kali sehari saja sudah bersyukur, buat apa dia merasa begini kasihan. Lagipula Jimin tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Taehyung kelaparan. Ia tahu kalau Jimin adalah manusia baik hati. Taehyung tidak mungkin kekurangan makan; _curang_. Bahkan Jungkook harus mengemis pada Seokmin agar ia dibelikan makan. Taehyung mana bisa memberinya bekal atau uang saku, Jungkook akan sujud syukur bila pun terjadi. "Kau melamun, Kookie."

"Uh? Oh... tidak apa,"

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Sebenarnya ada. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus dimulai dengan percakapan seperti apa, ia bingung harus mengungkapkannya bagaimana. Tapi... ia penasaran juga. "Ayah kita... seperti apa dia?" dan akhirnya Jungkook bersua. Meski hening menjawabnya. Taehyung terdiam dan menatap Jungkook dengan raut tak terbaca, entah apa artinya. Matanya kosong dan pikirannya mengawang jauh kemana-mana. Ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di udara. Terasa seperti waktu berhenti seketika. Dan disana Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan reaksi Kakaknya yang aneh. "Kenapa diam? Apa Ayah juga meninggal... sebelum _hyung_ lahir, makanya _hyung_ tidak tahu?"

" _Hyung?_ " Jungkook sedikit sebal dengan diamnya Taehyung. "Ah... Kookie, itu –hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja...?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Memutus kontak mata dengan Jungkook dan meneguk ludahnya berat kemudian melahap ramennya lagi, mengunyahnya begitu lambat sebab rasanya mendadak jadi hambar bersamaan dengan hatinya yang turut hampa. " _Kenapa kau mau tahu?_ Sebelumnya –sebelum ini kau tidak pernah tanya, maksudku, bahkan kau jarang menanyakan perihal Mama. Mendengarmu bertanya soal Papa membuatku... _terkejut_ ," ungkap Taehyung. "Kupikir, ini pertama kalinya dalam tujuh belas tahun kita bersama kau bertanya Papa itu orang yang bagaimana. Aku... tidak marah, hanya terkejut tapi –entahlah,"

Jungkook terus menunggu. " _Kurasa aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana._ "

"Maksudmu?"

" _Aku tidak tahu,_ " Taehyung mengucapnya begitu lambat. Seiring dengan nafsu makannya yang lambat laun hilang. Ia sudah melepas genggamannya pada sumpit besi. Menunduk begitu dalam dan perlahan mundur kemudian bangkit dengan gontai. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam memerhatikan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Kookie. Tapi _mungkin_ dia orang yang baik, juga gagah, tampan, dan... _baik_."

Kemudian Taehyung berjalan ke kamarnya dalam diam. Jungkook pun tak menahan kepergiannya, ia terlalu bingung dengan maksud Kakaknya. Otaknya masih lambat dalam mencerna ucapan Taehyung, namun ia hanya diam. Menatap ramen yang sudah dingin dan tersisa sedikit. Kenapa Taehyung nampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apabila memang Papanya sudah meninggal, lalu kenapa? Mereka sudah dewasa dan Jungkook bisa menerimanya. Kenapa Taehyung terlihat tidak bahagia membicarakannya? Jauh saat Jungkook berumur delapan, ia ingat, betapa ceria Taehyung menceritakan soal Mama kepadanya yang kala itu bertanya _'Bagaimana Mama waktu hyung masih kecil?'_. Matanya berbinar, terang, gerakannya aktif, penuh senyum dan tawa. Berbeda ketika ia menyebut Ayah, kemurungan yang ia dapat. Terbesit dalam benaknya, apakah Ayahnya dulu jahat?

Tidak, Taehyung bilang, Papa itu orang baik.

.

* * *

" _Mama adalah perempuan hebat! Mama pandai memasak, menjahit, dan bernyanyi!" Taehyung menceritakkannya menggebu sambil terus menyuapi bubur untuk Jungkook yang sedang demam. Wajahnya memerah lucu dan ingusnya terus terjun. "Suara Mama baguuuus sekali, kata Jiminie suara Mama seperti kicauan burung gereja. Ah, dia bahkan lupa kalau Mama itu ketua paduan suara di Gereja. Ah, dan Mama itu kuat sekali! Membawa barang belanja sepuluh kilo pun bisa!"_

 _Mata Jungkook membulat. "Sepuluh kilo? Mama beli apa saja?"_

" _Belanjaannya sih tiga kilo," Taehyung nyengir, mencubit hidung adiknya. "Tapi aku minta gendong, dan beratku saat itu masih tujuh kilo –atau delapan, ya? lupa, hehehe. Pokoknya, Mama kuat sekali, Kookie! Mama memang hebaaat sekali!"_

" _Hebat~!" Jungkook mengangguk kuat, bertepuk tangan riang. "Kalau begitu, Mama itu superman?"_

 _Taehyung tertawa hebat sekali, mengusak rambut Jungkook begitu riangnya. Meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang tersisa sedikit dan memeluk Jungkook erat dan memekik gemas. Jungkook menjerit geli sebab Kakaknya turut meremas perut buncitnya dan mengendusi pipi juga lehernya. "Jungkookie, Jungkookie, superman itu hyung! Kim Taehyung adalah Superman, kalau Mama, namanya SuperMama! Ayo, bilang yang benar, Kookie!"_

" _Taetae hyung adalah Superman!" Jungkook menepuk pipi Kakaknya. "Mama adalah SuperMama!"_

* * *

.

Jungkook keluar dari ruang guru dengan raut kusut. Ia menghembuskan napas lemas, kepalanya serasa dihantam begitu kuatnya. Jemarinya ia kepal erat-erat hingga memutih, hatinya terus mengutuk penuh dengki pada pemuda yang membuatnya merasa semarah ini. Oh Sehun, pria yang cukup membuatnya lelah menghadapi hidup. Sialan memang pemuda licik itu. "Terkutuk kau, bangsat."

"Untuk siapa, itu?"

Suara itu benar-benar terdengar menggelikan. Jungkook mendelik sebal, kepalannya semakin kuat seiring dengusan napas kesal yang ia keluarkan tatkala melihat seringai konyol dari wajah Oh Sehun dihadapannya, berdiri angkuh dan tidak tahu diri. " _Kau_ , brengsek. Seluruh umpatan dan caci maki yang keluar dari mulutku, khusus untukmu, keparat bangsat."

"Ah, Kelinci~" Sehun mengelus kepala Jungkook lagi, namun cepat ditepis empunya. "Kau –maksudku kita, tepat berada di depan ruang guru. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu apabila kau diberi peringatan satu tentang mengucap kalimat kotor. Lagipula, mendapat nilai C dalam presentasi, bukankah sudah cukup memalukan bagi siswa berprestasi sepertimu, Kim Jungkook?"

"Apa maumu, Sehun sialan?"

Sehun membungkam mulut Jungkook dengan telunjuknya. "Kau ini agresif sekali. Mari bicara ditempat yang lebih tenang? Yang jauh dari keramaian, dan dimana kita bisa bernegosiasi," Sehun menyeringai lagi kemudian mendorong bahu kurus Jungkook pergi bersamanya. Terkekeh kecil menyadari bahwa Jungkook cukup menurut padanya. Seperti anak kecil yang selalu berkata iya, pada seluruh perintahnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun senang bermain dengan Jungkook. "Hei, kawan. Aku minta maaf soal kemarin, kau tahu, alkohol mengendalikan semuanya."

Dihadapannya, Jungkook mendengus. "Kau nyaris membuat rahangku patah, brengsek. Dan apa-apaan _cocktail_ kemarin itu, ha? Kau pasti sengaja memesan dosis tinggi untukku!" ajunya marah. Ia kesal luar biasa, sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Sejak dulu, Oh Sehun memang senang membuatnya marah. "Dan kau ingkar! Aku sudah menuruti kemauan konyolmu itu tapi apa balasanmu? Kau tidak mengerjakan bagianmu, apa-apaan ini? kau pikir tugas ini hanya mainan?!" Jungkook mencengkeram kerah seragam Oh Sehun yang mengilat. "Katakan padaku; apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"H-hei, tenang, bung." Sehun melepas cengkeraman Jungkook begitu mudahnya. "Aku lupa, okay? Aku terlalu asyik kemarin malam, lagipula aku tidak seluruhnya tidak mengerjakan –"

"Kau hanya menuliskan judul Bab, bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa renyah, " _Okay, sorry._ Aku benar-benar lupa, kelinci." Kemudian mengelap bagian kerah seragamnya dengan congkak dan menatap Jungkook begitu licik, menyeringai, dan geli. "Lagipula, kau hebat sekali semalam. Kutebak, itu pertama kalinya kau menegak alkohol? Kuakui, kau hebat juga. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memiliki toleran tinggi, dan kau –lumayan,"

"Itu karena aku memang lebih hebat ketimbang kau."

"Makanya, ikutlah denganku." Ujarnya kemudian, yang dibalas kernyitan tidak mengerti di dahi Jungkook. Apaan pula maksud pemuda ini; ikut kemana maksudnya? "Aku mengundangmu secara ekslusif ke klubku, silahkan minum sepuasnya dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi untukku apabila kau bersedia tidur bersama jalang-jalang disana."

Tanpa diduga, secepat kilat Jungkook melayangkan bogeman. "Kau pikir aku semurah itu? Aku tidak sama dengamu, kau pikir kau hebat sebab bisa minum-minum dan seks dengan wanita yang bahkan entah kemana keperawanannya? _Kau salah. Kau itu murah, Oh Sehun_. Kau justru tidak jauh beda dengan para budak seks didalam sana, bermain hanya karena nafsu dan uang semata. Kau yang jalang, Oh Sehun."

"Ck, omong kosong." Sehun terkekeh miris. "Kau belum tahu rasanya, sudah berani menggurui."

"Aku tidak perlu tahu,"

Kemudian Sehun mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ah, aku lupa kau ini anak mami. _A crybaby_ , yah, anak sepertimu memang tidak tahu apa itu hidup," kemudian tertawa kala menangkap Jungkook menatapnya sedikit kaget dan penasaran. Wajahnya kentara betul ingin tahu apa yang Sehun utarakan, begitu manis dan lucu –mudah tertipu. "Aku bahkan ragu kau sudah mimpi basah atau belum,"

"Kau ini cari mati, ha?!"

" _Makanya, ikut denganku_." Sehun menegaskan, ditatapnya Jungkook yang tengah bernapas pendek-pendek. Meski bola matanya tetap memancarkan keingintahuan yang utuh, rasa penasaran itu terus membumbung dihatinya ingin meledak. Dan Sehun tahu. Ia mengeluarkan kartu nama dirinya yang merupakan CEO dari Wings Club, menyodorkannya pada Jungkook. "Datanglah kapanpun kau siap, akan kusambut kehadiranmu dengan sukacita. Mari minum bersama, dan warnai hidup dengan manisnya alkohol. Bukankah indah, Kim Jungkook?"

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan lagi dari nilai buruknya pada presentasi Sejarah. Sialnya, ini terjadi karena Oh Sehun dan tetek bengeknya yang kurang ajar telah membohonginya. Jika dipikir, betapa bodoh Jungkook telah percaya begitu saja pada sekumpulan serangga seperti mereka. Buat apa pula berharap mereka dapat mengerjakan tugasnya, jika tugas mereka sendiri saja selalu terbengkalai. Sialnya, Jungkook tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya dengan cara apapun. Padahal dia tengah giat untuk mengoleksi nilai bagus untuk beasiswa. Dan mendapat nilai C sungguh membuatnya muak bukan main; bagaimana jika ini terhitung di raport? Ah, sialan Oh Sehun itu.

Jungkook terus melangkah dengan sebal. Sampai tahu-tahu ia berhenti di depan restoran pasta yang nampak mewah sekali. Ia berdiri tepat di depan jendela kaca besar, terdiam menatap dua orang pria yang asyik makan dan berbincang penuh canda. Mereka memesan _spagethi bolognese_ dan _lasagna_. Jangan tanya darimana Jungkook tahu meski ia menyentuhnya saja belum pernah. Lama sekali ia menatap makanan lezat itu kemudian memerhatikan bagaimana interaksi kedua pemuda itu. Begitu hangat dan penuh tawa. Bertabur pelukan dan rasa asih yang luar biasa. Ia memang tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ia bisa menangkap gerak bibir pemuda yang nampak lebih muda disana, tertawa lebar dan memanggil pemuda satunya dengan _'hyung'_.

Ah, Kakak Beradik.

"Seandainya Taehyung juga begitu," gumam Jungkook. Kemudian ia segera tersadar akan pemikiran konyolnya. Buat apa ia berpikir seperti itu. Tentu dia tidak akan mampu bahkan untuk menjadi petugas kebersihan di restoran semewah ini; apalagi makan di dalam sana. Tidak mau disangka orang aneh, Jungkook lantas pergi dari sana. Nyaris terjungkal begitu ia mendapati Ayah Jihoon tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Mengenakan coat hitam panjang yang nampak dewasa sekali, kemudian tersenyum begitu manis dan sesuai kadarnya. Tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook mendekat meski kakinya gemetar mendadak, "Paman?"

"Ya," Ayah Jihoon tersenyum lagi. "Kau lebih suka _Dunkin Donuts_ atau _Starbucks_?"

Entah apa itu, Jungkook tidak tahu. " _N-ne?_ " kalau tidak salah, itu nama tempat minum kopi yang harganya lumayan mahal? Tapi kenapa ia bertanya pada Jungkook; mana pernah ia pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Tahu bentuknya saja tidak, ah, sial –ia pasti nampak bodoh saat ini. "Ah, tidak. Tidak. Kau nampak kurus, _Dunkin Donuts_ bukan pilihan bagus. Kalau begitu, _Mc Donalds_! Ya, benar, _Mc Donalds_ memang sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk semua masalah."

Jungkook terperanjat begitu Ayah Jihoon menarik lengannya masuk mobil. Ia hanya mengerjap pelan, menunggunya turut masuk mobil usai menutup pintu untuknya. Kemudian kata-kata tertahan begitu saja tatkala Ayah Jihoon duduk dan seluruh aromanya menyeruak di dalam sana. Membuatnya terpejam sesaat menikmati harumnya yang khas dan memabukkan. Namun ia tersadar ketika mobil mulai bergerak maju. "Uh... Paman, kita mau kemana?"

"Hm? _Mc Donalds_!" ujarnya riang, berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook yang masih bingung. "Kau pasti belum makan, 'kan? Kebetulan aku pun melewatkan makan siangku, jadi, aku benar-benar lapar. Ditambah melihatmu berdiri konyol di _La Pasta_ membuatku sedih." Kemudian wajah Jungkook memerah malu. Ternyata ia benar-benar nampak konyol tadi, sialnya, Ayah Jihoon melihat ekspresinya dan menganggapnya seperti pengemis. "Karena kopi dan donut tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, jadi mungkin _burger_ dan kentang bisa? Ah, tapi kau suka _Mc Donalds_ , 'kan? Masih ada waktu untuk menentukan sesuai keinginanmu,"

Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari Ayah Jihoon begitu menggelitiknya. Rasanya hangat dan mendebarkan, bahkan ia sempat memberi kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk memilih padahal ia pun tidak meminta. Ayah Jihoon memang benar-benar malaikat. "T-terserah Paman saja," akhirnya ia memilih menurut dan diam. Lagipula ia tidak pernah mencoba _Mc Donalds_ , apakah itu enak? Entah kenapa pemikiran konyolnya berkata, jika Ayah Jihoon bilang itu pilihan tepat, maka pasti benar-benar enak. Yah, entah kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba menyukai _Mc Donalds_.

"Ayo," sampai tahu-tahu Jungkook sudah berada di dalam _Mc Donalds_. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Uh... apa saja,"

Sebab Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus dipesan. Tahu menunya saja tidak. "Kalau begitu, aku akan cari tempat duduk saja," usul Jungkook kemudian. Ayah Jihoon mengangguk dan Jungkook segera menjauh, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih yang dekat jendela besar dan berada di sudut. Ah, sial, apa ini terlihat ambigu? Ia harap tidak, toh, hari ini _Mc Donalds_ penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Ia pun menunggu bersama degup jantungnya yang kian menggebu. Kemudian menoleh dan matanya berbinar menatap apa yang Ayah Jihoon bawa diatas nampannya. Banyak dan nampak enak, membuat Jungkook terperangah kagum. "Kau memilih tempat yang bagus," puji Ayah Jihoon yang kemudian membuat Jungkook nyaris tersedak. "Ah... aku hanya asal memilih saja, disini ramai sekali. Mm, Paman lapar sekali, ya? Banyak sekali yang dipesan."

Dihadapannya, Ayah Jihoon tertawa usai menegak cola. "Aku cukup sadis saat makan. Jadi, beginilah. Apalagi kalau sudah dengan _McD_ , aku –ah, kadang aku menyesal di akhir begitu sadar aku telah menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk _burger_." Kemudian Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Tapi, aku tidak merepotkan Paman, kan? Aku... tidak begitu lapar, kok. Paman saja yang langsung menyeretku kemari tanpa tanya dulu."

" _I'm okay,_ " ujarnya kalem. Menyuguhkan _burger_ ke hadapan Jungkook. " _Double Mc Spicy;_ satu dari yang terbaik dari _Mc Donalds_. Kuharap kau suka sesuatu yang pedas, sebab rasanya luar biasa!"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Tentu. Aku berterima kasih,"

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Ayah Jihoon memang orang yang baik. Lembut pada tiap ucapan maupun tindakan, penuh kasih sayang, dan humoris. Ayah Jihoon adalah orang yang menyenangkan diajak bicara dan berdiskusi. Poin tambahan, wajahnya benar-benar tampan hingga Jungkook tercekat dalam pesonanya. Bahkan kalau Jungkook tidak ingat pria ini sudah punya anak, mungkin ia pikir pria ini masih dua puluhan. Wajahnya terawat dan bersih, mulus nyaris sempurna, rahangnya tegas, matanya tajam, bibirnya pas, dan lesung pipi itu membuat Jungkook terus menerus menatapnya kagum. Manis dan gagah dalam satu wujud. Keramahannya yang membuatnya luluh di satu waktu. "Kenapa Paman mengajakku kemari, dan tidak bersama Jihoon?"

"Ah, dia menghubungiku kalau ada latihan paduan suara," ia menjawab kalem. Kemudian menggigit _burger_ nya lebar-lebar dan mengunyahnya rakus. Suaranya terdengar lucu saat menggilas habis roti dan daging itu. "Kalau hari Rabu dan Jum'at, memang jadwalnya latihan di Gereja." Lanjutnya kemudian, "Dan aku butuh teman makan, lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajukan diri sebagai anakku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersedak.

Jungkook tersenyum canggung, "Dan setelah kupikir, ide yang bagus. Setelah ini mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian ketika pulang bekerja untuk mampir makan malam," Ayah Jihoon mengunyah _french fries_ nya nikmat, kemudian mengemut jari panjangnya untuk menghilangkan remah garam disana. "Belakangan ini Jihoon jadi super sibuk, dia bilang ada kompetisi Lomba Biologi atau apa, yang diselenggarakan di Sekolah Hangeuk itu. Dia sudah minta ijinku untuk berpartisipasi, Ayah mana yang akan menolak, bukan? Aku mendukungnya, jadi mungkin Jihoonie sedang giat belajar untuk itu."

"Ah, ya. Wali kelas kami yang mengajukannya." Jungkook bersua. Ditatapnya Ayah Jihoon yang tenang meminum colanya. Jakunnya naik turun begitu lambat dan seksi. Jungkook menatapnya lama hingga ia nyaris merasa sesak napas. "Aku tidak masalah, jika bisa membantu Paman. Aku tidak punya jadwal tambahan di luar sekolah, begitu sekolah berakhir, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Tidak ada les?" Ayah Jihoon bertanya heran. Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Kakakku tidak punya uang banyak untuk itu. Bisa makan dengan baik saja sudah bersyukur, lagipula aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku bisa belajar darimana saja, aku punya Seokmin yang pandai Biologi dan Mingyu yang mahir matematika. Aku cukup oke dalam pelajaran yang lain, tapi aku masih belum punya teman yang jago bahasa Inggris, aku benar-benar payah dalam bahasa itu," Jungkook tertawa. "Terdengar seperti bukan bahasa manusia. Aku sedikit pun tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan."

Ayah Jihoon terkekeh geli. "Aku lumayan bisa bahasa Inggris, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya riang. "Aku bisa bertanya padamu, _seonsaengnim_?" tanyanya penuh nada gurau. Membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas, seketika lupa dengan jantung yang berdetak begitu gemuruhnya. Membawa mereka pada seribu candaan dan perbincangan seterusnya, yang terasa tanpa ujung dan kian tersambung. Hingga Ayah Jihoon mengambil tissue dan menangkup wajah Jungkook yang sedang asyik tertawa tadi. Membuatnya bungkam tak berkedip, hingga jemarinya kemudian bergetar kala Ayah Jihoon mengelap sudut bibir Jungkook yang belepotan saus. Kemudian bengong lagi saat Ayah Jihoon tersenyum lembut. "Makanmu cukup berantakan,"

"Ah... Maaf,"

Lagi, Ayah Jihoon tertawa menanggapinya. "Tidak masalah, kau lucu saat wajahmu penuh saus."

Ah, entah kenapa Jungkook menyukai kata _lucu_ mulai saat ini.

* * *

Pukul tujuh pagi, dan Jungkook sudah berangkat sekolah. Setelah sempat minum susu hangat buatan Taehyung yang entah kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini ia merasa senang, sesuatu dalam dadanya sering bergemuruh dan meluap-luap. Terkadang ia heran, mengapa ia bisa begini konyol seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan penyebabnya adalah seorang Ayah dari temannya sendiri, sering ia merasa bahwa perasaan gila ini adalah _bodoh_. Mana mungkin ia menyukai Ayah Jihoon, sebab Demi Tuhan, _meskipun ganteng dan oke_ , Tuan Lee sudah punya anak. Bayangkan jika mereka menikah, apa sudi Jihoon memanggilnya Mama?

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jungkook?_

"Kurasa aku sudah gila," gumamnya usai sadar atas pemikiran bodohnya. Kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan dan kembali menuruni anak tangga yang tak jua habis. Sampai ia berhenti dan menganga seperti dungu ketika mendapati mobil yang luar biasa ia kenal. Dengan pria tinggi yang tubuhnya terbalut kemeja ketat warna hijau pastel, bersandar pada badan mobil, wajah menengadah menantang cerahnya langit dan menggenggam segelas kopi yang masih beruap. Jungkook menatapnya tanpa berkedip bahkan untuk sedetik. Malah gemetar tatkala pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum, melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berdiri tegak menghadapnya. Jungkook pun meneguk ludahnya pahit dan melangkah mendekat. "Paman Lee?"

"Ya," dia menjawab demikian. "Selamat pagi, Jungkook."

Kendati merasa jantungnya kembali tak normal, Jungkook salah tingkah. "A-apa yang Paman lakukan disini?" ia celingukan sebentar, matanya memicing kedalam mobil. "Jihoon bersama Anda?"

" _No,_ " dia menjawab singkat, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jungkook dan menggiringnya mendekat. Menambahkan senyuman lembut yang hangat dan manis. "Jihoonie sedang ada seleksi untuk lomba di Sekolah Hangeuk, dia pergi pagi sekali. Aku kemari untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah," ujarnya kalem namun membuat Jungkook sesak menahan napasnya. Aromanya di pagi hari begitu pekat sampai Jungkook pusing tenggelam dalam wangi yang memabukkan ini. "Masuklah,"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, wajahnya konyol sebab ia belum sempurna memproses apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Ia tidak mengira jika Ayah Jihoon akan menjemputnya seperti ini. Dengan tampilan sekeren tadi, juga mendadak seperti ini. Bahkan Jungkook yakin, parfumnya pagi ini sedikit ditambahkan. Penciumannya cukup tajam, dan aroma Ayah Jihoon sedikit lebih pekat dibanding biasanya. Sialnya, ini membuat Jungkook nyaris mati oleh seluruh kesempurnaan dalam diri Ayah Jihoon yang luar biasa memikat. Kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Hendak menutup pintu sebelum Ayah Jihoon justru menarik pintunya lagi dan Jungkook hampir terjatuh dari sana. Mata mereka bertemu dan Jungkook tidak bisa lebih dari gugup saat ini. "Buat apa kau duduk dibelakang bila kau bisa duduk disampingku, Jungkook?"

Suaranya terdengar sedih dan dingin. "Keluar dari sana, dan duduk di sebelahku."

"Ah... Tentu," Jungkook masih dalam keadaan _blank_. Kemudian turun dan segera duduk di depan, tepat di sebelah sisi pengemudi. Matanya melirik takut pada Ayah Jihoon yang menatap jalan dalam diam, serius, dan sedikit berkurang kehangatannya. Jungkook menggigit bibir, apa ia barusan salah? Rasanya tidak begitu berarti jika hanya salah persepsi untuk tempat duduk. "Maaf ya, membuatmu terkejut,"

Barulah Jungkook berani menatap mata Ayah Jihoon kembali.

"Ah, tidak apa," ia menjawab sekenanya. Ayah Jihoon tersenyum lembut, "Kurasa yang barusan cukup berlebihan. Aku minta maaf, ya." ia mengatakannya begitu sungguh-sungguh hingga Jungkook merasa dirinya kembali tersedot kedalam pesonanya. Sialan, bahkan saat memelas dan meminta maaf saja rautnya tetap tampan dan membuatnya luluh begitu mudah. "Sebab kau bukan orang asing bagiku, jadi tidak ada hak untukmu duduk di belakang seperti tamu. Kau layak duduk disampingku sebagaimana Jihoon biasa berada. Hanya itu saja, selebihnya karena aku terkadang berlebihan menyikapi sesuatu. Tapi kuharap itu tidak membuatmu benci padaku,"

"T-tidak, kok!" _Mana mungkin aku membencimu, tampan._

Ayah Jihoon tersenyum lagi kemudian mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan lembut. Segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang menuju sekolah. Sesekali menyelipkan bahan diskusi yang menemani keheningan selama perjalanan. Juga Jungkook yang memekik girang saat tahu Ayah Jihoon memutar lagu G-Dragon sebab ia cinta mati pada sosok idola yang keren semacam dia. Disanalah bermula perbincangan tiada henti dan karaoke dadakan seiring perjalanan. Terasa menyenangkan dapat membunuh waktu seperti ini. "Sudah sampai," Jungkook mengangguk. Waktu memang cepat berlalu jika digunakan secara optimal.

Baru saja Jungkook pamit dan hendak turun, sebelum Ayah Jihoon menahannya. "Sebentar," katanya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon satu _dial_ yang ada di kontaknya. Tak berselang satu menit hingga ponsel Jungkook bergetar dalam saku celananya. Jungkook melirik Ayah Jihoon kemudian melihat ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut kala menemukan nomor tanpa identitas disana. Ia kembali menatap Ayah Jihoon yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu nomorku,"

"T-tapi..." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Tahu nomorku darimana?"

"Jihoonie yang memberikannya." Jawabnya kalem, kemudian mematikan sambungan. Kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan menatap Jungkook yang sibuk degan ponselnya. Masih dengan gigitan di bibirnya yang gugup, Jungkook segera menyimpan nomor _berharga_ itu. Kemudian jemarinya terhenti pada opsi _editing_ kontak. Dengan pelan menoleh pada Ayah Jihoon yang senantiasa menatapnya penuh senyum. "Aku –itu, harus kusimpan dengan nama Tuan Lee... atau...?"

Dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Namjoon."

" _N-ne?_ "

Ayah Jihoon tersenyum lagi, mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas. "Aku baru ingat kau belum tahu namaku, ya, Jungkook?" ia kemudian tertawa atas kebodohan kecilnya. Menatap Jungkook yang mengerutkan dahi kebingungan. "Simpan dengan nama Lee Namjoon."

* * *

Meskipun sering berpartisipasi dalam banyak lomba, Jihoon tetap lelah dan tidak biasa. Mengikuti kelas tambahan seringkali membuatnya mual. Begitu banyak rumus, kosakata, ilmu, dan substansi yang membuatnya pening. Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan tatapan memelas Guru Han yang memintanya untuk ikut lomba ini itu. Tahu begini, sejak awal Jihoon diam saja pur-pura bodoh. "Kepalaku –ah, rasanya kepalaku sudah bertambah berat satu kilo."

Kelas telah berakhir. Sejak ia lulus tahapan awal seleksi lomba di Sekolah Hangeuk, semua langsung membombardirnya dengan materi. Kelasnya jadi intensif dan Jihoon jadi jarang di rumah, bahkan memiliki waktu senggang untuk tidur nyenyak saja tidak bisa. Memang lomba yang hanya ada setahun sekali itu cukup bermutu dan bergengsi, sebuah keajaiban jika bisa mengikutinya –lebih, menang dan membuat nama sekolah jadi lebih baik. Jihoon melihat arlojinya, masih pukul empat sore. Hari ini ia mendapat kebebasan, tidak ada kelas, tidak ada materi tambahan, tidak ada pembelajaran. Yang jadi permasalahan adalah, justru ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Oh, Jihoonie!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, membalas singkat. "Kau sudah mau pulang?" Jihoon berbicara kemudian, menatap teman lesnya yang juga lolos seleksi awal perlombaan Sekolah Hangeuk. Yang diajak bicara mengangguk semangat seraya tersenyum lebar, nyaris merobek bibirnya sendiri. "Kakak sudah janji padaku, kami akan pergi makan bersama di Johnny's Pizza. Dia baru saja pulang dari Jeju, dan aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya!" ujarnya begitu semangat, nyaris menularkan senyumnya pada Jihoon. Ia menepuk tangannya girang dan tak henti tertawa. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Jangan biarkan aku menahanmu."

Kemudian ia pergi, Jihoon menatap punggung sempitnya dari jauh. Tersenyum pelan mengingat senyum cerahnya barusan. Mungkin, hanya ia yang tidak memiliki rencana bagus untuk bersenang-senang. Ia merasa konyol, ketika jadwal padat ia meminta ruang. Namun ketika ia mendapat kesempatan, ia justru tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seketika ia teringat temannya barusan, yang akan melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama Kakaknya. Dan ia terpekur, mungkin ia juga akan bermain dengan Kakaknya?

.

.

Jihoon berlari kecil. Napasnya megap-megap sebab kelelahan, namun tak menghilangkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia menatap _paper bag_ dalam genggamannya, tersenyum lagi sebab merasa senang. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan dan duduk di sebuah ayunan yang sedikit reyot termakan waktu. Mengeluarkan bunyi memilukan namun tetap mampu menahan massa Jihoon untuk terduduk disana. Ia memeluk erat _paper bag_ nya, menggerakkan ayunan pelan-pelan, dan tersenyum sembari menunggu.

Kiranya sudah lama ia menunggu.

Entah itu sudah tiga atau lima tahun lalu. Terhitung sudah ia tidak bertemu Kakak tersayangnya. Lama sekali sampai ia merasa luar biasa rindu. Biasanya, pemuda itu akan lewat setiap hari disini. Tapi entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menghilang dari kehidupan Jihoon. Tahu-tahu tidak pernah lewat nyaris lima tahun sampai sekarang. Dan Jihoon tidak bisa tidak merasa sedih sebab kehilangan. Ia rindu sosok manisnya, senyum lebarnya, juga segala afeksi lembut dari tiap usapan jemarinya yang seringan kapas dan memabukkan. Dan untuk pertama dalam tiga tahun terakhir ia tidak menunggu, ia kembali. Terduduk dengan riang dan tersenyum manis. Berharap Kakaknya datang, paling tidak sekali saja.

Dan akhirnya datang.

"Kakak...?" Jihoon memicing, nyaris tidak percaya begitu saja Kakaknya lewat di ujung jalan sana. Ia melebarkan senyumnya dan meloncat turun dari ayunan. Berlari dengan kekuatan maksimal mendekat kesana. Memanggilnya kencang nyaris menangis bahagia. Akhirnya, ia bertemu lagi. " _Hyung!_ " Jihoon lantas semakin kencang berlari sebab yang dipanggil tak menoleh, pun mendengar.

Lantas ia mencekal lengan Kakaknya. Terperangah senang mendapati ini benar. " _Hyung!_ "

Yang ditunggu pun menoleh terkejut. Mendapati Jihoon tersenyum lebar dengan wajah berbinarnya serta mata berkaca-kaca membuatnya terharu dalam sedetik. Kemudian melongo kaget sebab benar ini adalah Jihoon. Ia nyaris tidak percaya dan menutup mulutnya, "Lee Jihoon?" tanyanya memastikan. Kemudian tertawa lebar begitu Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Jihoon memeluk Kakaknya begitu senang dan erat. Hampir saja ia sesak kehabisan napas bila Kakaknya tak lantas melepas pelukan itu, mengusak rambut Jihoon dan tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau menungguku?"

"Tentu," Jihoon mengangguk semangat. Kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kakaknya, menggiringnya duduk bersebelahan di ayunan tadi. "Aku selalu menunggu, _hyung_. Tapi sudah tidak lagi dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Aku sibuk dengan banyak perlombaan dan ujian kenaikan tingkat. Sistem pendidikan di Korea sekarang cukup rumit." Keluhnya sejenak, "Tapi aku sedang libur hari ini! dan mungkin intuisiku sedang tajam, sebab entah kenapa aku ingin sekali kemari. Aku marah soalnya _hyung_ hilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku kemana kau selama ini," kemudian Jihoon merengut.

Kakaknya tertawa. "Aku punya pekerjaan baru sekarang. Akan jauh jika aku pulang lewat jalan ini."

"Lantas hari ini...?"

"Mungkin kita jodoh?" Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Sebab entah kenapa aku pun ingin kemari."

Jihoon tertawa renyah. "Begitukah? Baguslah, soalnya aku rindu sekali denganmu, _hyung_." Kemudian mengambil _paper bag_ di bawah kakinya, dan menyodorkannya kepada Kakaknya. Menghadirkan kerutan tidak mengerti disana. Jihoon tersenyum lembut sekali, "Ayo kita makan? Aku lapar~"

"Astaga, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kan?"

Mereka tertawa, Jihoon mengeluarkan isi _paper bag_ itu. Sekotak pizza ukuran medium dengan _topping_ jamur dan sosis dengan tambahan ekstrak keju dan lada hitam. Satu dari favorit Jihoon dan Kakaknya, mengambil satu potong lantas menyuapkan untuk Kakaknya, "Astaga, aku bisa ambil sendiri, Jihoonie." Kemudian turut mengunyahnya dan terkekeh kecil. Ikut mengambil satu potong dan menyuapkannya pada Jihoon yang dibalas tawa renyah. "Hei, mulutmu belepotan. Sebentar,"

Jihoon tersenyum dalam diam ketika Kakaknya mengelap sudut bibir yang kotor oleh saus dan remah pizza yang berantakan disana. Matanya menelisik wajah Kakaknya yang masih manis dan cantik, begitu memikat dengan mata bulat, hidung tegas, dan bibir tebal merahnya. "Terima kasih, Taetae _hyung_."

Yang lebih tua tersenyum lembut.

"Omong-omong, pekerjaan apa itu?" Jihoon memulai, kembali mengunyah pizzanya. "Ah, hanya sebagai pelayan di restoran teman lamaku –ah, bukan. Sekarang masih jadi teman, maksudku, sahabat. Kau masih ingat Park Jimin, kan?" dihadapannya, Jihoon mengangguk lucu. Kemudian menyuarakan pendapatnya. Memang jika bersama Taehyung, ia ingin banyak sekali bicara. "Yang baik hati seperti malaikat itu, kan? Yang menemani Taetae _hyung_ bermain dan sekolah? Aku ingat, tapi belum pernah bertemu barang sekali. Kapan-kapan, kenalkan padaku, _hyung_. Ah, tidak. Berikan aku alamat tempat kerjamu maka aku akan kesana lain waktu."

"Baiklah,"

Jihoon terkekeh senang masih mengunyah pizzanya. "Lama sekali tidak bertemu seperti ini, _hyung_. Aku sedih tidak bisa melihatmu setiap hari seperti lima tahun lalu." Ujarnya polos, membuat Taehyung menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah dalam dadanya. Ia tersenyum lirih dan mengusap kepala Jihoon penuh sayang. Menggumam maaf dengan suara pelan namun Jihoon tetap mampu mendengarnya. Ia tidak begitu memusingkan lagi, toh, ia dan Taehyung sudah bertemu sekarang. tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung yang sudah lama tak dijumpanya. Seketika rasa penat lenyap begitu mudahnya, berganti dengan semangat yang kian menggebu dalam tubuhnya tanpa henti. "Apa kehidupanmu jauh lebih baik sekarang, _hyung_?"

"Tentu, kenapa bertanya?" Taehyung mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Aku sudah punya pekerjaan tetap sekarang. mendengarmu begitu aku jadi ingat Jungkook. Terus saja bertanya tentang keadaanku, sering kupikir kalian ini sama. Setipe dan mirip, meskipun dalam penampilan berbeda jauh, sih."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa begitu Jihoon merajuk, mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tetap mengunyah pizza dengan suara mencebik lucu. Jihoon memang selalu nampak lucu dimatanya, nyaris sama dengan Jungkook yang sedang ngambek. Menggemaskan sekali sampai Taehyung tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Apa?"

Hening sebentar, Jihoon nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali bersua. _"Tidak bisakah, kalian tinggal saja bersamaku?"_ ujarnya penuh keraguan. Matanya melirik Taehyung yang terdiam, membisu dengan wajah datar dan raut tak sedap. Dari sana Jihoon tahu, bahwa ucapannya _salah_. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata demikian apabila itu berarti menghilangkan senyum di wajah cantik itu. Tapi sering ia pikir bahwa Taehyung _layak_ hidup enak seperti dirinya pula. Mereka sering membahas ini, berawal dari usul Jihoon dan selalu berakhir pada emosi Taehyung yang tidak stabil. Sering mereka bertengkar karena diskusi seperti ini, di satu sisi, Jihoon merasa menyesal sekali. Ia pun tahu harga diri Taehyung sangat tinggi. "Jihoonie, ini sudah lima tahun lamanya," ia memulai. "Dan tidak ada alasan untukku memenuhinya. Toh, aku punya kehidupan yang sudah jauh lebih baik ketimbang dulu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku sudah besar, dan bertanggung jawab menghidupi Jungkook dengan tangan dan keringatku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu rumah mewah dan kekayaan. Aku bisa menghasilkan uang dengan tenagaku sendiri, meski sulit, aku harus melakukannya seorang diri."

"Kelak, aku akan mengirim Jungkook ke Amerika untuk kuliah," Taehyung tersenyum. "Dan kurasa Mama akan jauh lebih bangga padaku bila itu atas kerja kerasku sendiri, bukan derma dari siapapun. Kau sudah kuanggap adik sendiri, Jihoonie. Aku senang bisa bermain dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu tapi aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu lebih dari lima tahun lalu. Aku sudah lewat dua puluh lima, akan memalukan bila aku masih bergantung pada seseorang untuk bertahan hidup."

" _Hyung –_ "

Buru-buru Taehyung menyela, " _Aku bahagia hidup begini_. Aku sudah janji pada Mama dan Jungkook agar hidup lebih baik. Bekerja lebih giat supaya keuangan kami membaik. Bila Jungkook bisa kuliah di Amerika, jelas ia akan menjadi batu loncatan untuk kehidupanku pula." Ia mengelus rambut Jihoon yang beraroma mawar. "Hei, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu –astaga, kau membuatku tidak tega." Lantas memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku oke, Jihoonie." Ujarnya meyakinkan. "Kalau kau sudah seumurku, pasti mengerti."

"Jadi _hyung_ menganggapku masih kecil?!"

Taehyung tertawa kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Memang, kan? Bahkan kau masih kelas dua," kemudian lanjut tertawa begitu Jihoon merengut sebal. Meski akhirnya ikut tertawa pula, toh, suara tawa itu terdengar menyenangkan dan menular begitu dahsyatnya. Sejenak Jihoon berpikir, mungkin benar jika Taehyung sudah lebih baik, jauh lebih baik ketimbang lima tahun lalu. Ia tersenyum dalam diam menatap sosok yang lebih tua, yang sejak lama jadi Kakak dan panutannya, yang ia rindukan sebab lama tak bertemu, _yang memendam luka sebegitu dalam meski ia hanya diam dan tersenyum saja sepanjang waktu_. Seolah semua _memang_ baik-baik saja, dan itu sama sekali tidak menggangunya. Ia hanya bisa diam jika Taehyung sudah menyuarakan pendapatnya sebab satu sifat dalam dirinya adalah keras kepala. Harga dirinya tinggi dan berteguh hati. Namun tak apa, Jihoon menghargainya. Selama ia masih bisa bertemu seperti ini, sedekat ini, sehangat ini, semenyenangkan ini.

" _Hyung, maafkan aku._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

.

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _Ah, akhirnya aku kembali._

 _Ini... mungkin sudah nampak begitu jelas alur ceritanya. Yah, saya memang tidak begitu mahir dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu dan membungkusnya jadi kisah misteri bercabang-cabang. Saya tidak se jago itu, menurut saya. Tapi paling tidak, cerita ini terus berlanjut. Hahaha_

 _Juga, terima kasih kepada para pembaca, yang memberi favs & follows, dan reviewers, juga para sider. Saya juga terkadang hanya jadi sider jadi saya pun maklum. Tapi silahkan jikalau ada kritik pun saran yang ingin diungkapkan. Kemarin, ada yang berkeluh soal sifat Taehyung yang terlalu naif dan lemah. Saya hanya tertawa membacanya, saya memang sengaja membuatnya nampak lemah sejak awal. Dia sebenarnya kuat namun hanya dipendam. Saya menggambarkan Taehyung yang lemah di luar namun kuat dalam berpendirian dan menerima cercaan. Seperti itulah, saya harap semua memahami karakterisasi yang saya buat. Maaf jika itu mengganggu, lagipula saya pun tidak mungkin selamanya membuatnya pasrah keadaan, kok. Pasti ada saatnya ia meledak, sebab tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, kan?_

 _Mungkin cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih, dan semoga bermanfaat._

 _Happy reading~!^^_

 _[copyright-sugantea]_


	4. Chapter 4

Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa hebat. Rona merah sejak tadi sudah muncul bahkan sejak Jungkook mematut dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja tipis berwarna merah _maroon_ kesukaannya dengan lengan panjang dilipat hingga ke siku tajamnya. Ia mengenakan _levis_ hitam sederhana, lagipula ia tidak punya baju mahal. Ia ingin pakai topi, tadinya. Tapi ia justru menghabiskan tiga puluh menit hanya untuk menata rambutnya jadi ia batal mengenakannya. Ia menggerutu saat tahu jam tangannya sudah tidak berdetak. Taehyung selalu lupa perintahnya untuk memperbaikinya, sial, Taehyung dan kepikunannya membuat Jungkook geram. Memangnya dia kakek, apa?

Tapi tidak apa, _toh_ , ia sedang senang.

Kemarin saat ia _tidak sengaja_ bertemu Namjoon, pria itu mengajaknya pergi di hari Minggu. Tentu Jungkook senang bukan kepalang. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk cepat dan menyetujui. Memang punya alasan apa hingga ia menolak? Tidak ada. Salahkan Namjoon dan pesona memikatnya. "Lama menunggu, Jungkookie?"

Namanya tidak pernah terdengar seindah ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak, kok. Baru saja," _baru duduk setelah dua puluh menit berdiri_. Jungkook tersenyum simpul sedikit canggung. Meski tetap menampilkan gigi besarnya yang nampak lucu. Ia hanya berjalan disamping Namjoon kala pria itu mengajaknya. Berbincang banyak sekali hal sampai Jungkook sempat lupa dengan degup jantungnya yang menggila. "Aku membutuhkan koper baru. Sebenarnya, sekadar informasi, kalau aku ini _God of Destruction_ ; Master dari perusak. Tanganku yang besar ini hanya berguna untuk reparasi alat elektronik dan membuat laporan kantor saja. Sisanya hanya bisa membuat kadaluarsa sebuah barang jadi lebih cepat," curah Namjoon di perjalanan. Jungkook senantiasa mendengar begitu baik, menaruh perhatian besar pada tiap kata yang keluar.

"Memangnya Paman akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Namjoon menunjuk satu toko peralatan berlibur, isyarat untuk melihat-lihat. Dan mereka langsung masuk. Dengan cepat melangkah dan mata memindai, mencari koper yang bagus. "Dua hari lagi akan ada dinas ke Jinan, ada proyek perkembangan cabang disana. Aku turut hadir karena aku berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan proposalnya," ia menyentuh satu koper berwarna coklat lembut. "Menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak paham beginian," Jungkook nyengir malu. "Tapi coba lihat dalamnya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, mencoba melihat bagian dalam kopernya. Seorang SPG wanita menghampiri dengan senyum ramah, bertanya hal-hal kecil yang mungkin bisa membantu Namjoon menemukan koper yang sesuai untuknya. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap sekeliling, banyak sekali barang disini. Baju santai, baju pantai, baju renang, topi, papan selancar, tas _backpack_ , sandal gunung, sepeda. Daritadi ia pun sudah melihat harga yang dipasang disini dan itu sungguh membuatnya mual. Namun saat ia melihat deretan papan selancar yang bermotif lembut, ia terpaku. Seketika teringat laut yang berhiaskan debur ombak membelah khidmat, yang panasnya menembus kulit hingga ia nyaris terpanggang, serta pasir lembut yang sangat hangat dan menyatu dengan kulitnya.

Ia rindu Busan.

Jauh sebelum ia dan Taehyung tinggal di Seoul, rumahnya adalah Busan. Sudah dua belas tahun lalu jika diingat-ingat. Entah apa gerangan yang membuat Kakaknya pindah ke tempat mengerikan seperti ini, ia jua tak mengerti. Paling tidak, ia bisa bertemu banyak orang yang berarti di hidupnya, juga melihat kemerlap Metropolitan secara langsung. Setidaknya, Seoul tidak seburuk itu.

"Hei," lamunan Jungkook buyar saat Namjoon menepuk kepalanya. "Melamunkan apa? Kau mau membeli sesuatu disini?" ah, pertanyaan yang konyol. Mana mungkin Jungkook membeli barang di tempat mahal seperti ini. Masuk mall sebesar ini saja ia sudah merasa kecil sekali, ia tidak biasa dengan hembusan AC yang kuat dan kemerlap menyilaukan dari lampu-lampu toko mahal yang hanya melihat dari _price tag_ nya saja nyaris membuat Jungkook jantungan. Jual ginjal dulu baru mampu dia. Jungkook menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum lembut, "Hanya lihat-lihat saja. Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan apapun, kok. Aku tidak ada rencana berlibur kemana pun."

"Bukankah sebentar lagi liburan tiba?"

Yang ditanya tertawa kecil, "Ya, dan sebentar lagi itu adalah enam bulan."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Namjoon membulatkan matanya kaget, nampak begitu konyol hingga Jungkook tambah terpingkal hingga perutnya nyeri. Ah, Namjoon mudah sekali membuatnya senang. Padahal hanya membuat raut terkejut, tetapi nampak sangat lucu dimatanya. Namjoon turut tertawa dihadapannya. Kemudian terinterupsi sejenak saat sang SPG datang membawakan koper yang telah dibeli Namjoon, terbungkus rapi dan elegan. Bahkan Jungkook tahu, bungkusnya saja mahal. "Ayo kita makan? Aku mendengar suara perutmu tadi,"

Sontak Jungkook memeluk perutnya, matanya membola. "Aku tidak,"

"Bercanda," ujar Namjoon kalem. Tertawa singkat dan merangkul Jungkook lantas pergi dari toko itu, berjalan santai dengan ribuan bahasan yang ia coba singgung untuk Jungkook. Matanya memindai cepat, memilih restoran yang cocok untuk keduanya. Sebelum Jungkook malah terjatuh begitu tiba-tiba hingga suaranya begitu kencang dan membuat Namjoon kaget. Lantas berlutut dan memastikan keadaan Jungkook yang sedang meringis pilu. Matanya terpancar kekhawatiran, "Sakit sekali tidak?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, bibirnya ia gigit. "Lumayan,"

"Bisa berdiri?" Namjoon kemudian terus menatap Jungkook meski ia turut membantunya bangkit. Tubuhnya agak goyah namun kembali tegap. Disana Jungkook tersenyum lemah dan menepak lututnya yang tadi terbentur keras sekali. Namjoon menggeleng pelan, kenapa pula dia bisa begitu ceroboh hanya untuk berjalan? Lucu sekali. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku laki-laki. Ayo kita –lah...?"

Namjoon turut menurunkan pandangannya, mengikuti Jungkook yang memekik heboh. Kakinya ia angkat satu dan mengerang sebal. Menatap sepatunya yang menganga dan rusak. Nampak konyol dan memalukan. Sial, sudah jatuh tertimpa sial. Sial sekali, kalau begini habis sudah citra dirinya dihadapan Namjoon. Malu bukan main. Kenapa juga sepatunya harus rusak di saat seperti ini. "Ayo kita belikan satu untukmu,"

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku bisa –"

"Kau mau berjalan seperti apa dengan sepatu begitu?" Namjoon menantang. Menyeret tubuh Jungkook menuju toko sepatu yang seingatnya ada sekitar lima toko dari tempat mereka berada. Ingatannya tidak begitu buruk, Namjoon yakin. Mana tega ia membiarkan Jungkook begitu. "Lagipula kenapa kau selalu memakai sepatu itu, sih?" ia menggerutu sebal. "Seingatku itu juga sepatu sekolahmu,"

Jungkook menggigit bibir, "Aku cuma punya satu sepatu."

Selanjutnya diam. Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan raut tak terbaca. Membuat Jungkook tertunduk dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mata Namjoon tak lagi hangat, senyumnya hilang, alisnya bertaut tidak enak dilihat. Dan Jungkook sangat tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu, ia takut. "Maka kita harus benar-benar membeli sepatu,"

"Paman,"

"Kau mau mempermalukan aku atau dirimu sendiri?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada dingin. Yang ditanya terkesirap kaget mendapat nada yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Benar, ia memalukan saat ini setidaknya di hadapan Namjoon. Dan ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, ia akan nampak bodoh. Jadi ia hanya diam dan menunduk, mengucap maaf, membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik lembut menuju toko sepatu. Meski dalam diam ia ingin menangis. Ia tidak enak hati, sudah malu, masih saja ia diperhatikan. Kurang baik apa Namjoon terhadapanya. "Tuan Lee Namjoon –"

Yang lebih tua mendudukkan Jungkook di sofa kecil di toko sepatu yang baru saja mereka masuki. Menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi berlutut, jemari meremas bahu mungil Jungkook, dan menatap mata bulat yang jernih dan cantik itu disertai senyuman kecil yang menenangkan. "Maafkan sikapku tadi, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu memalukan," ujarnya kemudian. "Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Terlebih mendengarmu mengakui hanya punya satu sepatu. Itu menyayat hatiku, Jungkook. Apa orangtuamu sangat tidak memperhatikanmu? Apa baju ini juga hanya satu? Apa celana ini juga hanya satu? Tahu begini kita belanja untukmu, aku hanya perlu ke tukang reparasi tas,"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. "Aku merasa tidak enak hati,"

"Jikalau demikian, maka terimalah hadiahku." Ia tersenyum lembut, "Kita akan belanja untukmu."

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook – role as Kim Jungkook**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon – role as Lee Namjoon**_

 _ **[Vkook. Koov. – brothership]**_

 _ **And The rest of Bangtan members.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jungkook hanya tidak melihat apa yang Taehyung lakukan untuknya.**_

 _ **Juga tidak mau tahu atau sekadar memikirkannya.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Begitu Jungkook sampai di depan rumah, langkahnya tertahan. Matanya memandangi sepatu baru yang dibelikan Namjoon tadi. Ia menimang, apakah ia harus sejelas ini pulang dengan meletakkan sepatu mahal yang tidak pernah terlihat di rumah mereka? Ia malas menanggapi pertanyaan tidak penting Taehyung tentang ini itu yang pasti banyak sekali. Apalagi jika ia dikira macam-macam karena pulang membawa barang bagus dan mahal. Sebelum ia turun dari mobil Namjoon tadi, ia melirik jam digital disana; pukul sembilan. Dan ia ingat betul kalau hari Minggu jadwal Taehyung bekerja hanya separuh hari. Jadi pasti dia sudah pulang dan menunggu. Ah, dia bingung.

Tetapi ia tetap mengganti sepatunya.

Kembali mengenakan sepatu rusaknya, kemudian menyimpan sepatu barunya pada _paper bag_ di genggamannya. Untung Namjoon mengalah tidak membuang sepatu lusuhnya ini. Kemudian ia masuk usai memastikan penampilannya tidak mencurigakan. "Aku pulang,"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Tapi lampu menyala terang. Sepatu Taehyung ada, dan rumahnya tidak dikunci; sudah pasti dia di rumah. Biasanya jika Jungkook pulang terlambat, pasti Kakaknya akan lari dan memeluk tubuhnya dan mengatakan rindu lalu bertanya banyak hal yang mengganggu. Tapi ini tidak, lantas Jungkook buru-buru melepas sepatunya dan berlari ke kamar. Membuka pintu kamarnya cepat dan melempar _paper bag_ ke dalam sana, menghasilkan suara debuman keras. "Jungkookie?"

"Oh! Ya, ya!" refleks dia berteriak kaget, menatap Kakaknya yang mengernyit heran. "Kenapa gugup begitu?"

"Aku tidak,"

Taehyung terdiam saja, memilih setuju. "Habis darimana saja? Malam sekali pulangnya,"

"Terserah aku lah."

Lantas Jungkook melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lengket karena keringat, meskipun dia berada dalam lindungan AC nyaris seharian penuh, tapi rasanya tetap tidak nyaman. Ia perlu menyegarkan pikirannya pula. Besok sudah Senin dimana ia harus sekolah lagi. Bertemu Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan lagi. Ah, sial.

.

.

Taehyung baru selesai gosok gigi. Sudah selesai merapikan rumah dan cuci piring. Ia meregangkan tubuh pegalnya dan mengambil kunci yang sengaja ia gantung di dekat jam dinding. Menguap lebar begitu tahu sekarang pukul dua belas malam. Lantas mengusak mata berairnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan hendak menguncinya. Meski tidak punya barang mahal tapi ia pun tidak mau ada pencuri masuk, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin bisa dicuri dari tempat seperti ini, _sih_. Ia membuka matanya yang sudah nyaris terpejam sebab menginjak sepatu yang tergeletak berantakan. Kemudian berjongkok menatapnya lekat-lekat. Memfokuskan pandangannya. "Bukankah ini sepatu Kookie?"

Lantas matanya kemudian membola kala menemukan sepatu itu rusak, menganga lebar dan nampak lusuh sekali. Hatinya mencelos tidak tega, seketika wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum mengenakan seragam sekolahnya terlintas di benaknya. Ia semakin tidak enak hati. Pasalnya Adiknya hanya punya satu sepatu, sempat dia merengek minta beli yang baru. Tapi Taehyung dipersulit dengan tagihan kontrak rumah dan listrik. Sejak saat itu Jungkook tidak pernah meminta lagi, ditambah sifat pelupa miliknya yang mengganggu. Dia merasa bodoh sekali. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa ke sekolah dengan sepatu seperti ini? Yang ada dia dibuat malu lagi.

"Aku ini memang payah sekali," ujarnya melas. Lantas buru-buru mengunci pintu dan membawa sepatu Jungkook bersamanya. Mampir sebentar ke gudang dan mengambil lem kayu, serta benang sol dan jarumnya. Duduk di ruang tengah dan fokus memperbaiki sepatu adiknya yang mengenaskan. Sekali saja, ia ingin membuat Jungkook tersenyum tulus. Besok dia akan beli sepatu baru untuknya, jangan sampai ia lupa lagi. Tapi paling tidak, hanya sampai besok, sepatu ini bisa dipakai sementara. Setelah itu dia berjanji akan membelikan adiknya sepatu baru yang layak pakai.

.

.

"Kau suka sepatu merk apa, Kookie?"

Yang ditanya nyaris tersedak susu vanillanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti yang kau coba tanyakan padaku saat ini." ujarnya mencoba jujur, sebenarnya Kakaknya ini habis tertimpa apa sampai bisa gegar otak begini. Tiba-tiba menjadi Kakak yang baik dan selalu bertanya apa yang dia suka, apa yang dia inginkan, apa yang dia mimpikan. Kalau dulu, dia merengek saja Taehyung tidak mampu beri, dan apa sekarang dia mencoba mewujudkannya? Terlambat, dia sudah tidak butuh. Taehyung memang payah.

"Sepatumu kan rusak," Jungkook terpaku, matanya bergerak gelisah. "Kau tidak bilang padaku."

"Percuma. Sudah jauh-jauh bulan aku minta yang baru, kau dan seribu alasan tunggakan pembayaran itu membuatku muak, _hyung_. Aku lelah meminta, toh, tidak akan dapat."

Taehyung tersenyum meski hatinya tersayat sedikit. "Maaf. Tapi untuk kali ini aku berjanji akan membelikannya untukmu. Sekarang tinggal katakan saja, kau suka sepatu yang seperti apa? Aku sudah meminta Jimin menemaniku. Dia pandai memilih sesuatu yang bagus dan kurasa –"

"Tidak perlu."

Ucapan dingin itu membuat Taehyung bungkam. Mengerjap tidak mengerti, apakah Adiknya terlampau marah sampai ia akan menghukumnya seperti ini? Tapi tetap saja, mana bisa Jungkook terus memakai sepatu bututnya ke sekolah, tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan sepatu itu bertahan. Dilihatnya Jungkook menghela sebal. Susunya ia tenggak cepat lantas bangkit dan masuk kamar, mengambil ranselnya kemudian menenteng sepatu, lebih bersih dan mengilap. Membuat Taehyung melotot dan menganga kecil melihatnya. Ia hendak bicara namun Jungkook cepat menyela, " _Aku sudah punya yang baru_." Ujarnya cepat lantas memakainya dan berjalan ke pintu. "Aku berangkat,"

"T-tunggu dulu!" Taehyung menahan lengan Jungkook. Di putarnya tubuh itu menghadapnya, "Kau dapat darimana sepatu itu? Kapan kau membeli yang baru? Apa kemarin –"

"Argh! Berhenti bertanya ini itu padaku!"

Jungkook berteriak, membuat Taehyung lagi-lagi diam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya sepatu baru? Kau berpikir, karena aku masih anak ingusan yang masih sekolah makanya aku tidak bisa membeli apa yang aku mau? Kau pikir karena aku ini masih bocah maka aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan?" suaranya ia buat tinggi. Lelah sekali.

"Jungkook, aku hanya – "

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sebab kau adalah tulang punggung keluarga, kau merasa bertanggung jawab atas aku. Kau merasa karena hanya kau yang paling tua, seharusnya kau yang menghidupi aku. Ya memang sebaiknya seperti itu tapi apa? _Tidak bisa, kan?_ " Jungkook menepis lengan Taehyung. "Hanya karena kau memiliki pekerjaan bukan berarti kau bisa memberikan apa yang aku butuh. Kau bahkan tidak peduli apakah sepatuku rusak, apakah bukuku sudah habis, apakah tasku jebol, apakah bajuku sudah sempit tidak muat, apakah pensilku sudah sependek jari kelingking; _kau tidak peduli_. Sama sekali tidak, yang kau pikirkan hanya uang, uang, dan uang. Bagaimana caranya kau melunasi hutang piutang tentang tunggakan kontrak dan listrik, juga makanan. Sisanya tentang aku kau tidak mau tahu."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku melakukan ini untukmu,"

" _Untukku bagaimana?_ " ia bertanya dengan nada merana. "Coba katakan apa yang lakukan untuk menghidupi aku dengan benar, apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku supaya aku tersenyum dan tidak terlihat memalukan di hadapan yang lain; tidak usah dijawab, jawabannya _tidak ada_!" ia menepak seragamnya yang barusan menjadi kusut. "Terserah aku dapat sepatu darimana, dari siapa, kapan aku membelinya, dimana aku membelinya, bagaimana bisa aku membelinya. Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang aku mau dan butuh, yasudah. Aku _bisa_ mendapatkannya sendiri."

"Jungkook –"

"Aku pergi." Lantas Jungkook keluar rumah dengan segera. Mengabaikan Kakaknya yang terdiam menganga seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu. Otaknya terlalu kosong untuk berpikir, tiap kata yang keluar dari ucapan Jungkook beberapa menit lalu terus menggerayangi pikirannya hingga ia nyaris gila. Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam, lantas menatap sepatu yang sudah ia siapkan dengan rapi di depan pintu, berharap Jungkook terkesima dengan hasil karyanya. Nyatanya tidak. Cacian yang ia dapatkan.

Kim Taehyung memang bodoh.

* * *

Jimin sudah rapi dengan kemeja tipis berwarna hijau tosca yang lembut dan levis coklat, mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitam mengilat, _Army Swiss_ di lengan kirinya, bahkan mengenakan _pomade_ tipis di rambutnya yang baru saja dicukur. Ganteng, menurutnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana yang sengaja ia ketatkan sedikit. Melangkah keluar dari ruang kantornya dan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan nampan-nampan kotor. Wajahnya manis sekali.

"Hei," ia menegurnya halus, mempertahankan senyumnya. "Jadi kencan tidak?"

Yang diajak bicara mendelik dan ingin muntah. "Kencan apanya."

"Kalau mengajak Park Jimin pergi, itu artinya kencan." Jimin menyuarakan pendapatnya lantas terkikik oleh reaksi Taehyung yang wajahnya sudah tertulis _annoyed_. Ia memilih duduk di samping Taehyung dan menarik nampan-nampan yang belum selesai di bersihkan dengan kain. Menghasilkan dengungan malas dari karyawannya yang terdengar lucu itu. "Ayo, katanya mau beli sepatu."

Taehyung merengut, meniup poninya sambil menyandarkan punggung lelahnya. Matanya sedikit kosong dan tidak bersinar, rautnya malas ogah-ogahan, dan Jimin tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya lagi. Ah, anak ini memang sangat sensitif. "Kenapa _babe_?" kemudian ia harus berteriak nyaring usai Taehyung mencubit pinggangnya luar biasa kencang. Sial Taehyung dan jari kurusnya yang jago menyiksa tubuh Jimin tanpa ampun. "Hei, ayo, jadi tidak? Kucium kalau sampai tidak jadi, aku sudah dandan sampe ganteng begini, nih. Cepat ganti baju sana, aku tunggu."

"Menurutmu apa masih sempat?"

"Apanya?"

Diam sebentar, Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. "Membeli sepatu. Jungkook sudah punya yang baru, tidakkah aku terlambat?"

"Jungkook dapat sepatu baru darimana?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang menghela, raut wajahnya sudah jelas lelah. Capai, nyaris gila dengan seluruh pemikiran yang menghantuinya setiap detik. Jimin juga tidak berani ikut campur terlalu dalam. "Aku juga tidak tahu, kemarin dia memang pergi sama temannya saat aku sudah berangkat kerja. Besok paginya dia menenteng sepatu baru yang terlihat mahal dan mengenakannya ke sekolah," Taehyung menghela lagi sampai Jimin bosan melihatnya. "Ah, aku menyesal jadi seseorang yang suka menunda-nuda dan pelupa. Seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku membelikannya sepatu. Sekarang Kookie punya sepatu baru dan aku tidak tahu dia dapat darimana. Bukannya aku ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi –"

Dengan cepat Jimin menghentak pundak kurus Taehyung menghadapnya, menatap mata Taehyung yang sangat pekat seperti gumpalan darah. Menghela sebentar sebab merasa terlalu penat dengan sikap temannya yang sangat diluar nalar. "Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu, payah. Tidak ada bedanya apakah kau yang pertama atau bahkan terakhir yang memberinya sepatu. Sama saja, Jungkook tetap mendapatkan sepatu bagus. Kau tidak bisa memberikannya waktu itu sebab kau belum punya banyak uang dan masih ada tunggakkan, kan?" ia mendengus sebentar. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Taehyung. Kau punya alasan atas apa yang kau lakukan. Dan berhenti berpikir kau ini payah, kumohon berhenti, bisa tidak?"

"Jimin,"

Lantas Jimin mengacak rambut halus Taehyung dan membantunya bangkit. Mendorongnya menuju ruang ganti karyawan dan menutup pintunya. Berseru dari luar, "Cepatlah ganti baju. Dandan yang cantik dan ayo kita kencan, Sayang."

"Bangsat! Aku bukan cewekmu, sial."

.

.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil, Taetae."

Jimin berdecak halus kemudian mengeluarkan selembar _tissue_ lantas membersihkan sudut bibir Taehyung yang belepotan eskrim cokelat. Sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam saat Jimin mengelapnya lembut dan telaten, kemudian tertawa konyol. Bisa apa Jimin; marah? Tidak mungkin, ia hanya tertawa senang melihat Taehyung nampak begitu lucu. Dia lemah pada Taehyung. "Siapa yang tadi merengek tidak mau eskrim, ha? Lihat caramu makan ini, ah... kau benar-benar,"

"Aku tidak enak padamu," balasnya mengelak. Kembali melahap eskrimnya, "Kau bahkan membayar untuk sepatu ini, sudah kubilang aku ingin beli sendiri! Kau ini _ngeyel_ banget, sih. Aku kan punya uang. Kau juga yang membayar eskrim ini, bagaimana bisa aku iya iya saja."

"Katakan itu pada yang sedang makan dua porsi _Mc Flurry_ sekarang."

Taehyung nyengir polos lantas mencolek dagu Jimin main-main kemudian menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka, tertawa kala Jimin hanya mencebik lucu pura-pura marah. Maka ia mengambil sesendok eskrimnya dan mengolesnya pada pipi dan bibir Jimin. Membuat sahabatnya itu memekik konyol dan membalas perbuatan Taehyung lebih kejam. "Yya! Sudah, sudah. Aku mengalah saja,"

"Dasar bocah kau, Taehyung."

"Kita kan seumuran," balasnya. Mencebik pada Jimin yang selalu mengejeknya kekanakan. Paling sebal kalau ia dikatai lucu, manis, dan semacamnya. Dia bukan anak delapan tahun yang biasa Jimin sayang-sayang seperti dulu, dia sudah lewat dua puluh lima. Kadang ia kesal kalau Jimin masih memperlakukannya seperti bayi rapuh. "Oh, besok akan kuganti semua ini –jangan mengelak dan memotong pembicaraanku! Kau bangsat, diam saja kali ini dengarkan aku."

Dihadapannya Jimin terduduk lemas, baru saja ingin menyela.

"Aku tidak mau hutang, apalagi sama kamu." Taehyung mengawali, "Pokoknya ini semua, khususnya sepatu ini akan aku bayar dengan uangku sendiri besok pagi. _Jangan menolak, kumohon_. Sekali saja kau menyetujui apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sudah dua puluh lima, Jimin. Aku bisa membelikan barang untuk Adikku dengan uang hasilku bekerja. Aku capek untuk dia, kalau jadinya kau yang membelikan, namanya ini darimu. Bukan dariku, _aku tidak terima_."

"Setengahnya saja, anggap kita patungan membelinya."

Taehyung tidak setuju. "Aku bilang apa saat di telepon kemarin? _Aku ingin membeli sepatu untuk Jungkookie_. Aku tidak minta bantuanmu untuk menyumbang separuhnya, aku hanya minta tolong antarkan dan pilihkan yang sesuai anak kekinian." Ia merengut sebal, "Kenapa sih kau susah sekali membuatku merasa senang sedikit saja? Aku ingin membuat Adikku senang dan itu karenaku, bukan karena derma orang lain."

"Aku tidak derma, Taehyung."

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja sih," Taehyung menggerutu, melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau selalu tidak setuju pada apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Terlebih soal uang, kau sangat protektif terhadapku. Aku punya pekerjaan, Jimin bosku yang _katanya_ ganteng. Aku punya uang, berhenti membelanjakan aku semuanya. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Apa kau melakukan ini karena kau _kasihan_ padaku? _Kau kasihan melihat aku yang miskin dan bodoh ini?_ "

Segera Jimin membulatkan matanya dan menangkup wajah Taehyung. "Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan, Taehyung? Mana mungkin aku sekejam itu. Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu, sama sekali tidak, jika itu yang kau takutkan. Maaf bila aku terlihat seperti itu," ia menghela lantas mengelus rambut Taehyung yang halus dan sedikit bercabang dan tambah panjang. "Baiklah, kau boleh membayar semuanya besok." Kemudian menepuk pipi Taehyung dan menjauh.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin bicara, Jimin menyela.

"Dengan satu syarat,"

Diam sebentar, Taehyung mengerjap dan berpikir tanpa curiga. "Dan itu adalah...?"

Jimin tersenyum sebentar, nyaris tertawa kemudian sedikit bangkit dan bergerak maju secepat kilat meraih wajah mungil Taehyung yang manis dan mengecup pipinya begitu lama, menggunakan lidahnya sedikit sebab ia ingat ada olesan eskrim belepotan disana. Dan Taehyung hanya diam terpaku, tanpa dapat ia kontrol jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin lepas dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya dan napasnya praktis berhenti sesaat. Jemarinya bergetar pelan dan ia tergagap. Bibir Jimin menempel jelas di pipinya yang dingin oleh hembusan AC. Menjadikan Taehyung lemas dan kaku di satu waktu.

Tak lama sampai Taehyung nyaris pingsan, Jimin melepas ciumannya. Lantas tersenyum jahil meski Taehyung sudah menahan napasnya lagi hingga wajahnya memerah total. Matanya tidak berhenti membola dan bernapas pendek-pendek hingga ia pusing. Jimin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah, itu cukup untuk membuatku setuju." Ia terkekeh lagi, "Mau pulang sekarang?"

* * *

Jungkook baru saja ingin merebahkan tubuh pegalnya ketika ia mendapati sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru muda di kamarnya. Dengan mata mengerjap pelan dan perasaan bingung, ia melangkah masuk. Lantas mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil kotak itu, mengamatinya lekat-lekat sebab terlampau penasaran. Ia hanya sendirian di rumah, Taehyung belum pulang. Ia menggoyangkannya, mencoba dengar sesuatu dari dalam kotak. Memang tidak membantu, maka Jungkook mengambil gunting dan merobek kertas kado yang membungkus kotak itu.

"Oh... sepatu?"

Ada dua pasang sepatu didalam kotak itu. Sepasang sepatu _Adidas_ berwarna hitam dengan highlight merah di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Konsistensinya kuat namun lentur, mengilap nyaris menyilaukan mata, kokoh dan indah. Sepasang lagi adalah _converse_ merah, simpel namun elegan, cantik dengan kesederhanaannya, menyala, dan sukses mengambil hati Jungkook sejak pandangan pertama. Jungkook masih menganga disana. liurnya nyaris menetes ketika ia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna biru laut di sudut kotak, lantas mengambil dan membaca sebuah surat yang ada didalamnya.

 _Semoga kau menyukainya. Aku tahu aku bukan Kakak yang baik, untuk sekadar memperhatikan semua kebutuhanmu selama ini. Padahal aku yang bilang bahwa aku janji untuk membuatmu tersenyum. Maka aku minta maaf untuk itu. Meski bukan aku yang pertama memberikan sepatu untukmu, kuharap kau tetap menerimanya. Aku masih ingat, kalau kau suka warna hitam, biru dan merah. Aku hebat, kan?_

 _Setelah membeli ini, aku mampir pulang untuk memberikan hadiah ini sebagai kejutan. Apa kau terkejut? Jimin yang memilihkan ini untukmu, kau tahu dia hebat dalam mode, bukan? Ah, kita harus berkumpul bersama kapan-kapan, oke? Hm, mungkin itu saja. Dipakai, ya Kookie._

 _Tertanda, Kim Taehyung._

Terdiam. Dia hanya bisa diam.

"Kakak..." jemari Jungkook bergetar. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak sekali, wajahnya memanas seiring kerongkongannya yang tercekat hebat. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menangis. Untuk apa menangisi hal seperti ini, sungguh tidak pantas. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jungkook merasa sedih. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mendengar bisikan yang menghakiminya. Bahwa ia bodoh, jahat, _tidak tahu diri_. Ini bukan salahnya, Jungkook membutuhkan sepatu. Tapi ia terus bergelut dengan hati terdalamnya yang terus meronta berkata bahwa dirinya _sangat tidak pantas_ seperti ini. Salah, ini sudah benar. Memang sudah seharusnya Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan temannya mungkin punya lebih dari lima macam sepatu untuk seorang. Ini hanya sepatu, lagipula memang bisa dia pergi kemana-mana dengan telanjang kaki?

Sekali lagi, usai ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, ia menang.

* * *

Tidak biasanya Jungkook menunggu.

Sekarang nyaris pukul dua belas malam tapi Kakaknya belum pulang. Dan biasanya Jungkook tidak pernah mau menunggu. Bahkan jam sepuluh dia sudah berpetualang didalam mimpi. Tapi entah karena apa dia malah tetap membuka mata dan duduk di ruang tengah, menatap jam dinding yang terdus berdetak membunuh waktu, semakin larut namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kakaknya pulang. Dia sudah terduduk di depan pintu, kakinya terbalut sepatu converse yang baru didapatnya tadi sepulang sekolah. Dipandangnya terus sepatu merah itu, sangat cantik meski ia pun sering melihatnya. Namun baginya converse miliknya sangat terang dan membuatnya senang. Bahkan ia sudah mengenakannya sejak selesai mandi di dalam rumah. Untuk sesaat Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begini konyol.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak mau peduli, tetapi dia tetap merasa gelisah. Sekalipun larut, taehyung akan pulang paling lambat jam sebelas. Sepuluh menit lagi jam setengah satu, dan Kakaknya belum juga datang. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. dia tidak khawatir, dia penasaran dan kesal. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Taehyung malah menelantarkannya sendirian seperti ini. siapa yang besok menyiapkan sarapan dan mennyetrika seragamnya? Tentu harus Taehyung. Jungkook tidak mahir seperti itu.

"Ah, merepotkan." Entah kenapa pula ia justru memilih menyusul Taehyung ke kafe miliki Jimin, meniliknya dari jauh dan menyeretnya pulang jika benar pemuda itu masih disana. pikirnya dia bisa seenak itu pergi dari tanggung jawabnya di rumah; tidak bisa. Taehyung memang bisa saja dan harus bekerja tapi dia juga memiliki peran di rumah yakni mengurusnya sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Bila setelah ia berangkat, Taehyung bisa pergi bekerja lagi. Tapi paling tidak, Taehyung harus ada di rumah kalau Jungkook pun begitu.

Tetapi kafe itu sudah gelap dan tutup.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Benar juga, Jimin tidak mendirikan kafe dua puluh empat jam. Jadi kemana kiranya Taehyung pergi? Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, barangkali Taehyung kecapekan dan malah lupa tempat lalu tidur di pinggir jalan. Kalau Taehyung sudah pulang, seharusnya paling tidak mereka bertemu saat Jungkook berjalan kesini. Tapi tadi keadaan sangat sepi.

Ah, menyebalkan.

Jika tahu begini, lebih baik Jungkook tidur saja. Buat apa _sih_ dia repot mencari Kakaknya yang bahkan sudah usia dua puluh lima. Dia punya kaki dan otak, bisa mengingat jalan rumah dan berjalan pulang. Dia bukan anak kecil yang tersesat dan hanya bisa menangis. Jungkook menghela, merutuki kebodohannya yang mungkin sebab tertular dari Taehyung. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur nyenyak, _toh,_ pasti Taehyung akan pulang. Buat apa dia peduli apakah Kakaknya pulang jam satu, dua atau bahkan lima pagi; dia tidak perlu tahu. Dan pergi kemari hanya membuatnya lelah dan nampak konyol.

Jungkook berbalik dan terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara _bruk_ yang sangat keras. Ia menatap sekitar, mendapatkan kesunyian sesaat kemudian suara _bruk_ itu kembali terdengar. Juga suara rintihan memilukan dan pekikan nyaring. Sejenak ia merinding; suara apa barusan? Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan kakinya praktis menuju kesana. Sekitar empat puluh langkah, arah jam tiga dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah jalan buntu dengan ruang sempit yang beraroma sampah dan lembap. Nyaris membuatnya terbatuk dan muntah. Namun ia bertahan dan mencoba mengintai dari jauh.

"Tunggu –"

 _Itu Kim Taehyung_ ; terjatuh mengenaskan usai ditendang seorang pria gembul dan seorang pria berbadan tinggi kekar mengangkatnya bangkit. Jungkook tercekat melihatnya, ia membulatkan mata tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuh ringkih Taehyung dibenturkan ke dinding bata kemudian dipukul lagi, wajahnya sudah habis ditonjok sampai lebam, darah keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya robek. Perutnya ditendang dan dipukul kuat sampai tubuhnya terhentak seakan bisa saja tubuh kurus itu mental hanya karena di tendang sedikit. Rambutnya dijambak sampai Taehyung meronta keras namun lemah; seperti rambutnya hampir saja rontok dari kulit kepalanya. Tapi dia diam saja, tidak melawan. Hanya memekik dan merintih.

Sedang Adiknya juga hanya diam memantau. Buku jarinya mengepal hingga memutih, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar sampai tegang. Keringat dingin keluar dari tiap inchi tubuhnya, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat hingga kebas seiring dentum jantungnya yang tidak karuan. "Lawan, bodoh! Kenapa diam saja seperti pencundang, kau lemah! Tendang dia balik, keparat. Jangan diam seperti ikan teri!"

"Kau tahu, kami hanya akan berhenti kalau kau melunasinya."

Dan Jungkook terpaku mendengarnya. Seorang pria yang gembul megatakan demikian, membuat Jungkook terpekur dalam diam. Memikirkan makna dari pria itu dalam-dalam. Matanya memindai Taehyung yang sudah terduduk lemas di hadapan mereka dan terbatuk mengenaskan. Tapi dia masih diam seperti orang bodoh, matanya sudah bengkak. "Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha –" ucapannya terhenti sebentar kala dia merasa tulangnya remuk. Sakit sekali sampai ia nyaris pingsan. " –aku selalu menyicilnya setiap bulan. Tidakkah itu sudah terhitung?"

Suara mereka terlalu kencang untuk kesunyian ini, Jungkook mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jarak dari Ibumu meninggal sampai sekarang itu tahunan," si pria gembul membalas. "Dan kau tahu bahwa bunga terus berlaku sampai hutangnya terbayar lunas. Sekalipun kau menyicil sampai mati, itu akan habis untuk melunasi bunga saja. Dalam artian lain, hutangnya sama sekali tidak terbayar."

 _Hutang apalagi yang mereka punya?_ Jungkook tidak mengerti, kenapa sampai saat ini mereka terus saja terlilit hutang? Ia pikir semuanya sudah selesai. Dan hutang apalagi yang mereka harus tanggung, jika dihitung bahkan sejak Ibu mereka meninggal itu sudah lama sekali. Dan itu artinya Taehyung sudah tujuh belas tahun menyembunyikan ini darinya; _berani sekali_. Hutang apa yang Kakaknya itu punya sampai dipukul seperti itu? Jungkook mengetatkan rahang, mengalihkan pandangan kala di pria kekar kembali memukul Taehyung sampai ia benar-benar kepayahan bahkan untuk berdiri. Lantas matanya memindai kedua pria tua yang segera pergi dari sana menaiki mobil Toyota dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Si bodoh itu... bangun, dasar lemah!"

Usai lima menit, akhirnya Taehyung berusaha bangkit meski ia rasa beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah. Rasanya ngilu setiap ia mencoba melangkah. Beberapa bagian di rusuknya nyeri hebat, dan lututnya sepertinya memar. Jemarinya kaku dan kakinya gemetar tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Ia nyaris oleng, namun segera bertopang pada dinding di sampingnya. Lantas mengatur respirasinya sebentar kemudian lanjut melangkah sangat pelan dan tertatih. Sesekali berteriak kala kakinya berdenyut ngilu dan ada krepitasi saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Meski begitu Taehyung tetap berjalan, walaupun darah dari hidungnya belum berhenti mengalir.

Jungkook mengikuti dalam diam. Mematai Kakaknya yang mencoba pergi ke apotek dan membeli peralatan _first aid_. Terduduk lemah dibantu seorang apoteker disana, meskipun Taehyung tetap mengobati dirinya sendiri. Enggan dibantu apoteker yang tampan dan berwajah kalem itu. Dilihatnya pria itu masuk dan kembali dengan segelas minuman hangat. Tersenyum santai dan menyuruh Taehyung minum, sedikit memaksa sebab Taehyung sudah jelas menolak. Maka Taehyung tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia meminumnya pelan. Tangannya masih ngilu dan jarinya perih. "Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku _, hyung_? Kau pikir kau hebat dengan bertingkah sok jagoan seperti itu? Kau merasa seperti pahlawan sebab kau tidak melibatkan aku dalam masalah ini? Kau merasa super sebab kau yang berjuang sendirian dalam hal konyol ini, menyerahkan dirimu untuk melindungiku, dan _berkorban untukku sampai seperti ini_?"

Ia mendecih dan berbalik pulang. " _Terserah. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Kau tidak butuh aku_."

.

* * *

Paginya, Jungkook terbangun dengan malas. Matanya sembab terlalu mengantuk, tidurnya kurang sebab kegiatan konyolnya semalam usai mengikuti Taehyung dan berakhir tidur jam dua pagi. Sekarang tubuhnya pegal dan lehernya kaku, rasanya sangat memuakkan dan tidak enak. Tetapi ketika ia mendapati rumahnya sunyi tanpa suara, Jungkook terpekur. Lantas pergi menuju ruang makan dan kembali dibuat bingung. Makanan sudah tersaji, masih hangat dan aromanya langsung membuat Jungkook lapar.

Ia memindai, dan Taehyung tidak di rumah. Sepatunya sudah tidak ada, jelas ia sudah berangkat kerja. Jungkook menatap jam dinding, lalu mengeryit bingung. Masih pukul enam, terlalu pagi untuknya pergi ke kafe. Biasanya Taehyung akan berangkat usai Jungkook pergi ke sekolah. Dan ia sekarang sudah kabur duluan, meninggalkan Jungkook yang bahkan belum mandi. "Ada apa dengannya,"

Jungkook mendudukkan diri dan menatap sarapannya dalam diam. Kemudian menemukan secarik kertas berwarna kayu lembut di sudut meja. Lantas mengambil kemudian membaca pesan disana, dari Kakaknya yang sudah berangkat. Tertulis bahwa Taehyung sudah menyiapkan segala hal tanpa terlewat barang satu hal kecil pun. Seragam, sepatu, kaus kaki, pakaian olahraga, bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan susu pisang dan roti untuk Jungkook bawa ke sekolah. Yang memegang surat diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkespresi seperti apa. Lantas menghela dan pergi mandi,

"Pahlawan, tidak mau dilihat menyedihkan dengan luka itu, huh?"

.

.

Sore itu, Jungkook sedang main kucing yang mampir untuk minta makan. Bulunya halus sedikit basah. Gembul dan cantik, matanya berwarna hijau jamrud, bersinar terang seperti purnama. Tidak memiliki kalung bandul yang mana tanda kepemilikan. Tapi Jungkook berpikir, bagaimana bisa ada kucing liar yang secantik ini. Begitu memikat hatinya sampai ia nyaris lupa bahwa ia akan memanjakan kucing itu. Tapi yang namanya Jungkook, tetap saja luluh pada tatapan mata melas dan rayuan _meong_ yang sangat imut terdengar di telinganya. Ia masuk untuk mengambil susu dan memberikannya di halaman depan rumahnya yang sempit. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus tubuh kucing yang sibuk minum dengan lahap. Sesekali menggaruk gemas dagu kucing itu sampai si kucing terpejam nikmat.

"Jungkook,"

Yang dipanggil seketika menoleh, lantas mengerjap dan menganga kecil mendapati Jimin berada lima langkah di hadapannya tengah membopong Taehyung yang nampak menyedihkan. Lantas bangkit dan menatap kedua Kakaknya dalam diam. Jimin menghela dan melangkah maju, "Kakakmu terluka, Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak membiarkannya masuk?"

"Uh.. oh, masuklah, _hyung_." Lama sekali mereka tidak saling bertemu. Canggung sekali rasanya, dan tatapan serta nada bicara Jimin begitu dingin; Jungkook tidak menyukainya. Ia merasa tak enak hati dan tidak nyaman. Tetapi Jimin adalah satu dari sekian orang penting yang membantunya tetap hidup. Keluarga Park banyak membantunya dalam menopang perekonomiannya, yang menyekolahkan Jungkook, yang mengurusnya saat kecil, bahkan Mama Park adalah wanita yang menyusuinya saat ia masih bayi; Jungkook tidak punya kewenangan untuk melawan siapapun di keluarga Park.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan teh atau apa?"

Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian mengangguk. Matanya memindai kedua pria yang terduduk di ruang tengah sembari menyeduh teh. Samar-samar ia mendengar Jimin mengomel pada Kakaknya yang masih merintih lemah. Jungkook menyeruput sesendok, mengetes apakah tehnya terlalu manis atau pahit. Usai membuat dua cangkir (karena tidak mungkin Jimin tidak dibuatkan minum) lantas ia pergi menyusul. Ia hanya diam namun tetap melirik. "Sudah kubilang pulang saja!"

"Argh, berhenti berteriak padaku,"

Jungkook diam mendengarkan. "Lihat tingkah kepala batumu ini. Kau tidak akan dipecat hanya karena tidak masuk satu hari, astaga dasar bodoh." Jimin mendengus dan meraih secangkir teh dan sigap meminumkannya pada Taehyung yang membuka mata saja tidak kuat. Kemudian mengusak lembut rambut Taehyung yang menutupi dahinya, lanjut mengelus kepalanya luar biasa hati-hati sebab Taehyung terus mengeluh sakit setiap Jimin menyentuh tubuhnya. "Perlu aku menginap disini?"

"Tidak usah,"

Yang paling tua menghela, "Aku bisa menyuruh Jiwoo nuna untuk mengurus kafe sementara. Dan aku akan disini mengurusmu sampai sembuh betul. Kau harus terima ini, Tae." Ujarnya memaksa. Sejak awal Taehyung sampai di kafe dengan tampilan mengerikan, Jimin sudah menyuruhnya pulang dan istirahat. Tetapi sahabatnya ini memang keras kepala, dan memaksakan diri tetap bekerja. Meski kakinya terus berdenyut ngilu di setiap langkahnya. Tangannya terlalu gemetaran dan beberapa kali menumpahkan pesananan sebab tidak kuat mengangkat nampan. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Aku sudah besar,"

"Menurutmu, apa orang sekarat bisa menolong dirinya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak sekarat," ujar Taehyung dengan suara sangat pelan. Lantas memekik saat Jimin tidak sengaja meremas lengannya yang membiru. Semua terperanjat mendengarnya, lantas sunyi kembali menerpa. Jungkook mengamati Jimin yang diam saja menatap Taehyung khawatir. Ia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Jimin tapi ia tahu betul bahwa Kakak itu sangat menyayangi Taehyung melebihi apapun. "Tae, kita tidak punya pilihan selain aku menginap disini beberapa waktu sampai kau sembuh."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

"Taehyung –" baru Jimin ingin membantah, sahabatnya sudah meremas bahu kokoh milik Jimin dengan lemah. Matanya yang sepekat darah memancar menenangkan, berusaha mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja. Ia membubuhkan senyuman lembut; Jimin selalu begini protektif padanya. "Aku oke, Jimin. Tidak apa, hanya beberapa memar dan luka terbuka saja. Hanya seperti ini aku masih bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Aku sudah diberitahu cara perawatan luka oleh apoteker di dekat kafemu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Kau tahu kan, Chan suka merepotkan kalau kau tidak ada di sana."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang seperti habis tertabrak truk, bodoh."

Taehyung tertawa lemah, "Tidak apa, sungguh. Aku ijin dua hari, ya, boss."

"Sampai aku melihatmu masih penuh luka dan berjalan pincang, aku sungguhan akan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit dan operasi." Ujar Jimin usai mendengus sebal, lantas ditertawakan Taehyung. Tetapi Jimin tidak langsung menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai Jungkook sepenuhnya untuk mengurus Taehyung yang separah ini. Dia sangat tidak tenang. "Ijinkan aku untuk malam ini saja, _please_?"

"Hei –"

Jimin menangkup jemari Taehyung yang masih lecet. " _Please?_ Semalam saja dan kau bisa pastikan saat kau membuka mata besok, aku tidak ada dimana pun kecuali di kantor kerjaku. Janji. Tapi _please_ , aku akan disini sampai kau tertidur, oke?"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

"Jungkook?"

Yang dipanggil sedang mengerjakan tugas di dalam kamar, kaget begitu Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu dan melongok ragu. Lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Jimin masuk dengan langkah pelan, mendekati Jungkook yang memilih duduk bersila dengan nyaman diatas _futon_ menunggunya datang. Lama sekali mereka tak berjumpa dan berbincang, meskipun wajah Jungkook tidak begitu berubah saat ia masih kecil, kecuali dengan perawakannya yang sangat berbeda; bagaimana bisa anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis bisa jadi begini kekar dan tinggi. "Kau tahu, kan, mengapa Taehyung mendapatkan luka seperti itu?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Jimin menghela dan menautkan jemarinya gusar, napasnya kacau, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dia tidak bercerita padaku. Pada dasarnya dia memang selalu menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Dia tahu aku akan begini protektif padanya, makanya dia hanya diam saja. Dia itu memang bodoh, selalu menghadapi masalah sendirian tanpa membiarkan orang lain berkesempatan membantu," Jimin menghela lagi, lebih berat. Dan dalam hati Jungkook membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia juga kesal dengan Kakaknya itu. "Entah bagaimana caranya kau tahu. Aku bahkan tidak akan tahu kalau aku tidak memaksanya bercerita tadi." Ia menangkup wajahnya frustasi. "Bahkan aku yang selalu bersamanya, berusaha selalu dekat dengannya, mendeklarasikan sebagai sahabat terbaik sehidup sematinya, tidak tahu masalahnya. _Aku juga sama bodohnya_."

Ruangan itu hanya penuh dengan gumaman Jimin yang frustasi, Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan. Tidak tahu harus menganggapi apa. jimin meneteskan airmata dalam diam, dan membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menoleh dan menatapnya dalam. "Ibumu.. Ibu kalian punya hutang besar pada Tuan Shin si saudagar kaya yang sombong itu. Aku tidak tahu –sama sekali tidak tahu," ucapannya sempat tertahan oleh tangisnya sendiri. "Sejak Ayah kalian tiada, Ibu kalian banyak meminjam uang pada si lintah darat itu. Padahal kalau saja Beliau merengek pada kami, kami akan memberikannya percuma. Tapi lihat yang diakibatkannya; Taehyung harus menanggung semuanya. Dan ini membuatku marah saat Taehyung bahkan tidak memberitahukan apa pun padaku."

"Memangnya... Ibu punya hutang apa, _hyung_?"

"Semua biaya kehidupan Taehyung dan keluarga kalian," Jimin menjawab. "Mama Taetae dikeluarkan dari kantor karena kesalah pahaman. Dan itu membuat keuangan kalian terhenti begitu lama sebab Mama kalian tidak memilki pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang cukup, Taehyung masih usia delapan tahun, dan kau lima bulan." Ia kembali menangkup wajahnya, menangis sebentar mengingatnya. Taehyung adalah kelemahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. "Mereka terlihat bahagia sampai aku bisa menangis hanya karena melihat senyum dan mata bercahaya itu. Sampai aku tahu mereka hanya berbohong. Mereka tersenyum meski beribu permasalahan berada pada pundak mereka yang kecil dan rapuh itu. _Mereka terluka tapi sangat baik-baik saja,_ "

Tidak tega melihat Jimin menangis, Jungkook menyodorkan tissue. "Mungkin aku akan menjadi kurang ajar jika mengatakan ini, Jungkook." Ia mengelap pipi dan sudut matanya yang basah, ia bahkan tidak mampu lagi mengontrol tangisnya. Dadanya terlalu sesak. "Aku tidak tahu diri untuk mengungkapkannya kepadamu, mengingat Mama Taetae sudah lama tiada dan hidup bahagia di surga. Tapi entah mengapa, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu."

Jungkook hanya diam. Tetapi ia tertarik, "Apa itu menyakitiku atau Kakakku?"

"Mungkin, sebab Taehyung bahkan menangis saat menceritakannya." Jimin meremas tissuenya dan kembali meneteskan airmata. Wajahnya memerah hebat dan bibirnya gemetaran. "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau dengar, kupikir kau akan lebih menaruh perasaanmu kali ini. Jangan berpikir karena kita tidak lagi bertemu, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada Taehyung, aku selalu tahu. _Aku tahu semuanya, Jungkook._ Dan kuperingatkan untuk berhenti, _berhenti membebani Taehyung_. Kau tahu dia tidak kuat, dia rapuh sebagaimana manusia biasa."

Yang diberi petuah terdiam lagi. Nyalinya menciut kala mendapati Jimin marah padanya. Separuh terkejut bagaimana Jimin tahu apa yang dia perbuat. Jemarinya ia remas kuat-kuat, menunduk dalam-dalam dan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia tidak suka merasa kalah. " _Hyung –_ "

"Ibumu menyerahkan diri."

Jungkook mendongak cepat. "Apa... maksudmu?"

"Seringkali, Ibumu terpaksa... _melakukannya_ ," ujar Jimin dengan napasnya yang berantakan. "Tuan Shin itu memang brengsek dan kurang ajar. Ibu kalian memang tidak akan hanya bergantung padanya, Beliau tetap bekerja apa saja tetapi entah permainan konyol apa yang Shin keparat itu lakukan hingga hutangnya malah menumpuk, bukan berkurang. Dan kau tahu, hal apa yang sebanding dengan hutang menggunung seperti itu,"

Lantas Jungkook ikut gemetar, matanya membola. " _Tubuh... ibuku?_ "

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kemudian menunduk dalam. Semakin dipikir semakin membuatnya sakit dan sesak. Tangisnya semakin deras dan tak terbendung. Ia masih pusing dengan permasalahan yang dimiliki sahabatnya sendirian. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini darinya. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung diam saja? Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bertingkah ceria seperti hidup ini memang semenyenangkan itu untuk dijalani; sedang ia menderita setiap harinya. Ia ingin marah namun tidak mampu. Ia ingin memukul Taehyung tapi tak kuasa pun tega. "Kuharap, setelah kau tahu apa yang telah keluargamu berikan untukmu, _kau bisa berpikir_. Mereka melakukan apapun supaya kau tetap hidup enak, supaya kau bisa sekolah dan makan, bergaul, tidak perlu repot mengangkut barang dan menjual kardus hanya untuk makan nasi,"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ikutan mencari uang," Jimin menambahkan. "Terkadang uang tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, orang bangsat seperti tuan Shin tidak akan mudah melepaskan kalian. Diberi satu milyar pun dia tetap akan menyiksa Taehyung. Dia itu gila, memang. Apa yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, berperilaku lah sebagaimana seorang Adik pada Kakaknya. Kau boleh saja meminta perhatian dan merengek minta apa pun darinya, tapi kau jangan lupa untuk memberinya afeksi pula. Dia pun tersiksa oleh tingkahmu yang sudah kelewatan. Paling tidak, berikan dia waktu untuk bersenang-senang denganmu. Dia dengan bodohnya selalu berkata apa yang terjadi pada kalian adalah salahnya, dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Ia mendengus, memilih menatap langsung pada Jungkook yang memilki mata gelap, sama seperti Kakaknya. " _Kau tahu dia terluka tetapi mengapa kau hanya diam?_ "

"Aku..."

Ucapan itu terhenti, ia tidak tahu apa lanjutannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dibenak kalian. Sama-sama keras kepala dan bodoh. Bodoh sekali sampai aku ingin membenturkan kepala kalian berdua hingga otak kalian geser dan menjadi benar, sumpah." Jimin mendengus, "Jungkook. Aku minta tolong dengan sangat, untuk kau mencintai Kakakmu. Sekali saja kau renungkan sikapmu selama ini terhadapnya dan kumohon ubah pemikiran burukmu tentangnya. _Taehyung melakukan semua hal dalam hidupnya, tak lebih hanya untukmu, Jungkook._ Dari ia membuka mata sampai tertidur yang dipikirkannya hanya kamu, dik. Tolong, sekali ini kau perlakukan dia dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku sungguh tidak memintamu untuk mencari uang banyak supaya hutang kalian lunas, sama sekali tidak."

Jimin meremas bahu Jungkook lembut. "Taehyung tidak butuh uang untuk tersenyum. _Dia membutuhkan kau yang selalu berada di sisinya dan tersenyum bahagia karenanya._ Dia bisa bahagia hanya karena kau selalu ada dipikirannya. Dia merasa lengkap hanya karena kau masih sehat dan sekolah dengan baik," ia menepuk pundak kekar itu. "Sekali ini saja, dan kuharap sampai _selamanya_ , bersyukurlah kau memiliki Taehyung sebagai satu-satunya keluarga terhebat yang melindungimu dari segala hal buruk di dunia ini. _Dia hanya butuh senyum dan kau yang seperti dulu, Kookie yang manis dan ceria seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Kookie yang tersenyum dan cengeng, sering tertawa dan bicara banyak hal pada Kakaknya dengan menggebu, cukup seperti itu._ "

Kalimat Jimin membuat Jungkook terpekur.

Apa dia sudah sejahat itu? Benarkah ia begini jahat pada Kakaknya sendiri; yang menghidupinya sejak bayi hingga sebesar ini sendirian? Apa Jungkook benar-benar sebodoh itu?

"Sudah malam," Jimin menepuk kepala Jungkook, lantas bangkit. "Taehyung sudah tidur. Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, tentu."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengenakan jaket tebalnya. "Aku titip Taehyung padamu, dik."

* * *

Usai lima menit hanya merenung dan berdiri di depan pintu, Jungkook memilih masuk. Kepalanya melongok ragu, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Taehyung masih tertidur di kasur tipisnya, tubuh terlentang berbalut selimut tebal. Nyenyak sekali sampai suara dengkurannya nyaris tak terdengar, wajahnya amat manis saat diam, dan rapi. Cantik seperti putri tidur. Jungkook memerhatikannya dalam diam, meski pikirannya sudah melanglang buana tidak jelas. Terbesit di benaknya percakapannya dengan Jimin semalam. Ia menghela, ditatapnya wajah Taehyung yang berubah mengerut. Apa dia bermimpi buruk, sampai merasa tidak nyaman meski tertidur? Ia kembali dilanda rasa bersalah, _apa benar dia sudah membebani Taehyung dengan tingkahnya?_

Pusing ia memikirkannya. "Hei, bangun."

Jungkook terduduk dan menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung. " _Hyung_ , bangun. Sudah semakin siang, aku harus berangkat kalau tidak, aku akan terlambat." Lantas menghela mendapati Taehyung lambat sekali membuka matanya. Gerakannya sungguh membuat Jungkook gemas, sangat lambat dan Jungkook bukan orang penyabar. " _Hyung,_ cepat bangun."

"Ah... _ne_ ," suara serak Taehyung membalas. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat dan lengket. Lantas berusaha bangkit meski tubuhnya gemetaran dan masih nyeri. Sempat terjatuh sedetik namun ia menahan pekikannya. Meringis pelan dan berhasil duduk meski pantatnya benar-benar ngilu seperti nyaris patah. Tubuhnya benar-benar kesakitan setelah bangun tidur. Kaku dan semakin sakit begitu dipaksa bergerak.

Sedang Jungkook diam saja. Mengalihkan pandangan tak kuasa lantas bangkit dan pergi keluar kamar tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih menahan desis pilu. "Mandilah, sudah kusiapkan bubur di meja. Aku pergi sekarang."

.

.

Kim Taehyung itu keras kepala. Belum dua hari tetapi dia sudah kembali bekerja. Sempat Jimin menegur dan hampir menyeret sahabatnya itu ke rumah sakit, namun wajah melas Taehyung sanggup meluluhkan hati Jimin yang sangat rapuh pada Taehyung. Pemuda itu beralasan terlalu bosan dan kesepian jika dirumah terus. Ya mana bisa Jimin tega pada suara merajuk dan rengutan bibir Taehyung yang nyaris membuat Jimin lupa diri. Kalau saja ia khilaf, mungkin Taehyung sudah habis ia cium.

Dan semenjak Taehyung kembali bekerja, Jungkook tidak langsung pulang seperti biasanya. Bahkan berani menolak ajakan pergi Namjoon. Terkadang ia menyesal melakukannya, tetapi selalu dia lakukan tanpa sadar. Sesudah sekolah, Jungkook akan duduk menatapi Taehyung dari jauh. Memindai Taehyung yang fokus bekerja dibalik meja staff, sesekali tersenyum manis kala gadis-gadis masuk ke kafe, mengantar mereka ke meja yang kosong, menunggu pesanan, mangantar pesanan –meski sering jatuh karena tangannya bergetar tidak kuat, atau kala Taehyung terdiam lugu saat orang menghakiminya yang tidak becus bekerja.

Entah untuk apa Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung seperti ini. Terdiam seperti orang dungu dan menatap Taehyung dari jauh. Memerhatikan wajah Kakaknya yang berubah-ubah; manis, lucu, kadang sedih, kesal saat orang menggodanya, dan lebih sering menggemaskan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah lama nyaman menatap wajah sempurna itu. Meski berulang kali ia merasakan perih tatkala Taehyung masih sangat kesakitan dengan luka di tubuhnya. Berusaha begitu keras, meski tahu tubuhnya nyaris remuk.

Tapi Jungkook diam saja.

"Kau mau diantar, tidak?" suara cempreng Jimin mengagetkan Jungkook. Baru ia sadar sekarang sudah malam, waktunya kafe tutup. Dia terlena dengan wajah Taehyung sampai lupa pulang untuk membersihkan diri; bahkan dia masih mengenakan seragam. Ia pun turut bangkit dan bersiap pulang mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Dilihatnya Taehyung tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian berpisah dengan Jimin dan pulang setelah Jimin memeluknya lembut.

Jungkook melangkah pelan, sebagaimana Taehyung yang berjalan tertatih. Ia menjaga jarak sepuluh meter dibelakang Kakaknya. Memerhatikan Kakaknya dalam diam, sesekali terperanjat refleks ketika Taehyung terjatuh. Tapi ia hanya diam dan meremas jemarinya sendiri, meneguk ludahnya begitu pahit, dan menunggu Kakaknya bangkit sendiri. Lantas melanjutkan perjalanan lambat mereka.

Dan ketika Kakaknya ditarik ke dalam gang sempit, Jungkook tercekat. " _Hyung –!_ "

"Aduh, kenapa lagi dia?" Jungkook menggigiti jemarinya gusar, gelisah di tempatnya kemudian menyusul Taehyung ketika ia mendengar Kakaknya berteriak nelangsa. Pikirannya kalut dan seketika kekhawatiran merebak di dalam dadanya tanpa ampun. Disana ia melihat Kakaknya dipukul lagi oleh Tuan Shin dan pesuruhnya yang kekar. Jungkook bernapas pendek-pendek, tidak tenang, ketakutan. Namun ia hanya mampu menggigit jemarinya dan diam, sesekali menahan napas melihat Taehyung terhentak hebat usai perutnya terpukul lalu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Suara batuk yang parau menggerus akal sehatnya hingga Jungkook benar-benar tidak kuasa dan gemetar. "Lawan, _hyung_. jangan diam seperti pecundang _–bodoh, lawan!_ "

"Argh –!" Taehyung berteriak nyaring kala kakinya diinjak Tuan Shin.

Dan Jungkook bernapas kacau usai melihat Taehyung menyodorkan uang pada si gembul. Kakaknya tetap mendapat satu dua pukulan di tubuhnya sampai dia terjatuh lemas. Ia nyaris menangis kala Taehyung terbatuk darah setelah Tuan Shin pergi. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang bernapas sengau, matanya bengkak dan robekan di sudut bibirnya semakin lebar, luka ditubuhnya yang belum sembuh benar kembali berdarah, dan Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa tulang-tulang Kakaknya sudah patah. Jelas Taehyung menderita, dan ia hanya bisa menangis ditempat. "Bangun, _hyung_ –"

" –cepat bangun dan pulang, bodoh."

* * *

"Argh..."

Taehyung menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Rasanya masih perih, mengingat lukanya masih baru. Kemudian kembali fokus pada masakannya. Sudah terlalu siang dan ia terlambat bangun. Beruntung sekarang hari Minggu hingga ia tak perlu _pontang-panting_ menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolah Jungkook. Kemarin, Jimin marah besar padanya dan benar-benar menyeretnya ke rumah sakit begitu melihat luka baru di tubuh dan wajahnya. Dan ia sungguhan dilarang bekerja olehnya.

Ia mencicipi sup ayamnya sebentar, lantas mematikan kompor. Mengenakan sarung tangan tebal dan mengangkat panci panas itu berniat menghidangkannya di meja. "Oh... Jungkookie?"

"Pagi, Kookie." Ujar Taehyung tersenyum simpul dan merapikan tubuhnya. Lantas duduk dan menyuruh adiknya yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya dalam diam. Ia menyerahkan semangkuk nasi ke hadapan Jungkook dan menuang sesendok sup panas, menyajikannya. "Ayo dimakan, Kookie."

Lama Jungkook terdiam. "Baiklah,"

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sunyi yang berteman dengan suara dentingan sumpit dan bunyi seruput yang merusak keheningan. Taehyung makan dengan tenang dan sangat lambat, jemarinya tidak memegang sumpit dengan benar dan gemetaran. Ia harus meniup supnya hingga benar-benar dingin sebab panas kuahnya membuat rasa perih di lukanya bertambah. Sesekali ia berdesis, membuat Jungkook menatapnya melalui lirikan. Namun hanya diam saja. Meski lama-lama itu membuatnya gemas tidak tahan lagi mendengar nyanyian penuh luka itu. "Kak.. berapa hutang Mama?"

Taehyung tersedak. "A-apa?"

"Biar aku bantu." Jungkook menghela. "Katakan berapa hutang Mama, aku akan mencari uang untuk melunasinya."

"Tidak perlu, Kookie –"

"Lalu mau bagaimana?!" Jungkook menantang. "Kau harus berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan. Dengar, kau sangat tidak membantu jika seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa terus diam dan menyembunyikan apapun. Berhenti diam seperti kau melindungiku, seolah kau kuat, seolah kau mampu; sebab kau tidak mampu. Aku lelah melihatnya, tahu? Melihatmu dipukul seperti tikus yang berhadapan dengan kucing, kau seperti rusa yang sudah berada dalam mulut singa. Terkoyak dengan banyak darah, terluka namun hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Dan kau pikir itu membantu?"

Taehyung terdiam. Masih tidak setuju. "Tapi kau tidak perlu mencari uang."

"Dan melihatmu seperti _zombie_ begini?" Jungkook berdecih. "Kau senang terlihat jagoan dimata adikmu? Kau senang terlihat begitu gagah karena telah melindungi adiknya dari pukulan penagih hutang? _Sebab kau terluka untuk aku; kau merasa bangga?_ Kau tidak pantas, kau itu lemah. Seorang pencundang akan melawan, bukan merintih dan berteriak seperti wanita saat dipukul."

"Aku sudah membayarnya, Tuan Shin memang akan memukulku meski aku selalu membayarnya setiap hari, dan akan selalu begitu."

Jungkook memejamkan mata dan menarik napas sebal. "Apa sih yang ada di pikiran bodohmu itu? Kenapa sulit bagimu menerima bantuan dari orang lain? Kenapa tidak mudah bagimu untu sekadar membiarkan orang memikul beban yang sama denganmu?" ia meninggikan suaranya. "Jimin _hyung_ benar; _kau itu bodoh_. Bodoh sekali untuk melakukan semua ini. Apa kau pikir dengan membiarkan tubuhmu terluka, maka masalah akan selesai? Shin keparat itu hanya akan berhenti kalau kita melunasi hutang Mama. Dia memukulmu terus menerus sebab hutang kita tidak pernah terbayar! Buka pemikiran sempitmu itu, _hyung_! Kenapa kau diam saja saat dipukul? Kenapa kau menceritakan apapun? _Kenapa?!_ "

Suaranya tercekat di akhir kalimat. "Apa kau sedang menerapkan cara Mama?"

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Kau membayar dengan tubuhmu, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan itu menohok Taehyung begitu dalam. Sampai ia tidak mampu bernapas, jemarinya gemetar, dan tubuhnya seketika kaku. Matanya membola dan bergerak gelisah tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Adiknya bicara seperti itu padanya. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya semakin membunuh. " _Apa maksudmu? Tentu tidak_ ," namun balasan Taehyung hanya menghasilkan decihan geli dari Jungkook yang kini tersenyum miris hampir tertawa konyol. "Aku tidak bermaksud kearah sana, sebenarnya. Aku sedang bertanya tentang luka di tubuhmu itu. Kau membayar hutang Mama dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu itu, kan? Tapi yang kau pikirkan ternyata lain maksud, _oh..._ apa mungkin kau benar-benar seperti Mama; _membayar hutang dengan tubuhmu?_ "

"Kim Jungkook!"

Jungkook berdecih lagi. " _Memang benar, kan?_ Mama membayar hutang piutang dengan tubuhnya! Bercinta dengan orang jelek seperti dia; sekali lihat saja aku tahu dia itu penyakitan. Entah berapa banyak virus yang ada ditubuh Mama setelah bercinta dengan dia –" ia mendengus kala Taehyung berteriak mengingatkan. Tapi ia tidak mau peduli. Ia telah lama muak dengan semua hal yang memusingkanya. Ia semakin marah membayangkan betapa konyol Mamanya menyerahkan diri hanya untuk uang. " _–murah. Benar-benar murah!_ Kenapa kalian tidak minta tolong saja sama keluarga Park?! Kalian mengemis satu juta won sehari pun mereka akan memberi tanpa pikir panjang! Kenapa sampai berhutang dengan orang sepertia dia?! Memang keluarga Park kurang kaya apalagi?! Kalian tahu Shin bangsat itu akan seperti ini tapi kenapa –kenapa kalian bodoh seperti ini?!"

" _Tidak kusangka Mama sebegini jalang hanya karena uang_."

Dan kalimat terakhir dari Adiknya merupakan puncak dari amarah Taehyung. Ia menampar pipi Jungkook begitu keras, napasnya pendek-pendek dan kasar, matanya basah siap menangis, bahkan jemarinya bergetar, tangannya masih sakit untuk menampar adiknya itu. Tapi ia tidak terima, ia tidak bisa mendengar keburukan apapun tentang Mama. Dan ia tidak bisa percaya kata-kata kotor untuk orang tersayangnya keluar dari Adiknya sendiri. Taehyung sangat marah. "Jaga ucapanmu, Jungkook."

"Terserah!"

Dan sarapan mereka menjadi dingin begitu saja termakan waktu.

.

.

Jungkook mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia marah sekali, dadanya kembang kempis begitu cepat dan dalam. Ia ingin berteriak namun terlalu sesak sampai ia tidak mampu berucap apa-apa. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang panas dan memerah oleh tamparan keras Taehyung beberapa detik lalu. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat nyaris menangis. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, baru pertama Taehyung membentak dan menamparnya begini keras. Jungkook masih ingat betul suara telapak tangan yang membentur pipinya begitu kencang menggema di ruang makan. Benar-benar memekak dan membuatnya sakit, ia tidak terima dan terlampau terkejut. Baru pertama ia melihat Taehyung yang dilanda amarah.

"Bodoh –kau bodoh!"

Lantas ia duduk di kasur tipisnya dan menangis. Semua ini membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Ia tidak suka merasa seperti ini. Entah kenapa tamparan Kakaknya masih terasa sangat menyakitkan dan pipinya terus berdenyut. Ia sungguh kesakitan. "Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!"

Ia menangis kencang, tidak peduli bila Taehyung menggedor pintunya. Tidak peduli bila orang mungkin mendengar suara tangisnya yang seperti anak kecil. Ia merasa begitu menyedihkan dan sakit. Ia tidak suka dengan Taehyung. Sangat benci pada Kakaknya. Tidak mau terus merasa bodoh sebab menjadi cengeng, ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Mengatur respirasinya sampai kembali normal meski hatinya masih digeluti amarah dan dengki. Ia berusaha berpikir jernih. Dan entah kenapa matanya justru teralih pada buku matematika yang ada di atas nakas di samping tubuhnya. Lantas ia mengambil buku tebal itu dan membukanya pada halaman seratus tujuh puluh.

Jungkook terdiam. Berpikir masak-masak sebelum akhirnya meraih kartu nama Sehun yang pernah pemuda licik itu berikan padanya. Seorang CEO dari klub malam yang ternama di pusat kota. Penuh dengan kerlipan lampu menyilaukan dan aroma manis dari alkohol yang berbaur dengan aroma seks di seluruh ruangan. Begitu mewah, berbeda dengan klub murah di sudut kota yang tidak memiliki ijin pembangunan. Maka _Wings Club_ adalah satu dari sekian klub yang termegah dan cantik.

Lama ia berpikir dan mengelus nomor Sehun yang tertera di kartu itu. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelpon pemuda keparat itu. Meski ia tahu pasti Sehun akan tertawa pertama ia mengangkat panggilan. Tidak apa, ia akan keluar dari sini.

" _Halo, kelinci_."

Jungkook sudah tahu dia akan tertawa. "Aku menerima ajakanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

 _[Edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _oke... aku kembali. setelah sekian lama kehabisan ide, dan akhirnya aku membuktikan penelitian bahwa kreatifitas itu terbentuk mulai jam sepuluh malam hingga tiga pagi. dan aku mengetik ini jam sebelas... walaupun tetep dilanjut hari-hari esoknya, sih..._

 _makasih buat semuaaanya yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini. yang review, yang favs dan follow, yang sider. juga anggota grup di Line yang jadi penyemangat saya untuk terus berkarya #halah. juga momen momen bangtan yang bikin saya gemes. ada beberapa komentar yang membangun dan jadi kritikan soal typo, pengejaan, pemakaian kalimat, semua saya terima. terima kasih sekali. dan sekadar memperingatkan, jika ada kekeliruan saya soal beberapa status di dalam cerita, saya minta maaf. saya baru sadar di awal saya mengisahkan Jungkook itu kelas tiga tetapi di chapter selanjutnya dia dibilang kelas dua. maaf, itu kesalahan saya.. akan saya perbaiki untuk kedepannya. mohon pengertiannya, terima kasih._

 _ah, omong-omong CONGRATULATIONS TO MY BELOVED! FINALLY, DAESANG AWARD GOES TO BANGTAN! meskipun menuai kontroversi, pihak Melon tetap membuktikan bahwa cintaku sama sekali tidak curang dan memang berhak mendapatkan penghargaan sebesar itu. meski dihujat banyak pihak, nyatanya angka rate yang Bangtan miliki terkait album HYYH memang yang paling tinggi. well, meskipun haters tetaplah haters. intinya, ada satu ucapan dari fans yang membuatku sangat setuju._

 _apa salahnya membiarkan sebuah grup merasakan kebahagiaan itu?_

 _itu sangat dalam untuk saya. saya tidak menjelekkan fandom sebelah, toh bangtan menjalin persahabatan yang baik dengan sunbae dan hoobae mereka. seharusnya kita pula seperti itu. dan sesungguhnya, serakah itu dosa. benar?_

 _sekian cuap-cuap saya, terus membaca cerita saya, oke? kalau punya waktu luang bisa kok mampir ke cerita saya yang lain. ehehehe_

 _[copyright-sugantea]_


	5. Chapter 5

"Satu lagi, _man_."

Jungkook mengerang, matanya berat dan berkantung. Dadanya terasa sesak namun Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu dengan bibirnya yang terus saja mengoceh dan tangannya yang usil meraba tubuhnya hingga ia kegelian. "Ayolah, _man_. Satu vodka tidak mampu membuatmu tumbang, kan?"

" _Aku bukan pecundang,_ " ujar Jungkook marah. Lantas meneguk vodkanya dengan ritme berantakan, nyaris menumpahkan separuh dari isi gelas kaca itu. Bibirnya sudah merah dan bengkak. Ia tidak sudi menolak tantangan Sehun. Ini pilihannya untuk datang kemari, taruh dimana mukanya jika menjadi lemah seperti anak kucing kecebur empang. "Ah, kepalaku,"

" _Hangover, uhm?_ "

Yang diledek mendelik sebal. " _Big no. You are,_ "

Sehun tertawa lepas. Nyaris membuat Jungkook terpana akan bagaimana rahang tajam itu nampak sangat fleksibel dan cantik. Bibirnya merah sekali, ada semburat oranye di bagian tengah –sepertinya dia pakai _liptint_ oranye. Rambut Sehun lembut sekali, bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti gerak kepalanya. Aromanya maskulin, tegas, meskipun ada wangi madu di sela keringatnya. Jungkook menelan ludahnya berat sekali sebab sialnya Sehun benar-benar menggoda. Dia bingung harus terpana atau merasa dosa.

Namanya Oh Sehun, orangnya peka. "Daripada orgasme melihatku, lebih baik kau buat gadis-gadis disini orgasme dibawah kendalimu."

"Aku ini cowok mahal," Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya yang pusing. "Gadis disini _–bukan gadis_. Mereka sudah tidak perawan, 'kan? Lebih bagus dipanggil jalang, toh, mereka lebih mudah _turn_ ketika dipanggil begitu."

"Kau pikir jalang ditempatku ini murahan?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan, meski matanya tertutup lelah. "Bukannya merendahkan, sih. Namanya jalang; mau di Wings Club atau Miami sekalipun tetap saja, mereka perempuan murah." Lantas menepuk kepala Sehun meremehkan. "Aku tidak mau pakai barang murah, _man_."

Selanjutnya mereka terdiam. Sehun pun tidak menjawab. Namun pikirannya mengawang-awang, matanya menelusuri Jungkook yang sudah tenggelam dalam batas alkoholnya. Dia berhasil membawa anak kelinci itu kemari, dan menurutnya apa yang mereka lakukan ini tidak cukup. "Hei, kelinci."

"Uhm?"

"Memangnya... kau hanya akan _seks_ dengan istrimu saja kelak?" Sehun bertanya, meminum Martininya anggun sesekali menggerus _french fries_ dan _nacho_ di hadapannya. Diliriknya Jungkook yang perlahan membuka mata, dan mengerjap sebentar. Keningnya berkerut sebentar lantas mendesis, "Ya memang harus dengan siapa lagi? _Seks_ adalah bercinta, dan jika tidak melakukannya dengan orang yang kita cinta, apa bisa disebut _seks_ ; tidak, 'kan?"

Sehun terpekur. "Kurasa, ini pendapatku, tapi aku tidak percaya cinta."

Terdengar suara kikikan dari bibir Jungkook. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melankolis karena cinta. Punya kenangan buruk, huh? Ditinggal pacar ke luar negeri? Diduakan? Ditinggal hamil? Ditinggal menikah?"

"Tidak seperti itu, bodoh." Sehun mendengus. "Tidak usah sok tahu. Cinta itu memang tidak ada, mereka tidak nyata, dan lagi –bualan. _Seks_ bukanlah bercinta; tapi bersetubuh, pemuasan hasrat dan birahi. Tidak semua orang melakukannya hanya karena cinta."

"Ya lalu kenapa kau malah bercerita konyol?"

Sehun menghela napas. Matanya melirik ke arah barat dan memberi sinyal melalui tatapannya pada seorang perempuan tinggi _seks_ i yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan mendekat, tiba-tiba duduk di samping Jungkook dan menangkup pinggul kokohnya. Perempuan itu seketika meremang, tubuh Jungkook panas, _panas, panas sekali_. Ototnya menegang dan aromanya bercampur; manis dan memabukkan. Mata perempuan itu tak lepas dari mata hitam Jungkook yang sangat jernih seperti gundu. "Dan siapa kau?"

"Choi Jiyoon," jawab gadis itu cepat. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara parau Jungkook. "Kau oke, dan luar biasa _panas_ –" sesaat ia melirik Sehun. "Apa dia bisa aku pinjam?"

"Pakai semaumu, dan tinggalkan saja nominal yang kau mau."

Jungkook mendelik. "Kenapa seolah aku yang jadi pelacur disini?"

" –Tidak," gadis itu berujar lembut usai mencium pipi Jungkook. Jemarinya mengelus tengkuk pemuda manis itu hingga ia benar-benar ingin merengek. Jungkook benar-benar panas, dan ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Atau ia akan mati oleh birahi. "Kau hanya perlu penyegaran, _Babe_. Aku tidak murah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Tanya Sehun seberapa jarang aku ada disini. Aku pun pilih-pilih saat akan melakukannya. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau kena HIV." Jiyoon merengut saat Jungkook mencoba mengelak sentuhannya.

Menarik.

Pria seperti Jungkook yang dia suka. "Kau terlihat polos sekali," ujarnya kemudian. " _One night stand doesn't kill or hurt anyone. We find pleasure, Dearest_. Aku nyaris tidak percaya Sehun mengundang anak sepertimu kemari, setahuku, temannya adalah pria lapar yang banyak uang. Bukan anak kecebong kayak kamu, baru sekali aku melihat yang seberani kamu kemari."

"Dan... Anda lebih tua?"

Jiyoon tertawa. " _Anda?_ Yah! Kenapa kau bawa anak kecil kemari, Oh Sehun?" ia melirik Sehun yang sedang mencibir dan memutar bola matanya pongah. "Secara hukum, ya. Aku lebih tua enam tahun menurut kalkulasi Korea dan lima tahun secara global. Kudengar, kau suka _noona_?"

Menarik. Jungkook suka.

Tapi yang sedang dielus tengkuknya itu diam saja. Lama-lama enak juga dibelai seperti ini. Tangan Jiyoon sangat lembut sampai Jungkook gemetar. Harumnya menusuk; coklat dan buah berry –mungkin sedikit segar dengan semerbak limun dan peppermint. Dan wajah Jiyoon _–sangat–_ oke. "Namamu?"

"Jungkook," ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah meremas pinggang Jiyoon. Ramping sekali, Jungkook benar-benar gemas ingin menyentuhnya atau ia bisa gila. "Kim Jungkook,"

" _Cute,_ "

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Jungkook mendekatkan tubuh Jiyoon dengan mudahnya. Tahu-tahu hidung Jungkook sudah menghirup aroma kuat Jiyoon di lehernya. "Jadi, kau suka _Daddy_ atau _Oppa_?"

"Aku bukan _Oppa_ , Jiyoon –apa aku harus panggil kau _nuna_?"

Jiyoon terkikik dan mendorong wajah lebar Jungkook, menangkupnya gemas. " _It depends on you_. Kau suka dengan itu, tak masalah. _I love young boy, i love to sex with young boy_ –dan kau sungguh tipeku. Terdengar gombal tapi kau sangat _–sungguh panas,_ " ia mengerang di akhir kalimatnya. Entah Jungkook sengaja atau tidak saat tangannya sudah tiba di pangkal payudaranya dan ototnya sungguh membuatnya panas.

Sialan.

Belum pernah ia merasa begini murah oleh sentuhan sederhana begini.

Dihadapannya Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Dimulai dari sebuah ciuman, itu oke?"

.

.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook – role as Kim Jungkook_

 _._

 _From this chapter, the rate changed to M._

 _._

 _Kita memiliki dua jiwa didalam tubuh, dimana kita tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan salah satu jiwa dalam tubuh kita begitu memulai hari baru._

 _._

* * *

Taehyung memasang sedotan pada botol _yoghurt_ nya lantas meminumnya dalam diam. Matanya sibuk membaca lowongan kerja di koran halaman lima belas pagi itu. Keningnya berkerut serius, sesekali menggumam bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus melamar dimana; tidak ada yang dia suka dan kebanyakan persyaratan yang diajukan cukup sulit. Sekolah saja dia tidak lulus.

"Apa jadinya aku tanpa Jimin," ia mengeluh. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku plastik lantas mendongak menatap langit cerah. Matanya terpejam tidak mampu menerima matahari. "Pekerjaan saja kalau bukan dia yang beri –aku tidak tahu lagi."

Saat senggang seperti ini adalah waktu bagi Taehyung untuk merenungi hidupnya yang payah. Tidak bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik untuk adiknya, sekolah tidak benar, cari kerja kesana kemari selalu ditolak, hanya mampu jadi buruh, dan selalu dipecat. Hidupnya dihantui hutang dan tunggakkan. Untuk sesaat ia merasa sangat bodoh.

Dia lelah.

Sempat terbesit dibenaknya untuk mati. Sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Puluhan kali ia terdiam di pinggir jembatan dengan kaki telanjang dan menatap sungai. Puluhan kali ia menerobos lampu merah pejalan kaki. Puluhan kali ia menggenggam pisau lipat. Puluhan kali ia mematung diatas gedung lima belas lantai, menatap jalanan yang ramai dan segala hiruk pikuknya. _Ia ingin mati, tapi tidak bisa_. Dia tidak berani. Wajah Jungkook selalu membayanginya setiap saat.

"Apa sih yang aku pikirkan,"

Sadar bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melamun, Taehyung bangkit. Waktu _shift_ nya akan dimulai dalam waktu tiga jam. Masih ada waktu untuk beres-beres rumah. Seingatnya seragam olahraga Jungkook belum ia gosok. Ia melangkah dengan pelan usai membuang botol _yoghurt_ kecilnya kedalam tong sampah. Perutnya gemetar kelaparan tapi uangnya hanya cukup membeli _yoghurt_ tadi saja. Dia harus cepat pulang dan makan sesuatu.

Dan ia hampir terpeleset sebab menginjak apel merah yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Ia kaget dan mengambil apel yang sudah setengah remuk oleh kaki kurusnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada penjual apel di sudut jalan. Seorang Kakek yang sedang kerepotan membungkus apel pesanan pembeli, tidak sadar kalau beberapa anak SMA mencuri apelnya. Lantas Taehyung mendekat dan mencengkeram lengan kurus anak sekolah itu, "Kembalikan apel paman itu."

"Apaan, sih!"

Sontak Kakek penjual apel menoleh, beserta beberapa pembeli dihadapannya turut memerhatikan dalam diam, meskipun penasaran juga. "Kakek, dia mencuri apelmu –" Taehyung merogoh kantung blazer dan kantung celana anak SMA itu dengan susah payah lantas menyodorkannya pada si penjual apel dengan wajah merengut. " –nih, dia mencuri!"

Belum sempat Kakek merespon, si anak itu sudah lari.

"Tuan, mana apelku? Cepatlah," seorang wanita nampak begitu buru-buru.

"Ah! Iya, ini –silahkan."

Kakek menghela. Lantas menatap Taehyung yang masih memandangnya dalam diam dan mengerjap seolah tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi. Sang Kakek tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangannya memanggil Taehyung mendekat. Lantas Taehyung berlari kecil menghampiri. Tatapannya lugu sampai Kakek nyaris tertawa gemas. "Cucuku,"

"Eh... tapi aku bukan –"

"Yang tadi," Kakek tersenyum lagi. Menepuk kepala Taehyung gemas. "Yang tadi mencuri apel itu cucuku. Namanya Lee Chan, masih llima belas tahun. Kalau kau tahu SMA Hankook, ya disitu cucuku sekolah."

Taehyung mengangguk lamat. Pantas Kakek itu diam saja, wajahnya nampak pongah dan sudah biasa. Ternyata cucunya yang mencuri apel. Dasar anak-anak. "Memangnya Chan biasa mencuri apel?"

"Ya, sebab dia tidak bisa makan daging."

"Lah..? hubungannya apa, dong?"

Kakek tertawa lepas. Lantas menarik Taehyung duduk disebelahnya, menyodorkannya sebuah apel merah besar. Taehyung bingung namun hanya diam dan menerima apel itu. Seketika perutnya makin meronta. Dia benar-benar lapar, dia harus pulang sekarang. masih banyak baju yang harus disetrika di rumah. Dia juga harus bersiap kerja. "Kau boleh makan apel itu, kalau kau mau bantu aku."

"Menangkap Lee Chan?"

"Astaga," dia tertawa lagi. "Buat apa menangkap anak cacing kayak dia. Mendengarnya bicara saja gendang telingaku bisa pecah. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus selalu bersamanya." Kemudian tertawa lagi begitu Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Keningnya berkerut dan wajahnya serius sekali, Kakek tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang seperti ini. polosnya tidak karuan –atau bodoh, mungkin lebih tepat seperti itu.

Kakek mengeluarkan pisau dan mengambil apel di tangan Taehyung, memotongnya cepat lantas menyodorkannya ke mulut Taehyung. Taehyung mengerjap pelan, lantas memakan potongan apel itu. Manis dan asam, rasanya lucu tapi enak. Sangat pas di indera perasanya. Dia sangat suka.

"Bantu aku jual ini?"

Sontak Taehyung terperanjat. Apa ini sebuah kesempatan?

"Benar?" Taehyung meremas lembut jemari Kakek. "Aku boleh kerja denganmu?"

Kakek itu tertawa lagi. "Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak?"

"Yes!" lantas Taehyung bangkit dengan senyum lebar dan kegirangan. Buru-buru merapikan apel yang berantakan agar nampak cantik dan segar. Kemudian berseru lantang menjajakan apel merah besar itu, suaranya terdengar sangat manis dan lucu. Meski berat dan sedikit bass, namun suaranya sangat bulat dan kuat. Tebal dan berwarna, membuat banyak orang berhenti, berpikir, lantas mendekat.

Hari itu, pertama kalinya apel Kakek laris terjual.

* * *

Jungkook tahu Sehun itu berandal. Ini adalah resiko dari komitmen yang ia putuskan jika berteman dengannya. Ketika pagi menjelang, seketika ia merengek frustasi –ia baru ingat. Kejadian konyol bersama Sehun di club-nya, juga adegan panas bersama seorang nuna yang namanya saja ia lupa. Yang jelas mereka berciuman sangat lama, hampir buka-bukaan kalau saja ia tidak pingsan. Ia malu.

Sampai ia terbatuk oleh asap rokok yang menerpa wajahnya.

" _Here_ ," Sehun menggigit rokoknya begitu seksi, menyodorkan sebatang yang baru pada Jungkook yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. " _Marlboro Mint_ ; dapat menyegarkan pikiranmu. Wajahmu jelek kalau sedang kusut seperti itu. Ini mahal, jangan coba-coba kau menolak."

Jemari Jungkook bertaut gelisah. Matanya bergetar takut. Ia memang sudah berandal sejak pertama meneguk alkohol bersama raja berandal ini tapi bukan merokok. Ia masih takut merokok; ia tidak bisa membiarkan tembakau mematikan itu merenggut paru-parunya. "Aku tidak mau,"

Suaranya terdengar mencicit, dan Sehun hanya tertawa.

" _A cry baby always be a cry baby_ ," ia menghirup rokoknya dalam lantas menghembuskannya kuat, seolah tidak peduli kalau guru atau student council bisa saja melihat kepulan itu. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di belakang sekolah, dan Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau ini ide buruk. Dia tidak suka nampak berandal di depan teman-teman; Seokmin dan Mingyu, misalnya. "Ini soal bagaimana kau mampu mengontrol dirimu sendiri, _kiddo_. Aku perokok aktif, dan aku mampu mengendalikan setan dalam diriku untuk kecanduan akan benda ini. Sedikit informasi saja, aku hanya menggunakannya jika aku sedang kacau, dalam artian _benar-benar kacau_."

Terdengar seru.

"Kau sedang kacau?" Jungkook menatap Sehun. "Kupikir kau hanya bisa mengacaukan hidup orang."

Lantas Sehun tertawa saat menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Ya, itu salah satu keahlian dan kuasaku untuk membuat hidup orang lain jadi berantakan," kemudian ia menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Kakinya ia tumpuk indah dan tangannya bersedekap. "Dua hari lagi hidupku akan berada di ambang kehancuran,"

"Kau... mencoba curhat padaku?"

"Terserah," Sehun memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup rokoknya dalam. "Dua hari lagi sidang perceraian orangtuaku akan menuju akhir. Yang menjadi awal bagiku untuk hidup berada dibawah tangan siapa. Mereka berdua tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, dan aku tidak punya pilihan. Sebab mereka sama kejamnya, seperti setan." Ia berucap lirih, membuat Jungkook termangu. Baru pertama ia melihat Oh Sehun, si raja berandal bersikap melankolis begini. Ia bahkan melihat jemarinya bergetar, dan ucapannya terdengar ragu, lambat, dan pahit. "Mom dan Dad; kalau aku bisa memilih, aku ingin tinggal sendirian saja."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun melirik Jungkook tajam. "Mereka itu iblis. Licik dan senang berseteru. Aku tidak suka dijadikan bahan permainan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu," ia menghela. "Meskipun aku senang saja mereka memberiku uang dan segala yang aku mau. Diluar itu, mereka benar-benar iblis. Informasi lagi, tatto di tubuhku hanyalah tambalan dari luka yang kudapat dari mereka."

Yang benar saja. Pengakuan tiba-tiba itu membuat Jungkook kaget. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Sehun mendapat kekerasan fisik di rumah oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Ia memang pernah melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Sehun saat mereka berada di ruang ganti yang sama. Tattonya benar-benar keren, dan ia baru tahu itu hanya penambal luka. Seingatnya, tatto Sehun nyaris menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit di tubuhnya; apa itu artinya Sehun terluka sebegitu banyak? Jungkook tidak tahu.

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih baik?" Sehun membuka suara. "Ayahku; yang tidak pernah peduli apakah tabiatku buruk di sekolah dan selalu memukulku dengan _Degen_ saat mabuk tapi selalu memberiku uang, atau Ibuku; yang selalu memamerkanku di depan teman-temannya untuk dijodohkan demi kelancaran bisnis dan akan mencakar punggungku jika tidak ada yang mau menjadikanku menantu, tapi selalu menelponku setiap malam dan mengirim makan siang setiap hari Minggu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lantas Sehun tertawa lagi. Mematikan rokoknya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, membuat Jungkook memekik kaget. Namun Sehun hanya menatap Jungkook dengan geli dan meniup abu rokok di tangannya santai. Ia nampak biasa saja. "Aku sudah terlatih merasakan sakit. Kau ingat tatto mawar merah di dada kananku? Itu saat Dad mematikan rokoknya disana, apa itu terlihat keren?"

Jungkook menghela.

"Sehun,"

Yang dipanggil tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook melebarkan tangannya ke samping. Keningnya berkerut tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin kelinci ini menawarkan sebuah pelukan, bukan? Terdengar konyol dan kekanakkan. Sehun tidak membutuhkan kehangatan atau sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook sangat yakin tentang apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. "Mungkin, sebuah pelukan terasa begitu konyol dan _menye-menye_. Tapi menurutku, akan terasa lebih baik ketimbang menutup luka dengan merenung dan menghisap tembakau. Aku tahu kau tidak percaya cinta, tapi kasih sayang itu ada, ingat?"

"Aku tahu ini nampak bodoh," ia berdecih sebentar. "Ya, aku sedang menawarkan pelukan pada _si brengsek Oh Sehun_. Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku karena membiarkanku mendengar cerita melankolismu dan untuk apa yang telah kau beri padaku, kurasa ini cukup?"

"Kau... aneh. Pelukan itu hanya untuk wanita, kecuali kau banci."

Jungkook menghela lagi. "Ya, aku tahu. Ketimbang memilih Ayah atau Ibumu, yang memberi luka sebegini besar padamu.. mungkin lebih baik jika kau memilih temanmu. Atau aku, itu tidak masalah."

"Memangnya kita berteman?"

"Tidak," Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Tapi kau bisa percaya padaku."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa nyaman oleh sebuah pelukan.

.

* * *

"Maaf Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jihoon menoleh kaget. Seorang karyawan yang sepertinya seorang _waiter_ datang menghampirinya. Ia tertawa canggung ditatap oleh pelayan itu. Ia merasa konyol sekali, barusan ia memindai ke dalam cafe dari balik jendela kaca di luar. Mungkin ia nampak bodoh saat celingukan seperti orang kampungan. Tapi ia segera menunduk sopan, dibalas senyum manis dari pelayan itu. "Sebenarnya, aku mencari Kakakku."

Pelayan itu tersenyum lagi. " _Raspberry squash_ sangat cocok saat seperti ini."

"Maaf?"

Ia membuka pintu kaca itu dan mempersilahkan Jihoon masuk dengan sopan. Tersenyum lagi sampai Jihoon pikir mungkin pria ini bisa merobek bibirnya sendiri. Meski ia akui senyumnya itu manis juga, maksudnya sampai ia berdebar begini. Luar biasa. "Kami juga punya _cheesecake_ dan _chocolava cake_. Atau mungkin _fries and chips_ , kalau kau tidak suka sesuatu yang manis?"

Kenapa dia jadi menawarkan menu.

"Aku tidak –"

Dengan cepat pelayan itu menangkap bahu mungil Jihoon dan menggiringnya masuk dengan lembut meski tetap sopan sebagaimana tertuang dalam peraturan pegawai pasal dua. Jihoon hanya diam tidak mengerti meski ia mau saja dibawa ke meja nomor tujuh belas, yang berhadapan langsung dengan barista. Jihoon mengerjap kebingungan saat ia sudah duduk di sofa empuk. "Jadi, _raspberry squash dengan fries and chips_?"

"Uh, ya. Dengan tambahan saus mayo pedas."

"Oke," pelayan itu mencatat cepat. Lantas bertemu tatap dengan Jihoon lagi, "Dan nama Kakakmu?"

Akhirnya, dia dapat yang dia mau. "Kim Taehyung."

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Memastikan Jihoon untuk menunggu dengan tenang, menjelaskan padanya kalau ia bisa mengambil keripik kentang atau permen di ujung barat sembari menunggu. Kemudian ia pamit sebelum Jihoon memekik dan menahannya sebentar untuk menanyakan namanya.

"Kwon Soonyoung,"

"Oh.. ya, terima kasih." Lantas Soonyoung pergi menuju _counter_ nya sendiri. Meneriakkan pesanan Jihoon dan memanggil Taehyung yang entah ada dimana. Jihoon hanya menatapnya dalam diam, meski ia terheran. "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku suka _squash berry_ dan tidak suka makanan manis?"

Sudahlah. Ia tidak mau tahu. Ia sering dengar kalau ada cafe yang menerapkan _training_ pada calon karyawannya. Mungkin Soonyoung sudah terlatih untuk membaca karakter orang dan ia hanya terlalu pandai untuk menawarkan menu terbaik bagi pelanggan. Jangan lupa senyumnya yang manis itu, siapa yang tidak terbuai dengan kelembutan seperti itu.

"Jihoon?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan girang mendapati Taehyung sudah dihadapannya. Tapi Taehyung tidak sesenang dirinya, setidaknya itu yang dia lihat. "Kupikir Jungkook yang datang kemari," ia menoleh ke belakang. "Soonyoung bilang adikku mencari."

"Aku bukan adikmu, begitu?" Jihoon merengut sebal. Taehyung hanya tertawa dan duduk di hadapan Jihoon yang masih mengembungkan pipinya tanda marah. "Bukan begitu. Kau tetap adikku, Jihoonie. Aku hanya –entahlah, memang aku terlalu berharap Jungkook akan kemari. Aneh, kan? Seharusnya aku tahu kau akan kemari. Omong-omong, kau tidak menghubungi dulu kalau mau datang."

"Kejutan, dong. Dan –" Jihoon menyipitkan mata dan mendorong tubuhnya mendekati Taehyung. " _Hyung_! Ya ampun, ada apa dengan wajahmu?! Ya Tuhan aku baru sadar, apa ini? kenapa wajahmu jadi babak belur seperti ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Bukan masalah besar, kok."

"Bohong!" Jihoon tahu tabiat Taehyung yang suka memendam luka. " _Hyung,_ jangan coba bilang kalau kau berhutang dengan lintah darat dan mereka memukulmu seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut."

" _Hyung!_ "

Taehyung menghela, menepuk pundak Jihoon dan menuntunnya duduk santai kembali. Mengelus rambut Jihoon pelan dan mencubit pipi adiknya ini sedikit. " _Hyung_ tidak apa, hei, jangan berlebihan. Aku kuat, jangan pikir _hyung_ -mu ini lemah, dong. Ini hanya luka, sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Ujarnya lambat dan tenang. Membuat Jihoon secara terpaksa menghela dan menerima. Toh, sudah terjadi dan lagi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya. Tapi melihat luka itu sungguh membuat Jihoon merengek, ia ingin menangis tapi Taehyung selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak menangis karenanya. Jadi Jihoon hanya diam menunduk dan menggenggam jemari panjang Taehyung erat. "Cobalah kau bujuk dia, dek."

Jihoon mendongak.

Seorang pria yang nampak maskulin dengan senyum lembutnya datang. Membawa nampan berisi pesanannya tadi, dengan tambahan susu cokelat dan biskuit jahe. Ia duduk dan meletakkan apa yang dibawanya di meja dan menatap Jihoon dengan senyum yang tak luntur. Jihoon bingung, apa menjadi karyawan disini memang harus punya senyum yang awet dan lebar seperti ini? Dan ia hanya diam mengerjap saat pria itu menarik tangannya dan berjabat. "Aku Park Jimin, kudengar dari Taetae kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ah, Jimin _hyung_ yang itu?" Jihoon memekik senang. "Salam kenal, aku Lee Jihoon."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau manis, seperti apa yang Taetae ceritakan padaku." Ia menopang wajahnya dengan lengan kiri, sedang lengan kanan dipakainya untuk mengambil biskuit jahe lantas menggigitnya pelan kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut Taehyung. Menuai protes dari _korban_ , meskipun Jimin santai saja tetap menjejalkan biskuit itu dan Taehyung juga pasrah disuapi biskuit. Melihat itu, Jihoon terdiam. Mungkin ia mengerti kenapa Taehyung sayang Jimin. "Ayo, dimakan, Jihoonie. Keburu dingin, loh."

"Ah... iya, _hyung_." jihoon mulai makan _fries and chips_ nya diam. Sesekali memindai interaksi Jimin dan Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Disana Jimin terus memaksa Taehyung untuk menghabiskan biskuit dan susu cokelatnya, sedang Taehyung terus merengek tidak mau. Jihoon terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Ia senang melihat Kakaknya diperhatikan dengan baik. Dan sepertinya, Jimin adalah sahabat yang sangat baik untuk Taehyung. Mungkin, ia bisa percaya pada Jimin.

.

.

"Yakin, tidak mau naik mobilku saja?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kau hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit untuk pergi menemui Jihyun di rumah. Lagipula Mama pasti sudah menunggumu sambil bersedekap dan siap melemparimu dengan sepatu busukmu kalau kau terlambat." Ia terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri, sedangkan Jimin merengut sebal. Kalau saja Jihyun tidak menelponnya untuk pulang lebih cepat meminta bantuannya mengerjakan tugas rumah, ia sudah akan mengantar Taehyung dan Jihoon pulang. Mama sama sekali tidak membantu dengan turut mengancam. Menyebalkan. "Bocah setan itu, aku yang akan patahkan lehernya saat sudah dirumah nanti."

"Ya ya, terserah." Taehyung merapatkan jaketnya dan merangkul Jihoon. "Kami pulang, ya."

"Hati-hati!"

Taehyung hanya bergumam membalasnya, melambaikan tangannya semangat. Kemudian menggengam jemari Jihoon erat lantas tersenyum saat Jihoon menatapnya diam. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, sekujur tubuh Taehyung meremang dan ini sungguh menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti ini. perawakan Jihoon yang kecil malah mengingatkannya saat dulu, dimana ia selalu menggandeng Jungkook yang pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia merindukan masa itu untuk sesaat, tapi ia berusaha menapisnya. Ia tidak ingin Jihoon mersa kecewa karena memikirkan Jungkook jika sedang bersamanya. Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Jihoon selalu sebal kalau Taehyung menyebut Jungkook jika mereka sedang berdua. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Tangan _hyung_ besar sekali," Jihoon tersenyum. "Hangat, aku suka. Suka sekali."

Dulu Jungkook juga bilang begitu.

"Ya, terima kasih. Tanganmu kecil, pas untuk digenggam."

Biasanya kalau diledek seperti itu, Jihoon akan marah. Tapi ini Taehyung. Selain ia tidak bisa marah padanya, seluruh ucapan Taehyung bahkan tidak ada yang menyinggungnya. Justru membuatnya merasa senang seperti diperhatikan. Ah, jadi begini rasanya memiliki Kakak. Betapa menyenangkannya dilindungi begini, meski hanya bergandengan tangan. Tapi ia merasa sungguh senang.

Tidak apa ia pulang larut hari ini. Lagipula Ayah sedang dinas di Jinan. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa memarahinya atau mendiktenya setiap waktu. Kalau soal pekerjaan, Namjoon selalu menjadi profesional dan tidak melibatkan urusan pribadi. Meskipun kalau malam atau jam makan siang tiba, Jihoon terkadang dihubungi Namjoon. Tapi sepertinya malam ini Namjoon kewalahan. Sudah lewat jam sepuluh dan ponsel Jihoon tidak ada notifikasi apapun. biarlah, ia pasti sedang rehat. "Mungkin dimata orang lain, _hyung_ terlihat seperti menggandeng anak smp, atau keponakan."

"Tumben kamu meledek dirimu sendiri,"

"Iseng saja." Jihoon mengendikkan bahu. "Habisnya, _hyung_ tinggi sekali."

Mendengar suara lucu dan pendapat konyol dari Jihoon, Taehyung tertawa. Kembali mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka yang semakin dingin oleh angin malam. "Ya jelas, dong. Ini warisan Papa,"

Lantas Jihoon berhenti.

"Uh... _hyung –_ " Jihoon berkelu. Lidahnya kaku namun gatal ingin merespon. Kendati motoriknya tidak bekerja dengan benar, pun dengan otaknya yang mampet seketika, ia terdiam. Menatap Taehyung yang juga sama kagetnya dengan ucapannya sendiri. Namun Taehyung cepat tersenyum, "Ya 'kan Papa orangnya tinggi. Mungkin aku dapat hereditas darinya. Gantengku ini juga mungkin darinya,"

Hendak merepon, Jihoon terhenti lagi oleh derap kaki yang mendekat.

" _Hyung?_ " Ada Jungkook disana, wajahnya tidak terbaca. Mata mereka bertemu. "Lee Jihoon?"

"Kookie?" Taehyung membeo nada tanya Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. Heran mendapati Taehyung dan Jihoon bersama, bergandengan tangan malam-malam begini. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau mereka saling mengenal; apa-apaan ini. Ini bukan lelucon dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak senang akan ini. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat mereka bersama. Entah itu karena ia tidak ingin anak sekolah tahu siapa Kakaknya, atau karena Jihoon selalu bertingkah sok dekat dengan kakaknya. Bahkan Jungkook sudah lama sekali tidak menggenggam tangan Taehyung seperti itu. Sialan sekali Lee Jihoon. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kenapa kau keluar malam begini, Kookie?"

Tidak peka dan tidak tahu suasana adalah kelemahan Taehyung. Jihoon sudah menggigit bibir dan menatap Taehyung khawatir. Bahkan genggaman mereka masih bertaut erat, sialan Taehyung dengan kepolosannya yang tidak ada batas. "Kau –kalian.. sejak kapan saling kenal?"

Refleks Jihoon meremas telapak Taehyung yang dingin. Matanya bersitatap dengan Taehyung memohon, sementara yang lebih tua tampak tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dimaksud. Tapi ia paham kalau mungkin Jihoon tidak ingin diketahui lebih banyak oleh adiknya ini. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Taehyung tahu ia harus melakukannya. "Baru saja, uhm... katanya dia teman sekelasmu dan –"

"Kau ini bodoh?"

"Uh?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Mana ada baru kenal sudah pegang tangan seperti itu," ia menunjuk tautan tangan Jihoon dan Taehyung yang masih saja tercipta membelah beku. Raut wajah Jungkook benar-benar kacau; ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Ada rasa kesal dan sedikit cemburu didalam dadanya, maksudnya, siapa sih Jihoon ini? Bagaimana bisa dia ada di kehidupan –Kakaknya. Pegang tangan segala, dan apa maksud tatapannya itu, ia tidak mengerti tapi ia sangat sebal. Sungguh, Jihoon bukan siapa-siapa tapi mengapa seolah Jihoon adalah orang terdekat diantara dia dan Kakaknya. "Kecuali kau orang bodoh atau jalang, yang mudah diseret oleh orang asing seperti pelacur."

"Bicaramu, Jungkook."

"Apa, sih?" Jungkook melotot pada Jihoon. "Memangnya kau itu siapa?! Buat apa kau pegang-pegang tangan Kakakku segala, kau juga membelanya, kau bersikap seolah kau itu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak mengerti hubungan apa yang kalian punya, tapi tolong, aku tidak mau lihat. Memuakkan."

Kemudian Jungkook pergi, dengan hati yang kebingungan.

.

* * *

Lamborghini Veneno putih berhenti, decit bannya halus sekali nyaris tak bersua. Jungkook masih terpukau oleh kemewahan mobil Sehun ini. Pasti mahal sekali, terlihat dari penampilannya saja membuat Jungkook meneteskan liur. Saat ia mendudukkan diri, ia nyaris tenggelam. Luar biasa. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak kekayaan yang dimiliki Sehun? Meskipun ia tahu, Sehun merasakan banyak luka untuk apa yang dimilikinya ini. Harta berbayar luka. Sejenak ia merasa iba dan tidak tega, tapi sekali lagi, Sehun ini berandal jadi Jungkook malas untuk kasihan. Toh Sehun bisa memuaskan dirinya dengan mudah. "Sudah sampai, ayo. Kau bisa mengagumi mobilku lain waktu."

"Iya, bawel." Lantas Jungkook turun, mengekori Sehun dan masuk ke dalam _Wings Club_. Mungkin sudah belasan kali ia kesini bersama _si brengsek_ , tetapi ia tetap belum terbiasa. Wanginya memang enak; manis dan sepat yang memambukkan. Tapi suara gemuruh yang membuat jantungnya berdentum sungguh tidak nyaman. Belum lagi segelintir wanita yang pamer seksi terus lewat.

Malam ini, Jungkook ingin mabuk lagi.

Dan mungkin, _sebenarnya_ , ia berharap bisa bertemu _nuna_ malam itu. Yang seksi dan panas, pandai berciuman, dan tubuh _oke punya_. Benar-benar tipe Jungkook. Dan dia bukan perempuan nakal murah yang penurut. Dia punya sisi dewasa yang melindungi dan dominasi di beberapa waktu, dan itu sungguh seksi. Ia benar-benar lupa siapa namanya, dan ia malas bertanya pada si brengsek.

"Jiyoon sedang bersama Dad,"

Terdengar seperti Sehun mengajaknya bicara. "Hah?"

"Kamu mencari Jiyoon, kan?"

"Siapa, tuh?" Jungkook berdengung sambil meminum Martininya. Diliriknya Sehun yang menghela napas dan wajahnya kacau. Oh, mungkin dia sedang sedih lagi. " _Nuna_ yang malam itu kau cium. Jangan bilang kau lupa siapa namanya; dasar Kelinci." Lantas turut minum Martini di gelasnya, matanya mengamati Jungkook yang mengangguk lamat dan berpikir dalam diam. Ia ingin bicara lagi, "Kau tidak bisa menyukainya, atau siapapun disini. Jiyoon hanya pemuas, dia tidak bisa terikat siapapun. Bukti pahitnya adalah dia juga dipakai Dad," ia mendengus. "Tidak ada hati atau cinta disini."

Ada perasaan sesak didadanya. Entah apa namanya tapi Jungkook sebal dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki Jiyoon _nuna_. Ia semakin kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa sekali lagi, Jiyoon hanyalah perempuan jalang lainnya yang menyukai kebebasan dan kepuasan. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah bahwa ia tidak bisa mencium Jiyoon sebab siapa yang suka mencium gadis yang menjajakan bibirnya pada siapapun?

Sampai tiba-tiba suara memekik kecil mampir. Jungkook menoleh dan ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia memang sebal tapi melihat Jiyoon berdiri di hadapannya, mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _peach_ lembut yang menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan sisi lembu seorang wanita; bukan yang panas dan seksi seperti malam itu tetapi tetap saja membuat Jungkook terpana. Bahkan senyum gadis itu masih sama memikatnya. "Kau datang lagi,"

"Ya, tentu." Jungkook bersua. "Sebenarnya, gaya berpakaian seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jungkook memindai tubuh Jiyoon yang sudah duduk disampingnya. "Nampak berbeda, untuk malam ini. Kalau malam itu kau seksi dan panas. Tapi sekarang –" ia meneguk ludahnya berat. "Kau benar-benar nampak _nuna_ , dalam artian lembut dan manis. Tapi kau tetap seksi meskipun _dress_ itu tidak mencekikmu seperti malam kita bertemu. Cukup proporsional dan tidak ketat, tapi seksi."

Yang dibicarakan tertawa anggun, hingga Jungkook berdebar. Jiyoon meneguk martini milik Jungkook, sengaja menempatkan bibirnya pada jejak bibir Jungkook di pinggir gelasnya. Sial, pandai sekali dia menggoda. Tatapannya tajam dan berkelas, tidak jalang dan murah. Jiyoon benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang bisa Jungkook bayangkan. "Kau sudah merindukanku, hm?"

" _Sangat,_ "

Peduli setan atas apa yang Jungkook ucapkan. Ia benar-benar ingin menyentuh Jiyoon lagi, dan kalau bisa, lebih dari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan malam itu. Entah kenapa, ia ingin memiliki Jiyoon dalam genggamannya. Menarik Jiyoon dari tatapan lapar pria yang memandangi bokong padatnya. Sebab ia kesal dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki gadis ini. Persetan dengan status _nuna_ pada perempuan seksi itu. Jungkook tidak peduli, lagipula, Jiyoon pun oke dengannya. Memang terdengar terlalu percaya diri tapi Jungkook yakin bahwa Jiyoon menaruh suatu rasa padanya pula. Entah itu hanya tertarik karena perbedaan umur mereka atau tertantang oleh panasnya Jungkook jika sudah menenggak alkohol.

"Aku baru saja mandi,"

Bahkan rengutan lucu di wajah Jiyoon masih nampak seksi. "Tapi khusus untukmu, _King of Hotness_ , aku tidak masalah melewati sesi panas dan intim bersamamu lagi." Ia tertawa kala melihat Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya terkejut. Meski akhirnya mereka bertatapan dalam diam, Jiyoon tersenyum saat Jungkook pula tersenyum miring dan menariknya pada sebuah ciuman. " _Lebih dari sebuah ciuman dan sentuh-menyentuh, apa itu diperbolehkan?_ "

Persetan.

Jiyoon hanya bisa dan hanya akan merengek untuk bocah ini. Aura-nya sungguh berbeda dan panas, benar-benar panas sampai ia nyaris gila karena menelan abunya sendiri. Baru pertama ia merasa seperti jalang dan memohon seperti kucing. " _Sialan, aku –sungguh... ingin_ ,"

Sebuah senyum puas terpatri di wajah Oh Sehun yang diam mengamati Jungkook bercinta.

.

* * *

Taehyung terbangun usai mimpi masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan ia benar-benar harus buang air, sial. Ia sudah kebelet sekali. Sekarang ia baru mengerti kenapa orang sering bicara tentang jangan pernah masuk ke kamar mandi saat sedang bermimpi. Tapi ia sendiri mana bisa mengontrol alam bawah sadarnya untuk pergi dan datang. Mimpi adalah dimensi lain dimana ia tidak bisa menyentuh atau bahkan mengingat pesan dari bunga tidurnya sendiri. Toh, mimpi hanyalah mimpi.

Dan kala ia bergerak melewati ruang tengah untuk mengambil handuk, ia terhenti melihat Jihoon terduduk di sofa dan menonton TV dengan tenang. Ia berjalan mendekat dan sedetik kemudian Jihoon menoleh dan tersenyum, menarik Taehyung duduk disampingnya. Menawarkan semangkuk sereal milo hangat padanya. "Kukira kau sudah pulang,"

"Kita sampai pukul dua belas," Jihoon memakan serealnya pula. "Dan _hyung_ yang melarangku pulang, juga menarikku tidur dan memelukku sambil mengigau. Memangnya tidak ingat?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab tapi dia mencicit. "Tidak, maaf kalau begitu."

"Bukan masalah,"

Jihoon dengan cepat menghabiskan serealnya. "Ayo sarapan yang cepat, _hyung._ Antar aku sekolah."

.

.

"Sayang sekali kita harus berpisah sekarang,"

Taehyung tertawa, lantas mengusak rambut Jihoon. "Jangan _lebay_ , deh. Kita bisa bertemu kapan saja, kau bisa datang ke tempatku bekerja dan bicara banyak hal," ujarnya lembut kemudian melepas gandengan tangan mereka usai sampai di sekolah. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian kemarin. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan, dan pelukanmu sangat nyaman. Itu membantuku tertidur pulas."

"Aku senang itu membuatmu nyaman."

Mereka terdiam. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Jangan buat aku menahanmu,"

Lantas Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan benar-benar pergi. Dia bilang dia punya jadwal pagi hari ini. Mungkin dia harus bebenah rumah dan menyiapkan diri, dia belum mandi saat mengantar Jihoon kemari jadi Taehyung harus cepat pulang karena ritual mandinya sangat lama. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi. Jihoon bernapas pelan dan tersenyum menatap kepergian Taehyung. Ia juga merasakannya; senang. Kemarin sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan Kakaknya itu. Ia juga sudah bertemu Jimin, dan dia pria yang baik dan sopan. Pelindung yang kuat dan humoris, serta perhatian dan lembut. Dari sekali lihat, Jihoon berpikir yakin kalau Jimin menyukai Taehyung.

Lagipula mereka manis bersama.

"Dan apa ini yang dilakukan kedua orang yang baru saling kenal?"

Suara menyebalkan Jungkook terdengar. Jihoon menoleh dan memasang raut datar yang pongah. Jika ia mencintai Taehyung dan bersikap manis manja dihadapannya, maka ia tidak bisa begitu pada Jungkook. Ia tidak mau bersikap seperti itu pada seorang bajingan. "Dan ada yang lupa dimana rumahnya semalam,"

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Jihoon hanya mengendikkan bahu. Jungkook mendesis sebal. "Mengaku saja kalau kalian punya hubungan spesial, lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan." Ujarnya kesal. Entah kenapa melihat wajah Jihoon membuatnya muak. Ia seketika teringat tautan jemari Jihoon dan taehyung malam tadi; sungguh menyebalkan hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Decihan dari Jihoon sungguh tidak membantu memngembalikan moodnya, ia benar-benar sebal. "Dan apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?"

"Rumah siapa kau bilang?" Jihoon mencibir, "Kau bahkan tidak memiliki hak apapun atas itu."

"Apasih yang coba kau bicarakan padaku?"

Jihoon membuang pandangan. Malas meladeni Jungkook dengan temperamen seperti itu, hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya saja. Jadi ia segera pergi tanpa menjawab apa pun. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan pekikan Jungkook yang menggema memanggilnya kembali. Ia menulikan telinganya berusaha tidak peduli. Pagi ini terlalu buruk untuk dihabiskan berdebat dengan Jungkook.

"Ada yang cemburu,"

Sontak Jungkook menoleh. Sehun hanya terkekeh disampingnya. "Kau mengagetkanku, idiot. Omong-omong, kau sudah memarkirkan mobilmu itu?"

"Hm," dan Sehun masih belum puas. "Apa Jihoon membuatmu sebal karena dia lebih dekat dengan Kakakmu, sampai bergandengan tangan mesra, hm? Dia membuatmu kesal karena Kakakmu menyayangi orang lain lebih ketimbang dirimu, 'kan? Dia membuatmu muak karena telah menusukmu dari belakang, mengambil alih perhatian Kakakmu secara diam-diam dan licik. Jihoon itu... munafik, kan?"

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi dalam hati ia setuju.

.

* * *

Sejak dulu, Kim Taehyung itu manis. Punya tubuh yang bagus dan menarik. Suaranya lucu meski sangat berat dan bulat. Tapi aksennya sungguh lembut dan manis seperti anak kecil. Sejak Jimin dan Taehyung kecil, Jimin sering memerhatikan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu banyak yang tertarik pada sahabat baiknya itu. Taehyung dicintai banyak orang karena sifatnya yang baik dan sopan, ramah dan murah senyum, suka menolong dan tulus, jujur dan konyol. Wajahnya juga oke, dan dia perhatian. Nyaris membuat orang salah mengartikan sifat polosnya itu.

Sekarang, Taehyung berusia dua puluh lima. Benar-benar cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya tegap dan tumbuh lebih tinggi ketimbang dirinya. Kulitnya terbakar matahari hingga lebih gelap dibanding miliknya. Tapi Taehyung sangat kurus untuk laki-laki, wajahnya masih _sialan_ manis. Suaranya lebih berat dan itu benar-benar terdengar lucu saat ia merengek dan tertawa. Rambutnya tumbuh lebih lebat dan lembut. Dan ia tidak menghilangkan kebiasaannya menggunaakn wewangian manis dari buah dan susu. Taehyung nampak seperti bayi besar, dan itu membuat Jimin frustasi.

"Berhenti menatapku, Jimin."

Yang ditegur hanya nyengir. Sudah lima puluh menit penuh ia memandang Taehyung yang sibuk dengan gelas dan piring berdebu. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memidai tubuh sahabatnya yang sangat pas dalam balutan seragam kerjanya. "Menatapmu itu sudah jadi hobi –ah, tidak. Itu kebutuhanku agar aku tetap hidup dengan baik dan bernapas normal. Jadi jangan larang aku melakukannya kalau kau masih ingin melihatku baik-baik saja,"

Taehyung mendengus.

"Aku bukan oksigen," ia menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Juga bukan Suzy atau Jun Jihyun."

"Menurutku, kau lebih cantik dari mereka."

Nyaris saja, kalau Taehyung tidak punya refleks bagus pagi ini, piring digenggamannya sudah pecah. Ia mendelik pada sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa diujung sana. Mengamatinya mengelap piring dan gelas berdebu dibalik _counter_. Sialan apa yang membuat Jimin berani mengatakannya; cantik bagian mana dari diri Taehyung. Demi Tuhan, dia ini laki-laki. "Aku bukan cewek, astaga."

"Ya, tapi kau cantik." Ujarnya lagi, mengedipkan matanya seksi. "Dan manis."

"Enyahlah, Jimin. Tanganku gatal untuk menjejalkan pecahan beling kedalam mulut sialanmu kalau kau tidak segera berhenti bicara konyol tentang apa pun yang berhubungan dengan cantik," Taehyung mengancam. Matanya menyalang tajam dan ia mendengus kala Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa geli. Terkadang ia sebal kalau Jimin sering mempermainkannya. "Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu, sialan. Aku ini cowok dua puluh lima, bukan Taetae usia delapan yang sering kau dandani jadi _lady bug_ untuk halloween demi seember permen cokelat."

Lantas Jimin menepuk tangannya. "Nah, kau ingat! Kau tidak tahu saat itu kau sangat _sialan_ cantik sampai aku lupa kau itu kau. Kau ingat, kan?"

"Iya," Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Itu ciuman pertamaku, brengsek."

"Tapi kau diam saja waktu itu."

Dan Taehyung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku masih kecil, jadi tidak tahu."

"Bohong," Jimin tersenyum miring. "Kau suka aku cium, 'kan?"

Persetan. Taehyung sudah malas meladeni temannya kalau sudah kumat seperti ini. Ia hanya menghela dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan piring dan gelas. Setelah ini dia harus memastikan stok bahan habis pakai di gudang. Dia sibuk sekali karena _shift_ pagi hari ini sepi, dan dia harus mengerjakan bagian temannya. Merepotkan memang, tapi tawaran tips dari Jimin membuatnya terdiam dan melaksanakannya dengan sukarela.

"Kau tidak menjawab,"

Dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Jimin sudah berada disampingnya. Menatapnya serius dan sial wajahnya begitu dekat sampai ia kaget. "Apaan, sih."

"Kau tidak suka, ya, dicium Park Jimin?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Meski ia sedikit sedih dengan perkiraan akan jawaban yang mungkin dijawab Taehyung. Ia senang mencium Taehyung, entah itu di pipi, pelipis, atau bibir sekalipun. Tapi mungkin sahabatnya sedikit terganggu. Sudah lama sekali sejak interaksi manis seperti itu. Taehyung sudah tidak mau dicium lagi, dan itu membuat Jimin sedikit banyak merasa kesal dan gemas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia justru semakin ingin menciumnya lebih banyak. "Habisnya kau sangat manis –aku sungguhan. Kau itu, sangat cantik. Dan manis. Aku tidak tahu kata apalagi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajahmu itu, Tae. Tapi kau benar-benar cantik."

Oh, Taehyung berdebar.

Sebab suara Jimin terdengar tulus dan ringan. Menghantam kepalanya begitu kuat hingga ia ingin tumbang seketika. Sahabatnya memang sering memanggilnya manis dan cantik tapi tidak pernah tedengar begini serius dan dalam. Ada sebuah kebenaran yang mendasar dari ucapannya, di tiap silabelnya, di sela katanya. Menjadikan Taehyung merinding. "Semakin besar bukan semakin tampan tetapi semakin manis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tumbuh seperti ini. Kau tahu dengan jelas ini bisa membuatku gila karena aku, _sialannya_ , tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu dan wajah _sialan_ manismu itu setiap malam, bangsat."

Enyalah, pipi merona.

"Suara tawamu bahkan masih sama," Jimin memijit keningnya. "Yang _sialannya_ terdengar sama manis dengan Taetae di usia lima. Senyum dan gigi besarmu, mulut kotakmu saat nyengir, mata bulan sabitmu itu. _Sialan_ , aku benar-benar frustasi mengingatnya. Bahkan aku merasa melihat Taetae kecil disini, bukan Kim Taehyung karyawanku berusia dua puluh lima." Ia menatap Taehyung yang memandanginya dengan raut tak terbaca. Matanya terpaku pada bola mata Taehyung yang gelap dan pekat seperti mawar. Memindai tubuh Taehyung yang terdiam kaku. "Bahkan aroma-mu masih sama. _Keparatnya_ , sama manis dan lembut seperti dulu. Kim Taehyung, kau –"

" – _sialan apa yang membuatmu begini?"_

Taehyung termangu. Jantungnya berdegup manja.

Tapi ia segera tersadar, dan tidak mau membawa perasaannya. "Uh... terserah kamu aja, lah."

Kalau saja bisa, Taehyung ingin mengumpat. Sialan Jimin dan sentuhannya. Dengan tiba-tiba mendekapnya begitu erat dari belakang. Bernapas pelan di lehernya yang merinding, begitu panas dan lembut hingga ia hanya diam terpaku. Lengan kokohnya begitu kuat memeluk pinggangnya, sedikit memberi remasan di sisi pinggul kurusnya hingga ia berjengit pelan. Rambut halusnya sungguh tidak membantu dengan membelai kulit selangkanya dari belakang kala Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu dan perpotongan leher Taehyung. Kulitnya semakin meremang saat Jimin menghirupnya kuat, dan ia merasa begitu bodoh karena masih sempat takut bahwa Jimin akan menjauhinya karena ia sudah berkeringat banyak pagi ini. Ini konyol tapi Taehyung khawatir Jimin tidak menyukai aroma peluh dari tubuhnya, sebab wangi sabun dan shampoonya sudah habis. Dan ia tidak suka membiarkan Jimin kecewa karenanya.

Ini lucu tapi Taehyung ingin Jimin memeluknya begini selamanya.

" _Aku mencintaimu._ "

Dan dengan mudah ia meneteskan airmata. Hanya oleh sebuah kalimat singkat yang menusuk jantungnya begitu dalam. Membuatnya melolong dalam hati. Ia merasa sedih sekaligus bahagia dengan apa yang dia dengar. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tetapi Taehyung sangat mendalami kalimat yang Jimin ungkapkan padanya. Ada banyak makna pada kalimat tersebut tapi Taehyung tidak begitu peduli maksud mana yang Jimin coba sampaikan. Lagipula Taehyung pun mencintainya pula.

Mereka sudah bersahabat lama, 'kan?

Wajar saja sahabat saling mencintai.

.

.

Taehyung tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ia pula tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya senang. Usai _episode dramatis_ nya tadi pagi dengan Jimin, mereka saling melempar senyum sembari menunggu matahari tenggelam. Mereka berciuman saat Jimin mendengar Taehyung menangis di pelukannya. Dan itu membuat Taehyung sangat senang untuk alasan yang tidak dapat ia ketahui, yang jelas rasanya menyenangkan. Taehyung kembali bekerja seperti biasa, dan kala ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jimin, pria itu akan tersenyum dan berkedip manja hingga semangat Taehyung naik drastis –begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya.

Dan malam ini, Jimin melupakan mobilnya. Ia memaksa Taehyung untuk pulang bersamanya dengan jalan kaki dan bergandengan tangan. Ingin merasakan apa yang Jihoon lakukan dengannya malam itu, katanya. Meski Taehyung tidak punya ide bagaimana Jimin tahu mereka pulang bergandengan tangan. Tetapi bergandengan dengan Jimin tidaklah buruk. Rasanya nyaman dan ia merasa dilindungi, berbeda ketika menggandeng Jihoon atau Jungkook. Ini terasa lebih hangat dan penuh. Jadi Taehyung diam saja menurut dan mengulum senyumnya.

Ia juga bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Taehyung. Jimin tidak juga melepas genggaman hangatnya. Mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam. Taehyung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak mencoba melepaskan ini, pun mencoba memecah keheningan yang menyerta. Lagipula, Taehyung menyukai ini. Keheningan yang hangat, sungguh berbeda dan rasanya menyenangkan. Meskipun lama-lama ia tidak tahan ditatap Jimin begitu dalam, maka ia menunduk dan berdoa pipinya tidak merona atau ia bisa pingsan.

"Masuklah, malam akan semakin dingin,"

Taehyung mendongak kala Jimin mengucapkannya sembari mengelus kepalanya, "Ya... tapi, lepaskan dulu tanganmu. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk dengan tangan kita yang masih bergandengan seperti ini?" ujarnya mencoba tidak terdengar menyinggung Jimin. Ia pun tidak ingin melepaskannya kalau bisa tapi ia juga ingin cepat masuk rumah dan menghangatkan diri. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tenggelam. "Baiklah,"

Lantas Jimin meremas telapak tangan Taehyung sebentar dan melepasnya pelan. Yang mana membuat keduanya merasa hampa. Jimin yang kehilangan kehangatan dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan tidak rela. Entah kenapa Taehyung masih tidak mau melepaskannya, sebenarnya. Ada perasaan kecewa saat Jimin melepas genggaman mereka. Tapi ia tidak mau terdengar konyol dengan pendapatnya jadi ia diam saja. Dan berharap ia bisa melakukannya lagi lain waktu. Itu pun kalau Jimin mengijinkan menyentuh telapaknya yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pulang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Hm, terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Masuklah,"

Taehyung mengerjap. "Ya, setelah kau benar-benar pulang."

"Aku tidak akan beranjak kecuali sudah melihatmu masuk." Ujar Jimin dengan lembut, memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku mantel tebalnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir, pasti dia kedinginan –dia pun juga. Kalau saja dia bisa menggenggamnya lagi. "Masuklah dan minum susu atau cokelat hangat lalu tidur. Aku akan pulang, kalau kau sudah di dalam rumah. Cepatlah, kau pasti kedinginan. Hidungmu memerah,"

Lantas Taehyung menutup hidungnya dan mengangguk. Mengucapkan selamat malam pada Jimin dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya yang kecil dan hangat. Jimin tertawa pelan melihat sahabatnya yang lucu, kemudian menghela dan beranjak pergi sebelum ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan Taehyung nampak di depan pintu rumahnya, memanggil Jimin dengan suara kencang yang lemah.

"Kenapa keluar lagi?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, tapi dengan ragu ia bicara. "Itu... Jimin, hati-hati dijalan."

"Astaga," Jimin terkekeh. Dikiranya apa. "Tentu, ada lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng tetapi dengan cepat mengankat tangannya dan memekik. Lantas menciut kala Jimin menatapnya dan menunggu Taehyung bicara. Ia menggigit bibir dan tampak tidak yakin. Namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin membeku diluar sana jadi dia tidak peduli ia akan terlihat memalukan dan cepat bicara, "Aku suka kita bergandengan tangan!"

Jimin terdiam, matanya mengerjap pelan.

"Dan –" Taehyung meremas kenop pintu. _" –aku juga... mencintaimu."_

Kemudian hanya butuh dua detik untuk Taehyung tertawa konyol dan mengucap selamat jalan dengan canggung pada Jimin yang masih termangu di depan rumahnya kemudian menutup pintu dan berlari ke dalam kamar. Ia tidak peduli tentang susu atau cokelat hangat atau mandi. Ia ingin segera membenamkan wajah panasnya di bantal dan berteriak. Sialan. Ia malu sekali.

.

Tapi rumahnya gelap. Lebih gelap dan ada aura mencekan dari aroma aneh yang menguar. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi ia merasa takut. Ia tidak benci gelap, juga tidak mudah panik akan suatu hal. Namun ia mendadak khawatir akan suatu hal. Seharusnya Jungkook sudah pulang dan adiknya itu lah yang tidak menyukai gelap. Seharusnya rumahnya terang saat ia pulang. Belakangan ini memang adiknya jarang sekali pulang, meskipun ia akan menemukan Jungkook tertidur di kamarnya mulai pukul satu. Entah jam berapa dia sampai ke rumah.

Ia memiliki banyak ketakutan semenjak Jungkook berubah.

Ketakutan bahwa Jungkook mungkin sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Kecemasan akan kenangan manis yang hancur sebab adiknya kini membangun jarak dengannya. Ia tidak mengerti lagi bagian mana yang harus ia perbaiki dari relasi rusak mereka. Mungkin ini memang salahnya karena membuat hidup Jungkook menjadi sulit. Menjadi keluarga miskin dan membuat adiknya dijauhi teman sekolah. Tapi ia sungguh tidak berniat begitu, dan ia berharap Jungkook mengerti. Tapi mungkin adiknya hanya terlalu kecil untuk memahami.

"J-Jungkook?"

Meski begitu, Taehyung tetap menyayangi adiknya. Maka kala ia melihat Jungkook meringkuk di ruang tengah, ia berlari kecil dan meremas bahu Jungkook lembut. Ia terus memanggil adiknya, yang tak jua menjawab panggilannya pun mengeluarkan suara. Ia khawatir akan bayangan Jungkook yang menjadi stress, ia sudah nyaris menangis sebelum Jungkook mendongak. Menunjukkan wajah kacaunya yang memerah dan senyum miring yang menakutkan. Setidaknya itu yang Taehyung lihat.

" _Hai, cantik._ "

Suara parau dari mulutnya justru membuat Taehyung merinding. Keningnya berkerut kala ia mencium aroma alkohol dari napas adiknya. Seketika ia dilanda pening; _adiknya mabuk_. Kim Jungkook mabuk. Ini sudah kelewatan, dan ia sudah di batas ambang ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa tidak khawatir dengan adiknya yang berada dalam kendali minuman keras. Sejak kapan adiknya seperti ini? Mengapa ia melakukannya? Untuk apa dia minum-minum? Taehyung menangkup wajah adiknya, memberi remasan di rahangnya lantas bibirnya bergetar dan lidahnya kelu. "Jungkook, adikku, buat apa kamu mabuk?"

"Disini gelap sekali," Jungkook bersuara. "Tapi wajahmu tetap terlihat; _cantik sekali_."

"Kim Jungkook –"

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti begitu Jungkook menepis lengan kurusnya kemudian mendorong tubuhnya kuat lantas menindihnya cepat. Jemari kokohnya bertengger di rahang tirus Taehyung dan mencengkeramnya begitu erat dan mendesis. Matanya sayu dan ia masih tersenyum miring. " _Cantik sekali,_ " ujarnya pelan kemudian mendesis. "Kim Taehyung, _cantik_ , matamu besar sekali. Perpotongan wajahmu sungguh luar biasa manis –sialan. Rahang kurusmu bahkan terasa manis, _benar-benar cantik_."

Ketakutannya bertambah.

Jungkook terlihat sangat menakutkan meskipun ia nampak luar biasa tampan dan memesona. Ia tahu kalau adiknya punya visual yang menarik, tetapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, ia sungguh takut. Kata cantik dan pujian yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook semakin membuatnya kalut. Bahkan remasan di sisi tubuh dan wajahnya hanya membuatnya gemetar cemas. Ia ingin mendesis tapi suaranya tercekat. Jungkook semakin mendekatkan tubuh pada Kakaknya, yang mana membuat Taehyung nyaris pingsan oleh aroma memabukkan dari alkohol manis di napas adiknya. " _J-Jungkook, k-kau kenapa –_ "

Suaranya teredam kembali kala Jungkook menghirup lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata kala adiknya menempelkan bibir dinginnya pada lehernya, lantas mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian membelai kulitnya begitu panas dan panas. Taehyung terkesiap dan matanya langsung terbelalak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook melakukan ini padanya. Tapi ia kemudian berteriak saat Jungkook menggigit lehernya begitu kuat dan mencium luka itu.

Tubuh Taehyung kaku saat Jungkook mencium bibirnya.

Dimulai dari sudut bibirnya yang dingin, kemudian menyusuri. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu hingga Jungkook menggunakan lidah panasnya membelai bibir Taehyung lantas membuka bibir merahnya dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Menggerus dan memporak-porandakan isi mulut Taehyung berikut lidah tebalnya yang kaku. Berkali-kali melepas ciuman kemudian menghisapnya lagi, menjadikan ciuman itu begitu basah dan berisik dengan suara beceknya, juga berantakan tanpa ritme.

Taehyung hanya diam dan lemas kala Jungkook pula memasukkan jemari panasnya ke dalam kaus tebal milik Taehyung dan mengirimkan panas ke tubuhnya. Sekujur perut dan dadanya langsung panas dan mengejang oleh sentuhan adiknya. Tanpa sadar melengkungkan punggungnya saat jemari Jungkook dengan sengaja menyentuh puting Taehyung dan menekannya gemas. Lantas Taehyung mengerang begitu saja. Jungkook menghisap bibir Kakaknya kuat kemudian melepasnya dengan suara kecupan yang menggema, hingga Taehyung merinding. Dengan cepat Jungkook melepaskan pakaian Taehyung, tanpa suara dan tak bisa dibantah. Lagipula Kakaknya hanya diam dan terpaku, terlalu sibuk mengatur napas dan tidak mengerti keadaan.

 _Apa yang tengah dilakukannya ini? Bersama adiknya?_

Sampai ia tersadar begitu Jungkook sudah bermain dengan _miliknya_. Taehyung memekik dan mengerang terkejut. Jungkook memainkannya begitu lihai dan lembut, membuat Taehyung dengan mudah terlena meski ia tahu ini sepenuhnya salah. Tapi ia tidak munafik untuk berpikir bahwa lidah Jungkook begitu _panas_ saat menyentuhnya, bahkan bibirnya terasa begitu _benar_ menghisap _miliknya_. Dan jemari adiknya yang panjang dan berisi terasa menyenangkan kala keluar masuk lubangnya.

 _Ia tahu ini salah tapi rasanya menyenangkan._

Bahkan saat Jungkook melebarkan kedua kakinya paksa dan menghunus lubangnya dengan lidah panasnya yang _sialannya_ sungguh licin dan menggairahkan, Taehyung hanya mendesah dan menerima. Ia menangis tapi ia merasa senang untuk alasan yang entah apa. Adiknya memang kurang ajar tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia senang disentuh seperti ini. _Ia senang saat Jungkook memberikan ciuman membekas di sekujur tubuhnya, meremas miliknya, menghisapnya, mencium bibirnya dalam, dan menghunus lubangnya dengan lembut maupun kasar; dengan jari panjangnya atau miliknya. Ia suka disentuh seintim ini, dan ia merasa dirinya penuh dan bahagia kala Jungkook keluar didalamnya_.

Sebab ini adalah pertama, sejak hubungan mereka buruk, Jungkook mendekapnya erat. Menyentuhnya dengan rasa sayang, menciumnya tulus, dan mengatakan,

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _Ehehehe._

 _Akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama._

 _Iya, lama banget, kan? Soalnya saya ada praktikum klinik, dimana saya harus turun ke Rumah Sakit untuk praktik disana selama dua minggu penuh. Saya juga disibukkan dengan tugas kampus dan evaluasi praktikum yang waktunya mepet banget. Sialnya, saya gak sempert nyentuh laptop kecuali untuk nonton aja... ehehehe, maap banget ya ini updatenya lama. Sampe ada yang PM aku untuk minta aku jangan discontinue cerita ini. astaga, tidak... saya cukup berkomitmen kalau memutuskan untuk menulis cerita chaptered, kok. Ini hanya masalah waktu dan prioritas life saja. Well, penulis fanfiksi juga punya kehidupan pribadi yang lebih penting, kan? Walaupun ini sama pentingnya juga, sih.._

 _Dan... tadah! Aku menghadirkan romance disini.. memang sih akan menuai protes karena temanya family. Tapi aku memang membumbui sedikit romance disini yakni vmin! Hahahaha. Meskipun itu juga tidak menjamin apakah mereka akan bersama di akhir cerita #jahatdikitbolehlah. Juga aduh, maap banget ya Taekook dibikin enaena di chapter ini... hanya untuk memeriahkan cerita kok. Dan emang sudah plotnya seperti itu sejak awal, karena bakal nyambung sama keberlangsungan cerita ini. saya harap sih bisa diterima..._

 _Btw, mungkin ini sedikit promosi... tapi saya punya akun wattpad loh. (sombong banget baru bikin padahal, followernya juga seiprit). Silahkan kunjungi /sugacoffee. Emang belum post apa-apa kecuali fanfik seventeen, sih. Aku bikin The8 (minghao) dan OC cewek. Karena wattpad rencananya memang untuk fanfik straight dan friendship aja... jika berkenan, bisa follow!_

 _Silahkan memberi komentar, saran, dan kritik, atau unek-unek kalian di kolom reviews!_

 _Happy Reading~!_

 _[copyright-sugantea]_


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook sudah lama menantikan hari ini.

Gurunya bilang, tanggal empat belas di bulan Februari, sekolah akan mengadakan hari kasih sayang. Akan ada pesta kecil internal dimana semua murid akan mempertunjukkan berbagai mahakarya kreatif kepada seseorang yang mereka sayang. Seluruh orangtua diundang, dan diwajibkan untuk membawa sesuatu untuk kemudian dikumpul pada sebuah kotak super besar pada loby depan. Seluruh tumpukan kado itu akan berakhir pada puncak acara dimana anak-anak akan mengambil hadiahnya secara acak dan mata tertutup. Cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya untuk para murid.

Dan setelah persiapan yang melelahkan, Jungkook menghela.

Kali ini dia akan mempersembahkan sebuah lukisan. Ia bahkan memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Seulgi si ketua klub melukis untuk mengajarinya menggambar. Butuh setidaknya tiga bulan bagi Jungkook untuk membiasakan jemarinya terlatih menggunakan kuas, membedakan warna dan memilih gradasi dengan baik, juga memvisualisasikan imajinasinya pada selembar kanvas polos. Setiap hari ia akan pergi dari kelas dengan semangat menuju ruang melukis, menunggu Seulgi datang dengan perasaan membuncah. Kakak kelas yang cantik dan baik itu sangat membantunya, gambar Seulgi sangat luar biasa cantik, pertama Jungkook melihatnya, ia tergugu.

Padahal dia baru berusia delapan tahun, dan Seulgi sepuluh tahun. Tapi Jungkook tidak henti menatap lukisan Seulgi tentang imajinasinya perihal rasi bintang kala itu. Ia jatuh tenggelam pada lukisan tersebut, dengan mudah ia tersedot pada kegelapan yang membeku juga gemerlap bintang yang tersusun rapi nan cantik. Seketika membuncah dadanya untuk berusaha membuat sesuatu yang seperti itu, hal yang dapat menjerumus jiwa dan mematikan serta menyenangkan di satu waktu.

Dia ingin Taehyung- _hyung_ melihat keindahan ini.

" _Astaga_ ," suara Kakaknya tercekat, Jungkook menggigit bibirnya resah. "Ya Tuhan, Jungkook –ini sungguh... sungguh – _indah_ , _lebih dari indah_."

Hati Jungkook mencelos lega.

"Benarkah, _hyung_?"

"Kau –indah, Jungkookie, lukisan ini _cantik_ , _luar biasa,_ " Taehyung nyaris terisak, kerongkongannya gatal untuk merintih haru. Matanya sudah berkaca nyaris menumpahkan airmata di ujung matanya, hampir tidak kuat menahannya lebih lama. Binar polos dari mata Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin sesak dan merasa terharu ingin menangis, juga senyum lebar adiknya yang membuatnya semakin lemah. Baru kali pertama ia merasa campur aduk seperti ini. "Jungkook, lukisanmu sungguh cantik. Ini.. benar-benar ... _aku_?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Karena _hyung_ indah, makanya lukisannya indah."

"Jungkook,"

"Kurang lebih enam bulan," Jungkook memulai. Menatap tangannya sendiri, "Untuk pertama kali, aku berani bicara pada seorang perempuan... yang lebih tua. Namanya Kang Seulgi, dia kakak kelas yang baik hati mengajariku caranya menggambar. Aku berlatih setiap hari untuk memberikan _hyung_ lukisan ini, sebenarnya menurutku masih ada yang kurang tapi Seulgi _nuna_ bilang, _hyung_ akan suka jadi –"

Belum selesai Jungkook bicara, Taehyung sudah terburu memeluk adiknya itu. Begitu erat sampai nyaris merenggut napas mereka masing-masing. Taehyung sudah tidak peduli, ia menangis kuat seperti anak kecil dan memeluk leher mungil adiknya, membasahi bahu Jungkook dengan airmatanya dan menginvasi telinga adiknya dengan teriakan konyolnya. Sedang Jungkook tertawa kecil, melarikan jemarinya mengelus rambut halus Taehyung dan menepuk kepalanya. Menggumam kecil supaya Taehyung memelankan suaranya yang memalukan. "Sudahlah, _hyung_."

" _Jungkookie –adikku,_ "

Jungkook tertawa lagi, melepas pelukan Kakaknya pelan. Menangkup wajah lebar Taehyung yang sangat indah dan tampan di matanya. Lantas tersenyum melihatnya terisak seperti anak kecil, ia mengusap pelan wajah yang basah itu, "Selamat hari kasih sayang, _hyung_."

" _N-ne..._ " Taehyung masih terisak, namun mencium puncak kepala adiknya penuh afeksi. " _Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kookie. Hyung sayang kamu,_ "

" _Aku jauh lebih sayang hyung._ "

.

.

* * *

 ** _My Mama_**

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook – role as Kim Jungkook_

 _._

 _And this world is too confusing to understand_

 _._

* * *

Paginya, Jungkook terbangun dengan kerongkongan yang perih dan gatal seperti terbakar. Membuatnya mengernyit merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba pula membuatnya seketika pening kala melihat sinar matahari langsung. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal dan kaku, bahkan jemari kakinya terasa sangat kebas dan kesemutan. Bibirnya perih dan mungkin sedikit bengkak, rambutnya berantakan seperti surai singa dan Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Tapi siapa peduli, Jungkook butuh air sekarang. ia harus cepat minum atau ia bisa pingsan. Tubuhnya lemas nyaris tak bertenaga, bahkan untuk jalan saja ia terlalu rapuh. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mencapai dapur, meraih minum dan membasahi kerongkongannya yang sangat sakit. Sampai ia terduduk lemas di ruang tengah karena tidak kuat, menimbulkan suara gedebuk kencang karena lututnya bertubrukan dengan lantai kayu begitu hebatnya.

Pertama ia membuka mata, wajah Taehyung yang ia lihat.

"Hei, Kookie, kau kenapa?"

"Ugh..." ia hanya bisa mengerang, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk menjawab. Ia terlalu lemas untuk merespon apa pun jadi ia hanya diam ketika Kakaknya mengelus dahinya yang berkeringat pelan, lantas menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya lembut di _futon_ kamarnya. Wajahnya tidak berhenti melukiskan raut khawatir, terus bernapas pendek. Kemudian berlari dan kembali membawa segelas air hangat yang telah ia campur dengan madu. Meminumkannya lembut untuk Jungkook. "Merasa lebih baik, sekarang? Kookie, buka matamu,"

Jungkook membuka matanya dan menghela, "Ya, sedikit."

"Ada apa denganmu, dik?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Ia pula tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya ringkih seperti ini. yang jelas kepalanya pusing sekali karena pandangannya berputar, perutnya serasa dikocok sampai ia mual, dan sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan kebas. Tapi paling tidak, dengan air madu hangat yang diberikan Taehyung membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Kerongkongannya tidak kering lagi, dan ia merasa sedikit lega oleh basuhan air madu hangat. "Kepalaku pusing,"

Lantas Taehyung duduk di pinggir dan menyeka dahi Jungkook. Memijat keningnya pelan hingga Jungkook terpejam, jemari panjang Kakaknya sangat terampil melakukannya jadi Jungkook merasa sedikit lebih baik pada kepalanya. Mereka terdiam dalam telaga pikirannya, menciptakan keheningan yang membuat mereka tergugu dengan lidah yang gatal ingin memecah beku. "Apa... aku harus ijin bekerja hari ini? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian.. dalam kondisi begini,"

"Tidak perlu, kurasa hanya perlu tidur dan semua selesai."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Tapi hatinya tidak lega.

"Kalau kau sendirian, kemungkinan besar kau tidak makan dan minum obat. Tertidur sepanjang hari tidak lantas membuatmu merasa baikan," Taehyung berujar, masih menyeka keringat di dahi Jungkook. Matanya memindai tubuh adiknya yang lemas. Ia khawatir dan sudah berpikir untuk menelpon Jimin dan meminta ijin libur satu hari mengurus adiknya. Karena biasanya, Jungkook jadi lebih bandel saat sakit jadi Taehyung harus mengawasinya. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan, dan menelpon Jimin."

"Tidak usah –"

Dengan cepat Jungkook menahan lengan kurus Taehyung yang hendak pergi. Ditatapnya bola mata pekat milik Taehyung itu, yang entah mengapa terlihat bergerak gelisah dan gugup. Ia sempat mengerutkan kening mendapati balasan dari Kakaknya yang menurutnya aneh. Buat apa dia gugup saat ditatap oleh adiknya sendiri? Jungkook tidak mau peduli, sebenarnya. "Tidak usah ijin bekerja. Aku baik-baik saja, bukannya sakit. Aku hanya –"

Ucapannya tertahan, Taehyung menunggu.

– _terlalu mabuk._ " –pusing. Entah apa yang kulakukan semalam."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat keheningan semakin merebak. Juga suasana canggung yang membunuh keduanya, terasa sangat asing dan kaku. Jungkook merasa heran, kenapa Taehyung jadi terdiam aneh seperti itu, seolah ada yang salah dari ucapannya. Ia mencoba menerka, gerangan apa yang membuat Kakaknya terlonjak kaget dan terdiam dengan mata kosong dan sorot mata sendu, juga suasana aneh yang barusan menamparnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya secara perlahan, terasa perih dan menyakitkan. Cepat ia berdeham, "Buatkan saja bubur atau apa, dan telpon Jimin _hyung_ untuk ijin terlambat. Kalau _hyung_ sangat khawatir, pastikan aku menghabiskan makan dan meminum obat. Setelahnya kau bisa pergi,"

"Baiklah..."

Taehyung sudah akan pergi lagi sebelum Jungkook menahannya. "Tunggu lima menit. Temani aku sebentar disini," Jungkook mengucapkannya susah payah. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan berdeham canggung. Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa ingin berada di dekat Kakaknya lebih lama. Mungkin pening di kepalanya membuat ia lebih bodoh, sedikit. "Pijat kepalaku lagi,"

Meski diam saja, Taehyung tetap melakukannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ diam saja?"

Taehyung terkejut dalam diam. Matanya membola lantas bertemu tatap dengan manik adiknya yang sangat jernih. Ia masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia tidak punya jawaban di kepalanya yang sangat penuh oleh pemikiran acak. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin diam seharian ini, fakta bahwa semalam mereka bersetubuh membuatnya semakin _kacau_. Ia ingat jelas adiknya sudah _menyentuhnya_ tapi kenyataan bahwa Jungkook sudah melupakan itu membuatnya sungguh tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Mereka _jelas_ melakukannya, Taehyung tidak mengingau pun bermimpi. Bahkan tubuhnya masih sakit, dan sekujur tubuhnya banyak bekas gigitan Jungkook. Tapi sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa diam sebab Jungkook pun diam. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku... tidak apa-apa,"

Jungkook merenung sebentar, "Lupakan saja."

Lantas Taehyung mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengelus kepala Jungkook sembari memijatnya lembut. Tapi dalam hati, ia ingin mengumpat dan berteriak. Ia ingin sekali memekik di hadapan adiknya, bertanya _kenapa ia bisa menyentuhnya malam itu_. Ia ingin bertanya _untuk apa Jungkook mabuk kemarin_. Ia sangat ingin bertanya _kenapa sangat mudah melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka semalam, padahal jelas mereka bersetubuh_. Taehyung ingin menangis dan berteriak.

Apa ucapan _Aku Mencintaimu_ juga hanya efek mabuk?

Dan Jungkook sudah lupa ia mengucapkannya?

Entahlah. Terlalu memusingkan untuk dipikirkan. Ia sudah lelah memikirkannya semalaman. Setelah _sesi panas_ nya bersama Jungkook –adiknya sendiri, ia tercenung dalam diam. Ia menangis hebat saat Jungkook tak sadar diri. Ia menangisi hidupnya yang konyol. Sungguh konyol bagaimana ia bisa begitu murah dan bodoh untuk disetubuhi adiknya, _adiknya,_ _ **adiknya**_. _Dan betapa dungu ia masih bisa berpikir bahwa apa yang dialaminya itu menyenangkan, bahwa setiap jengkal dari sentuhan dan hentakkan yang Jungkook beri adalah kenikmatan. Ia merasa kotor, dan pemikiran itu membuatnya hina. Jelas ini sangat salah dimana ia baru saja mengatakan cinta pada Jimin dan bercinta dengan adiknya sendiri, parahnya ia masih berpikir seks dengan Jungkook itu menyenangkan._

" _Hyung_?"

Panggilan lucu dari Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. "Y-Ya?"

"Itu.. kenapa –" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya. Telunjuknya mengetuk pelan lehernya sendiri dan matanya berbinar penasaran. " –merah, ungu. Kenapa lehermu banyak sekali ruam-ruam begitu? Apa _hyung_ barusan makan udang? Bukankah _hyung_ alergi udang; kenapa masih berani makan itu –lihat, lehermu jadi banyak sekali –"

Jungkook hendak menyentuh leher Jungkook sebelum Taehyung memundurkan dirinya begitu cepat dan mengejutkan bagi keduanya. Mata mereka sama-sama terbelalak, dan terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Jungkook mengernyit heran menatapi Taehyung yang perlahan menyentuh lehernya sendiri, mengelusnya pelan dan menggigit bibir ragu. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan dapat Jungkook lihat Kakaknya bernapas tanpa ritme. Ia hendak bertanya lagi namun Taehyung sudah bangkit dengan cepat dan bicara tanpa menatap wajahnya.

Entah kenapa itu membuat Jungkook merasa sakit.

"Aku harus membuatkanmu bubur," ujarnya ragu dan kaku. "Dan, mungkin aku akan pergi sebentar membeli obat sakit kepala, tapi mungkin aku –aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai terlelap. M-Maksudku, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini cafe akan sibuk dan Jimin membutuhkanku," ia menggigit bibirnya kuat sekali saat berhenti bicara. "Jadi aku akan langsung pergi setelah buburnya matang, kuharap itu oke untukmu,"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar mendapati sikap aneh Kakaknya. "Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu,"

.

* * *

Cafe sedang sibuk. Jimin berhasil melangsungkan promosi hari Peppero. Sudah jauh-jauh hari ia merencanakannya bersama para pengurus cafe. Mengadakan rapat berminggu-minggu untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang kedua setelah empat belas februari. Awalnya ini bermula dari gagasan tidak sengaja dari Kwon Soonyoung yang sedang ngobrol santai dengan beberapa pelayan dan Jimin yang menyesap kopi hangatnya di balik _counter_. Dengan hati yang sedang berbunga-bunga, Jimin menelpon beberapa kawannya yang membantu membangun cafe ini dan merundingkan hal ini yang nyatanya disambut baik oleh mereka.

Promosi menu pasangan.

Seketika cafe milik Jimin seperti _vaccum_ _cleaner_ ; menyedot seluruh umat masuk dan memenuhi setiap sudut di cafe bahkan beberapa orang tidak bisa masuk karena penuh. Dan ajaibnya, mereka rela menunggu diluar. Jimin terheran, padahal ini bukan hari Valentine tapi antusias pengunjung lumayan besar. Ia bersyukur akan itu. Walaupun didalam hatinya ia juga ingin merayakan hari Peppero ini, bersama Taehyung. Sayangnya pemuda itu sedang aneh –menurutnya. Sejak tadi terdiam dan tidak fokus, berulang kali salah melakukan hal dan melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Cantikku, minum dulu."

Taehyung menoleh dengan terkejut. Kemudian menghela begitu melihat Jimin yang datang menghampiri, ia menerima segelas jus jeruk yang diberikan lantas meminumnya pelan setelah ia memukul bahu Jimin dan bergumam, "Apaan panggilan konyol itu."

"Kau memang cantik."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya pongah. Kembali meminum jus jeruknya yang segar dan membasuh kerongkongannya yang sudah keriput. Ia lelah sekali, cafe sangat ramai dan pelayan nyaris mengeluh patah kaki karena melayani semua orang. Dilihatnya Soonyoung yang kerepotan mengantarkan es kopi ke masing-masing meja, juga Seungkwan yang nampaknya bermasalah dengan pelanggan asing di meja sebelas, juga Minhyuk yang direpotkan oleh ulah iseng anak kecil yang menumpahkan makanannya. Ia tahu Minhyuk sedang menahan marah sebab meskipun dia itu tampan, sebenarnya dia yang paling temperamental. Ia tertawa tertahan melihatnya.

Sedangkan dirinya, terduduk lesu. Barusan tukar jaga dengan Jongup karena merasa kepalanya pusing, dan Jongup pun baru datang karena ada insiden kecil. Jadi dia menjauh dari hiruk pikuk yang membuat gendang telinganya nyaris pecah dan merenung. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Jimin datang dengan suara cempreng dan pertanyaan tidak bermutunya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Hei, lihat aku."

Jimin menangkup wajah Taehyung dan membuatnya berhadapan.

"Kau ada masalah apa?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya pelan. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Jimin mendekatinya. Ia paham kalau sekuat apa pun Taehyung mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu, selalu ada cara bagi Jimin untuk tahu bahwa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Jimin hanya terlalu peka terhadap sesuatu, dan ia tidak mau sombong tapi Jimin sangat mengerti dirinya. " _Aku... tidak bisa bilang,_ "

Tentu saja. _Tidak mungkin_ dia bercerita kalau Jungkook, _adiknya_ , baru saja _menyentuhnya_ tepat setelah mereka pulang bersama dan saling mengatakan cinta. Tepat setelah Taehyung mengatakan dengan gugup dan lucu bahwa dia mencintai pemuda di hadapannya. Tepat setelah mereka pulang bergandengan tangan. Tepat setelah episode manis mereka, dan ia _menikmatinya_.

"Baiklah," Jimin mengelus rambut Taehyung. "Tapi jangan murung seperti itu. Aku tidak tega melihatnya, tahu? Aku terus merasa khawatir dan tentu kau tidak senang aku seperti itu padamu, bukan?" ia hanya terlalu mengenal Taehyung, pemuda yang tidak pernah tega membiarkan orang repot memikirkan pun mengkhawatirkannya. "Sebegitu besar masalahmu, hm?"

" _Sangat_ ,"

Jimin terdiam mendengar suara lirih dari bibir Taehyung. Ia merasa janggal dari ucapannya, juga tatapan sendu yang dipancarkan Taehyung namun kendati pemuda itu tak mau bicara tentang apa pun, Jimin tidak bisa mengganggunya dengan keegoisan dalam dirinya. Ia ingin tahu hal bodoh apa yang berada dalam kepalanya tapi juga tidak ingin membuat Taehyung terbebani. Rasanya sungguh dilema, dan Jimin sangat tidak suka dalam situasi seperti ini. Seolah dia tidak penting untuk Taehyung bagi kisahnya, juga tidak berguna untuk membantu Taehyung. "Sini, datang ke pelukanku."

Meskipun akhirnya ia tetap tersenyum kala Taehyung masih berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah penting. Dia senang saat Taehyung masih menerima kehadirannya, dan menganggapnya ada. Kala Taehyung menjadi pemuda manis yang suka pelukan, Jimin bahagia. Ia pikir tidak mungkin ada yang bisa memeluk Taehyung seerat dan senyaman ini. Kendati wangi Taehyung yang sangat manis dan tubuh ringkihnya yang sangat lembut dalam pelukannya membuat Jimin meleleh. Mereka sering berpelukan tapi Jimin selalu berdebar setiap melakukannya, terutama saat Taehyung yang memeluknya lebih dulu. Mengeratkan jemari kurusnya di leher Jimin, mengendus tubuhnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin, menemukan kenyamanan disana. Jimin merasa jadi pria paling bahagia karena bisa memeluk makhluk terindah seperti Taehyung.

"Mau pergi denganku?"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menatap Jimin bingung. "Sekarang?"

"Tentu, Cantik." Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas, tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan lucu dari bibir Taehyung lantas mencubit bibirnya pula. "Kepalaku pusing disini, aku butuh udara segar."

"Kemana?"

Jimin mencubit hidung Taehyung yang mancung, "Pergi saja dulu,"

.

.

Suasana di mobil tidak jauh berbeda.

Hening. Jimin tidak sepenuhnya fokus menyetir. Pemikiran tentang Taehyung yang lanjut melamun di mobil membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia ingin merubah suasana hati Taehyung yang sedang mendung tapi mungkin ia belum mampu. Ia terus melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang menopang dagu dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata sendu yang kosong. Berulang kali menghela panjang, dan menggigit bibirnya kuat, sampai Jimin meringis sendiri. Ia tidak bisa fokus saat tahu Taehyung seperti ini.

Maka setelah pertimbangan panjang, Jimin menurunkan jendela Taehyung.

" _Berteriaklah_ ," ujar Jimin saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut terkejut.

Sedang pemuda itu masih bergeming.

"Jangan pedulikan siapapun," Jimin memulai dengan suara lembut. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Taehyung bercerita tentang apa pun, dan satu-satunya jalan adalah membuatnya nyaman dan memerlakukannya dengan lembut dan sabar. " _Berteriaklah_ , jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih lega. Kita berada di jalur cepat saat ini. tidak ada banyak mobil sekarang, kau tidak akan di tuntut sebagai pengganggu ketertiban dan hak asasi manusia atas dasar polusi suara,"

"Jimin –"

Dengan cepat Jimin menginterupsi, "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita padaku. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu, lagipula. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatmu merenung sendirian. aku mengerti kamu, Tae; yang senang memendam masalah sendirian, dan juga memikirkan semuanya saat sudah tertumpuk jadi satu." Ia menghela, sedikit sedih. "Berteriaklah, jika itu membantu. Keluarkan emosimu; marah, sedih, kacau. Hentakkan semua pikiran acakmu disini, saat aku melaju kencang dengan suara sengaumu yang parah. Menangis bila perlu, _aku akan selalu disini_ , mendengarmu. Juga menjadi tempat bagimu pulang,"

" _Aku selalu disini, Tae_."

Pertahanan Taehyung runtuh, ia meneteskan airmatanya begitu mudah. Kata-kata Jimin menghantam kepalanya begitu kuat seakan meremas jantungnya. Kalimat manis darinya membuat Taehyung merasa sesak dan bahagia, ia bahagia memiliki Jimin di sisinya. Juga sesak mengetahui bahwa Jimin memang selalu ada untuknya, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Maka setelah mengangguk lambat usai menjawab pernyataan Jimin, Taehyung mengeluarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Menerpa wajah basahnya dengan angin kencang dan terpejam sesaat. Mengumpulkan emosinya jadi satu hingga tertahan di tenggorokannya lantas membuka bibir dinginnya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

.

.

Kim Taehyung itu sederhana.

Membuatnya senang dan merasa lebih baik itu tidak sulit. Jimin membawanya ke taman yang sedikit sepi dari hiruk pikuk dan menyewa sepeda. Jimin tersenyum senang saat melihat Taehyung baikan, wajahnya tidak semurung tadi, dan paling tidak ia jadi bawel lagi. Bahkan dia sudah bisa memilih sepeda keinginannya dan bercerita beberapa hal tentang betapa lama mereka sudah tidak bersepeda seperti saat masa sekolah dasar. "Kulihat kau sudah lebih baik,"

"Ah, ya.." Taehyung tersenyum dan melepas pegangannya lantas terus mengayuh. Mengabaikan peringatan Jimin yang menyuruhnya tetap memegang stang sepeda. "Itu pun karenamu, Jimin. untuk pertama kalinya, aku berteriak seperti tarzan. Memalukan tapi aku senang, kau ingat wajah orang di mobil bak tadi? Apa aku sekonyol itu tadi?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli, dan sedikit banyak membuat Jimin turut tertawa senang mendengar tawa itu. "Terima kasih, Jimin."

Taehyung menghentikan kayuhannya, pun Jimin.

"Kamu sangat mengerti aku," ujarnya kemudian. Menatap bola mata Jimin yang sangat jernih dan murni, membuat Taehyung berdebar tanpa sadar. Rambut hitam Jimin yang tertiup angin sampai jadi berantakan pun menjadikannya tambah tampan dan membuat Taehyung nyaris sesak napas menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sialnya, Jimin sangat ganteng. " _Apa jadinya aku tanpamu_. Kau adalah orang yang sangat tenang dan fokus, bijak dan perhatian, aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Dan juga, telah membawaku kesini, terima kasih. Mungkin ini sudah jutaan kali tapi ... _terima kasih_ ,"

Mendengar untaian kalimat polos seperti itu menjadikan Jimin pun berdebar. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap Taehyung yang bicara dengan halus dan sedikit gugup. Makna dari pernyataan Taehyung sangat tulus dan itu menyentuh dasar hati terdalam Jimin, hingga ia terharu. Pemuda itu memang selalu mengucap terima kasih padanya dan baru kali ini Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan amat sangat lembut, meskipun ia tahu setiap ungkapannya adalah tulus dan murni. Tapi yang satu ini sangat mengetuk hatinya dan ia ingin memeluk Taehyung sekarang juga.

"Ayo kita duduk," Taehyung tersenyum. "Kakiku capek."

Jimin tersenyum simpul, mempersilahkan Taehyung berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang berwarna merah _maroon_ sedangkan ia pergi ke arah sebaliknya selagi Taehyung tidak sadar. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan kembali, nyaris tidak ada waktu bagi Taehyung untuk sadar Jimin sempat pergi. Yang ia tahu saat ia membalikkan badan untuk duduk, Jimin sudah menyuguhkan eskrim taro tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia mengerjap pelan, lantas menerimanya. "Kapan kau beli ini?"

"Baru saja," Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung menikmati eskrimnya, sesekali melirik Jimin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dan bernapas dengan lembut. Memandang seisi taman dengan raut tenang, beberapa rambutnya beterbangan tertiup angin dan itu nampak sangat indah untuk Jimin. "Kita bisa membagi eskrim ini,"

"Hm?" Jimin memandang Taehyung, "Itu untukmu, _Cantik_."

Kendati merasa sebal dan malu, Taehyung menonjok bahu Jimin. Mendengus kala mendapat suara tawa menyebalkan dari belah bibir pemuda di sampingnya. "Berhenti memanggilku _cantik_ , aku tidak cantik. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" lantas melahap eskrimnya dengan beringas tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin ia akan mengalami beku otak sebentar lagi. Jimin hanya tertawa melihatnya, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat Taehyung menjadi dirinya yang bertingkah menggemaskan. "Serius, nih. Sebelum aku benar-benar menghabiskan semuanya, kau mau eskrim-nya gak? Ini enak, loh. Aku tidak bohong,"

"Habiskan saja,"

"Yang benar," Taehyung memainkan nada bicaranya, mencoba menggoda Jimin dengan eskrim di tangannya, menganyunkannya lucu di depan wajah Jimin yang tersenyum santai dan nampak serius dengan ucapannya. Dan itu sedikit membuat Taehyung merengut, karena jujur saja dia rindu bertengkar dan merebutkan sesuatu dengannya, "Awas kalau menyesal!"

Selanjutnya Taehyung benar-benar melampiaskan emosinya pada eskrim. Memakannya beringas, tanpa jilatan manis dan langsung menerkamnya buas seperti orang gila. Lantas mengaduh saat giginya ngilu mendadak dan kepalanya serasa di hantam. Jimin tertawa saja, karena menurutnya itu adalah hal lucu meskipun Taehyug tentu saja menderita. Tapi Taehyung hanya mendengus dan mencubit perut Jimin yang semakin kencang; mungkin efek _gym_. Terkadang, Taehyung dan pikiran konyolnya bertanya bagaimana kerennya perut Jimin tanpa penghalang. _Astaga_.

"Makan dengan pelan, Tae."

"Hm." Setelah kepalanya terasa lebih baik, Taehyung mengendalikan tingkahnya. Ia terduduk rapi dan manis, menjilat eskrimnya pelan dan penuh penghayatan. Jimin tahu benar Taehyung suka eskrim rasa taro. Dan itu membuatnya senang karena Jimin masih mengingat hal-hal kecil tentangnya yang pikirnya Jimin sudah lupa. Sebenarnya, pergi bersama Jimin seperti ini sudah membuatnya merasa lega. Bersepeda dengan angin sore yang lembut sungguh membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan tenang. Jimin sangat pandai membuatnya tenang, dan itu satu dari sekian banyak hal tentangnya yang Taehyung suka darinya. Ia tersenyum tertahan sembari menikmati eskrimnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Jimin lebih dulu _mendekat_.

Membawa bibir tipisnya pada eskrim dalam genggamannya. Turut menikmati eskrim taro itu, dan mempertemukan kedua ujung bibir mereka dalam lembutnya eskrim yang nyaris meleleh. Tanpa diperintah lebih lanjut menjadikan Taehyung terbelalak dan menatap manik Jimin yang juga memandanginya dengan sorot mata tenang namun tajam. Ia tidak bisa merespon apapun selain diam tergugu seperti manekin, terlampau tenggelam pada lautan pupil dan iris Jimin yang sangat bening dan menghanyutkan begitu dahsyatnya. Taehyung ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi ia tidak punya satu pun pemikiran tentang apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin menciumnya.

Bersama dengan sedikit eskrim yang terbawa oleh bibir Jimin, menjadikan ciuman mereka terasa berbeda. Ada perpaduan panas dan dingin, serta manis yang kelebihan kadar. Taehyung hanya mengerjap berkali-kali, tidak sanggup merespon banyak saat Jimin sudah menginvasi mulutnya dengan begitu _sopan_ dan _jantan_. Ada makna dalam setiap sentuhan kecil dari bibirnya saat menekan setiap sudut bibir Taehyung, dan setiap itu pula Taehyung merasa _pusing_. _Ia merasa sesak dan berdebar disaat yang sama_. Saat ia merasakan eskrim diantara bibir mereka menetes karena sudah meleleh, Taehyung pikir dia juga mungkin sudah _meleleh_. Tubuhnya terasa panas seketika, dan setiap Jimin menyentuh bibirnya begitu _benar_ , Taehyung sangat _terpana_.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa ini _salah_.

Pemikiran tentang dosa yang jadi tanggungannya sejak semalam, yang mengacaukan dan memporak-porandakan benaknya, yang menjadi bebannya. Adalah _sesi panas_ -nya bersama adiknya, yang membuatnya merasa amat sangat bersalah. Ingatan tentang bagaimana ia menerima dan menikmati dosa malam itu membuatny sungguh hina dihadapan Jimin. Pemuda di hadapannya sangat baik, tulus, menyayanginya begitu besar dan ia hanya memberi luka; meski Jimin tidak tahu.

Tapi sangat menyakitkan bahwa Taehyung telah mengkhianati Jimin dibelakangnya. Tepat saat ia berkata bahwa ia mencintai pemuda ini, yang melindungi dan menciumnya dengan tulus tanpa alkohol. Dan ia merasa kotor saat menerima rasa asih seindah ini, dari seorang _malaikat_. Sedang seharusnya mereka tidak seperti ini. Mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja jika kejadian _seks_ kilat itu tidak terjadi tapi Taehyung tidak bisa melupakannya semudah cara bernapas. Ia merasa Jimin tidak pantas disakiti seperti ini, _pemuda ini_ , yang tengah mengelus pipinya ini, _tidak pantas diperlakukan sejahat ini_.

Taehyung sudah bercinta dengan orang lain,

Dia menikmatinya,

Sedang mulutnya bicara _Aku Cinta Kamu_ pada Jimin,

 _Dia sungguh munafik_.

Seorang malaikat, dalam artian harfiah adalah Park Jimin, tidak cocok bersama seorang pendusta dan pendosa seperti Kim Taehyung. Orang mana yang tega melakukan _seks_ dengan adiknya sendiri? Jika saja ia berani dan tidak punya malu untuk bicara, ia yakin Jimin tak akan segan memecatnya dan memutuskan segala hubungan yang mereka punya. Jimin mungkin orang yang baik tapi dia tegas dan akan sangat seram jika sudah marah dan jijik. Jika Taehyung mengungkapkannya, Jimin pasti _jijik_. Satu hal pemikiran konyol di benak Taehyung adalah _ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin_. Dan ia merasa sangat egois saat ini.

" _Kenapa?_ " Jimin bertanya saat Taehyung menjauhkan bibirnya, melepas tautan manis itu. Tidak menatap tepat ke mata Jimin. Wajahnya masih memerah tetapi bola matanya bergetar seperti akan menangis. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa menatapnya sendu, ia sudah kehabisan akal tentang ada apa dengan Taehyung hari ini. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi. "Apa aku menyaikitimu, Tae?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, membuat Jimin merendahkan suaranya.

" _Apa aku menyakitimu?_ "

Taehyung menggeleng, "Jimin –"

"Kali ini _apa_ , Taehyung?" Jimin berucap dengan nada lirih. "Pembelaan apa yang coba kau lontarkan padaku sekarang? _Kau akan mengatakan alasan apalagi?_ Bicaralah, aku akan dengar semuanya. Dan anggap saja aku _percaya_ meskipun aku tahu, kita semua tahu, itu _bohong_." Ujarnya dengan penuh emosi nyaris saja berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Tetapi sorot mata berkaca dari manik Taehyung membuatnya lemah tanpa syarat, membuatnya tidak tega untuk menyakitinya lebih jauh. "Setelah ini kita ke Dokter, aku ingin periksa apa mungkin aku berhalusinasi atau pendengaranku terganggu. Karena aku berdelusi seorang Kim Taehyung berkata bahwa dia cinta padaku."

"Tidak, Jimin. Aku –" _Aku mencintaimu._

Jimin menghela, melepas gundahnya bersamaan dengan napasnya. Ia menyugar rambutnya hingga jadi berantakan, lantas mengeluarkan tisu basah dan dengan sigap membuang eskrim meleleh dari tangan Taehyung dan membersihkan telapak tangan lebar dan kebiruan karena membeku. Masih menahan suara karena takut ucapannya bisa menyakiti Taehyung. Getaran kecil di ujung jemari Taehyung membuatnya menggigit bibir, apa pemuda itu tengah ketakutan, atau bahkan menangis? Membayangkannya saja Jimin tidak sanggup. "Maafkan aku,"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku yang minta maaf."

"Salahku lebih besar –" dan Taehyung dengan cepat menginterupsi, " _Dosaku paling besar_."

Jimin terdiam tidak mengerti dengan pengakuan Taehyung yang setengah-setengah itu. Tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya sebab tidak mampu melihat pemuda manis-nya menangis dan gemetar ketakutan. ia sungguh lemah jika itu tentang dia. Ia menghela lagi sebelum mengelus rambut halus Taehyung dan menangkup pipinya dan tersenyum simpul, "Kita pulang sekarang."

"Tapi, Jimin –"

"Kau butuh tidur," ia dengan cepat menyela. "Dan mungkin cokelat hangat, dan pelukan."

.

* * *

Setelah berkompromi dengan pusing dikepalanya, Jungkook pergi.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di rumah. Taehyung sudah pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan bubur juga obat sakit kepala untuknya, Jungkook hanya memakannya sedikit dan meminum obatnya lantas menyambar jaket _denim_ dan pergi. Dia butuh udara segar, entah kenapa ia merasa penat dan dadanya terus merasa sesak tanpa alasan jelas. Perasaan sakit tentang Taehyung yang bersikap berbeda membuatnya kepikiran dan jujur saja itu menyakitkan saat Kakaknya bertingkah menjauhinya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang _salah_ ; entah itu darinya atau kejadian semalam. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, semakin diingat kepalanya berdenyut jadi ia lelah mencoba. Tapi sejujurnya dia penasaran kenapa Taehyung sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jungkook?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, terkejut mendapati Namjoon yang berjalan mendekat. Masih mengenakan seragam formal yang _sialnya_ melekat pas di tubuh jangkungnya. Penampilannya masih sangat keren dan muda, bahkan wanginya masih sama. Itu membuat Jungkook nyaris pingsan dalam aroma memabukkan dari tubuh Namjoon yang selembut madu. Pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jungkook ramah, nyaris membuatnya meleleh oleh sentuhan sederhana itu. "Lama tidak bertemu,"

" _N-Ne..._ " sialnya suara Jungkook tersendat. "Apa kabar, Paman?"

"Senang melihatmu, Jungkook. Kabarku baik, kulihat kau tumbuh dengan baik pula. Ah, aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Dinasku diperpanjang jadi seminggu dan kupikir mataku sudah berkantung," keluh Namjoon dengan suara parau yang membuat Jungkook tertawa karena menurutnya itu lucu. Saat Ayah Jihoon bertingkah seperti anak muda, terlihat sangat lucu. "Ya! kenapa tertawa, itu tidak lucu. Aku benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh kantor."

Jungkook terkikik, "Itu sih urusan Paman."

Mendengarnya membuat Namjoon melotot jenaka dan mencubit hidung bangir Jungkook sampai yang lebih muda tambah kencang tertawa dan merengek seperti bayi. Tanpa syarat menularkan tawa bahagia bagi Namjoon yang tengah pusing. Melihat Jungkook tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatnya merasa lega. Mungkin ini aneh tapi Namjoon bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, ada sebuah perasaan bahagia dan penuh kala melihatnya bahagia. Seluruh beban di pundaknya lepas begitu mudahnya, dan seketika ia turut tersenyum. Sungguh cara yang sederhana.

"Kau sudah makan?" ia bertanya tapi sudah menarik lengan Jungkook dan berjalan, "Kupikir pemuda _beken_ sepertimu tahu restoran sup tahu yang enak?" ia menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tenang. Terus berjalan beriringan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di seberang jalan. "Aku ingin makan sup tahu, apa itu oke untukmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak, lagipula."

.

.

Jungkook mendegus geli, menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Namjoon yang nampak sangat berantakan untuk ukuran pria tiga puluhan dengan anak satu. "Paman seperti belum makan tiga hari," lantas ia tertawa atas ucapannya sendiri. Sedikit kasar tapi ia tahu Namjoon pasti menganggapnya hanya sebuah candaan konyol. Kemudian ia melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, meski matanya masih memerhatikan Namjoon dalam diam. Sialnya, bahkan hanya mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan pria itu nampak sangat keren dan tampan. Pemikiran kotornya masih sempat berteriak bahwa Namjoon sangat seksi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Lantas fantasi jeleknya buyar. "Baik, ujian semester akan dimulai dua minggu lagi."

"Baguslah," ujar Namjoon mengangguk samar dan kembali fokus pada sup tahu-nya. "Belajarlah dengan baik, kau bisa belajar bersama dengan Jihoon di rumah kami. Itu kalau kau mau, _dan kalau Jihoon mau_. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan setuju, sih. Ah, entah ada apa dengannya. Padahal menurutku kau orang yang baik dan sopan. Kupikir kalian lucu saat bersama."

"Lucu apanya,"

Namjoon terkekeh, membalas pesan _kakao_ dari teman kantornya sebentar. Kemudian kembali memandang Jungkook yang menyuap sup tahu-nya dengan tenang. Perasaan aneh ini datang _lagi_ ; _perasaan lega dan bahagia melihat Jungkook hidup dengan baik_. Namjoon sangat tidak mengerti mengapa ada sebuah rasa seperti ini dalam dirinya. Padahal Jungkook bukan wanita, atau seseorang yang patut dia cintai. Dan mereka tidak sedekat itu jika dihitung dari lama mereka mengenal. Tapi perasaan senang itu terus muncul saat bersama Jungkook. Ini aneh tapi sebenarnya _menyenangkan_. Jadi dia membiarkan semuanya terjadi. "Mungkin sedikit lancang, tapi apa kau mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

"Hm?" Jungkook mengerjap cepat, "Kata-kata yang mana?"

"Tentang larangan mabuk,"

Jungkook terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Berdeham canggung saat Namjoon menanyakan hal itu. Ia tidak pandai berbohong dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya di depan pria ini, tatapan mata Namjoon yang tajam membuatnya risih dan terintimidasi. Seluruh kata hanya tertelan bulat-bulat ke dalam tenggorokannya dan ia kehabisan alasan. Tapi dia sungguh tidak ingin terlihat buruk di hadapannya. Mereka akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama, _Jungkook merindukannya_ , dan ia tidak bisa menghancurkan hubungan konyol mereka yang sudah sejauh ini. " _Tidak_ , seperti yang Paman bilang padaku kalau mabuk itu tidak baik."

Maaf tapi Jungkook cukup egois.

Dia ingin menikmati dunia malam tapi juga tampil baik di depan Namjoon.

" _Good boy_ ," puji Namjoon sembari menepuk kepala Jungkook halus. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman hanya karena sentuhan sederhana. Jungkook juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat senang diperhatikan oleh Namjoon seperti ini. seluruh senyum dan afeksinya, ucapan konyolnya, dan wangi pria yang sangat maskulin itu sungguh membuatnya terpana dan _berdebar_. Ini berbeda saat ia berdegup saat bersama Jiyoon atau dalam pengaruh alkohol. Perasaannya jauh lebih tulus dan ringan saat dengan Namjoon dan itu membuatnya senang. "Kau memang anak yang baik, Jungkook. Tidak salah aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu, remaja memang rawan menjadi nakal. Itu tidak masalah sebab kalian masih anak-anak, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Bukan begitu?"

Jungkook menahan napasnya, "Iya."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar sampai lesung pipinya nampak jelas. Membuatnya nampak sangat tampan dan manis di satu waktu. Jungkook menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan terpaku, rasanya seperti membeku di musim dingin. _Demi Tuhan_ , Namjoon hanya tersenyum hangat padanya dan Jungkook bisa se- _kurang_ _ajar_ ini menyukai senyuman maut itu dan berdebar. Kenapa pula dia harus bernapas dengan tersengal hanya karena satu tarikan bibir tebal merah itu. Katakan saja dia gila tapi Jungkook sangat terpana oleh sebuah senyuman, _senyuman Namjoon_.

Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya saat Namjoon menaruh potongan _kimchi_ di mangkuknya, masih tersenyum dengan manisnya. Nyaris membuat mata indahnya tenggelam seperti bulan saat menjelang pagi. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak sabar menanti Namjoon mengatak sesuatu untuknya, bahkan jantungnya terus berdentum gila. "Makanlah, dan sehat selalu."

" _N-ne.._ "

Jungkook tersenyum tertahan. Ucapan yang sangat sederhana dan mungkin bisa ia dapatkan dari bibir siapapun tapi mungkin karena Namjoon yang mengucapkannya, Jungkook sangat bahagia. Ia menyumpit _kimchi_ -nya lantas memakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia menyesap rasa khas dari _kimchi_ lantas menatap Namjoon yang masih memandanginya dengan mata tajamnya yang indah. " _Gomawoyo_..."

 _Drrrt_.

Sebuah getaran di saku celana jeans milik Jungkook mengagetkannya. Ia hampir saja tersedak sebab momennya sungguh tidak tepat. Ia nyaris mengumpat kalau saja ia tidak ingat tengah bersama Namjoon. Kalau sempat ia mengatakan satu kata saja seperti _shit_ , misalnya, ia akan mati. Mau taruh dimana mukanya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Oh Sehun, dan itu membuatnya memutar bola matanya pongah. Mau apa lagi si brengsek ini? ia sempat menyesal memberikan pelukan dan perhatian pada bocah manja itu. Dia melunjak sekarang.

 _Mari kita bertemu. –_ _ **Sehun**_

Hanya itu isi pesan dari si _Chaebol_. Membingungkan sebab ia tidak tahu makna terselubung apa yang ada di dalam pesan itu. Sebab Oh Sehun adalah orang brengsek, Jungkook tidak ingin jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Tapi sialnya seluruh godaannya sangat menantang dan ia paling benci diremehkan oleh anak manja kesepian seperti Sehun. Lagipula mengalahkan si brengsek itu menyenangkan.

"Dari siapa?"

Jungkook tersentak, menggeleng cepat. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting,"

Namjoon mengangguk saja, kembali makan. Sedangkan Jungkook masih memandangi ponselnya, membaca pesan Sehun dan berpikir keras. Dia harus berpikir rasional atau ia bisa jadi orang dungu di hadapan Sehun. Pemuda itu sangat mahir _bermain_ dan _mengacaukan_ hidup orang. Meskipun mereka sudah cukup dekat untuk hanya dikatakan sebagai kenalan, dan fakta bahwa Sehun telah memberitahunya tentang permasalahan rumah dan kegundahannya membuat Jungkook merasa ia punya arti _lebih_ di mata Sehun. Sebab selama ini mungkin tidak ada yang sudi tulus berteman dengannya. Menyedihkan tapi Sehun terlalu menyebalkan untuk dikasihani.

Kemudian ia menghela, mengetik cepat.

 _Baiklah, aku akan ke Wings Club malam ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **edisi: sesi panjang lebar**_

 _ **noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **pertama, saya ingin mengonfirmasi beberapa hal. sedikit saja.**_

 _ **sejak awal, fanfiksi ini sudah saya beri tag Vkook dan KookV. tidak ada perubahan summary sama sekali, dan untuk alur cerita yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi Anda, harap maklumi karena bukan Anda yang menjalankan cerita ini. saya hanya memberitahu kalau mungkin beberapa unsur dalam cerita yang saya buat sangat menggelikan bagi sebagian orang, tapi sekali lagi, ini hanya sebuah fanfiksi. cerita karangan, dan ini buatan manusia yaitu Saya. jadi mungkin saya harap Anda memaklumi kesalahan yang saya buat.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **kedua, terima kasih atas perhatiannya selama ini! kyaah, gak nyangka loh aku sampe nembus 100 reviews asli aku terkejut. sampe ada yang repot-repot pm aku untuk nanya kelanjutan cerita ini. hehe. seperti yang saya bilang, saya cukup berkomitmen dalam membuat cerita chaptered. masalah ada di real life saya saja karena saya nulis saat ada mood tanpa paksaan.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **ketiga, selamat membaca. plus mungkin bisa singgah di wattpad saya sugacoffee**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **[copyright-sugantea]**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Maksudmu aku harus jadi pelacur?"

Sehun mendengus geli, lantas tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Jungkook. Ditatapnya mata bulat yang bersinar begitu polos seperti anak kecil lugu. Wajahnya sangat mendukung, hati terdasarnya mengasihani dan berharap temannya ini tidak dilihat oleh bajingan kotor yang bisa saja langsung menerkamnya. Siapa yang tahan dengan wajah lucu seperti itu lagipula.

Tapi berbincang dengannya sungguh menyenangkan. "Ambil sisi baiknya saja. Kau senang, aku senang, para pemuas senang, tambahan; kau dapat uang. Jangan samakan klub milikku dengan klub malam di sudut kota yang murah itu."

"Tetap saja!" Jungkook memekik, napasnya memburu. "Bukankah pekerja disini adalah submisif? Kenapa kau berpikiran untuk menaruhku disini, keparat kau Sehun. Aku ini kelas _Top_! Mungkin kau sudah lupa bagaimana kerasnya suara Jiyoon saat aku mengurungnya, membuatnya bergerak, bahkan rela memanggilku _Daddy_? Kau lupa bagaimana dia jadi begitu _murah_ hanya karena ingin aku gauli sampai mampus; _kau lupa?_ Aku ini bukan pria yang –"

"Sepuluh juta _won_."

Untaian kata sederhana itu membuat Jungkook terdiam. Ia berkedip pelan sedikit mengaga mendengarnya. Sepuluh juta _won_ itu tidak sedikit, banyak, banyak sekali. Jika memang itu adalah nominal yang akan dia dapat, mungkin Jungkook akan mempertimbangkannya. Dia bukan orang dungu hingga melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti itu. "Sepuluh... juta?"

"Kupastikan akan sampai ditanganmu setiap bulan."

" _K-Kau pasti sudah gila, Sehun_." Jungkook sangat tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala orang brengsek itu. Sepuluh juta _won_ setiap bulan hanya untuk dirinya melakukan _seks_ dengan siapa pun yang memesannya. sejak awal ia menerima pesan ambigu dari Sehun kala itu, ia menaruh rasa curiga. Maka saat ia bertemu dengannya yang nyaris mabuk oleh _Wine_ , Jungkook semakin penasaran. Dan berujung pada ide gila dari si brengsek yang menawarkan pekerjaan padanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku; dengan memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Sehun tertawa lagi, meneguk _wine_ -nya pelan. "Kudengar kau butuh uang,"

Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya. Ia memindai perangai Sehun yang benar-benar hampir mabuk. Ia belum pernah melihatnya sekacau ini. Meskipun Jungkook lebih mahir dalam toleransi alkohol, Sehun tetaplah bukan seseorang yang patut diremehkan saat minum. Dia terbiasa minum sejak SMP jadi dia tidak mungkin semudah itu mabuk kecuali sedang kacau; seperti apa yang pernah ia ceritakan. Sempat Jungkook pikir mungkin dia ada masalah dengan Ayah atau Ibunya.

Atau mungkin ia mendapat luka baru di tubuhnya?

Entahlah.

Yang membuatnya berpikir keras adalah bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu dia butuh uang?

"Kau bisa bersenang-senang," Sehun sudah tidak mampu membuka matanya sendiri. "Dan aku akan membayarmu sepuluh juta setiap bulan. Posisimu sama seperti Jiyoon _nuna_ ; _Platinum Class_. Tentu tidak sembarang orang bisa menggunakanmu. Dan tenang, Kelinci," ia tesenyum miring, "Aku tentu tahu kau adalah _Top_ yang paling baik. Dan mungkin jadi satu-satunya _Top_ di kelas Platinum. Pelangganmu bukan om-om haus sentuhan _manhole_ tetapi para perempuan. Entah itu istri pejabat atau pengusaha terkenal bahkan artis. Aku bahkan yakin, kau mampu menaklukan wanita sekelas Lee Hyori sekalipun."

Ingin sekali Jungkook tertawa.

Bisa-bisanya Sehun sempat berkelakar konyol. Tapi penjelasan tentang siapa yang bisa memesan pelayanan _seks_ nya bukanlah laki-laki genit membuatnya lega. Entah kenapa. Rasa khawatirnya menguap begitu saja. Karena ia pikir Sehun berniat menjadikannya pekerja _seks_ yang berperan sebagai submisif dan harus membiarkan para pria kotor itu menusuknya dari belakang. Sialan.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang di kartuku."

Sekali lagi Jungkook ingin menonjok mukanya.

"Sepuluh juta per bulan, bahkan sampai lima tahun pun tak lantas menguras kekayaan pribadiku, Kelinci. Nikmati saja, dan coba pikir – _ani_ , tidak usah banyak berpikir! Aku tahu kau suka melakukannya jadi pasti ini menyenangkan untukmu. Pekerjaan apa lagi yang menghasilkan uang secepat dan sebanyak ini; oh, Jungkook kau harus berterima kasih pada _Jesus_ karena telah berteman denganku."

"Kau sudah mabuk, Sehun."

Lantas Jungkook memapahnya menuju ruangan milik Sehun. Terkadang Sehun tidur di klubnya, sering ia minta Jungkook untuk menemaninya tapi mana sudi dia tidur dengan orang brengsek. Dan baru kali ini ia masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak jauh dari bayangannya; luas, bersih, terlihat mahal. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung sebanyak apa kekayaan yang keluarganya miliki jika apa yang Sehun punya dalam genggamannya sendiri saja sudah membuatnya serendah ini. "Tidurlah, aku mau pulang."

" _Ya!_ Temani aku tidur, Kelinci!"

Dengan sigap Jungkook menonjok mukanya, "Kecuali aku sudah gila, aku akan tidur denganmu."

"Argh, terserah. Kau bisa ambil uang di dompetku untuk pulang dengan taksi," Sehun bicara seperti orang mengantuk dan jujur saja itu terdengar lucu untuknya. Matanya menyipit dan tingkahnya mirip anak kecil, sayangnya Jungkook tidak sempat merekam kejadian langka itu. "Tapi kau akan menerima pekerjaan itu, kan?"

"Kenapa kau memaksa?"

Sehun menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi lehernya, "Karena kau butuh uang."

"Kau bicara ngelantur, brengsek." Jungkook mendengus dan beranjak pergi. Sampai ia terhenti di depan pintu nyaris memutar kenopnya saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan suara yang serak dan ekspresi wajah yang lucu tapi Jungkook terlalu malas untuk meledeknya. "Aku sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan sejak tadi. Aku memang mabuk tapi aku bukan pelupa. Aku bicara apa yang otakku pikirkan. Jadi cobalah pikirkan apa yang sudah aku katakan. Sebelum kau menyesal karena tidak pernah menghirup sepuluh juta _won_ di telapak tanganmu."

Jungkook tahu jelas ada maksud dari perlakuan Sehun itu tapi ia tidak tahu _apa_.

Tapi mungkin, Sehun benar.

.

.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _Jimin_

 _Sehun_

 _._

 _For this chapter, the rate is M_

 _._

 _ **Let's make a deal, for the sake of our relationship**_

* * *

...

Jungkook sangat dekat dengan _seks_.

Berawal dari ketidak-pahamannya saat ia tahu-tahu bercinta dengan Jiyoon, lantas itu membuatnya ketagihan dan merasa itu menyenangkan. Saat Sehun memberikannya pekerjaan yang gila, sejenak Jungkook pikir ini terlalu hina tapi pada akhirnya ia menyukainya. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Sehun, ia diberikan kartu nama miliknya dan kunci berbandul sayap perak yang sangat cantik. Sehun bilang itu adalah kamarnya, satu-satunya tempat dimana Jungkook akan _seks_ dengan pemesannya. Karena dia adalah Platinum maka ia punya ruangan pribadi. Sekali lagi ia bersyukur bahwa Sehun sangat kaya untuk memberikan ini semua cuma-cuma.

Setiap Rabu, Jumat, dan Sabtu malam atau Minggu sore Jungkook akan pergi ke Wings Club. Berbincang sebentar dengan Sehun atau beberapa pegawai kepercayaan Tuan Muda selagi menunggu ponselnya berdering dan dapat pelanggan. Sebenarnya disini sangat menyenangkan; mereka ramah dan pintar. Terkadang Jungkook minta bantuan Yongguk, bartender tertua diantara yang lain, untuk mengerjakan tugas Sejarah karena pria itu pecinta Sejarah –mungkin sedikit maniak.

Dan ketika _seks_ sudah dekat dengannya, alkohol pun tak lepas.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia pulang dengan langkah terseok, mengigau, dan mata tak terbuka, sempoyongan seperti orang dungu yang cacat. Menghadirkan tanya dalam kepala Taehyung yang hampir meledak dengan pemikiran mengapa adiknya sampai sekacau ini. Taehyung tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dia selalu bertanya tetapi Jungkook tak pernah sudi menjawab.

Dia lelah bertanya.

Dia lelah menerka.

Saat ia hendak membangkang dan mencoba tegas padanya, ketika ia berhasil mengumpulkan emosinya, dan saat dia sudah berani menatap mata sayu adiknya, Jungkook menghempaskannya begitu saja. Begitu kuat sampai Taehyung tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ketika ia bertanya dengan suara yang susah payah ia tinggikan, Jungkook menciumnya begitu kasar. _Lagi, dosa itu terulang_. Ketika adiknya begitu mudah menyentuhnya dengan kasar tanpa pernah ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Itu menyakiti hatinya dan Taehyung lelah mencoba lebih jauh.

Ingin ia mengetahui sebab apa Jungkook begini.

Tapi jawabannya selalu sama,

Kim Taehyung lah jawabannya.

* * *

"Ayolah, Kim Taehyung~"

Empunya nama menghela, menatap pongah pada Jimin yang sedang menautkan jemari-jemari gemuk miliknya dan merengutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan permen. Bahkan dia berani mengeluarkan suara laknat yang dia bilang adalah _aegyeo_. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah jijik dengan suara melengking yang nyaris memecah gendang telinganya itu. Bukannya terlihat lucu tapi jadi menyebalkan karena Jimin terus mengganggunya selama hampir dua jam.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus dengan piring kotor, astaga.

Untung sayang, dan ganteng. Hm.

" _Taetaeku, my ladybug my sayang, my Cantik,_ " Jimin kembali dengan seluruh panggilan manis yang feminim untuk Taehyung dan itu membuatnya dapat bogeman dari tangan besar Taehyung yang sangat keras mengingat tubuhnya terdiri dari tulang saja. Rasanya lebih perih. " _Ya_! sakit, tahu!"

"Makanya berhenti."

Jimin merengut lagi, "Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan, _Babe_."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, hah?" Taehyung menekan pipi Jimin dengan gemas sampai matanya ikut melotot dan itu hanya membuat Jimin tertawa renyah. Menyenangkan menggoda Taehyung sampai jadi marah dan gemas. Wajahnya nampak lucu dan sangat konyol. "Kenapa memaksa sekali, sih? Kamu tidak sedang hamil atau apa, kenapa bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu yang ngidam makan rujak di tengah malam bulan purnama? Menyusahkan, tahu! Pusing aku mendengarnya, pusing pusing!"

Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan suara beratnya yang lucu lantas memukul kepala sendiri sembari terus mengatakan kalau dia pusing. Sesekali meloncat melampiaskan kekesalannya dan berteriak tertahan. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan dilihat jadi Jimin tertawa menikmati Taehyung menggeliat seperti larva di acara kartun Minggu pagi. Ingin sekali ia mengurungnya di rumah, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati kecuali dirinya. Ah, sial. Kim Taehyung sangat lucu dan itu membuat sistem sarafnya berkedut nyaris mati rasa. "Hei, hei, sudahlah. Nanti kau jadi tambah bodoh kalau terus memukul kepalamu begitu. Aku tidak suka pacar yang idiot,"

"Park Jimin!"

Tadinya pekikan itu ditujukan karena Taehyung sebal saat Jimin mengatakan dirinya idiot tapi akhirnya ia melakukannya sebab tiba-tiba Jimin menggendongnya dengan cepat lantas menggiringnya ke dalam ruangan kantornya kemudian duduk di sofa empuk kecil di sisi barat meja lantas mendudukkannya dalam pangkuan hangat Park Jimin. sial. Dia yakin semua orang melihatnya dan akan jadi perbincangan panas lagi untuk minggu ini. Terkadang berurusan dengan Jimin bisa jadi sangat merepotkan.

Kendati begitu, Taehyung terlalu gugup untuk melawan.

Sedangkan Jimin terlalu kuat mendominasi tatapan mereka. "Aku hanya rindu padamu, _Sweetcheeks_."

"H-Ha..ha..ha, kita bertemu setiap hari, _pabo_." Taehyung menjawab dengan terbata sebab Jimin berkata dengan suara lembutnya lagi dan itu selalu berhasil memadamkan api kekesalannya pada Jimin. Sialnya lagi saat Jimin memperlakukannya begini manis ia hanya bisa terdiam. "T-Tidak usah menatapku begitu, bangsat –kau –aish, sialan. Aku benci padamu, kepalaku semakin pusing jadinya."

"Pusing melihat kegantenganku ini, _eoh_?"

Dengan cepat Taehyung mencubit bibir Jimin meski ia berdebar dengan fakta yang Jimin ungkapkan. Sebab jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia mudah pusing jika melihat wajah Jimin yang semakin tampan belakangan ini dan jujur itu mengganggu fokusnya. "Kau lucu kalau diam seperti itu,"

"Dengan rona merah jambu di pipimu, aku jadi ingin makan kamu."

Taehyung melotot dan mencubit bibir Jimin lebih keras, "Mesum!"

"Salah siapa kau menggodaku?" Jimin mencubit gemas hidung Taehyung lantas melarikan jemarinya ke helai halus rambut Taehyung. Bermain acak disana hingga rambut Taehyung jadi sedikit berantakan sebab menyenangkan menyentuh rambutnya, Jimin tambah gemas. Ditambah balasan Taehyung yang akan jadi diam dan memejamkan mata membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing persia yang sedang dibelai rambutnya. Menggemaskan sekali. "Sudah berapa lama kita punya waktu berdua saja seperti ini, uhm? Kau tidak tahu aku ini lemah kalau tanpa melihatmu sedetik saja."

"Gombal."

" _Ya_ ~ benaran." Jimin mencium pipi Taehyung gemas sampai empunya terkikik. "Karena aku membelikanmu peralatan mandi aroma buah yang baru, dan juga beberapa lotion, masker, dan parfum kau jadi orang yang perawatan, _eoh_? Kau tidak tahu aku menahan marah saat melihatmu terus digoda pelanggan? Kenapa kau jadi tambah cantik, sih, Sayang? Itu sungguh menyiksa,"

Taehyung merengut berusaha menahan merah di pipi. "Berhenti panggil aku Cantik, idiot."

"Hm. Cantik Cantik Cantik Cantik Cantik Cantik Cantik Cantik –"

" _Ya_! _Geumanhae_!" (berhenti)

Jimin terkikik sebentar, "Cantik –aduh! Iya iya aku berhenti, jangan pukul aku, _Sweets_!"

Membuat Jimin mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung itu hal yang sulit. Sekalipun ia berhenti memanggilnya Cantik, dia akan tetap menggantinya dengan panggilan manis lainnya. Lagipula dia selalu punya seribu panggilan manis dalam kamusnya jadi sekeras apa pun Taehyung mencoba dia tidak akan bisa meghentikan Jimin memanggilnya apa pun bahkan Cinderella.

" _Aigoo_ , jangan ngambek." Jimin tertawa dan membawa Taehyung lebih dekat pada dekapannya. Dengan mudah menariknya semakin dalam pada pangkuannya hingga jarak mereka terkikis dramatis dan itu membuat Taehyung nyaris jantungan sebab mungkin oksigen di sekitarnya habis dan tatapan mata Jimin yang jernih itu terlalu memenjarakannya dalam sekejap. Rangkulan lengan kokoh Jimin di pinggang kurusnya menjadikannya lemah seketika dan napas hangat Jimin membuatnya bergetar dan berdebar di satu waktu. Perpaduan combo untuk meluluhkannya. "Meskipun wajah ngambekmu itu sebenarnya lucu, dan manis juga, sih."

Dan Jimin berhasil menciumnya lagi.

Rasanya manis sekali sampai Taehyung pikir dia akan mati. Kepalanya serasa diputar-putar dan ujung jemarinya bergetar saking senangnya. Dia senang, selalu senang saat Jimin menciumnya begitu lambat dan manis penuh afeksi dan emosi. Dia selalu seperti itu dan selalu berhasil melelehkan seluruh saraf bahkan sumsum tulang Taehyung dalam hitungan sekon. Maksudnya, _Ya_ _Tuhan_ , Jimin menciumnya begitu _benar_ dan _lambat_ hingga ia dibuat terombang-ambing dalam lautan debaran dan fantasi yang menggambarkan isi hatinya. Sial dia merasa seperti gadis saja.

Sedikit informasi, ini pertama Jimin membuka mulutnya dan memakai lidah.

Kalau saja Taehyung boleh mengumpat. Dia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh tingkah konyol Jimin yang satu ini. Berurusan dengannya memang merepotkan. Dia hampir kehabisan napas tapi Jimin terlalu egois untuk melepaskan tautan basah itu jadi Taehyung pasrah saja saat Jimin meremas rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya kemana-mana dan semakin liar menciumnya tanpa sisa.

 _Panas_ _sekali_.

 _Lidah Jimin licin sekali. Panas sekali. Seksi sekali._

"Kalau kita benar-benar tidak bisa kencan di luar, mungkin tidak apa jika kita menghabiskan waktu disini. Sebenanrnya menyenangkan juga, tidak ada yang lihat, hanya ada kita dan aku bisa lebih puas menginvasi tubuhmu. Kau dalam pelukanku seperti ini, dan sesi ciuman panjang –kencan yang menyenangkan dan terdengar unik. Bagaimana?"

Lagipula Jimin tidak mau dengar jawaban Taehyung, jadi dia menciumnya lagi.

 _Drrrt_.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya dengan terkejut dan sedikit memaksa karena tadi Jimin sempat menahan kepala dan tengkuknya seolah berkata _'aku tidak dengar ada suara telepon jadi lanjut saja'_ dan bahkan sampai menyapu langit-langit mulut hingga kakinya bergetar sebentar. Sialan memang iblis dalam tubuh Park Jimin itu. Dia memukul kepala kotor Jimin sebentar sebelum mengangkat panggilan, " _Yeoboseyo_? Ini Kim Taehyung." (Halo)

Lama Taehyung terdiam mendengarkan sampai kemudian ia menegang dan terpaku. Membuat Jimin memerhatikannya dan bingung. Sekaligus khawatir sebab raut wajah Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Dia nampak terkejut sekali dan khawatir pula. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Taehyung memandang ponselnya usai percakapan singkat itu selesai. "Jimin,"

"Ya?"

"Antar aku ke sekolah Jungkook," ia nyaris menangis dan Jimin takut. "Sesuatu terjadi."

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa dan suara gemuruh, Taehyung membuka pintu.

Langsung dihadapkan oleh tatapan dari tiga siswa dengan wajah mengenaskan, seorang guru BP dan _student council_ , serta Jungkook yang meliriknya malas lantas memutar bola matanya dan berdecak. Ia mendengus setelah Taehyung dengan gugup membungkuk hormat dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan para murid. Lantas mengenalkan diri, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , saya Kim Taehyung, wali Kim Jungkook sendiri. J-Jadi.. apa yang dia lakukan?"

Seorang guru BP membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Nama saya Kim Seokjin. Terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda, saya tahu Anda pasti punya pekerjaan saat menerima telepon jadi mungkin ini tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lama," lantas berdeham. "Jadi Jungkook, tanggung jawab Anda ini telah berkelahi di jam pelajaran Sosiologi yang mana artinya adalah dia juga telah membolos dan membuat keributan. Dia telah memukul tiga orang di hadapan Anda, sebagaimana yang Anda lihat keadaannya sungguh –"

Taehyung menggigit bibir. "Maafkan aku,"

"Dan Jungkook tidak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun untuk dimintai keterangan, jadi kami tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Dan tindakan seperti itu termasuk pem _bully_ -an, karena tidak ada motif tertentu atas pemukulannya," lanjut Seokjin yang membuat jantung Taehyung hampir copot. Ia membolakan matanya lantas menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. Mana bisa dia percaya kalau adik manisnya adalah pem _bully_? Sungguh konyol tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bukti yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Dilihatnya Jungkook mendengus, "Bahkan jika aku mengatakan apa alasannya, aku tetap dihukum, jadi apa bedanya?!"

Seorang _student council_ mengerutkan kening. "Setelah satu jam, ini pembelaanmu? Pemukulan, penyiksaan, dalam bentuk fisik ataupun penyerangan dalam bentuk apa pun tanpa alasan yang rasional termasuk pem _bully_ an. Kau tidak bodoh untuk tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Maafkan –"

"Tidak adil!" Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya begitu keras, sampai semua orang terperanjat. "Kalian ingin tahu alasannya? Kenapa aku memukulnya? Baik, itu karena mereka mengesalkan, menyebalkan, terdengar tidak berpendidikan! Mulut mereka sangat _brengsek_ sampai aku gatal ingin menggunting itu, kalian tahu tidak?!" dia melotot dan menunjuk _student council_ itu, "Kau diam saja, idiot! Kau hanya pesuruh tolol yang sok mendisplinkan murid. Kau pikir kau sudah sempurna untuk itu? Kau sudah sesuci Bapa hingga bertingkah menyebalkan begitu? Min Yoongi, lebih baik kau cabut saja dari gelar konyolmu itu karena kau tidak pantas."

"Kim Jungkook!"

Itu suara parau Taehyung. Seketika menjadikan ruangan itu hening, membuat suara isakan tertahan darinya terdengar sangat jelas. Seokkjin menghela napasnya begitu berat dan terjadi perang mata oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook. Guru BP itu nampak lelah dan memijit keningnya pelan, mengurus anak bermasalah sungguh melelahkan. "Begini, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Kupikir Jungkook butuh suasana yang lebih tenang dan pengawasan serta binaan. Jadi kami harap mungkin Anda bisa membimbing Jungkook agar sikapnya lebih baik selama lima hari."

Jungkook berdecak, " _Kim Jungkook, kamu di skors_. 'Kan bisa seperti itu saja bicaranya."

Cibiran itu membuat Yoongi sangat gerah sebab dia sangat lurus pada norma dan etika, mendengarnya bicara tidak sopan seperti itu membuatnya sangat gatal ingin menjadikannya bola basket pulang sekolah nanti. Berani sekali dia, meskipun Seokjin terlihat lemah dan terlalu baik tapi dia bisa jadi sangat kejam jika sudah marah –walaupun sangat jarang. Diliriknya Seokjin hanya menghela, begitu juga Taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kim Taehyung-ssi,"

" _N-ne?_ "

"Anda bisa membawa pulang Jungkook sekarang,"

Jungkook berdecak lagi saat menatap Seokjin dengan sebal. Ia juga bertatapan dengan Yoongi yang menyeringai enyebalkan. Lantas bangkit dan beranjak pergi sebelum memerhatikan tiga orang yang sudah dia pukuli itu. Menggumamkan kata ' _Lemah'_ pada mereka kemudian pergi dengan langkah secepat angin, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih meminta maaf pada semua orang di ruangan.

.

.

"Kim Jungkook!"

Langkahnya terhenti, menoleh pada Taehyung yang berlari menyusulnya. Ia menghela dan menunggunya sampai. Dalam hati sudah tahu kalau Taehyung akan membuka mulut dengan ocehan tidak berguna yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Bahkan Kakaknya masih pakai seragam cafe Jimin, astaga, bagaimana ia tidak dibuat malu olehnya. "Kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

"Kau tidak _budeg_ untuk mendengar alasanku tadi, 'kan?"

"Kim Jungkook adikku tidak memukul orang,"

Jungkook tertawa renyah, "Mungkin aku bukan Jungkook yang kau maksud?"

"Jungkook –"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mau tahu?" Jungkook mengerang kesal, menghentakkan kakinya keras. "Kau tidak seharusnya datang kemari. Ini masalahku dan aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, membawamu kemari hanya menambah bebanku. Terserah aku mau pukul siapa pun yang aku mau, entah itu dengan alasan atau tidak. Kenapa itu jadi penting bagimu untuk tahu kenapa aku memukul, mengucilkan, atau membuat tulang orang patah sampai cacat?"

Taehyung menghela, emosinya meningkat. "Sejak kapan kau melakukannya? Apa ini yang kamu lakukan selama di sekolah? Bukannya belajar dengan benar dan menciptakan prestasi; _ini yang kau lakukan?_ Berkelahi tidak jelas sampai anak orang babak belur seperti tadi? Bagimu sekolah adalah ring tinju untuk menghabisi murid, apa begitu, Jungkook?!" dilihatnya Jungkook terpaku dengan raut bingungnya, " _Aku menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk seperti ini, Jungkook!_ Aku ingin kau belajar dengan benar supaya jadi orang berhasil dan jadi lulusan Universitas Seoul lalu dapat kerja dan hidup dengan baik! Bukan jadi pecundang yang memukuli orang seperti itu _, kamu disekolahkan agar jadi manusia yang benar bukan jadi preman, kau tahu itu, Jungkook?!_ "

"K-Kenapa kau pakai nada tinggi untukku?"

" _Karena kau tidak pernah mau dengar!_ " Taehyung berteriak dengan suara kencangnya, sepenuhnya lupa jika mereka ada di area sekolah dan kemungkinan tentang dilihat orang sangat besar. Dan Jungkook kaget setengah mampus mendengar Kakaknya berteriak sekuat tadi, ia jelas mendengar gema dari suara Taehyung dan itu baru pertama. " _Sekali pun tidak_. Kau selalu bicara _e_ tanpa pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan dan pikirkan. Kau selalu memutuskan apa pun sendirian dan pikirmu aku ini hanya _anjing_ yang harus senantiasa menuruti kata Tuannya? Bukan, Jungkook. _Aku Kakakmu_ , seratus persen Kakakmu, yang menghidupimu sejak kecil tanpa kau tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Kau selalu bilang untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan benar tanpa tahu bagaimana tertekannya aku! Kau pikir mencari pekerjaan semudah mencabut wortel?" ia berhenti sebentar karena dadanya sesak, dia menangis sebab terlalu membawa emosi bersama ucapannya. Seketika lidahnya gatal untuk bicara apapun. "Kamu sungguh tidak mengerti betapa keras aku mencoba. Dan sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, kamu tidak pernah mau melihat bahkan berpikir untuk menghargainya _sedikit_ saja,"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan berteriak, " _Aku tidak menyekolahkanmu untuk ini!_ "

Sedangkan yang lebih muda ikut sesak. Napasnya memburu dan matanya bergetar gelisah, jemarinya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat hingga ia merasa nyeri. Lantas mendongak angkuh dan menatap Taehyung yang masih menangis dan buka suara, "Tidak usah menceramahiku kalau sekolahmu saja belum benar."

"Kamu bahkan tidak sekolah SMA, _hyung_." ia menambahkan, "Jadi berhenti menggurui."

" _Kenapa?_ _ **Kenapa kau jadi liar seperti ini, Jungkook?**_ "

Jungkook mendegus geli dan mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan Jungkook yang kau maksud. Aku bukan Kim Jungkook adik dari Kim Taehyung yang lugu dan polos; ya, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Terserah jika menurutmu itu liar atau apa," ia menatap mata Taehyung lagi, menajamkan matanya dan berusaha kuat dengan menggertakkan giginya. "Aku bukan anak SD yang bisa kau atur seperti dulu lagi, aku bukan adik manismu, dan aku tumbuh seperti rumput liar di hutan. Berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Jika kau pikir aku terlalu angkuh untuk menghargaimu, maka coba renungkan _apa yang sudah kau beri padaku hingga menurutmu kau pantas dihargai olehku?_ Kau tidak memberikanku apa pun dengan usahamu sendiri. Kalau kau lupa, keluarga Park lah yang telah memberikanku kehidupan; _bukan kamu_. Jadi berhenti mengkhayal."

Seketika Taehyung terpasung.

Pembelaan dari Jungkook sungguh menohoknya hingga ia tercekat. Rasanya seperti sebuah anak panah tersangkut dan menancap di tenggorokannya begitu dalam kemudian terpelintir kuat hingga bernapas saja rasanya sesak tidak mampu. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti disiram lelehan lava hingga ia mungkin sudah lemah tidak bersisa. Ia hanya tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari belah bibir adiknya yang selama ini dia lindungi. Yang selama ini dia hidupi. Yang selalu ada dalam benaknya hingga ia rela hidup seperti pecundang dan tidak bunuh diri, _yang menguatkannya_. Namun juga yang _membunuhnya_ di satu waktu, begitu tepat merenggut kewarasannya hingga ia nyaris mati.

Apa yang selama ini ia berikan tidak dapat Jungkook lihat.

Dan bodohnya dia terus bepikir tentang kemungkinan Jungkook akan jadi mahasiswa Universitas Seoul kemudian lulus dan bekerja sampai mapan lantas menikah. Jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini ternyata membimbing Jungkook jadi liar. Ia sudah lelah menerima makian dan kali ini benar-benar dibuat kecewa oleh tingkah kurang ajar adiknya, ia sungguh marah dan tidak terima. Bukan ini yang Taehyung harap darinya, dia juga tidak bermimpi tinggi Jungkook jadi murid terpandai atau apa. Cukup sekolah dengan baik, kuliah, lulus, dan hidup lebih baik dari sekarang. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan ini?

"Bagaimana? Sudah kehabisan kata?"

Taehyung menatapnya kecewa. Jungkook mendengus saja, "Berhenti bersikap seolah kau adalah pihak paling tersiksa. _Aku adalah yang paling tersiksa diantara kita_. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik, bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahku diantara kerumunan orang saja tidak bisa, _aku malu punya Kakak dan kehidupan seperti ini_. Aku sudah besar dan aku akan mengungkapkannya sekarang," ia terhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas panjang. " _Aku berbohong_. Aku bohong saat bilang _'Tidak apa untuk hidup miskin bersamamu'_. Saat itu aku hanya kasihan melihat wajahmu. Karena kupikir setidaknya kau masih bekerja apa pun agar aku makan dan bayar sekolah. Tapi aku tidak sungguh-sungguh, saat aku bilang bahwa _kehidupan seperti apapun, jika itu denganmu maka aku suka_. _**Tidak. Aku tidak suka**_. Saat aku bilang _Kau adalah pahlawanku, seorang Superman, dan Kakak terbaik yang pernah ada;_ _ **aku berdusta**_ _._ Aku hanya mengatakannya agar kau tidak merasa jadi pecundang."

"Kau bukan Kakak terbaik yang pernah ada, _hyung_."

" _Kenapa –_ " Taehyung menangis lebih deras dan wajahnya semakin merah oleh seluruh emosi yang terkumpul jadi satu di dadanya. Bergerumul begitu kurang ajar hingga ia rasa ia akan mati sebab napasnya semakin sesak saja. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak menangkap satu pun kebohongan saat itu. Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, kau benar mengatakannya, _kau jujur padaku_. _Jungkook suka hidup dengan Kakaknya, dia akan hidup bersama Kakaknya selamanya. Bahkan dalam keadaan miskin sampai kita masing-masing telah beranak-pinak –"_ ia tersendat, "Katakan bahwa kebohongan itu baru kau bilang saat ini. Bahwa apa yang kau katakan padaku saat itu _benar_ , bahwa _kau sayang padaku dan bersyukur atas kehidupan yang telah Tuhan berikan meski kau hanya akan berakhir makan nasi dengan garam. Cepat katakan seperti itu_ ,"

Hening sebentar. Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab, dia memindai Taehyung yang nampak lemah dan menangis dihadapannya. Tapi dia tidak gentar. " _ **Tidak**_."

"Jungkook –"

"Aku bukan Kookie usia delapan tahun lagi!" bentaknya kencang sekali,

"Saat itu aku berpikir kau sangat menyedihkan jadi mungkin aku harus menghiburmu. Tidak lebih. Apa yang aku katakan saat itu hanya bualan, hanya mimpi supaya barangkali kau termotivasi tapi nyatanya sampai kau usia dua puluh lima pun tidak ada perubahan. _Kau masih seorang Kakak yang menyedihkan_ ,"

Taehyung benar-benar sesak. "Tidakkah kau pikir, sekecil apapun hal yang kuberi adalah anugerah untukmu? Entah itu hanya sepiring nasi atau tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat setelah sekolah. Aku bekerja dari pagi hingga pagi hanya supaya kau hidup dengan baik," ia menepuk dadanya saking perih itu menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. " _Aku benar-benar berusaha, bahkan rela terlihat seperti anjing dimata orang supaya aku dapat uang_. Tak pernah sekali pun aku berpikir untuk menyenangkan diriku sendiri. _Hanya kau, kau,_ _ **kau**_. Wajahmu membayangiku setiap saat dan aku selalu berpikir agar kau bahagia meski dengan Kakak yang bodoh ini. Tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat sedikit saja hal-hal yang telah aku lakukan hingga kau berdiri dengan seragam di Sekolah seperti ini? Sampai kau berdiri di hadapanku sebagai murid kelas tiga? _Aku sangat sakit, setiap kau mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu bodoh untuk muncul didepanmu. Tapi aku hanya jadi anjing bodoh yang diam dan berpikir mungkin itu_ _ **benar**_ _, bahwa aku terlalu konyol dan payah untuk_ _ **hidup**_."

" _ **Tapi aku tetap Kakakmu!**_ "

Teriakan itu kencang sekali sampai Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya. "Aku yang merawat dan menghidupimu sejak kau hanya bisa menangis dan mengompol. Terbangun setiap jam dua pagi hanya untuk memberikanmu susu sebab aku tidak tega membangunkan Mama Jimin untuk memberimu susu. Aku yang menggantikan popokmu, yang memandikanmu, yang menyuapimu, yang mengajarimu berdiri, berjalan, berlari, bermain, membaca, menulis." Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. " _Aku yang mengajarimu apa itu kehidupan_. Memang aku tidak memberi emas, dan hanya mampu memberi tanah tapi aku berjuang untuk memberikanmu tanah itu. Supaya kau tumbuh dengan baik dan jadi orang berguna. Aku yang memberikanmu pupuk dan menyiramimu setiap sore. _Supaya kau seperti pohon yang memiliki arti dan berguna untuk semua orang,_ " ia mengusap matanya, "Bukan seperti ini!"

"Kau .. kau menyebalkan!"

"Kim Jungkook!"

Dengan cepat Jungkook menepis legan Taehyung yang hendak menyentuhnya. "Jika memang seperti itu, baiklah, mungkin aku harus pergi." Ia bernapas memburu. "Kau berpikir aku sudah jadi anak yang liar dan kau sudah tidak mengenali siapa aku, bukan? Kau berpikir aku terlalu _kurang ajar_ untuk menyikapimu yang sudah menghidupi aku sejak lahir. Kehidupan, _astaga_ , kupikir mati mungkin lebih baik."

"Jungkook –"

" _Jika memang kau kecewa padaku, aku akan pergi_. Hebat sekali kau berkata bahwa kau menghidupi aku. Memberikan aku apapun yang aku butuhkan; tanah, air, pupuk. Tidak usah bicara sok hebat, kau sama sekali tidak menghidupi aku dengan benar jadi diam saja. Jika kau pikir aku memang sudah keterlaluan untuk tidak menghargai setiap inchi dari apa yang telah kau lakukan, maka aku akan pergi. Buat apa aku disini jika kau hanya ingin dihargai seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dan lagipula _aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lihat dari perjuanganmu menghidupi aku_." Jungkook mendegus lagi, "Mungkin terdengar berlebihan bahwa aku memang masih sekolah dengan baik sampai kelas tiga. Dan aku masih tumbuh dengan baik oleh makanan dan susu. Tapi selain itu, aku tidak bisa menilai apapun. aku tertidur meringkuk karena kedinginan. Badanku pegal tertidur di lantai. Mataku buram karena lampu rumah kita sering dimatikan oleh tunggakan listrik. Rambutku bau karena kau hanya beli shampoo dua bulan sekali, sepatuku rusak sebab hanya punya satu, tasku bolong, dan aku tidak bisa pergi dengan teman-teman hanya karena aku tidak punya satu pun lembar uang untuk membeli apa pun. Dan itu sungguh menyiksaku untuk melihat murid lain pergi melakukan tur studi dan aku hanya tertidur sebab kau tidak punya uang untuk membiayaiku. Bahkan aku harus membuat tugas konyol karena itu! _Kau pikir itu yang namanya kehidupan?_ _ **Tidak**_ _!_ "

Jungkook bernapas repetitif, kemudian menggertakkan gigi. "Aku akan pergi, jika pemikiran bahwa aku salah tetap ada di kepalamu."

"Kim Jungkook!"

Dan Jungkook tetap pergi, tanpa mau mendengar dan melihat.

* * *

Rasanya hampa.

Terlalu gelap dan kosong. Setelah insiden perdebatan mereka, Jungkook benar-benar pergi dan tak pernah kembali bahkan untuk mengambil barangnya. Taehyung hanya terduduk lesu di ruang tengah, menunggu dengan sabar barangkali adiknya datang. Atau sesekali menunggu di depan pintu, kalau-kalau Jungkook terlalu malu untuk masuk ke rumah. Tapi nyatanya Jungkook tidak pulang. Jungkook pergi dengan kemarahan dan relasi mereka yang retak. Dan Taehyung sangat sedih akan itu.

"Taehyung,"

Suara yang halus itu terus memanggilnya, tapi bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar. Suara adiknya sedikit lebih berat dari ini, jadi dia tidak peduli siapapun itu. Dia hanya butuh adiknya datang, dia tidak mau siapapun saat ini. meskipun dia sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang terus memanggilnya itu, dia diam saja sebab menurutnya sangat melelahkan untuk membantah. Tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga, dan mungkin dia sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri.

Sampai sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya.

Ia tersadar begitu cepat, seketika mengerjap dan bingung seperti usai di hipnotis. Dan sadar atau tidak itu membuatnya lebih hidup sebab jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan napasnya kembali normal, juga suhu yang jadi lebih hangat, dan pandangannya yang kembali berwarna. Taehyung mengerjap lagi dan memfokuskan pandangannya, "Jimin?"

"Kau melamun lagi," dia tersenyum. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi."

"O-oh.. maaf,"

Jimin tersenyum maklum dan mengusak rambut Taehyung, menggendong tubuh kurusnya untuk duduk membelakanginya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Setelah sebelumnya dia memandikan Taehyung. Itu sungguh pengalaman yang mendebarkan. Awalnya dia hampir mimisan melihat tubuh pemuda itu tanpa sehelai benang pun, juga dimana dia harus menggosoknya dengan sabun atau memberikannya shampoo, menggosok giginya. Mungkin tidak apa jika dia mengurusi bayi tapi ini Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang dia suka, jadi mana bisa dia kalem saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Tapi dia jua tak punya pilihan sebab Taehyung akan berakhir bau tidak mandi karena terus merenung dan menunggu Jungkook. Jadi dia pikir dia harus mengurus Taehyung. "Kau seperti bayi besar, tahu?"

"Hm..." Taehyung memejamkan matanya, "Sudah kubilang tidak usah mandikan aku."

"Tapi kau nampak senang-senang saja,"

Sedikit, tapi Jimin lihat dia tersenyum. "Karena kau yang mandikan. Jadi kupikir itu menyenangkan, lagipula aku tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk melakukan segala hal. Kau menggendongku kesana kemari bahkan memasak untukku, dan menyuapi aku," dia membuka matanya. "Itu menyenangkan dengan fakta bahwa yang melakukan semua itu adalah _kamu_."

Oh, Jimin berdebar. Dia tidak fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"H-Habisnya, kau tidak akan hidup jika tanpa aku," Jimin mencoba tegas meski tenggorokannya kaku. "Aku yakin kau akan terus berdiam diri melakukan _mannequin_ _challenge_ jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Aku tahu kau ini seperti apa, dan –" ia berdeham sebentar, agak malu. " –aku juga senang dengan fakta aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Suaramu terdengar malu-malu,"

Jimin melotot, "Hei!"

"Omong-omong, apa kau sudah beli _kimchi_ seperti yang aku minta?"

" _Eoh_ , aku sampai beli dua kotak. Bahkan Mama sampai memberi dua lagi, kau tahu 'kan Mama jadi seheboh apa kalau sudah berurusan denganmu? Kau menelponku sambil menangis tidak jelas hanya untuk minta _kimchi_? Yang benar saja, Mama sampai menangis juga buatnya! Aku dimarahi karena dia pikir aku yang membuatmu menangis, tahu!" seketika Jimin memuncratkan amarahnya pada Taehyung, hanya untuk membangun suasana. Jadi malam setelah pertengkaran Kakak Beradik Kim, Jimin disuruh pulang dan Taehyung menolaknya untuk tidur disampingnya. Jimin hanya bisa menghela dan menyerah lalu kembali sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar marah padanya. Kemudian jam dua pagi Taehyung menelpon dengan suara tangis yang menghebohkan seisi rumah Park dan dia begadang oleh omelan Mama yang sibuk membuat _kimchi_. "Aish, kau benar-benar. Bahkan Papa sampai rela memetik sawi jam dua pagi untuk _kimchi_ itu, _pabo_! Dan mereka masih bilang padaku untuk tetap beli dua kotak lagi karena mereka pikir kau akan mati jika tanpa _kimchi_. Kau benar-benar merepotkan seperti ibu hamil."

Taehyung merengut, "Maaf kalau begitu."

"Memang untuk apa _kimchi_ sebanyak itu?"

"Kupikir –" suaranya tertahan, dan Taehyung meremas ujung kausnya. _" –mungkin Jungkook akan pulang jika aku katakan di rumah ada kimchi."_

Pemikiran yang konyol itu memnghentikan Jimin. tubuhnya menegang dan menatap Taehyung sendu. Hatinya ikut sesak oleh ucapan lirih dari Taehyung, dan ia terdiam. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Taehyung masih sempat berpikir dengan lugu kalau Jungkook mungkin akan kembali hanya karena _kimchi_. Dia yakin Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu. Masalah mereka tidak sesederhana itu. Dia tidak paham dengan pemikiran konyol pemuda ini, dan fakta bahwa Jimin tidak dapat sedikitpun membantu atau mengubah sesuatu membuatnya frustasi. Rasanya sakit saat tahu perngorbanannya memberikan _kimchi_ pada Taehyung hanya demi sebuah ide gila yang mustahil. Ia serasa dipermainkan, dia sudah berpikir tidak-tidak dan jawabannya hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan konyol dari kepala Taehyung. Dia merasa sangat dibodohi olehnya, dan itu membuatnya marah.

"Ini salahku."

Lama dia melamun, Taehyung buka suara.

" _Ini.. ini salahku, Jimin._ " Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jimin, mataya berpendar gelisah. "Tidak seharusnya aku membentak kencang seperti itu padanya. Seharusnya aku bicara baik-baik, menasihatinya dengan sopan dan bijak, mendengarkan penjelasannya, percaya padanya –seharusnya aku ada di pihaknya. Bukannya menyalahkan dia seperti orang lain." Dia tertunduk dan airmatanya jatuh begitu mudah, "Dia memukul bukan tanpa alasan, bukan? Seharusnya aku mendengarkan dia, seharusnya aku percaya padanya. Dia mendapat masalah dan di skors, dia hanya terkejut dan jadi begitu emosional terhadap sesuatu. Seharusnya aku di sisinya, menjadi pendengar dan Kakak yang baik untuk meminjamkan bahu dan pelukan, menjadi rumah untuknya pulang. Tapi aku hanya melemparkan bom kepadanya, hanya karena emosiku yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan." Ia terisak, " _Bodohnya aku._ "

"Hentikan, Taehyung."

Lantas dia mencengkeram kaus Jimin. "Aku ini payah! _Mengapa_ aku berkata dia adalah orang yang liar? _Kenapa_ aku berpikir dia sudah berlaku kurang ajar? _Kenapa_ aku mengatakan dia tidak pernah mau mengerti aku? _**Kenapa?**_ _Padahal aku adalah penyebab mengapa dia seperti itu_ ," dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat begitu dadanya sangat sakit. "Aku lah yang menjadikan dia seperti itu, aku memberikan pengajaran yang salah, aku memberikan pupuk yang salah, aku menanamnya dengan cara yang salah. Makanya dia tumbuh seperti itu; _semua adalah karena aku_. Aku ini bodoh! Buat apa aku berpikir dia akan sekolah dengan baik jika aku saja tidak bisa mencontohkan padanya, bagaimana sekolah yang baik itu! Aku bahkan berhenti setelah lulus SMP, buat apa aku berharap setinggi langit jika aku lupa satu pepatah,"

" _ **Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya."**_

Jimin hanya terdiam melihat Taehyung meracau seperti itu. Jemarinya mengepal kuat menahan amarah, napasnya sudah sesak sekali sejak tadi. Mendengar Taehyung bicara konyol seperti itu membuatnya luar biasa marah dan ingin memukul kepala pemuda itu; bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Dia hanya mengamini satu pemikiran bahwa Taehyung sangat bodoh. Tapi tenggorokannya terlalu tercekat untuk membantah, dia tidak bisa menginterupsi. _"Buat apa aku berharap dia hidup dengan baik jika aku bahkan tidak bisa mencontohkan bagaimana hidup yang baik itu._ Bagaimana aku bisa menaruh beban seberat itu dipundaknya, untuk lulus dengan baik dan masuk Universitas Seoul lalu bekerja hingga mapan jika aku bahkan hanya lulusan SMP yang terus bergantung padamu?"

"Aku hanya bekicot yang terus merepotkan orang lain!" Taehyung berteriak sampai Jimin terbelalak sebab baru pertama ia mendengarnya begitu tertekan. "Aku terus menjadi parasit untuk semua orang. Aku hidup dalam payung semua orang. Aku bekerja padamu atas rasa kasihanmu padaku, aku menjual apel karena Kakek itu kasihan padaku, aku masih tidur disini karena pemilik kontrakan ini kasihan padaku, Mamamu masih mengurusiku karena kasihan padaku," ia terbatuk oleh tangisnya sendiri. _"Bahkan Jungkook berada di sekitarku hanya karena kasihan padaku._ Dia rela hidup miskin karena kasihan padaku, dia rela dihujat teman-teman karena kasihan padaku, dia tidak mengikuti tur sekolah karena kasihan padaku. _Dia hidup karena kasihan padaku, dan aku telah begitu egois untuk bermimpi banyak tentangnya untuk menuntutnya sukses."_

Taehyung menampar pipinya dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. " _ **Aku Kakak yang buruk**_."

"Hei, sudah, hentik –"

" _Aku bodoh, Jimin!_ " ia menarik tangan Jimin dan mengayunkannya untuk memukul kepalanya. "Aku ini sudah memarahi adikku sendiri dan membuatnya pergi karena ucapan kotorku! _Buat apa aku berpikir dia akan kembali pada orang konyol dan bodoh seperti ini._ Seharusnya aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini tapi kenapa aku masih bodoh untuk mengatakan semua emosiku? Aku tidak pantas untuk –"

Dengan kesabaran yang habis, Jimin menarik tangannya kasar dan menonjok wajah Taehyung.

Dia sudah lelah.

Menonjok wajah Taehyung setidaknya membuatnya lebih tenang. Taehyung juga sudah terdiam dan nampak terkejut. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyangka kalau Jimin akan memukul Taehyung sebab sebenarnya itu sangat _mustahil_. Maka Taehyung membolakan matanya tidak percaya, menatap Jimin yang mengatur napasnya susah. "J-Jimin..."

"Kubilang _berhenti_ , apa kamu _budeg_?!"

Sekarang waktunya untuk Jimin berteriak. "Berhenti berpikir seperti itu. Ya, kau memang bodoh tapi kau bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa kamu adalah Kakak yang buruk _. Berhenti berpikir Kim Taehyung adalah seorang Kakak yang payah untuk mendidik Adiknya, bahwa Taehyung terlalu tolol untuk berharap Adiknya bisa hidup lebih baik dari sekarang, berpikir bahwa mungkin Jungkook bisa masuk Universitas dan bekerja lalu mapan hingga menikah; kau boleh berpikir begitu,_ _ **kau bebas bermimpi!**_ " dia mencengkeram bahu Taehyung lantas menggoyangkannya, "Ada apa dengan kepalamu itu, bangsat? Buat apa kamu berpikir _'bagaimana dia bisa hidup baik jika hidupmu bahkan tidak baik?'_ Dasar bodoh, kamu boleh berharap apapun padanya, kamu boleh berdoa apa pun untuknya, supaya dia bisa hidup jauh lebih baik dari apa yang dia punya saat ini. _Kamu boleh menuntutnya apapun hanya agar dia memiliki jalur kehidupan yang lebih baik dari saat ini,_ _ **kamu boleh!**_ _"_

"Jimin, aku tidak pantas."

"Kamu itu berpikir dengan apa? Upil?" Jimin menangkup wajah Taehyung. "Hanya karena kau miskin dan tidak bisa memberikannya sebanding dengan apa yang teman-teman Jungkook punya, tak lantas kamu mengubur mimpinya, tak lantas kamu memberikan kehidupan yang buruk. Dia hidup dengan baik, meskipun tidak bisa makan daging atau punya lima pasang sepatu. Dia itu pintar, jadi tidak perlu khawatir dia tidak bisa kuliah." Ia mengusap pipi Taehyung yang basah, "Kau tidak merepotkan siapapun, Tae. Kami semua hanya membantu sedikit saja, sisanya kamu yang mengubah takdirmu sendiri, kamu yang menjalaninya, kamu yang memilih apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Kami hanya memberi bibit dan kamu yang menanam dan merawatnya. Apa selanjutnya kau terus meminta bibit pada kami? Tidak, kamu telah mendapatkan hasil panenmu sendiri dan itu membuatmu mandiri untuk memiliki bibit sendiri, dan menghidupinya. Jadi berhenti berpikir bahwa kau hidup atas rasa kasihan orang, sebab kau hidup bersama rasa sayang dari kami. _Kamu hidup bersama cinta kami,"_

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat tulus. Dan itu menggetarkan hati Taehyung, sungguh menyentuh, dan membuatnya terombang-ambing. Balasan dari Jimin membuatnya lebih tenang dan sedikit berpikir bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Sedikit banyak, dia kembali tenang bersama senyum halus dari Jimin yang memikat itu, menjadikannya lebih ringan dan berhenti menangis.

Jadi saat Jimin kemudian menciumnya, dia diam menerima.

"Kami semua, bahkan Jungkook tidak hidup atas rasa kasihan padamu," Jimin memulai. Menatap Taehyung lembut sekali sampai Taehyung pikir dia akan pingsan. Kemudian kembali membasahi bibirnya dengan bibir panas Jimin, sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat namun lembut. "Kami mencintaimu, jadi jangan berpikir kamu ini bekicot yang hidup bagai parasit menyebalkan. Kami tulus hidup bersamamu, mungkin sesekali kami membantu saat kau jatuh tapi kami hanya mendorongmu untuk bangkit mandiri, sisanya kau yang menentukan."

 _Taehyung pikir Jimin adalah_ _ **penyembuh**_ _._

* * *

"Ya, saya minta maaf."

Taehyung memutuskan panggilan itu, lantas menghela. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan terduduk lesu, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Barusan wali kelas Jungkook menelpon dan melapor bahwa Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah setelah masa skorsnya selesai. Maka sudah selama itu pula dia tidak pulang. Taehyung hanya bisa minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kemana perginya bocah itu. Ia menghela kasar, dia lelah dan berdoa semoga ini cepat berakhir.

Kurang lebih sepuluh hari Jungkook pergi.

Maka selama itu Taehyung menderita. Seperti kehilangan sebelah sayapnya, sakit dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. hanya terbujur kaku seperti orang sakit jiwa dan meracau tidak jelas, berdoa tanpa takut bibirnya robek kekeringan, berharap meski hanya dengan kesempatan sekecil lubang semut mungkin Jungkook akan pulang. Meskipun ia tahu itu mustahil.

Dia sudah mengusir Jimin pulang. Dia tidak bisa terus menyusahkan Jimin untuk merawatnya seperti bayi, Jimin punya kehidupan dan ia tidak bisa merenggut atensi Jimin hanya untuknya seorang. Setelah susah payah selama dua jam akhirnya dia mau dibujuk setelah berkomplot dengan Mama Jimin. meskipun Jimin tetap mengingatkan kalau dia akan kembali jam delapan untuk makan malam bersama dan dia sudah mengancamnya untuk tidak menguncinya di luar. Terkadang berurusan dengan Jimin sangat sangat menggelikan. Dia tertawa mengingat itu.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan pintu itu mengagetkannya. Taehyung bangkit dan berpikir siapa kiranya yang datang tapi secepat angin pemikirannya berkata mungkin saja itu Jungkook. Jadi dia berlari menuju pintu yang dia kunci dan membukanya cepat. Lantas terkejut mendapati adiknya benar-benar ada di depannya, nyaris dia pingsan melihatnya. Ternyata ini bisa terjadi. "Jungkook –"

"Minggir."

Lantas Jungkook menggeser tubuh Taehyung dan melangkah masuk, membawa dua orang asing yang membawa kardus besar. Dan langsung menuju ruang tengah. Taehyung melongo memperhatikan, kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lihat. Siapa orang-orang itu? Dan kenapa dia membawa TV kemari, dia tidak butuh TV dan tidak membeli TV baru atau apapun. jadi Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang meminum air di dapur, "Siapa mereka? Kenapa memasang TV? Aku tidak beli,"

"Aku yang beli."

"Kau... apa?" Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya terheran. Ditatapnya Jungkook yang nampak serius dengan ucapannya. Ia memindai adiknya dari atas ke bawah, pakaiannya rapi dan terlihat mahal, bahkan dia membeli TV yang besar. Darimana dia bisa beli sesuatu seperti itu, jika makan saja Taehyung yang berikan dan untuk apa dia melakukannya? Taehyung tidak mengerti. "Terkejut? Sudah kubilang aku hidup dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Sebab _hyung_ tidak bisa memberi apa yang aku mau dan apa yang aku butuh. Terkejut melihat apa yang bisa aku dapatkan? Jika itu kamu, aku bahkan ragu untuk mendapatkan setidaknya satu kilo daging sapi."

"J-Jungkook, bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?"

Yang lebih muda melirik Taehyung malas. "Kenapa _hyung_ mau tahu? Bukankah aku sudah terlalu kurang ajar untuk berucap, bahwa apa yang aku katakan adalah _ngawur_ dan _liar_ ; jadi buat apa _hyung_ bertanya tentang kenapa aku melakukan hal yang aku mau." Dia tertawa meremehkan, "Sudah kuduga kau hidup dengan konyol jika tanpaku. Maka dengan rasa kasihan aku kembali kemari, karena apa? Karena kau begitu menyedihkan dan kupikir aku harus menghidupimu yang menyedihkan ini. Biar aku tunjukkan bagaimana arti dari _menghidupi_ itu. Biar aku beritahu bagaimana seseorang memperlakukan saudaranya dengan baik, bagaimana seseorang menghidupi satu-satunya keluarga, dan bagaimana saudara menjadi tulang punggung untuk keluarga."

"Jadi diam saja, dan perhatikan."

.

.

Mereka berkumpul untuk makan siang.

Sudah terlambat sebenarnya, sekarang pukul tiga. Tapi Jungkook menariknya untuk makan dan menyuguhkan set menu yang sangat lengkap. Nyaris Taehyung melongo dan berliur melihatnya karena ini banyak sekali, lebih banyak dari apa yang pernah dia beri waktu itu. Sedangkan Jungkook diam menyeringai memperhatikan Kakaknya terduduk dengan wajah keheranan sekaligu terpana. Itu sangatlah menyenangkan melihatnya kalah. Dilihatnya Taehyung ke dapur untuk mengambil _kimchi_ , dan berkata dia tidak bisa makan tanpa itu. Ditambah itu karena dibuat oleh Mama Jimin.

Jungkook mendengus, "Lihat perbedaannya?"

Taehyung mengangkat pandangnya setelah lama menunduk, enggan menggenggam sumpitnya saat ditatap begitu remehnya oleh Jungkook. Dia merasa ciut dan tidak berani, hatinya terbakar dan nyaris menjadi abu, dia marah tapi juga sedih dan takut. Merasa marah dan jadi payah dalam satu waktu dan itu sungguh perasaan yang mengganggu. Jungkook buka suara lagi, "Kamu hanya bisa menyiapkan nasi dan _kimchi_. Sedangkan aku memberi sebanyak ini hanya untuk makan siang. _Hyung_ lihat dimana perbedaan antara kita? _Besar sekali_ , dimana aku memberi lebih dari apa yang bisa kamu berikan padaku waktu itu. Aku akui saat kau menyiapkan menu sarapan yang lengkap aku terharu tapi... kupikir itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku lakukan, bukan?"

Rasanya terlalu malu untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah, cukup omong-kosongnya," Jungkook terkekeh dan mulai makan. "Selamat makan."

Dengan sedikit gemetar Taehyung memegang sumpitnya, lantas mulai makan. Gerakannya lambat sekali bahkan rasanya ia jadi tidak ingin makan. Rasanya hambar –hatinya hambar. Makanan dalam mulutnya sangat enak namun sesak di hatinya membuat apa yang ia kunyah jadi menggelikan. Tatapan intimidasi dari adiknya membuat tidak nyaman, dan itu sungguh mengganggu. "Enak tidak?"

"Ya... enak,"

.

.

Taehyung tidak fokus mencuci piring.

Ia menghela kasar, rasanya sesak sekali. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini, fakta tentang Jungkook pulang sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Dia ingin mengucap maaf padanya, ingin berkata bahwa dia menyesal telah meneriakinya, dia ingin bicara hati ke hati dengannya, bahwa dia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sudah kusut ini. Tapi tamparan keras tentang sikap Jungkook yang semakin berbeda sungguh membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Setelah menghela lagi, dia mematikan keran air dan meletakkan piring yang sudah dicucinya ke dalam rak penyaring supaya mereka mengering sendiri. Taehyung terlalu malas untuk mengelapnya lagipula dia tidak yakin akan melakukannya dengan benar saat melamun dan dia tidak mau membuat keributan dengan memecahkan piring. Jadi mungkin dia akan tidur saja sekarang, dan menunggu Jimin datang menyegarkan pikirannya. "Ah, kepalaku."

Taehyung menyalakan keran lagi dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Paling tidak wajahku sudah segar la –"

Lantas gerakannya tertahan konyol saat mendapati Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya, terdiam dengan wajah melongo yang tak terbaca, melhatnya mengusak wajah. Mereka membeku seperti orang bodoh untuk waktu yang lama, sampai Taehyung membuka suara. "J-Jungkook? K-Kau butuh minum?"

" _Kau_."

"...apa?"

Saat air yang membasahi ujung rambut Taehyung melukai matanya, Jungkook mendekat dengan langkah cepat dan menggema, lantas mencengkeram Taehyung dan menciumnya dengan cepat, kasar, dan tidak diduga. Mata Taehyung membola luar biasa, begitu selaras dengan tubuhnya yang seketika kaku dan mati rasa. Ini bukan ciuman mereka yang pertama tapi ini tetap berbeda. Taehyung masih waras untuk mengingat Jungkook sama sekali tidak minum alkohol dalam waktu terakhir, dan saat ini Jungkook sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Lalu mengapa dia menciumnya? _Untuk apa?_

Bahkan ketika Jungkook mendorongnya tergesa ke dalam kamar, Taehyung masih diam. Entah karena terlalu bodoh atau polos. Dia sangat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Jungkook sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dia sadar telah mencium Kakaknya, telah menindih tubuh kurusnya lalu jadi semakin liar. Taehyung terus bertanya-tanya, sampai akhirnya dia berpikir spontan untuk mendorong tubuh berotot adiknya. " _Kenapa... kau melakukan ini.. padaku?_ "

"Karena kau dalam keadaan basah sangat panas,"

"A-apa?"

Dia terdengar sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Dan terdengar terbiasa mengucapkannya. Seolah ini bukan pertama kali mereka bercumbu meski memang benar, tapi ini pertama kali Jungkook menyentuhnya dalam keadaan sadar jadi Taehyung sangat heran. Ditatapnya mata gelap Jungkook yang mengilat seperti belahan samurai, adiknya menyeringai menyebalkan. "Kau cantik juga, kalau kuperhatikan.. manis. Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. "Aku menyentuhmu ini itu, menciummu begitu kasar bahkan sudah hampir melepas kausmu tapi kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sudah menindihmu seperti ini –" dia mendekat dan menjilat bibir bawah Taehyung, " –masih memperlakukanmu seperti ini, kenapa kau hanya diam saja, _hyung_? bahasa tubuhmu mengatakan bahwa kau _terbiasa_ melakukannya. Tubuhmu bilang padaku, ini _bukan_ yang pertama, jadi tolong jawab ini –" ia membawa bibir panasnya ke perpotongan leher Taehyung lantas menggigitnya dengan kuat dan mengecupnya lembut. " _–apa kita pernah melakukannya?_ "

Pertanyaan yang sulit.

Mana bisa Taehyung menjawabnya. Mungkin dia bisa membuka suara tapi dia tidak tahu harus berkata jujur dan bilang _ya_ , mereka pernah dan sering melakukannya atau berbohong untuk menutupi kerendahan dirinya di mata adiknya. Ia bingung dan berakhir tidak menjawab. "Kutebak, sudah lebih dari sekali dua kali. Entah itu hanya berciuman panas atau aku sudah keluar di dalammu –aku tahu jawabannya _. Kita jelas pernah melakukannya_ , lalu mengapa... kau diam saja?"

Saat ini Taehyung hanya berharap semua adalah mimpi.

"Apa kau... menikmati apa yang kulakukan, _hyung_?"

"Lalu mengapa kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mengapa kau memilih diam disaat mungkin aku sudah menyakitimu?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa hina telah diperkosa adikmu sendiri? Apa justru senang karenanya?"

Taehyung ingin menangis. Dia tidak tahu mengapa semua pertanyaan yang Jungkook beri semakin menghujam jantungnya begitu dalam hingga ia merasa sesak nyaris kehabisan napas. Dia tidak bisa membuka suaranya barang satu kata dan itu sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing, ia ingin bicara serius dengannya, bahwa dia tidak suka hubungan aneh seperti ini. dia punya Jimin dan dia tidak bisa melepaskannya untuk sebuah dosa, mereka harus berhenti atau semua akan kacau. "A-Aku..."

" _Ssssh_ ," Jungkook menutup bibir Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. "Kudengar, kau merasa bersalah padaku. Setelah apa yang kau katakan dengan kurang ajar padaku, setelah kau berteriak, kau memaki, kau mengecam aku jadi liar, berpikir aku ini sudah salah; kau menyesal telah melakukannya, benar?" ia lantas tersenyum miring kala Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Senang dengan kemungkinan apa yang dia katakan benar. Menyenangkan melihat Kakaknya terdiam kebingungan sebab wajahnya yang mengerut itu sangat lucu untuk diperhatikan. "Karena _hyung_ tak kunjung menjawab, dan aku sudah pegal dengan posisi seperti ini, jadi kuberi satu penawaran bagus."

Jungkook memainkan rambut Taehyung, " _Apa kau mau aku memaafkanmu?_ "

"A-apa?"

" _Kau mau hubungan kita kembali?_ " Jungkook menangkap kesenangan dimata Kakaknya dan itu menggelitik perutnya, nyaris membuatnya tertawa. " _Seperti_ _dulu_ , kau dan aku bercengkerama hangat, tidur bersama di satu kamar sambil berpelukan, makan bersama, kau bisa mengantar jemputku ke sekolah, jalan-jalan di taman, dan sekali-sekali pergi karaoke," ia berusaha tenang. "Sama seperti _hyung_ enam belas tahun dan aku delapan, kita makan _odeng_ di depan warung kecil. Berlari hujan-hujanan sambil bermain _gawi bawi bo_ dan kau selalu berakhir kalah menggendongku pulang. _Apa hyung mau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi denganku?_ "

Butuh lima detik Taehyung menjawab, "Mau."

"Aku juga," Jungkook mendekat ke telinga Taehyung dan berbisik pelan, "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus _hyung_ lakukan untuk dua emas yang akan kau genggam. _Maafku_ dan _hubungan kita_ yang kembali utuh, jadi kupikir _hyung_ sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" ia terkekeh, "Sampai disini.. ada pertanyaan?"

"A-Apa... yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jungkook terkekeh berat, membuat Taehyung bergidik geli. "Sebegitu inginnya kau dekat denganku? Sebesar itukah kau ingin maafku? Ingin aku kembali jadi adik manismu, yang menurut dan menggenggam tanganmu saat berjalan berdampingan, yang tersenyum dan menyemanagati Kakaknya setiap hari; _kau sangat menginginkan itu?_ " dan Taehyung memejamkan matanya sembari meneguk ludahnya berat sekali. Ia bahkan mengepalkan jemarinya kuat, ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan _ya_ , bahwa dia sangat sangat ingin hubungan mereka kembali akur, sebagaimana Kakak Adik berhubungan seharusnya. Dia rindu Kookie yang manis dan pintar, baik hati dan lugu, dia ingin adiknya berubah dan tidak liar seperti apa yang dia temui sepuluh hari lalu; yang memukul orang dan berkata kasar. Dia pikir mungkin ini satu jalan untuk merubahnya jadi lebih baik.

" _Aku... ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, Kookie_." Taehyung mengatakannya susah payah. "Aku sangat ingin kau tahu betapa aku tersiksa tanpamu disini, bahkan jika kau pulang hanya untuk marah-marah padaku, itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah kamu ada di sisiku, Jungkook. Jika kamu berada untuk rasa kasihan, bahkan itu tidak penting. Yang penting kamu ada untukku, Kookie. _Aku tidak peduli kau benci padaku yang penting kamu selalu hidup di sampingku, selamanya._ "

Cukup lama Jungkook tertegun, "Ah, manisnya."

"Tapi karena aku masih sangat marah," Jungkook memperdalam nada suaranya. "Syarat berlaku."

"Dan itu adalah...?"

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung, "Tubuhmu."

"A-apa?"

Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti Jungkook secara sadar meminta Taehyung untuk rela disetubuhi olehnya hanya untuk sebuah permintaan maaf? Taehyung terbelalak dan ia pikir jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, napasnya terenggut begitu saja, dan ia rasa mungkin ia akan mati mendengarnya. Dia tidak habis mengira kenapa adiknya begitu aneh dan gila untuk berpikir. "J-Jungkook, kamu –"

"Ya, Kakakku," Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung sembari mengangkat kaus Kakaknya, "Cukup biarkan aku menyentuhmu _sesukaku_. Maka semua kesalahanmu padaku akan sirna dari rasa dendam dihatiku. Fakta bahwa kita telah melakukannya berulang kali dan kau diam saja, membuatku _muak_. Untuk alasan apapun, kau tidak boleh merahasiakannya. Kau telah mendapatkan pelayanan dariku dan kau pikir aku senang dengan itu? Dengan kamu yang menikmatinya sendirian tanpa berpikir untuk sekali saja memberitahu padaku, kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu sangat _menjijikkan_? Kau telah membiarkan adikmu ini jadi hina oleh menyentuh Kakaknya tapi kau terlalu lemah untuk membimbing aku, kau tidak bisa memberontak dan melawan, kau tidak memukul dan memarahi aku untuk itu; kau menerima dan menikmatinya. _Kau sungguh menyebalkan, dan itu membuatku muak karena kau sangat naif."_

Jungkook sudah bekerja dengan dada Taehyung, dan ia sudah mendengar desahan merintih dari Kakaknya yang sungguh tak disangka terdengar sangat merdu. "Kau Kakak yang buruk. _Kau telah menjerumuskan aku untuk menjadi orang kotor yang menyentuh Kakaknya sendiri dan kau tidak pernah berkata padaku satu hal pun tentang itu!_ Kau hanya diam menerima, dan tidak mencoba untuk setidaknya menceramahi aku untuk berhenti, _kau bahkan terus menerima setiap aku menyentuhmu dan coba pikir, betapa menjijikkannya itu?!_ " Jungkook meremas pinggul Taehyung. "Karena aku ini sudah hina untukmu, maka silahkan tebus dosa besar itu dengan tubuhmu sendiri. Tebus kesalahanmu dengan tubuh kurus yang menggoda ini, dan mari masuk neraka bersama _. Jika aku telah berdosa maka kau harus ikut ternoda. Bukankah kau ingin aku hidup di sisimu_ _ **selamanya**_ _?_ "

Tanpa tahu waktu, Jungkook sudah melepas celana Taehyung. _"Maka mari hidup di neraka bersamaku, dengan kubangan dosa api bersama iblis._ _Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan?"_

"J-Jungkook... Tidak begini, a-aku –"

 _Drrrrt. Drrrrt._

Sialnya ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. Di waktu yang tidak tepat, sangat tidak tepat. Jungkook sudah bermain dengan _miliknya_ dan dering ponsel itu sangat mengganggu sebab tidak kunjung berhenti. siapa yang berani menelponnya disaat genting seperti ini. Dengan tertatih ia meraih ponsel yang berada di sekitarnya lantas matanya membola melihat nama Jimin tertera. Seketika napasnya tertahan dan kepalanya terasa dihantam begitu kuat. " _Y-Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Maafkan aku, Cantik! Aku tidak bisa kerumah untuk makan malam, keadaan benar-benar genting sekarang dan aku hampir mati karena dehidrasi. Tapi aku terus kepikiran tentangmu, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah punya makanan? Aku bisa mampir sebelum pergi, atau kau mau ikut saja?_ "

Taehyung menggeleng dan memejamkan mata, "Tid – _ah_."

" _Maaf, apa, Tae?_ " Taehyung menutup mulutnya kuat, ia sangat takut. " _Kau terdengar terengah-engah disini, Sweets. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Astaga, aku jadi bingung. Katakan padaku kau kenapa, kedengarannya kau sakit? Perlu aku berlari membawa painkiller? Bagian mana yang sakit –t-tapi... aku sudah ditunggu Mama dan Jihyun, a-aku.. astaga, Cantik, aku bingung harus menemuimu atau Mamaku lebih dulu,_ "

"T-Tidak perlu kemari," lantas Taehyung mendesah tanpa suara saat Jungkook sudah masuk kedalam tubuhnya, ia kesakitan dan juga takut. Ia sangat bingung dan benci pada situasi seperti ini. "Memangnya... Mama –h.. kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

" _Mama mual-mual tidak jelas dari pagi. Aku takut dia hamil lagi karena aku terus mendengar Mama dan Papaku berbuat setiap hari. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol tapi aku takut dia hamil, serius, sangat tidak lucu aku punya adik bayi disaat usiaku dua puluh lima._ "

Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya mendengar. Dia tidak bisa fokus saat Jungkook terus menghentakkan tidak karuan tanpa ampun dan tanpa belas kasihan. _"Hei? Kau dengar aku bicara, tidak, sih? Taehyung?"_

"Y-Ya –h... aku dengar, t-tidak apa kau tidak kemari."

" _Kau yakin? Suaramu terdengar –_ "

"J-Jimin... aku harus mematikan telpon –" dan ia belum selesai bicara saat Jungkook merebut ponselnya lantas melemparnya hingga terantuk lantai begitu keras dan ponselnya mati seketika. Taehyung yakin ponselnya sudah retak mengingat Jungkook membuangnya begitu kasar. "Aku hanya membantu, _hyung_. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, nanti jatuh cinta. Kau akan jadi saudara paling berdosa jika mencintai adiknya sendiri. Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang ganggu jadi silahkan mendesah untukku,"

Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Jungkook, " _A-ah_ , Jungkook –"

"Kutanya sekali lagi," Jungkook menariknya pada sebuah ciuman. " _Apa kau mau maafku dan hubungan kita kembali; seperti dulu dimana Jungkook adalah adik manis Kim Taehyung?_ "

"M-Ma –h.. _Mau_.."

Jungkook menyeringai, "Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"A-ah... Aku... –hhh, tahu,"

Dan Jungkook tidak perlu jawaban panjang atas pertanyaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **edisi: sesi panjang lebar**

 **noun; cuap-cuap**

...

 _sebelumnya, terima kasih atas support kalian terhadap My Mama. saya sangat terharu dengan komentar anda tentang fanfiksi ini, padahal ini bukanlah cerita yang sangat Dewa untuk dipuja tapi saya tetap berterima kasih yang teramat sangat. menembus 100 lebih reviews sangat membuat saya terpukau. terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua._

 _kemudian, permasalahan tanpa ujung mengenai uke dan seme. ini cukup sensitif untuk dibahas, terutama dengan pola pikir masing-masing yang berbeda. kalau saya pribadi **bukan** penganut nama didepan adalah seme. toh ini hanya permasalahan penggabungan nama saja, secara keseluruhan dan pengalaman yang saya dapat di twitter sih ya, Vkook dan KookV sebenarnya sama saja. mereka punya sifat tegas dan lemah masing-masing. mereka laki-laki, jadi saya pribadi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan siapa seme dan uke._

 _saya meletakkan Vkook pada pertama atas dasar mereka adalah Kakak Beradik dan Tae adalah Kakaknya, bagaimana pun dia juga lebih dewasa. dan KookV untuk beberapa adegan intim dan saat Jungkook kembali kurang ajar. meskipun itu terserah lagi dari kalian bagaimana menyikapinya, saya terima semua kritik dan saran. tetapi saya juga punya prinsip yang tidak sembarang harus saya turuti karena kemauan beberapa orang saja, lagipula itu tidak terlalu penting untuk saya sejujurnya. mohon maaf jika penjelasan saya kurang pas untuk kalian. **tapi sebagai manusia kita harus saling menghargai, bukan?**_

 _yang terakhir, selamat membaca!_


	8. Chapter 8

Satu kontrak gila dari Jungkook memusingkan Taehyung.

Permintaan luar biasa konyol darinya sungguh gila. Benar-benar gila; _bersetubuh_. Astaga, meski bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya, tetap saja, dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Dia mengharapkan hubungan manis antara Kakak beradik sebagaimana biasanya, bukan pasangan konyol yang terlarang seperti ini. Dia memang ingin Jungkook kembali bersamanya, menjadi adik manisnya, dan membangun relasi manis diantara mereka yang retak sejak lama. Tapi apakah _harus_ dengan cara ini?

Setiap Jungkook pulang larut, Taehyung tergilas kewarasannya.

Tubuhnya terhentak gila, dan desahnya bertebaran.

Malamnya menjadi panjang dan menggairahkan.

Dan Jungkook tak pernah berhenti.

Pernah satu kali Taehyung bertanya, mengapa Jungkook memintanya demikian. Dan dia hanya mendapat satu gendikan bahu, seolah Jungkook pun tidak mengerti _kenapa_. Seperti apa yang dia katakan adalah main-main yang terlontar begitu saja, jadi Taehyung berhenti bertanya meski otaknya terus meronta kalau ini _salah_. Meskipun sebenarnya, menyenangkan. Jungkook menuruti janjinya, jadi anak manis yang menurut dan pintar. Prestasinya membaik di sekolah, dan dia sering tersenyum padanya saat bicara, bahkan tekadang menggenggam jemarinya saat Taehyung menjemputnya pulang sekolah, dan berhenti bicara kasar. Kecuali saat menggaulinya, dan menggunakan kata _jalang_.

Terdengar menyedihkan tapi percayalah, Taehyung terangsang dengan _keyword_ itu.

Rasanya begitu menjijikkan, dia tidak berani bercermin dengan nyaman. Dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, mengamati noda ungu bekas _sesi_ _panas_ itu membuatnya terbakar amarah. Mengingat terkadang Jungkook menggunakan obat untuknya, entah itu dipaksa lewat mulut atau alat suntik, membuatnya kesal. Dia marah tapi dia hanya bisa diam, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam dan menurut. Dia lelah memberontak dan tidak setuju, dia tidak bisa kehilangan siapapun lagi termasuk Jungkook. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Uhm?"

"Sudah cukup buat _kimchi_ nya," sahut Jungkook yang melangkah mendekat. Matanya berbinar kala melihat Taehyung mendongak padanya dengan mengerjap bingung. Lucu sekali, sampai rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak tidak kuasa. Ia menyeringai, menggapai tengkuk Taehyung. "Mulutmu jadi belepotan saus dan aku sangat _tidak_ _tahan_ melihatnya,"

Taehyung mengerjap lagi, "Tidak... tahan bagaimana?"

" _Memakanmu_."

Dan untuk sekian kalinya, Taehyung di _permain_ kan Jungkook lagi.

.

.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _._

 _ **I'm sorry for hurting you more**_

 _._

* * *

Kebahagiaan seorang Kim Taehyung juga kebahagiaan bagi Park Jimin.

Setelah episode melankolis yang tak henti-henti, pemuda manis itu akhirnya tersenyum. Setelah kejadian menyedihkan yang terus membuatnya menderita, akhirnya dia tertawa lepas. Dan Jimin memperhatikannya dengan tenang, dia lega bahwa Taehyung kembali ceria. Dia masih ingat kalau dulu Kim Taehyung adalah anak yang bersinar dan terus menebar senyum, pandai bergaul, dan sangat mencolok untuk menarik perhatian orang. Hampir seluruh murid suka padanya, karena sifatnya yang pengertian dan suka disalahkira sebagai bentuk rasa suka. Ah, kebodohan anak kecil memang lucu kalau diingat-ingat. "Kim Taehyung, Cantikku."

" _Ya_! Berhenti begitu!" Taehyung tambah cemberut saat Jimin mengusak rambutnya. "Tapi.. ada apa, Jimin-ah? Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Auramu merah muda sekali dan astaga, aku serius, berhenti nyengir seperti itu karena gigimu membutakan mataku. Gigi kuningmu itu membuat silau, sialan aku bisa jadi minus!"

" _Aigoo, gwiyeopta_." (Cute)

" _Yaaaa~!_ Berhenti –!" Taehyung merengek saat Jimin mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat, lanjut mencubiti seluruh wajahnya bahkan hidung dan bibirnya. Dari pandangan matanya ia melihat beberapa staf memperhatikan mereka dengan raut tak terbaca. Seharusnya ini sudah jadi tontonan biasa tapi entah kenapa mereka selalu suka memandanginya dan Jimin saat sedang seperti ini. Jujur saja ini membuatnya malu dan dia tidak punya keberanian cukup untuk terang-terangan melakukan adegan manis dengan Jimin. Dia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang, dia merasa buruk karena memiliki hubungan khusus dengan bosnya dan perasaan itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Saat ia merasakan kecupan di sudut bibirnya, ia menatap Jimin. "Kubilang, berhenti berpikir aneh. Biarkan saja mereka melihat kita, mereka hanya iri karena aku punya kau untuk dicium." Ucapnya dengan begitu manis sampai Taehyung nyaris meleleh tapi ia terburu untuk mendesis dan memutar bola matanya pongah. "Apaan, aku tidak se-istimewa itu, _jebal_. Aku masih tidak nyaman dengan mata mereka, bagaimana pun status kita berbeda. Mereka pikir aku berusaha menggodamu atau apalah supaya aku dapat jabatan tinggi dan semacamnya," ia mengatakannya begitu polos dengan wajah mengerut tidak suka. Dan Jimin hanya terkekeh tertahan.

"Tapi kau memang menggodaku,"

Taehyung terbelalak, "Aku tidak!"

"Kau berkedip manja saja aku sudah tergoda," ia menangkup pipi Taehyung lantas mencium pipinya lama sekali dan bertubi-tubi sampai empunya kegelian oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang berlarian di sekitar perutnya lalu terbang ke paru-parunya. "Dengar ya, kucing kecil. Kamu bernapas, hidup, dan berdiri di hadapanku saja sudah menggodaku habis-habisan. Kamu saja yang tidak peka tapi kau selalu menarik perhatian orang dengan godaan _invisible_ -mu itu, Sayang. Makanya aku harus _dor!_ duluan supaya kau tidak jatuh ke pelukan yang salah," ia memeluk Taehyung dan menyamankan dagunya di bahu kurus Taehyung yang terasa hangat dan lembut seperti kapas, "Pelukanku nyaman, bukan? Ya pasti nyaman, pelukan Park Jimin melebihi kekuatan _Downy_. Kau berada dalam _rumah_ yang _tepat_."

Darahnya berdesir hebat, dan Taehyung merona.

Dia meremas kemeja Jimin kuat sembari menahan napasnya, "G-Gombal."

"Ah, merona." Ujarnya menggoda tapi langsung mengaduh saat Taehyung mencubit pinggangnya tapi dia hanya tertawa saat melihat Taehyung terkikik. "Pergi yuk?"

"Untuk?"

"Karena melihatmu tersenyum."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa senyumku itu Big Moon? Aku tidak sekaku itu untuk kau pikir sangat jarang tersenyum, Park Jimin yang terhormat tapi menyebalkan." Ia menyilangkan lengannya di dada dan menyipitkan mata berusaha jadi tegas tapi nampak seperti mata kucing ngambek di mata Jimin; masih lucu dan minta dipeluk. "Memang kenapa sih kau seheboh itu hanya karena aku tersenyum? Tiap hari juga tersenyum, kenapa pakai pergi-pergi segala? Kau mau mengajakku pergi kemana kali ini? Kalau tidak menyenangkan, kau dilarang keras menyentuhku seujung jari dan mencuri ciuman dimanapun, aku serius. Dan aku tidak mau ke taman lagi, bosan."

Lucu sekali. Sedetik lalu ia terdengar ogah dan detik selanjutnya menuntut.

Benar-benar tipikal kucing; spesies langka, Kim Taehyung

"Yang satu ini pasti kau akan suka,"

Matanya berbinar lucu, dan Jimin hampir melepas tawa. "Kemana? Kemana? Menara Eifell?"

"Ke Pelaminan."

Taehyung tersedak meski wajahnya memerah, "Dasar gila!"

.

.

"Sumpah, aku tidak mengerti apa maumu, _Babe_."

Taehyung berdecak malas, mengenakan jaket tebalnya setelah berganti pakaian; setelah susah payah dia mengeluarkan Jimin yang berusaha masuk ke ruang ganti dengan bermacam-macam alasan. Terkadang Jimin jadi sangat mesum di waktu yang tak tertebak, Taehyung harus lebih waspada saat ini. dan senyumnya itu, bukan main, kotor sekali. "Aku hanya mau pulang sendiri, apa itu masalah untukmu? Tidak, 'kan? Jadi berhenti bicara omong kosong sebelum kusumpal mulutmu."

"Sumpal bibirmu, kan?"

"Apa sih, Jimin?!" ia memekik dan menepuk bibir Jimin keras, "Berurusan denganmu terkadang jadi sangat melelahkan ternyata. Biasanya juga kita pulang sendiri-sendiri, lagipula dari sini ke rumahku itu dekat. Kau yang mengantarku dengan mobil itu ide yang buruk, bensinmu jadi terbuang percuma. Dan aku menikmati pulang sendirian, jalan kaki, dan menghirup angin malam."

Jimin meraih telapak tangan Taehyung, "Nanti kamu masuk angin? Diculik? Tersesat?"

"Jimin, mari kita luruskan satu hal." Ia mendesah berat, Jimin adalah pribadi menyenangkan yang tenang dan berwibawa. Jauh lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi permasalahan dan lebih jantan darinya, tapi dia juga bisa jadi pria yang kekanakkan dan berpikiran konyol hanya karena satu dua hal yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Kim Taehyung adalah satu dari pemegang kunci itu, dan dia tidak tahu harus merasa bangga atau repot karenanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, aku sudah dua puluh lima sama seperti kau. Jadi jangan terus berpikir aku sebegitu lemahnya untuk menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku memang tidak jago memukul atau melawan tapi aku pandai berlari, ingat? Aku akan berlari," ia mengepalkan tangan dan berlari ditempat dengan ekspresi yang lucu. "Jadi tenang saja, saat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan aku akan berlari dan teriak sekencang mungkin supaya polisi datang menyelamatkanku. Ayolah, aku tahu kau ini latihan _boxing_ dan _taekwondo_ tapi kamu bukan _bodyguard_ -ku, kau tidak harus selalu dua puluh empat jam bersamaku."

"Kau... tidak suka kita bersama terus?"

"Astaga, bukan begitu –" Taehyung menghela berat sekali. "Ini hanya persoalan pulang saja, astaga. Jangan jadi berlebihan hanya masalah ini, _jebal_. Kamu sayang padaku, 'kan?" dan Jimin dengan semangat mengangguk lucu, " _Kalau begitu coba percaya padaku_. Kalau kau sayang aku, _please_ , percaya kalau aku juga bisa menjaga diri. Percaya kalau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu hal sendiri, aku lelah merasa tergantung pada orang lain, Jimin. Mengertilah aku yang payah ini. Mulai saat ini, _please_ , percaya bahwa aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri dan hidup oleh takdir dan usahaku sendiri," ia membawa jemari kurusnya ke pipi Jimin dan mengelusnya lembut. " _Bisa?_ "

Lama Jimin terdiam sampai ia tersenyum dan memangku Taehyung, "Aku mau nangis rasanya."

" _Cengeng_."

"Gara-gara siapa, hah?" Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas lalu menciuminya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba meyakini kalau kau cukup mandiri untuk pulang malam-malam. Maaf jika masih membebanimu dengan sikap protektifku, aku hanya khawatir dan sialnya itu berlebihan. Aku hanya terlalu sayang kamu, tahu," ia mencubit pipi Taehyung lagi. "Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan dimana kau datang dengan wajah bonyok seperti _titan_ dan berjalan terseok bagai kain pel lusuh. Darahmu mengucur dimana-mana dan tanganmu terus bergetar. Kau pikir pacar mana yang tidak khawatir melihat itu, _eoh_? Aku masih takut," dia memainkan rambut Taehyung. "Tapi aku akan mencoba, jika itu membuatmu senang memangnya aku bisa apa? Menolak? _For Taehyung, refusing is a big no, you're my absolute order_. Kau minta, aku berikan. Apa pun."

Taehyung tergagap lantas memukul dada Jimin, "Jangan membuatku melamun untuk memikirkan perkataanmu ini, bangsat. Aku akan dikatai gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri,"

" _Ah, a cute baby~_ "

" _Ya_! Berhenti!"

.

.

Taehyung menghela, lantas masuk ke dalam gang sempit.

"Ah, dilihat dari langkahmu, sudah mulai berani." Ucap seorang pria gembul yang sedang duduk merokok bersama dua pria kekar di sisinya, berdecih dan bangkit menatap Taehyung yang sedikit gemetaran dan menunduk. Ia tertawa meremehkan, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Melihat wajahmu yang mulus itu membuat tanganku gatal, tahu?" ia membuang rokoknya asal dan mendekat bersama dua antek-anteknya, tersenyum miring melihat Taehyung yang menahan napasnya kuat. "Kau sudah cukup pintar untuk tahu mengapa kau kemari, nak?"

"Y-ya," Taehyung berujar patah-patah, "A-Aku bawa uang, Paman..."

"Bagus, kemarikan uangmu –" ia langsung menarik uang yang Taehyung sodorkan dan menyimpannya di saku mantel, lantas melirik dua anak buahnya dan memberi isyarat. " –dan silahkan pasrah dipukuli, seperti biasa, kau kuat 'kan? Kim Taehyung anak Mama itu anak yang kuat, 'kan?" ia tertawa saat Taehyung sudah terlonjak dipukul perutnya, mengaduh seperti kucing kecil yang menyedihkan dan rapuh, bahkan terjatuh begitu tulang keringnya ditendang. " _Anak kuat itu tidak melawan_ , kata Mama? Jangan melawan orang dewasa, ya, Taehyungie? Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau akan selemah ini. bangsat macam apa yang mengajarkan seperti itu pada anak laki-laki?"

Taehyung menggeram marah, "Mama bukan orang bangsat!"

"Pukul dia." Ujarnya lebih dingin, matanya menajam tidak suka. "Kau berteriak padaku? Hei, Mamamu kurang bangsat apa sampai menjual tubuhnya sendiri untuk melunasi hutang? Bangsat apa yang memohon seperti pengemis, berlutut dikakiku, rela mencium seluruh ujung jari kakiku demi uang sekolahmu? Sungguh anak durhaka kamu, nak," ia menggeleng dramatis. "Kalau bukan karena kasihan, mana sudi aku menghabiskan uang untuk kalian?! Memangnya aku ini bapak kalian? Dasar anak haram tidak punya Bapak! Urus hidupmu sendiri, kenapa malah menyusahkan aku?!"

"Aku punya Papa!"

Lantas pria itu, Tuan Shin, berdecih semakin tidak suka. Tertawa kemudian, suaranya keras begitu menggema hingga telinga Taehyung nyaris pecah. Begitu meremehkan dan menghina, dan itu sungguh terdengar menjijikkan. "Papa dari bulan? Tidak usah berkhayal, Papamu sudah tidak ada." Kemudian ia menajamkan tatapannya lagi, menyuruh anak buahnya memukul Taehyung lebih kuat, tidak peduli jika ada rengekkan lemah atau pekikan melengking di telinganya. Dia sibuk menghitung uang sampai tiba-tiba kepalanya dipukul balok kayu, terkejut dia hingga oleng. "Siapa lagi bangsat ini?!"

Jungkook mengetuk tanah dengan balok kayunya, lantas memukul dua orang yang sedang menyiksa Taehyung, lantas berdecih dan menatap Tuan Shin tajam. Merogoh sakunya lantas mengeluarkan satu amplop tebal berwarna cokelat muda, melemparnya ke arah Tuan Shin. "Ambil itu, brengsek. Hapuskan hutang Ibu dan Kakakku. Jangan pernah lagi kau pukul dan minta uang darinya."

"Apa-apaan ini – "

"Ambil saja dan pergi!" teriak Jungkook marah, "Semua hutang dan bunga sudah kubayar untukmu, brengsek, jadi pergi; pergi dari kehidupan kami dan bawa seluruh lemak menjijikkan di tubuhmu itu! Jangan muncul dan membuatku muak dengan tampan konyolmu itu –" ia menggeram gemas karena pria itu tak jua mendengar, malah terdiam. Jadi Jungkook mengangkat balok kayu itu dan mengarahkannya pada Tuan Shin lantas berteriak, "Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Entah karena suara dan balok kayunya, atau karena uang itu terlalu banyak, Tuan Shin berlari dengan anak buahnya. Nyaris terpleset saking takutnya. Jungkook mendengus tertawa melihatnya, melempar balok kayunya jauh-jauh dan menepak telapak tangannya yang berdebu. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang masih terbatuk mengenaskan dan tertatih mencoba bangkit. Hatinya mencelos tidak tega tapi dia hanya diam memerhatikan saja, tidak mau terlibat terlalu banyak.

"Ayo pulang, _hyung_."

.

.

Setelah menempelkan satu _band_ - _aid_ , Jungkook selesai.

Pertama kalinya pula dia merawat luka; terlebih untuk Kakaknya. Jemarinya bergetar dan matanya panas ingin menangis tapi sekuat tenaga dia tahan. Tatapan Taehyung yang tak terbaca artinya itu membuatnya gugup tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Terima kasih, Jungkookie,"

Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan setelah lama tak bersua.

"Aku tahu," Jungkook menanggapi kalem. Meminum airnya santai dan melirik Taehyung yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Lama-lama ia dibuat risih dengan mata besar itu, "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau katakan lagi? Apa tanganmu sakit? Kakimu; kepala; wajah; atau ada gigimu yang patah?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Aku... hanya..."

"Apa?"

Lama Taehyung menggigit bibir, "Aku ingin tahu darimana kamu dapat semua uang itu," pintanya dengan suara yang lemah dan ragu. Dia tidak berani membicarakan hal sensitif seperti ini, pada awalnya, tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Dia harus tahu bagaimana Jungkook mendapatkan uang, untuk segala hal aneh yang datang, Taehyung patut bertanya-tanya. "Sekali ini saja, Kookie, bicarakan padaku dan beritahu bagaimana kamu mendapatkan uang? Itu bagus jika kamu bekerja, Kookie. Jadi tidak apa, ceritakan saja darimana semua uang itu berasal." Ia berusaha menatap mata Jungkook dengan berani, meski sedikit bergetar karena terlalu dia paksa. Belakangan ini ia jadi sedikit takut pada adiknya sendiri, fakta bahwa Jungkook mampu membuatnya mendesah sudah cukup baginya untuk membuatnya merasa minor, sekarang dalam benaknya Jungkook adalah dominan dan itu membuatnya takut, tatapan mata adiknya juga lebih tajam. "Kau bahkan melunasi hutang Mama dan membeli banyak barang bagus, kurasa kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. T-tapi bisakah kau beritahu pekerjaan apa itu? Barangkali, mungkin, aku bisa berkunjung d-dan –"

" –mungkin aku bisa bekerja disana juga."

Jungkook terkejut, kentara dari bola matanya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat dan ia pikir apa yang dia dengar adalah lelucon. Tapi dia tidak sebegitu bodoh untuk mencerna ucapan Taehyung barusan. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakannya sebab akan sangat berisiko. Selain karena Kakaknya pasti mengomel dan menangis seperti pecundang, dia pasti akan mengecapnya hina. Selama ini ia sudah cukup geli dengan fakta bahwa mereka seks tapi entah kenapa hati terdasar Jungkook tidak menginginkan Taehyung tahu bagaimana dia mendapatkan uang. Sangat mustahil untuk jujur bahwa ia seks untuk mendapat uang. Dicoba pun sulit, bahkan untuk membuka mulut saja rasanya kaku. Dan dia tidak punya jawaban alternatif untuk merespon. "Pekerjaanku baik, dan lancar."

Nyatanya ia hanya bisa berkata demikian.

"Y-ya tapi pekerjaan apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," Jungkook menjawab cepat, melarikan jemarinya pada helai rambut Taehyung lantas meremasnya hingga empunya meringis tertahan. Dan anehnya suara itu justru terdengar mengundang di telinga Jungkook sampai bola matanya menggelap. Tapi dia mati-matian menahan hasrat sebab demi Tuhan, Kakaknya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. "Ada batas bernama privasi yang menjadi hak asasi milik setiap orang, dan aku memakai alasan itu."

Tapi dasarnya Jungkook sudah haus, Jungkook memberikan satu ciuman panjang untuknya.

"Diam saja dan lihat –" Jungkook meremas tengkuk Taehyung, " –bagaimana aku bisa membuat kehidupan kita menjadi lebih baik, _jauh lebih baik_ dari bagaimana kau melakukan segala hal. Lihat bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat derajat kita, setelah kau dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan martabatku dihadapan orang banyak, kali ini akan kutunjukkan bagaimana rasanya jadi rendahan."

* * *

"Memangnya ada acara apa, sih, _Babe_?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan, nyaris membuat Jimin pingsan melihatnya. Sialan betul memang pacar manisnya itu masih sempat menggoda ingin dicium. Kalau saja bukan di dalam kantornya, terpisah oleh meja kayunya yang menahan tubuhnya, dan keberadaan Soonyoung di dalam sana, sudah habis Taehyung dia cium. "Hari ini spesial!" jawabnya ceria lantas menautkan jemari panjangnya dan tersenyum lebar. Begitu cepatnya merambat kebahagiaan pada Jimin dan Soonyoung yang ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Jungkookie mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya aku yang minta karena dia juara satu lomba melukis! Lukisannya baguuuus dan aku senang. Dia bilang, dia ingin pergi bersama. Jalan-jalan, makan siang, beli eskrim, dan menonton! Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Boleh tidak Jimin cemburu?

"Terdengar seperti kencan," Jimin berkomentar gusar. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah menonton film di bioskop seperti pasangan lain, jalan-jalan saja jarang. Ini lagi Jungkook sudah ambil paket combo seperti orang pacaran, mana bisa Jimin diam saja. Hatinya sudah menggeram marah, cengiran Taehyung sama sekali tidak membantu. Sedang Taehyung menghela dan memutar bola matanya pongah kemudian mengusak lehernya, "Ya ampun, Park Jimin. dia ini adikku, kencan apanya sama adik sendiri. Kalau cemburu itu dipikir-pikir dulu dengan siapa kamu beragumen. Kita bisa pergi kapan-kapan, lagipula kita sudah sering pergi bersama, jangan _lebay_." Jawabnya dengan malas sesekali melirik Soonyoung yang masih betah berdiri mendengarkan dan tertawa renyah. "Malu dilihat Soonyoung-ssi, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, Jimin."

"Oh? Aku minta maaf jika mengganggu,"

Buru-buru Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan begitu. Aku yang merasa tidak enak karena kau harus mendengar pembicaraan aneh seperti ini. Kau bisa pergi jika sudah selesai, t-tapi bukan maksudku mengusirmu pergi –mm, maksudku, yah... jangan biarkan kami menahanmu lebih lama," kemudian dia jadi benar-benar tidak enak hati saat Soonyoung malah tertawa. "S-Soonyoung, ma-maaf jika itu mengganggumu. Aku tidak enak kamu berdiri terus disitu karena kupikir bicara dengan Jimin ini akan jadi lama, takutnya kau masih ada sesuatu yang dikerjakan."

Jimin hanya tersenyum miring memerhatikan.

"Aku akan pertaruhkan apapun agar menonton kalian pacaran," jawab Soonyoung santai. Lantas tertawa semakin kencang saat Taehyung melotot kaget atas reaksinya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak ingin Jimin mencakar wajahnya jadi dia diam saja. "Kalian sangat lucu dan manis. Pembicaraan kalian menyenangkan didengar, dan aku lebih senang diam disini daripada harus mengelap meja dan piring kotor sebenarnya."

Taehyung tertawa canggung, "A-apaan itu,"

"Yah, kau boleh keluar, Soonyoung." Jimin menggasak rambutnya ke belakang, "Aku tidak bisa menanggung jika kau diabetes melihat Taehyung dan aku pacaran. Bahaya."

"Jimin!"

Soonyoung tertawa saja saat Taehyung memekik kesal dan Jimin memasang wajah sok tak berdosa miliknya yang terlihat menjengkelkan. Kemudian mengangguk dan pergi setelah menggoda Taehyung sampai pemuda itu memerah wajahnya. "Memangnya kita ini kue manis, apa? Bikin orang diabetes, _pick up line_ macam apa itu, murahan banget. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan yang lain, tahu? Memalukan sekali, sumpah."

"Salah sendiri kau manis,"

"Aku tidak –!"

"Katanya mau pergi?" Jimin bertanya cepat, hingga Taehyung terbelalak sebentar dan melihat jam tangannya lantas terkejut dan berteriak kecil, "Oh, astaga kau benar! Aku harus siap-siap sekarang. Hei, Jimin, kau mengijinkan aku pergi, tidak? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Taehyung berkata dengan cepat sampai Jimin hampir tidak mendengar dengan baik. Jimin sebenarnya ingin menjawab _tidak_ sebab dia sangat tidak rela pacarnya itu pergi jalan-jalan bahkan dengan adiknya. Tapi melihat Taehyung begitu semangat dan ceria dia sungguh lemah. Lama sekali dia tidak begitu bergairah akan hidupnya dan melihat Jungkook bisa membuatnya bahagia seperti ini sedikit banyak membuatnya juga bahagia. Dia mencintai Taehyung maka dia juga tidak bisa egois akan keutuhan Taehyung. Pada dasarnya pemuda itu bukan sepenuhnya miliknya. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia harus membuatnya bahagia. "Kau boleh pergi, Sweets. Tidak ada yang melarangmu, kenapa pakai ijinku segala, sih. Pergilah, dan bersenang-senang. Begitu selesai, hubungi aku dan ceritakan pengalaman menyenangkanmu hari ini."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Oke. Aku pergi!"

Dia tertawa dan sudah melompat-lompat kecil, melangkah riang menuju pintu sebelum dia berhenti dan kembali menuju Jimin dengan senyum yang dia kulum dan wajah memerah lucu. Melangkah mendekat lantas menjawab kebingungan Jimin dengan ciuman pendeknya. Kecupan lucu yang terasa manis di belah bibir Jimin hingga empunya merinding. Aneh, hanya kecupan dan Jimin bergetar. Begitu simpel namun sanggup meluluhkan hati dan seluruh tulangnya. Senyuman halus Taehyung hanya membuatnya semakin meleleh dan nyaris lupa diri.

"Makasih," Taehyung terkikik lucu, "Aku cinta kamu."

.

.

Setelah berseteru dengan kungkungan ketiak dan desakkan orang, Taehyung berhasil turun dari bus dengan selamat. Sedikit terengah mengingat aroma ketiak menjijikkan dari salah satu bapak-bapak di dalam sana tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Kemudian dia berlari, melupakan keringat di wajahnya yang sudah mengganggu. Jungkook sudah menunggunya dan dia sudah terlambat, pemikiran bahwa Jungkook bisa saja kesal dan pergi terus mengganggunya jadi dia mempercepat larinya.

"Jungkookie!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menghela. Memerhatikan Taehyung yang menumpu tubuhnya pada lutut dan mengatur napasnya susah payah. "Kau darimana saja? Aku sudah hampir pulang lagi, kau tahu aku paling malas kalau disuruh menunggu. Hari ini cukup panas dan menunggumu itu sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa baru datang jam segini?" gerutu Jungkook kemudian menarik lengan Taehyung dan membuatnya berdiri tegak. Ia bernapas kesal kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan lantas mengelap wajah Kakaknya yang belepotan. "Kenapa nyengir begitu?"

"Aku senang," jawab Taehyung sambil tertawa, "Kalau dulu, aku yang mengelap keringatmu. Setelah pulang sekolah biasanya kamu main sepak bola dulu jadi keringatnya banyak. Sekarang, sepuluh tahun kemudian, Kookie tumbuh besar dan mengelap wajah _hyung_ yang keringatan. Rasanya lucu, kita jadi bertukar peran seperti ini," ia tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Jungkook."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, "Hm. Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

"Ayo!" seru Taehyung yang melompat kegirangan kemudian menggenggam jemari hangat Jungkook, menyatukan tangan mereka dan berjalan beriringan. Taehyung tidak berhenti tersenyum dengan momen sederhana yang manis seperti ini. fakta bahwa Jungkook tidak protes saat dia menyentuhnya begitu erat membuatnya senang.

.

"Ini."

Jungkook memberikan satu scoop eskrim taro untuk Kakaknya yang duduk menunggu sambil mengayunkan kakinya sabar. Disambut girang luar biasa dan tawa manis dari Taehyung, membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat Taehyung senang, dan dia tidak bisa bohong kalau ia suka melihatnya gembira. Terlihat menggemaskan, sebenarnya. Terasa seperti dia punya adik atau apa, padahal pemuda dua puluh lima tahun yang menjilat eskrim di sampingnya ini adalah Kakaknya. Dia tertawa dalam hati atas pemikirannya. "Kau terlihat menyukainya. Memangnya seenak itu, apa?"

"Aku paling suka eskrim taro."

"Oh,"

Setelahnya tidak ada balasan lagi. Jungkook memakan eskrim cokelatnya diam, sesekali melirik Taehyung yang masih mengayunkan kakinya seperti bocah dan bersenandung saat menjilati eskrimnya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran tentang dosa mereka selama ini muncul. Melihat Taehyung bertingkah polos seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tega sekali dia menjadikannya mainan seks sesuka hatinya. Kadang pemikiran seperti ini terus menghantuinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadikan Taehyung budak seksnya, memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kebodohannya untuk menikmati tubuh itu. Terkadang dia merasa berdosa sekali tapi tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

"Kookie, eskrimmu meleleh."

"Oh?" lantas Jungkook mengerjap kaget, sadar dari lamunannya ketika tangannya sudah lengket oleh eskrim. Dengan cepat menjilati tangannya sendiri, dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan manik bulat Taehyung, dia berpikiran kotor. Dia berfantasi jika saja Taehyung langsung menarik tangannya kemudian menjilatnya. Menggunakan lidah panasnya sambil sesekali menghisapnya sensual. Ah, sial. Dia jadi sesak oleh bayangan bejatnya sendiri. "Jungkook, kau melamun."

Jungkook jadi salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk dan bingung, pemikiran kotor ternyata berdampak cukup besar untuk kesejahteraan pikirannya. "Sepertinya kita harus ke toilet. Kau mengotori bajumu, mungkin kau perlu guyuran air. Wajahmu kelihatan capek sekali, Jungkook." Ia kemudian bangkit dan menarik lengan adiknya lembut, "Yuk, aku antar ke toilet."

.

Jungkook menyugar wajahnya dengan air dari pancuran keran. Wajahnya jadi lebih segar, dan kesadarannya kembali. Ia mengatur napasnya, kemudian menepak wajahnya supaya matanya terbuka dan ia berhenti berpikiran kotor. Ini bahaya jika diteruskan, karena mereka ada di tempat umum. Bahaya jika ia melakukan hal intim padanya di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Kookie? Sudah selesai belum?"

Setelahnya ia menepak kemejanya lantas keluar dari toilet, matanya bertatapan dengan Taehyung yang nyengir lebar dan sendawa kecil. "Eskrimmu sudah meleleh parah, jadi aku habiskan. Tidak apa, 'kan? Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku, hehehe."

Astaga, Jungkook tertawa.

"Kupikir apa," Jungkook mengusak rambut Taehyung. Masih bernapas pendek karena tertawa, "Itu hanya eskrim, kenapa harus ijin untuk makan eskrim milikku. Ah, karena makananku habis aku jadi ingin waffle. Ayo pergi beli satu," kemudian menarik lembut lengan Taehyung dan berjalan beriringan lagi. Mengitari mall sambil berbincang beberapa hal ringan. Terkadang Jungkook tertawa menanggapi, atau bertanya hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Atau sesekali Taehyung menunjuk hal-hal yang baru pertama dia temui dan Jungkook menjelaskan dengan sabar. Taehyung terus mengoceh tentang betapa ini sangat mirip ketika mereka masih kecil, hanya dengan peran yang berbeda. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum merespon itu, dia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian masa kecil mereka.

Mereka berhenti ketika Taehyung dengan semangat menemukan penjual waffle, menarik lengan Jungkook dengan girang dan menunggunya memesan. Dia terperangah memerhatikan bagaimana penjual itu membuat waffle. Tertawa keheranan dan bertepuk tangan riang. Jungkook pikir itu sedikit memalukan karena Kakaknya terlihat kampungan tapi sebenarnya itu terlihat menggemaskan jadi Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia membayar pesanannya kemudian menerima wafflenya, diliriknya Taehyung yang terkekeh riang. "Mau coba?"

Taehyung mengangguk senang dan menggigitnya besar, "Enak!"

"Tentu saja," Jungkook menggigit wafflenya santai, kemudian berjalan lagi. Diam mendengarkan Taehyung yang mengoceh bercerita banyak hal. Dia tidak banyak merespon, tapi dia mengingat setiap detil cerita yang disampaikan. Sesekali menyuapi Taehyung dengan wafflenya sampai ia menyerah dan menyerahkan wafflenya pada Taehyung. Kakaknya tertawa saja, dan berkata bahwa dia masih sama seperti dulu. Membuang makanan padanya karena Jungkook bukan pemakan besar.

Dia terus mendengarkan sampai matanya menangkap perawakan Namjoon di ujung sana. Tiba-tiba dia merasa menggebu dan senang.

" _Hyung_ , kita kesana –"

"Kemana? Eh –eh –"

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung dan berlari. Seingatnya Namjoon masuk ke restoran bibimbap jadi dia akan mencoba masuk kesana. Ini mungkin aneh tapi dia ingin bertemu dengan pria keren itu, hatinya sedang baik dan mungkin dia akan mengenalkan Taehyung padanya. Matanya memindai seisi restoran sampai akhirnya menemukan sosok gagah dan duduk dengan tegap dalam balutan jas kantor mengilat yang rapi dan bersih di meja nomor empat belas di bagian pojok. Ia akhirnya menarik Taehyung dan berlari mendekat, "Paman!"

"Oh? Jungkook –" Namjoon berdiri dan Jihoon datang setelah dari toilet, "Wah, pertemuan besar."

"Jungkook? Buat apa kau disini?" jihoon berkata, dan maniknya membola mendapati Taehyung berada di balik punggung Jungkook. Seketika napasnya tertahan, seakan mengerti dengan tatapan gelisah Taehyung, mengerti dengan wajah terkejut dan getaran kecil Taehyung. Jemarinya dikepalkan erat pada kemeja Jungkook dan dengan cepat Jungkook menoleh padanya. Mengernyit keheranan pada tingkah aneh Kakaknya yang hampir meremukkan waffle hingga jadi sampah. " _H-Hyung_?"

Sedang Namjoon meneguk ludahnya berat, "J-Jungkook, kupikir –"

" _Papa_ ,"

Satu panggilan lirih dari Taehyung membunuh tiga jantung disana. Suasana menjadi canggung dan begitu kaku. Namjoon menahan napasnya menatap ketiga bocah laki-laki dihadapannya dengan raut gelisah dan takut. Jihoon merasa sakit kepala sedangkan Jungkook seperti ditikam seribu pisau tepat pada jantungnya. Satu kata dari Taehyung begitu menghantam kewarasannya sampai ia pikir mungkin ini adalah mimpi atau fantasi belaka. Begitu simpel dan juga membunuh. Satu kata penuh makna yang sanggup membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menjadi batu di saat ini dan otaknya seketika kosong habis terbakar oleh satu kata lirih barusan. Jungkook benar-benar terdiam seperti dungu dan dia pikir dia bisa mati karena terlalu lama tidak bernapas dan berkedip.

" _P-Papa...?_ " Jungkook memicing, memastikan ini hanya salah dengar. " _ **Papa?**_ "

"J-Jungkook –"

Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya, menjauh dari sentuhan siapapun. Kepalanya terlalu pusing karena kosong dan dia masih bergetar dengan pemikiran anehnya. "Apa maksudnya? Papa? Papa siapa?" ia bertanya, entah pada dirinya, Taehyung, atau pada angin. Tatapannya kosong namun menajam pada tiga titik dihadapannya. Dia butuh penjelasan tapi mungkin tangis Taehyung mampu menjawabnya meski tanpa satu patah kata pun. Matanya bergetar takut, "S-siapa...? _Papa siapa yang kau maksud, Kim Taehyung?!_ _ **Sialan siapa yang kau sebut Papa?! Siapa?!**_ "

Ketika Taehyung ingin mendekat, Jihoon menahan tubuhnya. "Sudahlah, _hyung_."

" _Apa Lee Namjoon –_ " Jungkook meremas dadanya yang sesak, " _–Papa kita?_ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _Yawla. Akhirnya update._

 _Iya, rencananya mau update pas liburan kemarin. Eh saya sibuk dengan acara pergi-pergi sama temen SMA buat rencana bikin foody vlog gitu. Sampe akhirnya drop dan tipes, berada di rumah sakit lima hari lamanya, yawla. Gak enak banget. Tangan udah gatel gitu kan pengen ngetik lagi, pengen update, dan malah kesampean di hari pertama ngampus. Untungnya masuk sore jadi masih sempet update. Alhamdulillah._

 _Mungkin cerita ini agak terlalu lama untuk ketemu titik masalahnya ya? padahal bagiku, ketika vkook naena itu udah masuk permasalahannya wkwkwkwk. Dan sekarang... terkuak siapa Papanya! Yeay, seratus buat yang mengira kalau Namjoon adalah Papa Taekook!_

 _Bisa sampai sejauh ini, sungguh sebuah penghargaan. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan kritiknya yang sangat membangun. Maaf kalau fanfik ini lama updatenya karena satu dua hal di real life saya tapi saya usahakan untuk terus lanjut sampai kita bertemu di lembar Ending. Let's fly together!_

 _ **[copyright-sugantea]**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Namjoon tertawa lebar.**

" **Ya! Kemari sini, penyihir kecil!"**

 **Sedang pemuda kecil didepannya berlari riang mengapit sapu lidi diantara kaki pendeknya, berimajinasi seolah dia terbang seperti Harry Potter dan para penyihir. Menghindari Namjoon yang berusaha mengejarnya seperti para dementor. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia tidak lelah meskipun berlari kencang di panas matahari. Meski ia tahu akhirnya akan tertangkap juga. Namjoon sangat hebat. "Argh, lepas!"**

" **Tidak semudah itu,** _ **Hufflepuff**_ **nakal."**

" **Huuuh, aku suka jadi Listerin," balasnya merengek saat Namjoon menggendongnya begitu kuat, memukul bahu Namjoon lemah dan melotot tidak terima. Karena menurutnya** _ **Hufflepuff**_ **sama sekali bukan tipenya, terlalu banyak tingkah dan menyebalkan. Bibirnya merengut saat Namjoon tertawa ringan lantas mengacak rambutnya halus, "** _ **Slytherin**_ **, Sayang. Bukan Listerin, itu obat kumur."**

 **Yang kecil mengangguk, "Oh, iya ya. Aku bilang** _ **Slytherin**_ **kok tadi."**

" **Kecil-kecil pandai bohong, hm?" lalu Namjoon mencubit perut anak itu main-main, lebih banyak menggelitiki dan mengecup pipinya bertubi-tubi hingga dia terbahak geli. "Nah, karena sudah siang, kita pulang yuk. Mama pasti sudah masak, nih," dia membenarkan gendongannya yang longgar. Berjalan cepat sebab perutnya juga sudah meronta kelaparan. Mengejar dan bermain dengan anak kecil cukup merepotkan, ternyata. Dia tidak biasa meski selalu melakukannya setiap Minggu. "Coba tebak, kira-kira Mama masak apa, ya?"**

" **Kalau aku benar, Papa kasih apa?"**

 **Namjoon berpikir sambil mengelus rambut anaknya, "Buku?"**

" **Yaaaah, kenapa buku?" dia merengek, Namjoon mengernyit. "Ya biar pintar, dong. Banyak membaca itu berguna biar jadi cerdas. Kalau pintar nanti sekolahnya gampang, disayang guru dan teman, jadi juara satu di sekolah, banyak penggemar, dan terkenal," ia mencubit pipi anaknya gemas karena dia masih menggerutu lucu tentang dia yang tidak suka membaca karena itu merepotkan untuk melihat banyak sekali huruf diatas kertas. Katanya lebih suka gambar; banyak warna dan bentuk, menarik untuk dilihat jadi Namjoon tertawa lagi dan mencium pipinya, "Baiklah, akan Papa belikan buku gambar dan krayon supaya kau bisa menggambar."**

" **Wah! Serius?" matanya berbinar namun kemudian meredup, "Kata Mama tidak boleh,"**

 **Namjoon menggigit bibirnya gemas, "Karena Taetae suka mencoret apapun makanya Mama marah. Kalau Taetae janji tidak akan nakal begitu akan Papa belikan," lantas tersenyum lagi saat Taehyung, anaknya, terkesiap dalam gendongannya. Matanya membola senang dan wajahnya merekah seperti bunga di musim semi –** _ **cantik**_ **. Taehyung bertepuk tangan riang dan memeluk leher Namjoon, mengusak kepalanya manja di leher Namjoon berusaha ber-** _ **aegyeo**_ **dengan suara manisnya, yang tidak akan bisa Namjoon tolak. "Karena Taetae memberi** _ **aegyeo**_ **, akan Papa berikan bonus cat air dan kuas!"**

" **Wah?! Terima kasih, Papa!"**

 **Dan senyum lebar tercipta usai Taehyung mengecup bibirnya sayang.**

.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _[Vkook both KookV]_

 _.._

 _Mind to tell the story?_

.

* * *

Keadaan kembali.

Rasanya baru kemarin ketika Jungkook menjadi anak manis dan banyak bicara. Taehyung kembali menghela ketika menuang susu ke gelas kaca, matanya melirik Jungkook yang memakan roti selai buahnya dalam diam. Tapi dia tahu Jungkook punya pikiran yang bercabang. Dia tidak berani menegur, apalagi mencampuri urusannya. Jadi dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin dia meletakkan susu untuk Jungkook kemudian duduk dihadapannya, sekali lagi, dengan perlahan.

Dia tidak langsung sarapan, masih asyik menatap Jungkook.

Mungkin ini salahnya. Kelepasan memanggil Papa di hadapan adiknya, padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini darinya. Dengan maksud melindungi adiknya. Susah payah dia menyembunyikan identitas Papa mereka tapi bodohnya dia pula yang membongkar. Entahlah. Dia hanya reflek memanggilnya begitu, mungkin karena sudah begitu lama, nyaris membuatnya sesak menahan rindu. Dia sayang Papanya, dia rindu Papanya, dan itu terjadi begitu saja. Dia tidak punya pemikiran kalau Jungkook ternyata sudah mengenal Namjoon, sungguh tidak pernah terbayangkan. Rasanya lucu sekali, ketika Taehyung berpikir; _bagaimana bisa?_ Mungkin karena Jihoon? Tapi tidak, Namjoon tidak pernah mengantar jemput Jihoon kecuali jika sekolah mengadakan acara. Jangan bertanya bagaimana Taehyung bisa tahu. _Terkadang, dia bisa melakukan hal bodoh apa pun ketika rindu Papanya._

"Aku berangkat," Jungkook bangkit dan mengusap bibirnya yang basah oleh susu. Ia memakai almamater sekolahnya dan menggendong ransel merahnya, matanya masih tidak fokus dan tidak mau bertatap dengan Kakaknya. Taehyung diam saja, juga mengalihkan pandangan. Namun dia melirik ketika Jungkook membungkuk sedikit dan menjadi aneh, "Terima kasih sarapannya."

Kemudian dia pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang menghela.

.

Jungkook melangkah pelan, menuruni tangga sambil memasang _earphone_ di telinganya.

Mungkin, mendengar lagu bisa jadi menyenangkan. Dia merasa lelah sekali hari ini padahal dia belum apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa pegal sekali, matanya berat dan mengantuk. Dia malas sekali pergi sekolah tapi dia tidak ingin kemana-mana atau terkurung di rumah. Entahlah, kepalanya masih pusing untuk berpikir. Tahu-tahu dia menjadi bodoh, tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan fokus. Sudah berkali-kali dia hampir menabrak sesuatu atau tersandung. Kepalanya berat untuk jadi tertunduk, seperti ada yang menariknya kebawah. Dia terlalu malas menatap dunia.

Tapi ketika ia melihat sepatu pantopel mengilat, _khas seseorang_ , dia berhenti.

Cukup lama sampai dia mau mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan Namjoon.

Pria itu berdiri tegap sejauh lima puluh senti dari mobil mahalnya. Matanya hangat dan wajahnya menjadi lembut, tersenyum tipis dan hendak mendekat sebelum Jungkook menghindar hingga Namjoon pun menghentikan niatnya, matanya terpaku dan ada sedikit rasa kecewa di raut mukanya. Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia sedang tidak mood untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang. Termasuk Namjoon, dia bertambah lelah melihatnya. "Jungkook –"

"Mau apa?"

"Dengar dulu, Jungkook. Aku –"

Cepat Jungkook mengalihkan tatapan atau dia bisa saja terjebak. "Tidak ada waktu. Aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk ke sekolah," ujarnya ketus dan beranjak pergi saat ia dengar langkah Namjoon yang tebal kemudian menahannya pergi dengan menggenggam lengannya erat, disana dia bisa merasakan getar aneh di jemari Namjoon yang dingin. Dia menatap jemari panjang itu lama sekali, entahlah, mungkin tidak akan bisa jika yang ditatap adalah mata Namjoon. "Aku bilang, aku _sangat_ terlambat. Pagi ini aku ada ulangan Sejarah,"

"Aku antar."

"Tidak perlu," Jungkook menarik lengannya saat Namjoon lengah. "Tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Lantas dia meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih menahan tangisnya.

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga.

Bukan ulangan Sejarah untuk pagi ini. Tadi Jungkook berbohong dengan asal, supaya bisa cepat pergi dari Namjoon. Sudahlah, lagipula pria itu tidak mungkin marah jika dibohongi sekecil ini. Memang peduli apa dia dengannya, ini bukan urusannya. Jungkook juga tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia tidak mau memikirkan apa pun tentang Namjoon. Untuk saat ini, ia ingin diam saja. Terlalu melelahkan untuk dipikirkan. Buat apa jika itu hanya membuatnya muak? Ya, lupakan saja.

"Oi! Jungkook –awas!"

Dan pandangan menjadi gelap.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika cahaya lampu begitu menyilaukan saat ia membuka mata. Dia ingat saat dirinya melamun seperti dungu kemudian pingsan karena hantaman bola basket. Dia tidak tahu dirinya bisa jadi selemah itu tapi mungkin tubuhnya memang sedang tidak baik. Seharian merasa sakit dan lelah meski tidak melakukan apa-apa. sudahlah, lagipula tidur saat pelajaran itu menyenangkan. Dia tidak harus berpikir dan terpaksa melek saat guru berbicara di kelas. Setidaknya saat dia tidur dia ruang kesehatan, dia bebas melakukan apa pun. Dia sedang malas sekali hari ini.

"Kau tidak sarapan pagi ini?"

Jungkook terkejut mendengarnya, reflek mendudukkan diri sampai kepalanya sakit. Ia memijit pelan sembari meringis ngilu. Setelahnya ia menatap Jihoon yang duduk tenang di bangku sebelah ranjangnya, melipat tangannya di dada dan balik menatapnya malas. "Kau pingsan terbentur bola basket, apa kau sedang tidak sehat?"

"Apa pedulimu,"

"Aku yang menggendongmu kemari."

Jungkook berdecih samar, masih muak melihat Jihoon. "Bangsat. Kau pikir ada yang percaya dengan ucapanmu itu? Dasar konyol," ia kemudian terdiam dan membuah wajahnya, malas menatap Jihoon. Wajahnya terlalu memuakkan untuk dilihat. Jihoon adalah satu dari sekian orang yang sangat ingin dia jauhi untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi mungkin ini akan jadi sulit, setelah tadi pagi bertemu Namjoon, rencananya makin gagal ketika ia justru terjebak berdua dengan Jihoon. Situasi yang sangat tidak nyaman dan Jungkook ingin Jihoon pergi. "Sana pergi, anak teladan sepertimu tidak seharusnya membolos kelas. Dan aku sudah sarapan pagi ini jadi tidak usah sok peduli dan pergi saja."

"Seseorang harus disini atau kau bisa saja berbuat hal aneh."

"Heh. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan disini?" Jungkook mendesis tidak suka, "Aku hanya akan tidur di tempat kecil beraroma kain pel ini. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hal aneh, oh Lee Jihoon si anak emas tauladan, putra kesayangan guru-guru dan –" ia bernapas panjang, " _–pewaris Lee Namjoon_."

Seketika mereka terdiam.

Jihoon merubah rautnya menjadi lebih dingin. Matanya dibuat setenang mungkin meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bangkit dan melempar Jungkook dari lantai tiga ini, atau paling tidak menonjok kepalanya sampai robek dan kehabisan darah. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, terlalu banyak resiko dan akan merepotkan ketika memilih opsi bertengkar dengan Jungkook.

Dia tahu, hubungan mereka tidak baik. Sangat rusak. Sejak awal mereka tidak pernah akur bahkan untuk terlihat mengobrol hangat atau saling menyapa. Semuanya terjadi begitu alami, seolah mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak cocok untuk bersama kecuali untuk adu mulut. Tapi Jihoon juga tahu kalau bagaimana pun mereka punya _ikatan_. Sebesar apa pun benci yang dia punya, dia tidak akan pernah lupa kalau diantara mereka ada satu status yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Seperti dua utas tali yang menjadi pondasi jembatan kayu diantara dua dataran tinggi rapuh, mereka sebenarnya saling berhubungan dan ketika satu saja tali itu terputus, maka _hancur_ lah satu jembatan itu.

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

Jungkook yang memulai, suaranya serak. Jihoon menatapnya dalam, meskipun ia hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya. Yang dihadapannya masih enggan bertatap muka. Tapi Jihoon tidak begitu ambil pusing, dia juga malas melihat Jungkook.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, menurutnya Jungkook masih ingin bertanya lagi. Kalimat barusan terdengar menggantung, seolah dia masih akan memberikan pertanyaan tambahan. Sesuatu yang sedang mengacaukan pikirannya. Jihoon tahu, makanya dia menunggu. Entahlah, mungkin ini satu dua utas tali yang dimaksud itu. Semacam ada ikatan batin yang tipis diantara mereka, ketika Jihoon maupun Jungkook sama-sama bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam diri masing-masing. _"Mengapa... kita bersaudara? Sebenarnya kenapa... maksudku... kenapa_ _ **kita**_ _? Kau, aku, Taehyung;_ _ **kenapa harus kita**_ _?"_

Takdir menarik dari Tuhan.

" _Kehidupan yang tidak adil_ ," Jungkook melanjutkan. "Aku, selama hidupku yang payah ini, selalu menderita seperti kecoa yang ditakdirkan untuk dibunuh manusia karena menjijikkan. Selama ini aku selalu begitu, berakhir menyedihkan. Dan coba lihat ini –" ia terkekeh miris, " –cerita konyol macam apa yang coba Tuhan buat untukku. Dia memberikanku keluarga antah berantah yang menyedihkan. Keluarga yang hancur dan tidak jelas. Terjebak dalam iming-iming saudara dengan orang yang aku benci di hidupku, _Lee_ _Jihoon_ , diantara ribuan orang di dunia, kenapa harus kau..." ia bernapas pendek-pendek sebab merasa sesak di dadanya. " _–kenapa harus Lee Namjoon?_ "

"Bisa kau hilangkan kata ' _kenapa'_?"

Jungkook menoleh, "Ini sangat konyol. Kau tidak mengerti, seharusnya tidak seperti ini!"

"Lalu seperti apa keluarga yang kau inginkan itu?!" Jihoon membentak, sedikit heran dengan reaksi Jungkook yang nampak terkejut oleh gertaknya barusan. Ia mendengus, "Kau juga satu dari sekian orang yang aku benci di hidupku. Berhenti bertanya _kenapa_ seolah kau pikir ini adalah kutukan. Jika aku adalah saudaramu dan Namjoon, Papaku, adalah Papamu lalu kenapa? Sekarang aku yang bertanya, kenapa? _Jika ini adalah keluargamu sebenarnya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau masalah dengan itu?_ " ia bangkit, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya nyalang. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu. _"_ _ **Kenapa itu salah jika aku dan Ayah adalah bagian dari keluargamu?**_ _"_

"Karena ini tidak adil!" Jungkook memukul keras ranjangnya sembari berteriak kesal. "Kalian – _kau_ , hidup dengan enak seperti kau adalah putra tunggal Lee Namjoon. Lahir dengan tangis bahagia dan kecupan sayang dari semua orang, juga doa dari semua orang. Kau hidup bersama orangtuamu sampai detik ini, tanpa berusaha sedikit pun sudah bahagia!" ia menatap tajam Jihoon. "Kenapa aku benci? Karena kau merebut kebahagiaanku! Kau pencuri, pendosa, egois! Kau merampas hakku, kau pikir kau siapa sampai Papa harus membesarkanmu? Sialan kau, seharunya Papa itu menghidupi aku. Bukan kau! Seharusnya nama Lee itu ada padaku, seharusnya namaku bukan Kim tapi Lee; Lee Jungkook!"

Jihoon mengernyit tidak percaya, "Apa?"

"Dasar brengsek kecil," Jungkook mendesis. _"Seharusnya kami bisa hidup dengan baik._ Seharusnya kami tidak tidur didalam kandang yang menurut Taehyung adalah rumah. Seharusnya kami bisa makan enak dan hidup tanpa lilitan hutang yang mencekik leher kami setiap detik, _seharusnya kami bisa hidup lebih baik jika kau tidak datang dan mengacaukan segalanya, bangsat!_ Kau merampas kebahagiaanku dan seenaknya kau berkata kita saudara? _Tidak!_ _ **Tidak pernah sudi aku**_ _!_ " ia meremas sprei ranjangnya kuat, menahan amarahnya meski dia sudah meluapkannya. Dia menarik napas panjang, dia tidak ingin kepalanya sakit lagi. Dia ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan menyebalkan ini, topik yang membuatnya marah dan sakit luar biasa. Tapi dia tidak bisa. " _Karena kau ada, kami menderita. Karena ada Lee Jihoon di dunia ini, aku menderita. Karena Jihoon ada, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik_. Aku harus merangkak bersama _hyung_ payah itu, hidup seperti gembel yang terus dikasihani orang. Tidak bisa makan enak, tidak punya baju bagus, tidak bisa ikut kegiatan sekolah, tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, selalu takut dengan hutang. Pikiran kami hanya uang, uang, dan uang."

Jungkook mengetatkan rahangnya, " _ **Lee Jihoon, kau merebut apa yang seharusnya kumiliki.**_ "

"Kau ini mabuk atau apa?"

"Dasar perempuan jalang," dia mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin dan dalam. Menampar Jihoon yang masih kebingungan dengan gerutuan Jungkook. Tubuhnya menegang kaku, meski tubuhnya seketika panas serasa terbakar. Dia marah tidak terima, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook berdecih, " _Hidupku akan baik-baik saja jika perempuan jalang itu tidak datang menggoda Papaku dan akhirnya menjadi bayi yang lahir dengan nama Lee Jihoon_ –" lantas ungkapnya terputus kala Jihoon menonjok wajahnya, tepat mengenai sudut bibirnya hingga robek dan berdarah kecil. Jungkook cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Jihoon barusan. Dilihatnya dia meraup napas banyak-banyak dan matanya berkaca seperti akan menangis. Jungkook terdiam saat Jihoon menonjoknya lagi, entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sakit juga saat melihat mata Jihoon.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, brengsek."

Tangisnya turun. Tidak ada isak kekanakkan, airmatanya meleleh begitu saja. Jihoon menangis tapi napasnya masih baik-baik saja. "Ibuku bukan perempuan seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentangnya jadi kau tidak berhak bicara seenaknya tentang dia. Kau pikir kau siapa berani berpikir dan mengatainya jalang? Kau hebat? Kau anak Namjoon? Lalu kenapa kalau kau anak Namjoon? Punya hak apa bilang Ibuku adalah perempuan yang menggoda Papamu? _Eoh_?!" ia mengusak sudut matanya dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar. Lantas berdecih, "Jika bicara tentang jalang, bukankah terlihat jelas dengan perilakunya yang terwariskan olehmu? Kenapa tidak membicarakan Ibumu saja, jika kita bicara tentang siapa yang jalang disini?"

"Apa?"

" _Bagaimana jika faktanya Mamamu adalah jalangnya?"_

Tidak mungkin. Buktinya, Taehyung lahir lebih dulu. Jihoon tidak punya Kakak. Jika Taehyung adalah anak pertama Namjoon maka jelas Mamanya adalah yang lebih dulu menjadi istri Namjoon. Akan jadi sangat mustahil jika dia menikahi Ibu Jihoon dan punya anak dari Mama Jungkook dan Taehyung, lagipula umurnya terpaut cukup jauh. Jungkook tertawa remeh, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jihoon. Ucapanmu itu konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Jelas Taehyung lahir lebih dulu dibanding kau dan aku. Itu artinya Mamaku yang lebih dulu bersama Namjoon," Jungkook menonjok balik Jihoon. "Ibumu yang kemudian datang seperti penggoda dan merebut semuanya. Dia yang jalang. Itu jelas."

"Kau tahu apa, sih, tentang semua ini?"

Kemudian Jungkook terdiam.

Benar. Dia tidak tahu apa pun.

"Sekarang mungkin kau belum percaya," Jihoon mengusap hidungnya yang berdenyut ngilu usai mendapat bogem dari Jungkook. Dia tidak lupa kalau Jungkook memiliki otot yang luar biasa padat dan berisi. Mendapat satu pukulan saja rasanya lumayan. "Kutunggu sampai waktunya tiba. _Dimana kau sudah tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, berawal darimana cerita kutukan ini dimulai._ Siapa dalang dari permasalahan konyol ini yang menjadikan kita _sialnya_ bersaudara." Ia berdecih dan melangkah pergi, cukup melelahkan bertengkar dengan Jungkook. Ia sudah muak dan masih tidak percaya Jungkook berani berpikir kotor tentang Ibunya. Sialan dia.

Ia berhenti saat membuka pintu, " _Kita lihat, Ibu siapa yang jadi jalangnya Lee Namjoon_."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, bersama senyum Taehyung.

Setelah diusir dari dapur karena terus merusuh pacarnya, Jimin terkekeh dan tidak menyerah. Dia mencoba mengambil gambar pemuda manisnya dengan ponselnya dari jauh. Seperti fans perempuan yang gigih memotret idola mereka. Dia terkikik melihat hasilnya, manis sekali, Kim Taehyung akan selalu jadi kue manisnya Jimin. Biarlah dia menyimpannya, untuk dijadikan wallpaper atau sesekali menggoda Taehyung dengan foto-foto itu.

Kemudian, saat suara lonceng khas pintu terbuka menginterupsi, Jimin bersiap diri. Memasukkan ponselnya dan mempersiapkan senyuman manis untuk menyambut pelanggan, namun semuanya sirna tatkala ia mendapatkan sosok tinggi gagah dan berbalut jas mengilat yang wangi. Berdiri tegap menghalangi cahaya dengan raut wajah tenang yang tampan. Sebenarnya Jimin bisa saja terpukau tapi dia sudah muak. Dia tidak ingin bertemu orang ini, setelah sekian lama, _kenapa harus sekarang?_

"Sudah lama sekali," dia mendekat. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Jimin."

Jimin diam saja, tidak suka namanya disebut olehnya.

"Restoranmu bagus. Saat kecil, kau hanya suka makan. Sampai sering diejek gendut oleh teman-teman kemudian berakhir menangis di pelukan Taetae. Setelah belasan tahun berlalu, kau sudah sukses menjadi pengusaha," pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Selamat, Jimin-ah."

"Buat apa kau kemari?"

Pria itu menghilangkan senyumnya, "Aku perlu bertemu Taehyung."

Selanjutnya Jimin terpaku. _Tidak lagi_. Taehyung tidak boleh bertemu orang ini, atau pemuda lugu itu akan sedih lagi. Jimin tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, selama ini Taehyung sudah cukup menderita sendirian dan sekarang tugasnya adalah melindunginya. Maka dengan gerakan sehalus kepakan merpati, dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghalau pandangan pria itu menuju dapur. Dia hanya bisa berbuat sampai disana, Taehyung suka berjalan-jalan dan dia tidak bisa menjamin kedua orang ini tidak bertemu tapi Jimin akan mencoba sebisanya. "Tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, diantara kalian sudah tidak ada satu hal pun yang harus diluruskan jadi sebaiknya Anda pergi sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan sabar dan bersikap tidak sopan dengan menendang Anda keluar,"

"Kau tidak mengerti," ujarnya kalem. "Aku harus bicara padanya, pada anakku."

Jimin berdecih, " _Anakmu_? Oh, sejak kapan? Seingatku Ayah Taehyung sudah _meninggal_." Ujarnya dengan ketus menjawab pria dihadapannya. Dia sungguh muak dan kesal, mendengar ucapan pria yang sungguh menyebalkan. Sudah lama sekali pria ini menghilang kemudian akhirnya dia kembali di saat keadaan sudah mulai membaik dan dengan mudahnya dia menghancurkan itu, sungguh membuat Jimin kesal seharian saat dia tahu Taehyung kembali murung oleh adiknya. "Lagipula, dia Kim Taehyung. Bukan Lee Taehyung, jadi pergilah! Pergi, Lee Namjoon! Dia tidak butuh Anda sebagai siapapun, dia tidak punya Ayah sepertimu yang pergi dan datang seenaknya seperti jelangkung membawa malapetaka! Kenapa kau tidak biarkan dia hidup tenang, hah?" ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Kumohon, sebelum aku benar-benar marah dan berani bersikap tidak sopan, pergilah dan jangan pernah temui Taehyung atau Jungkook. Jangan pernah coba untuk muncul lagi dimana pun, kapan pun."

Namjoon tidak menyerah, "Jimin –"

"Pergi!"

"Jimin?" suara langkah kaki mendekat, keduanya menoleh. Ada Taehyung disana, berjalan kikuk dengan mata yang bergetar ketakutan. Ada rasa ingin mendekat tapi otaknya berkata untuk lari dan pergi, dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Tetap berjalan dan menghadapi _kejutan_ dari Tuhan atau kabur dengan rasa penyesalan dari tumpukan rindu yang selalu dia pendam. "P-Papa..." ia memainkan jemarinya tidak beraturan, menahan rasa gugup dan gemetar hatinya. Ia menatap takut-takut, ada Namjoon yang memandanginya lembut dan Jimin yang menatapnya tajam seolah dia marah luar biasa.

Dia takut sekali.

.

.

"Hanya sepuluh menit." Jimin mendelik tegas, "Setelah itu, Anda benar-benar harus pergi."

Kemudian Jimin pergi dengan langkah menghentak. Napasnya memburu masih kesal, memindai dua pria tinggi yang merupakan Ayah dan anak; Lee Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung. Dua manusia yang bermain-main dengan cerita konyol yang diciptakan Tuhan hingga mereka terombang-ambing dalam takdir yang tidak jelas akhirnya. Penuh lika-liku menyusahkan dan tidak tertebak. Jimin iba. Dia tidak tega.

"Minum dulu, Taehyung,"

"A-ah.. iya," kemudian dia menggenggam cangkir teh hangatnya dengan jari gemetar, meminumnya dengan perlahan sambil melirik Namjoon malu-malu. Dilihatnya Namjoon jadi semakin tampan dan gagah, tidak jauh berbeda ketika dia kecil. Taehyung yang mengidolakan Papanya yang hangat dan kharismatik, yang tertawa lebar dan rela berguling-guling di tanah saat bermain perang-perangan dengannya, yang menjadi konyol saat menyuapinya, yang menjadi keren saat membantunya menjawab pr sekolah, atau ketika dia mampu membuat sepuluh orang tumbang oleh bogemannya yang kuat karena telah berani menjahili Taehyung. Dia rindu kenangan itu, dia ingat semuanya tapi dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya hidup dalam bayangan masa lalu menyedihkan itu. "Kenapa... a-apa ada sesuatu yang ingin, _uhm_ , Papa katakan padaku?"

Lidahnya gatal ketika ia canggung memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan apa.

"Taehyung-ah," Namjoon menghela panjang. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A-aku baik. Memang tidak bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang keren sepertimu, atau teman-teman yang lain. Aku hanya jadi pelayan restoran, hidupku miskin, dan aku sudah lama berhenti sekolah. T-Tapi aku tidak menyerah, Papa. Aku tetap menyekolahkan Jungkook sampai sekarang, paling tidak sampai dia berhasil masuk universitas nanti, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ia mengatakannya dengan menahan sesak di dada. "Selain itu... _kami_ , aku dan Jungkook, _baik-baik saja_."

Namjoon terdiam. Rautnya tak terbaca tapi yang jelas dia mengetatkan rahangnya.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak," Namjoon menenggak kopi hitamnya cepat. Teringat dengan jadwal rapat di kantornya tiga puluh menit ke depan. dia sudah kebanjiran pesan dari sekretarisnya tentang itu jadi dia pikir dia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini. Dihadapannya ada Taehyung, anak kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Masih cantik dengan binar mata bulatnya, masih manis dengan rambut tebal dan bulu mata panjang nan lebatnya. Jauh dalam hatinya dia _rindu_ , kangen bagaimana mereka dulu tidur bersama, main sepeda, lempar-lempar salju, atau menjadi Harry Potter dan Voldemort. Itu saat yang menyenangkan untuk diingat tapi dia tidak kuasa. Dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang Ayah dan mungkin tidaklah pantas baginya untuk terus mengingat itu. _"Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi,"_

Taehyung meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti terkejut, setelah begitu lama kita berpisah, akhirnya bertemu disaat semuanya sudah berbeda. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk merubah sesuatu, atau bahkan memperbaikinya. Ini mungkin menyakitkan untukmu," dia meneguk ludahnya sedikit berat, " _–untukku juga_." Ia mengatakannya dengan tulus, sedikit merasa sesak di dadanya. Ini cukup menyakitkan bagi Namjoon untuk benar-benar putus hubungan dengan anaknya. Ini mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi dia tidak bisa terus berhubungan dengannya. Dia tidak bisa hidup bersama masa lalu, Taehyung adalah lampau, dan Namjoon tidak akan pernah mau untuk kembali. "Tapi kita benar-benar harus berpisah. Awalnya aku bertanya _; kenapa kau harus muncul?_ _ **Kenapa kau harus kembali di hidupku**_ _; ini mengacaukan semuanya. Taehyung, kau tidak seharusnya datang dan memporak-porandakan hidupku yang sudah susah payah aku bangun dengan baik_ ," ia menautkan jemari panjangnya. "Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Yang ditanya tidak bisa menjawab tapi dia menangis.

"Taetae, dengarkan aku –" maka Namjoon menggengam jemari kurus Taehyung. " _**–mari berpisah**_. Kita jalani hidup masing-masing dan jangan pernah bertemu lagi. _Terlepas ikatan apa yang kita miliki di masa lalu, lupakan semuanya_. Lupakan setiap detil termasuk setiap tawa yang kita lewati saat itu, hapus ingatanmu tentang itu. Mari sama-sama berusaha untuk terus maju, menatap ke depan, dan berhenti menoleh untuk mengingat masa lalu," ia melarikan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pipi Taehyung yang basah oleh airmatanya. Dia tersenyum, sedikit mirip saat Taehyung menangis dimarahi Mamanya kemudian Namjoon membujuknya keluar kamar. "Jangan menangis, aku percaya Taetae adalah cowok yang kuat. Iya, 'kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa, Sayang. Keadaan sudah jauh berubah, sekali pun kita bertemu kemarin, kuharap itu yang terakhir. Jangan pernah lagi temui aku, atau Jihoon. _Hiduplah dengan baik dan jauhi kami, atau kita akan terus tenggelam dalam masa lalu._ _ **Aku tidak mau, sangat tidak**_."

Taehyung semakin kencang terisak, "T-Tapi... aku rindu Papa,"

"Aku juga kangen _Hufflepuff_ kesayanganku," Namjoon mencubit ringan hidung Taehyung. "Tapi kita tidak bisa bertemu di cerita selanjutnya. Mungkin sedikit kejam, dan seperti aku tidak bertanggung jawab atasmu dan Jungkook. Tapi biarlah, _toh_ , _jauh_ sebelum ini terjadi aku sudah gagal menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu. Jadi, tidakkah ini sudah biasa untukmu?" Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku tidak mau mengingat apa pun tentang dulu; tentang kamu maupun Mamamu. Aku sudah hidup bahagia dengan Jihoon, lantas apa kamu berani mengacaukannya? Apa kamu tega, mengacaukan hidupku? Taetae, kamu boleh merindukan aku karena terkadang aku pun rindu kamu tapi kumohon, _jangan muncul dihadapanku apalagi di hidupku, jangan pernah_ ," ia melanjutkan, " _Aku tidak mau_."

"Papa..." Taehyung merengek, "Aku ingin bersamamu,"

" _Tidak bisa,_ "

Kemudian Taehyung menangis hebat, membiarkan Namjoon mengelus rambutnya pelan dan teratur. Sentuhannya terasa hangat sekali, jadi dia nyaman dengan itu. Sedikit mampu membayar rasa sakit yang diberikan Namjoon untuknya, satu permintaan yang menghujam jantungnya, ketika Papanya meminta untuk tidak bertemu selamanya. Ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya, bagaimana dia bisa menahan rindu seumur hidupnya? Dia tidak bisa, dan tidak mau. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. "Sudahlah, Taetae. Jangan menangis seperti anak cengeng. Sekarang, karena kau sudah dewasa, hiduplah seperti laki-laki jantan. Itu bagus kau bisa merawat Jungkook sampai sebesar ini," ia tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang, mari teruskan hidup kita masing-masing. Jangan pernah mencari aku atau Jihoon. Ini semua demi kita juga, Taetae. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi akan sangat salah jika kita bersatu lagi. Kau akan mengerti pada waktunya, sekarang kau harus melakukannya. Suka atau tidak."

Taehyung menggeleng kuat, "Papa –"

"Jangan bandel, matahariku." Namjoon menangkup wajah Taehyung dan tersenyum. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Apakah itu bagus jika kita bersama; _tidak_. Kita akan hancur jika bersatu, seperti cermin yang sudah retak, tidak ada gunanya menyatukan kembali. Sama seperti piring yang pecah, tidak ada gunanya menyatukannya kembali. Hubungan kita yang sudah buruk ini, jangan kau keruhkan lagi. _Cukup sampai disini, dan lupakan._ Seperti ujian; datang, kerjakan, lupakan." Ia mengelap sudut mata Taehyung. "Jangan menjadikan ini sebuah ingatan dalam kepalamu. Hapus kenangan kita, dan jalanlah di takdir Tuhan masing-masing. _Mari berpisah, selamanya._ Demi aku, demi Mama, dan demi Jungkook –"

Namjoon menekan sudut bibir Taehyung, " _–mau kan?_ "

Dengan berat, Taehyung menggangguk.

"Pintar, kau diijinkan jadi _Slytherin._ " kemudian tertawa dengan lelucon garing itu. Dulu Taehyung menyukai Harry Potter dan terus berkata ingin jadi seorang Slytherin yang keren. Namun menurutnya, hati yang lembut dan binar memesona dalam diri Taehyung membuatnya terus berkata Taehyung sangat cocok menjadi Hufflepuff. "Ah, tapi aku ingin meminta satu hal."

Taehyung mendongak, "Apa?"

" _Ijinkan aku terus berhubungan dengan Jungkook."_

 _Tidak adil._ Kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Taehyung. Hatinya remuk sekali lagi, mendengar permintaan kurang ajar dari Namjoon membuatnya sakit kepala. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu kejam meminta sesuatu sedang dirinya bahkan dipaksa menerima sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. Apa sulitnya hidup bersama dan membangun satu keluarga dari awal? Dia hanya ingin kembali pada kebahagiaannya, dia rindu Papanya, namun dia dihempas begitu saja seperti lalat. Dan ketika ia pasrah menerima, Papanya malah meminta untuk terus berhubungan dengan adiknya. _Apa ini?_ Kenapa hanya Jungkook, kenapa hanya adiknya yang Namjoon ingin temui, kenapa dirinya justru dibuang seperti sampah? Kenapa seperti ini, setelah dia dengan berat hati melepas apa yang ia miliki. " _K-Kenapa –?_ Kenapa hanya dia –Jungkook, kenapa hanya dia? _Kenapa Papa justru tidak ingin bertemu denganku, memohon untuk berpisah dan lain-lain sedangkan Papa ingin terus berhubungan dengan Jungkook?_ _ **Kenapa –**_ " ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berkedut marah. " _–_ _ **tidak adil**_ _. Pilih kasih._ "

"Hei, Taetae Kakak yang baik, 'kan?" Namjoon menggenggam jemari Taehyung. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Kau punya kenangan denganku tapi Jungkook tidak. Aku memang sudah cukup brengsek untuk hadir diantara kalian tapi beri aku waktu, sedikit saja, untuk memberi Jungkook kesempatan merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ayah," dia tersenyum hangat, "Karena Jungkook belum pernah diasuh orangtua, bukan? Kasihanilah dia, dia tidak pernah bahagia seperti anak-anak lain dengan orangtuanya. Aku ingin meminta waktu, untuk menjadi Ayah paling tidak hanya sebentar untuknya, _untuk anakku_."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak –"

"Taehyung, dewasalah!" Namjoon menggeram kesal. Dia tidak punya waktu. "Jangan jadi egois! Aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku sedikit saja, dengan membahagiakan Jungkook meski hanya sesaat. Meski hanya mengenalkan sosok Ayah padanya sebentar. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal bersama jadi kenapa kau terus egois untuk mengekang adikmu? Apa ini yang dilakukan seorang Kakak? Taehyung, coba kau pikir ini baik-baik, saat aku terus berhubungan dengannya, tidakkah itu membuatnya sedikit bahagia karena tahu Ayahnya disini? Dia bisa bergantung padaku, tidak perlu lagi merepotkanmu. Ini simbiosis mutualisme diantara kita. Pikirkan itu baik-baik," ia menghela dan bersiap pergi. _"Aku ingin memberi kenangan manis juga untuknya._ Kau dan Jihoon, sudah cukup mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ayah dariku tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak. Kalau kau adalah Kakak yang baik, cobalah mengerti kalau ini jalan terbaik. Ini permintaan kecil jadi jangan kekanakkan,"

"Tapi aku juga ingin terus berhubungan denganmu –"

Namjoon bangkit dengan marah yang ditahan, "Tidak bisa, Tae. Sudahlah, kita tidak punya waktu."

" _Papa! Tidak mau –Papa!_ " Taehyung bangkit dan berusaha mengejar Namjoon yang berlari memasuki mobil mengilatnya dan langsung tancap gas pergi melesat ke kantornya. Taehyung menangis dipelukan Jimin yang menahannya pergi lebih jauh, meluapkan semua emosi yang dipendamnya begitu lama disana, bersama dengan gumaman penenang dari Jimin yang terdengar begitu syahdu. Membiarkan dirinya mungkin remuk oleh dekapan erat darinya yang begitu menyesakkan seiring dengan hatinya yang tersayat pilu. Dia tidak mau hidup seperti ini; tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia marah tapi tidak bisa mengungkapnya. Dia sedih tapi mungkin dia tidak pantas.

Dia ingin Papa tapi dia sudah dibuang.

* * *

"Wow, tidak kusangka kau _sadism_."

Sehun terkekeh ringan, meminum sampanye miliknya dengan tenang sembari memindai Jungkook yang berjalan dengan gontai. Matanya berat dan tubuhnya lelah. Dia terduduk setelah mengerang, seperti tulangnya remuk semua tanpa sisa. "Pelanggan semalam berkata, kau sangat _kasar_. Beruntungnya dia itu masokis yang sangat _oke_ dengan perlakuanmu. Aku tidak mendengar detilnya tapi yang kuingat kau benar-benar _panas_ dan _kasar_ , bung, kalau tidak hati-hati, kau bisa dituntut." Sehun menggerus kentang goreng yang tinggal separuh porsi. "Tidak semua wanita suka dikasari, dan biasanya orang di kelas Platinum tidak suka memiliki bekas di tubuhnya. Kau tahu _man_ , wanita karir tetap mementingkan penampilan meski sebenarnya mereka lemah di ranjang,"

"Hei, aku bicara denganmu –" Sehun menarik pipi Jungkook, " –dengar tidak sih?!"

"Argh, iya aku dengar! Sudahlah jangan bicara terus. Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Kemudian Sehun terdiam menatap Jungkook yang memejamkan matanya. Terlihat lelah sekali, dia juga jadi lebih pendiam dibanding biasa. Meskipun aslinya Jungkook sudah pendiam. Tapi belakangan dia tidak fokus melakukan apa pun, atau kedapatan sering melamun. Beberapa pelanggan mengeluh ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik diri dan pergi begitu saja ditengah kegiatan intim mereka. Itu cukup aneh untuk seseorang sepertinya yang memiliki ambisi pada rasa puas, bebas, dan uang. "Kau ada masalah, ya? Cerita saja, aku tidak memaksa, sih. Terserah kau juga."

" _Entahlah_ ," Jungkook menghela kasar. "Rasanya aku mau marah. Tapi malas."

"Marah kenapa?"

Jungkook tak langsung menyahut. Matanya dibuka dan menatap langit-langit, menerawang apa yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih berhari-hari, juga membuat hidupnya tidak tenang. Sebuah cerita memusingkan tentang keluarga anehnya yang sialnya terikat pada orang yang tidak dia duga. Sampai ia melihat asap rokok di sudut pandangnya, juga dadanya yang seketika sesak oleh itu, dia tersadar dan menatap Sehun. Asyik menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang, seolah dia itu bos besar atau apa. "Hidupku seperti mainan, layaknya buku dongeng yang mengada-ada. Terlalu konyol untuk dipercaya tapi – _nyata_." Ia mendengus sebal ketika Sehun meniupkan asap rokok tepat ke wajahnya, ia terbatuk keras. "Aku dan Jihoon –bersaudara. Entah bagaimana bisa Namjoon adalah Ayahku, dan Namjoon adalah Ayah Jihoon jadi kesimpulannya kami ini bersaudara. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?! Konyol, bukan? Bagaimana bisa, orang seperti dia, kami, jadi saudara?! Bangsat."

"Ah, ya. Aku sudah dengar itu,"

"Tahu darimana?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, Kelinci." Kemudian meraih gelas tingginya yang berisi cairan hijau bening yang cantik. Aromanya manis dan menggelitik, ada busa dipinggir gelas yang memperindah visualnya. Sehun mengerling pada Jungkook dan menyodorkan gelasnya, tersenyum puas kala Jungkook menerimanya dengan sukarela. "Minumlah dan rileks. Setelah ini kau ada wanita usia dua puluh lima pemilik saham SM grup jadi kau harus kosongkan pikiran amburadulmu itu. Hal kecil itu bisa mengganggu kinerjamu, ingat? Aku tidak mau dengar keluhan apa pun. Kau disini untuk bekerja, bukan sebagai teman yang kuajak minum-minum gratis. Jadi bersikaplah profesional,"

Lama Jungkook terdiam, "Baiklah."

.

.

Taehyung baru selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

Baru saja merasa segar oleh guyuran air ketika ia mendapati Jungkook pulang dengan langkah gontai yang berat, kepalanya menunduk, dan seperti sempoyongan. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi Taehyung tetap belum terbiasa melihatnya mabuk berat seperti ini. Pasti karena kejadian waktu itu, yang mana membuat adiknya kembali mabuk dan pulang malam. Dia tidak mengerti sampai kapan cerita menyedihkan ini berakhir. Dia sudah muak.

"Ganti baju dulu, ya." Taehyung membopong Jungkook yang lemas. Mendudukkan tubuh besar adiknya di tepi ranjang lantas mencari kaus tipis dan celana pendek di dalam lemari, berniat memakaikan baju ganti untuk adiknya yang sudah kumal. Kalau saja Jungkook sedang sadar, Taehyung bisa saja terkekeh. Mendapati adiknya diam pasrah saat dipakaikan baju, persis seperti ketika mereka kecil dan Jungkook terus tidak bisa memakai baju sendiri. "Nah, tidurlah. Sudah larut, besok sekolah."

Tadinya dia sudah akan pergi, kalau Jungkook tidak menariknya.

Menahan tengkuk hangat Taehyung lantas mengurung bibirnya kuat-kuat. Bermain lihai dengan bibir Kakaknya seolah dia sedang mengulum permen atau apa. Tidak segan-segan menyapu seluruh bagian mulut Taehyung yang panas dan bergetar, dan sesekali menggigitnya hingga berdarah. Namun dia hanya tersenyum miring dan malah menyesap darah itu, sedikit membuatnya lebih terangsang kala Taehyung mengerang oleh perbuatannya. Lantas dia sudah kepalang hasrat saat Taehyung malah makin kencang mendesah padahal dia hanya mengelus perut dan punggungnya, terus menggeliat dan berusaha melepas ciumannya ketika dadanya dipermainkan begitu _lambat_. Jungkook tidak menyangka Kakaknya bisa jadi sangat lemah dan binal ketika disentuh begitu _sederhana_. Dia jadi terpikir untuk _merusaknya_ sampai _hancur_ dan membuat Taehyung _memohon_ padanya untuk disetubuhi.

Terdengar menarik.

Dan itu berhasil. Ketika Jungkook sengaja menggoda Kakaknya sampai begitu nafsu dan sengaja mengulur waktu, Taehyung berteriak dengan nelangsa _memohon_. Berkata dengan mata bulatnya yang rusak dan berair, wajah memerah pekat, dan bibir yang basah oleh liur, juga keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mengangkang lebar dengan miliknya yang mengacung hebat dan tangannya yang memainkan dadanya sendiri, _memanggil Jungkook dan terus memohon_. Berteriak dengan suara seraknya yang mendayu, kala Jungkook terus memukulnya begitu _kasar_ hingga dirinya lupa dunia. Atau ketika Jungkook membuatnya menungging dan semakin liar. Seketika merusak akal sehat Taehyung untuk terus _meminta, memohon, berharap lebih, lebih, lebih lagi_.

Tidak peduli sudah berapa kali dia _meledak_.

" _H –haaah.. J-Jungkook –ah,"_

Itu suara Taehyung, saat Jungkook meremas pinggulnya kuat dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan adiknya, kakinya sengaja melebarkan kaki Taehyung dan sesekali meremas milik Kakaknya atau memainkan dada itu. Posisi Taehyung membelakangi, hingga Jungkook hanya bisa mencium leher Kakaknya dengan kasar. Sedang Taehyung sudah sangat tidak kuat, ketika ia pikir Jungkook masuk terlalu _dalam_ , bisa jadi merusak lubangnya hingga dirinya benar-benar kehabisan akal hingga matanya nyaris terbalik saking nikmat. Tubuhnya bergetar kala tangan lebar Jungkook meremas bokongnya dan beberapa jemarinya masuk, lantas satu hentakan liar membuatnya _meledak_ lagi.

" _J-Jungkook –ngghh.."_

Selanjutnya Jungkook tersenyum miring, mengambil satu obat di laci nakasnya. Dengan cepat memberikannya pada Taehyung melalui jarum suntik saat Taehyung masih mengatur napasnya, terbaring lemah dan mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang _kotor_ dan _rusak_. Jungkook tersenyum puas, belum pernah dia melihat Taehyung jadi secantik ini. Benar-benar puas dalam hatinya berdoa, kala Taehyung bahkan masih kuat saat Jungkook selesai dan kembali menciumnya, Jungkook berseru senang bahwa Kakaknya sangat cocok untuknya. "Tidurlah, Taehyung."

"J-Jungkook –"

Matanya terasa lebih berat, Jungkook mengecup sudut mata Kakaknya. " _Good night_."

* * *

 _ **[**_ _Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu._

 _Pukul empat, di cafe De'Lux._ _ **]**_

Dengan malas separuh terbakar, Jungkook mematikan ponselnya. Berusaha mengabaikan pesan yang baru saja dia baca. Datang dari Jihoon (yang entah bagaimana dia bisa punya nomor Jungkook) yang bahkan hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter tempatnya duduk. Bertingkah kalem dengan membaca buku dan mendengar musik melalui earphone. Jungkook berdecih sama memandanginya dari jauh, terlihat begitu naif dan pengecut. "Buat apa dia begitu, ha? Aneh."

"Bicara sendiri?"

"Eoh –Seokmin," Jungkook tersenyum simpul. Menerima kala Seokmin mendekat untuk duduk di teritorialnya mengajak bicara. "Tidak ke kantin?" sebab biasanya ia akan menemukan teman baiknya itu menenteng kantung plastik berisi macam-macam snack atau susu kotak. Melihatnya tidak membawa apapun berhubungan dengan makanan agak membuatnya bingung. Bagai jantung dan otak, agak aneh melihat Seokmin tidak memegang makanan. "Tidak usah sok diet, lah,"

Lama Seokmin menatap mata Jungkook, "Karena kau tidak makan denganku lagi."

Kemudian Jungkook terpaku.

Antara ingin tertawa karena ucapan Seokmin yang konyol atau menangis karena tersentuh. Dulu, ketika semua kebodohan Jungkook dimulai, mereka sering pergi berdua. Berawal dari Seokmin yang terus memintanya ditemani pergi ke kantin, dan tabiat itu tak kunjung hilang. Anggota bertambah satu oleh kehadiran Mingyu yang biasanya sudah bawa bekal sendiri. Tapi mereka akan selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang bersama, dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang selalu memaksa Jungkook makan makanan mereka. Itu agak membuatnya rindu, ketika tiba-tiba bayangan tawa lebar Seokmin dan ceramah menenangkan dari Mingyu menggema dalam pikirannya. Ia sadar kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh dari sahabat baiknya, dan ia tidak tahu kalau presensinya bahkan dianggap. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau repot karenanya. "Kau tidak perlu menungguku untuk makan, 'kan? Ada aku atau tidak, itu akan jadi sama saja. Lagipula kan Mingyu selalu bersamamu, maaf ya, sudah lama sekali kita tidak kumpul bareng."

"Memang ada urusan apa, sih." Seokmin merengut, "Kulihat kamu jadi dekat dengan Sehun. Bukannya apa, tapi aku agak tidak suka melihatnya. Jangan tersinggung, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakukannya di sekolah. Dia itu tukang berantem dan memanfaatkan kuasanya untuk menjadi superior. Dia agak sombong, aku tidak suka dengan itu," ia menghela panjang. Mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, seketika merasa sedih karena Jungkook jadi menjauh darinya. Dia rindu sifat menggemaskan dari teman baiknya itu, dimana dia akan bertingkah cuek meski sebenarnya sangat peduli dan baik. "Makan siang terasa _berbeda_ tanpamu, sungguh. Aku jadi tidak bisa beli banyak makanan dan susu karena aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya sendirian, biasanya 'kan kamu yang merampasnya dariku," lantas ia tersenyum kala melihat Jungkook terkekeh ringan. "Mingyu juga kangen. Dia masih sering bawa dua porsi bekal makan siang karena dia pikir suatu saat kamu akan bergabung lagi. Dia jadi lebih diam, dan tidak nafsu makan. Dia bilang rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada Jungkook yang biasanya dia ceramahi tentang pola makan yang baik,"

Seokmin tersenyum lebih lebar, " _Kami kangen kau,_ "

"Hei..."

"Tapi hanya aku yang bisa bilang," Seokmin mengulum bibirnya. "Mingyu tidak berani."

Sejenak, dia merasa sedih kehilangan teman baiknya.

"Kapan-kapan, makan bareng lagi, ya." ujar Seokmin dengan nada lirih yang mendayu. Terdengar begitu pasrah seolah tahu sebenarnya _mustahil_ untuk Jungkook kembali bersama mereka. Seolah tahu bahwa hanya kemungkinan kecil bagi mereka kumpul bersama lagi. Jungkook diam melihatnya, agak miris mendengar suara menyedihkan dari Seokmin. Bayang-bayang wajah Mingyu menghantui benaknya, membayangkan dia benar-benar merengut sedih. Lama dia melamun sampai akhirnya Seokmin mengetuk meja kayunya dan tersenyum, beranjak pergi. "Mingyu rindu sekali padamu. Sebenarnya, dia suka menunggumu sepulang sekolah tapi tidak berani mendekat. Dia memerhatikan dari jauh, tidak akan punya nyali untuk sekadar menyapa," ia mengerling, "Kau tahu lah, Mingyu seperti apa."

Selanjutnya Seokmin benar-benar bangkit. "T-Tunggu, Seokmin –"

"Ya?"

"Sampaikan salamku padanya," Jungkook meremas jemarinya sendiri, "Aku... aku juga rindu padanya. Kalau tidak ada dia mungkin aku akan sembelit karena tidak makan sayur. Aku rindu pada ceramah membosankannya, rindu pada tatapan tajamnya, rindu pada suara beratnya, bahkan aku rindu pada lelucon garingnya. _Aku kangen dia... kau juga, Seokmin-ah_." Ia menghembuskan napasnya sedikit lebih berat setara dengan pundaknya yang terasa berat dan kaku. "Lain kali, aku janji, kita akan makan bersama dan bercanda. Entah kapan, tapi aku janji."

Seokmin tersenyum. "Mingyu akan senang, ah, seharusnya aku rekam suaramu tadi."

* * *

Jungkook melangkah malas.

Kelasnya berakhir larut sekali. Dia sudah kepayahan dan ingin cepat tidur. Matanya terasa begitu berat dan kepalanya masih berputar oleh rumus matematika yang sangat acak dalam ingatannya. Dia tidak suka menghitung, apalagi matematika. Tapi dia harus dapat nilai bagus kalau ingin lulus, jadi Jungkook harus ikut kelas tambahan atau dia akan gagal. Sadar dia sudah nyaris oleng, Jungkook menepuk pipinya dan mencubit sudut matanya supaya tetap terjaga. Akan jadi konyol kalau dia oleng ke tengah jalan dan tertabrak mobil. Ha ha.

 _Ah, sepatu pantopel itu lagi._

"Sudah kuduga," Jungkook menatap mata pria tinggi itu. "Kau pasti kabur."

"Kelasku baru saja berakhir."

Namjoon mendekat dengan raut wajah yang kusut, seperti ada banyak sekali beban yang siap meruntuhkan seluruh aset kharismatik di wajahnya yang halus. Jungkook harus akui bahwa Namjoon sangat tidak cocok dengan masalah, wajahnya jadi sedikit rusak dan dia kecewa melihat sisi rapuh dari pria tangguh itu. Ada iba dalam sudut hatinya yang tergerak untuk mengelus pipi lembut itu kemudian memeluknya hangat. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa. "Lalu kau tidak mengabariku, dan bahkan tidak berusaha datang ke _De'Lux_. Aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh, meskipun aku harus bersyukur untuk bertemu denganmu disini." Ia hendak menyentuh pundak Jungkook namun ditepisnya, "Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apakah melelahkan mengikuti kelas tambahan? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Kenapa Anda peduli tentang itu?"

"Mau makan nasi atau _ramyun_?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya pongah. "Pulang sana, aku mau cepat tidur."

"Atau eskrim?"

"Aku tidak bisa bedakan apakah Anda tengah bertanya atau sedang mabuk?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit menusuk relung dada Namjoon. Sadar telah menjadi bodoh, Namjoon menghela dan mencoba jadi lebih tenang. Mengatur respirasinya hingga ia lebih rileks dan kembali menatap Jungkook yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur kesal. Dia tahu Jungkook pasti marah padanya, setelah fakta menyedihkan yang disembunyikan bertahun-tahun, mustahil jika anak semuda dia akan diam saja. Tapi Namjoon tidak akan pernah menyerah, paling tidak dia harus menebus dosanya walau hanya secuil, tak lebih luas dari permukaan kertas A5. "Aku khawatir padamu, Jungkook-ah. Benar-benar peduli. Ini sudah cukup larut bagimu pulang sendirian ke rumah. Aku antar, ya?"

"Kenapa itu jadi penting?"

"Jungkook –"

" _Apa Anda sadar –_ " Jungkook menahan napasnya sesaat, " _–sudah tidak ada gunanya_. Sudah sangat lama sejak kau meninggalkan kami hingga aku sudah punya akal untuk berpikir rasional bahwa ini sudah _sangat_ terlambat bagimu memohon ampun dengan berbagai cara." Ia meneguk ludahnya sedikit berat kala mata Namjoon berubah, jadi lebih redup dan ada gurat kecewa disana. Mungkin ini terdengar begitu kurang ajar tapi, entahlah, Jungkook begitu marah melihat Namjoon di hadapannya. Dia kesal tatkala kehadiran Namjoon masih ada. Dia sebal karena Namjoon masih gigih berusaha mendekatinya dengan seribu satu alasan. Dan sesungguhnya dia benci melihat Namjoon kehilangan gagahnya dengan menjadi rapuh oleh kata-kata menusuknya saat menolak semua sikap murah hati Namjoon. _Dia adalah penyebab Namjoon menjadi selemah kupu-kupu dan dia benci dengan fakta itu._ "Aku tidak perlu lagi. Tidak perlu siapa-siapa. Semuanya akan berakhir sama, aku dan Taehyung, Anda dan Jihoon, akan terus hidup di jalan masing-masing. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Anda berusaha untuk berbuat baik padaku, menawarkan semua kebajikan dan fasilitas, memberikan uluran tangan dan senyum hangat, serta payung yang menjadi pelindung; _**tidak ada gunanya**_."

Jungkook menatap mata Namjoon yang bergetar, " _Bagiku, kau adalah orang jahat_."

Jika ditelaah lebih jauh, sesungguhnya itu _benar_. Bahwa Namjoon tak lebih dari seorang penjahat yang harus sirna dari muka bumi. Telah sangat kurang ajar untuk pergi begitu jauh dari keluarga kecilnya, meninggalkan satu cerita pahit yang harus mereka telan seperti obat, begitu lama hingga Namjoon bahkan tidak kuasa untuk menghitung. Bahkan membayangkannya saja dia tidak berani. Dia merasa sangat berdosa atas apa yang dilakukannya, dan dia selalu terhantui olehnya.

"Saat ini, mau Anda bicara benar sekali pun," Jungkook mendengus, "Bagiku kau berbohong."

"Anda tidak lebih dari orang yang kejam."

"Dan kupikir tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Setelah sekian lama kita mengenal sejauh ini, dengan fakta konyol bahwa kau adalah Ayahku, bagiku ini adalah _kutukan_. Tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan lagi jika bahkan dahulu kau meninggalkan kami." Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan menggebu seolah dadanya terasa begitu sesak oleh amarah. Dia merasa sangat kesal dan pening terasa begitu menusuk di ubun-ubunnya hingga ia nyaris gila. Pemandangan Namjoon yang memupuk airmata di kelopak tegasnya membuat Jungkook semakin lemah. "Biar saja ini mengalir. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku membencimu sebab aku memang tidak bisa. Kau sangat baik padaku, kau perhatian padaku, kau lembut, kau hangat, dan kau begitu mengayomi aku seperti Ayahku sendiri," kemudian ia tertawa setelah sadar tangisnya sudah lepas. " – _ah_ , aku sampai lupa kau adalah Ayahku. Ya, selama ini aku terus bertanya mengapa aku dengan bodohnya terus kepikiran tentangmu. Mengapa kau dengan mudahnya mengganggu fokusku dengan segala wibawa dan pesonamu, dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila saat aku _berani_ berdebar untukmu."

Lantas Namjoon diam-diam mendekat.

Sekuat tenaga ditahan tangisnya. Masih memindai Jungkook yang menunduk dan terisak memilukan. Jauh dalam benaknya teringat bagaimana Taehyung dulu menangis, persis bagaimana perawakan Jungkook saat ini. Nampak begitu lemah dan mungil, rapuh dan ringkih, membuatnya tergerak ingin memeluknya dengan lembut hingga sosoknya terdiam dan tenang. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu seenaknya. Dia harus menahan diri atau Jungkook akan benar-benar lari darinya. Maka dia hanya menatapi bagaimana Jungkook terus berceloteh dalam tangisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti –aku sangat bingung, bagaimana, bagaimana bisa –kau, aish.. kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini." Kemudian dia mengusap matanya meski airmatanya terus mengalir deras, "Maksudku, Paman –aku, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu; apakah Namjoon, atau Paman _–atau Ayah? Papa?_ Tapi aku tidak bisa, lidahku kaku untuk mengatakannya. _Bahkan rasanya aneh melihat dan bertemu denganmu setelah tahu fakta bahwa kau adalah Ayahku._ "

"Tidak apa, Jungkook." Namjoon melarikan jemarinya mengelus kepala anaknya. "Jika menangis itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan maka menangislah. Tidak semua laki-laki harus menahan sedihnya. Kau boleh menangis bahkan jika itu akan nampak seperti anak kecil," ia tersenyum kala Jungkook terisak dengan suara deguk menggemaskan. "Aku akan mendengar, bahkan untuk semua umpatanmu tentangku. Maki dan hina aku yang telah kurang ajar ini, Jungkook. Ayah bodoh yang tidak tahu diri ini, silahkan kau marahi aku sesuka hati. Pukul aku jika itu membuatmu lega –"

Namun ucapannya terhenti ketika Jungkook lantas memeluknya.

Dia terdiam dengan mata mengerjap. Separuh tidak menyangka dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Jungkook yang tidak dibayangkannya. Ia telah berpikir mungkin Jungkook akan meludahinya dan mencacinya sampai mampus hingga mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi oleh rasa benci dalam diri Jungkook. Namun ia dibuat bingung sekaligus terkejut oleh pelukan erat darinya, yang mana membuatnya terpaku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain membalas dekapan manis itu. Mengelus punggung yang bergetar oleh tangis yang tak jua mereda (bahkan semakin kencang) upaya menghantarkan ketenangan bagi yang lebih muda. Menggumamkan kalimat penenang dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit serak dan lembut, dengan harapan Jungkook mendengar dan berhenti menangis.

.

.

Jungkook terduduk setelah tangisnya berhenti.

Kepalanya mendongak ketika Namjoon sampai mengulurkan sekaleng kopi dingin padanya, tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan pria gagah itu duduk disampingnya. Lantas ia meminum kopinya diam, respirasinya masih belum begitu stabil untuk bicara banyak. Ia menunggu Namjoon untuk bicara, karena dia sudah kepalang penat dan ingin segera tidur.

"Tidak ada susu," kata Namjoon usai menikmati kopinya. "Jadi aku belikan kopi."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

" _Jungkook_ - _ah_ ," bahkan cara Namjoon memanggil namanya terdengar begitu kharismatik. Membuat empunya nama berdebar kurang ajar oleh panggilan sederhana itu. Jungkook menahan napasnya kepayahan, entah kenapa dia bisa begini kalut. Dia tidak mengerti pula bagaimana Namjoon mampu menjadikannya begitu dungu untuk merespon tindakannya. Namun ia hanya bisa diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Namjoon. "Mungkin ini sulit untukmu tapi... _maafkan aku_ ," kemudian ada desah menyedihkan dalam napasnya untuk melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku tidak kepikiran bahwa kau akan memaafkan aku tapi sungguh... _**aku minta maaf**_ ,"

Lama Jungkook diam dan meremas kaleng kopinya, "Untuk?"

" _Pergi dan menelantarkan kalian."_

Selanjutnya diam mengalun, menjadi musik usai Namjoon mengakui dosanya masa dulu. Ada Namjoon yang memerhatikan ekspresi tak terbaca dari Jungkook yang menatap jalanan kosong dan meremas kaleng kopinya berantakan. Ia menghela kemudian mengelus rambut Jungkook yang halus dan beraroma vanilla, teringat dulu Taehyung juga menyukai esens vanilla pada setiap barangnya. "Maaf telah menciptakan cerita konyol yang menyakitkan untukmu. Aku memang bodoh untuk kabur dan bersikap tidak peduli pada kalian. Tujuh belas tahun menghilang bagai pengecut dan akhirnya bertemu ketika takdir sudah bermain sampai sejauh ini," ia mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Menyedihkan, ya?"

"Tapi Jungkook –" ia melarikan jemari panjangnya ke tengkuk dingin Jungkook, meremasnya sesaat kemudian beralih menggengam jemari Jungkook yang membeku. Entah oleh embun dingin dari kaleng kopi atau karena udara malam yang menusuk, yang jelas jemari itu dengan cepat kembali hangat saat Namjoon memberi senyum menenangkan pada Jungkook yang lantas bersemu merah di pipi. Mata bulatnya berbinar menggemaskan penuh penasaran. " –bisakah kita mulai dari awal?"

"A-Apa... maksudnya?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebih lebar, tak ayal membuat Jungkook makin berani berdebar. Sialan dia dengan seribu satu pesonanya yang mematikan. _"Kita mulai hubungan kita dari awal._ Mari kita berhubungan sebagaimana mestinya; _ikatan Ayah dan anak yang manis_. Kita awali cerita ini dengan membina relasi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Ia berujar begitu tenang dan percaya diri. "Aku mengerti maksud pikiranmu, Jungkook. Maka dari itu aku membicarakan ini sebab aku peduli padamu, aku khawatir padamu, dan aku sayang padamu. Jika kau tersiksa dengan pemikiran mengapa aku selalu ada dalam benakmu hingga mengganggu, maka aku ingin berkata bahwa _aku juga merasakannya_ –" ia mengetuk dada kirinya tepat dimana jantungnya hinggap. " – _persis bagaimana kau mengalaminya_. Aku merasa aneh bahkan hanya karena melihat senyum manismu. Hanya karena kau bersikap begitu lugu dan menggemaskan di mataku. Hanya karena melihatmu tertawa dan makan dengan baik, hanya karena melihatmu tersenyum dengan tulus, hanya karena ada kau, Jungkook."

Jungkook dibuat terdiam.

"Ada rasa dimana aku memandangmu begitu berbeda," Namjoon menambahkan. " _Jauh_ dibanding aku melihat siapapun selama ini. _Lebih dalam_ dibanding aku memerhatikan istriku sendiri. _Seolah aku ingin terus bersamamu untuk satu alasan, seperti aku ingin terus melindungimu; memastikan kau hidup dengan baik dan tidak pernah merasa sedih atau susah oleh apapun,_ " lantas ia tersenyum simpul sembari mengelus jemari Jungkook, "Dan ketika aku tahu, nyatanya adalah kau anakku. _Kim Jungkook yang sudah tumbuh dewasa ini adalah anakku, yang telah hidup mandiri ini adalah anakku, yang telah lama berjuang dalam kejamnya dunia ini adalah anakku, yang telah lama kupikirkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, dihadapanku, adalah anakku –_ " ia berhenti sebentar, " _–sebab kau adalah anakku, buah hatiku, aku mengerti mengapa aku begitu tertarik padamu._ Mengapa aku terus kepikiran dan _nyaris_ obsesi padamu. _Mengapa ada rasa menggebu dalam diriku ini, tak lain karena kau anakku, yang sudah lama hinggap dalam bayanganku sejak lama, tanpa tahu bagaimana rupanya_. Dan kini berada di hadapanku dalam sosok tampan yang baik hati."

Rasanya ingin menangis saja, kata Jungkook dalam benaknya.

" _ **Maka dari itu, mari kita mulai dari awal."**_ Namjoon terkekeh ringan dan mengusap sudut mata Jungkook yang berair dan membengkak kemerahan. "Kau dan aku memulai satu cerita yang baru sebagai keluarga kecil yang manis. Kau bisa bergantung padaku setiap saat, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku padamu. Melihatmu jauh dariku membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah salah, tidak pernah memberi sedikit pun kesempatan bagimu untuk mencicipi bagaimana menjadi seorang _anak_ sebagaimana mestinya," ia mengelus rambut Jungkook lagi. "Sekarang, jika kau berkenan dan sudi untuk membantuku setidaknya sekali saja, kita bangun lagi semuanya. Mari terus berkontak dengan baik, jadikan aku Ayahmu yang sebenarnya. _Biarkan aku menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik untukmu meski itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk dimulai._ Tapi aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Aku akan sangat menyesal dan bisa sangat berdosa ketika bahkan mati sebelum aku bisa memberikanmu kasih sayang, itu terus membuatku kepikiran. _Bagaimana kalau aku mengasuhmu, sebelum aku benar-benar mati dan meninggalkan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku?"_

Jungkook merengek dan menggeleng lucu, "Kau tidak akan mati,"

"Yah, baiklah." Namjoon terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Jungkook gemas. "Aku mengatakannya supaya kau terpaksa melakukannya. Supaya kau mau menerima aku jadi Papamu, supaya hubungan kita membaik untuk seterusnya, aku tidak suka jauh darimu, nak." Ia mencubit pipi Jungkook yang semakin memerah entah oleh angin malam atau tersipu. "Umurku sudah tidak muda. Tahun akan terus berganti dan tidak seorang pun tahu kapan aku akan mati. Waktu akan berjalan begitu cepat jika aku tak segera mengatakan ini padamu. Tidak masalah jika kau menolak tapi sungguh, mungkin aku akan mati dengan satu penyesalan besar bersama raga kosongku di dalam peti bawah tanah."

"Jangan bicara mati terus,"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul, "Oke, Jungkook. Sekarang, serius, jadi bagaimana?"

" _Itu_ –" Jungkook mengulum bibirnya dan mendengung sebentar. " – _iya_ ,"

"Pintar." Lantas Namjoon tersenyum bahagia. Perasaan lega menjalar ke seluruh raganya hingga ia merasa seperti terbang. Ia memeluk Jungkook sebentar dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sayang pelipis Jungkook yang masih dingin. Ia kemudian balas menatap mata Jungkook yang berbinar cerah seperti anak kecil. Ia tertawa ringan atas bagaimana dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matanya, persis seperti Taehyung yang senang ketika ia membelikannya buku gambar. "Sekarang coba kau panggil aku,"

Lama Jungkook mengumpulkan keberanian, "P-Papa... _aish_ , apa itu terdengar aneh?"

"Tidak. Aku suka sekali."

Kemudian Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Papa... Papa... Papa..."

"Ya, begitu, manis." Namjoon mengusak rambut Jungkook. Mungkin dia akan terobsesi dengan rambut lebat anaknya yang satu ini. Karena dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti bermain dengan itu. "Terasa seperti aku baru saja mengajarkan bayi mengatakan Mama Papa, dan itu lucu. Aku merasa seperti baru saja menikah dan masih muda, astaga." Kemudian dia tertawa oleh lelucon garing itu, bahkan membuat Jungkook juga tertawa renyah dengan ekspresi Namjoon yang dibuat konyol. "Rasanya jadi terharu mendengarmu memanggilku Papa. Astaga, mungkin ini _lebay_ tapi aku jadi ingin menangis sebab kau sudi untuk mengakuiku sebagai Papamu, Jungkook."

"Karena _orang_ _tua_ harus dikasihani,"

Lantas Namjoon melotot dan mengetuk dahi Jungkook keras, "Tidak sopan."

Kemudian mereka tertawa. Lupa dengan konflik mereka. Lupa dunia, lupa waktu, lupa status mereka yang masing mengambang-ngambang seperti paus terdampar. Hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan obrolan santai yang mengocok perut, mereka dibuat lupa sudah mengalami kejadian konyol yang sempat menjadikan relasi mereka retak. Seketika kembali seperti yang lalu hanya iklan pasta gigi di televisi yang tidak penting. Begitulah, Jungkook dengan mudah menerima Namjoon sebagai Ayahnya setelah lama berperang dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Juga setelah Namjoon memohon dengan lirih dan tulus, mungkin Jungkook akan mencoba, meski mungkin akan sulit. Tapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa berhubungan dengan Namjoon adalah sesuatu yang salah. dia yakin Namjoon adalah orang yang baik dan mampu menjadi Ayah untuknya. Maka untuk apa dia menyia-nyiakannya?

Maka dia menghabiskan malam dengan tertawa bersama Namjoon.

Sampai lupa dunia. Lupa waktu. Lupa dimensi.

Bahkan tidak tahu, jika Taehyung di ujung sana. Memperhatikan, dengan senyuman lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _Hai! Astaga, iya ini udah lama banget sampai akhirnya update. Iya, lama banget 'kan? Maaf lho, serius aku ga tahu kalau kalian menunggu ini dengan begitu sabarnya, astaga, aku terharu ingin menangis. Seperti Jungkook, tapi aku gapunya Namjun yang bisa meluk aku (lah apaan)._

 _Iya iya, akhirnya update. Astagah aku senang akhirnya update._

 _Serius, di semester empat ini bener-bener hectic banget. Tiap waktu adalah rush hour kami, kampus yang warbyasah ya emang, huhuhuhu. Jadi maap banget ini updatenya lama._

 _Hm, gimana? Apakah ada penurunan feel...?_

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau suka eskrim rasa apa?"

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, mata bulatnya memindai dengan pandangan binar pada dua puluh varian eskrim warna-warni di hadapannya. Lama berpikir sampai akhirnya dia menunjuk rasa vanilla dengan taburan chocohip yang merata. Matanya menatap Namjoon dengan memohon yang lucu, hingga Namjoon terkekeh ringan dan melarikan jemari panjangnya mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Satu saja? Tidak mau dicampur dengan rasa yang lain?" dia menawarkan namun Jungkook menggeleng dengan mulut yang mencebik kecil. Jadi Namjoon mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan Jungkook memesan, lantas mengeluarkan dompetnya dan berjalan menuju kasir. "Dengan _green tea_ satu," tambahnya.

Selesai dengan pesanannya, Jungkook berlari kecil menghampiri Namjoon yang berdiri dengan senyum lembutnya, berjalan beriringan menuju meja nomor lima. "Terima kasih, Papa." Begitu kata Jungkook selama perjalanan kecilnya, masih agak gatal dan tak terbiasa dengan panggilan dekat seperti itu. Meski sebenarnya itu cukup nyaman baginya bisa menyebut seseorang sebagai _Papa_ nya. Mungkin pergi main dan dibelikan eskrim seperti ini terdengar semacam ide yang kekanakkan tapi Jungkook suka dengan apa yang dia lakukan ini.

"Kalian lama."

Meskipun kehadiran Jihoon masih mengusik pikirannya.

" _Aigoo_ , sudah mau habis?" Namjoon melotot sedikit kaget, melihat Jihoon sudah hampir menghabiskan satu porsi sedang eskrim _green tea_ favoritnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Dia mengoceh banyak tentang kemungkinan perut Jihoon yang akan sakit atau barangkali beku otak dan beberapa pemikiran aneh lainnya yang membuat Jihoon mencebik malas. Sedangkan Jungkook diam memerhatikan interaksi mereka berdua sambil menikmati eskrimnya. Menurutnya mereka terlihat lucu, lupakan fakta bahwa dia benci dengan Jihoon, melihat mereka berbincang saja rasanya menyenangkan. Sempat terpikir dibenaknya tentang bagaimana jika mereka jadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya dan ada hubungan manis antara dirinya dengan Jihoon. Mungkin itu akan jadi sangat konyol tapi siapa tahu itu bisa terjadi. "Kau sendiri yang langsung memesan dan lari,"

"Diam saja, deh." Jihoon menimpali gumaman Jungkook. "Tidak usah ikut campur."

Namjoon meremas lengan Jihoon mengingatkan, " _Son_... tidak baik bicara begitu."

Kemudian Jihoon terdiam dengan raut wajah yang menahan kesal. Ia menggigit pipi dalamnya supaya tidak membantah lagi, matanya berpaling jengah separuh amarah. Satu hal yang tidak dia suka dengan keberadaan Jungkook adalah bagaimana Namjoon memperlakukan saudaranya dengan begitu spesial seolah orang itu adalah satu hal berharga. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Itu membuatnya cemburu akan perhatian yang biasanya diberi untuknya, kemudian Jungkook tiba-tiba datang merebut semuanya seperti penggoda. Namjoon berdeham, "Setelah ini kita naik bianglala, oke?"

"Ayah –"

" _No protests, okay?"_ Namjoon menginterupsi rengekan Jihoon yang sudah dia antisipasi. Ia tahu Jihoon tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Pergi ke taman bermain saja, perlu waktu satu minggu penuh untuk membujuk anak itu mengatakan setuju. Dia tidak begitu suka keramaian apalagi mengantri untuk naik wahana. Itu jadi satu alasan mengapa Jihoon dan dia nyaris tidak pernah pergi ke tempat terbuka seperti ini. tapi satu hari dia dengar teman kantornya yang mengajak keluarganya pergi kesana dan setelah ia bercerita begitu, Jungkook terlihat senang. Jadi dia pikir mungkin ide bagus mengajak anak-anaknya pergi bermain dan sedikit panas-panasan. "Terus kita bisa masuk rumah hantu, dan taruhan, siapa yang akan paling sering berteriak ketakutan harus mentraktir soda dan _tteokbokki_."

Jungkook terlihat senang, "Terdengar seru."

"Apaan. Tidak mau, merepotkan."

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut hantu, 'kan?" Jungkook menyipitkan matanya sangsi, menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan curiga yang mengintimidasi sehingga Jihoon melotot marah. Ia tidak segan memukul kepala Jungkook dengan sendok di tangannya dan memekik tidak terima, "Enak saja! Jangan karena tubuhmu besar seperti kuli bangunan begitu berarti kau hebat! Kecil begini aku tidak takut apapun, hantu _sih_ tidak ada apa-apanya! Malah bukannya anak cengeng dan manja kayak kamu yang berteriak paling kencang di sepuluh detik pertama?" Jihoon balas menantang hingga Jungkook balas memukul kepala Jihoon dan perang mulut terjadi. Terus balas omongan dan berdebat dengan _mulut_ _bocor_ mereka hingga mengundang tatapan penasaran dari beberapa orang sebab suara mereka cukup keras untuk didengar. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh ringan.

Lucu melihat mereka bertengkar.

Tidak selalu sebagai saudara saling mengasihi dan pelukan. Terkadang pertunjukan seperti ini cukup menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Sebab satu sudut di benak Namjoon percaya, dengan interaksi aneh seperti itu mereka akan cepat akrab dan saling membutuhkan. Seperti bagaimana dirinya dengan Kakaknya, tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, dan dia selalu rindu padanya yang tengah bekerja di Paris sebagai Direktur Golden Lee Grup cabang ke dua belas. Dia berharap Jihoon dan Jungkook juga punya hubungan seperti itu, dimana mereka sering bertengkar namun saling menyayangi.

"Ayah –! Dia menarik rambutku –argh! Ayah –!"

Dan Jungkook tidak mau kalah, "Papa –argh! Wajahku –Papa! Sakit, Papa –! Jauhkan Jihoon dariku!"

"Kau dulu menjauh dariku!"

"Lepas dulu tangan baumu, sialan!"

Jihoon melotot, "Heh, ampas _kimchi_! Jauhkan dulu tangan babimu dari rambutku – _ya_! Sakit!"

"Makanya jangan –argh! Papa, dia mau mematahkan gigiku!"

"Bohong! Ish, dasar pengadu! Ayah –!"

Mungkin dua anaknya ini akan jadi sedikit merepotkan saat bertengkar.

Namjoon menghela, " _Holy, Kids_..."

..

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _ **[**_ _Vkook both KookV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _Let me breathe, just for a second._

 _.._

* * *

Jimin itu tuli.

Bila sudah dihadapkan pada rengekkan Taehyung yang menolak ide bagusnya. Saat Jimin pikir dia sudah terlalu bodoh untuk duduk menonton kisah pacarnya yang seperti episode memilukan drama terkenal, sebut saja _Endless_ _Love_ , dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan bertindak. Dia tidak bisa diam saja ketika belahan hatinya menderita sendirian. Pun bila dia harus merasakannya juga, itu lebih baik ketimbang menatapi seseorang yang dicintai seperti tanpa jiwa selama berhari-hari. Dia memutuskan untuk terus berdiri tegap di sisi Taehyung. Tidak peduli bahkan itu akan terlihat sangat konyol atau justru menyedihkan tetapi kebahagiaan Taehyung yang menurutnya jadi poin utama resolusi hidupnya saat ini.

Dia mungkin tidak tahu banyak tapi dia cukup mengerti seberapa besar penderitaan Taehyung. Bahkan sejak kecil pemuda manis itu sudah memendam luka sendirian, seolah dia tidak punya seorang pun yang bisa ia percaya untuk berbagi, seolah ia hidup seorang diri, seolah luka yang dimilikinya hanyalah satu buah goresan kecil tanpa makna. Tanpa bisa dia tahu semua luka itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, membuatnya _jatuh_ terlalu _dalam_ hingga mungkin tak seorang pun mampu membantunya keluar dari sana. Namun mungkin Tuhan masih memberi satu _kesempatan_ bagi Taehyung untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat bahwa ada Jimin yang setia. Ada Jimin yang mendengar, melihat, memeluk, dan membawanya dalam satu ketenangan yang hakiki.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Puteri."

Taehyung mendelik, "Aku bukan perempuan."

"Tapi kamu cantik –argh! Iya, maaf." Jimin merengut setelah Taehyung memukul kepalanya dengan keras, lantas dengan sebal membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Berlari kecil menuju sisi kemudi dan segera memasang _seatbelt_ nya dengan rapi. Dengan cepat menyalakan mesin dan hendak memasukkan perseneling kalau dia tidak mendapat sinyal tatapan dari Taehyung di sampingnya. Jimin mengernyit sesaat, "Ada apa?"

Taehyung mengerjap, melarikan jemari kurusnya mengelus kepala Jimin. "Sakit tidak?"

Astaga, Jimin ingin menjerit. Sekitar lima sampai tujuh detik lalu, Taehyung sangat beringas memukulnya seperti petinju kemudian menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca dan menggunakan suara manisnya yang dalam untuk bertanya _'apakah itu sakit?'_ dan itu membuat Jimin nyaris pingsan atas sikap lucu dari Taehyung. Maksudnya, demi Tuhan, terbuat dari apa hatinya itu. Dan bodohnya dia hanya diam ketika Taehyung masih memainkan rambutnya, sedikit merona dengan perhatian kecil darinya yang dirasa begitu manis. "Aku sudah kebal dengan pukulanmu, _Sweets_. Ya tapi jika demi mendapatkan usapan lembut darimu seperti ini, aku rela dipukul setiap saat." Ia meraih telapak tangan Taehyung yang hangat lantas mengecupnya kecil, "Rasanya menenangkan. Aku suka,"

Ketika semburat lucu di pipi Taehyung muncul, Jimin tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kita pergi, oke?" kemudian Jimin menatap Taehyung lama sekali hingga ia berani memberi satu kecupan panjang di bibir Taehyung yang sama hangatnya. Terasa manis sekali sampai dia nyaris lupa waktu, tidak akan berhenti kalau saja Taehyung tidak memukul dadanya hingga terbatuk memalukan. Dia hanya tertawa kala Taehyung mendelik sebal dan menggerutu tentang betapa ia kesal dengan kebiasaan Jimin saat berciuman. "Tapi kau suka-suka saja, tuh."

"Terserah!"

.

.

"Jimiiin!" Taehyung melipat tangannya didada, merengut sebal. "Cepat sedikit!"

Yang dipanggil membalas ' _ya'_ seadanya dan buru-buru pergi setelah kerepotan dengan seorang gadis sekolahan yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dan menumpahkan es kopi ke baju santainya. Sempat heboh dengan teriakan perempuan itu, Jimin nyengir saja dan bersikap biasa hendak menjauh. Tapi mungkin benar kata orang kalau menjadi ganteng itu susah, jadi gadis itu (Taehyung yakin seratus persen) sengaja menyentuh Jimin dan mencari perhatian. Jadi Taehyung mendengus dan melangkah pergi sebab Jimin terlalu sibuk mengurusi bajunya yang basah. Jimin tersenyum jahil, menggelitik dagu Taehyung sambil terkekeh ketika Taehyung merengek. "Cemburu, ya?"

"Tidak!" lantas Taehyung melepas rangkulan Jimin dan jalan menghentak. "Cepat, panas, tahu!"

"Astaga, iya, Sayangku Cantikku Manisku." Jimin berujar gemas dan berlari mengejar Taehyung yang masih merengut tidak mau menatap Jimin barang satu lirik. Jimin tertawa saja mendiamkannya, tanpa perlu dia tanya pun dia tahu Taehyung barusan cemburu. Ah, manisnya. Jimin hanya diam berjalan sedikit lebih lambat hingga berada dibelakang Taehyung dan memandangnya, mengikuti kemana pacarnya itu pergi. Sebenarnya ini cukup membingungkan ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung masuk ke kantornya, dengan kepala tertunduk, berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan dan ragu memintanya pergi jalan-jalan. Bahkan berani mengatakan _kencan_ padanya. Itu agak aneh bahkan dia sampai rela mendekat dan bertingkah manis menggunakan _aegyeo_ dan satu ciuman untuk meminta Jimin membawanya pergi ke taman bermain yang sangat ramai seperti ini. Tapi Jimin hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung, lagipula dia tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak.

Dia senang saja melihat Taehyung jadi berbinar ketika memilih diantara sekian banyak varian eskrim dihadapannya. Masih sama seperti Taetae yang hampir _ngeces_ kalau sudah didepan lemari pendingin penuh eskrim dan es loli ketika mereka sekolah dulu. Rautnya masih sama menggemaskan dan manis, membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika Taehyung sudah lupa cemburunya dan menarik Jimin, berseru senang menunjuk rasa taro yang susah payah dia cari sejak tadi. "Oke, pesanlah yang kau suka."

"Iya, kamu yang bayar, kan?" Taehyung tertawa memakan eskrimnya. "Jimin pesan rasa apa?"

"Rasa cintaku padamu."

Usai mengatakannya, Jimin tertawa dengan reaksi konyol dari wajah Taehyung yang dia buat sedemikian jelek –meski akhirnya akan jadi lucu. Jimin berujar santai untuk memesan rasa vanilla dan membiarkan Taehyung berceloteh banyak hal, sebagian besar tentang bagaimana Jimin selalu terbuka pada hubungan mereka dan itu cukup mengganggunya dengan tatapan orang terhadapnya. Tapi Jimin hanya menukikkan alisnya heran lantas memberi satu ciuman, lantas Taehyung memekik dan mencubit bibir Jimin dan kembali mengomel tentang kebiasaan buruk Jimin yang satu itu. "Sah saja dong aku mau cium-cium kamu, kan sudah sah –aduh!" Jimin mengusap telinganya yang baru dipelintir, "Lagipula kenapa terus memikirkan kata orang, sih. Ini hubungan kita jadi tidak perlu dengar omongan orang bila itu menyakitimu. Itu adalah hakku untuk sentuh-sentuh kamu –argh! Iya, ampun, _Princess_."

"Jangan panggil aku _Princess_!"

.

.

"Jimin,"

"Hm?"

Taehyung menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, tatapannya terlempar pada pemandangan di hadapannya hingga ia tersenyum kecil. Rambutnya diterpa angin hingga menari-nari, ada jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan bicara tentang panggilannya barusan. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi tinggi seperti ini? selama ini kan kamu pendek, nah, makanya aku ajak naik bianglala biar merasa tinggian dikit, gitu."

"Hm, pacarku memang paling jahat."

Taehyung tertawa, kencang sekali, sampai satu orang di seberang bianglala mereka menoleh penasaran. Nampaknya dia bahagia sekali dengan ucapan Jimin barusan. Jimin tersenyum saja, berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana cantiknya Taehyung saat tertawa lebar seperti itu. Bagaimana dia terlihat manis ketika melepas semua penat dan duka dalam benaknya meski untuk sesaat, juga bagaimana dia terlihat begitu bebas seperti burung yang beterbangan. Dia akan merekam momen ini untuk selamanya, setelah sekian lama dia melihat Taehyung terkurung dalam penjara luka selama bertahun-tahun. "Habis ini mau main kemana lagi? Masih ada banyak waktu,"

"Hm... rumah hantu?"

Mungkin saja cuaca tengah cerah, matahari beteriak begitu kencangnya hingga Jimin nyaris merengek hampir meleleh tapi seketika suasana hati Jimin mendung. Petir menyambar kala Taehyung dengan polosnya berkata ingin pergi ke wahana konyol (menurutnya) yang orang sebut rumah hantu. Dia tidak ingin Taehyung kecewa dengan satu penolakan halus tapi sisi lain dirinya berteriak pilu ketakutan. Ya, katakan Jimin banci dengan memiliki ketakutan seperti anak bocah tapi, astaga, entah Taehyung memang lupa pacarnya takut setan atau dia _sengaja_? Jimin menggigit bibirnya dalam diam, menatap Taehyung begitu ragu untuk merespon, takut-takut melukai hatinya. "Harus kesana, ya?"

"Iya lah!" Taehyung merengut lucu, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa jatuh harga diriku untuk memohon dengan _aegyeo_ padamu untuk menyeretmu kemari? Kalau kau tidak lupa, kau berkata ingin melakukan apapun untukku supaya bahagia. Wujudkan saja sekarang," ujarnya begitu menantang dan begitu menohok Jimin yang sudah hampir mati dan ingin loncat saja dari bianglala. Dia menganga kecil dengan sikap aneh Taehyung yang jadi manja dan pemaksa. Meski terkadang dia rindu sifat menggemaskan yang satu itu tapi nyatanya perangai itu membuat Jimin cukup kerepotan untuk menghadapi maut. "Sayang, aku rela naik kora-kora tanpa pegangan atau niagara-gara tanpa sabuk pengaman dibanding masuk rumah hantu. Taetae, kamu tidak lupa aku takut setan, 'kan?" ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mencoba ber- _aegyeo_ dengan mulutnya yang dicebikkan, mata bulat yang coba dibesar-besarkan, dan suara yang ia buat melengking manis, memohon pada Taehyung agar cabut gugatan. "Kau rela melihatku mati di dalam wahana neraka seperti itu? Jangan tega, _Sweets_. Sumpah, begini saja, aku akan lakukan apa pun bahkan melakukan tari perut di tengah-tengah sana asal tidak masuk rumah hantu."

" _Ya_! Memalukan, berani kau lakukan itu, putus hubungan!"

Lantas Jimin bangkit dan duduk disamping Taehyung, menggelayutinya seperti monyet. "Ayolah, Taetae yang manis dan baik hati. Kau ini malaikat, jangan membuatku mati sebelum kita menikah dan bisa bergerumul diatas ranjang alias aku menidurimu –aw!" rengekannya terputus kala Taehyung dengan cepat membenturkan kepala mereka berdua begitu sadisnya. Mata Taehyung membulat tajam atas respon ucapan Jimin yang dirasa begitu vulgar. Jimin terkekeh sok polos dan Taehyung mendengus, membuang wajah panasnya ke sisi lain. Dia sempat berpikir kotor mesti dalam hitungan sekon; tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka _mungkin_ sampai pada jenjang yang lebih serius dan berakhir pada ranjang. Dia berpikir tentang kemungkinan Jimin menggagahinya, pasti itu akan sangat seksi jika Jimin melakukannya. Apalagi dia sempat kedapatan lihat bentuk tubuh Jimin tanpa kemeja kerjanya. Sialnya itu sungguhan seksi dan ingatan itu membuatnya semakin membara dalam diam. "Tidak ada penolakan. Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk berkencan denganmu, jadi kau harus ikut kataku. Masuk rumah hantu atau putus."

"Tapi Taehyung –"

Cepat Taehyung menoleh dengan alis tertekuk kesal, " _Rumah hantu atau putus?_ "

"O-Oke... rumah hantu."

.

.

"Taehyuuuuung! Aku mau mati."

Usai bergulat dengan rasa takutnya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, Jimin berhasil masuk rumah hantu dan keluar dengan selamat. Secara fisik, ya. Tapi wajahnya berantakan seperti habis disedot raganya oleh para dementor brengsek. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya kosong berair, persendiannya melemas hingga dalam hitungan detik Jimin terjatuh memalukan, peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang menertawakannya. Jimin sudah lelah berpacu jantung di dalam sana dan dia ingin punya waktu untuk sekadar merasakan pingsan. Dia bahkan tidak kuat untuk mendelik pada Taehyung yang terkikik dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan, mendudukkannya di bangku kayu dan memberikannya permen mint dan air mineral. "Payah deh, bos besar kok takut hantu. Kalau restorannya diganggu setan gimana dong? Karyawannya disuruh ngusir mereka, gitu?"

"Aku menghabiskan sepuluh juta untuk menyewa pengusir hantu."

"Kau ini idiot atau apa? Mana ada yang seperti itu, kau ditipu!" Taehyung mengacak gemas rambut Jimin dan terbahak lagi. Berusaha tak acuh pada Jimin yang masih menggerutu dan minum banyak-banyak. Ekspresi Jimin terlihat konyol jadi Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, tentu dia tahu betul Jimin punya rasa takut pada hantu dan dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Entahlah, dia ingin sesekali mengerjai pacarnya yang bahkan lebih sering jahil padanya. Dia puas melakukan itu pada Jimin, seperti bagaimana mereka dulu masuk rumah hantu dengan paksaan Taehyung dan berakhir Jimin tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Itu memori menyenangkan diingat. "Maafkan aku, memang seseram itu, apa? Kan kau juga tahu yang di dalam itu hanya tipuan. Hantu itu cuma bohongan, mereka staff wahana dengan kostum hantu, kenapa takut begitu, hm?" dia menahan tawanya lagi saat Jimin mendelik, "Ya, jangan tatap aku begitu. Saat ini, kau lebih seram dibanding hantu itu. Sudahlah, jangan lupa umurmu sudah hampir dua puluh enam. Masih saja takut setan seperti banci."

Ingatkan bahwa dalam diri polos Taehyung ada satu setan yang bernama jahil. Jimin mendengus sebal dan mencibir dengan sarkasme dari Taehyung barusan. Wajah pacarnya memang manis dan cantik tapi kalau sudah iseng mengerjainya seperti ini Jimin jadi gemas sendiri ingin menonjok wajah menggemaskannya itu. Oh, atau mungkin satu ciuman termasuk?

" _Y-Ya!_ " Taehyung menepuk pipi Jimin menjauh, "Jangan cium-cium! Ini tempat terbuka."

Jimin menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menyeringai jahil. "Tapi sudah terlanjur. Dan kau yang paling tahu kalau satu ciuman saja tidak akan cukup untukku, jadi kemari dan berikan satu lagi. Atau lima." Dia berujar begitu menggoda hingga dada Taehyung sesak menahan gemuruh. Dia memang berkata penolakan dan memekik tidak suka tapi jauh dalam logikanya, dia suka saat Jimin menciumnya tiba-tiba dalam kesempatan yang sempit. Sesungguhnya dia suka dicium ditempat umum dan digoda seperti tadi, terlalu cepat membakar rasionalitas dalam otaknya hingga ia nyaris merengek minta dicium lagi oleh Jimin. Lebih banyak dan lebih intens, kalau perlu hingga Taehyung terbang ke angkasa. "Oke, yang tadi itu sudah keberapa, ya? Saking banyaknya aku lupa menghitung."

"Sudah dua belas!" Taehyung mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Rupanya Jimin benar-benar menggunakan lidah panasnya untuk teknik berciuman. Taehyung ingin pingsan saja rasanya, jemarinya bergetar hebat, dadanya bergemuruh seperti gempa, perutnya melilit geli, dan wajahnya panas sekali hampir membuat kepalanya meledak dan hancur berkeping; selaras dengan akal sehatnya yang menguap entah kemana. Tapi bodohnya Taehyung malah makin tergoda. "Sudah cukup cium-ciumnya, napasku habis."

Dengan ungkapan lucu begitu, Jimin terpingkal.

"Tidak usah tertawa."

Tapi Jimin masih terbahak meski suaranya melemah. Ia mengatur respirasinya usai puas tertawa mendapati Taehyung terus menyentuh bibir merahnya yang berkilau oleh liur mereka detik lalu. Ia bernapas dalam, menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya ke bangku dan menatap Taehyung yang masih asyik oleh pikirannya. Entah apa. Jimin yang pada dasarnya tidak suka keheningan bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berkencan denganku?" ia melarikan jemarinya untuk merapikan rambut Taehyung yang terbang tertiup angin. Suara rendahnya membuat Taehyung menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum begitu transparan, mengikuti langkah Jimin merebahkan punggung pegalnya. "Kau jadi manja dan minta ini itu padaku, setelah bertahun-tahun, kau melakukan ini dihadapanku. _Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa ini bukan kencan kita, Taehyung._ Biarkan aku mendengar luka itu, tidak apa. Sebab aku tidak mau terus berpura-pura bahwa semua ini normal, _tidak_ , _kau bukan Kim Taehyung_. Jadi cepat jawab aku dan katakan dengan jujur; untuk apa kau membawaku kemari dan menjadikanku objek mainanmu?"

Untaian kata yang tersusun begitu dingin dan kaku membuat Taehyung meremang.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah dia lupa bagaimana caranya melempar kata. Dia dibuat bodoh untuk terdiam dan merenung, melewatkan waktu begitu sia-sia dan bermain-main dengan ancaman Jimin yang terdengar begitu menakutkan. Dia sadar telah salah membawa Jimin dalam sandiwara konyolnya hari ini. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Jimin akan berkata seperti itu, pada akhirnya, sejauh apapun Taehyung membawanya dalam skenario buatannya, Jimin akan mencium kebodohan dalam drama abal-abal itu. Namun ia sudah kepalang idiot untuk sekadar berpikir panjang, hanya Jimin yang dia punya untuk saat ini dan Taehyung sudah lelah menimbang semua perbuatannya. Dia lelah berpikir dan ia ingin cepat saja, meski tahu bahwa Jimin akan menjadi radar kebodohannya tanpa cela. "Maafkan aku..."

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Taehyung."

" _Aku lelah –_ " Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, " _–aku rindu Papa._ "

Jawaban singkat itu menusuk relung hati Jimin, membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas genggamannya pada jemari Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat dingin. Rahang Jimin mengeras menahan amarah, matanya bergetar menahan tangis, takut-takut dia terbawa emosi. Susah payah Jimin menelan semua umpatan dalam benaknya dan menghela begitu panjang, "Kau tidak perlu sebodoh ini. Jelaskan padaku dengan benar, buat apa kau menyeretku kemari?! Buat apa kau memohon untuk kemari?! Apa itu bahkan ada urusannya dengan pak tua brengsek itu? Kalau dia bilang lupakan, maka lupakan saja dia! Kenapa –"

" _Mereka disini."_ Taehyung berujar lirih, memotong ucapan Jimin. "Aku mengikuti mereka."

"A-Apa...?"

Dengan perlahan dan hati yang tidak siap, Jimin melepas pandang dari Taehyung dan memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok di belakang punggung bergetar Taehyung. Mereka bertiga, tidak terlalu dekat juga tidak terlalu jauh, ada Namjoon; Jungkook dan Jihoon berjalan beriringan. Tertawa bahagia dan tidak tahu bahwa _satu_ _bagian_ mereka tengah merintih pilu dalam dekapan Jimin. Jimin dibuat termangu oleh adegan konyol yang dia lihat. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung berpikir begitu bodohnya untuk pergi kemari demi melihat kebahagiaan _keluarga_ nya sedang dirinya bahkan nyaris mati tersiksa? Jimin tidak habis pikir oleh perangai Taehyung yang kelewat idiot untuk bermain peran selama hampir dua jam hanya untuk lebih dekat dengan keluarga bangsat yang dia miliki. Jemari Jimin mengepal kuat hingga bergetar, mengirim impuls bagi Taehyung untuk mengelusnya lembut.

Mata mereka bersitatap dalam diam, begitu lama, dengan gelombang emosi yang berbeda jauh. Jimin mati-matian menahan murka, dia ingin sekali berteriak nelangsa melihat Taehyung tersenyum begitu idiot dengan mata berkaca nyaris menumpahkan bulir matanya yang berharga. Jimin merasa gagal untuk sekian kali, betapa bodoh dia untuk mengikuti alur bodoh yang diciptakan Taehyung yang justru menyeretnya dalam kubangan luka lebih dalam lagi. Jimin merutuki dirinya yang selalu berakhir gagal menyembuhkan luka Taehyung, ketika dia justru hanya menambah luka baru untuknya. Dia merasa begitu payah dan tidak berguna, ketika Taehyung hanya diam dan menikmati pedihnya menderita. "Kau idiot, Taehyung."

" _Ya, aku tahu."_ Taehyung terisak, masih menahan airmatanya jatuh. _"Tapi tak apa."_

"Kau lebih idiot dibanding monyet di kebun binatang."

Taehyung tersenyum lebih lebar, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi tak masalah."

" _Kau_ –" Jimin menggeram rendah, jemarinya naik meremas rambut Taehyung begitu erat dan gemetar menahan emosinya sendiri. Takut melukai terkasihnya, " _–sakit jiwa. Kau gila, Taehyung_."

Kemudian Taehyung hanya tertawa ringan.

Sebab mungkin Jimin berkata benar, _bahwa Taehyung sudah gila_.

Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dia gila dan putus asa.

* * *

Dengan kepayahan Jungkook berlari.

Mengerjar sosok Jihoon yang berjalan santai dan berada jauh di depannya. Ia tidak mengira makhluk kecil seperti itu punya kemampuan berjalan sangat cepat seperti semut. Ya, meski dia ingat Jihoon pernah merebut medali perak dalam marathon tahun lalu. Tapi dia sungguh tidak tahu Jihoon benar-benar sangat cepat dalam melangkah. Jungkook hampir kehabisan napas mengejar saudaranya itu, sampai akhirnya ia bisa meraih lengan mungil Jihoon dan menariknya pelan. Jihoon menatapnya bingung, diam menunggu Jungkook yang tengah mengatur napasnya dan mengelap keringatnya. "Papa bilang pulang bersama."

"Apa? Tidak mau!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?!" Jungkook ikut tersulut emosi, "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat, dasar cebol."

"Hei!"

Tidak peduli mau sekencang apa Jihoon meronta, nyatanya Jungkook jauh lebih kuat untuk menyeret Jihoon ke sisi barat gedung sekolah menemui Namjoon yang menuggu di dalam mobil. Jungkook merasa jengkel dengan kelakukan Jihoon yang sangat kekanakkan. Terus menolak bila itu berarti harus bersamanya, melibatkan Jungkook, dan segala sesuatu tentang itu. Jungkook juga sama tidak sukanya pada Jihoon tapi dia biasa saja jika Namjoon berusaha mengakrabkan mereka berdua. Menurutnya itu sah saja sebab mereka ini bersaudara; meski Jungkook masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima.

"Aku tidak mau –hei! Pelan-pelan!"

Jihoon menyempatkan diri memukul lengan Jungkook yang baru saja mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam mobil. Ketika Jungkook mengambil tempat disampingnya, Jihoon memukul habis kepala Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu. Dia terus memekik bahkan ketika Namjoon menengahi. " _Son_ , tidak ada salahnya 'kan, pulang bersama. Itu bagus untuk kalian mengakrabkan diri, lagipula bukannya aku terhitung jarang menjemputmu? Kau pernah sekali berkata ingin dijemput Ayah, kan?"

"Ya tapi tidak mau dengan dia!" Jihoon mendelik pada Jungkook, "Pilih aku turun atau dia yang turun?"

Namjoon menghela, "Tidak ada. Kalian semua duduk yang tenang di belakang, kita pulang sekarang. jangan ada protes, Jihoon-ah. Ayolah, kau tidak bisa selamanya benci saudaramu." Dia berujar begitu tenang dan tajam, berupaya Jihoon mendengar dan mengalah. Dia tahu Jihoon sangat membenci Jungkook entah apa alasannya tapi jelas dia tidak ingin kedua anaknya saling membenci. Pada akhirnya mereka akan saling menyayangi layaknya saudara. "Nah, kalian mau makan pizza?"

"Mau!"

Jungkook berseru senang, Jihoon mencibir, "Dengan pinggiran keju. Jangan sosis."

"Kenapaaa? Lebih enak pinggiran sosis, tahu."

"Suka-suka aku! Ayah bertanya padaku, bukan padamu."

Jungkook merengut, "Papa bertanya pada kita berdua. Aku tidak mau pinggiran keju, rasanya aneh!"

"Yasudah tidak usah makan!"

"Jihoon, Jungkook, hentikan." Namjoon baru saja memasang seatbelt, hendak menginjak pedal gas dan melaju kalau saja kedua anaknya tidak bertengkar lagi. Kali ini dia penat mendengar Jihoon dan Jungkook bertengkar, bukannya apa, mereka sangat berisik jika sudah adu mulut. Namjoon memang berpikir itu adalah lucu tapi lama-lama dia muak mendengar mulut keran bocor dari dua bocah yang bahkan hanya meributkan pinggiran pizza. Namjoon memijit keningnya yang berkerut, "Kita pesan dua pizza untuk kalian, bagaimana? Satu dengan pinggiran keju dan satu pinggiran sosis. Kurasa itu cukup adil? Ayolah, kalian sebenarnya lucu saat bertengkar tapi aku capek melihatnya terus menerus. Jihoon, Jungkook, _please_... jadilah akrab dan berhenti adu mulut. Aku meluangkan waktu bekerja bukan untuk mendengar kalian berantem seperti anak kecil. Kalian sudah besar, ingat?"

Suara Namjoon yang berat memantul-mantul. Menggetarkan kedua hati bocah yang terdiam kaku di sisi belakang. Keduanya merengut, merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati. Mereka sama-sama tahu Namjoon adalah pria sibuk di kantornya, satu keajaiban pria itu mampir untuk menjemput mereka bahkan makan bersama. Seharusnya mereka mendengar dan bersikap dewasa. Ya, kali ini Namjoon benar-benar marah. Dia serius dengan ucapan dinginnya barusan, itu membuat Jihoon maupun Jungkook menyesal dalam hati. Jemari dimainkan kasar, dan Jihoon yang pertama bersua. "Maaf, Ayah."

"Aku juga minta maaf," Jungkook menimpali. "Pinggiran pizza keju juga boleh."

Jihoon menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang menunduk sedih. "Tidak apa, sosis juga enak."

Jungkook menoleh cepat, matanya berkilat penuh tanya. Menerka-nerka dengan ucapan Jihoon yang tak diduga olehnya. Dia tidak tahu Jihoon akan berkata demikian, seperti saudara yang mengalah untuk dirinya. Seperti itulah, bahkan Jihoon memandanginya lebih lembut dibanding biasanya. Jungkook mengerjap lama sekali, masih dalam kebingungannya, sampai suara Namjoon yang syahdu menginterupsi dan ia merasakan mobil bergetar. Mesin menyala. "Nah, begitu dong. Kalian sebenarnya manis bersama seperti itu. Akurlah kalian, jangan harus kumarahi dulu baru sadar. Ah, anak-anak."

Kemudian mereka putus pandangan. Jungkook menoleh ke kanan, Jihoon ke kiri. Sama-sama membuang muka dan merutuki diri. Berujar tentang betapa konyol adegan barusan, berlagak seperti saudara sungguhan dengan bersikap sok manis. Itu menggelikan untuk diingat, dan jika dipikir-pikir, buat apa mereka melakukan hal konyol begitu.

Mobil melaju perlahan, baru lima detik bergerak ketika Jihoon melihat Taehyung mengintip dari kejauhan. Sorot matanya penuh luka, penasaran, bercampur bahagia. Jihoon tidak tahu ada persaaan campur aduk seperti itu. Dan dia tidak bisa diam saja hingga ia menepuk bahu kokoh Namjoon menyuruhnya berhenti dan meloncat keluar mobil. Mengabaikan teriakan Namjoon yang kebingungan oleh tingkah gegabah Jihoon yang seperti monyet lepas. Jihoon masa bodoh, dia terlampau sakit melihat mata Taehyung detik lalu. Dia tahu Taehyung terluka, Taehyung pasti sedih melihat adegan konyol keluarga kecil ini. Dia begitu bodoh untuk tidak berada di sisi Taehyung pada saat-saat menyedihkan hidup Kakaknya itu. Jihoon melangkah begitu cepat, nyaris berlari mengejar Taehyung yang sudah kabur. " _Hyung_!"

Deru napas Taehyung bahkan terdengar pilu.

"Kenapa berlari?" Jihoon meremas pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang kurus. "Kau takut bertemu denganku? Kau tidak ingin bertemu aku lagi, _hyung_?"

"Astaga, tidak. Aku baru ingat, _uhm_ , ya –aku harus kerja sekarang."

Jihoon tahu Taehyung pasti akan lari, jadi dia mengeratkan cekikannya. Menatap nyalang pada Taehyung yang masih menampilkan raut terluka pada wajahnya yang berpeluh dan pucat. Jihoon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, merasa sepenuhnya iba pada sosok baik hati dan tegar dihadapannya. Ia menarik lembut lengan kurus Taehyung, hampir saja menjadi murka. "Jangan pergi seperti orang bodoh," itu katanya setelah lama terdiam. Ia tidak kuasa melihat Taehyung semakin tersiksa oleh keadaan tapi Jihoon pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa supaya Kakaknya menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Meski pria itu banyak tersenyum di depannya, ia tahu, itu adalah fana. Ia menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara pantopel yang bergemeletuk memekakkan keheningan. Namjoon disana, tersenyum lembut dan hangat. Yang mana membuat Taehyung gemetar nyaris kehabisan napas. Jihoon dapat merasakan debaran gila itu hanya dengan menyentuh kulit dingin Taehyung.

"Ikutlah bersama kami, Taehyung."

.

.

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Itu adalah makna dari kata takdir bagi Kim Taehyung. Ketika ia dengan bodohnya kembali mengikuti Namjoon dan adik-adiknya bercengkerama. Ia sudah berusaha tidak terlihat tapi takdir selalu berakhir menyeramkan jika sudah _bermain_ dengan Taehyung. Sejak tadi dia dibuat gugup oleh keberadaan Namjoon yang menyetir di sampingnya. Suasana di dalam mobil begitu canggung, tidak ada suara, hanya deru mesin dan lantunan musik dari radio yang memecah sunyi. Taehyung terus berdoa tanpa suara, sembari memainkan jemarinya begitu pasrah. Menunggu dengan sabar ketika Namjoon berkata akan mampir membeli pizza dan beberapa snack.

Lalu dia dibuat merana lagi.

Ketika mobil kembali berhenti, untuk arti sesungguhnya. Tujuan telah tercapai, mereka sampai di rumah megah Namjoon. Warnanya coklat pastel, sama seperti rumahnya yang dulu. Aromanya masih dominasi kayu manis dan vanilla, seperti rumahnya yang dulu. Banyak bunga mawar tumbuh di halaman rumahnya, sama seperti rumahnya dulu. Interior dan kesederhanaan Namjoon dalam menata bahkan begitu persis ketika mereka berada dalam satu rumah yang dulu, yang sudah lama terbengkalai dimakan rayap. Lantainya sama persis, suasananya sama, bahkan kehangatannya begitu identik. Taehyung tidak tahu, apakah dia harus menangis di sini atau kabur secepatnya.

" _Hyung_ , duduk disini." Jihoon menepuk ruang kosong di sisi kirinya, sudah ada Jungkook dihadapannya yang terdiam menatapnya pula. Mereka duduk bersila di depan meja kecil di ruang tengah. Menunggu Namjoon yang mengurus soal makanan dengan sabar. Taehyung meringis pelan, dan berjalan kikuk menuju tempat yang disiapkan Jihoon untuknya. Dia sempat bertatap dengan Jungkook, yang tengah menatapnya begitu intens. Entah apa maksud dari tatapannya itu. Taehyung tidak mau terlibat begitu jauh. Rumah Namjoon sudah cukup membuatnya jatuh dan dia tidak mau menjadi begitu lemah oleh hal-hal kecil lainnya. Dia harus segera pulang dan kembali ke kafe. "Aku pesan pizza dengan pinggiran keju. Itu kesukaanmu, kan, _hyung_? Nanti _hyung_ boleh minta punyaku."

Jihoon terus mengoceh pada Taehyung yang masih menatap kosong. Tidak sadar kalau Jungkook memerhatikan Jihoon yang menjadi sangat manis dengan Kakaknya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jihoon benar-benar berbeda ketika bersama Taehyung. Dia berpikir, sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? Apa sebelum ini mereka sudah tahu hubungan persaudaraan rumit ini; jauh sebelum Jungkook tahu? Lalu mengapa mereka hanya diam dan bermain peran dihadapannya? Dia terus berpikir keras, hal apa yang membuat si dingin Jihoon menjadi penuh _aegyeo_ dan lembut pada sosok yang payah dalam hidupnya; Kim Taehyung. Dia penasaran, bagaimana Jihoon bertingkah seolah dia benar-benar adik Taehyung; yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu, tahu apa makanan favoritnya, tahu tokoh kartun kesukaannya, tahu sabun apa yang dia pakai, dan tahu segalanya. Jungkook muak melihat itu.

"Pizza datang!"

Suara menggelegar Namjoon memecah lamunannya. Mereka bertiga menoleh cepat, Namjoon datang dengan begitu girang menyuguhkan pizza hangat untuk semuanya. Juga tiga gelas cola dan kentang goreng, serta beberapa saus menggiurkan. Jungkook terperangah, masih terpukau dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Dia pernah makan pizza tapi tidak semewah dan selezat ini. "Pinggiran keju dan pinggiran sosis untuk dua bocah nakal yang suka berantem. Nah, selamat makan!"

Keduanya bertepuk tangan riang, peduli setan dengan cuci tangan, lantas makan pizza dengan begitu beringas seperti tiada hari esok. Seolah itu adalah edisi pizza terakhir di muka bumi. Namjoon terpingkal melihat tingkah kedua anaknya, kemudian berhenti ketika melihat Taehyung hanya diam dengan tatapan hampa. Seolah dia tidak memiliki jiwa dalam raganya yang utuh itu, seolah dia tidak sadar tengah berada dimana, asyik melamun dan hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. "Taehyung, ikut aku."

"Uhm?"

Namjoon menatapnya datar dan dingin, "Ikut aku. Ke belakang, sekarang."

Sekali dengar pun Taehyung tahu, ada amarah dalam ucapan Namjoon. Ia meneguk ludahnya begitu lambat dan berat. Kerongkongannya seketika menjadi begitu perih dan keringatnya mengucur deras. Dia jadi sangat panik seketika melihat tatapan tajam Namjoon padanya detik lalu, dia terdiam sebentar memindai punggung tegap Namjoon yang tersuguh di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Namjoon yang menggema dalam inderanya.

Dia jalan menunduk, tidak berani menatap apa pun selain lantai rumah Namjoon yang nampak bersih dan kemilau. Aroma jeruk dari karbol begitu menusuk ketika ia sadar telah berada di sisi belakang rumah. Angin meniup wajahnya pelan, suara Namjoon yang berat berkata untuk dia menunggu sebentar. Taehyung mengangguk saja, tidak sanggup bicara hingga ia mendengar langkah Namjoon kembali mendekat. Dan ia dibuat mendongak kala pria itu memberikannya satu paperbag ukuran sedang, masih dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk. "P-Papa –"

" _Burger_ dan _cola_ kesukaanmu," Namjoon berujar, "Bawa dan segera pergi."

Ya, dia dibuang untuk kedua kali.

Taehyung bergetar sesaat, matanya menatap Namjoon dengan binar memohon. Bibir dia gigit kuat-kuat menahan suaranya terdengar menyedihkan. Ia mungkin tersiksa berada dalam aroma Namjoon di rumahnya tapi ia akan lebih menderita jika harus pergi saat ini. "Apa ucapanku kurang jelas? Jangan pernah mencoba untuk muncul di kehidupanku lagi. Jangan berani mencari tahu apa yang kulakukan dan jangan bertemu lagi," Namjoon menghela. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Sayang. Kita tidak seharusnya bertemu. Aku sungguh tidak mau melihatmu berada dalam pandanganku lagi, sungguh tidak. Itu sangat menyiksa batinku ketika aku dapat memandangimu yang nampak begitu lemah disini. Aku tahu kau sebegitu terlukanya tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. _Satu-satunya jalan agar kita sama-sama bahagia adalah dengan berpisah._ "

" _Tapi ini tidak adil."_ Taehyung menangis, suaranya pecah. "Aku juga anak Papa. Sebagaimana Jihoon dan Jungkook, lalu kenapa _–kenapa hanya mereka yang dapat kasih sayangmu hingga detik ini?_ Kenakalan apa yang aku perbuat sampai Papa marah sehebat ini? Aku minta maaf jika telah merepotkanmu di masa lalu tapi apakah aku sebegitu bandelnya hingga kau membuangku?" ia mengusap sudut matanya yang memerah, dadanya sesak menahan amarah. _"Kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan sampai Papa tidak mau mengenal aku lagi?_ Aku anakmu, Papa! Bocah yang dulu kau banggakan, kau manja, kau ajak bermain. Bertahun-tahun aku menahan rindu dan kenapa aku mendapat hal konyol darimu ini? Sandiwara macam apa yang kau tawarkan padaku, Papa? Maksudku, _ya Tuhan,_ _ **kenapa**_ _?_ Sedang Jungkook bahkan kau sayang-sayang, dengan alasan ingin memberikan kasih sayang seorang Ayah."

Namjoon menghela, "Memang itu yang kulakukan, Taehyung."

" _ **Bohong**_!" Taehyung berteriak pilu, isaknya lebih kencang. "Alasan tidak masuk akal. Memangnya aku percaya dengan omong-kosong itu? Hanya karena Jungkook tidak pernah diasuh orangtua, tak lantas aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya. Tak lantas kau membuangku seperti sampah! Aku sudah capek menjadi sampah masyarakat dan aku tidak menyangka Papa menganggapku sampah juga. _Kenapa_? Sekotor apa aku ini sampai Papa tidak mau bertemu aku lagi; hanya karena aku datang kau jadi marah, mengusirku seperti kecoak lantas memutus hubungan," ia menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah dan memerah. " _Kita_... _Hubungan yang kita miliki ini bukan sekadar dua pria yang saling mengenal. Bukan satu hubungan dimana ada kata perpisahan dan mantan dalam status kita. Aku tidak bisa menyebutmu mantan Papa dan kau juga tidak bisa menyebutku mantan anak;_ _ **lantas mengapa kau mengusirku jauh-jauh**_ _?_ "

"Sudah kuingatkan, hubungan kita sudah hancur. Dan aku tidak mau terjebak pada masa lalu."

"Lantas pergi saja dan jauhi kami," Taehyung memukul dadanya yang semakin sesak. "Mengapa kau justru begitu jahat untuk melemparku ke dasar jurang dan menyelamatkan adikku? Kenapa kau menjatuhkan aku dan menggenggam Jungkook? Jika memang Papa tidak mau bermain dengan masa lalu maka jangan pula Papa menemui Jungkook! Ini tidak adil ketika kau membuangku dan menyelamatkan dia, anakmu bukan hanya dia _–aku juga_."

Seluruh organ dalam tubuh Namjoon menciut, seperti ada jemari besar yang mencubit hatinya begitu kuat mendapati Taehyung menangis begitu menyedihkan. Sosoknya terlihat begitu ringkih seperti berada dalam ambang kematian. Itu membuat dada Namjoon sesak dan menderita. Meski raut wajahnya dibuat datar seolah tak acuh, percayalah, Namjoon nyaris mati melihat Taehyung menderita. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik. Katakan dia pengecut untuk ketakutan fantasi yang belum tentu benar adanya, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Taehyung lagi di kehidupannya. Itu akan menambah rasa sakit dalam hatinya, ia tidak bisa membuka lukanya lagi. Tidak lagi.

Perlahan, Namjoon meremas bahu Namjoon. _"Kalau aku beri satu alasan mengapa aku melakukannya, apa kau bersedia untuk pergi dari hidupku..._ _selamanya?"_

Hati Taehyung tidak siap tapi dia tidak suka dipermainkan.

"Aku butuh seribu satu alasan," Taehyung menantang. "Maka aku akan pergi."

Namjoon menggeram rendah, menarik lengan kurus Taehyung keluar melalui pintu belakang. Mengabaikan pekikkan kecil dari bibir Taehyung yang begitu terluka, entah karena cengkeramannya yang begitu kuat atau hatinya yang tergores hingga berdarah. Cepat dia mendorong Taehyung pergi dari teritori rumahnya yang megah, menyodorkan paperbag dalam dekapan Taehyung. "Kau hanya butuh mendegar satu alasan dariku, maka kau akan sendirinya pergi." Ia bernapas dalam, menyelami manik Taehyung yang bergetar penuh luka. Lantas memalingkan pandangan sebab tak kuasa berlama-lama menatap wajah polos Taehyung yag sudah hampir menangis lagi. "Kau punya waktu untuk pergi sebelum mendengar alasan dariku. Aku tidak menanggung luka baru yang akan kau terima nantinya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang atau tetap tertarik mengetahui mengapa aku membuangmu jauh-jauh."

Katakan dia bodoh tapi Taehyung putus asa.

"Katakan padaku –"

" _Kau adalah bencana."_ Namjoon berujar rendah. " _Bagiku, kau adalah sumber penderitaan_. Kim Taehyung yang mana dulu adalah Lee Taehyung sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu kelamku. Aku tidak mau merasakan penderitaan apa pun lagi. _Dengan melihatmu, aku sudah tersiksa lahir batin._ Dadaku selalu sesak, kakiku menjadi lemas, dan kepalaku terasa berat nyaris mati. _Aku nyaris mati tiap kali melihatmu berada dalam pandanganku,_ " ia berhenti sejenak, memberi waktu untuk Taehyung menangis dalam diam dan suasanya terkejutnya. Ia memindai wajah yang sudah rusak itu, banyak gurat kecewa penuh luka mendalam di setiap sudutnya. _"Kesalahanmu adalah terus membuka luka yang susah payah aku sembuhkan selama bertahun-tahun._ Luka itu masih ada, membekas dalam sudut hatiku dan tidak pernah bisa kering meski waktu terus berjalan. Hanya karena melihatmu untuk satu sekon, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Luka itu kembali terbuka, aku menderita dan rasanya aku nyaris mati untuk mengingat semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. _Kau tidak mengerti tapi aku sungguh merana hanya karena melihatmu."_

Taehyung tidak ingin percaya. Bibirnya bergemeletuk hebat, kerongkongannya tercekat.

"Papa menderita... karena _aku_?"

Namjoon mengangguk sok kuat, "Ya. Sekarang pulanglah, terlalu lama melihat wajahmu membuatku muak. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah menyedihkanmu itu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu lagi. Kau sudah dapatkan apa yang kau mau. Jadi kumohon, ini adalah terakhir kita bertemu." Perlahan Namjoon mundur dan berbalik pergi, langkahnya gontai menahan tangis. Kepalanya masih didera pusing hebat, terlebih gumaman lirih Taehyung yang memanggilnya begitu putus asa membuatnya lemah. Ia benci situasi konyol seperti ini, suasanya yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan prinsipnya untuk bertahan. Temboknya serasa dirubuhkan paksa hingga ia nyaris goyah oleh isak memilukan dari Taehyung yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pagar rumahnya macam pengemis. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa kembali untuk memeluk anaknya itu, dia terlampau takut merasa sakit lebih dari ini. Maka dia harus merelakan satu hati yang terluka, meski dirinya sendiri pun jauh terluka.

 _Hati yang penuh luka, mungkin tak pernah menemukan kata pulih._

* * *

Jungkook pulang sedikit larut, penasaran mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba menghilang saat di rumah Namjoon tadi siang. Dia tidak begitu peduli, sebenarnya. Dia hanya merasa heran mengapa Kakaknya pergi tanpa satu ucap pamit. Dia mendapati rumahnya remang-remang, lampu ruang tengah tidak menyala. Mungkin Taehyung sudah tidur, entahlah. Jungkook melangkah ke dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air dingin, kemudian memilih opsi untuk melihat ke dalam kamar Taehyung.

Setelah memperbaiki relasinya dengan Namjoon, Taehyung berubah.

Tidak ada makan malam di meja, tidak ada air hangat di malam hari, tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi dari suara serak Taehyung yang manis, dan tidak ada Taehyung yang menunggunya hingga larut meski itu sampai pukul satu pagi. Jungkook geli mendengar pemikirannya sendiri tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia _rindu_ Kakaknya yang perhatian. Dia sadar kalau Taehyung sudah sangat peduli padanya untuk memberikan apa yang dia miliki. Dan melihat Taehyung secara perlahan menghilang dari kehidupannya, sedikit banyak mengundang tanya dalam benak Jungkook.

Ia baru menyentuh pintu kamar Taehyung ketika ia kemudian mendengar tangis pilu.

Tubuh Jungkook kaku mendengarnya, pintu kamar Taehyung tidak tertutup rapat. Satu dorongan halus dari telunjuk besarnya membuka ruang cukup untuk Jungkook melihat Taehyung menangis dalam dekapannya sendirian. Mengurung diri dalam gelap dan ruang sepi, mengeluarkan tangis tanpa henti yang semakin lama terdengar menyakitkan. Napasnya dia tarik begitu dalam hingga suara _grok_ terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Jungkook. Setiap Taehyung melakukannya, dada Jungkook merasa sesak. Dia seolah ditarik begitu dalam menuju palung kegelapan tanpa oksigen.

Ada rasa amarah dalam dada Jungkook melihat Kakaknya menangis. Mungkin dia sering kesal oleh kelakuan bodoh orang itu, atau muak dengan keluguannya, tetapi jauh dalam hatinya Jungkook menyayanginya sebagai saudara. Dia tidak lupa bahwa Taehyung adalah satu orang yang menghidupinya bertahun-tahun. Dia mungkin murka dengan kegagalan dan kemiskinan dalam hidupnya tapi dia tahu Taehyung juga berusaha untuknya. Pria itu telah begitu baik padanya, dan Jungkook hanya terlalu brengsek untuk bersikap tak acuh dan semakin melukainya.

Setelah berpikir begitu keras, Jungkook mendekat. Membawa tubuh rapuh Taehyung dalam dekapnya yang begitu hangat. Membiarkan Taehyung menangis dalam keterkejutannya mendapati Jungkook tahu-tahu datang dan bersikap begitu manis. Biarlah dia membuang gengsinya malam ini, nalurinya berkata dia perlu sesekali bertingkah _tidak brengsek_ untuk Taehyung. "Kenapa _hyung_ menangis?" itu ucapnya setelah Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Jungkook, mengelap pipi Taehyung yang basah dan memerah oleh tangis tak henti. " _Hyung_ bahkan pergi tanpa pamit. Kau tidak tahu seberapa rewel si cebol Jihoon yang bertanya _kemana Taehyung pergi?_ Kami makan pizza tanpamu, aku bertanya pada Papa dan dia berkata dia harus pergi rapat mendadak. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kacau jika kami hanya berdua, dia mengalahkan aku saat main _play station_. Itu menyebalkan! Dia terus berceloteh tidak penting dan berusaha terdengar dia lebih mengerti kamu atau apalah,"

Taehyung tersenyum getir, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa menangis?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Aku tahu _hyung_ adalah orang lemah tapi seekor anjing pun tak akan menggonggong tanpa alasan."

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan anjing?"

"Itu perumpamaan, _hyung_."

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, mengacak rambut Jungkook yang lepek. "Sudahlah. Hari ini pekerjaan terasa sangat berat, banyak pelanggan yang menyebalkan dan aku menahan semua kesalku tadi. Jadi aku menangis untuk melampiaskannya, begitulah. Aku sering seperti ini, jadi jangan khawatir." Ia menepuk pipinya pelan dan berusaha nampak baik-baik saja, meyakinkan Jungkook yang terlihat belum sepenuhnya percaya pada ucapan bohongnya. "Percayalah, _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Setelah menangis, perasaanku lebih baik. Ini hanya karena pekerjaan dan pelanggan iseng. Jimin dan karyawan lain baik padaku, jadi tenang saja, aku mencintai pekerjaan yang aku miliki saat ini."

"Lalu tentang kepergianmu?"

Bibirnya ia kulum pelan, menyusun kebohongan lagi. "Ya, Jimin menelpon dan berkata kafenya hampir rubuh oleh pengunjung. Beberapa karyawan kepayahan jadi aku harus datang untuk membantu. Meskipun dia temanku, aku tetap harus mendengar perintahnya atau aku akan dipecat lagi." Ia terkekeh ringan, menambah esens dalam cerita memuakkannya supaya Jungkook berhenti bertanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah dan ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Sudahlah. Oh, ya. Apa menyenangkan di rumah Papa?"

"Uhm!"

Jungkook mengangguk senang, mata bulatnya bersinar sangat terang. Mau tak mau membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum melihat raut gembira itu. Meski dia memendam luka sendirian, asal Jungkook tetap nampak bahagia, mungkin tidak apa. Mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja selama Jungkook mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang dia damba. Asal melihat Jungkook senang, mungkin itu obat yang mujarab baginya untuk menyembuhkan luka mendalam di hatinya. "Rumahnya bagus, ya, _hyung_? Ternyata si cebol Jihoon sangat dimanja. Dia dibelikan banyak sekali barang tidak penting yang sialnya sangat mahal dan keren. Bahkan dia terlihat tidak peduli jika aku membawa pulang iPad atau Xbox miliknya yang sudah berdebu di kolong ranjangnya. Ya, dia memang sombong memperlihatkan kamarnya. Dia mengajakku main semua yang dia miliki sampai larut dan membuatku kalah untuk mengerjakan pr-nya."

Suara Jungkook terdengar sangat gembira meski kalimatnya adalah rasa kesal.

Itu sungguh terdengar lucu bagi Taehyung. "Begitu, lalu?"

"Dia berlagak seperti pangeran kecil atau apalah dan bertingkah menyebalkan selama Papa bekerja. Dia mengajakku menonton film di ruang khusus menonton, menyuguhkan lima macam rasa popcorn, dan terus berceloteh tidak penting. Aku berkata bahwa aku kelaparan setelah mengerjakan pr dan dia dengan sombong memamerkan hasil les memasaknya," Jungkook mendengus. "Bahkan masakannya terasa hambar. Kalau saja bukan karena perutku keroncongan, aku akan meludahi masakan itu dan memberikannya pada kucing. Sayangnya Jihoon terlalu menyebalkan. Begitulah!"

Ya, mungkin Jungkook bisa jadi penyembuh luka Taehyung.

* * *

Seokmin melangkah pasti. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, dadanya naik turun bernapas pendek-pendek nyaris murka. Dia tidak peduli tentang perutnya yang berbunyi kelaparan, atau tugas matematika yang baru separuh dia saling dari Mingyu. Masa bodoh, kata batinnya. Dia baru saja mendengar desas-desus memuakkan, bisik-bisik menjijikkan, dan umpatan-umpatan konyol. Awalnya dia berusaha tidak peduli, diam saja ketika Mingyu sudah menahan lengannya yang hampir menonjok pria-pria penggosip di sudut kelas. Tapi dia benar-benar marah, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sebab Seokmin tahu dia tidak seperti itu, dia tidak seburuk itu, dia tidak sebajingan itu.

Cepat dia membuka pintu kelas, "Kim Jungkook!"

Seluruh siswa menoleh ke arah Seokmin yang keringatan dan terengah. Mengernyit bingung dan melirik Jungkook yang menunjukkan wajah bingungnya yang polos. Cepat dia bangkit dan menggiring Seokmin pergi agar tidak merusuhi kelasnya. Seokmin cukup merepotkan ketika sudah marah seperti itu. Jungkook tidak mengerti apa gerangan yang membuat sahabatnya begitu kesal, dia terlihat begitu marah padanya meski dia tidak ingat pernah sekali pun menyakiti pria ceria itu. "Hei –"

"Katakan padaku itu bohong, Jungkook."

Jungkook menukikkan alisnya bingung, "Tentang apa?"

"Aku mendengarnya. Mereka terus berbicara tentangmu –" kemudian Seokmin berhenti sejenak. Napasnya terlalu memburu karena emosi, ia mengipasi wajahnya yang panas dan mengatur respirasinya. Ia mendengus melihat Jungkook yang nampak sangat polos. " –aku tidak percaya bajingan-bajingan itu. Katakan saja bahwa itu bohong, maka aku akan sepenuhnya percaya padamu, Jungkook. Aku tahu kau bukanlah seorang bajingan, kau mungkin cuek dan menyebalkan tapi kau tidak brengsek! Aku kesal sekali mendengar ucapan orang, bahkan Mingyu hanya diam saja –sial! Aku sudah hampir menonjok mereka tapi si bodoh Mingyu terus berkata untuk sabar; aku tidak bisa!"

"Tunggu, kita ini membicarakan apa, sih?"

Seokmin mendengus keras, lantas menggoyang bahu Jungkook kuat. "Kau bukan pelacur, 'kan?"

 _Bangsat. Kartunya terbuka._

Dengan perlahan Jungkook terkekeh, berusaha menutupi kegugupan dalam dirinya. Meski tidak dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Seokmin, yang jadi penguatnya dalam membela diri. Dia meneguk ludahnya begitu natural agar tidak nampak berdusta dan mengelak. "Brengsek sekali orang-orang berkata," itu katanya setelah sekian lama adu tatap dengan manik Seokmin yang membara. Dia semakin gugup kala raut wajah Seokmin berubah, dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Hei, seharusnya kau pukul saja mereka. Kenapa berani sekali menuduh tanpa bukti? Mereka hanya bicara omong-kosong, Seokmin, mana mungkin aku sebangsat itu? Untuk apa aku menjadi pelacur? Kau menyeretku kemari hanya untuk bertanya hal seperti itu? Tidakkah itu membuktikan bahwa kau lebih percaya mereka dibanding aku?!"

"Aku bilang aku percaya padamu!"

"Tapi tindakanmu berkata lain!" Jungkook mengaum dan mendorong tubuh Seokmin menjauh. Ya, peran marah seperti ini sedikit memberinya kekuatan untuk berbohong. Dia sukses bersandiwara dengan sifat yang terluka seperti ini. ekspresi Seokmin melembut, membuat Jungkook tertawa dalam hati sebab dia tahu aktingnya berhasil menipu. "Kau marah dan memohon padaku untuk mengatakan itu semua bohong; untuk apa?! untuk apa kau melakukan itu jika kau bilang kau percaya aku?! Kalau memang kau di pihakku maka kau seharusnya tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu merusuh dan bicara omong-kosong ini! kau pikir aku cukup brengsek untuk melakukannya? Ya, aku sudah menjadi brengsek untuk berteman dengan Sehun lalu apa masalahmu? Kau mengikis kepercayaanmu karena kita sudah jarang kumpul bersama? Cih, kau itu yang brengsek! Kalau kau temanku, seharusnya kau percaya padaku!"

Ucapan Jungkook memukul Seokmin begitu dalam. Hingga ia melemas dan menatap Jungkook dengan raut penyesalan dan kecewa. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang bertindak begitu gegabah dan sok jagoan, terlalu emosi hingga ia digelapkan oleh kepercayaan yang dia punya. Terlalu termakan omongan publik tentang Jungkook yang bekerja menjadi pelacur dan suka bermain. Dia hanya merasa kesal dengan omongan itu dan tanpa sadar dia sudah mengikis kepercayaannya terhadap Jungkook. Apa yang diucapkannya barusan adalah benar; jika memang Seokmin percaya pada Jungkook maka seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya dan memastikan. Seharusnya ia yang lebih tahu dibanding orang brengsek penyebar gosip murahan di kelasnya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh untuk percaya orang lain ketimbang sahabatnya.

" _Maafkan aku_ ," Seokmin meraih jemari Jungkook dan meremasnya lembut. " _Maaf_ ,"

Tidak tega dengan wajah melas itu, Jungkook menepuk bahu Seokmin. Tersenyum dengan paksa dan merangkulnya erat. Kemudian membawanya pergi untuk masuk kelas. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Aku juga sudah berkata kasar tentangmu; maka maafkan aku juga. Kau tidak brengsek, kok. Kau tetap teman baikku yang konyol dan menyenangkan. Aku mengerti kau hanya khawatir padaku, kau percaya padaku –aku tahu. Tentu kau percaya padaku, tidak apa." Kemudian ia melepas rangkulan hangatnya ketika sampai di kelas Seokmin, tersenyum lebih lebar untuk meyakinkan. "Perlu kau tahu, aku bukan bayi. Aku mungkin bisa jadi sangat brengsek, jadi ketika kau menemukan aku menjadi bajingan, kuharap kau mengerti bahwa aku bukan anak kecil polos seperti bayanganmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan kata orang, selama menurutku itu baik untukku, itu yang aku lakukan."

"Hei, kau orang baik, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, Seokmin. Aku... sudah menjadi _brengsek_."

"Jungkook –"

"Sudah, ya. Aku ada kelas Sejarah."

 _Sebutan brengsek itu terdengar sangat kotor untuk Jungkook._

 _Bagi Seokmin, Jungkook adalah teman baiknya. Dan dia akan terus percaya itu._

.

.

"Jadi temanmu sudah tahu?"

Jungkook menoleh, Sehun asyik dengan asap rokoknya. "Belum. Tapi mereka sudah dengar gosipnya. Entah bagaimana orang-orang bisa membicarakannya, kau tidak memberikan pelanggan anak sekolah padaku, 'kan?"

"Kau pikir klub milikku seperti bar murahan?"

"Aku berpikir kalau-kalau ada satu oknum yang bercinta denganku lalu menyebarkannya di sekolah. Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan siapa saja pelangganku, asal dia memuaskan aku oke-oke saja." Ia menghela begitu panjang setelah akhirnya ia mengapit sebatang rokok kesukaan Sehun. Menyalakan pemantik dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Seolah ia bernapas dengan tembakau itu, menyedot seluruh penatnya bersama bahan berbahaya itu. Sehun benar tentang perkataannya bahwa rokok sangat menyenangkan untuk dihisap. Maksudnya, astaga, ia baru benar-benar mengerti kenapa Sehun terus menawarkan rokok padanya. Awalnya dia memang takut paru-parunya bolong atau apa tetapi kini ia mengerti ketika ia sudah menemukan angkasa dalam satu hirup rokok dalam belah bibirnya. Ia menemukan ketenangan hakiki setelah menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya. Membuatnya jauh melayang-layang dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan dan ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengonsumsinya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka berdua tahu aku se-brengsek itu, meski nyatanya aku juga sudah _terlanjur_ brengsek." Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kecewa mereka jika mereka benar-benar kenal siapa Kim Jungkook ini; yang benar-benar telah menjadi pelacur dan bercinta dengan banyak orang. Merokok di belakang sekolah dan suka mabuk. Aku tidak bisa memilih, antara teman dan semua kenikmatan ini –kebahagiaanku. Aku menjadi bodoh untuk ketergantungan tapi biarlah ini mengalir, _toh_ , aku ini memang bajingan yang butuh ketenangan."

Sehun menghisap rokoknya dalam sembari menatap Jungkook. "Baguslah. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang namanya teman selamanya. Mereka hanya sesaat, setelah lulus sekolah kalian akan berpisah. Tidak akan ada yang menemanimu makan atau membelamu lagi," ia menyeringai halus, "Jika benar mereka tulus, seharusnya dia berada di sisimu saat ini. Bukannya aku yang bangsat ini; seharusnya mereka membiarkanmu merokok dan melakukan hal lain. Kau tahu, kau itu cowok."

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu."

Suara itu bukan jawaban dari bibir Jungkook. Terdengar lebih berat dan dalam, mengintimidasi, dan penuh kekecewaan tanpa batas. Keduanya menoleh, lantas bola mata Jungkook membola saking kagetnya mendapati Mingyu dan Seokmin berdiri tidak jauh darinya duduk dan merokok. Mereka berdua berdiri kaku seperti patung, dengan raut wajah penuh murka menahan amukkan. Jungkook jelas melihat rahang Seokmin mengetat dan samar-samar ia mendengarnya mendesis. Mingyu tetap memasang raut datar meski matanya menggelap dan dingin. Inilah pemandangan yang menakutkan bagi Jungkook seumur hidupnya; _ketika sahabatnya justru melayangkan tatapan kecewa dan marah padanya_.

"K-Kalian –tunggu, begini –"

Dengan kekesalan yang tertahan, Seokmin memalingkan wajah. "Ya, mungkin aku salah percaya padamu dua jam lalu. Padahal rasanya baru detik lalu kau berkata _kau tidak cukup brengsek untuk melakukan semua hal menjijikkan ini_ ," ia mendesis lebih keras, "Seharusnya aku tahu, kau benar-benar menjadi brengsek seperti apa yang kau katakan. Sialnya aku memilih percaya padamu yang begitu bangsatnya menipuku dan Mingyu. Kami percaya padamu, berada di pihakmu, tapi kau memilih Sehun untuk jadi orang pertama yang mendengar cerita dan menjemput semua kebodohan ini. Semua ini konyol, brengsek, kau sudah bukan pada tahap bajingan lagi, Jungkook. _Lebih dari itu, kau menjijikkan_! Buat apa kau berkata hal-hal manis dan menyuruhku percaya sedang kau berbuat hal sebrengsek ini; _buat apa?!_ Kau benar-benar mengikis habis rasa percayaku padamu. _Aku sungguh kecewa, Jungkook_."

"Dengar dulu, aku –"

"Aku pergi." Seokmin beranjak tanpa sempat melihat mata Jungkook yang berair. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih diam terpaku dengan wajah datarnya yang semakin lama semakin mengeras, ekspresinya kecewa, matanya gelap menahan marah, tetapi dia tahu percuma untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia diam saja ketika Jungkook memanggil namanya dengan suara pilu, rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika melihatnya menjadi lemah disaat dia sudah bisa dibilang brengsek. "Mingyu –"

" _Aku nyaris tidak percaya, kau tega melakukan ini."_

Jungkook menggeleng, berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang melangkah mundur.

"Aku terlalu lama menahan diri untuk tidak memukul siapapun yang menghinamu sejak kemarin. Yang berkata buruk tentangmu, yang menggunjingmu, yang membuat gosip murahan, yang berbisik tentang kamu; _aku selalu menahannya_. Aku harus menahannya atau kami berdua akan benar-benar menghancurkan isi sekolah untuk membelamu saja. Aku tidak masalah kau berteman dengan siapa pun, saat Seokmin berkata kau dekat dengan _si brengsek_ itu pun aku diam, aku ingin marah tapi aku tahu aku tidak punya hak atas itu. _Karena aku percaya, kau orang baik."_ Lama setelah akhirnya Mingyu menggenang airmata di kelopak matanya dan mulai menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam meski ia hanya mencium aroma rokok dari tubuh Jungkook. _"Tapi mungkin aku salah._ Tidak seharusnya aku menaruh seluruh kepercayaanku pada orang se-brengsek kamu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan hal bodoh ini; kau adalah cowok. Ya, aku mengerti; lantas apa itu menjadi alasan kuat bagimu untuk merokok di sekolah, menjadi tukang mabuk, dan bekerja untuk menjadi hina _–aku tidak kuasa mengatakannya tapi kau sungguh bajingan, Jungkook."_

"Kau tidak mengerti, Mingyu –"

" _Lantas bagaimana aku bisa mengerti ketika kau memilih diam?"_ Mingyu berteriak kencang dengan suara beratnya yang serak. Nyaris turun airmata di sudut mata itu, namun tangannya dia kepal kuat-kuat sampai nyaris tersakiti oleh kuku panjangnya sendiri. "Kau yang tidak percaya pada kami lagi, kau yang membuat kami menjadi si brengsek yang tidak peduli pada kawannya sebab kau hanya diam! Kau tidak mengisahkan apa pun tentang masalahmu pada kami jadi bagaimana kami bisa mengerti apa yang kau keluhkan?! _Penderitaanmu; bagaimana kami bisa tahu jika kau tidak pernah sekali pun berkata tentang itu, bagaimana, bagaimana bisa, Kim Jungkook?!"_

"Mingyu, aku –"

"Lepas –" cepat dia menepis jemari Jungkook yang berusaha menyentuhnya. " – _menjijikkan_. Aku tidak mengenal siapa kamu, tidak lagi tahu siapa Jungkook, tidak ada lagi Kim Jungkook si cowok cuek yang baik hati dan perhatian. _Semua hanya fana dan omong-kosong, aku sudah muak denganmu."_

Jungkook kepayahan saat hendak mengejar Mingyu yang sudah lari. "Mingyu!"

"Jangan pernah kita bertemu lagi."

 _Ya, Jungkook sudah terlanjur brengsek._

 _Untuk melepas satu kebahagiaannya dalam hidup. Sahabatnya, pergi dengan kemuakkan._

* * *

Jungkook marah.

Hari ini terlalu memuakkan untuk dilalui. Baginya, ini adalah hari tersialnya. Dia dibuat murka pada skenario Tuhan yang satu ini. Tak henti ia mengumpat tiap detik ia bernapas, terlampau penat dengan segala kejadian yang dialaminya satu hari penuh. Mulai gunjingan orang di sekolah tentangnya, pertengkarannya dengan Seokmin dan Mingyu, juga seorang pria tua menjijikkan yang nyaris melecehkannya di klub dan membuat keributan. Sehun menjadi marah dan memberinya hukuman dengan menon-aktifkan dirinya selama dua hari. Mana dia tahu pria tua itu adalah pelanggan VIP?! Lagipula dibanding uang, dia lebih sayang harga diri.

Lalu seorang pemabuk menambah kesialannya, ketika ia hendak pulang dengan merengut; pemuda itu mengganggu Jungkook dan merepotkannya dengan muntah tidak jelas di tubuh Jungkook. Dia terlihat sangat muda dan Jungkook harus repot mengantarnya ke kantor polisi, bahkan harus menunggunya dijemput orangtua. Sial, dia terlalu lama dibuat kesal. Cepat dia melempar sepatunya dan membanting pintu rumah, bersamaan dengan dengus sebal yang tak henti mengalun.

"Kau pulang, Jungkook."

Jungkook mendongak kecil, mendapati Kakaknya berdiri di dapur, baru selesai memasak dan tengah menggenggam mug besar berisi teh hangat. Dia tersenyum begitu manis, nyaris merusak akal sehat Jungkook untuk berpikir jernih. Tak mau terbawa emosi, dia melengos ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya yang berpeluh dan lengket. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Nanti saja," Taehyung berkata dengan suara manisnya. Menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh tanpa kata bagi Jungkook untuk duduk disana. jungkook menurut dalam diam, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak aneh-aneh. Lagipula, tubuh Taehyung itu hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin dia bisa merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dengan bersandar pada bahu sempit Taehyung yang kurus namun lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan halus jemari Kakaknya yang bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan, seperti ketika ia kecil, ketika Taehyung sering membuatnya tertidur di malam hari dengan cara yang sama. Terlalu membuai dan nyaris membuat Jungkook gila.

 _Semakin lama, sentuhan itu menggoda Jungkook._

Entah memang disengaja atau apa, Jungkook merasa tegang dan merinding oleh usapan yang semakin intens. Dia dibuat gila dengan sentuhan polos itu. Ya, mungkin memang sentuhan sederhana tetapi semakin lama jantungnya makin bertalu-talu kurang ajar. Seketika tubuhnya memanas saat Taehyung bergumam dengan suara seraknya yang mengantuk. _Itu terdengar sialan menggoda dan seksi, sangat mengotori otaknya ingin merusaknya lagi malam ini._ Mati-matian ia menahan birahi ketika Taehyung semakin _berani_ memainkan jemari panjangnya pada leher Jungkook yang sensitif. Bangsat, Jungkook benar-benar digoda habis-habisan padahal Kakaknya hanya mengelus kepalanya mengusir penat.

" _Brengsek_."

"Apa yang –" ucapan tanya Taehyung terputus kala Jungkook begitu cepat melumat bibirnya habis-habisan seperti tiada hari esok untuk membuka mata. Dia dibuat bodoh lagi ketika hanya bisa diam kala Jungkook kembali merusaknya begitu dalam dengan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal di sekujur tubuhnya. Sialnya dia hanya bisa diam dan mengerang, entah itu kenikmatan atau merasa kalah. Dia tidak sanggup melawan dengan tubuhnya yang _terlanjur_ _menerima_ semua perlakuan kurang ajar Jungkook yang sudah menggendong tubuhnya dan membantingnya ke kasur kecil di kamar adiknya. "Jungkook, tidak –"

Seperti biasa, Jungkook terlalu mendominasi.

Pakaiannya sudah hilang, bertebaran di sudut kamar, tubuhnya telanjang bulat mengundang syahwat. Dia hanya mampu menggigit bibir penuh keraguan. Ia tidak tahu, apakah dia harus berani melawan setidaknya kali ini saja? Ia tidak suka dipermainkan begini konyol; mungkin dia menyukai sensasi aneh itu tapi dia bukan orang brengsek yang akan terbuai dan menyukai hal hina seperti ini. _Dia lelah dirusak oleh adiknya, terlalu lama dia menahan diri, diam dalam sepi, tak sekalipun berbisik tentang betapa ia benci fakta bahwa ia telah melakukan sesi panas dengan adiknya sendiri_. "J-Jung – _aaah_.."

"Bangsat jahanam," Jungkook memainkan _milik_ Kakaknya begitu terampil. Menyeringai puas kala melihat Kakaknya menggelinjang seperti ulat bulu yang menggemaskan. Dia terlihat sangat _panas_ dalam keadaan bugil seperti itu, jauh mengundanh nafsunya hingga ia nyaris meledak dengan pemikiran kotornya tentang keinginan merusak Kakaknya lebih dalam. Persetan dengan hubungan kakak beradik yang mereka miliki, Jungkook kepalang hasrat untuk mengantar Taehyung melihat angkasa. " _Jalangku yang cantik_. Lihatlah betapa _payah_ dirimu dibawah kendaliku, bangsat, sialnya kau nampak begitu menggairahkan bahkan tanpa sehelai kain pun. Sialan apa yang membuatmu tetap cantik bahkan di saat-saat panas seperti ini? _Kau tidak tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku saat kau terus-menerus menggodaku seperti pelacur?_ "

Taehyung menangis pasrah, menggeleng pelan. "Tida – _aah_..."

" _Penggoda murah,_ " cepat Jungkook membuat Taehyung menungging dan memasukkan jarinya lantas mengobrak-abrik lubang Kakaknya dengan gerakan berantakan, tanpa ritme, begitu kasar, hingga Taehyung berteriak pilu bercampur desah yang amburadul seperti keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah hancur penuh bercak. Jungkook berdecak sebentar hingga ia benar-benar memasukkan jemarinya lebih dalam hingga Taehyung _meledak_ dengan suaranya yang parau namun mendayu. Jungkook puas hanya dengan mendengarnya; _dia ingin lagi_. Maka dia melepas jarinya kasar dan menepuk kencang pantat Taehyung hinga Kakaknya berteriak lagi, nyaris kelepasan mendesah. Dia memberi waktu bagi Taehyung untuk bernapas setelah orgasme detik lalu dan cepat mengambil _mainan_ nya lantas memasukkannya tanpa menghitung detik. Telinganya penuh dengan suara mendayu Taehyung yang terdengar begitu erotis dan merusak akalnya hingga ia bermain lebih kasar dan bereksperimen disana. Tak lupa menyutikkan obat di tubuh Taehyung agar Kakaknya itu dapat segera menemui angkasa. Jungkook tertawa semakin keras saat Taehyung menggeliat atau mendesah keras saat tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong Taehyung yang berkeringat dan lepek lantas mengangkatnya tinggi supaya menungging lebih seksi. "Kau sangat berbakat menjadi jalang, Taehyung. Kau sukses menggodaku yang lelah ini. sialnya, aku sedang marah dan _badmood_ hari ini jadi aku akan bermain panas malam ini. Bersiaplah –"

" _Astaga, Jungkook!"_

Jungkook semakin terbahak puas kala tubuh Taehyung terhentak begitu hebat dan bergetar kala mainannya beraksi begitu baik dalam lubang Kakaknya. Ia masih berpakaian lengkap, masih rapi meskipun tubuhnya panas dan berkeringat. Ia menatapi Taehyung cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mendekat dan mencumbu leher dan punggung Taehyung dengan gerakan tanpa irama; bisa jadi lambat dan terburu nyaris seperti anjing gila kebelet kawin. Taehyung makin kuat meronta dan mendesah; dia ingin pergi dari situasi memuakkan seperti ini. dia ingin menangis di situasi konyol seperti ini. bagaimana dia bisa begini lemah disaat yang tidak tepat?!

 _Drrrt. Drrrt._

Ponsel Taehyung berdering nyaring, nama Jimin tertera disana. jungkook geram dengan Taehyung yang berusaha meraih benda itu, dengan cepat ia menekan tombol maksimal pada efek mainannya dan Taehyung menjadi gila oleh suara desahnya sendiri. Ia turun sedikit dan melempar ponsel Taehyung hingga retak dan mati. Jungkook tidak peduli, dia merasa terganggu dengan suara bodoh itu jadi dia harus melenyapkan semua hal yang mengganggunya mendengar Taehyung. "Sialan, suaramu sangat bangsat untuk didengar, Taehyung! Kau membuatku makin ingin merusakmu saja, tahu?!"

"Tidak –tidak, J-Jungkook –jangan... a-aku –"

"Kim Jungkook!"

Mendengar suara lain dalam ruang panasnya, Jungkook mendongak. Mendapati Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mulut menganga dan mata membara. Rahangnya mengetat dan bergegas masuk, menyeret tubuh besar Jungkook dan memukulnya kuat. Memberikannya bogeman tanpa henti pada seluruh wajah Jungkook. Jimin berteriak marah, dia murka melihat hal menjijikkan detik lalu. Dia dibuat muak dengan kelakuan Jungkook yang sangat kurang ajar pada Kakaknya sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan suara serak Taehyung yang menyuruhnya berhenti, dia tetap memukul Jungkook meski bibirnya sudah robek.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jimin membenturkan punggung Jungkook ke dinding, mencengkeram erat kaus yang melekat di tubuh Jungkook dan mendesis marah. Matanya nyalang dan terus berteriak pada Jungkook yang lemas oleh pukulan Jimin yang tidak main-main. Jimin menggoyangkan tubuh lunglai Jungkook dan terus berkata dengan murka. "Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi bajingan seperti ini?! _Taehyung itu Kakakmu, Jungkook_! _Brengsek, tidak cukup kau melukai batinnya dan kau masih berani menghinanya seperti ini; kau benar-benar bajingan bangsat, Jungkook! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!_ _ **Kau sudah gila?**_ _Dia itu Kakak kandungmu, sialan! Berani kau menyentuhnya dan melukainya sedalam ini?!_ _ **Bangsat**_ _–_ "

Taehyung menangis dan beteriak kala Jimin menghantam Jungkook lagi.

"Pergi dari sini, kau bajingan." Jimin menyeret Jungkook keluar. Mendengus berat dan menatap nyalang pada Jungkook yang menatapnya santai seolah ia biasa saja dan tidak merasa terancam sedikit pun oleh amarah Jimin yang membara. Seolah ia tidak peduli apakah ia merusak Taehyung atau menyakitinya, Jungkook hanya balik menatap Jimin begitu berani dan berdecih, kemudian pergi dengan rasa kesal yang terpendam di dadanya. Jimin menarik napas dalam, tidak percaya dengan perlakuan brengsek dari Jungkook barusan. Kemudian ia kembali masuk dengan berlari, menghampiri Taehyung yang menangis dalam posisi mengenaskan. "Kim Taehyung,"

"J-Jimin..."

"Ya, Ya, kau aman bersamaku. Sekarang tenang, aku akan melepas –"

Jimin hendak merapikan Taehyung ketika pemuda manisnya mencekal lengannya. Jimin bersitatap dengan manik Taehyung yang sayu dan memohon. Jimin mengerjap dan meneguk ludahnya begitu berat. Dia dibuat bingung dengan keadaan aneh seperti ini. Dia harus susah payah menahan diri atau ia justru akan melukai Taehyung lebih jauh. Namun suaranya tercekat kala ingin bersua, tidak mampu melempar satu kata untuk merespon Taehyung yang membawa tangannya pada tubuh panasnya yang bergetar menahan nikmat. Mata itu begitu menggoda, suaranya terdengar mendesah tertahan, dan tubuhnya yang telanjang menjadi kelemahan bagi Jimin. Dia semakin panik dan menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa, ia juga tidak mengerti apa maksud Taehyung. Suaranya masih tidak keluar untuk mencegah Taehyung yang memainkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Taehyung sendiri. Namun Jimin juga ikut bergetar menahan syahwat, jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan kurang ajar.

Bibir Taehyung terbuka sensual, " _Sentuh aku_. _Please_ ,"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _._

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _.._

 _Astaga! Pertama, mau mengucap terima kasih pada kalian semua yang support fanfik ini (termasuk review, favs, follow, bahkan merekomendasikan ff ini ke temen-temen). Karena sumpah, ini fanfik pertama saya yang mendapat kritik, saran, dan cinta yang begitu banyak. Bahkan dengan reviews lebih dari dua ratus; saya tidak menyangka akan sejauh itu. Katakan saya lebay tapi saya benar-benar seneng dengan reaksi positif dari kalian! Sekali lagi, terima kasih!_

 _Ah... mungkin chapter ini agak terlalu panjang dan banyak adegan gak penting? Atau malah feel-nya turun karena kurang angst?_

 _Setelah mendapat review dari postingan chapter sembilan yang banyaaak, saya termotivasi untuk menulis lagi. Kebetulan tugas kampus juga udah kelar (walaupun minggu depan masih ada lagi) dan belakangan ini banyak jam kosong jadi bisa nyempetin ngejar fanfik ini. mungkin memang kepanjangan, tapi saya ingin menceritakan dari segala sisi, jadi gak semua berporos pada Taehyung yang menderita. Sekali-kali ada juga scene dari keluarga Namjoon, juga bagaimana Jihoon dan Jungkook yang sebenernya udah cocok jadi saudara meski saling berantem. Juga bagaimana Jungkook lama-lama menderita._

 _Satu karma yang ia dapat; kehilangan teman dan kepercayaan._

 _Oke, mungkin sekiap cuap-cuapnya._

 _ **[**_ _sugantea_ _ **]**_


	11. Chapter 11

" **Taehyung mau punya adik, dong."**

 **Ungkapan polos setengah memohon itu begitu mencengangkan hingga Namjoon tersedak saat meminum kopi hangatnya. Dia terbatuk kencang oleh ampas kopi yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya hingga hidungnya gatal. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, meski ia menepuk punggung Namjoon pelan dan menyuguhkan air minum untuknya. Diliriknya Mama yang baru datang membawa dua lembar roti panggang, duduk tenang dan mengoles selai kacang dan menatap kedua pria dihadapannya dengan mata yang sendu. "Kenapa Taetae tiba-tiba minta adik, hm?"**

" **Sungjae punya adik yang lucu, Mama." Taehyung menjawab dengan mata yang berbinar; benaknya melayang pada ingatan dua hari lalu saat ia dan teman-teman kelas melihat adik Sungjae yang baru lahir di rumahnya. Taehyung sering melihat bayi tapi ketika menatap Sungjae yang menjaga dan begitu menyayangi adik bayinya, dia merasa ingin punya satu. "Aku juga mau yang seperti itu. Pasti menyenangkan punya adik yang harus ku jaga. Lagipula Papa sering pulang larut dan jarang main dengan Taetae, Mama juga pergi-pergi terus..." ia merengut, "Aku 'kan kesepian."**

" **Hei, jangan begitu." Namjoon melarikan jemari panjangnya mengusak rambut Taehyung yang tebal dan wangi. Dia tersenyum lebar menatap anaknya yang tengah mendongak memandanginya begitu polos, sejenak ia menghela begitu pelan usai melirik istrinya yang masih menatap ke arah lain dengan sendu. Ia dibuat bingung dengan situasi seperti ini. Istrinya benar-benar tidak mau membantunya bicara, jadi Namjoon harus bersua, "Meskipun begitu, kami tetap memikirkan Taehyungie setiap saat. Iya, 'kan?" lantas ia mengerling pada istrinya yang kemudian menoleh kaget dan tersenyum paksa, "Papa pulang larut karena banyaaaak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Dan Mama sedang mengurus toko, 'kan ini mimpi Mama untuk punya toko kue. Kalau Taetae ikut, nanti sekolahnya gimana, dong?"**

 **Taehyung mengembungkan pipinya, "Ya tapi aku kan jadi harus ke rumah Jimin terus."**

" **Bukankah Jimin anak yang baik?" Namjoon mengusap pipi Taehyung sekilas dan kembali meminum kopinya yang nyaris tersisa separuh karena tercecer di meja. Setia mendengarkan Taehyung yang bercerita banyak hal untuk merespon pertanyaan-pertanyaan Namjoon. Betapa dia malas bertemu Jimin setiap hari meski rasanya menyenangkan saja karena dia bisa makan enak gratis. Namjoon tertawa perhalan mencairkan suasana. Terus bersenda gurau dengan Taehyung sebagai upaya memecah sunyi yang canggung antara dirinya dan Istrinya sendiri. Namjoon sesekali memerhatikan istrinya yang memainkan jemarinya gelisah, ada rasa canggung dalam dirinya untuk menegur atau sekadar berbasa-basi sebagaimana biasa. Ia bisa melihat ada rasa gelisah dalam bahasa tubuh istrinya; dimana ia berkata** _ **'aku ingin pergi'**_ **terus menerus hingga Namjoon mengalah. Ia bangkit setelah Taehyung merengek masih ingin dipeluk olehnya. "Papa harus berangkat kerja, Taehyungie."**

" **Tapi janji buatkan aku adik,"**

" **Taehyung –"**

" **Buatkan aku adik!" Taehyung merengek dan mengacaukan sarapannya sendiri. Membuat Namjoon dan Istrinya tidak tega melihat anaknya menangis tidak jelas seperti itu. Namjoon menghela panjang sekali, kemudian melirik istrinya yang juga menatapnya dengan kecanggungan yang mencekik kemudian istrinya memutus tautan mata itu dan menghampiri Taehyung, memberi satu pelukan yang gemetar dan sayang yang cukup menohok untuk dilihat Namjoon. "Iya, sudah ya. Nanti Mama dan Papa akan buatkan Taehyungie adik yang lucu dan manis. Sudah dong, nangisnya. Taehyung 'kan cowok kuat, oke? Sudah, peraturan pertama menjadi Kakak yang baik adalah tidak boleh cengeng."**

 **Namjoon tercekat, suaranya tertahan.**

 **Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menyaksikan istrinya sibuk menyudahi tangis Taehyung dengan janji-janji manisnya yang Namjoon tidak yakin apakah wanita itu sanggup melakukannya. Dia masih mengamati bagaimana wanitanya begitu telaten membersihkan wajah Taehyung yang belepotan selai dan juga merapikan seragam sekolahnya, juga membujuk Taehyung untuk minum susu dengan tenang sementara dirinya melangkah mendekati Namjoon yang masih terpaku. Dia dibuat bungkam ketika istrinya masih bisa tersenyum dan merapikan dasinya yang mencuat berantakan, juga menepak jas mengilatnya yang berdebu tipis. Lantas membuka pintu dan tetap setia menemani langkah Namjoon yang perlahan menuju mobilnya. Wanita itu masih tersenyum, seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi dan Namjoon dibuat muak oleh itu.**

" **Hana –"**

" **Sudahlah," dia tersenyum lagi, meski matanya nampak mendung. Tangan kurusnya mendorong tubuh Namjoon secara lembut untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia bahkan menutup pintu untuknya, Namjoon dibuat bungkam lagi. Separuh hatinya tidak menerima perlakuan barusan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melukai wanita itu lebih lama lagi, jadi dia diam saja ketika Hana menghela akan bicara lagi. "Kau tidak usah pikirkan apa pun. Aku baik-baik saja, masalah Taehyung... biar aku yang urus."**

 **Jemari Namjoon mecengkeram erat kemudi, "Aku bisa memberikannya adik."**

" **Jangan konyol, Namjoon." Dahi Hana berkerut serius, namun cepat ia tersenyum paksa. "Sudah cukup omong-kosongnya. Kau sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyambut jabatan Direktur Utama. Jangan buat hari ini menjadi kacau dengan menjadi bos dengan perangai jelek dihadapan karyawan," ia melarikan jemari halusnya untuk mencubit iseng pipi Namjoon, mengelus sejenak tempat dimana lesung pipi Namjoon akan muncul ketika pria itu tersenyum manis kemudian terdiam lagi. Ia menghela dan hendak pergi sebelum Namjoon menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menatapnya lebih serius. "Namjoon –"**

" **Yang terakhir,"**

 **Hana terdiam, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Namjoon. "Kumohon... mungkin, ini adalah yang terakhir kita menjadi begitu dekat. Aku didalam dirimu, kita yang bersatu, cukup satu malam dimana kau sedang subur dan aku akan membuat adik untuk Taehyung," matanya menggelap, "Katakan aku terlalu bodoh dan pengecut, tapi, bisakah kita mengakhiri semua ini dengan baik? Kita akhiri semua ini dengan mengabulkan permintaan Taehyung.** _ **Aku... takut, jika dia benci padaku**_ **. Aku takut dia kesepian, jika adik bisa membuatnya senang setelah aku melukainya begitu dalam... maka aku akan memberikannya.** _ **Kim Hana, tolong bantu aku memberikan hadiah untuk Taehyung sebelum aku melukainya sampai mungkin ia akan membenciku seumur hidup.**_ **"**

" _ **Namjoon –**_ **" Hana menggeleng lemah, "** _ **–bukan begini caramu pergi.**_ **"**

" _ **Maafkan aku, Hana.**_ _ **Aku ini... brengsek."**_

.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _ **[**_ _Vkook both KookV as brothership_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _Who the hell take my breath away?_

 _.._

* * *

"Astaga, Taehyung!"

Yang diserukan namanya tersadar, ketika Soonyoung memekik begitu kuat dan menghampirinya dengan tergopoh. Bertanya banyak hal dan berulang-ulang. Dia terkaget dalam diam mendapati dirinya terluka oleh pecahan piring. Jemarinya berdarah hebat dan bodohnya Taehyung bahkan hanya bisa termenung menatapi jari-jarinya yang terus menganga mengalirkan cairan pekat itu. Sedangkan Soonyoung heboh mengambil kotak P3K yang disimpan di atas lemari, menyuruh Seungkwan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Taehyung dan segera membawa pemuda melamun itu ke tempat yang aman. Keadaan dapur jadi sedikit heboh, dan itu ulah berisik Soonyoung yang terus berteriak seperti nahkoda yang dihadapkan pada ombak besar. "Taehyung, astaga, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"A –ah! Aduh," Taehyung berjengit dan meringis merasakan perih pada telunjuknya yang diberikan olesan idoin povidon oleh Soonyoung dengan begitu telatennya. Pemuda itu sangat terampil merawat luka, meski mulutnya terus bergumam dan mengomel pada Taehyung yang seharian ini melamun dan membuat kekacauan di dapur. Taehyung hanya diam memerhatikan bagaimana Soonyoung menempelkan plester bermotif singa pada tiga jari kanan dan empat jari kirinya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat Soonyoung mendesah lemas dan duduk di sampingnya, "Makasih. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Soonyoung-ssi. Ya, kurasa aku sedang bodoh sekali hari ini. Dapur menjadi kacau seharian ini, maafkan aku."

"Ini karena Jimin?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, lidahnya kelu. "Aku tahu, Jimin memang bersikap aneh seharian ini. Kalian berdua jelas ada masalah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu." Soonyoung menghela, membawa tubuh Taehyung ke dalam rangkulannya yang hangat dan bersahabat, menepuk bahu kurus Taehyung dengan gerakan lembut dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak perlu tahu masalah apa yang kalian punya, tapi cobalah berbaikan. Memang sih, berantem itu akan menjadi bumbu pelengkap dalam pacaran. Tapi jangan berlarut-larut, oke? Kalian harus bicara dan selesaikan masalah ini."

"Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Soonyoung-ssi."

"Hm? Kenapa? Jimin itu terpesona olehmu, dia tidak punya alasan untuk marah berhari-hari padamu. Kau tahu? Meskipun dia sebenarnya cukup galak, Jimin adalah orang yang berprinsip dan tidak suka kalah, _dia akan mempertahankan apa yang dia miliki;_ _termasuk kau, Taehyung_." Soonyoung tersenyum menyemangati Taehyung yang lemas. "Dia menyayangimu dengan sungguh; aku bisa melihat itu dari bola matanya yang selalu jernih dan mendamba tiap kali melihatmu. Dia tidak bisa menolak kehadiranmu barang sedetik, _dia tidak akan mampu menghempasmu jika nyatanya kau adalah hidupnya dan objek baginya untuk bernapas._ "

" _Bagaimana kalau dia memang menghempasku?"_

Pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Soonyoung terdiam oleh kebingungan. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat ekspresi Taehyung yang serius dan larut dalam duka. Ia belum pernah melihat Taehyung sebegini terluka. Mungkin permasalahannya dengan Jimin benar-benar berat, Soonyoung membatin. Ia juga kedapatan Taehyung meremas jemarinya sendiri dengan gelisah dan berantakan. Soonyoung meringis takut-takut jemarinya semakin terluka, maka ia cepat menggenggam lembut jemari Taehyung yang gemetaran dan dingin. "Jangan konyol, Taehyung. Jimin adalah pacar romantis dan manja. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup semudah itu tanpamu," dia terkekeh ringan mencoba menghibur Taehyung meski usahanya gagal. "Sudah kubilang, Jimin tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Kau jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, seorang Park Jimin tidak mungkin membuangmu –"

" _ **Nyatanya dia membuangku!"**_

Suaranya pecah, bersama tangis yang tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. Teriaknya terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati. Soonyoung terbelalak mendengar nada bicara Taehyung yang tebal dan tersiksa. Bahkan pemuda itu sudah mendorong tubuhnya menjauh satu senti, menangis lagi sembari menggigit bibirnya yang mungkin saja akan merobeknya hingga berdarah. Namun, Soonyoung terlampau tercengang dengan pernyataan dari Taehyung yang rasanya begitu mustahil. Tetapi ia tahu, Taehyung terlalu baik untuk berkata bohong. Lalu, apa yang terjadi? "T-Taehyung..."

"Aku ini sampah, hahaha."

"Taehyung, dengar –"

" _Aku ini sampah!"_ kemudian Taehyung tertawa miris, tidak peduli meski ia akan terlihat seperti manusia tidak waras dihadapan Soonyoung. Dia hanya merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat lucu; bagaimana bisa hidupnya sangat konyol – _ia terbahak_. Menertawakan alur cerita yang menjadi daur kehidupannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sembari menangisi kehidupan yang begitu menyesakkan untuk dijalani, ia memukul kepalanya yang terus berdenyut nyeri, menertawakan hidupnya yang payah. "Tidak berguna! Aku ini tidak berguna, seorang pecundang yang payah dan tidak tahu diri! _Ya, itulah aku; Kim Taehyung yang sangat hina melebih jutaan sampah masyarakat –aku hina, aku kotor, aku brengsek._ " Dia terus meracau sebab Soonyoung hanya diam mendengarkan, "Aku sudah menjadi orang brengsek, sialan, _aku ini sudah jadi bajingan untuk Park Jimin_. Jika kau berkata Jimin tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, maka itu adalah kesalahan besar. _Aku! Aku yang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Soonyoung! Aku yang terlalu lemah untuk terus mengandalkannya, terlalu lemah untuk memintanya menopangku, terlalu bodoh untuk terus menyakitinya, terlalu idiot untuk membuatnya pergi dariku; aku ini brengsek..._ "

Suara Taehyung terdengar sangat mencekik, Soonyoung tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa selain diam dan mendengarkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Taehyung bicarakan padanya tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia dibuat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi diantara Taehyung dan Jimin.

Satu hal yang dia tahu, bahwa luka mereka sudah terlalu besar.

.

.

Setelah lama terdiam, Jimin menghela.

"Cafe akan aku kunci," ia mendekat, suaranya terdengar dingin. "Cepat pulang."

Taehyung terperanjat dalam lamunannya, ia mengerjap banyak-banyak sembari mengucap ' _ya'_ dan terburu membereskan barangnya ke dalam tas. Memakai jaketnya dalam hitungan detik dan mengganti sepatu pantopelnya dengan _sneakers_. Sesekali ia melirik Jimin yang masih diam menunggunya di ambang pintu. Cafe sudah sepi, semua karyawan sudah pulang dan Taehyung masih terdiam melamun di dapur terlalu lama hingga lupa bahwa Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan mengunci cafenya. Cepat dia berlari menyusul Jimin yang kalau tidak salah dengar baru saja berdecak dan mendengus. Itu membuat langkah Taehyung berhenti sejenak, jantungnya bertalu-talu; Jimin membencinya. Ia tahu itu. "Buat apa bengong lagi?! Cepat angkat kakimu dari sini, atau kau kubiarkan terkunci di dalam sini!"

" _N-Ne_ , maafkan aku."

Suasana terasa canggung. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Jimin... jariku berdarah tadi."

Lama sekali Jimin menjawab, "Ya. Kau memang manusia ceroboh." Kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya, memilah kunci, dan mengurus pintu cafenya yang sudah ia pasang tanda _closed_. Taehyung masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi. Ini kali pertama ia bertemu Jimin setelah seharian Jimin menjauhinya. Rasanya begitu menyiksa, nyaris saja Taehyung sesak sebab tak menemui Jimin dimana pun ia berada. Dan ketika itu terjadi, ketika Jimin justru ada di hadapannya, Taehyung malah merasa kecil dan ketakutan. Ia takut Jimin benar-benar benci padanya. Sebab meskipun ia sudah berkata dirinya terluka, nyatanya Jimin hanya diam seolah tak peduli. Raut mukanya datar dan dingin, tidak memberikan satu pun respon positif seperti biasa. Ya, Taehyung tidak bisa berharap apa pun.

Bahkan Jimin melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jimin," Taehyung memanggil dengan nada yang putus asa. Entah apakah itu terdengar atau tidak; suaranya terlalu pecah dan bercampur angin malam. Tapi ketika Jimin justru berhenti, Taehyung pikir setidaknya pemuda itu masih memiliki sebutir kepedulian padanya meski ia tahu itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Cepat atau lambat, Jimin akan benar-benar tidak peduli dan pergi darinya. " _Maafkan aku._ " Tangisnya turun begitu derasnya, meski Jimin tak mungkin melihat itu. " _Aku telah melukaimu, maafkan aku, Jimin... Aku benar-benar menyesal dan minta maaf,"_

" _Setelah apa yang kuberikan padamu –"_ Jimin mengepal kuat. _" –ini yang kau lakukan?!"_

Tangisnya lebih kencang, "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Taehyung." Suara Jimin ikut melemah, dadanya terasa sesak oleh amarah. Jemarinya masih ia kepal kuat-kuat menahan tangis. Ia masih tidak berani berbalik untuk bertatap dengan Taehyung, terlalu menyakitkan baginya melihat pemuda manis itu menangis. Bahkan mendengar isaknya saja cukup membuatnya nyaris gila oleh rasa sakit. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa kau tega –argh, _sialan_." Ia terkejut dan mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh airmata dengan gerakan terburu. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan menangis, mungkin sakitnya sudah begitu besar hingga ia ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar menangis, dan suara lemah Taehyung hanya memperburuk keadaan. "Aku tahu kau sebegitu tersiksanya, aku tahu kau terluka, si brengsek Jungkook... _kenapa_ – _kenapa kau biarkan dia menyentuhmu?!_ _Kenapa kau biarkan dia menjadi bajingan yang menyentuhmu?! Kau tidak tahu aku sangat terluka karenanya, ha? Kim Taehyung, bagian mana dariku yang kurang untukmu?!_ "

Taehyung menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, Jimin. Aku –"

"Kau memohon, suaramu mendayu, matamu sayu, tubuhmu bergetar dan panas; _malam itu aku bertemu dengan sosok Kim Taehyung yang lain_. _Yang menjadi binal dan memintaku untuk menyetubuhinya, sosok yang tidak pernah aku temui pada Taehyung yang manis dan marah saat aku menciumnya, yang suka mengomel karena aku mencuri satu kecupan, yang memukulku kalau aku memanggilnya Princess._ _ **Malam itu aku tidak mengenali siapa Kim Taehyung**_ **,** " Jimin berujar separuh terisak. Ingatannya melayang pada malam dimana segalanya menjadi titik balik kehidupannya. Seketika kepalanya dipenuhi amarah. "Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan diri, sebab aku tidak mau melukaimu lebih jauh, Taehyung. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, menyentuhmu sama saja menyakitimu. Tapi kau terus memohon padaku hingga aku menjadi buta dan tuli untuk mendengarkan kata hatiku; _aku menyentuhmu..._ _**Aku menyentuhmu!**_ _Aku benar-benar dibuat bodoh untuk menyentuhmu; aku gila!_ "

Kala Jimin berteriak frustasi, Taehyung sesenggukkan.

Kepalanya didera pusing hebat mendengar setiap untai kata dari bibir Jimin. ia bisa melihat bahu Jimin bergetar dalam tangisnya. Ia merasa berat pada pundaknya; sebab memikul dosa yang begitu besar telah membuat manusia bak malaikat seperti Park Jimin menangis dan terluka. Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri dan bersumpah bahwa ia sangat menderita melihat pria itu meraung dalam duka.

"Kau berteriak begitu kencangnya hingga aku benar-benar buta untuk melihat kau sudah sangat terluka, bahkan suaramu hanya membuatku semakin buruk melukaimu dengan semua sentuhan yang kuberikan. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir itu menyenangkan," Jimin meremas dada kirinya yang semakin sesak. Ada jeda dalam kalimatnya, terlalu sakit jika ia mengingat-ingat malam itu. " _Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, Taehyung. Tidak dengan monster dalam diriku ini, yang menyentuhmu dalam kesempatan seperti itu._ _ **Aku yang brengsek, Taehyung –dan aku sangat marah.**_ _ **Aku benci**_ _,_ "

"Aku yang brengsek, Jimin..."

Kesabarannya pupus dan Jimin berbalik, " _Ya! Kau brengsek, Taehyung! Kau sudah mempermainkan hatiku yang sudah rapuh ini_. Kau membuatku semakin menderita dan sialnya kau terus melakukan itu dengan topeng polosmu itu; bertingkah manis dan baik meski kau terus membuat luka di hatiku tanpa jeda. Tanpa kau beri satu waktu bagiku bernapas," ia mengepal lebih kuat hingga telapaknya perih, "Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk sekali saja menjadi manusia normal dan mendengar kata-kataku? Dengarkan aku; _bagilah kisahmu! Ceritakan masalah yang kau punya denganku! Apa aku sebegitu tidak berarti bagimu hingga kau tidak sudi untuk mengatakan apa pun, dan tetap main rahasia-rahasiaan?! Kau sungguh brengsek._ "

"Maafkan aku, Jimin..."

"Kau terus membuatku gila dengan semua kehidupan menyedihkanmu dan aku terus merasa bersalah padamu, aku terus menyalahkan diriku yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar. Sebagaimana janjiku pada Mamamu; _aku tidak bisa melindungimu_. _Kau membuatku jadi orang brengsek yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperi orang idiot. Kau terus menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik,_ _ **sialnya**_ _,_ _ **aku terus melukaimu dengan menjadi diam seolah tidak ada yang terjadi**_ **,** " Jimin mendengus dan tertawa miris. "Aku muak menjadi orang bodoh, Kim Taehyung. Apa kau senang melihatku seperti ini? Kesabaranku sudah menghilang entah kemana dan aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi; _aku muak denganmu, Taehyung. Rasanya aku ingin kau pergi, sejauh-jauhnya, hingga aku benar-benar mati dalam rasa penyesalan_."

Kemudian mereka terdiam.

Menyelami pikiran masing-masing dalam suasana yang kacau. Mereka masih menangis, namun terdiam dalam benak yang berbeda. Jimin masih marah dan terus meracau, sedangkan Taehyung sudah nyaris ambruk mendengar semua ucapan Jimin yang begitu memilukan. Ia merasa berdosa, telah membuat Park Jimin menjadi orang lemah yang menangisi makhluk brengsek macam dirinya. Ia telah meruntuhkan kegagahan Jimin, membuatnya terisak oleh luka yang diberinya. Dan Taehyung bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat Jimin menangis dan terluka.

"A-Aku... akan pergi... Maaf, Jimin."

Dengan berat hati, Taehyung berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Namun, ia dibuat kaget ketika Jimin menarik lengan kurusnya. Menatap dengan mata yang tajam dan berair, gelap seperti langit malam berkabut, dingin seperti angin, dan kaku seperti kayu. Ia hampir memanggil nama Jimin sebelum empunya nama memberikan sekaleng susu vanilla di genggaman Taehyung dan menjauh. Wajahnya ia alihkan ke jalanan, " _Cepat pergi dan jangan buat aku menyesal_. Jangan lagi menjadi manusia ceroboh dan merepotkan. Jangan melamun dan minum saja susu itu, kau pasti melewatkan makan malam. Aku tahu, tahu sekali." Kemudian ia berdeham. _"Aku pergi."_

Taehyung memandangi susu kaleng yang diberikan Jimin dalam diam.

Airmatanya menetes dan membasahi kaleng yang mendingin termakan angin.

Ia dibuat bingung lagi, sebab Jimin masih terlalu baik untuknya yang _brengsek_. Pemuda itu masih menyimpan kepeduliannya. Masih sempat peduli tentang dirinya yang belum makan malam. Bahkan dia tahu dirinya tidak makan malam. _Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa pergi jika Jimin terus menariknya dengan kurang ajar untuk tetap tinggal disisinya, dengan segala ketulusan yang dia punya?_

" _Maafkan aku –_ " Taehyung terisak lagi, " _–karena mecintaimu dan melukaimu_."

* * *

Jungkook hampir terlelap ketika suara gaduh dihadapannya mengusiknya.

Sebungkus roti melon tersuguh di mejanya ketika Jungkook bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Ia menatap dengan kebingungan pada Jihoon yang duduk di meja Umji; tepat di depannya. Ada susu cokelat dingin di samping roti, nampaknya Jihoon memberikannya. Tapi Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa _saudaranya_ menjadi _baik_ seperti ini. "Suara perutmu menggema dan itu menggangu."

"Ck, kau peduli padaku." Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya diam-diam dan membuka bungkus roti melonnya. Kebetulan dia memang sialan lapar tapi tidak bawa uang dan terlalu malas pergi kemana-mana. Tapi dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Jihoon sudi memberinya makan dan mencoba bertingkah baik padanya meski sifat dan ucapannya masih pedas. "Kau sendiri? Tidak makan?"

"Sudah sejak tadi. Aku kasihan melihatmu menggembel dengan perut kelaparan."

Jungkook mengunyah rotinya lambat, _"Ya. Memang aku ini gembel sejak lahir. Kami dilahirkan untuk menjadi miskin, tidak sepertimu yang bergelimang harta. Kenapa? Mau pamer dengan itu?"_ dia bertanya dengan nada sebal separuh sarkasme. Menjadikan Jihoon terdiam oleh ucapannya sendiri, ia mengulum bibirnya pelan dan merasa tidak enak hati. Ia berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas yang sepi. Murid-murid lain asyik menonton pertandingan futsal di lapangan. Hanya ada beberapa perempuan yang jejeritan menonton Gong Yoo dan dirinya serta Jungkook di kelas. "Omong-omong, tumben sekali kau baik padaku. Apa ini caramu mengatakan kau menerimaku sebagai _saudara_?"

"Heh...?! Bukannya kau yang tidak sudi?" Jihoon mencibir, "Aku sih _ogah_."

"Yah, terserah kau saja."

Kemudian mereka berdua diam, tidak lagi merespon atau mencari topik yang menyenangkan. Jungkook melahap makan siangnya dengan santai sembari memandang Jihoon yang menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan bersenandung dengan suara merdunya. Mereka membunuh waktu sendiri-sendiri, Jungkook tidak ambil pusing dengan apa pun. Tapi ia melirik ketika Jihoon menoleh padanya dan matanya berkilat ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Bagaimana kabar Taehyung _hyung_?"

"Entahlah." Jungkook bahkan ragu dengan jawabannya. Jihoon mengerut, "Jawaban apaan itu? _Entahlah_ ; kau pikir aku ini bercanda, ya? aku bertanya sungguhan –tunggu, jangan bilang kau membuat masalah lagi dengannya. Benar begitu?!"

"Arrrgh, berisik!"

Jungkook menjitak dahi Jihoon dengan kencang. "Mana aku tahu ada apa dengannya. Lagipula dia pasti makan dengan baik. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja," sebab Jimin marah malam itu. Dia tidak yakin apakah Taehyung akan baik-baik saja jika Jimin mendapatinya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti malam itu. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung sejak malam itu. Dia lari tanpa arah dan justru tertidur di klub, mengabaikan Sehun yang menggedor pintu kamarnya dan tidur dengan hati yang penuh amarah. Sejujurnya dia takut saat Jimin menatapnya dengan mata membara seperti itu. Dia tidak yakin itu karena Jimin menyayangi Kakaknya sebagai sahabat; jelas lebih dari itu. "Aku tidak peduli."

Baru saja ia ingin menutup mulut berisik Jihoon, mata Jungkook menangkap sosok Seokmin yang melangkah melewati kelasnya. Dia terpaku dan ingin mengejarnya. "Kau itu breng – _ya_! mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara, Jungkook!"

.

.

"Lee Seokmin!"

Langkahnya terhenti, kemudian dengan cepat menyesali keputusannya untuk menoleh. Ia kembali berjalan tanpa peduli dengan Jungkook yang mengejarnya seperti predator. Dia dibuat lebih muak ketika lengannya digenggam oleh Jungkook, "Apa, sih?! Lepaskan!"

"Seokmin," Jungkook terengah, masih menggenggam erat lengan Seokmin. "Aku mau bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Bicara sampai mulut berbusa pun aku tidak peduli, tidak ada yang harus kudengar dari mulut brengsekmu, Jungkook. Sekarang lepas tanganmu dariku sebelum aku mendorongmu," Seokmin berujar cepat dengan nada penuh amarah. Jungkook menggeleng kuat dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, nyaris menangis untuk memohon namun ia tahu Seokmin tidak akan luluh dengan hal seperti itu lagi sejak dirinya menjadi bajingan. "Kau benar-benar mau ditendang, ya?! Aku tidak main-main, Jungkook! Saking marahnya aku berani mendorongmu jatuh dari lantai tiga, tahu? Tidakkah Mingyu sudah berkata untuk jangan mencari kami dan bertemu lagi? _Kau harus dengar itu, kami sudah muak berteman dengan orang yang muka dua dan brengsek sepertimu._ "

Jungkook meremas jemari Seokmin, "A-Aku bisa jelaskan,"

"Baik," Seokmin menarik lengannya kuat. Ia menatap Jungkook begitu dingin. "Butuh berapa lama? Satu menit; dua; tiga; sepuluh? Mari kita dengarkan penjelasanmu itu."

Kata-kata dalam benaknya mengudara.

Seketika bibirnya terkatup rapat macam bisu. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa pun yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Seokmin. Otaknya kosong melompong, tidak ada satu kata yang terbesit dalam benaknya untuk bersua mengutarakan penjelasan. Jemarinya bergetar menahan malu, Seokmin masih menunggunya dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi, sedangkan kerongkongannya tercekik oleh udara kosong yang menyelimuti. Tak ada suara yang keluar, Seokmin tertawa renyah. " _Tidak bisa menjelaskan?_ Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa kau sudah terlalu brengsek untuk mengelak. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun padaku atau Mingyu, segala ucapanmu kala itu adalah satu-satunya alasan bagi kami untuk benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu yang _menyenangkan_ itu,"

Jungkook menggigit bibir, "Seokmin –"

"Sudah cukup, Jungkook." Seokmin berdecak lelah, "Tingkahmu yang begini semakin membuatku muak. Berhenti bersikap menyesal dan berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu yang kau tidak bisa jelaskan. Kalau kau menyukai hidupmu yang seperti itu, maka lakukan saja. _Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku muak._ Silahkan saja kau mau merokok, pakai narkoba, atau bercinta dengan siapa saja – _masa bodoh_."

Detik ketika Seokmin pergi, Jungkook merenung.

Hal bodoh apa yang membuatnya bisa kehilangan sahabat paling setia seperti Seokmin dan Mingyu? Bahkan kini mereka telah memutus hubungan erat yang susah payah mereka bangun bersama. Katakan Jungkook bodoh, ya, dia telah melepas satu bagian hidupnya yang berarti.

Dan dia tidak tahu apakah ada satu tempat di hati mereka yang sudi menerima maaf darinya?

* * *

"Hai, Mama. Apa kabar?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, meski matanya menggenang air yang siap tumpah kapan pun. Menatap abu Mamanya dalam guci kecil di sebuah bilik lemari kayu. Berjejer dengan puluhan jenazah lain yang sudah dikremasi. Ia terdiam sebentar sembari menggigiti bibirnya, ragu untuk melanjutkan atau bagaimana. Dia nyaris saja menangis hanya karena bertemu Mamanya setelah sekian lama. Masalah membuatnya jauh dari wanita yang telah menghidupinya. Taehyung menyesal meninggalkan debu dan sarang laba-laba di sudut bilik tempat Mamanya bersemayam. Berbanding terbalik dengan para jenazah lain yang nampak bersih dan cantik. "Maaf sudah lama tak mengunjungimu, Mama." Ia menghela, "Aku memang anak nakal. Maafkan Taetae, Mama. Sekarang aku sudah datang,"

Ia mengeluarkan kain dan mengelap kaca, sudut-sudut bilik, figura, bahkan guci penyimpan abu. Dia tersenyum manis menatapi figura yang menampakkan wajah cantik ibunya. Sejenak ia mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya bersama Mama dan Papa, ketika ia sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah melupakan satu hal pun tentang kenangan manis itu; bahkan meski Namjoon meminta. Baginya, itu adalah _harta_. "Mama... Aku datang... karena ingin _mengeluh_ ,"

Jemarinya bergetar, "Aku ini – _payah_. Aku tidak bisa jadi Kakak yang baik, Mama."

"Aku tidak bisa merawat Jungkook," Taehyung meruntuhkan pertahanannya. "Aku –aku bodoh, Mama. Jungkook kita menjadi anak yang liar dan nakal. Pulang larut dan suka berkelahi, aku tidak tahu darimana dia belajar seperti itu dan... kupikir, _itu salahku_." Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berkedut nyeri oleh airmata yang rasanya cukup memilukan. "Aku terlalu sibuk mencari uang hingga meninggalkan Kookie sendirian, aku tidak punya waktu menemaninya bermain atau mengerjakan pr. Aku tidak pintar, Mama. Bahkan aku... putus sekolah demi dia, aku tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Park seumur hidup. Jungkook selalu kesepian dan pasti marah padaku, sehingga dia membalaskan dendam padaku untuk menjadi pria yang seperti ini. Aku... gagal mendidiknya, Mama. _Aku minta maaf,_ "

Meski Mama tidak bisa menjawab, Taehyung terus bersua.

"Hubungan kami buruk, dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ini menemukan kata akhir. Sejujurnya aku lelah, aku lelah dengan semua omong-kosong ini. Aku benci hidup penuh tekanan seperti ini, aku capek merasa sedih, kupikir... mati itu lebih enak. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _dia_ –" Taehyung sesenggukkan, napasnya semakin sesak menahan sakit yang terus tumbuh di hatinya. Ada ribuan pisau menancap di jantungnya begitu dalam hingga ia merasa menderita karenanya. " – _ **Jimin**_ , _dia_ , _malaikat_ _itu_... Aku telah menyakitinya begitu dalam. Aku telah melukainya hingga tak terhingga, sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak aku membuatnya sakit. Dia sangat baik untuk terus berada di sisiku yang payah ini dan aku dengan brengseknya menghancurkan dia dalam satu waktu. _Aku telah berubah menjadi bajingan untuk malaikat suci macam Park Jimin; ya, aku ini brengsek sekarang._ Mama, apakah Tuhan bahkan sudi untuk membuka pintu maaf untukku yang sangat hina ini? Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan manusia paling pemaaf semacam Jimin pun muak denganku. Aku sadar diri, siapa aku ini," ia mengusap sudut matanya, "Aku hanya jalang yang terus menjadi parasit bagi Jimin, menjadi orang brengsek yang telah merusak mahakarya Tuhan paling indah bernama Park Jimin. Dan aku... bahkan tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri,"

Mama tetap tersenyum dalam figuranya.

Menatap Taehyung yang menangis seolah menguatkan. Berbisik syahdu dengan suara lembutnya yang tenang, berkata menguatkan. Taehyung berhenti menangis, meski isaknya masih ada. Ia menatap Mama yang sangat cantik, tersenyum simpul seperti hatinya sangatlah lega usai mencurahkan keluhnya dengan tangis yang pecah. Lama ia memandangi bilik Mama hingga tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan sebatang bunga krisan putih disana, menghentikan lamunan Taehyung yang melanglang buana tanpa ingat waktu dan tempat. Taehyung menoleh kaget dan menemukan senyum menawan yang begitu hangat dan sorot mata mendamba yang rindu. "Setidaknya, ketika berkunjung, bawalah bunga."

"Hoseok _hyung_ ,"

Pria tegap itu tersenyum lagi, "Mamamu itu cantik, jika diberi bunga yang mempercantik _rumah_ nya, dia pasti senang. Beruntung aku berbaik hati membagi bungaku hari ini." Dia tertawa melihat respon Taehyung yang dirasa lucu; hanya mengerjap lambat dengan mulut menganga yang menggemaskan seperti anak anjing minta dipungut. "Yah, kebetulan ini tepat dua belas tahun Kakek gaul itu meninggal, aku rindu padanya jadi aku berkunjung kemari."

"Lama tak berjumpa, _hyung_."

"Ya, apa kabar? Kau nampak lebih manis lagi,"

Taehyung tertawa lepas, "Aneh. Mana ada yang seperti itu, tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik. Kau? Ah, dilihat dari penampilanmu yang keren pastilah hidupmu sangat indah, _hyung_. Sepertinya kau sukses mendalami bisnis hingga pakaianmu mengilat begini bahkan aromamu itu sama dengan uang," dia berucap penuh jenaka. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, namun jika itu Hoseok maka suasana hatinya akan berubah drastis. Entah sihir apa yang pria itu pakai tapi hanya dengan melihat senyum hangatnya, Taehyung merasa aman. Dia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan dengan begitu simpel dan tak terduga. "Pasti Jepang sangat cocok untukmu, ya, _hyung_? Tunggu... sudah kurang lebih sepuluh tahun, 'kan? Wah, itu sudah sangat lama! Baru ingat rumah, eh? Kangen _jajjangmyeon_ dan _tteokboki_ , eoh?"

"Jepang sangat indah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Korea, sebenarnya. Dan ya, aku sangat rindu saus pedas _tteokbokki_ dan _jajjangmyeon_ ; kau tahu disana tidak ada yang seperti itu." Hoseok mendesah separuh lelah, melangkah perlahan pada abu milik Kakeknya yang selalu dia panggil kakek gaul karena sering gonta-ganti warna rambut dan masih suka menari-nari tidak jelas, sama seperti Hoseok sebenarnya. Tapi Ayah diktator Hoseok menghalangi anaknya untuk bermain dengan Kakek dan mendidiknya sebagai pebisnis handal di Jepang sana supaya meneruskan perusahaan Jung Grup. Sempat Taehyung mendengar cerita Hoseok yang terus mengeluh, tapi nyatanya sekarang pria itu sukses besar. "Satu-satunya makanan yang aku makan ketika kangen rumah hanya ramen instan,"

"Eeeei, tidak baik makan ramen terus."

Hoseok tertawa, "Iya, iya. Aku tahu, ah, sebentar."

Dia meletakkan buket krisan putih dalam genggamannya ke dalam bilik besar, bersikap sopan dan berdoa dengan khusyuk. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, jelas Hoseok menyayangi Kakeknya. Taehyung bisa melihat itu dan dia ikut berdoa seperti Hoseok. "Nah, apa kau sudah makan siang? Kebetulan aku ingin makan sup tahu _kimchi_ , apa kau tahu tempat yang enak? Aku agak payah dalam berkeliling, _well_ , ini sudah sangat lama aku tidak jalan-jalan di Korea. Lingkungannya agak berubah,"

"Tentu," Taehyung tersenyum iseng separuh mengerling, "Dengan upah traktir?"

Hoseok tertawa ringan, "Dasar. Kau tidak berubah, singa lapar."

.

.

Taehyung melirik Hoseok, "Kau bisa pulang saja, _hyung_. Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

"Ah, tidak. Ini karena aku jarang berolahraga."

"Tapi pasti melelahkan berjalan menaiki seratus anak tangga, maaf tempat tinggalku sangat jauh dan tidak punya akses untuk dilalui mobil. Kau tahu, lah.. Kampung punya jalan yang sempit. Aku hanya khawatir mobil bagusmu tergores sesuatu, parahnya kalau kau tidak bisa putar balik untuk pulang." Dia berujar dengan nada sedih, sedikit menyesal membiarkan Hoseok mengantarnya pulang. Hoseok memaksa dan dia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima, pria itu sangat baik padanya meski itu sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berjumpa. Tapi Taehyung pikir, sesuatu seperti ini sangat tidak cocok dengan Hoseok si pria sukses dengan jas mengilat harga jutaan dollar. Alasan klise barusan sangat tidak masuk akal, maksudnya, mungkin benar Hoseok akan sangat jarang berolahraga bila dia cukup sibuk dengan rapat dan bisnis tetapi orang seperti dia tentu tidak akan bersanding dengan tempat kumuh dan kegiatan kampung seperti berjalan kaki menaiki tangga. "Keringatmu banyak sekali, _hyung_. Aku serius, rumahku sudah dekat. Kau pulang saja, aku takut mengotori baju mahalmu dengan keringat. Meski kupikir keringatmu tentu saja akan wangi."

Hoseok mendelik, "Kau ini bawel. Sudah, jalan saja."

"Tapi –"

"Kau bilang sudah dekat? Dimana?"

Taehyung menghela, "Sudah sampai. Yang warna hijau itu."

Dia menunjuk dengan jemari kurusnya, Hoseok memandangi sesaat. Hatinya mencelos kurang ajar, mungkin ini yang dinamakan rasa empati ketika ia sangat sedih melihat tempat tinggal teman lamanya. Ia sudah mengira kalau rumah Taehyung tentulah sempit dan sedikit kumuh tapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu akan benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Namun, Hoseok diam saja. Ia tersenyum dan mengikuti Taehyung yang melangkah pelan ke rumahnya. "Pacar baru lagi, huh?"

"Jungkook?"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dari samping, kemudian menatap sosok tinggi yang bersidekap di depan pintu. Dia tidak familiar dengan wajah itu tetapi saat Taehyung menyebut namanya, ia ingat kalau pria tegap itu adalah adik Taehyung. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia melihat si kelinci itu masih sekecil boneka dan suka ia gendong kemana-mana. Perawakannya yang tinggi besar membuatnya menelan ludah sesaat; bahkan tubuhnya tumbuh lebih _manly_ dibanding kakaknya sendiri. Taehyung nampak lebih kurus dan feminim dengan tubuh ramping dan wajah manisnya.

Tapi tatapan tajam Jungkook membuatnya tak nyaman. "Setelah memacari Jimin, kau berpacaran dengan siapa lagi, Taehyung?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hoseok mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jungkook terdengar menyindirnya seperti itu. Bahkan caranya berbicara sangat tidak sopan saat berucap pada Taehyung, sebenarnya darimana bocah itu belajar menjadi berandal yang tidak punya etika? Hoseok bahkan heran mengapa Jungkook bisa berpikiran dirinya berpacaran dengan Taehyung, namun, sekali lagi dia hanya bisa diam memerhatikan interaksi kakak beradik itu. "Dia Hoseok _hyung_ , Kookie. Kau tidak mungkin lupa padanya, 'kan? Dia yang sering mengajakmu bermain dulu, suka sekali memberimu boneka dan menggendongmu kabur dariku, dia bilang kau sangat lucu dan dia ingin punya adik sepertimu,"

Hoseok tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, namun Jungkook mendecih.

"Tidak ingat."

"Jungkook, jangan bohong." Taehyung menghela, "Sekali lihat saja kau harusnya langsung tahu,"

"Peduli apa!"

Hoseok menepuk pundak sempit Taehyung, "Sudahlah. Kupikir Jungkook akan membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang, nah, terima kasih untuk tadi." Dia tersenyum dan hendak pergi sebelum Taehyung memegang erat pergelangan tangannya, menatap matanya yang bulat dan jernih kemudian berkata, "Tidak mau masuk dulu, _hyung_? Sekarang aku pandai membuat teh. Kau pasti capek sudah berjalan jauh, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa menerima ucapan terima kasihmu kecuali kau mampir dan minum teh bersama." Sebenarnya Hoseok _ingin sekali_ , ia masih ingin bersama Taehyung untuk waktu yang lama. Dia cukup rindu pada temannya ini, dan sikapnya tidak berubah. Tetap sopan dan baik hati, tentu ia nyaman menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Namun, tatapan mengintimidasi Jungkook cukup membuatnya risih. Dia tidak takut tentang itu tetapi entah mengapa ia harus menjauhinya, meski di dalam benaknya berkata ia pula harus membawa Taehyung pergi, "Ah, tidak usah. Lain kali saja –"

"Eiii, akan sangat sulit menemuimu nantinya. Masuklah,"

Hoseok hendak menjawab namun Jungkook lebih dulu menghampiri, "Kau ini memang suka membawa pria ke rumah atau bagaimana, ha? Buat apa kau menyuruhnya mampir? Aku tidak suka,"

"Jungkook,"

"Kuberitahu, Hoseok-ssi. Taehyung ini sudah punya pacar selain dirimu, jadi kau sudah ditipu olehnya. Ya, mungkin kau terlena dengan wajah manisnya tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia bisa jadi sejalang ini untuk jalan dengan banyak pria," Jungkook berkata dengan sangat lancar, ada sarkasme dalam ucapnya. Membuat Hoseok makin dibuat bingung, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook terus berpikir kalau dirinya dan Taehyung memiliki hubungan khusus dan ia tidak tahu mengapa dia menyebut kakaknya sendiri jalang; tidakkah itu terlalu kasar bagi seseorang yang telah menghidupinya bertahun-tahun? Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dia benci Taehyung dipanggil sekotor itu. "Jaga ucapanmu, bocah kecil. Kau tidak berhak memanggil Taehyung seperti itu, pikirmu siapa kau ini sampai berani berkata begitu? Merasa hebat, uh? Kau tidak akan hidup dengan baik tanpa dia, tahu?"

Dihadapannya Jungkook berdecih, "Peduli apa, yang kukatakan ini benar. Bahkan aku sudah –"

Selancar Jungkook berkata, secepat itu pula Taehyung membawa tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok dan menangkup telinganya dengan gestur menutupi. Wajahnya lemah dan matanya berkaca, sekali lihat Hoseok tahu Taehyung tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam benaknya. "Lebih baik _hyung_ pulang, ya? Sepertinya tidak aman meninggalkan mobilmu begitu lama, kita bisa minum teh lain kali." Dia berbisik pelan, nyaris membuat Hoseok terpesona dengan suara berat yang terdengar manis itu. Namun dia tahu dirinya harus cepat pergi atau Taehyung mungkin saja terluka. Katakan dia sok tahu, tapi dia hanya memiliki insting kuat jika itu berarti berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung. Hoseok masih memandangi wajah pucat Taehyung yang sangat menyedihkan, mengamati bagaimana pria manis itu menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat mungkin menahan tangis atau apalah, kemudian dia menghela dan melepas jemari kurus Taehyung dari telinganya yang memerah. "Iya, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh, "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Dalam diam Taehyung menghitung mundur. Seirama dengan langkah Hoseok yang nyaring, sejelas itu ia mendengar langkah dan napas memburu Jungkook yang menariknya masuk ke rumah dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar. Tubuhnya dibenturkan ke pintu, terkukung tanpa celah oleh lengan besar milik Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan tatapan tajam Jungkook yang mengintimidasi, napasnya terlalu panas dan dekat hingga dirinya menjadi lemas tanpa alasan jelas. "Aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan dia,"

"Tapi _dia_ yang kau maksud adalah Hoseok _hyung_ ,"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia!" Jungkook memukul pintu tepat disebelah wajah Taehyung, "Aku tidak suka kau pergi dengannya. Pergi dengan Jimin membuatku cukup kesal, tahu? Bodohnya aku baru sadar kalian saling mencintai dan pacaran, wah, aku sangat tidak menyangka ini. Kau berpacaran dengan _sahabatmu_ sendiri, _hyung_? Yang benar saja. Katakan padaku, _apa kau memang mencintainya atau karena uangnya? Karena kau ingin naik pangkat atau sebagai balas budi telah menghidupi kita?_ "

Lantas Taehyung tersentak dengan pemikiran itu, "A-apa?"

" _Kau berpacaran dengannya –_ " Jungkook mendesis, " _–karena uang, 'kan?_ "

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak seperti itu, Jungkook!"

"Lantas mengapa? Setelah semua yang kuberikan padamu, dan semua yang kau berikan untukku; mengapa kau memilih berpacaran dengan Jimin? _Kenapa_? _Setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini, semuanya, apa tidak memilki makna bagimu?_ Kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya yang hanya bisa memberimu satu dua pelukan; _kenapa_?!" Jungkook berujar dengan nada kesal, buku jarinya memutih sebab terlalu kuat dikepalnya, matanya menyalang marah dan mendapati Taehyung terbelalak dalam kebingungan. _"Semua ini..._ Apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini, Jungkook? _Kegiatan intim kita, sesi percintaan kita, ciuman dan pelukan itu; apa itu yang maksud semua yang telah kita lalui?!_ Bodoh, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, tentu ini adalah _kesalahan_! _Semua yang kita perbuat adalah dosa besar, lalu mengapa kau berpikir itu memiliki makna padahal setiap detik yang kita lalui itu adalah fana."_

Jungkook mendesis marah, "Kau telah memberikan tubuhmu padaku, apa itu tidak ada artinya?! Lantas bukankah pantas bagiku berkata bahwa kau ini _murah_?"

"Bisakah aku bertanya; mengapa kau marah padaku?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!"

Sudah cukup dengan amarah yang tak terbendung, Jungkook mendekat dan memerangkap bibir Taehyung dalam satu ciuman yang tergesa. Menekannya paksa tanpa peduli Taehyung meronta kuat-kuat. Dia hanya menjadi sangat kesal dengan jawaban Kakaknya yang mengatakan kalau ini tidaklah berarti sedikit pun. Katakan dirinya gila tetapi dia benar-benar muak melihat Taehyung bersama pria lain. Dia pernah berpikir mungkin saja dia menyukainya tetapi rasanya aneh. Rasanya aneh ketika ia menjadi marah ketika tahu dengan sendirinya Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jimin atau melihat Taehyung bercengkerama hangat dengan Hoseok. Dan aneh ketika ia justru lebih suka dirinya mendominasi Taehyung dan membawa mereka dekat dalam jurang dosa. Ya, ini adalah dosa saat dirinya terus merusak Kakaknya tetapi dirinya hanya bergerak sendiri tanpa mampu ia kontrol. Bibir Taehyung yang tebal dan manis terasa candu, tubuh kurus Taehyung membuatnya bergidik gila ingin menyetuhnya bukan main.

Dan ia lebih marah ketika Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Aku tidak main-main, Jungkook!"

" _Kau pikir aku bercanda?"_ Jungkook mengusap bibir basahnya, "Kau melakukannya denganku juga dengan sukarela, bukan? Kau menyukaiku, kau menyukai sentuhanku, kau menyukai semuanya tentangku. Jadi berhenti bersikap naif dan katakan saja kau menyukaiku, sama seperti aku menyukaimu. Kita sudah sering melakukannya jadi untuk apa kau terus menyangkal kata hatimu sendiri. Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan akui saja kau suka menjadi jalangku, Taehyung –"

Cepat Taehyung berteriak, "Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Suaranya menggema, menyisakan desau napasnya yang terengah usai berteriak begitu kencangnya. Melampiaskan emosi yang bergerumul kurang ajar dalam dadanya. Dia penat menahan marah, dia lelah menahan semua yang ingin ia sampaikan. Dia ingin hubungan konyol ini segera berakhir. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menggigiti bibirnya lebih lama hingga ia pikir bisa saja robek namun ia tidak peduli. Ia mengatur napasnya perlahan, berpikir kalau ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganggunya selama ini. _"Aku... Aku tidak menyukainya, Jungkook. Ciuman kita, sentuhan itu, persetubuhan yang kita lakukan... Aku benci semua itu, aku benci semua yang kita lakukan._ Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun ingin mengingat setiap detil dari kegiatan konyol itu sebab aku tidak ingin terus merasa bersalah. Aku bersalah... telah mendidikmu untuk jadi orang yang kurang ajar," ia meneteskan airmatanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu ketika aku terus mendoktrin diriku sendiri kalau kau... hanya _tersesat_. Kau hanya kehilangan arah dan butuh pelampiasan atas semua masalahmu. _Kupikir, mungkin kau membutuhkan objek untuk meluapkan emosimu jadi aku menyerahkan tubuhku untukmu tak lebih sebab aku menyayangimu sebagai Kakak, sebagai rasa bersalahku di masa lalu yang tak mampu menghidupimu dengan baik._ _Tak lebih sebab aku berpikir kau membutuhkan aku, sebagai kakakmu."_

"Kakak mana yang bercinta dengan adiknya sendiri?!"

" _ **Aku**_! _Akulah si brengsek yang bercinta dengan adiknya sendiri!_ Aku si bajingan itu, yang membiarkan orang polos sepertimu terjebak kedalam dosa besar seperti ini," Taehyung menangkup wajahnya sendiri, membiarkan tangisnya pecah meski itu terdengar sangat memalukan. Ia hanya benar-benar lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Dia telah menjadikan Jungkook seseorang yang sangat salah, ketika adiknya justru berpikir kalau hubungan yang mereka bangun ini adalah sesuatu tentang cinta terlarang. Dia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri tentang fakta ini, _**"Aku si jalang brengsek ini, yang telah menjadikanmu objek dosa dan menyeretmu ke daftar tunggu pintu neraka**_. Jungkook... _hyung_ yang bodoh ini, janganlah kau mencintai orang seperti aku. Sadarlah kalau kau sepenuhnya salah, aku tidak mencintaimu lebih sebagaimana Kakak menyayangi adik, tidak, Jungkook. Aku sayang padamu sebatas saudara, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu jika itu yang kau maksud –" ia mendongak, menatap mata Jungkook yang berpendar penuh rasa kecewa dan tidak terima. " – _ **berhenti**_. Hentikan semua omong-kosong ini, Jungkook. _Berhenti melakukan semua dosa ini._ Aku tidak mau... jika pada akhirnya kau mencintaiku lebih dari seorang saudara. _Ini sudah sangat salah, dik._ _Benar-benar salah._ Kau tidak bisa mencintai aku –"

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung lagi, mencengkeram bahunya kuat. "Ini karena Jimin, 'kan?"

"Jungkook, berhenti mengaitkan Jimin."

" _Ini karena Jimin, 'kan?"_ Jungkook berteriak marah, "Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau mencintai Jimin. Karena kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia. _Karena kau mencintai dia lebih dari apa pun, karena dia yang selalu menyembuhkanmu, yang selalu membahagiakanmu, tidak seperti aku yang terus melukaimu dengan merusakmu hingga berkeping-keping."_ Ia bernapas pendek-pendek, "Tapi bagaimana... _bagaimana jika aku sudah terlanjur seperti ini?_ Aku sudah jatuh pada orang yang salah, lantas bagaimana... _bagaimana kau bisa diam dan dengan mudahnya berkata supaya aku berhenti?!_ Kau pikir ini main-main?!"

"Jangan mencintaiku, Jungkook!"

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?!"

Mereka terdiam, tidak saling merespon. Hanya asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Suasana menjadi senyap dengan sayup-sayup suara tangis Taehyung yang memantul-mantul di telinga Jungkook. Sedang dirinya masih mengepal dengan amarah, menatap Kakaknya yang menangis tak henti. Hatinya pecah begitu saja, sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu jauh menjadi brengsek. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa jadi begitu bodoh untuk menaruh perasaan lebih pada Kakaknya. Dia tidak mengetahui itu, dia tidak menyadari itu, sampai ia akhirnya terbangun saat orang lain telah menempati ruang di hati Taehyung dan mungkin tidak akan tergantikan. Tidak dengan status saudara yang mengikat mereka. Jungkook mendesah lelah, pikirannya kacau. Tangis Taehyung semakin mengacak pemikirannya dan dadanya semakin sesak seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya bisa jadi seaneh ini.

.

.

Jimin menyentuh pintu kayu itu dengan telunjuknya.

Hatinya semakin pecah dan menjadi puing-puing tanpa sisa. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa selain menangis dalam diam. Jantungnya serasa diremas begitu kuat hingga ia sesak napas. Perbincangan itu terlalu menusuk hatinya tanpa ampun, menjadikannya lemah di satu waktu hingga ia pikir ini hanyalah mimpi dan berharap dia bisa bangun. Namun, ketika ia membuka mata, ia masih melihat pintu yang sama. Berwarna cokelat pudar dan menghantarkan suara tangis Taehyung dalam rambatnya yang sampai ke jemari Jimin hingga dirinya ikut menangis di tempat.

" _Aku harus bagaimana, Kim Taehyung?"_

* * *

"Americano hangat, silahkan."

Taehyung tersenyum simpul sembari meletakkan secangkir Americano hangat di meja sepuluh. Matanya bersirobok dengan pria bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan jas mengilat khas seorang pebisnis kaya. Pria itu mengucap terima kasih dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanya interaksi pelanggan dan pelayan biasa jadi dia hendak pergi, namun, ia jelas merasakan remasan kurang ajar di bokongnya. Sialnya pria itu memerangkap pinggul ramping Taehyung hingga dirinya terjebak nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. "Tuan, jangan seperti ini."

"Wah, kau punya bokong yang bagus," dia semakin berani dengan bermain di depan kancing celana Taehyung. Tidak peduli dengan gemetar ketakutan yang dikatakan tubuh kurus Taehyung, juga peringatan-peringatan darinya yang dirasa tidak cukup mengancam. Dia berpikir ada bagusnya dia rajin berolahraga membentuk ototnya hingga bisa mendominasi orang macam Taehyung, jadi dia tidak akan merasakan efek apapun dari rontaan lemah seperti itu, "Diam saja.. Taehyung-ssi? Nama yang lucu."

Merasa semakin salah, Taehyung meronta. "Lepaskan! Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Oh, ya? Tubuhmu ini menerima, tahu?"

"Kubilang lepaskan! Argh – _ya_!" dengan sigap Taehyung menendang selangkangan pria kurang ajar itu, menambahkan pukulan di kepala menggunakan nampan kayu dengan gerakan bertubi, lanjut dengan menonjok beberapa tubuh kekar pria itu tanpa ampun. Dia ingin menangis, rasanya sakit ketika ia dilecehkan seperti itu. Dia tidak dalam emosi jiwa yang stabil untuk diperlakukan hina dan pria itu membuatnya kesal dengan tindakan bangsat serta ucapan vulgar itu. Matanya memanas nyaris melelehkan airmata namun ia tahu kalau menangis tentu tidak akan membantu. Dia terus memukul pria itu hingga tidak sengaja menumpahkan americano ke kemeja dan jas pria itu, menyisakan denting cangkir yang pecah dan menggema di satu area. Hingga semuanya memerhatikan penasaran. Taehyung berhenti, dia mengatur napasnya susah payah dan tetap menahan tangisnya.

Kemudian dia mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, "Ada apa ini?!"

"Dia –"

"Aish, sialan! Pelayanan macam apa ini?!" Pria itu bangkit dan mengusap kemejanya dengan gerakan marah. Wajahnya mengerut dan matanya menggelap, terdengar gerutuan kecil dari belah bibirnya, kemudian menatap nyalang pada Jimin yang bertanya barusan. "Kalau merekrut karyawan itu yang benar! Pelayan macam dia sangat tidak berkompeten, tahu? Jika dia tidak punta etos kerja maka pecat saja dia, kenapa bisa-bisanya melamun dan membuat kekacauan?! Lihat, dia pikir jas ini berapa harganya? Gaji dia bekerja disini selama lima tahun pun tidak akan mampu membayar kerugian ini."

Taehyung mengerti, pria ini berbohong. "B-Bukan, Jimin. Bukan seperti itu –"

"Kupikir ini kafe yang cukup bagus tetapi pelayanannya sangat bodoh! Sangat disayangkan dengan interior bagus yang kau miliki tetapi karyawan yang sangat buruk kerjanya, tentu akan berdampak jelek bagimu ke depan nanti. Aku tentu punya banyak jas lain tetapi aku marah dengan sikap karyawanmu yag sangat tidak bermoral ini, menyangkal dan tidak tahu apa itu maaf." Pria itu menepak kemejanya yang basah dan kotor oleh noda kopi. "Apa begini kau mengajarkan etika bekerja kepada karyawanmu, hah?"

"Bohong! Jimin, tidak begitu kejadiannya. Pria itu sudah –"

Cepat Jimin menunduk sopan, "Maafkan aku, _sajangnim_."

Taehyung terbelalak dan menganga. Tidak percaya dengan keputusan Jimin untuk meminta maaf dan bersikap sopan pada pria kurang ajar itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin lebih percaya pada omongan pria itu dan masih sempat mengurusinya, juga tetap bersikap santun tanpa tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Taehyung semakin sesak oleh tangisnya sendiri. Bukan seperti ini yang dia harapkan dari reaksi Jimin. pemuda itu sudah benar-benar tidak peduli padanya. "Lain kali, jika kau akan mempekerjakan karyawan baru, lihat bagaimana sikapnya kepada pelanggan. Buat saja program _training_ atau apalah untuk mendidik mereka supaya punya etika dalam bekerja, bukannya menjadi bodoh dan bikin kacau."

" _Ne_ , _Sajangnim_. Akan saya lakukan,"

"Jimin!" Taehyung berteriak dan menarik lengan Jimin, menatapnya nyalang. "Kau tidak boleh percaya padanya. Dia telah berbohong mengatakan aku sudah lalai bekerja padahal tidak, aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik! Aku mengantarkan pesanannya dan tersenyum tapi dia yang bersikap kurang ajar padaku, dia yang tidak punya etika!"

Jimin menghela, "Hentikan, Kim Taehyung! Bersikap sopan pada pelanggan!"

"Dia yang tidak sopan duluan padaku!" Taehyung menjerit, telunjuknya ditujukan pada si pria, "Dia telah bersikap kurang ajar, Jimin. Bagaimana bisa kau lebih percaya dia? Kau harus dengarkan aku, aku tidak seperti apa yang dia katakan tadi!"

"Cukup, Taehyung! Berhenti mengguruiku!"

Suara kencang Jimin membuat Taehyung termangu. Diam tanpa jiwa seperti ia nyaris mati, dia tidak bisa bergerak maupun bersua. Jelas dia terkejut saat Jimin membentaknya demikian. Dia tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa Jimin benar-benar _muak_ dengannya. Tidak percaya apalagi mendengar alasan darinya yang sebenarnya adalah fakta. _Dia tidak lagi menaruh kepedulian pada Taehyung, tidak lagi menatap matanya, tidak lagi memegang tangannya hangat, tidak lagi berkata lembut, tidak lagi berpihak padanya, tidak lagi percaya padanya._ Dan itu membuat Taehyung kehabisan akal. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi ketika Jimin benar-benar marah olehnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar Soonyoung mendekat dan menarik lengannya lembut, membawanya pergi setelah suasanya benar-benar tegang dan semua orang telah memerhatikan adegan memalukan barusan. "Taehyung..."

"Soonyoung-ssi," ia tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis, "Aku... Aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Soonyoung menghela, melarikan jemarinya mengusak rambut Taehyung yang lebat dan sedikit kusut. Menatap wajah Taehyung yang sudah basah oleh airmata, kemudian melirik Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan pria brengsek yang terus berceramah. Ia mendesis, "Aku akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jimin. Kau tenang saja,"

Cepat Taehyung terbelalak, "Jangan!"

"Taehyung –"

" _Aku tidak mau dia tahu,_ " Taehyung mengulum bibirnya pelan, "Jika Jimin tahu aku sudah dilecehkan oleh ahjussi itu maka penilaiannya tentangku akan benar-benar _hancur_. Nol tanpa sedikit pun berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang benar. Meski nyatanya aku memang sudah _brengsek_ dan cukup _murah_ untuk terus diam ketika disentuh orang. Ya, aku ini bodoh dan murah tetapi –" ia menggeleng lemah, " _–aku tidak mau... kalau Jimin benar-benar tahu aku ini sangat murahan. Aku takut dia benar-benar membuangku pergi, Soonyoung. Katakan aku idiot untuk terus bertahan disisinya meski dia sudah menyuruhku pergi tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa pergi... atau aku bisa saja mati karena kehilangan dia,_ "

Soonyoung menghela dan mengelus kepala Taehyung lembut.

" _Meski aku harus menderita, tidak apa tidak bersamanya asalkan aku masih memilki satu kesempatan melihat wajahnya._ Asalkan aku tahu dia ada dimana aku berada, asalkan aku masih bisa memanggilnya, masih bisa merasakan aura tegasnya _, bahkan jika dia hanya akan marah dan terus melukaiku dengan kata-katanya dan penolakan, aku tidak apa_." Taehyung terisak semakin kencang, "Asal jangan buat dia benar-benar pergi dariku. Jangan buat dia jijik mengetahui siapa aku ini, yang jalang dan murah ini... Jangan, kumohon jangan katakan apa pun. Biar dia berpikir aku adalah karyawan yang tidak beretika dan tidak berkompeten. Asal jangan buat dia berpikir aku ini menjijikkan, _sebab dia akan pergi dariku dan jika itu terjadi maka aku akan benar-benar mati."_

"Tapi Taehyung, kau tidak boleh begini."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kumohon... Jangan katakan itu, biar saja seperti ini."

Semakin lama, Soonyoung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Luka yang terus tumbuh itu semakin besar hingga merenggut setiap lapisan kebahagiaan dalam kehidupan mereka. Pikirnya mudah saja berkata untuk berbaikan tetapi nyatanya, mereka terus menanam luka pada setiap alur kisah mereka. Saling melukai diri sendiri atas nama cinta. Mungkin ini konyol tetapi Soonyoung berpikir kalau beginilah cara mereka mencintai, meski mereka berdua harus terluka.

.

.

"Kau nampak pucat, Taehyung."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian duduk di kursi plastik dan meminum air dari botol. Ia tersenyum sembari menghela berat. "Banyak yang kupikirkan, Kek. Ah, sekarang sedang sepi. Kakek duduk saja dulu, memangnya tidak capek berdiri terus?" lantas dia menggiring Kakek itu duduk disampingnya, tersenyum polos dan memijat lengan kurus Kakek itu, terkekeh saat mendengar Kakek itu mendesah keenakan. Berkata penuh pujian tentang kemampuannya memijat yang sangat mahir. "Apelnya laris, 'kan? Istirahat dulu, Kek... Jangan memaksakan bekerja sampai capek. Nanti kalau punggungmu _encok_ , aku juga yang repot. Nah, minum dulu."

Kakek tertawa ringan, lantas meminum air yang disodorkan Taehyung. _"Jangan terus memasang topeng dihadapanku, bocah nakal."_ Ia tersenyum simpul melihat Taehyung yang terdiam tidak mengerti, _"Kau bisa membohongi seratus orang tetapi tidak padaku_. Aku sudah hidup hampir tujuh puluh tahun, sudah banyak mengenal kerasnya kehidupan. Hampir selama itulah aku mengetahui raut-raut wajah orang bermuka dua yang pandai main peran sepertimu. Masalah itu jangan kau pendam hingga menyisakan luka tetapi hadapi dan cari jalan keluarnya,"

"Aku tidak apa, kok."

"Orang sepertimulah yang paling kubenci."

"Kakek..."

Kakek mengerjap lambat, _"Orang yang terus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja, meski siapa pun bisa dengan jelas melihat kau nyaris mati oleh luka yang kau buat sendiri._ Seburuk-buruknya manusia adalah dia yang bertopeng dan sok kuat, yang bermuka dua dan terus membuat luka pada dirinya sendiri. Sebab mereka menjadikan sahabat dan orang terkasihnya menjadi si idiot yang tidak tahu apa-apa. _Mereka akan menderita sendirian tapa siapapun tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya, mereka akan terkurung dalam kubangan lukanya sendirian. Tanpa tahu kapan dia bisa keluar dari kehidupan yang kelam seperti itu._ " Kemudian ia memandangi apel yang tengah dia bersihkan dengan kain, "Ada kalanya kita berpikir kalau masalah akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Dan orang berkata, Tuhan tidak akan memberikan masalah kepada kita kecuali kita bisa melampauinya. Dia tidak akan memberi ujian diluar batas kemampuan manusia menghadapi masalah itu."

"Tapi... tidak semua masalah semudah itu diselesaikan."

"Ketika kau lelah dengan semuanya," Kakek itu menggigit apelnya, "Coba pikirkan satu harapan. Hal yang paling kau dambakan dari masalah yang kau punya. Pikirkan satu hal yang kau inginkan, entah itu mimpi atau anganmu saja. Apa pun, pikirkan itu. Temukan jawaban setelah kau memikirkan hal yang membahagiakan itu, ketika kau mampu menemukannya, maka lakukan. Percaya atau tidak, hanya manusia berhati murni yang berhasil melakukannya."

Taehyung terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Kakek barusan.

Matanya bertatap dengan Kakek yang tersenyum, " _Dan aku yakin, kau si orang berhati murni itu._ "

.

.

.

Jimin kembali ke kantor pukul dua pagi.

Laptopnya tertinggal dan sialnya sepupu menyebalkannya membutuhkan laptop itu untuk jam delapan nanti. Dia benar-benar lupa untuk membawa pulang laptop kesayangannya. Setelah semua masalah yang menderanya tanpa ampun, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Belakangan ini ia lebih mudah lelah dengan emosi yang tidak dapat ia kontrol. Tubuhnya lebih mudah capek dan ia pikir tubuhnya sedikit kurus setidaknya satu atau dua kilo sebab terlalu sering melewatkan makan. Kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut hingga mengganggu aktivitasnya, atau sekadar berpikir dengan jernih.

Bayang-bayang Taehyung yang menangis tak kunjung pergi dari benaknya. Ia merasa bersalah, tidak pernah ia bermaksud membentak pemuda manis itu tetapi entahlah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya dengan benar saat itu. _Mood_ _swing_ seharian dan malah melampiaskan penatnya kepada Taehyung si manusia hati rapuh. Ia menyesali tingkah gegabahnya itu tetapi ia pula tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dia takut melukai Taehyung lebih jauh jika ia mendekatinya, bahkan untuk memanggil namanya atau menatapnya saja dia tidak kuasa. Tidak semudah ia mencuri ciuman di bibir pemuda manis itu. Sekarang, semua tidak seperti dulu.

Jimin menemukan laptopnya dimeja, tetapi amplop putih mengalihkan atensinya.

"Surat pengunduran diri –" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, " _–Kim Taehyung?_ "

Kemudian dia tersadar, kalau Taehyung sudah benar-benar menderita.

Dan dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih punya kesempatan untuk menyembuhkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

.

 _ **[Edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _.._

 _YHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BAPER AKU._

 _Yah, gimana dong? Taehyung jadi pergi... Maafkan aku telah membuat cerita dengan alur yang sangat memusingkan ini. sungguh, jangan marah padaku tetapi marah lah pada jemariku yang seperti kesurupan saat mengetik cerita._

 _Oke, jadi mulai chapter ini hingga selanjutnya, akan terkupas bagaimana masa lalu Namjoon dan Taehyung. Since all of you keep asking what the hell was happened in past. Semua bertanya dengan capslok mengapa Namjoon benar-benar no respect and affect sama Taehyung meskipun dia adalah anaknya sendiri. Mungkin akan jadi sangat lama tetapi saya usahakan akan diperpendek supaya kalian juga ga bosen untuk menye-menye terus. Ada yang bilang, kalau konflik dan ceritaku terlalu lambat mencapai klimaks sehingga pembaca bisa saja bosan dan capek. Maka dari itu, aku sangat concern tentang alur. Sebisa mungkin saya usahakan untuk mengemas cerita hingga lebih efektif. Jadi kalian dan aku gak kelamaan baper. Hehe._

 _Nah, nah, silahkan dinikmati. Jangan lupa reviewsnya._

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Pukul satu siang.**

 **Setelah bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri, Hana memilih untuk menyetujui ajakan Luna untuk bertemu. Entah gerangan apa yang membuat wanita itu memintanya berjumpa, sudah lama sekali, jika dihitung. Awalnya dia tidak ingin, takut dia tidak sanggup untuk menahan emosinya. Tetapi lagi, Luna adalah teman baiknya di masa lalu. Meskipun, entah apakah status itu masih diakui olehnya. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak yakin mereka** _ **masih**_ **berteman baik.**

" **Maaf, apakah aku lama?"**

 **Hana mengalihkan fokusnya dari teh hangatnya, "Uh... tidak juga,"**

" **Baguslah. Uhm, sebentar. Aku haus," kemudian Luna memesan es jeruk dan melepas tas selempangnya, merebahkan bahu kecilnya di sofa empuk yang didudukinya dan mendesah lelah. Menggerutu kecil tentang cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Dari dulu Luna selalu tidak cocok dengan panas, dia berkata keringat cepat membuatnya bau badan. "Kau datang awal sekali, hei, sejak kapan kau duduk melamun seperti itu?"**

" **Tidak apa, aku memang ingin kesini."**

" **Oh, begitu. Sampai lupa," Luna menyedot es jeruknya beringas, "Apa kabar?"**

 **Itu basa-basi, Hana tahu. "Cukup baik. Meskipun, belakangan ini malamku cukup melelahkan. Aku masih sibuk dengan toko kueku, meski capek aku justru tidak bisa tidur di malam hari." Dia berkata, dengan suara lirih, menyuarakan hatinya yang turut pilu. Berharap Luna sedikit saja mengerti dan menaruh simpati, meski rasanya sangat mustahil bagi gadis itu untuk menangkap sinyal kode itu. Dia tahu kalau Luna sering bersikap tak acuh, selama itu bukan kepentingannya. Hana menghela, bahkan sepertinya Luna terlalu fokus dengan es jeruknya, seolah lupa siapa yang mengajak bertemu. Dia mulai lelah berpura-pura, "Sebenarnya kenapa kau meminta bertemu?"**

" **Aku menunggu pertanyaan itu sejak tadi,"**

 **Hana yakin ini sesuatu tentang Namjoon. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri.**

" **Bagaimana rasanya?"**

 _ **Sakit, aku nyaris mati.**_

" **Ketika seseorang yang kau cinta harus pergi, selamanya, bagaimana rasanya?"**

 _ **Bahkan aku tidak tahu, apakah aku mampu bernapas bila itu terjadi.**_

" **Ketika seseorang yang kau sebut,** _ **hidup dan matimu**_ **, jatuh dalam pelukan orang lain;** _ **bagaimana rasanya? Menyakitkan? Sakit? Apa kau merasa begitu?**_ **" dia bertanya dengan suara yang tajam dan dingin, raut wajahnya berbeda dengan dua menit lalu. Suasana menjadi lebih canggung, Hana tidak bisa balas menatap Luna yang memandangnya nyalang dengan bola mata yang gelap. Memang benar dikata, ini menyakitkan. Tetapi dia sudah menyakin diri, kalau ia bisa, dan ia tidak ingin terus bersembunyi seperti tikus tanah. Tidak, kali ini ia harus bersua, meski mungkin isinya adalah dusta. "Rasanya... sakit,** _ **sakit sekali**_ **. Seperti aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan detik berikutnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir atau menerka, apakah besok atau detik selanjutnya aku bisa membuka mata dan bernapas. Benar, kau benar.** _ **Namjoon**_ **–** _ **hidup dan matiku.**_ **"**

 **Luna menggigit bibirnya dalam, "** _ **Itu pun yang kurasakan**_ **."**

" **Ketika seharusnya Namjoon menjadi milikku, ketika Namjoon seharusnya hidup bersamaku, ketika dia harusnya berdiri di sampingku di atas altar memasangkan cincin dan memiliki anak –seharusnya Namjoon yang menjadi hidup dan matiku, waktu itu,** _ **seharusnya aku yang bersamanya**_ **." Luna mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendegus geli, nyaris tertawa. "Tapi kau... perempuan macam kau, yang kupikir perempuan baik dan tulus, bertingkah seolah kau Ratu dan membawa Namjoon pergi dariku. Kau menariknya menjauh dan pergi dariku,** _ **saekkiya**_ **! Perempuan tidak tahu malu yang menyeret Namjoon pergi dariku secara tidak bermoral bahkan sampai memiliki anak –sialan! Kau pikir, aku tidak sakit? Kau pikir, apa aku bisa sedikit saja merasa baik? Apakah kau kira... aku... aku tidak nyaris mati sebab Namjoon memilih orang lain ketimbang aku –aku –aku pikir, aku mau mati saja."**

 **Hana diam, tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menyela atau tidak.**

" **Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dalam gelap, tidak mengenal dunia seperti orang cacat karena siapa?** _ **Saekkiya**_ **! Aku hidup dalam penderitaan sedang kau bersenang-senang dengan Namjoon, tidak tahu malu, kau jelas tahu dengan siapa dia seharusnya bersanding!" Luna menggeram marah, jemarinya ia kepal. "Seperti saat kau berkata,** _ **siapa cepat dia dapat**_ **, seharusnya itu aku, brengsek!** _ **Itu aku, aku yang seharusnya bersama dia. Aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya, mencintainya, aku yang lebih dulu mengikat dia. Jauh sebelum kau bahkan berpikir menyukainya, jauh sebelum kau berkata kau mencintainya, jauh sebelum itu!**_ **Aku yang sejak awal menyukai dan menyanjungnya. Kau jelas tahu, kau tahu, Kim Hana... tapi kenapa** _ **–kenapa harus kau, wanita yang bersama Namjoon?**_ **Setelah bertahun-tahun, kau menusukku dari belakang! Apa ini yang dinamakan teman?** _ **Jawab aku, apa ini namanya teman?!"**_

" **Maafkan aku, Luna."**

 **Luna berdecih, "Tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang, rasakan bagaimana tersiksanya ketika Namjoon pergi darimu. Rasakan bagaimana sosoknya hilang dari hidupmu, selamanya. Rasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika dia berada dalam pelukan dan status dengan orang lain. Dengan temanmu sendiri.** _ **Rasakan bagaimana pedihnya kehilangan seseorang yang kau panggil, belahan jiwa.**_ **Rasakan itu, Hana. Aku mau kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan sejak bertahun-tahun," kemudian ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Dan kali ini aku tidak akan diam.** _ **Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi, tidak olehmu atau siapapun.**_ **Aku akan membawanya pergi, bersamaku. Jauh darimu, kuharap kau paham maksudku ini."**

 **Lama Hana terdiam sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku,"**

" **Aku tidak peduli lagi, Hana." Luna meneteskan airmata di mata kanannya, "Mungkin kau berpikir aku cukup brengsek untuk melakukan ini tetapi aku sungguh tidak bisa... kehilangan Namjoon adalah kelemahan terbesarku. Seumur hidup, aku akan menyesali jika aku membiarkan kalian bersama. Mungkin kau berpikir aku orang yang jahat, memisahkan kalian yang sudah membangun keluarga tetapi –" ia terisak, tidak kuat lagi menahan tangis yang susah payah ia bendung.** _ **" –tidak bisa, tidak bisa.**_ **Aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan Namjoon. Maaf, Hana.** _ **Aku harus mendapatkan Namjoon, meski itu akan melukaimu atau bahkan menyiksa Namjoon, aku tidak peduli."**_

 **Katakan saja Hana bodoh untuk melepas Namjoon begitu saja. Namun, ia mengerti penderitaan Luna, ia memahami bagaimana tersiksanya dia tanpa Namjoon. Selama ini, ia hidup bahagia dengan pria itu, lupa bahwa ada satu hati yang patah luar biasa terhadap itu. Ia dibuat lupa bahwa Luna, temannya sendiri, yang sejak dulu menyatakan suka pada Namjoon, dibuat hancur oleh kisah picisannya. Hana merasakan itu, ketidakadilan yang dialami Luna, dia tahu. Dia memang tidak ingin Namjoon meninggalkannya dan Taehyung tetapi dia tahu kalau dirinya juga berkontribusi dalam kesalahan ini.** _ **Dia adalah orang ketiga diantara mereka, seharusnya seperti itu.**_

" **Luna?"**

 **Suara Namjoon. Hana menegang dalam duduknya. Diam saja tatkala Namjoon juga terkejut ketika mata mereka bersirobok dengan kurang ajar. Didengarnya langkah berat Namjoon mendekat, hatinya menjerit tidak rela kala jemari Namjoon menyetuh bahu Luna. "Ah, Namjoon? Cepat sekali, aku baru saja duduk dan minum es jeruk."**

" **Paman Choi berkata, aku harus menjemputmu."**

" _ **Ya**_ **, jangan panggil Ayah dengan Paman terus," Luna mengerling pada Hana, "** _ **Sebentar lagi dia juga jadi Ayahmu, 'kan?**_ **Biasakan itu. Kau ini keras kepala atau memang pikun, sih?"**

 **Namjoon melirik Hana yang diam saja, "Ah, ya. Maafkan aku."**

" **Oh, ya. Hana, kami akan pulang. Kau bisa menumpang, ya 'kan, Namjoon?"**

 **Semua menunggu jawaban Hana. Memang apa yang akan dikatakannya akan menjadi** _ **plot**_ _ **twist**_ **adegan ini, Luna pun tahu jawaban apa yang ada di benak perempuan itu tetapi ia suka sekali melihat raut menderita di wajahnya yang lelah. Mungkin ia memang jahat, ketika ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang menggu dengan was-was, jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Hana. "Tidak apa, kalian pulanglah. Tehku belum habis, dan aku masih ingin menyendiri. Jangan buat aku menghalangi kalian," Oh, Luna sudah tahu inilah yang akan dikatakan Hana. Namun Luna memasang ekspresi kecewa, merengek kecil dan cemberut menyayangkan jawaban itu. Berkata dengan riang untuk Hana lain kali menyetujui ajakan pergi bersama. Meski itu tidak akan terjadi.**

 **Namjoon diam saja, dan itu membuat Luna gemas. "Sini, Namjoon –"**

 _ **Rasanya seperti ingin mati.**_

 **Ketika Luna menarik wajah Namjoon mendekat dan memberi satu ciuman di bibirnya yang dingin dan memerah. Hana sudah berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya tetapi lehernya terlalu sakit untuk menoleh, ia justru terperangkap dalam bola mata Namjoon yang gelap seperti gumpalan darah, dingin, tajam. Hana tidak tahu apa maksud Namjoon menatapnya sedang dia berciuman dengan Luna. Ini sungguh memuakkan tetapi sialnya dia tidak bisa melepas pandangnya dari Namjoon. "Kenapa mencium tiba-tiba?" Namjoon bertanya, membuat Hana semakin muak dengan pertanyaan polos itu. Dia menulikan telinga dari interaksi mereka berdua dengan menyeruput teh hangatnya. Dia tidak mau peduli lagi. "Hana, kami pulang."**

" **Oh? Ya, hati-hati dijalan."**

 **Luna melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terpaku disana menatap Hana. Mereka sama-sama diam, tidak bertegur sapa, atau bersua. Hanya sunyi dan saling menatap, menyuarakan kepedihan dalam diri masing-masing melalui ekspresi mata. Sama-sama mengeluh dengan keadaan yang bisa jadi begini konyol. Mereka lelah untuk berdebat dan mungkin hal-hal kecil semacam telepati begini akan lebih mudah dilakukan. "Namjoon? Ada apa? Ayo cepat~"**

 **Namjoon menoleh dan merespon '** _ **ya'**_ **. Lantas menatap Hana lagi dan menunduk, langkahnya berat kemudian pergi dengan tidak rela. Tidak peduli dengan rengekan Luna dan juga tarikan-tarikannya, ia melangkah biasa menuju mobil. Masih curi-curi pandang pada Hana yang menatapnya di balik kaca cafe. Masih memindai setiap geraknya bahkan ketika Namjoon siap melajukan mobil. Dia menghela lebih berat, semakin tidak tega pada Hana yang duduk sendirian disana. menajamkan tatapannya dan membuka bibirnya, menggerakkannya tanpa suara, "** _ **Maaf, aku mencintaimu**_ **."**

 **Sedangkan Hana masih diam, tatapannya sendu. Masih mengikuti kemana mobil Namjoon melaju. Lantas tangannya turun, pandangannya turun, ke daerah perutnya. Jemarinya bergetar mengelus perutnya sendiri dengan gerakan memutar dan ia mendengus geli, menertawakan hidupnya yang aneh. "** _ **Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon.**_ **"**

..

* * *

 **My Mama**

..

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook

[Vkook KookV as brothership]

[MinV]

..

 _I want to say goodbye, but is it the right decision for us?_

.

* * *

Mungkin Jimin benar, kalau dirinya sudah gila.

Setelah mendengar petuah dari Kakek penjual apel, Taehyung berpikir. Meski Jungkook terus berkata dia tidak akan mampu berpikir dengan baik. Tapi dia mencoba, melakukan apa yang Kakek itu katakan padanya untuk memikirkan satu harapan, satu keinginannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tak berujung ini. Dia sudah lelah merasa sedih, dia capek merasa lemah, dia penat dan dia ingin semuanya _berakhir_.

Keputusan untuk pergi dirasa yang paling baik. Mungkin akan terdengar konyol dan kekanakkan, tidak dewasa, dan gegabah. Memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari orang yang ia sayangi. Itu akan menyakitkan baginya sendiri, ketika itu artinya _ia akan berada jauh dari Jimin_. Tentu akan membuatnya sakit jika ia pergi dari sisinya. Tetapi ia berpikir lagi, _mungkin ini yang terbaik_. Terlepas dari hubungan apa yang mereka miliki sejauh ini, ia ingin Jimin menjauh darinya yang payah ini. dia tidak sanggup melihat Jimin menjadi berbeda karenanya. _Dia ingin Jimin bahagia, meski itu berarti bukan karenanya._

"Sebenarnya, maaf, Taehyung. Kantorku tidak membutuhkan pegawai,"

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. "Tidak apa, _hyung_. Aku akan pergi sekarang,"

"Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bekerja disini? Suatu keajaiban melihatmu di Daegu, Taehyung. Apa kau pindah kemari?" pria itu menyuguhkan teh hangat pada Taehyung dan membuka percakapan santai. Dia adalah Do Jihan, kakak tingkatnya semasa SMP. Mereka cukup dekat di masa lalu, bahkan ketika biografi Taehyung tertera di mejanya, Jihan langsung menelponnya. Setahunya, Taehyung tinggal di Seoul dan menetap disana. Kedatangannya untuk melamar sebuah pekerjaan cukup membuatnya terkejut, dia tidak berpikir kalau Taehyung, di usia produktf, masih melanglang buana mencari pekerjaan. "Aku baru dipecat, _hyung_. Kupikir, Seoul tidak cocok untukku yang payah ini. Bukannya merendahkan Daegu tetapi mungkin aku bisa mengimbanginya jika itu disini," Taehyung tersenyum lugu, "Tapi aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk memberiku pekerjaan padaku, _hyung_. Kalau aku disini nanti perusahaanmu meledak,"

Lantas Jihan tertawa atas lelucon receh Taehyung.

"Tetapi aku mengenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu. Bukan perusahaan besar sepertiku, ups, maaf kalau aku sombong," dia tertawa sebentar, "Dia punya supermarket di distrik lima, kudengar itu cabang ke tiga dan baru diresmikan dua hari lalu. Mungkin dia butuh beberapa karyawan entah itu kasir, _cleaning_ _service_ , atau SPG. Bukan maksudku merendahkan kemampuanmu tapi –"

"Ah, _hyung_ seperti bicara dengan siapa saja, aku tidak akan tersinggung."

Jihan tersenyum, "Baiklah. Semoga beruntung, Taehyung."

"Oke, aku harus kesana," Taehyung melihat arlojinya, "Atau aku akan melewatkan makan malam."

"Hati-hati dijalan, dan –oh, temanku itu namanya Park Bogum."

"Baik, akan kuingat namanya. Tempatnya?"

"Akan kukirim via _email_ , atau _maps_?"

Taehyung bangkit dan tersenyum, " _Maps_ saja, lebih mudah."

..

* * *

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Jihoon terlonjak ketika Soonyoung datang dengan suara beratnya, memilih duduk dihadapannya dan menyugar rambutnya yang lepek oleh keringat. Jihoon meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar, dia tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung bisa tampak begitu menarik hanya dengan menyisir rambutnya. "Kau celingak-celinguk seperti anak hilang. Apa ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui?"

"Kim Taehyung, dia, kemana?"

"Nah, seharusnya aku yang bertanya." Jihoon menukikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi sebab dia absen tanpa keterangan. Tidak ada yang bisa kutanya selain Jimin dan _fyi_ , mereka sedang dalam masalah. Dan kurasa, permasalahan mereka cukup berat. Taehyung tampak begitu menderita, bahkan sanggup membentakku dan menangis." Dia memerhatikan reaksi Jihoon yang terkejut, alisnya menukik, dan bibirnya ia kulum banyak-banyak. Ia menghela, bagaimana bisa Taehyung melibatkan banyak orang untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Meski banyak membuat masalah di dapur, nyatanya ketiadaan Taehyung cukup berarti. Tidak ada suasanan heboh lagi, yang artinya dapur menjadi sepi tanpa kecerobohan Taehyung atau sekadar lelucon garingnya. Dia akui, meski cukup merepotkan, ia cukup merindukan Taehyung. "Kupikir, kau adiknya?"

Jihoon memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Ya. Tetapi saudara tiri, kami beda ibu. Kami tidak tinggal bersama meski kami cukup dekat, _well_ , aku cukup bodoh untuk tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya."

"Ponselnya nonaktif."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya Taehyung mengganti nomornya, kudengar Jimin mengaum marah saat ratusan kali mencoba menelponnya. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya sefrustasi itu. Kami berteman baik selama ikut akademi tari modern dan baru kali ini, meski tidak melihat ekspresinya, aku tahu dia marah dan menderita." Bayangannya terbang pada beberapa hari lalu, dimana suasana kafe jadi sangat mencekam dan tidak bersahabat, hari dimana seluruh karyawan tahu bahwa Taehyung pergi tanpa sempat memunculkan diri mengucap kata pamit. Dia terkejut, terpukul, sama sedihnya dengan yang lain tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau Jimin mungkin bisa jadi gila ketika Taehyung benar-benar pergi darinya. "Kupikir, kedatanganmu kemari ingin memberi pencerahan. Yah, meskipun kami semua bertanya-tanya kemana Taehyung pergi tetapi jika itu adalah keputusanya untuk pergi, pasti dia memiliki alasan."

Jihoon mengernyit, "Dan alasannya...?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bahkan Jimin, tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang seorang Kim Taehyung pikirkan. Dia terlalu unik dan tak tertebak,"

.

.

Jungkook tengah merapikan sepatu saat pintu rumahnya terketuk.

"Jimin _hyung_?"

"Panggil Taehyung keluar."

Jungkook mengerjap cepat, "T-Tapi dia tidak pulang berhari-hari."

"Sialan." Jimin menggeram marah, Jungkook terkesiap menahan pekikannya. Cukup menyeramkan melihat Jimin marah. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dalam situasi yang memuakkan dan kali itu Jimin marah besar padanya. Meski malam itu dia berusaha tampak sok keren tetapi hati kecilnya bergetar takut. Saat ini, tentu Jimin kesal karena kehilangan Taehyung. Dia menelpon seseorang dan mengumpat marah, Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah menyuruhnya masuk? Lalu apa? Mereka tidak dalam hubungan yang baik, Jimin masih membencinya. Tidak mungkin ia bersikap sok ramah seperti itu tetapi juga ia tidak mau melihatnya frustasi di depan pintu. Jungkook tegak saat Jimin kembali menatapnya, "Apa dia benar-benar tidak memberitahu, atau mengirim pesan kemana dia akan pergi?"

"Tidak, _hyung_."

Jimin mendengus dan melenggang pergi. " _Hyung_!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Jimin menghentikan langkah. Namun ia tidak menoleh, terlalu muak untuk menatap wajah Jungkook. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit, ia tidak sanggup. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Lalu Jimin harus menjawab apa? _Tidak apa-apa?_ Konyol.

"Kau pasti marah padaku, atas apa yang ku lakukan pada Taehyung."

Sebenarnya Jungkook itu ingin bicara apa, sih. "Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang semuanya kacau, hancur jadi amburadul. Aku frustasi sekali, sekarang. Semua kebodohan yang kau lakukan membuat semuanya jadi runyam dan mungkin akan jadi lebih rumit lagi. Sekarang Taehyung pergi dengan kebodohannya, dan tidak seorang pun peduli padanya kecuali _aku_." Jimin menjerit marah, "Kau, adik kandungnya, telah melukainya begitu dalam sampai begitu hancurnya. Kemudian kau menaruh semua tanggunggan di pundak kurusnya untuk memikul semua kesalahanmu. _Dan dia pergi demi kau; adik yang brengsek._ Yang tidak sedikit pun peduli pada Kakaknya yang entah dimana sekarang. Apakah dia makan, tidur, atau dia masih bisa benapas dengan baik? Apa dia diculik atau justru jadi gelandangan? Semua pemikiran buruk terus menghantuiku sampai rasanya aku hampir gila. Mencari anak bandel itu kesana kemari seperti orang bodoh, bahkan tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi untuk mengejarnya."

Jungkook diam saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu tetapi bisakah sedikit saja kau memahami, bahwa _Kakakmu sebegini terlukanya karenamu_. Aku telah berulangkali mengatakan untuk jadi pribadi yang lebih baik tapi kenapa _–kenapa kau begini tega_ –" Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, " _–menghancurkan malaikat seperti Kim Taehyung. Kau benar-benar bajingan, Jungkook._ Aku menyesal percaya bahwa kau bisa merubah sikap dan hidup dengannya baik-baik. Ternyata, Taehyung tersenyum karena kebodohan ini. _Senyumnya palsu, dia tersenyum dan berkata kalau adiknya menjadi manis dan baik. Jadi penurut seperti Kookie saat usia delapan, mengajaknya bicara dan makan bersama, memeluknya dan tersenyum. Tapi ia harus membayar untuk mendapatkannya, sial. Bodoh sekali dia,_ " ia mendengus luar biasa geram. "Bajingan. Kau bajingan yang tega menyentuhnya demi kesenanganmu sendiri, sedang dia hanya mengharapkan interaksi manis kakak adik denganmu. Apa itu sangat sulit bagimu mewujudkannya?! _Sialan apa yang membuatmu berpikir, untuk bisa seperti itu, Taehyung harus kau tiduri?_ _**Taehyung harus membayarnya dengan tubuhnya?!**_ _**Sialan siapa yang mengajarimu jadi bangsat sepertini, siapa?!"**_

Dan mulutnya terkatup, tidak punya jawaban.

* * *

"Kemana Taehyung pergi?"

Jungkook mendelik marah. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Karena kau adiknya!"

"Lalu siapa yang terus berlagak jadi adik manisnya?!" Jungkook mendorong bahu Jihoon hingga terbentur ke dinding dingin. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Jihoon yang balas menatapnya garang, dia mengurungkan niat untuk menonjok wajah Jihoon. "Bisakah kalian berhenti? berhenti bertanya kemana Taehyung pergi, aku sudah muak! Aku muak dengan kalian yang sangat bawel dengan Taehyung! Aku muak kalian terus menggangguku dengan menanyakan dimana dia; aku tidak tahu!" dia berkata dengan deru napas yang kacau, menyuarakan kepenatannya yang selama ini dipendam. Dia lelah pada orang-orang yang bertemu untuk menanyakan Taehyung. Dia tidak tahu, tidak peduli, tidak mau tahu –tetapi kenapa orang selalu berpikir Jungkook adalah poros; dimana dia adalah kunci yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya. Dia muak dengan semua ini. jungkook baru ingin bicara lagi namun Jihoon lebih dulu menonjok wajahnya, "Dasar brengsek! Kenapa semua orang bertanya padamu? Kau masih bertanya?! Jawabannya hanya satu; kau adiknya! Satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi demi seluruh volume darahnya, demi setiap sel tubuhnya; hanya kau, Jungkook! Si brengsek ini, dengan idiotnya masih bertanya kenapa semua orang bertanya padamu?!"

Jungkook balas menonjok Jihoon, "Aku sudah muak; aku tidak tahu!"

"Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa!"

Bentakan itu menohok Jungkook. Bogemannya tertahan.

"Selain dirimu, di dunia ini, tidak ada siapa pun yang lebih berarti dibanding kau!" Jihoon menudingnya dengan telunjuk kecilnya. Peduli setan dengan selisih tubuh mereka yang sangat jauh, dia sudah kepalang geram dengan sikap Jungkook yang sangat bodoh. "Kau si brengsek, orang yang sialnya selalu ada di pikiran Taehyung, di hati Taehyung, di seluruh napasnya; kau, Jungkook! Dia bisa memiliki aku, teman-teman, atau Jimin tetapi kau jauh lebih berharga dibanding kami semua. Jauh lebih berarti, yang selalu dilindunginya, yang selalu diingatnya, kau saja! Hanya kau seorang, idiot!"

"Berhenti –"

"Jika bukan kau, maka siapa lagi yang harus kami tanya? Siapa?! Taehyung tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau, brengsek. Hanya kau, satu-satunya orang, yang bisa tahu kemana Taehyung pergi. Hanya kau yang memiliki penglihatan dimana Taehyung berada, hanya kau yang tahu mengapa dia pergi. Seharusnya itu adalah kau, tetapi mungkin... kau benar," Jihoon mendesis marah, "Kau terlalu brengsek untuk dia. Ya, aku tidak tahu kebangsatan apa yang kau lakukan untuknya hingga ia pergi seperti ini. Tetapi semakin kupikir, kau benar-benar bajingan. Bagaimana bisa kau diam saja, ketika Kakakmu pergi dengan semua masalah dipundaknya?"

Jungkook menutup matanya erat, "Bukan hanya dia yang punya masalah!"

"Tetapi coba kau bandingkan dengan miliknya!"

Kemudian ia bergetar, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Dia kesal, bukan hanya Taehyung yang memiliki masalah. dirinya juga bermasalah tetapi kenapa semua orang tidak berpihak padanya, terus berkata dirinya ini orang yang brengsek, bajingan, bangsat, semuanya. Dia masih terbelenggu dengan perasaan laknatnya terhadap Taehyung dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya; ia sama tersiksa. Ia juga menderita dengan kepergian Taehyung. Orang bisa berpikir dirinya tidak peduli tetapi sejujurnya dia sangat terpukul. Dia belum menyelesaikan masalah rumitnya dengan Taehyung dan orang itu justru pergi entah kemana. Bagaimana bisa orang berpikir dia sebegitu brengseknya untuk apatis?

Jungkook juga bertanya-tanya kemana Taehyung pergi.

Namun, dia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Atau dia harus pergi kemana?

 _Dia tidak tahu._

..

* * *

Pusing mendera kepala Jimin.

Tiga ketukan di pintu kantornya membangunkan lamunannya. Berkata dengan malas supaya orang itu masuk dengan cepat. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan masalahnya berhari-hari. Tidak habis-habis problema yang dia punya rasanya, ketika masalah satu muncul, belum juga selesai masih ada masalah lain yang sama beratnya menghadang. Seolah Tuhan ingin menguji, apakah Jimin sanggup menjalaninya meski dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dia mampu. Tidak jika itu berarti kehilangan Taehyung.

"Uhm, Jimin? Aku memanggilmu daritadi,"

"Oh? Ah, maaf. Aku tidak dengar. Ada apa, Eliz?"

Wanita itu tersenyum maklum, melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sofa dekat tempat Jimin duduk memijat pelipisnya yang berkerut. Ia bangkit sejenak dan menyeduh teh hijau, tidak perlu sungkan dengan Bos didepannya itu. Mereka berteman lama sekali sampai Eliz punya wewenang untuk melakukan hal yang dia suka di teritori Jimin. dia berdeham sejenak, "Merana karena Kim Taehyung, eh?"

"Diam saja kalau kau belum menemukan keberadaannya. Segera angkat bokong bisulanmu dari sini dan berhenti menghabiskan teh hijauku, Medusa."

Eliz merengut, "Padahal kedatanganku kemari ingin membawa berita tentang Kim Taehyung."

"Kau menemukannya?" Jimin terkejut bukan main.

Eliz meletakkan cangkir tehnya, mengambil amplop coklat dalam tas jinjingnya dan memberikannya kepada Jimin, "Dia terlihat di daerah Daegu. Tidak dapat dipastikan alasan apa dia kemari. Tidak punya saudara atau kerabat di Daegu, atau biografi di Daegu. Tetapi dia kedapatan melamar pekerjaan di Do Family Grup dan berakhir bekerja di Supermarket Sunny Hills." Ia melirik ekspresi Jimin yang mengeras dan nampak frustasi. Dia pasti tidak berpikir Taehyung akan ke Daegu; untuk apa dia jauh-jauh ke sana jika tidak ada siapa pun yang ia kenal? Tetapi ia bisa menangkap kelegaan dalam auranya, mengetahui kalau paling tidak, Kim Taehyung hidup dengan baik. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang sesungguhnya itu bagi sosok Kim Taehyung. "Tampaknya dia dekat dengan seseorang di Sunny Hills. Disinyalir pria itu adalah pemilik pribadi Supermarket. Ah, aku lupa. Direktur Utama Do Family Grup adalah kawan lama Kim Taehyung. Sejauh itu yang kudapatkan."

"Tempat tinggalnya?"

"Dia menyewa flat sempit di daerah yang cukup kumuh, meski itu cukup dekat dari Sunny Hills. Mungkin agar dia tidak mengeluarkan ongkos transport. Percayalah, hanya itu yang kutahu. Tidak mudah melakukannya, tahu? Mencari Taehyung diantara seratus Taehyung di Daegu itu menguras tenaga dan waktuku." Eliz mengerutkan alisnya penasaran, "Kau benar-benar mencintai dia, ya?"

Jimin diam, matanya menggelap. Cepat dia bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengejar si bandel itu."

"Ke Daegu? Sekarang juga?"

"Ini belum malam, Eliz. Dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu,"

"Ya tapi kau ada pertemuan keluarga satu jam lagi. _Remember_?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya pongah dan menjerit gemas.

.

.

"Jimin, Nak, kau terlambat."

Dia tersenyum simpul, sudah rapi dengan setelan jas biru dongkernya yang mengilat. Mendekati Ayah dan Ibunya yang berdiri dan mengobrol dengan paman Kim. Sejauh yang dia ingat, paman Kim punya hubungan yang baik dengan keluarganya. Suka menolong dan ramah, sopan dan dermawan, serta humoris. Dia jarang bertemu langsung tetapi ia ingat kebaikan kecil yang dilakukan paman Kim ketika ia masih kecil. Jimin tersenyum dan memeluknya erat, sedikit rindu pada pria tua itu. "Wah, Jiminie kecil sudah jadi besar dan sukses, ya? Dulu kau hanya bisa menangis dan makan saja." Begitu katanya, tetapi Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapi. Dia tidak tersinggung, paman Kim terlalu baik untuk bisa menyakitinya. Ia menerima _wine_ yang disuguhkan pelayan. Matanya mengedar sekeliling ruangan.

Terpikir bahwa keluarganya ini cukup berlebihan. Ketika yang lain berkata ini adalah pertemuan keluarga, maka Jimin berpikir ini adalah _prom_ _night_. Ruangannya sangat besar, gemerlap, mewah, dan glamor. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana pesta seperti ini tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak juga. "Sepertinya kau jadi pria yang tidak bisa mabuk, hm?" paman Kim berceloteh menggoda, "Ya. Aku hanya tidak suka mabuk tetapi aku mahir mengendalikan diriku. Aku cukup hebat saat minum,"

"Kita harus minum bersama suatu saat,"

"Atau Ayah akan serangan jantung lagi."

Ada suara perempuan. Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya mendekat dengan senyum tipisnya. Dia manis dan cantik dengan setelan warna pastel yang lembut. Wajahnya familiar tetapi Jimin gagal mengingat siapa dia. Dilihat dari interasinya dengan paman Kim dan panggilan Ayah, dia hanya bisa menafsirkan gadis itu anak paman Kim. " _Aigoo_ , Jiyeon. Kau jadi tambah cantik dan manis. Pengaruh Paris sangat bagus untukmu," itu kata Ibu Jimin.

"Jiyeon? Kim Jiyeon si tukang ngompol itu?"

"Hei! Itu masa lalu!"

Mereka semua tertawa, Jimin mendengus geli. "Lama tak berjumpa. Jadi kau benar-benar mengejar Paris?"

"Sama seperti kau mengejar makanan."

"Manusia tidak akan hidup tanpa makanan."

"Dan manusia tidak akan hidup tanpa mengenakan baju."

Ibu Jimin terpingkal, menepuk bahu Jimin. "Kalian tidak berubah, masih suka berdebat. Setelah belasan tahun tak bertemu kenapa kalian masih saja bertengkar, eh?" dia mengacak rambut Jimin dengan lembut dan melontarkan beberapa lelucon. Jimin tertawa menanggapi meski dalam hati dia berharap ini segera berakhir. Dia sudah capek berpura-pura. Dia harus segera ke Daegu mengejar Taehyung. Dia sudah terlalu bodoh untuk melepasnya dan dia tidak ingin kesalahan itu terus berlanjut. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu, lagipula sudah setengah jam dia menampakkan diri. "Ibu, aku ada urusan penting. Jadi –"

"Ei, tunggu sebentar, Jimin-ah. Ini lebih penting lagi,"

"Ada apa?"

Ibu Jimin membawa bibirnya ke telinga Jimin dan berbisik, "Ada berita perjodohan heboh."

* * *

"Taehyung-ssi, tolong bawa ini ke stase buah. Letakkan apelnya sesuai nama yang kutulis di kotak, sudah kusiapkan di sana. Tolong perhatikan namanya, jangan sampai tertukar."

"Siap, Juhyeon _nuna_."

Kemudian Taehyung membawa dua dus apel merah ke stase buah di sudut ruangan. Ia melihat apel _Rome_ _Beauty_ di kotak dus dan mencari nama yang sesuai dengan tulisan Juhyeon di tempat display buah. Dia menemukannya dan tersenyum singkat. Dengan cekatan memindahkan apel-apel segar ke dalam tempat display sambil bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik dari radio yang tersambung speaker ruangan. Sesekali ia memerhatikan apel, berpikir kalau mungkin ia harus membeli beberapa. Tiba-tiba saja ingin makan apel. "Mm, Taehyung?"

"Oh, Bogum _hyung_?"

"Aku mengganggu tidak?"

"Tidak juga," Taehyung meletakkan dua apel terakhir, "Baru saja selesai. Ada sesuatu?"

Bogum tersenyum simpul, "Mau makan denganku tidak?"

"Sekarang?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Bogum tertawa ringan, "Maksudku nanti siang. Nona Soojung tidak datang karena sakit perut jadi aku tidak punya kawan seharian ini. Ternyata keberadaan seorang asisten bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan. Nah, maksudku adalah tidak ada Soojung artinya tidak ada yang memerhatikan makanku, tidak ada yang memesankan aku makan, tidak ada yang menemani aku makan," ia berdeham canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Y-Yah, aku hanya bertanya apa mungkin kau mau menemaniku makan atau tidak."

"Begitu saja pakai tanya, tentu aku mau."

Bola mata Bogum berbinar, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, akan kuhubungi ketika tugasku selesai."

.

.

Bogum suka sekali makan ayam goreng.

Taehyung baru tahu kebiasaan itu. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat betapa girang Bogum memakan ayam gorengnya seperti anak kecil. "Taehyung, kenapa tidak makan?"

"Aku makan, kok."

"Itu hanya burger dan cola," Bogum terbatuk sebentar, "Itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti energimu selama bekerja. Lagipula kau nampak pucat, apa kau sakit?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum ringan. Berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak sakit atau merasa tidak nyaman. Ia memakan burgernya dengan lambat. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu nafsu makan tetapi jika bosmu mengajak makan siang bersama, apakah bisa ditolak? Tentu tidak. Paling tidak dia harus berlagak dia merasa sedikit lapar. Ia hanya merasa haus jadi ia lebih banyak minum toh, cola membuatnya kenyang. "Hei, Taehyung."

"Hm –"

Itu terlalu cepat ketika Bogum mendekat dan mengusap sudut bibirnya. Saus tomat, atau mungkin lelehan keju, semacam itulah. Masalahnya adalah Bogum terlalu cekatan, tatapannya intens, napasnya berat, dan mengecup jemarinya yang tadi digunakan mengelap sudut bibir Taehyung. Bohong kalau dia tidak berdebar, dulu, Jimin suka melakukan itu untuk menggodanya. Dan kali ini Bogum melakukannya. Dia tidak terbiasa dan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan debaran aneh ini.

Sepertinya Bogum menangkap sinyal itu. "Kau tidak suka ya? Maaf sudah lancang,"

"A-Ah, tidak, bukan begitu."

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Taehyung?"

Harus dijawab apa? Punya; _siapa_? _Jimin_? dia tidak yakin apakah Jimin bahkan masih sudi menganggapnya pacar jika dia sudah menyakiti Jimin sedalam ini. Dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang tepat. Dijawab tidak punya, bukannya apa, dia takut Bogum bisa saja mengincarnya. Katakan dia terlalu percaya diri tetapi dia menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Pesan tak tersirat yang mengatakan kalau Bogum setidaknya menaruh ketertarikan padanya. Maksudnya, tidak mungkin Bos besar mengajak karyawan kecil macam Taehyung makan bersama. Dengan alasan paling konyol sedunia. Lalu, Taehyung harus menjawab seperti apa?

"Entahlah, _hyung_."

.

.

Dia berpikir kalau dia harus minta maaf pada Bogum. Secara tidak langsung dia sudah menolak pria baik itu, meski sejujurnya Taehyung juga tidak menaruh ketertarikan khusus padanya. Dia tampan dan sopan tetapi Taehyung tidak menyukainya secara khsusus. Sebagaimana dia menyukai Jimin. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar pria iseng itu? Meski berada jauh, Taehyung tidak pernah sekali pun melupakan dia, sosok yang cukup jahil untuk mencuri kecupan di tempat publik, atau pegang-pegang tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum geli setiap mengingat tingkah konyol Jimin. Ini mungkin memalukan tetapi biarkan dia merindukan Jimin meski sudah tak terhitung seberapa banyak ia melukai Jimin.

Taehyung berjalan gontai. Supermarket sangat ramai sejak baru dibuka. Dia senang bekerja disana tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau bekerja disana akan jadi sangat melelahkan. Dia rindu kafe Jimin. Dia rindu Soonyoung dan Seungkwan yang suka berdebat atau berkelakar. Intinya, dia rindu kehidupan yang dulu. Tetapi dia sudah nyaman disini, meski menyisakan luka tentang kerinduan namun ia pikir ini adalah yang terbaik untuk dilakukan. Dia tidak bisa terus melibatkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak bisa lagi ia lihat siapapun menderita atau sekadar memikirkan dirinya.

"Lambat sekali, dasar siput."

Ditengah lamunannya, Taehyung mendongak. Bola matanya terbuka lebar mendapati Jimin bersandar santai di depan pintu flatnya. Tubuhnya menegang tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Jimin ada di Daegu. Ia sudah memastikan tidak seorang pun mengetahui keberadaannya tetapi mengapa Jimin malah bersedekap dengan wajah garang di sana. Apakah dia menunggunya pulang bekerja? Selarut ini?

"Terkejut, eh?"

"K-Kau.. Kenapa –"

"Sudah cukup kucing-kucingannya, Taehyung." Jimin bangkit dan mendekat, kemudian mengernyit ketika Taehyung terkesiap mengambil langkah mundur. Apakah Taehyung menghindarinya; kenapa? Jimin mendesis tidak percaya. Bukan untuk ini dia jauh-jauh ke Daegu. "Kau pikir, tindakanmu ini benar? Dasar kekanakan, kau idiot! Buat apa kau pergi kesini, hah?"

Taehyung terdiam dan meneguk ludahnya berat. Sebisa mungkin ia membuang pandangannya, kemana pun, asalkan tidak menatap mata gelap Jimin yang membara. Dia merasa sesak oleh rasa rindu tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat sesukanya. Tangannya ia kepal erat-erat, jemarinya meremas tali tas di samping tubuhnya untuk mencegah dia memeluk Jimin. mungkin sulit tetapi ia akan mencoba terus melangkah mundur atau ia bisa saja goyah dan memeluknya. Tidak, keputusannya sudah bulat untuk pergi. Dia tidak bisa selamanya menjadi lemah. "Pergilah, Jimin."

"Aku jauh-jauh kemari bukan untuk mendengar itu."

"Katakan yang ingin kau dengar lalu silahkan pergi."

"Kim Taehyung –"

"Aku sudah melakukannya!" Taehyung menjerit dengan mata tertutup rapat, napasnya pendek-pendek menahan sesak. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan kumpulan emosi dalam dadanya yang nyaris meledak. Dia benar-benar lelah merasakan semua ini. "Kenapa kau kemari? Aku sudah melakukannya, Jimin. _Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini seolah kau peduli?!_ _ **Kau bilang padaku untuk pergi maka itu yang aku lakukan!**_ _Berhenti peduli padaku seolah kau memang iya. Berhenti mengejar aku seolah kau butuh aku, berhenti terus menghantui aku seolah kau menarikku kembali. Aku tidak ingin kembali, tidak dengan kebodohan yang aku miliki._ " Ia menangis tersedu, tidak peduli jika tetangga menguping. Ia mendengar Jimin menghela dan mendekat lagi jadi dia melangkah mundur dan menggeleng. "Berhenti seperti ini, aku tidak mau terus merasakan sesak karenamu. Aku lelah seperti ini, biar saja aku pergi dan bahagia. Kenapa kau seperti mereka yang senang menyiksaku seperti serangga?! _Aku tidak mau kembali, jika itu tujuanmu kemari."_

Jimin menggeram, "Kau bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar mengusirmu pergi?!"

"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, dan ya! aku bodoh, jadi pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak sebelum kau juga pergi denganku."

"Aku muak, Jimin. Aku muak dengan semua omong-kosong ini," Taehyung mencengkeram dada kirinya yang bertalu-talu kurang ajar. Kepalanya terus berdenyut ngilu sampai ia pikir ia bisa saja mati di tempat. Mengapa Jimin masih peduli padanya seperti ini; sebuah penghinaan baginya ketika Jimin masih terus memikirkannya dan rela jauh-jauh kemari untuk membawanya pulang. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui, kenapa Jimin berpikir bodoh untuk kemari dan mengejarnya. Konyol. "Aku muak, aku benci. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa pun lagi. Tidak denganmu dan siapa pun. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang, jika kau masih ingat janjimu untuk membuatku senang, maka wujudkan sekarang."

Bodoh sekali ia bicara. "Kau pikir, aku akan menuruti itu?"

"Sekali saja kau dengar aku! Aku muak denganmu, aku benci melihatmu jadi pergi dari sini! Pergi dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menemuiku sebab aku tidak sudi!"

Taehyung berkata dengan amburadul, mendorong Jimin hingga terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam flatnya tergesa. Meninggalkan Jimin yang terus mengetuk pintunya seperti orang kesetanan memanggil namanya. Taehyung tidak peduli, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Ia terjatuh di depan pintu, terduduk mengenaskan dan menangis lebih kencang. Meredam panggilan Jimin dengan suara tangisnya sendiri, supaya ia tidak mendengar suara lelah yang dirindunya. Ia tentu ingin memeluknya lagi tetapi sungguh ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak bisa terus terjatuh dan kembali melukai Jimin. "Pergi, Jimin. Kubilang pergi!"

"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau membuka pintu dan ikut denganku."

"Malam akan turun hujan dan dingin," ia berkata meski bibirnya gemetar, "Jadi pulanglah sebelum kau berubah menjadi mayat beku di depan pintu. Pergi ke Seoul sebelum hujan benar-benar datang. Aku tidak peduli jika kau kebasahan diluar sana, Jimin. _Pergi_! _Pergi_!" kemudian ia menangkup wajahnya dan menangis lagi, tidak peduli dengan gedoran pintu yang terus menggema. "Kumohon pergi, Jimin... Biarkan aku hidup disini tanpamu," ia bergumam lirih, bersua pada angin, " _Pergi sebelum aku kembali menyakitimu dengan berada di sisimu lagi. Aku tidak bisa, Jimin. Pergilah, pergi..._ "

Sedangkan Jimin juga merosot di depan pintu, tak kuasa menahan tangis. Kepalan tangannya masih menggedor pintu flat Taehyung dengan lemah. Bibirnya terus memanggil, Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung, sampai tak terhitung berapa ratus. Hujan sudah mengguyurnya tetapi ia tidak sudi untuk bangkit. Tidak sebelum Taehyung berpikir jernih untuk kembali bersamanya.

" _Kembali padaku_ ," tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, " _Jika kau tidak ingin menyakitiku_."

.

.

Matanya sembap, hidungnya memerah. Taehyung bahkan terbangun di depan pintu, bukan di ranjangnya. Dia merasa bodoh sekali ketiduran selepas menangis. Dia sudah siap bekerja, ini sudah pukul tujuh dan dijadwalkan ada stok buah yang harus ia terima setengah jam lagi. Ia menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sudah akan membuka pintu. Katakan dia egois dan brengsek untuk berharap Jimin masih disana menunggunya seperti apa yang dikatakan. "Maafkan aku, Jimin."

Taehyung mengunci pintu, mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jimin yang tertidur meringkuk kedinginan. Wajahnya pucat seperti tertimbun salju. Taehyung sudah memperkirakan ini jadi dia menyampirkan selimut di tubuh basah Jimin, tersenyum lemah kemudian pergi dengan langkah pelan setelah mencuri satu ciuman pendek di bibir dingin pemuda menyebalkan itu.

* * *

Musik bertalu-talu. Beberapa orang lewat dan meliriknya, tetapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar tidak mood untuk melakukan apa pun selain duduk diam. Dia baru saja melayani seorang noona, dan kamarnya sedang dibersihkan. Saat ini ia belum dipesan siapa pun jadi dia terbengong terus sambil minum dan mengunyah kentang goreng.

Sehun datang membawa taco dan duduk di samping Jungkook. "Dia ada di Daegu."

"Siapa?"

"Kakakmu."

Jungkook mengerap, "Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" dia terkejut bukan main. Tidak menyangka Sehun akan peduli tentangnya, bahkan tahu dimana Kakaknya berada. Meski cukup dekat, dia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Apalagi Taehyung; dia tidak pernah menyinggung sesuatu tentang dia. Tapi bagaimana Sehun bisa peduli? Sehun tersenyum singkat, menyesap rokoknya yang baru dia bakar. "Sudah seringkali kukatakan, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku. Kau bisa berpikir ini lancang tetapi aku mendalami kehidupan semua orang yang berhubungan denganku. Jangan percaya diri, aku melakukan ini pada semua karyawanku, temanku, dan keluargaku. Aku punya tim yang mengurusi ini, ketika aku berkata lacak maka mereka harus melakukannya." Ia menatap Jungkook, "Dan kudengar, Kakakmu meninggalkan Seoul. Kurang lebih itu berdampak pada kinerjamu, Jungkook."

"Dan kau menemukannya?"

"Di Daegu, dia bekerja di pasar swalayan."

Kemudian pertanyaan menghampiri Jungkook. Lalu apa? ketika dia tahu Taehyung kabur dan berada di Daegu, lalu apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia punya banyak keraguan dalam dirinya untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan apa yang harus dilakukan. "Pergilah," kata Sehun.

"A-Apa?"

"Temuilah Kakakmu. Kurasa kau ingin kesana,"

"Aku tidak tahu," Jungkook menghela, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Mengapa?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Hubungan kami tidak baik dan kurasa... tidak ada artinya jika aku ke Daegu. Maksudnya, jika aku kesana, tidak berarti dia akan kembali ke Seoul. Atau yang lebih membingungkannya lagi, _aku harus apa? mengejarnya dan membawanya kembali? Untuk apa?_ " ia menunduk. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh mengingat Taehyung. Dia masih menyimpan rasa itu, masih sama besar. Begitu hancur dan kusut seperti gumpalan benang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia merasa kacau tetapi tidak bisa bohong kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Taehyung dalam arti lain. "Jika aku begitu, apakah dia akan terluka? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sehebat itu menangis, dia terluka karena aku. Saat aku sadar telah menyakitinya begitu dalam, aku dibuat bingung."

Dia menarik napas panjang, " _Apakah aku benar-benar menyakitinya? Sebegitu dalam? Sebegitu tersiksakah dia karena aku? Apa benar dia benar-benar menderita olehku? Aku cukup bajingan, memang. Ketika aku melihatnya menangis dan berteriak pilu, rasanya_ _ **sakit**_." Dia meremas jemarinya sendiri, "Jantungku seakan diremas begitu hebatnya saat dia berkata dia _lelah_ , dia _penat_ , _dia ingin mati_. _**Dia ingin mati**_ , Sehun. Apa itu bahkan terdengar menyenangkan? Aku terkejut, aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. aku diam saja, tetapi aku tidak berani membalas. _Saat dia pergi, aku tahu bahwa aku telah membunuh dia perlahan_."

Mengingat itu membuatnya semakin sesak. Susah payah dia tahan tangisnya, membayangkan Taehyung yang berjuang sendirian di Daegu membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Apa dia bahagia? Atau dia justru semakin menderita? Dia tidak tahu, apakah dia harus merelakan Taehyung pergi atau menariknya kembali ke rumah, lalu menyiksanya seperti semestinya? Dia kebingungan.

" _Aku rindu dia_ ,"

* * *

Siang ini Bogum mengajaknya makan lagi.

Taehyung menghela tidak rela tetapi dia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan. Dia juga tidak bisa menolak. Permasalahannya adalah Bogum orang yang baik, sopan, ramah, dan tidak perhitungan. Dia tidak menyerah meski Taehyung selalu berkata tidak. Itu sedikit meluluhkan hatinya jadi dia menerima setiap ajakan makan siang dari Bogum.

Kali ini ia ingin makan _steak_ , Taehyung tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Dia sudah mengutarakan kalau dia bisa saja mempermalukan mereka kalau tetap memaksa tetapi Bogum dengan sopannya berkata akan mengajari dan mengenalkan itu pada Taehyung. Jadi dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak rela naik mobil Bogum yang mahal. Tetapi Bogum santai dan tersenyum, berkata tidak apa-apa dan menyuruhnya untuk terbiasa dan santai. Oh, bagaimana bisa? Taehyung tidak terbiasa dengan kemewahan.

"Kita parkir harus parkir di sini, di sana akan sangat sesak pada jam makan siang."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm. Aku takut kita kehabisan waktu dengan berputar-putar sambil kelaparan, atau terkunci oleh mobil-mobil yang parkir sembarangan hingga kita susah keluar. Hanya butuh menyebrang sekali, tidak apa, kan?"

"Itu lebih baik," Taehyung tersenyum. Mengikuti Bogum untuk keluar mobil dan berjalan di sampingnya, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Taehyung sadar itu tetapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia dengan perlahan sedikit memberi jarak supaya Bogum tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengait jemarinya. Mereka berdiri di trotoar, lampu masih merah untuk pejalan kaki jadi mereka menunggu. Ada dering ponsel milik Bogum, dan Taehyung menunggunya selesai bercakap. "Sebentar, Taehyung. Aku butuh tempat yang tenang, kau bisa kesana lebih dulu? Pilih saja kursinya, dan catat menu yang ingin kau coba. Itu oke?"

Dia mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Setelah Bogum memisahkan diri darinya, Taehyung menunggu setidaknya dua puluh detik hingga lampu pejalan kaki menjadi hijau. Dia terkesiap dan melangkah maju, hanya ada seorang pria yang ikut menyebrang, itu pun masih sedikit di belakang Taehyung. Secepat ia berjalan, secepat itu pula ia tertabrak oleh motor yang melaju kurang ajar dengan cepat. Dia sedikit oleng tetapi memilih tancap gas tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang terjatuh mengenaskan dan teriakan beberapa orang.

"Sialan, Kim Taehyung!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ketika ia belum sempat bangkit dan tubuhnya sudah digendong. Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan, meski lengan dan lututnya terasa begitu perih. Mungkin ada luka terbuka disana, atau aspal yang menggores kulitnya hingga memerah. Dia meringis pelan, tetapi kemudian jadi bungkam ketika ia didudukkan dengan hati-hati. Dia terkejut, tidak tahu harus berucap atau pergi. "Jimin –"

"Ini akibatnya kau pergi!"

"Kau –"

"Sialan, darahnya banyak, Taehyung!" suaranya terdengar parau dan marah. Taehyung mengerjap dan melihat tangannya terluka, darahnya keluar begitu banyak. Dia lupa kalau dirinya anemia, tidak memiliki sistem koagulasi yang baik sehingga akan sulit jika ia berdarah. Jimin tampak begitu panik dan marah, membuat Taehyung lebih merasa sakit. "Sial, harus bagaimana? Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit."

Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin, "Tidak, Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau pikir aku akan mendengar itu? Ayo ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak Jimin, aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa?"

"Ini luka biasa. Kita bisa ke apotek membeli obat dan beberapa plester."

Jimin menarik napasnya marah, "Kau masih sama. Tubuhmu ini, tidak, maksudku darahmu ini punya sistem pembekuan yang buruk. Kau anemia, artinya apa? Darah ini tidak akan cepat berhenti jika tidak ditangani segera. Kau mau mati, ya?" Taehyung mengulum bibirnya ketakutan, "Tapi tidak, Jimin. aku tidak bisa pergi. Ada seseorang yang –"

"Kau tidak mau pergi karena _pria_ _itu_ , kan?"

"Apa?"

"Ketika keselamatanmu sudah diambang kematian, kau masih memikirkan dia? Apa kau benar-benar peduli padanya lebih darimu sendiri? Apa kau hanya memikirkan dia? Pria brengsek itu?"

"Dia tidak brengsek,"

Jimin semakin marah. "Maka berhenti mempedulikan dia! Kau harus diobati dengan cepat tetapi kenapa masih berpikir untuk makan siang dengannya?! Kau sebegitu inginnya bersama dia? Begitu?" itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Taehyung tertohok bukan main, merasa Jimin sudah benar-benar marah padanya. Dia terdengar sangat benci padanya dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Semua nada tinggi dan dengusannya sangat menguras kewarasan Taehyung untuk tetap terjaga. "Apa aku terlihat murah sekarang?"

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Ketika aku lebih memikirkan pria yang mengajakku makan siang, sedangkan aku sudah berdarah dan mungkin pingsan karena kehabisan darah. _Apakah aku terlihat murah, Jimin? Apakah itu yang ada di kepalamu sekarang, begitukah penilaianmu terhadapku?_ "

Kali ini Jimin yang tertohok. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung berpikir demikian.

"Kau tidak mengerti,"

"Ya, aku memang tidak. Pergilah, aku bisa ke apotek. Atau lebih baik aku menunggu Bogum _hyung_ untuk membawaku kesana." Dia terdengar putus asa dan Jimin semakin marah mendengarnya. Dia benci ketika ada nama pria lain yang Taehyung pikir akan lebih baik untuk pergi bersamanya. Itu sangat menjengkelkan. Dirinya ada disini lalu mengapa Taehyung lebih memilih yang lain? Itu benar-benar penghinaan besar; jujur saja Jimin tidak suka diperlakukan demikian. "Kau ikut aku sekarang!"

"J-Jimin –!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, masih menyimpan amarah, Jimin menaruh tubuh kurus Taehyung dalam gendongannya dan melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan rontaan tubuh Taehyung yang menggila, Jimin tetap melaju seperti orang tuli. Dia bertemu Bogum dengan tidak diduga, raut wajahnya mengeras. Melihat ekspresi kebingungannya membuat Jimin mendengus, "Pacarku terluka dan aku harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga. Tolong jangan bertanya apalagi menahanku. Jangan dengarkan Taehyung atau kita akan benar-benar terlambat menangani anak bandel ini."

"E-Eh...?"

"Bogum _hyung_ , tolong ak – _ya_! Jimin, jangan berlari!"

Apa pun yang dilakukan Jimin saat ini, sungguh membuatnya pusing. Mungkin anemianya benar-benar kambuh, posisi tubuhnya yang terbalik dalam gendongan Jimin (dia meletakkan tubuh Taehyung di bahunya, dan Taehyung tidak mengira Jimin sekuat itu), dan pelarian ini membuat kepalanya benar-benar berputar. Mungkin dia sudah pucat, entahlah, tubuhnya sudah lemas untuk meronta lebih dari ini. dia membiarkan Jimin melakukan apa yang dia mau. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, dan dia mual.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia sudah duduk di jok mobil Jimin. taehyung menghirup udara sejenak, aroma pinus. Masih sama persis dan sangat beraroma Jimin. airmata menggenang di pelupuknya, ia ingin menangis. Tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan suara atau tangisnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya berputar. Jimin menangkup pipinya yang dingin, matanya bergetar pilu. "Taehyung, kau mendengarku?"

"Tidak." Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Taehyung mendorong Jimin, berusaha melarikan diri meski ia tahu dirinya akan terjatuh begitu cepat. Sial dengan anemia pada tubuhnya. Lukanya semakin lebar. Jimin menangkap tubuh rapuhnya dan membopongnya lagi, Taehyung mencoba menahannya. Dia menggeleng dan bersikeras menolak. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini. "Aku tidak mau –"

"Kau harus pergi atau kau akan mati disini!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?!"

"Kim Taehyung, dengarkan aku!" Jimin membentak, dia benar-benar kehabisan rasa sabar. Dadanya naik turun, matanya basah nyaris menangis. Ia mengukung tubuh kurus Taehyung pada sisi mobil, masih sulit membuatnya kembali masuk mobil dengan tenang. "Aku tidak bisa, Taehyung. _Kehilanganmu adalah kelemahanku, kau tahu?_ Tanpamu aku tidak dapat melakukan segala hal dengan benar. _Apa kau tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku selama kau menghilang?_ Ini tepat satu bulan dan kau masih berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja? _Ha ha ha_ , lucu, Kim Taehyung tapi aku tidak tertawa!" ia mengerjap, "Aku tersiksa saat kehilanganmu. _Ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan, ketika aku pernah berkata aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku kupikir itu akan jadi sangat melegakan untuk tidak melihat wajahmu._ _Tetapi nyatanya ketika itu terjadi aku hancur, aku nol, aku jatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit kecuali tanpamu,"_

Taehyung menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Jimin. Aku baik disini,"

"Apa _ini_ yang kau sebut baik?"

Jimin mengusap pipi Taehyung yang basah, memerah, dan dingin. Mengecupnya lambat sekali seperti tidak tahu waktu, penuh dengan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia merindukan wangi Taehyung, pipi Taehyung, senyumnya, matanya, bahkan bibirnya. Dia merindukan Taehyung dan itu terbaca dari caranya memanjakan wajah Taehyung dengan ciuman kupu-kupu yang melelehkan perut Taehyung yang sudah bergejolak luar biasa. " _Kau menangis saat aku ada dihadapanmu, apa itu yang disebut baik? Kau mengusirku pergi ketika aku di depanmu, apa itu baik? Tangismu mengatakan dengan jelas, kau membutuhkan aku. Kau ingin bersamaku, lagi, seperti sebelumnya_." Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan panjang di kelopak mata Taehyung, " _ **Seperti seharusnya**_."

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

"Dan aku tidak mau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Taehyung diam, mulutnya terkatup rapat saat Jimin memeluknya begitu erat nyaris membuatnya sesak oleh rindu yang beradu dalam dadanya. Ia ingin menyentuh Jimin, ingin membalas pelukan hangatnya. Ciuman lembut di wajahnya membuat Taehyung begitu tersentuh dan jatuh. "Pulanglah, Taehyung. Rumahmu bukan disini. _Aku adalah tempatmu kembali, jangan sekali pun berpikir untuk pergi dariku._ Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kau bisa kabur. Lain waktu, jika kau pergi lagi, aku akan mengejarmu bahkan jika aku harus mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku." Dia mencium bibir Taehyung lama sekali, menyapu langi-langit mulut yang dia rindu dengan teramat sangat, menyisakan suara kecup yang intens. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Kim Taehyung. Jangan pernah berani kau pergi dariku atau aku akan terus mengejarmu kemana pun kau pergi. Coba saja lakukan dan kau akan terkejut karena aku dapat menemukanmu, dimana pun."

"J-Jimin –"

Astaga, Jimin benar-benar panas. Kepalanya semakin berputar.

"Kau memang bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan bahagia tanpamu? Kau seharusnya tahu saat aku berkata padamu untuk pergi, itu adalah _**dusta**_. Apa pernah aku serius tentang itu? Seharusnya kau tahu itu dengan baik, Taehyung. Kenapa kau malah benar-benar pergi dengan semua kerumitan yang kau berikan padaku? _Kau pergi saat semuanya rusak begitu saja, saat semuanya masih kusut dan belum selesai; kau pergi saat aku masih bertanya-tanya_ ," Jimin mendesis, matanya menggelap. "Kau membuat pilihan yang sulit untukku, Taehyung. _Apakah aku harus membiarkanmu pergi dan mati atau mengejarmu dengan penolakan seperti ini?_ Bahkan aku sama bodohnya untuk terus mengejarmu yang bodoh ini,"

Taehyung tidak kuat melihat raut tegas Jimin.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, entah karena anemia atau tatapan tajam dari Jimin. " _Kembali padaku._ _ **Tidak peduli jika itu akan membunuhku sekali pun.**_ _Aku tidak peduli, jika aku akan mati tersiksa olehmu, itu akan lebih baik mati daripada mati merindukanmu tanpa sempat melihat wajahmu sebelum menutup mata_. Jangan buat aku drama seperti ini, Taehyung." Jimin melembut dan Taehyung kembali meleleh, "Tatap mataku dan katakan _kau ingin bersamaku, selamanya, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya. Bahkan jika itu hanya mendatangkan luka, jika itu menyakitkan,_ _ **mari terluka bersama-sama. Dan mati bersama**_."

Saat itu, Taehyung kembali _jatuh_ pada Park Jimin.

.

.

Rumah.

Terdengar sangat nyaman, dan rindu. Taehyung berdebar mendengar kata itu, cukup membuatnya sesak oleh rasa gembira dan mendamba. Dia merindukan rumah, suasana hangat, aroma kayu bercampur pinus dan jeruk. Namun dia juga gugup, sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan sesuatu yang bisa dia sebut rumah. Dia tinggal di flat yang dingin dan sempit. Sendirian. dan Taehyung tersiksa oleh kesepian yang mencekiknya setiap waktu. Tetapi pula, ketika ia dihadapkan dengan rumah, ia bingung. Terpikir olehnya apakah ini pilihan tepat untuk kembali dan memulai? Atau justru menghadapi masalah selanjutnya?

Pintu mobilnya terbuka, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Jimin tersenyum dan melepas seatbeltnya, membantunya turun dan menggenggam jemarinya begitu hangat dan intens. Dia merindukan ini, kelembutan Park Jimin yang mampu membiusnya. Dia menatap mata Jimin yang hangat dan berkaca, dia merasa senang bisa seperti ini lagi. Namun, apakah ini pilihan yang baik? Taehyung tidak yakin, meski Jimin telah meyakinkannya berkali-kali ia tetap merasa ragu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, dan itu mengganggu. Jimin menciumnya lagi, lebih lembut dan halus. Dia dibuat meleleh lagi. Senyum Jimin menular padanya. "Kau haru terus tersenyum seperti itu, _Sweets_."

Ah, panggilan itu. Sejak kapan Taehyung jadi menyukainya? Mungkin karena lama tak ia dengar, lama-lama jadi merindukan. Dia berdebar karenanya.

Jimin menariknya ke dalam rumah besarnya. Taehyung nyaris tidak percaya tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini. semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. "Oh, Taehyung? Lama tak bertemu, astaga." Itu Ibu Jimin yang kebetulan tengah menuruni tangga. Langkahnya cepat dan memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung yang lebih tinggi darinya. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ya ampun, tanganmu kenapa?"

"Dia keserempet motor, Bu. Aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit."

"Apa segitu parah?"

"Tidak kalau itu aku, tapi Taehyung punya masalah dengan koagulasi darah."

Ibu Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Taehyung, meski itu harus membuat Taehyung menunduk sedikit. Taehyung balas tersenyum. Rasanya ia juga rindu dengan Mamanya ini. "Ah, sebenarnya kalian cukup telat untuk sampai ke rumah, tapi sebaiknya kalian makan dulu. Aku akan menemani saja, ayo ayo kalian pasti kelaparan. Terlihat dari wajah melas Jimin," kemudian dia tertawa sementara Jimin mencibir. Taehyung melirik dan terkekeh. Membiarkan lengannya digenggam dan ditarik Jimin pergi ke ruang makan. Ibunya bicara lagi, "Kalian akan suka masakan Jiyeon. Ayah sudah tambah tiga porsi, lho."

 _Siapa itu Jiyeon?_ Taehyung bertanya melalui tatapan matanya, tetapi Jimin tidak melihat.

"Jiyeon-ah, apa kau bisa menghangatkan makan siang? Jimin dan Taehyung pulang."

"Ah, halo."

Taehyung tersenyum kaku dan menunduk tanda salam, tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menjabat uluran tangan dari Jiyeon. Wanita itu cantik dan manis. Suaranya syahdu dan halus, tubuhnya agak sedikit pendek tetapi sepertinya dia baik. Caranya tersenyum tidak palsu, Taehyung rasa dia menyukai Jiyeon. Yang dia heran adalah Jimin diam saja sejak tadi. "Kudengar, Taehyung-ssi seumuran dengan Jimin? Berarti kita juga seumuran. Oh, duduklah. Kelihatannya kalian lelah, aku akan menyiapkan makan."

Kemudian mereka duduk, Ibu Jimin nampak heboh. Taehyung diam memerhatikan. "Hei, Taehyungie. Bukankah Jiyeon sangat cantik? Dia hebat memasak, dan sikapnya santun. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

 _Kenapa ada pertanyaan macam ini?_

" _Sempurna_ , dia gadis yang diidamkan para orangtua, kurasa."

"Nah, tidak salah berarti –"

"Ibu!"

Jimin berteriak tiba-tiba, Taehyung terlonjak di kursinya. "Ei, jangan bilang kau belum bilang pada Taehyungie? Astaga, Jimin! Kau benar-benar payah atau pikun?"

 _Apa? Tentang apa?_

"Aku tidak –"

Ibu Jimin menepuk kepala Taehyung, "Jiyeon sudah bertunangan dengan Jimin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued.**

.

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _.._

 _Lah? Kok Jimin tunangan sama orang lain?_

 _Hahahaha. Bagian dari penyiksaan Taehyung yang hakiki. Aku kok baper, yha. Aku sedih lihat Taehyung menderita. Dia baru saja memberi kepercayaan dan mencoba kembali meski dia akan merasakan sakit. Dan, astaga, kesakitan macam apa ini?!_

 _Percayalah, segala sesuatu disini sudah saya perhitungkan dengan baik. Hehe._

 _Maaf kalau kesannya jadi ngelantur dan keluar jalur. Masalahnya bukan selesai malah muncul masalah baru, maaf banget. Sumpah, aku ingin mencoba realistis aja sih. Ketika kita memilih sesuatu yang salah, masalah akan bermunculan, kan?_

 _Dan oh ya saya mau menegakan sekali lagi, kalau tag Vkook atau KookV disini sejatinya untuk hubungan saudara saja. Sebenarnya ini akan jadi kisah persaudaraan mereka yang berawal dari kehancuran, begitu maksud saya. Tapi emang dirancang kalau mereka terjebak dalam perasaan laknat satu arah. Emang ada cinta-cintanya walau temanya family, buat bumbu supaya cerita dan masalahnya dapet. Itu aja sih, diharap kalian mengerti dan bersukarela atas itu._

 _Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?_

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


	13. Chapter 13

Paginya, Taehyung terbangun lebih awal.

Pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Meski dapat merebahkan tubuh pegalnya di atas ranjang empuk, nyatanya itu tidak membantu. Dia terus dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang merenggut napasnya bukan main. Rasanya jauh lebih melelahkan, dia tertidur tetapi otaknya tidak. Terus memutar semua skenario payah dalam kepalanya yang membuatnya terus mengerutkan kening sepanjang malam. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan, ketika ia seperti berlari di dalam bunga tidur. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dia terduduk. Menatapi jemarinya yang dingin. Otaknya kosong untuk sesaat, dia tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa. Mimpi buruk terlalu menguras tenaganya. Dia menghirup napas dalam lantas menatap sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ada Jimin yang masih terlelap. Wajahnya tenang dan ia mendengar suara mendengkur yang halus dan lucu darinya. Taehyung menatapnya lama sekali, seluruh wajah itu habis dia perhatikan dalam-dalam. Namun kemudian otaknya kosong lagi. Tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Atau berbuat apa.

Taehyung kembali menatap jemarinya, sembari menggigit bibir. Dia ingin menangis, lagi, tetapi pikirnya itu akan sangat membuang tenaga dan waktu. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Apakah dia harus menangis lagi? Menangis untuk apa? Karena Jimin? Taehyung benar-benar pusing. Mungkin, ini _salah_ untuk _kembali_ percaya sepenuhnya kepada Park Jimin. Mungkin, ini _salah_ untuk kembali jatuh pada Jimin. Mungkin, ini _salah_ untuk memilih terluka bersamanya. Bahkan untuk waktu yang sesingkat ini, dia tidak mampu mengatasi sakit di hatinya. Ini terlalu menyiksa. Lantas bisakah dia bertahan?

Dia tidak tahu.

Bahkan mungkin, tidak yakin.

Rasanya amat mustahil untuk benar-benar berada disamping Jimin. Mungkin kenangan manis bersamanya akan sebatas menjadi kenangan belaka. Sebuah cerita masa lalu yang sedikit banyak membuatnya senang untuk diingat. Tetapi untuk lebih dari itu, Taehyung rasa tidak bisa. Ini adalah keputusan yang salah untuk kembali, dan dia sangat menyesali ini. Untuk apa ia kembali, jika pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah? Tidakkah itu menyakitinya? Taehyung terus berpikir, seberapa bodoh dia sudah terbohongi? Bagaimana bisa dia jadi sangat payah untuk jatuh dan kembali terluka. Dia hanya berharap, sekali saja, dia merasa bahagia dan hidupnya berguna. Apa itu sangat sulit? Oh, kepala Taehyung berdenyut tiap mengingat itu.

"Loh? Taehyung? Kok sudah rapi-rapi?"

Taehyung tersadar, ketika ia sudah berdiri di halaman rumah Jimin. Ada Jiyeon yang menyiram bunga dan beberapa tanaman obat. Pakaiannya sederhana dan seperti wanita rumah, begitu manis dan enak dipandang. Taehyung tersenyum kikuk, melangkah mendekat pada Jiyeon yang menghentikan pancuran air dari keran taman. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Begitulah."

"Tapi ini masih sangat pagi,"

"Tidak apa."

"Kenapa Jimin tidak mengantarmu?"

Harus dijawab apa? Bahkan dirinya sengaja kabur diam-diam. "Ah, dia sepertinya kelelahan setelah menyetir jauh. Kupikir dia butuh istirahat cukup. Rumahku dekat jadi tidak perlu diantar," ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jiyeon yang sedang memberi pupuk. Matanya asik memindai kegiatan berkebun Jiyeon yang sangat menarik. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jiyeon benar-benar cocok jadi perempuan idaman. Pandai memasak, cantik, baik, sopan, pandai berkebun. Itu paket komplit. "Lagipula aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Kalau aku perempuan, mungkin aku akan menyeretnya pergi."

Jiyeon tertawa, "Kalian dekat sekali kelihatannya."

"Kami berteman sejak kecil."

"Oh, pantas. Aku berteman dengannya saat SMA. Apa kalian tidak satu sekolah?"

Ini perbincangan yang ingin ia hindari. "Aku tidak lanjut SMA."

"Oh, mengapa?" Jiyeon nampak terkejut. Taehyung bisa melihat itu dari bagaimana cepat dia menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata yang bergetar penasaran. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar hingga ia berdeham, menyusun kata yang baik dalam kepalanya. "Adikku harus masuk sekolah dan... yah, kondisi keuangan kami tidak stabil jadi aku memprioritaskannya. Lagipula, aku tidak pintar dalam belajar dan kulihat, adikku sangat mahir. Jadi itu akan bagus jika dia bergerak maju."

Nampaknya Jiyeon bersimpati. "Aku menyesal mendengarnya."

"Ah, jangan seperti itu."

Selanjutnya mereka diam. Lama sekali. Taehyung sudah akan pamit namun Jiyeon mengajaknya bicara lagi jadi dia mengurungkan niat untuk bangkit. Dia bertanya-tanya tentang kebiasaan konyol Jimin, tentang kesukaan Jimin, tentang hal yang Jimin benci, tentang Jimin. "Pokoknya, kau harus hati-hati. Sebab dia itu sedikit mesum. Dia mulai membaca komik _gituan_ sejak umur sebelas. Dan itu jadi kebiasaannya setiap minggu. Kalau hormonnya benar-benar kacau, astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Terdengar seperti kau pengalaman dengan itu."

Wajah Taehyung memerah. Ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk tersipu karena mengingat bagaimana panasnya Jimin jika mencumbui dia. Tidak, dia sedang bicara dengan orang polos. Tetapi mengapa dia masih saja bertalu-talu ketika memori Jimin menciumnya dengan kasar kembali terputar di kepalanya? Sial, ini sangat bahaya untuk dilanjutkan. "Omong-omong, aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi tunangan si menyebalkan Park Jimin."

Oh, haruskah Taehyung mendengar ini?

"Orangtua kami memang mengenal baik dan cukup dekat. Kami hanya sebatas teman SMA dan dekat karena kami anggota paduan suara. Dia populer karena ketampanan dan sikap baiknya. Setiap ada acara keluarga kami bertemu. Ya karena relasi dari orangtua kami," Jiyeon tersenyum lembut, "Tetapi aku merasa biasa aja. Pada awalnya, tidak ada rasa sedikit pun. Kami teman yang suka mengejek dan berebut makanan. Tetapi ketika Ayah berkata, ingin menikahkan aku dengan dia, itu terjadi."

Taehyung diam saja. Badannya sudah terlanjur lemas.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja, secara tiba-tiba." Jiyeon menarik napas, " _Aku menyukainya secepat itu_."

"O-Oh ya?"

Jiyeon mengangguk. "Mungkin aneh tetapi aku tiba-tiba menyukainya. Entah pada dasarnya aku memang suka dia atau bagaimana. Detik ketika aku tahu kami dijodohkan, jantungku berdebar kencang dan wajahku panas sekali." Ia menangkup pipinya, "Saat kami kembali bertemu, rasa itu semakin kuat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol pergerakan tubuhku, detak jantungku, aliran darahku; berubah secepat itu hanya karena melihat Jimin." ia menutup matanya, " _Detik itu pula, aku mencintai dia_."

Suaranya terdengar mantap, gembira, penuh damba. Taehyung menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat, seketika merasa kecil dihadapan Jiyeon. Entah bagaimana perasaan yang carut-marut dalam dadanya. Terlalu berantakan tak berwujud. Menumpuk kurang ajar hingga ia sendiri merasa sesak karenanya. Dia bisa saja memiliki Jimin, tetapi dalam hal apa? Mereka sepasang kekasih, oke. Lalu yang dihadapannya ini adalah calon pendamping hidup kekasihnya. Calon istri pacarnya. Calon ibu dari anak Park Jimin. Tentu Taehyung tidak punya status lebih tinggi daripada itu. Dia jatuh kembali, hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengakhiri penderitaan tak berujung ini.

* * *

 **My Mama**

..

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook

..

[Vkook dan KookV as brothership]

[MinV]

..

 _Believe on me, so i'll hold you tight_

..

* * *

Katakan Jimin bodoh.

Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Taehyung memang seperti kucing. Pengecut, penakut, suka berlari, dan merepotkan. Ketika ia dengan kurang ajar membawa Taehyung kembali, seharusnya ia berada disana; di sisi terlemah Taehyung untuk membantunya tegap. Menyalurkan kekuatan, mengucap _'tidak apa, aku selalu bersamamu'_ dengan lembut di telinga pemuda manisnya. Tetapi yang dilakukannya justru marah dan diam. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Membiarkan semuanya terjadi seperti angin lalu yang hanya lewat menggugurkan daun kering.

 _Taehyung diam saja. Taehyung tidak bertanya. Taehyung tidak memanggilnya._

Itu yang ada dalam pikirnya. Maka Jimin tidak bersua.

Namun, seharusnya Jimin bisa mengerti. Taehyung tidak bisa melakukannya. Taehyung bukan seorang independen. Taehyung lemah dan selalu memupuk emosinya sendirian tanpa membiarkan seseorang menyentuhnya. Memainkan peran dengan begitu hebatnya seolah dia Hamlet si Raja Teater. Seharusnya Jimin sadar untuk peduli lebih jauh. Ketika dia dengan mudahnya berkata untuk terus berada di sisinya, ketika dia berjanji untuk terus bersamanya, mengucap sumpah untuk terus mencintainya, merengek pasrah berkata dia akan mati tanpa Taehyung; seharusnya itu yang dia lakukan. Tetapi apa? Dia membuat celah untuk Taehyung kembali _pergi_ darinya.

Jimin mengeratkan jemarinya pada sprei ranjang. Tempat seharusnya ia menemukan tubuh jenjang kurus milik Taehyung yang masih terlelap, atau dimana ia bisa melihat wajah mengantuk yang lucu dan gumaman menggemaskan. Dan itu kosong. Hampa. Tepat menohok Jimin hingga ia sesenggukkan antara ingin menangis dan marah. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia telah membunuh kepercayaan Taehyung untuknya dengan menjadi seorang pembual brengsek, lalu apakah mungkin dia akan meyakinkan kekasihnya untuk bertahan bersama?

"Jangan pergi, _Sweets_ ,"

Biar saja dia menangis. Dia sudah kepalang sesak.

"Aku tidak bohong untuk berkata," tiba-tiba langit berubah mendung, " _Aku mencintaimu_."

* * *

" _H-Hyung._..?"

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Jungkook langsung loncat, gerakannya lincah seperti hyena yang mengejar mangsa, segera menarik tubuh kurus Taehyung kedalam pelukannya yang erat. Erat dan hangat. Jungkook nyaris kehabisan kata. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, sarafnya berkata untuk langsung memeluk kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia hampir menangis ketika menghirup aroma Taehyung. Manis dan memabukkan. Aroma rumah yang menenangkan seperti aromaterapi. Jungkook nyaris kecanduan dan nge- _fly_ sampai akhirnya Taehyung terkekeh dan melepas rengkuhan menyesakkan itu. Mata bulatnya menatap Jungkook teduh. "Aku pulang."

"Aku –" bibirnya dia kulum, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Dia ragu untuk berkata. Canggung. Sebab Taehyung seakan lupa permasalahan rumit mereka sebelum dirinya menghilang begitu lama. Itu agak membuatnya kesal namun ia berpikir itu jauh lebih baik untuk sekarang tetap diam akan hal itu.

Kemudian Jungkook terpaku kala Taehyung mengelus kepalanya lambat, "Maafkan _hyung_. Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau tidak hanya makan ramen saja, bukan? Tidak minum kopi, kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah? Apakah nilaimu meningkat? Kapan ujian akan diselenggarakan? Kita harus makan bersama sebelum dan sesudahnya."

Kalimatnya terdengar manis. Jungkook nyaris menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Kookie."

" _Hyung_ , a-aku –" dia tergagap lagi.

Taehyung tertawa, manis sekali. "Kookie adalah cowok yang kuat. Aku percaya adikku ini bisa hidup mandiri tanpa _hyung_ yang payah ini. Kau sudah bekerja untuk menghidupimu, itu bagus, Kook. Aku bangga, sangat bangga." Ia menunduk dan menghapus air mata yang meluncur ke pipi tembam milik adiknya lantas tersenyum lebih hangat. "Pasti Kookie hidup dengan baik selama aku pergi, bukan? Kau sudah besar, Kook. Seharusnya aku yang menangis karena melihatmu tumbuh dengan baik. Ya, seharusnya aku yang menangis ketika pulang. Hei, jangan menangis lagi, Kookie. Nanti dimarahi Mama, lho."

Bahkan Jungkook lupa dia punya Mama. Dia tambah menangis.

"Astaga, dasar bayi besar."

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_ , sungguh, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah darimu? Kau adik terbaik yang kumiliki, sungguh."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku brengsek, _hyung_. Aku bodoh. Aku bersalah, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, jangan pergi lagi. Tidak ada yang mengomeli aku karena tidak memakan sayuran hijau." Ia memeluk leher Taehyung dan menenggelamkan wajah basahnya disana, menyisakan desau tawa renyah dari Taehyung yang geli karena leher adalah titik sensitifnya dan sifat lucu Jungkook yang seperti anak-anak. "Jangan pergi lagi, _hyung_."

"Ya, Jungkook. Aku sudah di _rumah_."

.

.

" _Hyung_ , suapi aku."

Taehyung tertawa, meski tangannya melakukan apa yang Jungkook minta. "Kau benar-benar masih bayi, Jungkook. _Ah_ , buka mulutmu." Kemudian dengan telaten menyuapi potongan buah melon dingin kedalam mulut Jungkook yang menganga lebar dengan senyum manis. Taehyung mengusak lembut rambut adiknya. Tersenyum lagi. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini. bercengkerama hangat dengan Jungkook adalah satu hal yang lama ia rindu dan nanti. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir mereka lakukan. Jauh sebelum semua masalah rumit singgah di hidupnya hingga ia berantakan. Dia sangat mendambakan momentum kecil ini.

Ya, mungkin selama ada Jungkook, itu tak apa.

" _Hyung_ juga makan, dong." Jungkook merebut garpu dari jemari panjang Taehyung dan menusuk potongan melon yang besar, membawanya ke mulut Taehyung. Tertawa pelan saat Taehyung hampir kepayahan mengunyah potongan yang terlalu besar untuknya. Ada setetes air yang lolos dan meluncur kurang ajar di dagunya. "Yah, astaga,"

Jungkook memerhatikan Taehyung yang mengelap mulut dan dagunya dengan tisu. Dia diam saja, meski di kepalanya sudah seperti terbakar. Separuh melompong dan separuh bergerilya. Antara cemas dan berdebar. Dia ingin sekali mencium Kakaknya lagi, tetapi, apakah ini hal yang benar dilakukan? Maksudnya, Taehyung jelas menentang itu. Tetapi bukan salahnya kalau Taehyung memang sangat menggoda, bahkan jika hanya mengedipkan mata bulatnya yang terselimuti bulu mata yang lebat dan panjang. Jelas Jungkook bukan orang yang pandai menahan.

"Kenapa, Kookie?"

"Aku suka kau, _hyung_."

Kemudian diam lagi. Jungkook merasa bodoh. Taehyung tergugu.

Canggung bersua.

"Aku tidak masalah," Jungkook berucap sebelum Taehyung membuka mulut. "Itu tidak apa jika kau menolak. Kau punya hak, lagipula ini salahku untuk jatuh padamu. Ya, kita adalah saudara dan ini adalah salahku menaruh perasaan untukmu." Ia mengetuk dada bagian kirinya dan tersenyum miris, " – _disini_. Tergantung bagaimana kau perlakukan aku, _hyung_. Jika kau tersenyum dan bahagia bersamaku maka dia akan berdetak sangat kencang. Jika kau sakit karena aku, juga menendangku jauh dari kehidupanmu, dia akan mati. Katakan aku terlalu puitis tetapi begitu yang aku rasakan, _hyung_. _Maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya_ ,"

"Jungkook,"

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sejak kapan. Bagaimana bisa."

Taehyung melarikan jemarinya mengelus jemari Jungkook. Matanya menatap teduh pada milik adiknya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia tersenyum meski hatinya merasa pedih. Itu perasaan yang sangat membingungkan ketika ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang berat. Menerima perasaan Jungkook dan membuatnya berdosa atau melepasnya dan terus menyakitinya. Taehyung tidak tahu, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini aneh. Memusingkan. "Kau saudaraku. Adikku. Tentu aku tidak akan membuangmu, aku sayang padamu. Tetapi, aku benar mencintaimu sebagai Kakak. Kuharap kau sadar bahwa perasaanmu hanyalah sesaat, fana, dan semu. Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku. Kau hanya kebingungan, dan ini salahku."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, _hyung_."

" _Salahku_. Salahku yang lama tidak memerhatikanmu. Sibuk dengan uang. Kau tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluargamu sendiri. Ini salahku tidak bersamamu selama kau tumbuh dan berkembang. Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa selain aku tetapi aku lah yang terus pergi, aku yang terus berbuat salah, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian demi uang," Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, "Salahku, kau berpikir mencintaiku sebab kau merindukan sosok keluarga. Kau kehilangan kasih sayang dari _hyung_. Seharusnya aku yang mengucap maaf. Maafkan _hyung_ , Kookie."

Jungkook terdiam kehabisan kata. Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa Taehyung berpikir seperti itu? Apakah semua ucapannya tidak dia dengar? Mengapa dengan mudah Taehyung menyimpulkan hal serendah itu? Dia berpikir kalau Jungkook hanya merindukan sosok Kakak yang seharusnya melindungi, hanya sebatas rasa kangen dimanja Kakak, sebatas saudara, _tidak lebih dari itu_. Jungkook mendengus tidak percaya. Taehyung masih bodoh untuk mengerti. Bukan ini yang ia maksud. Tentu dia cukup dewasa untuk membedakan mana perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang saudara. Dia tidak sepicik itu. Dia mencintai Taehyung setulus itu, mengapa Taehyung tidak mengerti kalau dirinya sungguhan mencintai dia secara literal?

Ketika Taehyung menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan, Jungkook mendesah. Tangan besarnya ia pakai untuk merengkuh tubuh kurus Taehyung. Menggenggam erat punggung dan sisi pinggangnya yang ramping dan rapuh. Terlampau kuat. Seakan takut Taehyung bisa saja pergi kalau-kalau Jungkook lengah melepas Taehyung. "J-Jungkook, pelukanmu –"

Dia tidak peduli. Dia marah.

Secepat itu pula Jungkook mendorong keras tubuh Taehyung kemudian menariknya lagi dalam sebuah ciuman yang intens. Dalam dan amburadul. Jungkook langsung membuka mulut Taehyung yang merah dan dingin, menyusupkan lidah panasnya lantas bergerilya dan menari-nari. Membasahi seluruh organ dalam mulut Taehyung tanpa ritme berarti dan menyesap seluruhnya. Langit-langit, lidah, gigi, bahkan pipi dalam. Jungkook melepas ciumannya dengan suara yang sangat basah kemudian mencium Taehyung lagi, dalam, kasar, namun juga lembut. Susah didefinisikan bagaimana Jungkook berciuman. Berantakan dan panas. Lembut yang membuai. Dia semakin menyesap ketika mendengar Taehyung menggeram dalam ciumannya. Atau desah yang kelepasan saat Jungkook memutus ciumannya. Tetapi Jungkook terus melakukannya.

Tangannya masuk kedalam kaus tipis Taehyung. Kaus baru yang Jungkook belikan. Kebesaran dan sialnya jadi seksi kalau saat seperti ini. Dia putar tangannya di seluruh tubuh Taehyung yang tegang dan gemetar. Menekan dengan sensual ruas-ruas tulang belakang Taehyung hingga empunya menggeliat tidak sabaran. Antara terbuai dan kegelian. Memang sial kalau Jungkook sudah menyentuhnya begini. Taehyung tidak bisa bedakan mana yang benar dan salah.

"Jungkook, jangan,"

" _Kenapa_ –" Jungkook juga terengah mencium Taehyung habis-habisan, " – _bodoh_. _Aku mencintaimu._ Aku bisa bedakan mana cinta dan sayang. Aku bukan bocah. Aku yang telah memiliki tubuhmu, telah bercinta denganmu, dan masih meremehkan kemampuan berpikirku? Aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya tetapi kenapa –" ia membuat tanda di rahang Taehyung. Dia sampai di tulang selangka yang menonjol begitu menggemaskan. " –segitu bencinya untuk menerima perasaanku? Kenapa? Begitu inginnya kau menolak aku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau berpikir untuk menolak jika tubuhmu tidak. Dia patuh padaku. Agresif. Impulsif. Menyenangkan dengan segala kegairahan yang menggemaskan. Menggigit. Menggoda. Panas yang manis."

Taehyung _merem melek_ ketika Jungkook sudah menurunkan celana pendeknya, dibiarkan menggantung di pergelangan kakinya. Tubuhnya dibawa ke pangkuan. Secara refleks mengalungkan lengan pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk. Mendesah pendek-pendek kala Jungkook sudah bermain dengan lubangnya. _Gatal. Gatal. Gatal_. Tanpa sadar dia juga mengecup sekilas rahang tegas Jungkook. Antara keenakan dan ingin lepas. Terlalu tipis. Dia hanya mampu mendesah saat dirinya terbang. Jungkook menyentuhnya lagi. Dia tidak sanggup berpikir jernih, Jungkook menemukan titiknya. Pandai sekali. Taehyung nyaris tidak sadar dia memainkan nada desahnya sendiri. Dia hanya mengulang kata yang sama dalam benaknya. _Gatal. Gatal. Gatal._

Hanya butuh dua menit Jungkook menaik-turunkan miliknya.

Lambat. Cepat. Lambat lagi.

Taehyung keenakkan, entah sadar atau tidak. Dipanggilnya nama Jungkook saja.

Tubuhnya jadi naik turun sendiri. Mendesah, " _Aaahhh, ooohhh, aahh, oohhh_ ,"

"Jungkook," kemudian dia orgasme.

Meledak begitu kencang dan banyak. Jungkook nyaris tidak percaya.

Kemudian pandangan Taehyung buram, dan gelap usai Jungkook menciumnya

* * *

"Kau lihat yang disana itu? Manis juga,"

"Hei, dia milik seseorang."

"Yah, tidak heran, sih." Seungkwan menggaruk dagunya. "Wajah secantik itu tidak mungkin menyandang status single, apalagi jomblo. Jelas dia punya seseorang. Beruntungnya~ dia terlihat seperti gadis yang baik bibit bebet bobotnya. Taruhan, dia pandai memasak," dia bicara panjang lebar, mengutarakan pendapatnya pada Hansol. "Tapi... kira-kira dia dengan siapa, ya?"

"Dengan Park Jimin."

"Oh, astaga!" Seungkwan mengelus dada.

Kemudian melotot garang pada Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan suara beratnya. Menggerutu kecil lantas bertanya penasaran. "Mereka bertunangan? Wah, astaga. Beruntung sekali bos mendapatkan gadis secantik itu. Lihat, dia bahkan sabar menanti bos keluar ruangan. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan keluh, tipeku sekali." Seungkwan terus memuja.

"Tapi, yang kutahu, bukankah Jimin dengan Taehyung?"

Kemudian diam. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Ketiganya menunduk.

Benar, seharusnya Jimin bersama Taehyung. Namun, setelah lama Taehyung menghilang, muncul perempuan cantik duduk di meja lima menunggu Jimin. kelihatannya mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Soonyoung menghela, dia menyayangkan keputusan bodoh Jimin. dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa menukar Taehyung dengan perempuan itu. Dia mungkin terlihat baik dan cantik tetapi apakah hati Jimin menerima? Dia yakin, semarah apapun Jimin pada Taehyung, rasa itu tidak akan pernah sekali pun berubah. Dia hanya tidak tahu, mengapa Jimin melakukannya.

"Maaf, lama menunggu?"

"Ah, tidak juga, sih." Jiyeon berdiri, tersipu ketika Jimin mengaitkan jemari-jemari mereka. Jimin melirik kearah tiga karyawan yang memandanginya. Matanya tertuju pada Soonyoung, ada rasa menyesal disana. namun, dengan cepat diputuskan tatapan itu. Memasang senyum untuk Jiyeon yang masih berdiri menunggu, "Ayo, kita pergi."

Mungkin Soonyoung butuh penjelasan.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Tidak bisa apa? Bagian mananya?"

Jimin menggeleng, menenggak whiskeynya lamban. "Kurasa aku sudah sangat melukainya. Mungkin aku sudah egois untuk memaksanya berada disisiku. Aku yang bodoh untuk tidak peduli betapa ia tersiksa untuk terus bersamaku," ia tersedak sesaat, "Brengsek sudah. _Kim Taehyung harus bahagia, meski itu berarti aku harus melepasnya pergi._ Kesedihannya adalah kelemahan terbesarku. Aku sudah salah mengira, kupikir terluka bersama adalah pilihan bagus. _Tetapi nyatanya, melihatnya terluka sedikit saja aku tidak bisa. Aku marah. Aku murka. Aku benci melihatnya menangis, terlebih karena_ _ **aku**_ _._ "

"Kau membawanya kembali untuk tahu semua omong-kosong ini. Lalu untuk apa? Mengapa kau melakukannya, jika tahu dia akan terluka?"

"Tadinya, aku ingin tahu," Jimin meloloskan tangis dari sudut mata kirinya. " _Apakah dia tersiksa, apakah dia menderita, apakah dia merasa sakit; ketika tahu aku akan bersanding dengan yang lain. Aku ingin tahu, apa sebesar itu perasaannya padaku? Apa benar dia mencintaiku? Jika dia memang begitu, mengapa dia hanya diam dan menangis? Dia bungkam dan menjerit sendirian,_ " ia menangkup wajahnya yang memerah dan basah. Kepalanya pusing, "Aku ingin tahu, apakah dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya aku melihatnya bercinta dengan orang lain? Ini hanya sebuah pertunangan, seharusnya Taehyung tidak sesakit aku. _Seharusnya dia marah dan menciumku, dia hanya perlu menyuruhku menolak semua ini dan aku akan melakukannya,"_

Sunyi yang mencekam. Deru isak Jimin mengalun.

" – _ **tetapi dia tidak**_. Dia diam, seolah ini bukan masalahnya. Seakan ini bukan apa-apa. Tetapi dia menangis. Dia tersiksa sendirian, meringkuk disampingku, tanpa mau sekali saja aku peluk agar paling tidak, ia merasa lebih baik." Jimin mengeratkan jemarinya, "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku bingung, Soonyoung. Mengapa Taehyung seperti itu? Diam dan pergi; apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau aku sudah nyaris mati disini? Apakah dia tidak mencintai aku sebagaimana aku padanya? Ini membingungkan, brengsek. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam, sebab Taehyung juga tidak bersua. Tidakkah kau pikir, Taehyung merelakan aku jauh darinya?"

 _Buk_!

Secepat angin malam berhembus, secepat itu Soonyoung melayakan tinju pada wajah Jimin. matanya menggelap, napasnya terburu menahan muak. Jimin berkedip tidak mengerti, tubuhnya oleh, dan ia bingung mengapa Soonyoung memukulnya tiba-tiba. "Kau –"

"Brengsek! Taehyung tidak seperti itu, bangsat!"

"Soonyoung,"

Dia melayangkan satu tinju lagi. "Kau yang lebih lama hidup bersamanya. Kau yang lebih memahami dirinya. Kau yang tahu _segalanya_ tentang dia. Seharusnya kau juga tahu Taehyung tidak serendah itu! Kau benar-benar bajingan untuk berpikir, Taehyung tidak mencintaimu, sialan! Apa sehancur itu kau terluka? Hanya karena dijodohkan, kau jadi lemah seperti ini?" Soonyoung mendengus tertawa, nyaris tidak percaya. " _Malu, Jimin, malu! Taehyung jauh lebih menderita dibanding kau tetapi dia bisa melewatinya. Dia lebih tersiksa tetapi dia bertahan. Orang bisa menilai dia lemah untuk terus tinggal tetapi kau lebih lemah karena memilih pergi_."

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, brengsek."

"Ya, tahu apa, _sih_ aku?!" Soonyoung menggeram marah. "Kalian yang menjalani hidup kenapa jadi aku yang repot, sih. Ya, mungkin aku sudah salah untuk ikut campur tetapi astaga, bangsat Jimin sahabatku yang _bego_ , kau benar-benar bodoh jika melepasnya dengan alasan basi seperti itu! Apa kau berpikir dia bahagia tanpamu? _Tidak bisa, bodoh!_ Buka matamu!"

Jimin terdiam. Ucapan Soonyoung menohok batinnya tanpa ampun.

Mungkin benar jika Taehyung lebih menderita darinya. Dan dia bertahan. Meski luka terus tercipta di hatinya, Taehyung memilih bertahan, tinggal, tidak beranjak. Jimin merasa sakit. Seperti ada tangan jahil yang mencubit jantungnya. Ini memalukan, Soonyoung benar. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Ibu dan Ayah nantinya. Kami bersahabat sejak dulu, itu bukan alasan kuat yang menjadikan mereka setuju dengan anomaliku. Kau pikir, orangtua mana yang suka anak laki-lakinya menikah dengan laki-laki? _Real talk_ , Soonyoung. Kupikir ini pondasi yang benar."

"Mulutmu benar minta digilas."

"Kau tidak mengerti,"

"Terserah! Aku sudah capek memendam semuanya." Soonyoung mengelus tengkuknya yang tegang otot. Bicara dengan Jimin sangat menguras tenaga. "Aku lelah terus diam diantara kalian berdua. Memangnya aku ini Mama Dedeh yang bisa kalian pakai untuk tempat curhat? Aku lelah menyembunyikan semuanya, brengsek." Kemudian ia meneguk jus jeruknya. Dia tidak minum alkohol. Tenggorokannya tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan itu. "Sekarang dengar aku, bangsat."

Jimin menahan napas.

" _Jika benar kau mencintai Taehyung, bawa dia bersamamu._ Dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun, kau yang tahu bagaimana cara Taehyung mengatasi masalahnya. Sampai kau hamil pun dia tidak akan pernah mengutarakan rasa kecewanya. _Dia kecewa, Jimin._ Dia kehilangan rasa percaya. Dia lelah terus terjatuh pada setiap omong-kosongmu jika kau terus melukainya. _Jika benar kau mencintai dia, maka bawa dia bersamamu._ _Peluk dia, cium dia, ikat dia._ _Jika benar kau mencintai Taehyung, seharusnya kau berjuang. Lakukan apa yang Taehyung lakukan,_ _ **berjuang**_ _ **dan bertahan**_ _._ Aku tidak mengira orang berandal sepertimu akan melankolis karena masalah cinta," ia menyentil dahi berkerut milik Jimin. "Orangtuamu akan mengerti, jika kau bicara. _You're not speak up yet, how could they know?_ Mencoba bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan. Taehyung sudah lama memperjuangkan dirimu, apakah kau bisa melakukan untuknya juga? Berani berkata bukan berarti kau lemah dan menyerah. Kau berjuang, kau kuat. Yakinlah, percaya padaku, saat ini di tempat yang berbeda, Taehyung sedang menangisi keputusanmu melepasnya pergi."

Kepala Jimin amburadul, carut-marut, porak-poranda.

"Kim Taehyung itu spesial, banyak yang menginginkan dia –"

" _Brengsek! Taehyung milikku!"_

Soonyoung tersenyum miring, merasa lega. "Jadi?"

"Aku masih tidak tahu," Jimin berderit kesal, "Tapi yang pasti, _Taehyung tidak akan jatuh pada orang lain selain aku._ Tidak, _Kim Taehyung adalah milikku_. Berani dekat, bacok."

* * *

"Ini Sehun, teman di sekolahku."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, "Kim Taehyung, _hyung_ nya Jungkook."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Mm, jadi, apa kalian akan mengerjakan tugas disini? Sampai malam?"

Jungkook mendekatkan semangkuk popcorn dan memakan yang rasa karamel, "Tidak tahu. Kalau bisa selesai cepat, ya bagus. Memang kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Sekalian makan malam bersama saja?"

"Oke."

"Sehun suka makan apa?"

Cepat Jungkook menginterupsi, "Dia makan apa saja, _hyung_. Buatkan saja dengan bahan yang ada. Orang seperti dia jangan dimanja terus. Bawaan lahir sudah manja mau jadi apa." ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun yang menatapnya garang. Taehyung tertawa renyah hingga Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Masak yang enak, _hyung_!"

"Aku tahu,"

Lantas Taehyung bangkit dan menuju dapur. Rencana memasak japchae dan telur gulung, dan mungkin akan menggoreng ikan tuna yang sudah ia bumbui semalam. Ini akan jadi makan malam yang menyenangkan. Taehyung senang Jungkook mengundang temannya ke rumah. Itu artinya dia bersosialisasi dengan baik di sekolah. Mungkin ia akan berterima kasih pada Sehun yang sudi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jungkook sudah berkata kalau Sehun adalah yang terkaya di sekolah, itu membuatnya gugup; takut kalau Sehun menjauh dari adiknya karena rumah kumuhnya. Tetapi sepertinya Sehun orang yang baik. Meskipun raut mukanya sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sehun menjilat bibir, "Dia manis."

"Kau –apa?"

"Mau siaran ulang jujur atau bohong?"

Jungkook menggeram, "Brengsek, dia Kakakku!"

"Lalu? Toh, kalian hanya saudara." Ucapan itu membuat Jungkook benar-benar marah. Kata saudara jadi topik yang sensitif untuknya. Jungkook tidak menyukainya. "Kakakmu jauh berbeda denganmu. Dia manis dan hangat, ceria, sopan, manis. Manis sekali. Benar-benar tipeku, Jungkook. Memangnya aku salah?"

Pernyataan yang benar, sialan.

"Berani kau dekat dengannya, habis kau."

Sehun terkekeh, menantang. "Kenapa?"

" _Dia milikku_."

.

.

Taehyung mencuci piring setelah makan malam yang panjang dan hangat.

Dia bersenandung kecil saat melakukan tugasnya. " _Hyung_!"

"Ya?"

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat, hanya sebentar."

Barulah Taehyung menoleh untuk melihat adiknya yang sudah rapi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Kau nampak tergesa, Kookie."

"Lumayan. Ingat tumpukan komik yang kita bereskan minggu lalu?" Taehyung mengangguk lamat setelah lama mengingat-ingat momen bersama Jungkook di hari Minggu. "Aku menjualnya di situs online, daripada menyesakkan rumah. Dan ada seseorang yang menghubungi untuk membelinya. Sialnya dia mau bertemu di depan toko buku Lonceng Emas. Jadi, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, "Lalu Sehun?"

Yang dibicarakan muncul dan nyengir, mengabaikan delikkan tajam dari Jungkook yang menusuk. Jungkook mendengus, "Aku tahu dia hanya alasan, tapi dia berkata supirnya belum tiba menjemput. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam." Dengan sangat tidak rela ia melihat senyum Taehyung untuk Sehun. Dia sebal bukan main. "Jadi terpaksa dia harus disini dulu. Tapi tenang, _hyung_. Aku akan lari jadi akan kembali dengan cepat."

"Jangan tergesa begitu, nanti jatuh."

Jungkook merengut, "Aku hanya tidak suka meninggalkan kalian berdua."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? _Hyung_ aman, kok. Tidak akan buat macam-macam."

" _Hyung_ jelas tidak," ia mendelik pada Sehun, "Tapi dia yang kukhawatirkan."

.

.

"Jadi umurmu berapa, _hyung_?"

Taehyung duduk dan menyuguhkan es teh manis. "Menuju dua puluh enam."

"Oh, kapankah itu?"

"Tiga puluh Desember nanti,"

Sehun bercengkerama hangat dengan Taehyung. Bertanya macam-macam yang ingin ia ketahui. Bukan hal yang berat. Pokoknya semua tentang Taehyung. Sejak awal melihat mata sejernih madu itu, Sehun terpukau. Dia bertemu banyak pria manis dan wanita tetapi Taehyung sangat memikat dengan sikap polosnya yang manis dan lembut. Sehun menyukai itu, dia hangat dan terbuka. Cukup menyenangkan hanya untuk berbincang ringan dengannya. "Apa _hyung_ punya kekasih?"

Pertanyaan seperti ini lagi.

"Tidak tahu, oh, apa kau mau kupotongkan apel?"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya butuh wajahmu, _hyung_."

 _Ha? Pernyataan konyol apa itu?_

"Mungkin kau suka keripik kentang –ah!" baru ingin pergi, lengan kurus Taehyung ditarik mendekat pada Sehun yang sewangi mawar. Sejenak Taehyung pusing dengan aroma menyengat itu. Tetapi ia lebih pusing dengan tatapan aneh dari pria itu. "S-Sehun –"

"Aku hanya mau _hyung_ , boleh?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. Jangan lagi. Apa dia semurah ini?

"Atau harus kupanggil – _Taehyungie_?"

Jemari Sehun yang panas bermain di pinggul Taehyung yang bergerak gelisah. Rautnya senang melihat Taehyung tergagap, menahan nafas hingga wajahnya memerah, dan suaranya tercekik tenggorokannya sendiri. Ini sangat lucu. Sehun semakin penasaran, "Jangan banyak gerak, Taehyung. Susah sekali menciummu."

"Tidak, Sehun-ssi. Sadarlah,"

Kecupan berhasil didapat, ditandai di leher. "Aku sepenuhnya sadar. Sekarang diam."

Taehyung meronta. Ini tidak benar. Jangan seperti ini lagi.

Sehun mendecak, "Kita harus cepat. Pak Hyun mungkin akan sampai –"

Pintu terketuk nyaring.

 _Oh, sial._

Taehyung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melompat turun dari pangkuan menyesakkan Sehun dan mengambil napasnya banyak-banyak. Didengarnya pintu terbuka, derap kaki menggema di ruangan. Itu Jungkook yang nyaris tersandung, " _Hyung_! kau oke, kan? Sehun brengsek ini tidak berbuat macam-macam, 'kan?" dia mendekati Taehyung dan menatap mata Kakaknya yang sedikit bergetar. Jungkook mengeryit bingung, hendak bertanya lebih ketika Sehun bangkit dan memanggil. "Aku akan pulang,"

"Oh, iya. Tadi supirmu sudah menunggu. Kau _budeg_ , apa? Dia sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Sana pergi, _syuh syuh_!"

Sehun tertawa tertahan dan menepak seragamnya yang kusut. Beradu tatap dengan Taehyung sejenak, melayangkan seringai tipisnya yang membuat Taehyung tegang ketakutan. ia memutus tatapan mengerikan itu. Didengarnya Sehun menutup pintu. Dia sudah pergi.

Yang tadi itu nyaris saja.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan pelan.

Malam-malam begini cukup dingin, tetapi dia benar-benar ingin pergi. Kakinya melangkah sendiri seperti kesetanan. Atau justru otaknya yang menyuruhnya pergi? Itu terlalu tipis bedanya. Taehyung memasukkan jemarinya yang nyaris beku kedalam saku jaketnya. Berjalan lagi, pelan, hati-hati, sedikit tidak sanggup.

Dia berhenti.

" _Rasanya sakit untuk merindukanmu_ ," Taehyung menatap kafe milik Jimin yang sudah ditutup. Gelap dan kelam. Taehyung terus menatapnya, lama sekali. Jauh membayangkan kegiatan sehari-harinya saat siang. Atau ketika kafe ini ramai pengunjung saat hari kasih sayang. Dia menghela, mengingat momentum menyenangkan yang pernah dia lalui disini. "Apa kabar? Kurasa, kau baik-baik saja, Jimin. Dan, oh, apa kau senang bersama Jiyeon? Aku sudah bercakap dengannya, dia tidak buruk. Lebih dari itu, dia sempurna. Kau pantas, Jimin."

Bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis. Matanya basah. Namun Taehyung berusaha tegar. Dia tidak bisa selamanya selemah ini. dia bisa tanpa Jimin. Memangnya, kenapa kalau Jimin pergi? Bukankah orang berkata, _selama dia bahagia, kita akan bahagia_? Taehyung percaya itu. Meski kemungkinan akan sulit melihat Jimin tersenyum dengan baju pengantin menggandeng wanita, paling tidak ia buka si egois yang mengikat Jimin.

Sebenarnya, kenapa juga dia terbuai oleh omong-kosong Jimin?

 _Ha_ , mungkin dia segitu cintanya.

"Aku selalu menata hatiku yang kembali hancur, Jimin." Taehyung menarik napas dalam, "Bisakah aku sedikit egois untuk berpikir, kau juga sama hancurnya? Ini terdengar jahat, 'kan? _Saat ini aku ingin kau merasakan hancur seperti halnya aku, yeah, aku ini brengsek, 'kan?_ Maka dari itu, jangan pilih aku. Mama memang tahu yang terbaik, Mama tidak pernah salah memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Jimin." ia mengepal tangannya kuat, "Tapi apa boleh? _Boleh tidak, aku berharap kau terluka juga?_ Kuharap kau menangisi aku, menjerit kesetanan saat menemukan ranjangmu kosong pagi itu, marah-marah seperti _hulk_ saat aku pergi lagi. _Boleh tidak, aku ingin kau masih menyimpan perasaan untukku?_ Apakah boleh? Jimin... bolehkah?"

Gila saja dia bicara sendiri. Taehyung tertawa.

Buang waktu dia pergi kemari. Sudah lama sekali dia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi, tetapi dia kepalang rindu. Dadanya sesak menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Seharusnya Taehyung tahu kalau ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Jimin dan dirinya sudah berpisah tanpa kata. Seharusnya ini menjadi alarm baginya untuk benar-benar pergi, tanpa sekalipun menoleh untuk kembali. Tetapi rindu dalam hatinya terlalu menggebu, saking hebatnya membuat gila. Taehyung menjadi amburadul untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ah, astaga, bagaimana bisa tertinggal –"

Suara itu.

Taehyung terdiam. Tidak bergerak bahkan bernapas. Matanya bersirobok dengan milik Jimin yang tergopoh mencapai pintu kafe. Seperti adegan dramatis, mereka membeku dalam tatapan yang canggung dan penuh rindu. Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, berusaha menyimpan baik-baik wajah Jimin dihadapannya untuk ia ingat dalam benak selamanya. Sebab mungkin, ini akan jadi yang terakhir dia kembali jatuh untuk pemuda itu. "Diam disitu, Taehyung."

"Ini sudah malam, permisi."

"Kim Taehyung!"

Pasal pertama; Kim Taehyung lemah. Lari seperti itu bukan tandingan Jimin si pemain sepak bola. Tentu lengan kurus Taehyung dapat dia raih dengan cepat. Jimin bahkan tidak kelelahan, deru napas berantakan itu keluar sebab menahan sesak rindu dalam dadanya. Taehyung ada disini, dihadapannya, dalam genggamannya. Namun mengapa rasanya begitu jauh? Begitu tinggi untuk digapai kembali? Ini menyakitkan. _"Jangan pergi,"_

" _Jangan buat aku jatuh, Jimin."_

" _ **Taehyung, jangan pergi**_ _."_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, "Aku sudah lelah terluka. Aku sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku lelah terjatuh untukmu. Hari itu akan jadi yang terakhir bagiku untuk mengalah, Jimin, _tidakkah kau tahu ini menyakitkan karena kau mengikat aku untuk kemudian kau buang begitu saja?_ _ **Pernahkan kau berpikir kalau ini melelahkan untukku terus bertahan dan terluka?**_ _Aku bisa saja tetap tinggal tetapi aku punya batasan._ _ **Katakan aku lemah untuk pergi**_ ," ia masih berusaha menarik lengan yang digenggam Jimin, "Aku capek, Jimin. Toh, aku egois."

"Tidak, jangan pernah berhenti. Tetaplah bertahan untukku, Taehyung."

" _Kau tidak mengerti betapa sakitnya berada disisimu."_

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkaca, "Kumohon, jangan menyerah untuk bersamaku. Aku yang egois untuk menahanmu tetap tinggal, Taehyung. Aku yang egois. _Kumohon, jangan lelah untuk berjuang, demi aku."_

"Aku begini demi kau."

"Tidak, bukan begini, Taehyung." Jimin tidak peduli meski ia menangis. "Jadilah kuat, oke? Jangan sekali pun kau merasa lelah. Aku disini untukmu saja, Taehyung. Tidak ada Jiyeon atau siapa pun brengsek diantara kita. Kumohon untuk bertahan sedikit lagi,"

"Untuk kemudian kau jatuhkan lagi? Tidak, Jimin, aku tidak sanggup."

Jimin menari wajah Taehyung untuk dia tangkupkan, matanya memanas menatap milik Taehyung yang sudah memerah dan basah. Hatinya perih menahan sesak. " _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Dengarkan aku, hanya kau alasan aku hidup. Tidak yang lain. Bukan siapapun kecuali kamu. _Sayang, aku hanya butuh kau seumur hidup, tidak yang lain._ _Salahku untuk melepasmu pergi, salahku, salahku._ Aku sudah kurang ajar untuk berbohong padamu; sekarang aku benar-benar disini. Benar-benar disisi terlemahmu untuk sama-sama berjuang –"

"Kau masih sama."

Suara gemetar itu membuat Jimin merinding.

" _Tidak apa jika hubungan ini akan penuh luka. Mari terluka bersama._ Itu yang kau katakan padaku untuk membuatku kembali. Tetapi tidak bisa, Jimin. kau sudah menjatuhkan aku begitu dalam. Aku sudah lelah untuk menahan luka, tidak bisa lagi, _aku tidak sanggup_."

"Ya, itu salahku, _Sweets_. Saat ini aku sudah sadar untuk bersamamu,"

"Lalu saat itu kau tidak sadar?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Taehyung menjadi sulit.

"Sudahlah, Jimin. Aku harus pergi."

" _Jangan_ –!" kemudian dia tarik tubuh kurus Taehyung kedalam dekapan erat. Tidak peduli dengan rontaan Taehyung. Ia menerima semua pukulan yang Taehyung beri di punggung, wajah, bahkan kepalanya. Ketika dia menendang kaki Jimin pun, ia hanya terdiam dan berusaha tetap tegap. Ia tidak bisa melepas Taehyung lagi. Lepas atau mati. Ucapan Soonyoung kala itu menyadarkan dia, kalau Taehyung tidak bisa dilepas. Taehyung harus ia lindungi. Ia sungguh menyesal telah membuat celah bagi Taehyung untuk pergi. Dia menangis ketika Taehyung berteriak di telinganya dan memintanya melepaskan dia. Jimin menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Lupa dengan ringkihnya tubuh Taehyung. " _Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan kau, Taehyung. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?_ Aku egois! _Aku ingin bersamamu sampai mati!_ Aku sudah melukaimu sebanyak ini... Taehyung, jangan pergi dariku. Sungguh pun kau demikian, aku benar-benar akan mati. Persetan dengan Jiyeon, Ibu, dan Ayah. Aku ingin kau!"

"Gila! Kau gila, Jimin! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak jika berarti harus kehilanganmu lagi."

" _Lepaskan_ –" Taehyung masih meronta. Suaranya pecah dan dia menangis kencang, kepalan tangannya memukul punggung lebar Jimin dengan lemah. Ia kebingungan. Ia tidak kuasa melihat Jimin menderita seperti ini. Jimin yang mengemis sangat membuatnya sakit. Brengsek sekali dirinya sudah membuat pemuda seperti Jimin jatuh seperti ini. Taehyung dibuat merana. Antara teguh dengan pilihannya untuk pergi atau kembali jatuh seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. jimin benar-benar menangis untuknya; ini menyakitkan. " – _jangan seperti ini. Park Jimin tidak boleh lemah begini, Park Jimin harus bahagia. Jangan menangisi orang sebrengsek aku, jangan, tidak boleh. Park Jimin dilarang mengemis pada orang seperti aku. Harga dirimu akan jatuh, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi._ _ **Jadi lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku lari, jauh dari kehidupan baikmu, kupastikan aku tidak mengganggumu kelak.**_ _Aku berjanji. Demi nyawaku_."

Jimin menangis lebih kencang, mengeratkan kungkungannya.

"Tidak, biar aku menangis dan mengemis padamu. Kau pantas,"

"Hentikan, Jimin. aku benci melihatmu sakit,"

"Maka berhenti lari dariku, kembali padaku. Hanya sesimpel itu."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kepayahan, "Jimin, jangan begini."

"Aku hanya mau Kim Taehyung! Apa itu masalah?!"

Derap suara lari memantul-mantul, kemudian Taehyung tertarik menjauh darinya. Jimin menjerit kaget, tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Kehampaan itu muncul lagi, kini Taehyung berada jauh dihadapannya, begitu sulit dia gapai. Jimin menggeram, "Jungkook, kau –"

"Masalah! Kau tidak bisa memiliki dia lagi, Jimin!"

"Brengsek, diam saja!"

Jungkook maju dan memberi pukulan di rahang Jimin. "Pergi dan jauhi Kakakku, brengsek. Orang sepertimu hanya membuatnya terluka, mengapa jadi sok hebat begitu, hah? Orang yang sudah menyakiti Kakakku, sepertimu, bagaimana bisa memohon hal menjijikkan seperti itu?! Brengsek, kau yang brengsek! Berhenti membebaninya dengan omong-kosongmu!" kemudian dia melayangkan pukulan lagi di wajah Jimin. Kausnya ditarik kuat oleh Taehyung yang berwajah panik, berteriak menghentikan aksi Jungkook atau Jimin bisa benar-benar pingsan. "Bahkan Kakakku masih bisa membelamu saat ini, _cih_ , kalau kau hanya bisa menyakiti dia, lebih baik pergi dan nikahi wanita itu! Pergi jauh-jauh dari Kakakku dan jangan kembali melukainya!"

Selanjutnya Jimin berteriak memanggil Taehyung yang dibawa lari oleh Jungkook. Dia tersungkur di tanah, tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan kesakitan. Bibirnya tambah robek ketika dipaksa memanggil Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. "Kim Taehyung!"

Saat pemuda manis itu menoleh dengan mata yang ia rindu, Jimin menyesal.

 _Betapa bodohnya ia belum mengucap maaf._

* * *

Jungkook tergopoh membawa segelas air untuk Taehyung. Pelan ia mengusap wajah basah Taehyung yang dingin, menatapnya gelisah dan khawatir. "Minum dulu, _hyung_."

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan menangis lagi," Jungkook meremas lembut jemari Taehyung, "Apa sesakit itu pergi darinya? Apa sesakit itu untuk melepasnya? Sampai kau menangis seperti ini, _hyung_ , aku benci melihat omong-kosong ini. Kumohon, berhenti menangisi dia."

Taehyung menggeleng meski airmatanya terus mengalir, "Menyakitkan, Jungkook. Kau tidak mengerti, mungkin mudah bagimu mengatakannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa bohong, aku benar-benar sakit untuk melepasnya. Memikirkannya membuatku pusing, sejujurnya, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan siap pergi darinya, tetapi aku _harus_ ," ia menggenggam telapak tangan Jungkook yang mengelus wajahnya lembut. "Katakan padaku ini benar, Jungkook. _Katakan kalau pilihanku ini benar._ _Aku tidak mau salah memilih lagi._ Menyakitkan sekali, aku tidak sanggup –"

Tangisnya terputus ketika Jungkook mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, _hyung_."

Ia mengelus rambut lebat Taehyung, "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar."

"Dan jangan menangis lagi,"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

/

 ** _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_**

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _.._

 _ah, akhirnya bisa update._

 _berhubung praktek lahan sudah selesai.. yosh! akhirnya bisa update, hehehe. soalnya ini kalo gapake wifi gabisa buka ffn. kena internet positif soalnya. naskah ini sudah kelar sejak lama, dan butuh beberapa revisi. jadi, yah, begini lah._

 _aku sedikit khawatir ini bakal jadi panjang. entah kenapa feelingku begitu. hawa-hawa ini bakalan jadi chapter yang sangaaat panjang tapi semoga gak ya. soalnya kasian aku liat taehyung menderita. huhuhuhu._

 _scene terakhir sebelum tbc emang gantung banget. gak klimaks atau greget kayak chap sebelumnya :( maapkan aku :(_

 _sekali-sekali aku pengen bikin adegan VKook yang bahagia :)_


	14. Chapter 14

" **Ayolah, Kookie. Kau harus sekolah."**

 **Taehyung kewalahan menarik selimut yang dipakai Jungkook dalam tidurnya. Ia menghela dengan napas kasarnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini adiknya menjadi pendiam dan pemalas. Pada awalnya, Jungkook sangat semangat untuk sekolah. Bahkan terbangun jam empat pagi hanya untuk siap-siap. Dan sudah nyaris lima hari Jungkook kembali merajuk. Dia diam tetapi Taehyung tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan adiknya. "Bukannya Kookie yang mau sekolah? Ayo cepat mandi dan sarapan, nanti** _ **hyung**_ **antar."**

" **Aku tidak enak badan,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

" **Terus saja bohong, Kook." Taehyung menarik selimutnya kuat. Jungkook meringkuk dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan wajah lelah. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa cerita pada hyung jika ada masalah, jangan seperti ini. sekarang, mandi dan pakai seragammu. Kita sarapan lalu berangkat. Kook, kau dengar atau tidak?"**

 **Dengan gemas, Taehyung menggelitik tubuh Jungkook, "A-ah!** _ **Hyung**_ **, geli! Iya, iya, aku bangun –** _ **argh**_ **,** _ **hyung**_ **, hentikan! Geli!** _ **Hyuuuung**_ **~!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung berlari kencang. Sadar betul kalau dirinya terlambat menjemput Jungkook pulang. Bosnya menahan semua karyawan pulang untuk audit. Sialnya Taehyung tidak sempat mengabari atau menelpon ke sekolah, menitip salam untuk Jungkook agar sabar menunggu. Dia khawatir, pasti adiknya gelisah ketakutan. Sudah hampir dua jam dia terlambat, dan Taehyung benar-benar harus cepat. Selain karena tidak enak hati, adiknya pasti menahan lapar.**

" **Sendirian saja, nih? Kasihan banget, sih!"**

 **Larinya terhenti. Selain karena memang sudah sampai, dia melihat adik kecilnya di kerumuni teman sebayanya. Ada lima atau tujuh orang, semuanya laki-laki. Membuat lingkaran diantara Jungkook yang menunduk di ayunan. Taehyung diam mengamati penasaran. Langkahnya mendekat untuk lebih jelas. "Katanya kamu punya Mama Papa, mana? Kami gak pernah lihat, tuh! Kamu bohong, 'kan?"**

" **Hei, jawab! Berani sekali mengabaikan Jaehyun!"**

 **Jungkook masih diam menunduk. "Tidak usah berlagak. Anak yatim piatu kayak kamu ini emang sepatutnya dikasihani, tapi tidak dengan tingkah menyebalkanmu! Apa-apaan kemarin itu, ha? Mau jadi sok pintar? Senang, ya, dapat nilai seratus?! Merasa hebat?!" bahkan ketika yang bernama Jaehyun menjitak kepala Jungkook, Jungkook masih diam. Menunduk. Entah ketakutan atau merasa tidak peduli. Itu membuat amarah Jaehyun membara. "Tidak punya mulut? Atau tuli? Jawab, bodoh! Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk bicara dengan babi sepertimu."**

 **Yang lain tertawa.**

 **Tetapi Taehyung menggeram marah.** _ **Babi, katanya? Sialan.**_

" **Hei, sepertinya babi ini memang cuma bisa bicara kalau di depan guru."**

" **Yah, kau tahu lah, biar dapat nilai bagus. Sombong sekali. Kau pikir dengan begitu orang-orang akan suka padamu? Dasar sok pamer. Punya jawaban itu dibagi-bagi!"**

 **Taehyung nyaris tidak tahan lagi. Bagaimana bisa anak SD seperti itu sudah pandai berkata kasar dan memperlakukan temannya dengan buruk? Memangnya ini jaman kapan? Megalitikum yang masih merebutkan makanan untuk bertahan hidup? Gila.**

" **Dasar anak pungut! Pungut! Pungut yang sok dan menyebalkan!"**

 **Yang lain tertawa lagi. "Dia terus berbohong kalau berlibur ke pantai dan Lotte Wold saat liburan tetapi aku lihat dia bekerja di kebun! Dasar penipu!" dia menarik rambut Jungkook, "Itu supaya babi ini dapat uang untuk makan.** _ **Dia kan gak punya orangtua, pantas saja hidupnya susah.**_ _ **Kasihan banget sih, mau makan saja harus cari-cari kardus dan sampah untuk diloak.**_ **Miskin banget hidupmu, Jungkook."**

" **Aku punya Mama! Aku punya Papa!"**

 **Mereka tertawa lebih keras. "Kau pikir kami percaya? Heh, anak yatim piatu ya mengaku saja.** _ **Orangtuamu sudah gak ada; sudah mati.**_ **Mana bisa disebut punya? Mimpi, ya?"**

" **Tidak! Aku punya!"**

" **Siapa?** _ **Hyung**_ **tinggi yang bajunya bau kertas kayu itu?" yang namanya Jaehyung mendecih, "Ya ampun, kakak adik sama-sama menyedihkan. Sekali lihat saja sudah tahu kalian hidup susah, kakak adik yang serasi, sih. Sama-sama kumuh dan membuat jijik. Jijik tahu, dengar kau bicara omong-kosong? Supaya apa, sih? Dapat perhatian? Tidak usah berpura-pura punya orangtua dan uang untuk jalan-jalan kalau makan saja masih mengemis!"**

" **Memangnya kau tahu apa?!"**

 **Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau berani juga, ha?"**

" **Taehyung** _ **hyung**_ **bekerja keras demi aku! Dia kuat dan berani, bertanggungjawab, dan pekerja yang rajin. Aku boleh miskin, daripada kau yang bisanya minta seperti penjilat untuk mendapat semua yang kau mau." Jaehyun memukul kepala Jungkook, marah dan kesal. "Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau! Kenapa? Bilang saja kau iri, kan? Apa begini tingkah anak yatim piatu? Menyebalkan sekali! Sudah miskin, belagu lagi! Capek aku bicara dengan babi ini."**

 **Kemudian semuanya pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menunduk dan menangis tertahan. Taehyung masih menatapnya dari jauh, belum berani mendekat. Seharusnya dia disana membela adiknya. Seharusnya dia bisa datang dan memukul anak-anak yang berani kurang ajar pada adiknya. Tetapi mengapa... sulit? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengar ucapan anak bernama Jaehyun tadi. Sebab apa yang dikatakannya** _ **mungkin**_ **benar. Taehyung merasa bodoh untuk tidak tahu kalau Jungkook suka berkhayal memiliki orangtua untuk diceritakan ke teman-temannya. Padahal kenyataannya dia hanya punya Taehyung yang bahkan tidak bisa menghidupi Jungkook dengan baik. Tidak dengan diskriminasi oleh status kemiskinan yang mereka sandang.**

" **Jungkook, ayo pulang."**

 **Yang dipanggil mengelap pipinya yang basah, mendongak lucu. "Ah, ya,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

" **Maaf** _ **hyung**_ **terlambat. Bos** _ **hyung**_ **mengatakan sesuatu."**

" **Uhm, tidak apa,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

" **Mau eskrim?"**

" **Tidak usah,** _ **hyung**_ **. Ayo pulang. Ada banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan."**

 **Mereka pulang, menyisakan Taehyung yang merasa pedih ketika Jungkook menepis tautan jemari yang** _ **seharusnya**_ **biasa. Jungkook melangkah di depan, meninggalkan Taehyung yang terpaku tidak mengerti.**

* * *

 **My Mama**

..

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook

..

[Vkook both KookV as brothership]

[MinV]

..

 _Again, it's a goodbye_

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , Taehyung _hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil membuka mata, melotot, membuka mulutnya lebar bernapas dalam. Tubuhnya naik dan terduduk cepat. Jantunya bertalu-talu. Jungkook menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan yang lembut, " _Hyung_ , ada apa? Apa habis mendapat mimpi buruk?"

"Jungkook," napasnya terengah.

"Ya, _ssshh_ , tenanglah _hyung_."

Jungkook menguap kecil. Masih pukul dua pagi. Taehyung yang tertidur disampingnya bergerak gelisah. Mengerang ketakutan dan keringatan. Jungkook tidak nyaman dengan itu jadi dia membangunkan Kakaknya supaya cepat bebas dari mimpi buruk. Ia mengusap lembut rambut halus Taehyung dan bergumam rendah menenangkannya. Pelukan Taehyung di punggungnya mengendur, napasnya lebih ringan, detak jantungnya tidak berantakan lagi. "Apa yang kau mimpikan, _hyung_? Kau ketakutan sekali, aku khawatir."

Perlahan Jungkook melepas pelukannya. Mata Taehyung masih gemetar, "Semuanya pergi, Kook. Tidak ada siapapun. Sepi. Gelap. Sunyi. _Kalian semua meninggalkan aku._ Aku –aku tidak bisa sendirian, Jungkook. _Itu menyakitkan melihat kalian pergi dari sisiku._ Tahu-tahu dadaku merasa sangat sesak, kepalaku sakit, semuanya bergetar. _Itu mengerikan,"_

"Itu hanya mimpi,"

"Tapi terasa nyata," Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Menakutkan."

Jungkook dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang dirasa Taehyung. Mungkin itu memang mimpi tetapi tentu akan sangat menyakitkan melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi pergi dari hidupmu. Meski dalam bunga tidur sekali pun. Membayangkannya saja sangat menyesakkan. Dengan lembut, Jungkook menyentuh pipi Taehyung. Memerangkap rahang tegasnya dengan hati-hati, mendekat dan mencium bibir dingin Taehyung yang gemetaran. "Tenanglah, _hyung_. Tidak akan ada yang pergi darimu lagi. Aku disini, bersamamu, _hyung_."

"Jungkook –"

"Percaya padaku, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan pergi."

* * *

Sejak semalam Jimin berkata, dia tidak mau.

Namun, Mama memang pandai sekali yang namanya merengek. Padahal Jiyeon juga berkata, tidak perlu secepat ini. Jimin berdecih dengan mata berbinar milik Mamanya. Belajar darimana beliau? Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, setelah sebelumnya Jimin merengek harus ke kafe dulu selama dua jam, Jimin pergi dengan Jiyeon. Suasana di dalam mobil ada diantara dua dunia. Tidak hangat, tidak juga canggung dan dingin. Biasa. Jiyeon melirik Jimin yang lebih banyak diam, dia sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya. Rasanya aneh tidak melihat dia berceloteh.

Mereka sampai. Jiyeon tersipu ketika Jimin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Wah, Jimin? Akhirnya bertemu lagi, kau makin ganteng."

Jimin tersenyum simpul. " _Trims_ , apa kabar, Miss Eve? Kau nampak keriput."

" _Ya_! Astaga, aku sudah memujimu tapi ini balasanmu?"

" _Sorry_ , Miss." Jimin nyengir santai.

Miss Eve menopang dagunya dan menajamkan pandangannya, "Dan gadis itu adalah...?"

"Ah, salam, saya Kim Jiyeon –" ia melirik kearah Jimin, " –tunangannya."

Miss Eve mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak, kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Dia bertatap dengan Jimin yang menghela diam-diam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat mendapati Miss Eve melihatnya dengan mata yang sipit dan mengintimidasi. Rasanya cukup menantang, pasti Miss Eve akan menerornya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tinggal tunggu waktu, apakah langsung secara verbal atau dia akan membanjiri percakapan kakaonya. "Ya, Mamamu memang berkata demikian, sih. Tapi kukira itu hanya candaan. _Kupikir Mamamu tahu, Jimin."_

 _Skakmat._ "Tunjukkan saja rancangannya, Miss."

"Ikut aku."

Mereka masuk lebih dalam. Ke ruangan yang hanya beberapa orang dapat masuki. Ruang pribadi Miss Eve merancang baju. Bulan lalu, dengan mengejutkan Mama Jimin menelpon dan berkata akan memesan sepasang baju pengantin yang cantik dan elegan. Miss Eve tertawa dengan detil pesanannya, mengira itu hanya lelucon. Meski ia juga mengerjakannya, sekalian iseng. Sudah lama sejak ia membuat gaun pengantin.

Dia membuka tirai hitam tinggi di sudut ruangan. Berdiri sepasang manekin tanpa kepala mengenakan baju pasangan pengantin. Warnya perpaduan peach dan coklat. Tuksedo pria lebih dominan warna putih tulang dan perak-perak di berbagai sisi. Ada hiasan bunga kertas berwarna peach lembut dan oranye serta kristal bening yang memantul di saku kiri. Gagah dan sederhana, manis yang elegan. Gaun putri berwarna dasar peach lembut, coklat nampak mencolok di lengan dan bagian pinggul. Ada ukiran menyerupai sayap lebar di area selangka yang jadi perpaduan oranye dan coklat. Warna yang lucu dan menarik, manis, dan lembut.

Suara Miss Eve terdengar datar. "Bagaimana? Bisa berubah sesuai keinginan."

"Bagus, kurasa sudah cukup."

Jimin masih diam, belum menerima. Atau belum sadar. "Jimin?"

"Y-Ya?" Jiyeon tersenyum lembut. "Miss Eve bertanya padamu, bagaimana bajunya?"

Jimin menggigit bibir. "Kupikir... bagus. Yah, kau memang pandai merancang busana, Miss. Tidak salah jika Ibu meminta bantuan padamu," ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tatapan Miss Eve benar-benar menusuk dan itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Miss Eve tertawa, namun kedengarannya sangat palsu. Semacam formalitas. "Kau tahu aku memang bergelut di dunia ini selama nyaris puluhan tahun. Kau ini pelupa atau bagaimana? Kenapa kau jadi banyak berubah, hm? Seperti aku tidak sedang bicara dengan Park Jimin yang tegas dan ceria."

"Oh, ya?" Jiyeon ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Miss. Biarkan Jiyeon mencoba gaunnya."

Miss Eve mendengus, " _Jadi ini sungguhan? Heol_ , baiklah. Silahkan, panggil aku jika butuh sesuatu. Aku akan menyeduh teh melati untuk menyegarkan pikiranku."

.

.

Jiyeon pulang lebih dulu. Dia berkata ada dokumen yang harus dia periksa di kantor. Awalnya Jimin menawarkan untuk mengantar tetapi Jiyeon berkata dia akan pergi dengan teman kantornya yang kebetulan punya peranan penting juga. Jimin mengalah, dan membiarkan Jiyeon pergi.

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang panjang di atas gedung. Butik Miss Eve sangat besar. Itu karena Miss Eve hidup disini, jadi selain bekerja, butik ini adalah rumahnya. Bagian atap adalah satu dari sekian tempat menyenangkan yang bisa dikunjungi. Jimin sudah terbiasa kemari, menikmati angin yang menyibak rambutnya jahil dan menatap jalanan ramai dibawah sana. Itu cukup membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Miss Eve datang, membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk _lasagna_ dan es jeruk. Senyumnya awet meski itu terlihat tidak natural. Jimin menghela dan menggeser duduknya, memberi ruang untuk Miss Eve duduk disampingnya. Dia mengambil lasagna miliknya dan segera menyantapnya, lasagna buatan Miss Eve memang terbaik yang pernah masuk mulutnya. "Tahu saja aku sedang lapar, Miss. Rasanya masih sama nikmat. Kau bisa menjual ini,"

"Memasak hanya hobiku. Aku tidak berniat menghasilkan uang dari makanan."

Jimin melahap _lasagna_ nya lagi. Nikmat dan _juicy_. "Pasti kau kaget, ya?"

"Tentu. Saat mendengar kau akan berkunjung, aku sudah bersiap. Aku memakai baju terbaikku hari ini, tahu? Aku mengecat rambutku jadi warna kesukaannya; ungu. Tapi kau mengejutkan aku dengan membawa orang lain," Miss Eve mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, "Itu menyakiti hatiku, Jimin. Kupikir kau serius, karena aku suka dia."

" _Aku serius, Miss."_

Miss Eve mendelik, "Lalu kenapa kau akan menikahi Jiyeon?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar. "Mama. Mama yang melakukannya."

Selanjutnya Miss Eve terbahak, Jimin menatapnya heran. Tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu tertawa dengan jawabannya barusan. Memang apa yang lucu? Kadang dia tidak paham dengan bagaimana wanita itu berpikir. "Kau ini cowok atau bukan? Ha? Hanya karena orangtuamu menyuruh untuk menikahi dia, kau _iya_ saja? Kau _terima_ saja? _Pengecut, ini yang kau bilang serius?!_ Serius dari sisi mana, hah?"

"Miss –"

" _Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu dan Taehyung,"_

Kemudian Jimin terdiam, menganga tidak percaya.

"Aku benaran tidak menyangka ini sungguhan, kupikir Mamamu bercanda untuk memintaku merancang pakaian pengantin dengan gaun yang cantik. _Karena setahuku, kau bersama Taehyung._ _Setahuku, kau mencintai Taehyung. Setahuku, kau ingin hidup dengan Taehyung_ ," Miss Eve meletakkan mangkuknya kasar. Tidak nafsu lagi makan. "Tapi lelucon macam apa, ini? Aku berharap kau datang menggandeng Taehyung. Tertawa karena berhasil mengusili bocah lucu seperti dia. _Tertawa karena akhirnya kau akan bersamanya. Tertawa karena kau akan bersanding dengannya._ Tetapi kau merengut. Kau jelas tidak menyukainya, tidak menyukai lelucon ini, aku pun tidak. Oke, Jiyeon memang cantik dan baik tetapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya untuk bersamamu, Jimin. _Aku suka Taehyung, aku suka jika itu Taehyung yang bersamamu."_

"Sama halnya denganku, Miss."

"Lalu kenapa bisa begini?!"

" _Kau tidak mengerti!"_ Jimin bernapas pendek-pendek. Kepalanya berdenyut nyaris pecah menahan marah. Miss Eve dan mulutnya yang menyebalkan. Dia tahu akan jadi seperti ini jadinya, tetapi Jimin juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia bingung, bahkan tidak yakin dengan yang tengah dia lakukan ini... apakah sudah benar? Entahlah. "Ini salahku, Miss. Ini hukuman untukku, aku pantas mendapatkan ini, sumpah. Kupikir ini yang dinamakan karma? Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan, Miss? Kau benar, aku tidak menyukai semua kegilaan ini. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau menikahi Jiyeon. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa... Mama..."

Miss Eve menatap iba pada Jimin. Menarik tubuh mungil Jimin kedalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut kepala sampai punggung Jimin yang hangat. "Jimin, astaga, apa yang terjadi?"

" _Taehyung, Taehyung_ ," Jimin mencengkeram kemeja rapi milik Miss Eve dan menangis pelan di bahu kurus wanita yang sudan dia anggap ibunya pula. _"Salahku yang melepasnya pergi, dan ketika aku memohon untuk dia kembali, dia sudah terlalu dalam jatuh dan tidak sanggup untuk bangkit. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri dan kembali terluka,"_ ia terisak di sela-sela Miss Eve yang mengucap, _astaga, astaga,_ terus menerus.

" _Aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya terluka lebih dalam, Miss."_

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jimin semakin terisak, "Bertahan dengan hal menyakitkan ini atau berlari? Aku ingin berlari dari kotak menyesakkan ini, _aku ingin berlari pada Taehyung. Aku ingin menggapainya lagi, aku ingin dia percaya padaku lagi. Aku ingin dia tahu aku benar menyayanginya, aku cinta dia, aku hanya ingin bersamanya; tidak dengan yang lain._ _ **Hanya Kim Taehyung dan akan selalu seperti itu.**_ "

Miss Eve masih mengusap rambut halus Jimin, "Astaga, Jimin. Menangislah,"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Miss?"

* * *

Taehyung duduk meminum susu kartonnya. Menatap jalanan yang sedikit ramai.

Dia menghela, berpikir kalau dia harus cepat dapat pekerjaan lagi. Apapun itu. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari Jimin, tidak mungkin juga dia menjual apel Kakek lagi, dia sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu mereka. Tetapi mungkin akan sulit menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok dengan skill bodohnya. Apa dia harus coba jadi pelayan minimarket? Kedengarannya menarik.

"Oh, Taehyung _hyung_ , apa kabar?"

Lama sekali Taehyung memindai. "Ya, siapa?"

"Ah, aku Min Yoongi," dia mengambil duduk di samping Taehyung, "Ketua Kedispilinan sekolah yang waktu itu di ruangan bersama Jungkook. Uhm, itu saat Jungkook kedapatan bolos dan memukul murid lain." Kemudian Taehyung mengangguk setelah mengingat-ingat. Dia tidak ingat jelas tetapi dia sedikit ingat dengan seseorang yang seperti Yoongi di sana. Wajahnya tegas dan membawa buku tebal. Mungkin memang Yoongi ini orangnya. Ingatan Taehyung cukup buruk jadi dia tersenyum lebar dan menyambut Yoongi. "Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu. Aku tersanjung kau mengingatku, Yoongi."

"Ya, aku punya daya ingat yang cukup baik."

Taehyung tersenyum. Yoongi meminum sodanya. "Sedang apa _hyung_?"

"Berpikir,"

"Tentang?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan," Taehyung nyengir, "Aku baru keluar dari pekerjaan."

Yoongi tersedak minumnya sebentar, "Oh, pamanku punya toko kecil dan sering tutup karena tidak ada yang menjaga. Toko itu hanya selingan, dia punya pekerjaan tetap di kantor. Mungkin kalau mendapat pelayan, tokonya akan berkembang dan tidak buka tutup. Itu kalau _hyung_ berkenan. Gajinya tidak besar, sih. Soalnya hanya toko kecil."

" _Call_! Tidak masalah, dimana itu?"

.

.

"Ini kunci tokonya. Kau sudah hapal rak-raknya, 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk yakin, "Tentu, Sir. Kurasa tidak sulit menghapalnya."

"Baiklah, kupercayakan toko padamu. Untung Yoongi mengenal seseorang yang butuh. Yah, aku memang iseng membuka toko ini, walau awalnya aku memang bermimpi menjadi pengusaha permen saat besar. Tapi hidup tidak semudah itu, bukan?" Namanya Yoo Jaesuk, lebih senang dipanggil Sir Yoo, atau hanya Sir. Katanya itu terdengar keren. Wajahnya awet muda padahal sudah usia lima puluh. Bekerja di kantor pusat perusahaan Zhen Grup; sebagai teknisi komputer. Bercerita kalau dia pernah berkhayal hidup dalam dunia gula-gula seperti yang ada di film _Charlie and The Chocolate Factory_. "Aku memilih tempat yang bagus, kan? Disini dekat dengan SD, SMP, dan ada tiga SMA di daerah sini. Kuharap saat valentine tiba, tokoku ramai."

"Itu pasti, Sir."

"Oke, aku harus mengurus komputer yang terkena virus sekarang. Orang-orang bodoh itu, sialan, apa sih yang mereka lakukan sampai aku harus melakukan reparasi terus-menerus?" kemudian dia benar-benar pergi setelah memberi Taehyung secangkir cokelat hangat. Taehyung menyeruputnya lambat, memandangi jalanan yang cukup ramai. Menghela bosan karena belum ada pelanggan yang berinisiatif membeli sesuatu yang manis di toko.

Satu jam berlalu dengan membosankan.

Taehyung terlanjur lelah, dia merebahkan diri sambil membaca buku yang Sir Yoo punya di rak buku (itu sengaja dia pajang disana, entah apa fungsinya). Namun, sensor telinganya merespon cepat kala mendengar bunyi lonceng. Pintu terbuka lebar. Seorang pria tinggi dengan mantel panjang berwarna coklat karamel masuk, dia menggunakan masker hitam yang sepertinya berbahan kain. Mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang menunggu. Dia membuka identitasnya, "Loh? Hoseok _hyung_? Itu kau, rupanya."

"Kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya, baru saja." Taehyung nyengir, "Mau beli apa, _hyung_?"

"Ah, Ibuku minta cokelat dan sepotong kue krim keju."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, lantas mengambil kotak dus dan membungkus pesanan Hoseok dengan rapi. Memasukkannya kedalam kantung plastik dan menghitung total, "Dua puluh ribu won, Tuan Hoseok," dia bergurau dengan nada bicaranya. Lantas Hoseok tertawa renyah, mengeluarkan uang pas dari dompet Levisnya. Jemari kurusnya menggenggam kantung plastiknya, menentengnya dengan apik. "Kurasa kau cocok bekerja disini, Taehyung."

"Oh ya? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau manis," Hoseok mengedipkan matanya jahil, "Sesuai dengan yang kau sajikan."

Oleh candaan garing itu, Taehyung tertawa.

.

Panas. Matanya serasa terbakar. Perasaan menyebalkan ini lagi.

Jimin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada setir mobil. Tinju kanannya dia layangkan pada _dashboard_. Napasnya putus-putus oleh amarah. Dia marah. Dia menjadi emosi hanya karena apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana ketika ia melihat Taehyung tertawa dengan Hoseok. Itu sangat menjengkelkan karena ia tidak bisa lagi memiliki tawa manis itu. Kini tidak semudah itu untuk melihat senyum menggemaskannya. Itu membuatnya gemas menahan tangis.

Pintu sisi kanannya terbuka, suara _kresek kresek_ jadi sangat berisik.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas melihatnya tertawa?"

Jimin menggerit marah, " _Trims_. Tapi aku harus melihatnya begitu karena aku."

"Dia butuh waktu, Jimin. Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikir."

"Aku tahu," Jimin merenung, sadar posisinya. _"Aku tahu._ Maka dari itu aku tetap disini, masih diam di tempat yang sama. Berharap dengan konyol dia akan lari ke dalam pelukanku dan menangis memohon maaf karena berani pergi dariku. Meski itu hanya sebuah kemungkinan yang tidak berdasar. Tidak masalah. _Sampai kapan pun, aku akan menunggunya."_

"Kau bodoh, kalian berdua bodoh."

Jimin tersenyum, "Kami tahu. _Anyway_ , terima kasih sudah membuatnya tertawa, Hoseok _hyung_."

* * *

Pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Meski tidak banyak pelanggan, duduk sepanjang waktu untuk menunggu juga bisa jadi sangat melelahkan. Sebagian besar adalah anak-anak, membeli permen loli atau jeli warna-warni. Taehyung bermain sebentar dengan mereka mengusir bosan. Dia sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Menggemaskan dan polos; tipikal yang membuatnya cepat meleleh. Atau beberapa murid SMA yang bergosip tentang cowok keren di sekolahnya, ada satu dua perempuan yang berbisik-bisik sambil meliriknya. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman tapi dia tahan itu.

Taehyung membuka pintu. Keningnya berkerut menemukan gelap.

"Kejutan!"

Dan oh, Jungkook memecahkan balon dan menyalakan lampu. Wajahnya girang, "Selamat sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru, _hyung_. Duduk sini, aku pesan ayam goreng untuk makan malam." Dia menarik lengan Taehyung ke dapur, menyuruhnya duduk manis dan langsung makan. Dia tertawa dan jadi sangat manis untuk berceloteh. Jungkook berkata dia senang saat Taehyung mengiriminya pesan bahwa dirinya memiliki pekerjaan lagi. Jungkook mendukungnya. Itu bagus, Taehyung tidak bisa selamanya di rumah sepanjang hari. "Jadi, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Itu toko cokelat dan kue-kue, bukan?"

"Ya, Min Yoongi yang memberitahu aku,"

Kening Jungkook berkerut, "Si Ketua Kedisplinan itu? Kenal darimana?"

"Uhm, ajaibnya, dia mengingat aku." Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, "Dan kami mengobrol, aku berkata sedang mencari pekerjaan dan dia bilang Pamannya membuka toko dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya, jadi aku ambil. Apa... ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, selama kau senang, tak apa."

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak suka dengan Yoongi?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Tidak ada yang suka dengan orang sekaku dia."

"Dia ramah dan sopan, kau hanya tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya cukup lama."

"Tidak punya waktu –" Jungkook mengernyit, "Tunggu, kenapa jadi bicarakan dia? Aku 'kan sedang makan ayam, _hyung_ ~ fokus saja dengan ini! Bagaimana? Apa enak?"

Taehyung mengangguk girang. Tidak sanggup menjawab, ayam gorengnya benar-benar enak. Entah karena memang begitu atau karena kali ini ia makan bersama adiknya. Ia menyukai itu, tidak perlu makanan mewah, sebenarnya, ia hanya butuh suasana hangat makan malam dengan keluarga yang dimiliki. Dan malam ini, benar-benar impiannya, yang akhirnya terwujud. Taehyung bersyukur atas itu. Jungkook disana, makan dengan gembira, berceloteh riang, mengajaknya bicara, tersenyum manis, dan bertingkah menggemaskan. Seperti melihat Jungkook usia delapan, itu sedikit mengupas memorinya lagi tentang masa lalu yang menyenangkan. "Yah, Kookie, kau sudah besar. Makanlah dengan benar, ya ampun." Taehyung berdecak dan mengusap sudut bibir Jungkook yang kotor oleh bumbu dan remah tepung ayam goreng.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya, "Bisakah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Kedengarannya serius."

"Kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku padamu," Jungkook memasang wajah sendu, "Aku tidak bercanda soal itu. Aku mengerti, aku sudah besar dan aku paham perasaan apa yang aku punya. Jika _hyung_ terus mengelak dan memberi stereotip kalau aku hanya rindu kasih sayang kakak, itu salah. Aku benar-benar punya perasaan lebih padamu, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kumohon hargai perasaan konyolku ini, _hyung_." mungkin kedengaran konyol tetapi Jungkook tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama. Terdengar menjengkelkan dan egois tetapi dia tidak mau terus membohongi dirinya sendiri. dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kakaknya dengan terus menyentuhnya tanpa peduli perasaan Taehyung. Mungkin dia bisa jadi liar dengan terus menyentuh dan merusaknya tetapi rasanya tidak adil jika Taehyung masih menganggapnya seorang adik dengan apa yang telah mereka lalui. Tidak adil jika ia menyukainya tetapi Taehyung tidak sedikit pun merespon. "Bisakah aku berharap, meski mungkin akan terdengar konyol dan kurang ajar? Aku hanya meminta sedikit hal darimu, _hyung_. Hanya sedikit, perjanjian diantara kita."

Benar, terdengar konyol. "Perjanjian?"

"Ya, semacam kontrak antara kita berdua," Jungkook melebarkan matanya; berharap, "Apakah boleh aku meminta yang seperti itu?"

"Perjanjian apa yang kau maksud?"

Lama sekali sampai Jungkook berdeham. "Aku pernah berkata jika tidak apa kalau _hyung_ tidak mencintai aku sebagaimana aku begitu padamu. Toh, perasaanku yang salah arah. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menjamin aku dapat terus menahannya, yang kutakutkan adalah aku bisa jadi semakin menyukaimu dan tidak terkontrol," ia menatap mata bulat Taehyung, "Jadi aku berpikir, aku akan berusaha semampuku agar tidak menyakitimu dengan terus menyentuhmu. Beberapa waktu mungkin aku akan menjadi hilang akal tapi kuharap aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Dan selama aku berpikir, itu karena aku jarang memiliki kontak denganmu,"

Pernyataan Jungkook terlalu berputar-putar. Taehyung sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat persetujuan," Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan menyentuhmu pada batas yang kau perbolehkan. Tetapi kau harus biarkan aku tetap menyentuhmu. Maksudnya adalah, misal, sebuah ciuman di pagi hari. Atau pelukan sebelum tidur, atau membuat tanda. Mengingat kau sudah pergi dari Jimin –" sedetik, Jungkook mendapat perubahan di raut muka Taehyung, " _–aku bebas_. Ini hakku untuk menyentuhmu, 'kan? _Hyung_ sudah tidak punya pacar, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghalangi aku. Aku mungkin egois untuk memintamu seperti ini tetapi tolong, kumohon, biarkan aku begini. Aku tidak tahu harus apa untuk melupakan perasaan ini, menghapusnya saja aku tidak yakin bisa atau tidak."

"Ini konyol, Jungkook."

" _Aku tahu._ Logikanya begini, jika aku terbiasa memberimu afeksi sederhana, mungkin aku akan lebih tenang dan tidak gegabah untuk terus menyetuhmu lebih jauh," Jungkook bernapas tenang, "Rasanya menyesakkan terus memendam monster dalam tubuhku, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika melihatmu menggemaskan sedikit saja, rasanya hatiku terus berkata untuk menyentuhmu. _Untuk merusakmu._ Itu memang menyenangkan tetapi aku juga tertekan setelahnya, bagaimana aku melihatmu menjadi lemah dan kesakitan di pagi hari, _aku menyesal_. Tetapi siklus itu tidak pernah berhenti," ia menggenggam jemari Taehyung, "Kupikir, jika aku menyentuhmu dengan cara yang sederhana, aku akan lebih tenang dan terkendali. Tetapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar kehilanganmu. Ini rumit. Jadi biarkan aku memberimu ciuman dan pelukan, dan bantu aku untuk mengendalikan monster mengerikan ini, _hyung_."

Taehyung mengerjap, "J-Jungkook –"

"Argh, jangan menatapku begitu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu menggemaskan," Jungkook meremas rambutnya, "Saat ini aku sudah berpikir untuk menyentuhmu lagi! Monster jelek ini! _Hyung_ , bagaimana?!"

Semua omong-kosong ini terdengar konyol.

Lalu apakah dia harus menuruti keinginan bodoh Jungkook?

Dan melukai dirinya sendiri? Dia tidak berpikir ini ide yang bagus.

* * *

Pintu terketuk pelan.

"Masuk."

Langkahnya berat namun tegas. "Ini data yang Anda minta, Tuan."

"Oke. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Pria besar itu membungkuk hormat, melangkah pergi keluar ruangan. Menyisakan Sehun yang bangkit dari bangku mengilatnya, meraih amplop coklat berukuran sedang diatas mejanya, kemudian merebahkan tubuh jenjangnya di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Di depannya ada meja kecil, sudah tersaji kopi vietnam yang hangat. Dia meneguknya elegan. Kemudian tersenyum miring memandangi amplop ditangannya. Ia menghela senang, membuka amplop pesanannya dengan hati berdebar riang. Ada dokumen dan beberapa foto. "Manisnya,"

"Kim Taehyung," Sehun mengeja, " –akan jadi milikku"

* * *

Taehyung berlari kencang. Gelisah. Khawatir.

"Permisi,"

Pemandangan ini lagi. Semua mata memandangnya tidak suka. Taehyung menunduk sedikit, lantas membawa langkahnya ke dalam. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sisi kanan Seokjin yang sudah menunggu, senyumnya awet dan pas di wajah Seokjin. "Maaf lagi-lagi kami mengganggu hari Anda, Taehyung-ssi." Ia tersenyum kalem, "Tetapi Jungkook bermasalah lagi dan ini sudah peringatan yang kedua jadi kupikir aku harus memanggil Anda lagi."

"K-Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukan adikku?"

"Kasus yang sama,"

Taehyung merasa tidak enak. Yoongi dihadapannya, dia merasa payah sekali. Yoongi pasti berpikir dirinya sangat rendahan. Padahal anak itu bersikap baik dengan memberinya pekerjaan tetapi mungkin apa yang ada dalam benak Yoongi bisa jadi jelek. Yoongi mungkin berpikir Taehyung adalah orang sembrono yang tidak becus mengurus seorang adik. "Maafkan saya, Guru Kim. Saya tidak pandai mendidik adik saya."

"Sebenarnya, apakah Jungkook punya masalah di rumah?"

"Tidak, Guru Kim."

Seokjin mengulum senyumnya. "Dia tidak mau memberitahu mengapa dia memukul murid lain. Emosinya benar-benar tidak terkendali. Kalau Yoongi tidak berhasil melerai mungkin Jungkook mampu mematahkan kaki atau tangan mereka," dia mengurut keningnya yang berdenyut, "Saat dirumah, cobalah bicarakan ini dengannya. Kami berharap dia merubah sikapnya. Percuma dia pintar kalau sikapnya buruk. Kami tidak bisa terus melindungi dia, dan kami juga lelah dengan gugatan dari orangtua murid. Jujur saja, ibu-ibu itu menakutkan."

"Ya, maafkan saya."

"Guru Kim, Jungkook dan yang lain sudah datang."

"Oh, biarkan mereka duduk, Yoongi."

Datang Jungkook dan tiga murid lain yang keadaannya babak belur. Jungkook menatap tajam pada sekeliling, namun ketika bertemu tatap dengan Taehyung, ia _lari_. Tidak berani menatap mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca itu, dia tahu Taehyung pasti khawatir dan kecewa. Maka Jungkook diam saja, meski dia yakin Taehyung akan bertanya-tanya. "Jungkook, kau benar-benar harus belajar. Kau pikir sekolah ini ring tinju? Berhenti memukul temanmu tanpa alasan."

"Mereka bukan temanku!" Jungkook mendengus, "Tentu ada alasannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang kenapa. Aku tidak mau bilang kenapa."

"Jungkook, tidak baik memukul orang sampai hancur begitu. Kau pikir aku tidak pusing menghadapi omelan ibu-ibu mereka? Mengertilah sedikit, kau akan menghadapi ujian akhir jadi sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu." Seokjin mengerutkan kening, tidak mudah bicara dengan murid yang satu ini. selalu membangkang dan tidak peduli. Ini merepotkan. "Kasihan Kakakmu, dia harus datang kemari melihat adiknya berperilaku buruk di sekolah. Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Kakakmu jadi kau harus membuatnya bangga."

Jungkook mendelik, "Apa?"

"Jungkook, kau harus membuatnya bangga dengan berprestasi. Kau tidak punya orangtua yang siap siaga melindungimu. Beban orangtua ada pada Kakakmu, jadi tolong lihat dan buat sesuatu yang berguna. _Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya seperti ini?"_ Seokjin menghela, "Dia harus bekerja, memasak, mengurus rumah, mengurusmu; itu melelahkan. Seharusnya kau mengerti keadaan Kakakmu yang akan jadi lebih repot kalau kau terus berulah."

Baru saja Jungkook akan bicara, pintu terbuka lagi.

"Siapa bilang dia tidak punya orangtua?"

Semua menoleh, hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terkejut.

"Dia punya aku," pria itu mendekat dan duduk disamping Jungkook, merangkulnya hangat dan mengusap rambut Jungkook. Tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Seokjin, "Lee Namjoon, ayah biologis dari Kim Jungkook. Jadi berhenti bilang kalau dia tidak punya orangtua. Aku adalah orangtua sah darinya."

"Ah... tapi –" Seokjin canggung, matanya melirik Taehyung yang hilang jiwanya.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Namjoon menunduk, memandangi rambut lebat Taehyung. Coklat yang indah. "Nak, aku tidak bisa lagi terus membiarkan semuanya. Aku tahu. Mungkin lebih banyak darimu. Jungkook harus memperbaiki sikapnya dan kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Namjoon mengelus pundak kurus Taehyung yang bergetar. Senyumnya tipis dan sedikit bergetar, "Jika keadaan kalian begini, seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Seharusnya kau katakan kalau Jungkook perlu bimbingan orangtua, kudengar dia sudah pernah di skors karena berkelahi. Apa-apaan ini? Aku menitipkan Jungkook padamu karena kupikir kau bisa menjaganya. Taetae, kenapa seperti ini?"

"Bukankah Papa yang melarangku datang?"

"Taehyung –"

 _"Bukankah Papa yang melarangku muncul?!"_ Taehyung berteriak marah, "Bukankah Papa yang tidak peduli padaku? Terus menyuruhku pergi seperti serangga menggelikan dengan alasan-alasan konyol?! Itu Papa, itu Papa yang tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa pun! Bahkan untuk memelukmu sebentar saja aku pasti akan ditendang; lalu kenapa? Kenapa Papa malah datang sekarang? Kenapa Papa datang sebagai orangtuanya dan berkata akan menjaganya? Ini bukan candaan, Papa. Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu, aku bingung –"

Kejadian di ruang kedisplinan kembali terputar. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, tangisnya turun lagi. Itu sungguh memalukan, ketika Namjoon tahu-tahu datang dan berkata dirinya adalah Ayah Jungkook dan akan memerhatikan Jungkook lebih baik. Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon melakukannya. Ketika Namjoon terus berkata padanya untuk menjauhi hidupnya lantas kenapa dia terus datang seperti hantu. Ini rumit, dia tidak tahu apa maksud Namjoon jadi begitu sayang pada Jungkook. "Lalu apa... apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang Papa rencanakan kali ini untuk menyakitiku? _Apa menyenangkan melihatku tersiksa seperti ini?_ "

"Tidak begitu, Nak." Namjoon mengusap pipi Taehyung.

Rasanya aneh tetapi Taehyung senang Namjoon masih sedikit peduli padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mampu mengurus Jungkook, seharusnya kau bilang padaku."

"Aku bisa."

"Dan menjadikannya monster yang suka berkelahi?" Namjoon mencubit ringan hidung mancung Taehyung yang memerah. "Sekolah bukan lapangan bola ataupun ring tinju. Seharusnya dia belajar dengan baik dan menciptakan prestasi. Kalau dia jago beladiri dengan ikut lomba taekwondo atau karate sih tidak masalah. Tapi dia berkelahi, Tae. Apa itu yang kau katakan kau bisa mendidiknya? Jangan bercanda,"

Taehyung menepis jemari Namjoon, "Lalu apa?"

"Jungkook akan tinggal bersamaku."

"A-Apa?"

"Biarkan Jungkook tinggal dirumahku; bersama Jihoon." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Dia akan kudidik dengan caraku. Kau lihat bagaimana Jihoon menjadi murid baik yang berprestasi, bukan? Maka dari itu, kupikir itu ide bagus untuk membawa Jungkook ke rumahku. Dia akan belajar bersama Jihoon dan lebih fokus kepada sekolah. Bukannya berkelahi."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Kenapa dia harus kesana?"

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua, kan? Kau meninggalkan rumah kosong sampai malam karena bekerja dan Jungkook jadi kesepian. Dia hanya belajar di sekolah, barangkali dia hanya main setelah pulang sekolah dan kau tidak tahu itu. Jadi kau tidak bisa memastikan dia belajar dengan baik sebab ketika kau pulang hanya bisa mendapatinya tertidur kelelahan," Namjoon mengusak rambut Taehyung. "Kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya. Kau tidak bisa memastikan keadaannya dua puluh empat jam; meskipun aku juga tidak sih. Tapi aku bisa memastikan dia hidup dengan baik, aku akan membuatkan jadwal kesehariannya sehingga aku akan selalu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa kau perbuat, Taehyung."

"Kenapa Papa melakukan ini?"

"Karena Jungkook adalah anakku."

Taehyung diam. Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Namjoon. Apa maksudnya itu? Aneh sekali ketika dia berkata begitu. Lalu mengapa jika Jungkook memang anaknya? Taehyung juga anaknya tetapi kenapa Namjoon senang membeda-bedakan? Ini memuakkan. Taehyung tidak terima ini, jika Namjoon berpikir akan membawa Jungkook pergi, lalu apa dia pikir Taehyung bisa hidup bahagia sendirian? Jelas Namjoon tidak akan mengajak Taehyung hidup bersama. Ini membingungkan ketika Namjoon sangat tidak konsisten dengan perkataannya. "Papa, jangan seperti ini. aku membutuhkan Jungkook untuk berada disisiku, jangan bawa dia pergi."

"Taehyung, kenapa kau egois sekali?"

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Maka biarkan Jungkook pergi denganku," Namjoon memberatkan suaranya, "Aku bisa merawatnya lebih baik dari yang kau lakukan. Aku yang bisa membesarkannya dengan benar, kau sudah cukup main-mainnya, Taehyung. Jungkook ini punya potensi besar untuk sukses. Jangan kau menghalanginya dengan menjadikan dia pecundang yang tidak becus sekolah. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, bukan? Jika dia tidak lulus kau akan menjadi pencundang sepertimu. Dia tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan menjadi parasit. Tentu kau tidak mau adikmu hidup menyedihkan seperti itu –sepertimu. Pikirkan ini baik-baik, Taehyung."

 _Tidak. Tidak._

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Namjoon tetapi Taehyung masih tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus membiarkan Jungkook pergi darinya. Adiknya, satu-satunya yang dia miliki di dunia, jika dia harus merelakannya pergi selamanya, Taehyung tidak tahu apakah itu ide bagus. Bahkan mungkin ia hanya bisa menangis setiap waktu. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini. Susah payah dia membuat Jungkook kembali manis padanya, namun bagaimana bisa secepat ini takdir memporak-porandakan impiannya? Jungkook baru saja menjadi baik dan hangat padanya lalu mengapa secepat ini ia berada di pilihan yang menyesakkan? Ini sungguh rumit ketika ia membenarkan perkataan Namjoon namun juga tidak sanggup mengiyakan.

"Kau begini karena punya uang saja."

"Tidak, Nak. Mengertilah, ini demi kebaikan Jungkook juga."

Taehyung sesenggukkan, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana... aku? Memangnya aku bisa apa tanpa dia? _Aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada Jungkook disisiku_. Aku payah tanpanya bersamaku. Aku menjadi lemah dan bodoh tanpa Jungkook. Dia memang nakal dan susah dikasih tahu tapi aku sayang padanya, _dia adik manisku, adik pintarku, adik baikku, **adikku**_." Dia menangis lagi, tidak kepikiran bagaimana Namjoon bisa jadi menyebalkan. " _Dia keluargaku. Yang tidak membuangku. Yang memelukku saat aku datang. Yang memelukku saat mimpi buruk. Yang tersenyum hangat padaku setiap hari. Yang selalu ada untukku. Dia memang menyebalkan untuk berulah di sekolah tetapi dia adikku, keluarga satu-satunya yang kumiliki._ "

 _"Apa bisa kau jadi begini kejam merebutnya dariku?!"_

Teriakan Taehyung mengagetkan Namjoon. Jemarinya dia kepalkan saking terkejutnya, tidak menyangka Taehyung akan berteriak dengan suara beratnya yang tegas. Dia memang lemah dan terlihat rapuh, mudah menangis dan payah, tetapi dia yakin Taehyung punya sisi kuat. Hanya saja Namjoon tidak menyangka Taehyung jadi seperti itu. Namjoon masih membulatkan matanya lebar, menatap Taehyung yang bernapas pendek-pendek. "Nak, dengarkan aku –"

" _Aku bisa apa... tanpa Jungkook –_ " Taehyung menangis lagi. " _–aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Di dunia ini, hanya Jungkook yang aku miliki. Aku sendiri dan akan selalu seperti itu, kalau Jungkook benar-benar akan pergi lalu aku bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika itu artinya harus sendiri tanpa adikku? Aku bisa bertahan karena dia,_ " ia mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut, lebih sakit. "Kalau saja bukan karena memikirkan Jungkook yang tersenyum hangat, aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku yang menyedihkan. Aku mungkin sudah memilih mati daripada terus hidup di dunia, tetapi aku ingat Jungkook. Aku punya Jungkook yang menungguku di rumah. Aku punya Jungkook yang melebarkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku. Aku punya Jungkook yang terus memelukku. _Aku punya Jungkook yang menjadi alasan aku tersenyum, karena aku punya Jungkook, aku bisa hidup. Maka kumohon, jangan bawa dia pergi jika Papa masih ingin melihatku hidup._ "

"Taehyung,"

"Apapun, apapun akan kulakukan." Taehyung menggenggam jemari Namjoon, memohon dengan wajah berantakannya yang basah dan melas. Jemari Namjoon ikut basah dan tercengkeram kuat, gemetaran dari Taehyung menular cepat. "Asal jangan ajak dia tinggal bersamamu. Berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk mendidiknya dengan baik. Aku janji, Jungkook akan rajin belajar dan berhenti berkelahi. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi –tapi jangan pisahkan dia dariku. Aku yang tidak sanggup jika harus begitu, kumohon Papa. Kumohon –"

Cepat Namjoon menarik tangannya. Dia mendengus ketika Taehyung mengerjap.

Memusingkan. Tatapan Taehyung selalu membuat Namjoon lemah. Tetapi Namjoon tidak bisa terus begitu. Dia risih jika anaknya tidak sekolah dengan benar, itu sangat mengganggunya. Dia pikir Taehyung membesarkan Jungkook dengan baik tetapi mendengar Jungkook punya perangai buruk di sekolah membuatnya kesal. Ini adalah pilihan yang benar untuk membawa Jungkook tinggal bersamanya. Tidak ada yang buruk. Taehyung hanya berlebihan menyikapinya, mungkin, ini karena dia tidak terbiasa hidup tanpa Jungkook. Ya, Namjoon pikir begitu. "Aku serius, Taehyung. Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku. Ini menggangguku jika diam saja melihat Jungkook punya nilai buruk di sekolah. Dia harus sukses dan hidup bahagia. Kau tidak berhak mengekangnya menjadi seorang pecundang. Jadilah pecundang untuk dirimu sendiri, jangan ajak adikmu menjadi orang yang seperti itu."

"Tidak, Papa. Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? kau mau jadikan apa Jungkook? Pengangguran sepertimu? Jungkook itu cerdas, dia bisa jadi apa yang dia mau. Dia hanya perlu pelajaran budi pekerti dan tata krama. Yang mana tidak bisa kau berikan, itu tugasku mendidiknya begitu. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Taehyung? Tentu kau bisa hidup tanpa Jungkook," Namjoon mendengus, "Lagipula Jungkook tidak aku bunuh. Jungkook masih di Korea. Masih di bumi. Kau bicara seolah dia akan pergi ke surga, jangan ngawur. Dengan sikapmu itu aku tahu kau punya seribu satu ide untuk kalian bertemu. Berhenti berlebihan seperti itu."

"Memangnya Papa mengijinkan aku tinggal bersama?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring. "Tentu tidak. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau lihat mukamu lagi. Tapi aku bukan penyihir jahat. Tentu kalian boleh bertemu, kalian bisa bertemu jika ada waktu. Aku mungkin kejam memisahkan kalian tetapi aku tidak melarang kalian bertemu. Hanya saja, pikirlah, ini ide bagus. Jungkook perlu asuhan dariku untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Daripada berkelahi, aku akan menjadikannya atlet beladiri. Daripada bermain tidak jelas, lebih baik dia ikut les. Aku bisa melakukannya," dia mengusak pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum lembut. Melarikan jemari panjangnya mengusap wajah Taehyung. "Aku tidak sejahat itu. Maaf telah menyebutmu pecundang. Tapi aku tidak mau Jungkook kehilangan gerbang menuju kesuksesannya. Dia berbakat dan pintar. Dia harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Belajar dengan benar adalah kelemahannya. Dia butuh bimbinganku, Taehyung. Mengertilah ini."

"Tapi, Papa –"

" _Ssssh_ , kau mau adikmu jadi apa?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Pilot? Pengusaha? Entahlah... dia pernah berkata kalau dia ingin menyanyi dan menari. Tapi dia pandai sekali olahraga. Dia.. hebat dalam segala hal."

"Nah, benar, 'kan?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau mewujudkan cita-cita, apa yang harus dilakukan?" Namjoon memindai mata bulat Taehyung yang seakan bersinar, tersenyum tipis. "Belajar. Lulus sekolah, kuliah, bekerja, menikah. Kemudian hidup bahagia. Bukankah itu yang Taehyung inginkan dari Jungkook?" dia tambah tersenyum melihat Taehyung mengangguk lucu. "Lalu jika dia dibiarkan begini, apa mungkin Jungkook bisa menggapai impiannya menjadi sukses? Tidak, Nak. Dengar, Jungkook akan tinggal dirumahku untuk belajar lebih baik lagi. Aku akan memfasilitasinya dengan semua hal yang dia butuhkan untuk menggapai mimpinya. Dia tidak perlu bekerja untuk mencari uang, dia akan tidur nyaman di ranjang empuk, penghangat di musim dingin dan penyejuk di musim panas. Tidak akan kesepian karena ada Jihoon di rumah. Fokus mengerjakan tugas dan belajar. Tidak akan berkelahi dan mengalihkannya pada olahraga yang berguna, sesimpel itu."

Namjoon memeluk Taehyung, mendekapnya hangat. Taehyung nyaris menangis mencium aroma Papanya yang sangat hangat dan manis. Dia balas memeluk tubuh tegap Namjoon yang kuat dan lembut. Rasanya menyenangkan. "Aduh, jangan nangis dong, Taetae~" Namjoon terkekeh ringan ketika Taehyung mengusak kepalanya di leher Namjoon. "Sudah besar, loh. Jangan manja, ini sudah Papa peluk. Jangan menangis dan berteriak padaku seperti tadi, mengerti?"

"Uhm, maaf, Papa."

Dengan lembut, Namjoon melepas dekapannya. "Jadi?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir.

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _Ya?_ atau justru _Tidak?_ Dia bingung. Jika Ya, maka itu artinya dia harus hidup tanpa kehangatan Jungkook dirumah. Dia sendirian dan tidak ada yang tidur bersamanya lagi. Tidak ada yang memanggil hyung dengan lucu lagi. Namun, jika Tidak, itu artinya dia membiarkan Jungkook terus menjadi anak nakal. Dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa merawat Jungkook dengan baik. Sudah dua kali kena surat pelanggaran. Prestasinya menurun, dia khawatir dengan kelulusan adiknya. Ini menyusahkan, dia tidak tahu harus memutuskan apa. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook menjadi pecundang sepertinya tetapi juga dia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Nak, Taehyung?"

Tatapan Namjoon benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

"Pikirkanlah, hidup itu memang harus memilih. Kau tidak bisa terus egois. Ini demi adikmu juga, kau harus memikirkan kehidupannya. Dia harus belajar dengan baik dan lulus, sangat susah untuk masuk kuliah jika dia punya catatan buruk, nilai pas-pasan akan sangat merepotkan dia. Hidup tidak selalu tentang senang-senang saja, merelakan adalah suatu tantangan kehidupan. Kau sudah dewasa untuk membuat keputusan, kau harus memilih –"

"Ya."

Jeda beberapa detik kemudian Namjoon bertanya, "Apa? Kau –"

 _"Ya, bawa Jungkook ke rumahmu, Papa."_

"Taehyung, kau yakin?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menjauhkan dirinya. "Jika itu berarti Jungkook akan hidup lebih baik, _ya,_ bawalah Jungkook pergi. Senang mendengar adikku akan kuliah. Aku tidak kepikiran memberikannya les tambahan, ya, itu ide bagus. Aku suka, Jungkook pasti senang dengan ini. Mungkin dia akan meminta les musik," ia mengusap sudut matanya, "Dia sering berkata ingin belajar taekwondo dan menari. Ah, dia juga suka menyanyi. Dia pintar matematika, tapi dia juga ingin bisa lancara berbahasa Inggris. Mungkin Papa akan mendengarnya cerewet meminta les macam-macam. Yah, Jungkook memang begitu."

Kenapa jadi menyedihkan ketika Taehyung justru melepas Jungkook?

Namjoon sedikit terenyuh. Dia merasa sakit. _Kenapa?_ Tidak ada yang salah.

Itu jawaban yang dia inginkan, tapi _kenapa?_

 _Rasanya sedikit sesak._ Memisahkan dua saudara yang bersama sejak lama... terdengar sedikit kejam dan tidak tahu diri. Namjoon merasa payah sekali.

"Taehyung,"

"Jadi kapan Jungkook pindah?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

..

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _/_

 _Hai! Kita berjumpa lagi._

 _Setelah dapat komen yang campur aduk di chapter kemarin, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk muncul lagi (heuheuheu). Ya, reaksinya macam-macam. Ada yang sebel karena Jimin malah ngejauh dan diem aja. Ada yang gemesh karena Jungkook mulai lunak sama Taehyung. Ada yang jengkel kenapa Taehyung lemah banget buat dipegang-pegang. Ada semua pokoknya wkwk._

 _Ada juga yang nanya, mana Namjoon? Nah ini muncul._

 _Tapi... yah, tahu lah ya. hehe. Nyiksa lagi._

 _Dan, oh, beberapa gak sadar kalau Seokjin sama Yungi sebenernya udah muncul di chapter lalu (saya lupa tepatnya) sebagai Guru BP sama student council. Nih, saya munculkan lagi. Hehe._

 _Terima kasih dukungannya sampai sejauh ini. gak nyangka bisa dapet begitu banyak respon baik (dan negatif) untuk fanfiksi ini. semua saran dan kritik saya terima buat introspeksi. Maaf juga kalau beberapa adegan dan alur tidak sesuai ekspektasi karena ya, ini cerita saya._

 _Nah, silahkan dinikmati untuk chapter ini! sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya._

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


	15. Chapter 15

"Aku tidak mau!"

Taehyung berusaha tidak mendengar, meski suara Jungkook terlalu nyaring di telinganya hingga ia pikir ia bisa menjadi tuli. Dia terus mengepak barang Jungkook ke dalam tas besar, tidak peduli dengan rengekan adiknya sejak tadi. Bahkan tarikan darinya hanya ia hempas begitu saja. Tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa jadi kuat begitu. "Aku bilang aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada yang bertanya apakah kau mau atau tidak."

"Aku tidak mau!" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung menjauhi tas dan baju-bajunya.

Matanya menatap nyalang. Sudah berkaca-kaca. Taehyung sama saja.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ lakukan ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti. Hanya bola mata yang berpendar lirih.

"Apa yang Papa bilang padamu?" Jungkook berteriak frustasi, "Kenapa _hyung_ menyuruhku tinggal bersamanya? Kenapa begini? Kenapa membuangku seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak membuangmu,"

"Lalu omong-kosong apa ini?"

Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Taehyung hanya menunduk, tidak punya jawaban bagus. Ini rumit untuk diutarakan. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, benar juga, _kenapa_? Kenapa dia bisa tega merelakan adiknya untuk tinggal bersama Papanya, yang bahkan tega membuangnya seperti sampah. Ini tidak adil tetapi kenapa juga dia mengiyakan, sudah dibilang, ini rumit. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak bisa merawatmu lagi, Jungkook. Aku bukan Kakak yang baik dan Guru Kim benar; kau butuh pengawasan orangtua. Dan aku tidak bisa,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ini bukan tentang itu," Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, "Tetapi tentang kehidupanmu. Kau pantas hidup dengan baik, hingga menjadi sukses. Kau berhak hidup layak seperti anak-anak lain. Sejak dulu aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan. Kasih sayang, perhatian, uang, kehidupan, semuanya hanya omong-kosong. Ini adalah gerbang untukmu, dik. Dengan tinggal bersama Papa, kau bisa hidup lebih baik. Seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, seperti Jihoon."

Jungkook mendecih, "Bukan itu yang kubutuhkan."

"Kau tidak mengerti,"

"Maka buat aku mengerti!"

Pekikan Jungkook terdengar menyakitkan. Taehyung memandangi adiknya yang menunduk, menangkup wajahnya, lalu menangis. Dia menjadi lemah lagi. Melihat Jungkook seperti itu hanya membuatnya sesak dan tidak tega. Rasanya jauh lebih menyesal. Begitu merangsek ke dalam rongga dadanya. Nyaris menjadikannya kehabisan napas. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat, menahan diri untuk memeluk Jungkook. Dia hanya berusaha tidak peduli, melihat apa pun asal bukan pemandangan adiknya yang merengek dan nampak lemah. "Aku tidak butuh Papa jika sudah punya _hyung_. Bagiku kau sudah seperti orangtua; Mamaku, Papaku, Kakakku. _Aku tidak butuh siapapun lagi jika kau ada._ _Hyung_ , jangan seperti ini. Jangan menyuruhku pergi darimu, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai harus begini jahat padaku– _aku tidak mau, benar-benar tidak mau,"_

"Jungkook, hentikan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Akan mudah jika ini adalah Jungkook delapan tahun. Membujuknya dengan eskrim atau cokelat kesukaannya maka tangisannya akan selesai, tetapi ini permasalahan yang rumit. Taehyung tidak tahu harus menuruti yang mana. Antara rasa ibanya pada Jungkook atau perkataan Namjoon tentang jaminan kehidupan Jungkook lebih baik. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, jelas Taehyung akan _kalah_ dibanding Ayahnya. Ini membingungkan ketika dia tidak ingin berpihak pada satu sisi namun dia menyayangi semuanya, dan ini adalah jalan yang dia pilih. "Ini demi kebaikanmu, dik. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun. Tapi Papa bisa. Papa bisa memberikan semua kebutuhan dan keinginanmu, kau bisa pergi les, kuliah, bahkan boleh ikut audisi menari dan menyanyi, kau boleh mendapatkannya. _Kau_ _bisa_. Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, jadi kau akan fokus sekolah. Bukankah ini ide yang bagus?"

Taehyung tahu ucapannya konyol, tetapi ia mempetahankan senyumnya. _Palsu_.

"Kau juga.. belum pernah diasuh orangtua," Taehyung masih tersenyum, "Papa akan merawatmu dengan sangat baik. Kau yang pernah merasakan sendiri bagaimana Papa adalah orang baik, lembut, dan perhatian. Hangat dan bersahaja, dia Papa yang sempurna. Kau tidak akan menyesali itu, malah kau akan senang. Iya, 'kan? Kalau _hyung_ jadi Jungkook, _hyung_ akan senang sekali mengemas barang-barang _hyung_ untuk pindah,"

Menggelikan. Ia memasang senyum tetapi matanya basah.

Dia benci situasi ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Aku tidak mau –"

" _Hyung_ tidak ingin kau jadi pecundang, Jungkook. _Hyung_ sudah mendidikmu dengan salah, sekeras apa pun aku berusaha nyatanya tetap tidak bisa menjadikanmu seseorang yang berarti. Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna dibimbing Papa," Taehyung menarik napas dalam, "Lihat Jihoon, dia pintar dan hebat. _Hyung_ juga ingin kau seperti itu. _Hyung ingin Jungkook jadi anak yang pintar dan berguna._ Agar Jungkook jadi orang sukses sepuluh tahun ke depan."

Jungkook mengangkat wajah basahnya, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

 _Kenapa?_

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sesak.

"Aku yang bodoh –" Jungkook memukul pelan kepalanya, " _–bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_. Aku yang tidak bisa jadi anak baik. Aku kasar dan brengsek. Bukan salahmu aku jadi seburuk ini, kau sudah begitu baik membesarkan aku selama ini, kau mengajari aku membaca dan menulis, mencuci, memasak, membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan pr, menjadi mandiri –semua kau lakukan untukku. _Kau adalah Kakak, Mama, dan Papaku; kau keluargaku._ _Aku yang bodoh untuk memilih jalanku sendiri menjadi brengsek, salahku menjadi seburuk ini, salahku._ Bukan karena kamu, _hyung_."

"Jungkook –"

" – _maka dari itu, jangan suruh aku pergi,_ " Jungkook berdeguk, " _ **Aku tidak mau**_."

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Taehyung memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan kembali mengepak barang-barang Jungkook. Memasukkan baju-baju adiknya, buku, dan beberapa figure kesukaan adiknya. Matanya tegas meski airmata sudah turun melewati pipinya. _"Tidak bisa._ Sekali ini, dengarkan kata _hyung_. Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil dan ganti bajumu. Papa akan sampai dalam tiga puluh menit dan sebaiknya kau cepat. _Aku akan tetap melakukan ini, tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak,"_ Taehyung meneguk ludahnya, _**"Kau harus pergi."**_

" _Hyung_ –"

"Buat apa berdiri di situ?! Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bersiap!"

Tanpa sadar Taehyung meremas kemeja di genggamannya, menutup matanya berusaha menahan airmata keluar lebih deras. Bibirnya dia gigit kuat-kuat menahan isaknya. Benar; ini sudah keputusannya yang paling tepat. Jangan pikirkan perasaan sendiri saja, dia perlu memikirkan bagaima masa depan Jungkook akan hancur jika terus bersamanya. Ini sudah jawaban yang benar, kali ini Taehyung ingin mengucap selamat pada dirinya sendiri atas keberaniannya mengambil pilihan serumit ini. Ini tidak mudah tetapi Taehyung akan mencoba. Dia sudah terlalu lama menderita jadi hal seperti ini tentu sama saja untuknya. "Jungkook, kubilang –"

"Beri aku waktu tiga hari."

Barulah Taehyung menoleh, "Apa maksudmu? Papa sudah dalam perjalanan."

"Batalkan pertemuannya hari ini."

"Kau jangan egois,"

"Aku akan pergi –" Jungkook mengepal, matanya menggelap. "Tapi aku minta waktu."

Taehyung menghela, "Jungkook –"

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

 _Tidak, jangan. Tinggallah selamanya disini._ "Tentu. Itulah mengapa aku melakukan ini."

"Aku akan menurutinya, tapi _hyung_ juga harus menuruti keinginanku."

 _Apalagi kali ini?_

"Tiga hari –" Jungkook mendekat, menatap mata bulat Kakaknya, " –tidur denganku."

"Jungkook, kau ini aneh. Apa sih maumu?"

Jemari panjang Jungkook mencengkeram rahang tegas Taehyung, "Kuulangi sekali lagi. Tiga hari untukku sebelum angkat kaki dari sini dan ayo tidur denganku. Hanya sesimpel itu."

"Ugh, terserah. Hanya tidur saja –"

Jungkook mencengkeram lebih kuat dan menarik kepala Taehyung untuk dia cium bibir tebalnya dalam-dalam. Basah yang menggairahkan, juga penuh emosi. Entah karena marah atau apa, Jungkook nyaris mencekik leher Taehyung saat dia menciumnya lebih dalam. Untuk kemudian dia lepas dengan kasar hingga suaranya terdengar memantul-mantul. "Jungkook –"

"Bukan itu. Tidur denganku adalah _**tidur denganku**_. _Seperti biasanya_."

"Tapi –"

"Dan perjanjian batas sentuhan sudah tidak berlaku –" Jungkook mendesis, " –aku dibebaskan menyentuh apa yang kumau, melakukan apa yang kumau, dan _hyung_ harus menerima semuanya dalam tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari, lalu aku akan pergi. Seperti yang kau mau."

Taehyung diam. Tidak menyangka akan serumit ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _.._

 _ **[**_ _Vkook dan KookV as brothership_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _See you in after life_

 _.._

* * *

"Jungkook?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, setengah terkejut, dia baru saja melamun. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk tegap dengan bibir yang dia gigit sedikit. Ia hanya membalas dengan tatapan, tidak mampu banyak bicara. Menunggu lawan bicaranya menambahkan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ah, suara Namjoon membuatnya pusing.

Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam mobil Namjoon dan malah berakhir di depan rumahnya. Mungkin dia tidak sadar saat itu, yang ia ingat adalah pertengkarannya dengan Taehyung yang membuahkan perjanjian singkat. Perjanjian yang rumit dan terkesan egois. Tetapi Jungkook tidak ambil pusing, yang lebih dia bingungkan adalah mengapa Namjoon membawanya kemari dan menyuruhnya tinggal bersama. "P-Pa, aku tidak meminta ini, kenapa kau berbuat begini?"

"Seseorang tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau,"

Namjoon menambahkan, "Tetapi tentang apa yang dia butuhkan. Kau butuh ini."

"Aku sudah besar, masalah uang kami tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, itu bukan ide bagus." Namjoon mengelus rahangnya, "Walaupun sebenarnya bekerja saat kau masih muda itu hal yang bagus tetapi perilakumu di sekolah itu benar-benar buruk. Aku tidak suka mengetahui kau suka berkelahi, Jungkook." Ia menghela, "Ayolah. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, aku ingin berperan sebagaimana Ayah memperlakukan anaknya; kenapa kalian tidak bisa melihat itu? Katakan padaku, dimana salahku ketika aku bermaksud untuk mendidikmu dengan baik supaya kau sekolah dengan benar?"

Terdengar rasional tetapi Jungkook masih ragu.

"Aku tidak memasukkanmu ke sekolah kejuruan, atau langsung melemparmu masuk militer. Aku bukan seorang diktator kejam. Aku bahkan memfasilitasimu dengan segala kebutuhan akademikmu, kenapa itu terdengar kejam –" Namjoon memijit pelipisnya, " _–hanya karena itu artinya kalian akan berpisah sementara waktu?_ Demi Tuhan, kalian masih di satu lingkungan tetapi kalian terlalu drama. Aku tidak sekejam itu, bukan?"

Jungkook menatap Namjoon, "Mudah bagi Papa berkata itu, kami sudah hidup bersama sejak kecil. Sejak aku lahir, Taehyung _hyung_ yang membesarkan aku. Yang menghidupi aku, merawatku, mengajari aku banyak hal, melindungiku. Tentu akan sulit pergi darinya dengan alasan sepele seperti ini. Kami bersaudara dan tidak mudah berpisah dengan cara seperti ini." ia mendengus dan kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, "Sedangkan Papa, entah darimana kebetulan adalah Ayah biologisku tiba-tiba datang dan berusaha menjadi Ayah yang baik untukku. Ini sudah terlambat untuk itu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak membutuhkan ini, aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu. Kumohon mengerti ini,"

"Kau yang harus mengerti, Nak."

"Apanya?" Jungkook meremat celana jeansnya, "Untuk apa Papa melakukan ini?"

Namjoon menghela, "Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Bukankah Taehyung _hyung_ juga anakmu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Lama Jungkook terdiam, "Lalu mengapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Mengapa Papa menyakiti Taehyung _hyung_?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merasa lelah dengan hal yang terjadi. "Tidakkah Papa tahu dia sudah cukup menderita oleh banyak hal tetapi kenapa Papa masih senang menyakitinya begini? Bagimu ini terdengar berlebihan tetapi Taehyung menyayangi aku lebih dari apapun di dunia ini dan aku yakin kalau dia sudah memohon seperti pengemis agar kau tidak melakukan ini," ia terkekeh miris. "Tentu, Taehyung _hyung_ memang seperti itu, aku tahu dia lebih dari siapapun. Lalu jawab ini; _kenapa kau melakukan ini?_ Aku tidak bertanya tentang diriku,"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang memandangnya tajam. "Aku –"

" _Kenapa Papa melakukan ini pada Taehyung hyung?"_

* * *

Taehyung bangkit begitu terdengar suara _brak_ kecil di meja kasir. Ah, dia melamun.

"Maaf, akan saya hitung totalnya."

Kemudian dengan sigap, setelah menggelengkan kepalanya untuk segera sadar, Taehyung menghitung total belanjaan pelanggannya. Ada tiramisu, roti perancis, cokelat bar dengan isian kismis, dan beberapa kue kering keju. Taehyung menduga orang ini pasti cukup kaya. Selain harganya yang lumayan, orang ini membeli cukup banyak kue. "Empat puluh ribu –"

Sial.

Baru sadar dia siapa orang ini. Kenapa harus disini?

"Hai, _hyung_."

"S-Sehun..." suara Taehyung tergagap, dia yakin senyum di wajah Sehun memiliki makna. "Totalnya empat puluh ribu," kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecilkan suaranya, tahu-tahu menjadi lemah dan ciut. Mengingat _adegan_ _kotor_ mereka saat itu, Taehyung telah berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk waspada. Sehun bisa saja kalem tetapi dia tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika dia bisa jadi tidak terduga. Sehun adalah orang yang harus dia jauhi, atau paling tidak ia harus membuar batas diantara mereka. "Ya, terima kasih."

Sehun menyentuh jemari hangat Taehyung, "Kembaliannya untukmu saja."

"Ah, tapi –"

"Itu karena kau manis, dan oh, aku tidak tahu kau suka kue apa jadi aku beli saja semua ini. Silahkan pilih mana yang kau suka," selanjutnya Taehyung mengernyit, tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kenapa dia repot-repot membelikannya kue? Dia tidak membutuhkan sesuatu seperti ini. Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, Sehun bisa jadi tidak terduga. Ini adalah salah satunya. "Aku tidak suka kue, terima kasih."

Sehun tertawa, "Tidak perlu bohong untuk menghindariku."

Sial, apa semudah itu dirinya terbaca? Atau Sehun yang terlalu licik?

"Hm, mari kita lihat. Pertama, apa kau suka cokelat?"

"Hentikan. Jika sudah selesai, pulanglah."

Sehun menggaruk tipis dagunya, "Mana yang lebih kau suka? Manis atau segar? Lembut atau kering? Kalau tebakanku benar, kau suka cokelat. Tipe pemakan segala yang tidak bisa gemuk, apa begitu?" dia seolah tidak peduli dan masih mengajak Taehyung berbicara seolah ini perbincangan yang normal. Taehyung tidak menyukai ini, dia mendengus kasar. " _Aye_ , _aye_ , dasar pemarah~ aku 'kan hanya bertanya baik-baik. Jawab saja, kau mau aku cepat pergi, 'kan? _Hyung_ , kau suka kue apa? Atau aku akan meletakkan ini di rumahmu."

"Tidak, jangan." Taehyung menghela, "Aku mau kue kering keju."

"Oh, tebakanku meleset. Bagaimana dengan _cake_?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa menjadikan kue sebagai pengganti makanan pokok, yang seperti itu akan cepat membuatku kenyang. Camilan akan selalu menjadi camilan. Dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai tekstur kue yang lembut seperti _sponge_ atau kue basah lainnya,"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Jadi lebih suka kasar?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau _dikasari_ juga suka?"

"Kau mabuk, Sehun."

Kemudian Sehun tertawa renyah, mengulurkan kue kering keju untuk Taehyung dan kemudian menjinjing tas plastik belanjaan kuenya. Dengan cepat memajukan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu kecupan di pipi tirus Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut akan itu, Sehun sangat cepat dalam bertindak dan dia tidak sempat mengelak atau melakukan apapun. "Aku pergi. _Bye_ ~"

Taehyung yang masih terbengong akhirnya menatap kepergian Sehun.

Dan oh, _sial_ datang dua kali.

 _Sekali lagi,_ _ **sialan**_ _._

Apakah ini hari sial atau tanggal sial? Atau memang dasarnya Taehyung itu sial?

"Kim Taehyung,"

 _Kenapa_? Taehyung hanya berharap dia bisa hidup normal seperti orang lain. Menjalani kehidupan yang normal seperti kebanyakan orang dan hidup bahagia. Setelah dia melepas apa yang dia punya, mengorbankan hal yang ia sayangi untuk kebaikan semuanya, kenapa masih saja kesialan mengekor seperti anjing di hidupnya. Ini membuatnya tersiksa karena hidup terasa rumit. Apakah itu sebuah kesalahan untuknya hidup biasa-biasa saja dan merasa senang?

Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Bercampur-campur.

Antara malu dan kesal, merasa bersalah, dan merindu sampai gila.

"Park Jimin..."

* * *

Namjoon menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang mengetik.

Terdiam, seperti membatu. Matanya yang kosong beralih pada jemari panjangnya. Kemudian melamun lagi. Pikirannya kosong melompong. Dia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku empuk tempatnya duduk, lalu menerawang. Awalnya melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna krem hangat, kemudian melayang-melayang. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu terlintas begitu saja di benaknya tanpa diminta. Wajah Taehyung menghantuinya. Membuatnya menutup mata erat-erat dan merasa sesak lagi.

Dia jahat. Dia tahu itu.

Membuang anaknya sendiri, dengan cara licik. Dia jahat. Dia tahu.

.

.

.

.

" _Papa!"_

 _Namjoon sedikit terhuyung ketika Taehyung berlari kencang kearahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu tidak dapat Namjoon prediksi, dan dia baru saja pulang kerja. Ada sedikit lelah tetapi melihat semburat merah muda di wajah Taehyung membuatnya jadi gemas, anaknya yang lucu dan ganteng itu sepertinya sedang senang. Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya, menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Aigoo, Papa baru pulang sudah dikasih pelukan, nih. Ayo cerita kenapa Taetae senang begitu? Sebentar, sini Papa cubit dulu,"_

" _A-awwh! Ish, sakit, tahu!"_

 _Namjoon tertawa, mengusak rambut Taehyung, "Kenapa dong?"_

" _Terima kasih, Papa!"_

" _Untuk?"_

" _Membuatkan aku seorang adik,"_

 _Ah, masalah itu. Namjoon termangu sebentar. Kemudian memasang senyum lembutnya untuk Taehyung dan mencubit ringan hidung anaknya. Dia meneguk ludahnya sedikit berat karena mungkin waktunya tidak lama lagi. "Ya, sama-sama, Sayang. Tapi hanya diberi ucapan terima kasih, nih? Yang lain?" Taehyung mengerutkan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sebagai kebingungannya. Dia pikir dengan ucapan terima kasih itu cukup tetapi Namjoon mengetukkan telunjuk pada pipinya dan tersenyum, "Kisseu?"_

" _Oh, itu!" dan Taehyung mengecup pipi Namjoon._

 _Lalu mereka berpelukan._

 _Dan Namjoon berbicara melalui tatapan matanya dengan Hana yang memerhatikan mereka._

" _Nah, karena sudah malam, sebaiknya Taetae tidur."_

 _Taehyung melepas peluknya, matanya menyipit. Menguap kecil. "Uhm, aku juga sudah ngantuk. Hanya saja aku menunggu Papa pulang untuk mengatakannya. Habisnya, sekarang ini Papa sering berangkat terlalu pagi. Taetae 'kan belum bangun," jemari kecilnya menarik wajah Namjoon untuk ia kecup lagi lebih lama, "Goodnight, Papa." Kemudian tertawa, "Aku sudah bisa bahasa Inggris, 'kan? Supaya keren kayak Papa, gitu."_

" _Ya, Taetae emang cowok keren. Goodnight, Darl."_

 _._

 _._

" _Ini teh hijau untukmu, Nam."_

 _Namjoon menoleh kaget, "Terima kasih, Han." Ia menyesap tehnya, hangat dan pahit. Namun, itu yang ia suka. Bukan sesuatu yang manis, atau ia akan merasa ngilu gigi. Hana paling tahu itu, jadi Namjoon merasa senang bahwa istrinya masih peduli. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, masih mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, terduduk di pantry karena melihat Hana berkutat disana lalu disuguhkan teh hangat. Ah, ia jadi ingin menangis. "Kenapa belum tidur?"_

" _Belum terbiasa mengunci pintu sebelum kau pulang," wajahnya ia alihkan. "Lagipula, aku juga belum terbiasa tidur sebelum melihatmu di rumah. Rasanya masih sulit, Namjoon. Ah, omong apa sih... Lupakan yang tadi, oke? Kau istirahatlah, besok masuk pagi lagi?"_

" _Kau juga butuh istirahat,"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Namjoon menarik lengan Hana dan memeluknya, "Kantung matamu besar, Han. Kau jelas lelah dan butuh istirahat, masih rewel mengguruiku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang butuh ketenangan, aku serius, Hana... Istirahatlah yang cukup, kau... sedang mengandung."_

" _Ini karena aku atau anak ini?"_

" _Aku sayang kalian berdua, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."_

" _Kau meninggalkan ini untuk Taehyung, untuk aku, tapi aku tidak butuh ini –" lalu tangisnya turun begitu saja. Sangat tidak diduga untuknya kemudian menangis. Setelah sekian lama ia menahan emosinya, ia meluapkannya sekarang. Dalam dekapan Namjoon yang kokoh dan hangat. Elusan dari jemari panjang Namjoon menggerus pikirannya hingga tangisnya makin deras. Entah mengapa, meski Namjoon diam, ia semakin ingin menangis. " –kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku.. aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Namjoon. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah."_

 _Suara wanitanya membuat Namjoon sesak. "Aku tahu. Aku juga sama cinta kau, dan tidak akan pernah sekalipun berkurang. Selalu sama setiap hari. Tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan, kalau saja... kalau saja aku berani, semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan normal." Ia mendekap istrinya lebih erat, membimbingnya duduk dipangkuannya, "Maafkan Lee Namjoon yang brengsek ini. Namjoon yang tidak tahu diri dan pengecut ini, memang sepatutnya dihukum. Maaf sudah melibatkanmu sejauh ini, Hana. Aku tak bermaksud, aku cinta kau."_

" _Kalau bisa, aku tak ingin kau pergi."_

" _So do i," Namjoon menghela, "But my Mom –"_

 _Hana mengeratkan genggamannya di kaus Namjoon. "Kenapa harus Luna?"_

.

 _Tok_. _Tok_.

Namjoon terperanjat, kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Sial, dia terbawa lagi.

"Ya, masuk!"

"Tuan, _meeting_ akan berlansung dalam waktu lima belas menit. Apakah ada ingin saya bawakan kopi dan snack sebelum itu?" sekretaris Namjoon yang masuk, "Anda nampak lelah sekali hari ini. Kalau boleh kurang ajar, saya sudah memanggil anda sejak tadi. Mungkin Tuan perlu menyegarkan pikiran sejenak,"

Namjoon mengangguk lemah, "Bawakan aku macchiato."

* * *

Suasananya canggung.

Ini adalah adegan yang dibenci Taehyung. Suasana semacam ini sangat tidak nyaman, dimana dia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata atau pergi dari situasi ini. Dia hanya terduduk lesu, bibirnya dia gigit berulang-ulang, jemarinya ia mainkan gelisah, dan matanya hanya memandang ujung kakinya yang juga bergerak gelisah. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini, tetapi pula tidak mampu. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya juga, ia masih ingin disini.

Astaga, lucu sekali, Taehyung.

"Jadi, apa kau baik?"

Kalimat pertama setelah membisu dua puluh menit penuh. "Ya, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak."

Taehyung tersentak, mendongak. "Kau sedang sakit?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu."

"Kau harus banyak istirahat dan minum obat,"

"Tidak bisa. Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka mengonsumsi obat, mereka pahit dan membuatku mual."

Taehyung mengerjap, "Kalau begitu minum vitaminmu,"

" _Kau adalah vitaminku, Taehyung."_

Ah. Sial. Beraninya bicara seperti itu, Taehyung jadi semakin meragu. Taehyung terkejut dengan ucapan itu, terlebih dengan eskpresi yang ia tangkap baru saja. Itu nampak begitu tulus, membuatnya luluh dan tersipu. Kesampingkan egonya sejenak, untuk ia merasa salah tingkah. Ia ingin egois untuk merasa berdebar. Ya, Taehyung sangat malu. "Kau harus pulang dan istirahat, Jimin... kau nampaknya membutuhkan itu."

"Kalau aku berkata _aku butuh kau_ , apa kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Jimin –"

" _Aku tidak butuh apapun,_ " Jimin mengeratkan gigitan bibirnya, " _Hanya Kim Taehyung saja_. Kumohon, percaya padaku. Aku telah salah untuk meninggalkanmu dengan tidak terhormat, menyisakan pertanyaan dan rasa sakit yang membekas untukmu. Aku ini brengsek, aku tahu itu. Dan aku sangat menyesalinya, mengapa waktu itu aku justru tidak peduli padamu. _Mengapa aku malah diam dan berusaha tidak mau tahu?_ _Mengapa aku membiarkanmu berspekulasi sendirian tanpa menjelaskan satu hal padamu?_ _Mengapa aku malah melepasmu begitu mudahnya?"_ kemudian kepalanya ia bawa tundu, bahunya bergetar. _"Aku yang menarikmu kembali, memohon-mohon untuk kau kembali, membangun kepercayaanmu untuk kemudian kuhancurkan berkeping-keping._ Kalau kukatakan aku tidak menginginkan ini, apa kau percaya? _Lebih tepatnya, kalau aku bilang aku_ _ **masih**_ _ **sangat**_ _ **mencintaimu**_ _, apa kau_ _ **percaya**_ _?"_

Taehyung diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Yang jelas hatinya bergetar tidak karuan. Emosinya campur aduk. Melihat Jimin menjadi selemah itu membuat Taehyung semakin kalap. Katakan saja ia lemah untuk kembali _jatuh_ , terlepas dari apakah yang Jimin katakan adalah benar atau palsu, Taehyung tetap saja terbuai. Entah itu karena akting Jimin yang sangat lihai atau memang hatinya yang hanya jatuh untuk pria itu. "Aku.. tidak tahu, aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak mau jatuh lagi."

"Sebelumnya aku memang diam," cepat Jimin menggenggam Taehyung, "Kali ini aku akan bersua. Bahkan kepada Mama dan Papa, kepada Jiyeon, bahwa aku menolak ini. Aku akan bilang bahwa aku sudah punya kau untuk hidupku. Aku akan bilang bahwa aku hanya mau kau sebagai hidup dan matiku. Kim Taehyung dan bukan Kim Jiyeon,"

"Kau gila?! Jangan!"

Jimin menarik kuat jemari Taehyung yang sempat empunya tarik, "Kenapa? Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Aku sudah bodoh untuk berdiam diri, sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku harus bergerak atau aku akan kalah dan mati. Ini medan perang dan kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan senjata, mereka akan benar-benar membunuhku. _Dan faktanya adalah, kau patut diperjuangkan. Aku akan memperjuangkan kau,_ _ **kita**_ _._ " Jimin berujar yakin, "Kali ini, sekali lagi, percayalah padaku."

"Kau akan jadi anak durhaka,"

"Menolak bukan berarti durhaka kepada Ibu, Taehyung,"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak... lagipula, Mama benar... Jiyeon lebih pantas untkmu. Dia cantik dan baik. Pintar memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, jauh berbanding terbalik denganku yang perusak. Aku hanya akan menghancurkan, percayalah, insting Mama itu sangat kuat. Beliau tidak akan memutuskan secara tiba-tiba," ia meneguk ludahnya berat, "Mama sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Percayalah padanya, itu yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti, Tae?"

"Jimin,"

"Berhenti, berhenti melukai dirimu lagi. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini, aku benar-benar menyesal. Sangat menyesal sampai kupikir aku pantas menjomblo seumur hidup. _Tapi jangan hukum aku dengan menjadikan dirimu tersiksa, Dear._ Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku hanya bisa jika itu denganmu. Hanya jika itu kamu, hanya jika itu Kim Taehyung. Kumohon, mengertilah," Jimin menunduk dan mendekatkan genggaman tangan mereka ke bibirnya yang bergetar untuk ia kecup lembut sekali sampai membuat Taehyung terenyuh, " _Jangan siksa aku lagi. Cukup sampai disini saja, kembali padaku dan percaya aku. Aku akan perjuangkan semuanya, aku akan melawan semuanya, bahkan perjodohan bodoh itu._ Apapun akan aku lakukan, untukmu. Bahkan jika Mama marah padaku, tidak apa-apa. _Asal kau mau dengar dan percaya, untuk kemudian_ _ **kau kembali padaku**_."

Lalu kemudian Taehyung termangu.

Jimin menangis. Panjang sekali, nyaris meraung-raung.

Ini pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama, ia melihat Jimin menangis sehebat itu. Bahkan sejak kecil, Jimin akan menahan tangisnya di depan Taehyung. Pemuda itu berkata, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Dan Jimin akan menjadi sosok yang kuat untuk Taehyung, makanya dia pantang menangis. Bahkan ketika kakinya patah dan batal ikut lomba menari yang didambanya, ia hanya tersenyum memeluk Taehyung yang menangis. Jimin tidak menangis.

Tetapi kali ini, dia _menangis_. Karena Taehyung.

Itu sungguh mengetuk hatinya untuk semakin tergerak. Ia terkejut dengan perubahan Jimin yang drastis karenanya. Taehyung bingung, mengapa pria seperti Jimin harus menjadi lemah hanya karena dirinya yang payah ini? Jimin yang kuat dan berwibawa, menjadi rapuh dan memohon seperti gelandangan hanya karena _cinta_. Apakah ini benar? Tidakkah Taehyung terlalu rendah untuk dijadikan tiang utama hidup Jimin? Untuk jadi seseorang yang dicintai Jimin? Apakah dia bahkan pantas mendapatkan perasaan tulus itu? Seharusnya Jimin bahagia dan bukan menangis seperti ini, karena dia, Jimin terlibat masalah yang pelik. Apalagi jika harus memberontak perjodohan keluarga... tidakkah Taehyung benar-benar _penghancur_ sejati?

 _Apa benar Taehyung pantas?_

"Kalau aku berkata, lakukan demi aku, apa kau bersedia?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Taehyung semakin gugup. "J-Jimin, aku.. aku.. entahlah,"

"Lakukan ini bersamaku, ayo terluka sama-sama. _Percaya padaku, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu erat._ Dan aku bersumpah tak akan pernah berani untuk melepasnya barang sedetik. _Aku bersumpah akan menjaga dan memperjuangkanmu sebagaimana mestinya, sebab kau pantas._ _Berhenti berpikir kau adalah perusak, kau adalah yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini."_ Jimin melarikan jemarinya mengelus kepala Taehyung, "Kumohon, percaya padaku lagi, Taehyung. _Kali ini, jadilah egois dan lawan semuanya._ _Jadilah egois untuk memiliki aku, seperti aku egois ingin memilikimu sendirian, selamanya."_

"Aku... tidak yakin,"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium Taehyung, "Kau harus yakin. Pasti bisa. _Kita pasti bisa._ Seseorang bilang padaku, jangan terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang belum kita lakukan, atau kita akan benar-benar kalah dalam imaji. Jadi, kita harus mengatakannya untuk tahu bagaimana reaksinya." Ia mengecup hidung Taehyung, "Lagipula, paling tidak, Mama pasti menaruh rasa suka padamu. Dia sering bicara ingin punya kamu sebagai anaknya, kalau kuwujudkan sebagai menantu, bukankah aku jadi anak baik, hm?"

Ah, Jimin. _Moodbooster_ paling handal di muka bumi.

* * *

"Rokok?"

" _Trims_ ," Jungkook mengambil sebatang rokok suguhan Sehun, membakarnya lambat untuk kemudian ia hirup dalam-dalam. Ia terbatuk keras, hingga Sehun terpingkal. Jungkook mendelik tidak suka dan membuang rokoknya kesal. "Berhenti tertawa. Tidak lucu."

Sehun mengusap sudut matanya, "Astaga. Kalau tidak bisa merokok, bilang saja, _babyboy_."

"Aku bukan bayi!"

"Nyatanya begitulah kau."

"Terserah," Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, "Aku sedang malas berdebat."

Helaan napas terdengar. Sehun melirik, masih menghisap rokoknya kuat. Ia tersenyum sendirian menatapi Jungkook yang nampak kacau. "Kenapa? Taehyung menolakmu lagi?" karena pertanyaan jahil itu, Jungkook menoleh kaget dan memberi tatapan mata tajam. Sehun tertawa lagi dengan reaksi lucu darinya. "Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, meski menjijikkan, tidak apa untuk berbagi masalah dengan teman, 'kan? Meski aku juga tidak yakin kita berteman, tetapi jika itu akan melegakanmu untuk bercerita, aku akan dengar semuanya." Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya dahsyat, "Kupikir, menyenangkan juga mendengar curhatan orang."

Agaknya meragukan, tapi Jungkook memang butuh teman cerita.

Tapi ini Oh Sehun. Buat apa cerita padanya? Setan brengsek ini tidak akan peduli.

"Aku menunggu,"

Masa bodoh lah. Didengar atau tidak, peduli amat. "Aku diusir."

"Taehyung?"

Jungkook mengangguk, pasrah. "Ini ulah Papaku. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan sampai akhirnya memutuskan agar aku tinggal bersamanya. Papa bilang dia akan menghidupi aku, bahkan siap memasukkan aku kuliah. Gila, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga, aku ingin pergi kuliah."

"Bukan itu intinya, sial!"

"Lalu? Papamu ingin tinggal bersama anaknya, salahnya dimana?"

"Hanya aku! Papa hanya memintaku, tetapi tidak untuk Taehyung. Yang artinya aku akan tinggal terpisah darinya dalam waktu yang lama," Jungkook mengusak rambutnya lagi. "Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Ini gila, mana bisa dia pakai alasan konyol untuk membuatku tinggal bersamanya? Hei, Sehun. Apa tidak aneh kalau Taehyung begitu dibenci Papa?"

Sehun berpikir, "Kau benar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Taehyung lagi, terlepas perasaannya padamu. Dia benar-benar sayang kau sebagai anak, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi Taehyung?"

"Yah, aku tidak tahu." Sehun membuang putung rokoknya, sudah habis. "Pasti ada hal yang pernah terjadi, yang membekas dihatinya sampai Papamu tidak ingin melihat Taehyung lagi dan terkesan membuangnya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku yakin, _kalau dia masih sayang Taehyung_." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangan, "Kau mungkin tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku tapi itu sudah pasti, orang seperti Taehyung, tidak mudah dibenci orang. Apalagi jika itu orangtuanya sendiri. Apalagi kalau Papamu orang berhati lembut,"

Jungkook termangu, dalam hati mengiyakan.

"Lalu mengapa, ya?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin ada luka masa lalu diantara mereka."

"Tapi, seharusnya Taehyung yang terluka," Jungkook menghela, "Kenapa jadi orang tua yang memendam luka dan masih kekanakan untuk menyimpan sakit?"

" _Hati orang, tidak ada yang pernah tahu."_

"Kau belajar darimana?"

Sehun terkekeh ringan, "Keren, ya?"

"Bodo."

* * *

Mobil Jimin berhenti tepat di rumah Taehyung.

"Sampai," Jimin berujar dengan senyuman lembut, memandang Taehyung sayang dan menggenggam jemari kekasihnya erat. Sesekali ia mengusaknya jahil, membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum kecil. Jimin asyik memandanginya tanpa henti, hingga Taehyung merona dan kepanasan. Siapa yang tidak gugup ditatap oleh Park Jimin seintens itu? Hati lemah milik Taehyung sudah jauh meleleh. "Yakin tidak mau kerja di kafeku lagi?"

"Biarkan aku mandiri, Jimin."

Taehyung merengek dan itu bahaya bagi Jimin. "Oke, oke. Jangan pasang wajah menggemaskan itu lagi, _okay_? Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja disana sampai kapan pun, dan kau juga harus ingat kalau tempat untukmu selalu terbuka dua puluh empat jam." Ia nyengir melihat Taehyung mengangguk lucu dan rambutnya bergerak halus, "Asal jangan seperti tadi."

"Tadi? Apanya?"

"Pria yang memberikanmu kue dan mencium pipimu,"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Aku sudah memandangimu satu jam sebelum pria itu datang."

Salahkah Taehyung untuk merasa bahagia? Entah karena Jimin yang masih sangat peduli padanya untuk memerhatikan dia dari jauh atau karena sikap cemburu yang diutarakannya secara implisit. Itu sangat menyenangkan mendengar Jimin berkata tidak suka ada pria lain yang menginginkannya, ia suka mengetahui Jimin bersikap posesif untuknya, ia suka jika Jimin begitu menjaganya untuk tetap menjadi miliknya. Itu membuat jantungnya berdebar halus. "Dia teman Kookie, dan kebetulan, wajahku ini memang memikat semua orang."

Lihat wajah kesal Jimin itu, _menyenangkan_ , bagi Taehyung.

"Belajar dari siapa kau, ha?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Sepertinya tidak seorang pun bisa tahan dengan wajah manisku. Meski canggung untuk berbicara, tetapi aku cukup terbuka dan ramah. Tidak salah, sih, kalau banyak orang menyukaiku. Aku pun mencintai diriku sendiri," Taehyung akan melanjutkan kalimat jahilnya tetapi Jimin buru-buru menariknya pada sebuah ciuman kasar yang panjang. Basah dan memabukkan, penuh emosi (yang dominasi adalah marah) melalui ciuman itu. Taehyung hampir kepayahan menyeimbangkan ritmenya, sebab Jimin tidak hanya menciumnya tetapi juga mengukung tubuhnya dan mencengkeram tengkuk dan kepalanya erat. Berkali-kali menyesap bibir bawahnya sangat kencang, hingga suara kecipaknya memantul-mantul di dalam mobil. Kali ini ia menciumnya sangat dalam dan berantakan, membuat Taehyung makin kepanasan dan _merengek_. Batasnya terlalu tipis antara ingin menghirup udara atau ciuman yang lebih intens dan membara lagi. Rasanya menyenangkan _disiksa_ seperti ini, nyaris membuat Taehyung tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk meminta lebih dari apa yang tengah didapatnya.

Namun, kemudian Jimin melepasnya setelah menyapu langit-langit mulut Taehyung.

"Masih berani bicara begitu, hm?"

"A-Apaan, sih?"

Jimin menyeringai, "Ucapanmu itu sialan benar. Beraninya kau menjadikannya alasan? Wajah manismu itu hanya milikku! Jangan sekalipun berani membaginya dengan siapapun, apalagi pada pria jangkung jelek tadi, tidak boleh!" ia menangkup wajah Taehyung untuk ia cium, " _Semua ini milikku, setiap senti adalah punyaku, Kim Taehyung mutlak milik Park Jimin!_ Jadi jangan pernah beralasan dengan kemanisanmu dan berkata seperti tadi, kau belajar menggoda dari siapa, hah? Tetaplah jadi Taetae yang malu-malu, ugh, jangan tatap aku begitu! Mau kucium, hah?!"

"Memang itu yang kumau, kok bisa tahu?"

"Wah, sial, Taehyung." Jimin mengeratkan giginya, "Sejak kapan kau bisa menggoda?"

"Sejak punya pacar Park Jimin?"

.

.

.

Setelah perkelahian panjang, Jimin pulang. Menyisakan Taehyung yang meragu di depan pintu. Ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya mudah untuk masuk dan tidur, tetapi kali ini tidak akan semudah itu. Kiranya lima belas menit ia berdiri tidak jelas di depan pintu tanpa niatan membukanya dan masuk. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah harus masuk, atau justru kabur? Namun pula, kalau kabur, harus kabur kemana? Dia tidak punya tujuan. Kembali ke rumah pun cukup berat untuknya.

Perjanjian tidur tiga hari.

Hal itu yang membuatnya panas dingin. Jungkook pasti sudah menunggunya di dalam, dengan wajah garang, siap menerkamnya seperti singa kelaparan. Mulai dari malam ini, perjanjian itu dimulai. Dimana Jungkook akan menidurinya sesuka hati selama tiga hari untuk kemudian dia pergi tinggal bersama Namjoon. Sungguh pun Taehyung tidak menginginkan ini, tetapi dia adalah si lemah yang tak mampu menolak apalagi membantah, terlebih itu dari Jungkook. Apa pun kalimat yang dikeluarkan adiknya, mampu mengetuk hatinya untuk bergerak. Ia tidak ingin _tidur_ dengan adiknya seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi jika itu artinya Jungkook rela pergi dan tinggal bersama Namjoon, tidak masalah. Pemikiran pendeknya berkata demikian, namun hatinya meragu tidak jelas. Apa ini sudah benar? Kenapa Taehyung malah mengiyakan?

 _Pecundang memang diciptakan untuk kalah._

 _Seekor cacing memang akan selamanya dibawah tanah._

 _Seperti sampah busuk, dia tidak mungkin diperlakukan spesial._

Maka begitulah daur kehidupan Taehyung, diciptakan untuk menerima derita.

"Aku pulang,"

Pelan sekali, hingga Taehyung berharap Jungkook tidak mendengar suaranya. Ia berjalan pelan dalam gelap, mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri, ketakutan. Dia tidak akan pernah siap untuk melakukan ini. Mulutnya bisa berkata iya tetapi dirinya benar-benar tidak mampu menerima kesakitan lagi. Hal kotor seperti ini seharusnya sudah berhenti mereka lakukan, tetapi kenapa ada saja hal yang menjadikan mereka _harus_ melakukannya? Taehyung nyaris menangis saat berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia benar-benar takut. " _H-Hyung_ pulang..."

"Terlambat."

Lampu menyala, membuat Taehyung terperanjat kaget.

Jungkook berdiri melipat tangannya di dada, memasang wajah kesalnya. Langkah besarnya menghentak menuju Taehyung yang gemetaran. "Kenapa baru pulang?"

"A-Aku.. itu –"

"Jadwalmu hanya sampai jam sepuluh, ini sudah hampir pukul dua belas!"

"Y-Ya, t-tadi ada pelanggan," Taehyung mengulum bibir, "I-Itu, dia, minta.. euh.."

"Bohong."

Taehyung terdiam, menunduk. Jungkook mendengus, "Kau berbohong padaku. Aku juga punya mata dan telinga, cukup jelas untuk dapat melihatmu berciuman dengan Jimin di mobil." Ia menggeram ketika mendapati reaksi terkejut dari Taehyung, "Jadi kalian sudah kembali? Tch, bikin aku tambah kesal saja. Kau sudah janji padaku untuk melupakannya, kenapa pacaran lagi dengannya? Dia sudah menyakitimu, _hyung_! Kenapa kau memberinya kesempatan lagi?! Dia akan kembali melukaimu seperti yang sudah-sudah! Jangan percaya si brengsek itu."

"Jangan sebut dia brengsek, Jungkook."

"Sekarang kau bahkan membela dia," Jungkook mendegus, "Kau sudah janji akan tidur denganku sebelum aku pergi! Kalau kau berstatus pacaran dengannya, mana bisa aku menyentuhmu? Kau pikir aku suka menyentuh milik orang lain? Terlepas dari itu, kenapa harus Jimin? Sadarlah, dia sudah membuangmu untuk seorang wanita! Dia akan menikah dan hidup bahagia tanpamu, kenapa kau masih berani untuk egois bersamanya? Jimin hanya pembual manis, dia akan melepasmu seperti waktu itu dan berjalan dengan wanita itu! Orang seperti dia tidak akan bisa melawan perjodohan itu, kalian tidak akan bisa bersama! Sadarlah, _hyung_!"

Taehyung masih diam, membiarkan tubuhnya diguncang oleh Jungkook. "K-Kami tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba, 'kan?" ia berusaha tersenyum, "Aku memang bodoh untuk percaya padanya lagi. _Memberikan kesempatan pada orang yang telah melukaiku adalah tindakan konyol._ Tetapi aku tidak bisa diam lagi, terlepas apakah dia akan meninggalkan aku suatu saat nanti, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku membutuhkan dia, sama seperti dia begitu. _Kau tidak mengerti, tetapi aku percaya dia adalah Jimin yang sama yang mencintai aku, bukan wanita itu atau siapa pun yang lain."_

"Kau bodoh, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Jungkook baru akan membalas sebelum Taehyung mengecup bibirnya. _"Cepat lakukan, dan pergi dari sini._ Tidak apa jika aku sudah jadi pacar orang, kesampingkan dulu status itu. _Lakukan saja sebagaimana kau melakukannya padaku, kemudian pergi."_ Taehyung meneteskan airmatanya perlahan, dadanya sakit. " _Kumohon, lakukan saja dan pergi, Jungkook. Aku memenuhi janjiku, maka kau harus memenuhi janjimu juga untuk segera pergi ketika telah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau_. Pergi dan tinggal bersama Papa. Putus hubunganmu denganku, dan jadilah sukses. Bahagialah dengan keluargamu dan buat mereka bangga, buat _hyung_ bangga. Aku yakin, Kookie bisa melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu, dik."

Rasanya menyesakkan. Jungkook meneguk ludahnya berat.

Disaat seperti ini, Taehyung benar-benar menantangnya.

Apakah Taehyung benar-benar ingin dirinya pergi? Mengapa?

Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata Jungkook. "Kau akan menyesali ini, Kak."

"Tidak, aku yakin dengan keputusanku."

Malam itu, mereka bercinta lagi.

Hari pertama, selesai.

* * *

Hari kedua, masih sama.

Taehyung menangis lebih keras. Jungkook memberinya luka dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara hingga tubuhnya benar-benar dibuat mati rasa. Masih ada sisa dari malam pertama itu, yang mana membuatnya sangat kesakitan. Bahkan ia masih ingat, malam itu ia berdarah saking parahnya Jungkook memainkan tubuhnya. Ia menangis, selain karena sakit, juga karena Jungkook memarahinya macam-macam. Berkata padanya untuk segera melepas Jimin sebelum ia merasa lebih sakit lagi. Namun, ia menjawab _tidak_ _akan_. Dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin kalap, hingga Taehyung terhentak dahsyat sampai lupa dunia.

"Jawab telponnya, _hyung_."

Sial, bagaimana caranya. "J-Jungkook –hhhh"

"Cepat, jawab!" tangan panjang Jungkook meraih ponsel Taehyung yang berdering sejak tadi. Bukannya apa, suaranya sangat mengganggu konsentrasi. Lagipula, melihat siapa yang menelpon, Jungkook jadi menyeringai senang. Jahil sedikit tidak masalah, kan. Ia menjawab panggilan itu, untuk kemudian ia letakkan ponselnya di sebelah kepala Taehyung, "Ayo, bicara. "

["Taehyung?"]

Tubuhnya maju mundur, sial. "J-Jimin..."

["Lama sekali menjawab telponku, kau sedang apa?"]

"A-Aku –hhh," Taehyung menggigit bibir. Tentu saja ia harus menahan desahnya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Jimin lagi namun di satu sisi ia tidak bisa melepas Jungkook. Ini sungguh dilema ketika ia ingin sekali menjaga perasaan Jimin namun tidak mampu menolak adiknya, bahkan untuk hal kotor seperti ini. Dia tidak menerimanya, ini hanya reflek tubuhnya saja, ketika ia mendesah dengan memanggil-manggil Jungkook. Tetapi bagaimana caranya Taehyung menjawab telpon jika bicara normal saja tidak bisa? Tubuhnya dihentak bukan main sampai pandangannya kabur, pikirannya hampir meletup ke awang-awang, tetapi dia harus tersadar supaya Jimin tidak datang ke rumahnya seperti waktu itu.

Supaya Jimin tidak pergi darinya, karena tahu Taehyung masih sebrengsek dulu untuk terus tidur dengan adiknya. Biar saja dia egois.

["Kau baru bangun tidur, ya?"]

Ah, bagus, Jimin. "Y-Yah.. Begitula –hhh,"

["Kau terdengar sakit, Tae. Butuh sesuatu?"]

"Tidak perlu –" mata Taehyung terbalik dan suaranya tercekat ketika Jungkook memasukkan miliknya terlalu dalam hingga rasanya benar-benar tidak karuan. Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi Kakaknya yang lucu namun kotor. Indah sekali. "Lanjutkan, _hyung_ sayang," bisiknya mengejek Taehyung yang masih mengambil napas selepas orgasme. Ia mendekat dan menciumnya sebentar, dalam dan menggunakan lidahnya. "Aku butuh tidur, Jimin."

["Begitu?"] suara Jimin terdengar tak yakin. ["Aku bisa kesana membawa buah dan beberapa obat, Sayang. Jangan sungkan padaku, ayolah, hanya satu kata dan aku akan terbang kesana."]

Jimin tertawa, dan Taehyung menangis.

Polos sekali. Pacarnya terlalu lembut dan tulus, membuat Taehyung sesak saja. Bagaimana dia bisa tertawa disaat suaranya saja bisa terdengar mencurigakan? Apakah Jimin memang tidak peka? Atau dia memang terlalu murni untuk menaruh kepercayaan untuknya. Ini sangat berat, Taehyung semakin jatuh pada Jimin. Tetapi juga ia tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi.

Taehyung menggigit bibir, "Besok saja –hhh,"

["Ah, baiklah, Sweets. Aku mengerti."]

 _Maaf, Jimin._

* * *

Sehun melirik Jungkook yang melamun.

Ia menyeringai, "Kenapa lagi dengan Taehyung?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur," Jungkook mendengus, "Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Sepertinya kalian sedang dalam masalah, ya?" Sehun mengunyah _burito_ di tangannya, dia kelaparan karena belum makan seharian. Ia masih menanti Jungkook menjawab pertanyaannya, sebenarnya pria itu bukannya tidak mau bicara, dia sangat pemalu. Itu lucu untuk Sehun, dan lagipula mendengarkannya curhat itu menyenangkan. "Otakmu yang penuh pikiran itu bahaya untuk kinerjamu, bahaya untuk pemasukanku, tahu." Ia meminum air sejenak, "Aku tidak mau ikut campur apapun, hanya saja, jangan sampai kau mengecewakan pelanggan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Atau aku akan menurunkan kelasmu,"

Jungkook berdecak, "Iya, aku tahu, _sajangnim_." Ia mencibir sedikit.

Oh Sehun itu menyebalkan, tetapi Jungkook tidak paham mengapa dia terlibat terlalu jauh dengannya, seperti mereka adalah teman. "Ingat kalau aku akan pergi darinya?" ia menundukkan kepala setelah Sehun mengangguk ringan. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat, kepalanya pusing untuk dipakai berpikir. "Aku membuat perjanjian dengannya,"

"Dan itu adalah...?"

"Aku menidurinya tiga hari," ia menghela lagi, "Untuk kemudian aku pergi."

Sehun mengernyit, "Kupikir kau tidak mau pergi?"

"Pada awalnya," Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Aroma alkohol tercium sangat kuat di ruangan. Manis dan membuatnya pusing. Pertanyaan Sehun mengetuknya, benar, dia sangat tidak mau pergi. Terlepas dari kesalahannya dulu untuk menyia-nyiakan Taehyung. Saat ini ia memiliki perasaan _lebih_ untuk Kakaknya. Perasaan bersalah juga jadi alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Meski sudah menidurinya berkali-kali seperti bejat, ia tetap merasa bersalah padanya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang Taehyung minta sebagai permohonan maaf tetapi lagi-lagi, Jungkook melukainya. "Dia berteriak padaku, baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu serius dan tegas padaku. Dia benar-benar ingin aku pergi, dengan sejuta alasan konyolnya. Aku memang tidak mau pergi, tetapi aku masih ingat betul gema teriak dan tangisnya memohon aku pergi darinya, meski aku tahu itu juga menyakiti dia." Jungkook mengusak rambutnya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan."

"Lalu kau melakukannya?"

Jungkook meliriknya, "Menidurinya? Tentu saja. Ini hari terakhirku,"

"Kenapa kalian membuat perjanjian itu?"

" _Aku mencintainya_ ," Jungkook memejamkan mata. "Kukira, dengan aku merusaknya dia akan sadar bahwa perasaanku ini bukan main-main. Bukan sebagaimana dia selalu pikir bahwa aku hanya merindukan kasih sayang Kakak. Kupikir dia akan mengerti bahwa dia butuh aku, sebagaimana aku begitu padanya," kepalanya berdenyut, "Aku berharap dia akan menarik kata-katanya dan mengukungku, melarangku pergi, dan kami akan hidup bersama. Aku pikir akan seperti itu yang terjadi, tapi –"

Kemudian hening. Sehun mengunyah dengan lambat.

"Maaf, _man_. Aku tidak bisa merasakan empati,"

Jungkook mendengus, "Aku tahu kau brengsek."

"Jadi, bagaimana dia saat berada di bawah?" Sehun menyeringai ketika Jungkook membuka mata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau sudah sering menidurinya, aku ingin tahu apa dia hebat di ranjang?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Kupikir, dengan tubuh kurusnya dia akan sangat menyenangkan untuk dimainkan. Suaranya memang berat, tapi bukankah jika dibuat serak akan terdengar indah?"

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, "Tutup mulutmu, bajingan!"

"Hei, aku tertarik padanya." Sehun menyeringai, "Boleh aku cicipi sedikit?"

"Tutup mulut sebelum kupotong lidahmu!"

"Aduh, santai, bro." Sehun tertawa ringan, "Dengar, aku punya penawaran menarik. Begini, kau berpikir dengan menyiksanya, kau bisa membuat Taehyung lemah dan butuh seseorang yang melindunginya dan itu kau, benar?" ia menambahkan dengan nada tenang, "Otakmu boleh juga, cerdas tapi tidak cukup licik. Maksudku adalah, mari bekerjasama untuk satu kesepakatan."

Ini tidak terdengar bagus, "Apapun itu, tidak akan."

"Oh ya? Ini bagus loh, simbiosis mutualisme. Dengar dulu, bro. Ayo kita tiduri Taehyung bersama. Sudah jelas siksaannya akan lebih, bukan? Dengan tekanan seperti itu, jelas Kakakmu akan jadi lemah dan luluh. Dia akan memintamu untuk menjaganya dan melarangmu pergi, persis seperti apa yang kau bayangkan," dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, "Dan lagipula, aku memang penasaran bagaimana rasanya Taehyung; apakah manis seperti wajahnya?"

Jungkook melayangkan satu tinju, "Bajingan! Jangan harap!"

Kemudian dia bangkit dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Menunggu seseorang yang telah memesannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa meremehkan, meski sudut bibirnya sangat perih. Pukulan Jungkook tidak main-main rupanya. Lucu sekali. Ia masih tertawa.

"Kau pikir ada yang bisa menghentikanku?"

Sehun meraih ponsel Jungkook yang tertinggal di meja. Sehun menyeringai, "Kita lihat siapa yang kau panggil bajingan tadi, hah? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa kalau kau melarang? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Kelinci." Ia menjilat bibirnya lagi, "Nah, Kim Taehyung,"

"Jika aku tidak bisa meraihmu, aku bisa membuatmu datang padaku."

.

.

Taehyung turun dari bus kota. Kemudian memandangi ponselnya sekali lagi, memastikan. Beberapa menit lalu Jungkook mengiriminya pesan, meminta tolong membawakan barangnya yang tertinggal ke tempat kerja. Ia senang bukan main, akhirnya Jungkook terbuka akan dimana ia bekerja. Ia senang Jungkook akhirnya percaya untuk mengatakannya. Meski ia tidak tahu kenapa adiknya memintanya membawakan _tteokbokki_. Apakah dia begitu kelaparan? Apa bosnya tidak memberi dia makan? Kalau begitu dia harus sering membawakannya bekal.

Butuh sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan kaki dari halte. Tempatnya agak ke dalam, membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya tempat kerja macam apa yang blusukan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, dia harus segera sampai karena tteokbokkinya hampir dingin. Jungkook bisa saja marah karena ini, maka dia sedikit mempercepat jalannya.

"Apa... Apa-apaan ini?"

 _[Wings Club]_

Mengapa ia tiba disini?

Gedung tinggi bertabur lampur kelap-kelip ini jelas sekali adalah klub malam. Kenapa Taehyung berdiri di depan sini? Mengapa alamatnya sama dengan yang Jungkook kirim? Taehyung masih memindai, apa mungkin dia salah lihat? Dinginnya malam mungkin membuat pikiran dan matanya kacau. Tetapi berapa kali pun ia mengusap mata, tempat itu tak berubah. Masih sebuah klub malam yang nampak berkelas, elegan, dan _kotor_.

"Omong-kosong apa ini?"

Tubuhnya bergetar, meski langkahnya maju. "P-Permisi, saya Kim Taehyung, ingin b-bertemu dengan Kim Jungkook adik saya... A-Apa benar dia bekerja d-disini?"

Ada seorang penjaga di depan pintu, Taehyung bertanya dengan sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya. Berharap pria tegap itu menjawab, _Jungkook tidak bekerja disini_ , atau sesuatu yang melegakan. Barangkali dia memang salah membaca alamat, atau Jungkook salah ketik? Ya, masih ada kemungkinan itu, benar. Tetapi jantungnya malah berdentum-dentum ketika penjaga itu menelisiknya dari atas ke bawah kemudian tersenyum, "Ah, jadi Anda Kim Taehyung. Tuan Muda Oh Sehun sudah menunggu,"

"T-Tunggu," ia meronta saat penjaga menarik lengannya, "Saya tidak mencari Sehun,"

Lengannya ditarik lebih kencang. Tatapan mata penjaga itu menajam, "Lebih baik Anda jangan meronta atau saya harus memakai kekerasan. Karena perintah Tuan Muda Oh Sehun adalah mutlak bagi kami, jadi mohon tenang dan jangan berteriak."

Taehyung bungkam. _Jebakan apa lagi ini?_

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada? Tadi disini,"

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya, ia baru ingat ponselnya tertinggal. Setelah bekerja dan membersihkan diri, ia bergegas ke meja tempatnya terakhir singgah. Mejanya sudah bersih, ponselnya lenyap. Meski ini tempat buruk, Jungkook cukup yakin tidak ada yang berani mencuri di sini. Sebab tempat ini masih teritorial Oh Sehun jadi, yang paling memungkinkan adalah staff kebersihan yang menemukannya. Atau yang lebih buruk, si brengsek itu yang iseng membawanya. Meski dia tidak suka berbuat jahil yang kekanakan tetapi perasaannya tidak enak.

"Jungkook-ssi,"

"Oh, Yongguk _hyung_ ," itu seorang bartender. Sedang mengelap gelas kaca yang berdebu. Ia tersenyum simpul saat Jungkook duduk di meja bar. Wajahnya lesu dan nampak lucu, maklum, Yongguk sudah hampir tiga puluh dua. Jadi ketika ia bertemu dengan orang seusia Jungkook, tidak ada kata lain selain lucu dan menggemaskan dalam benaknya. Ah, dia merasa seperti memiliki anak padahal menikah saja belum. "Shift malam ya?"

Yongguk tertawa, "Memangnya ada klub malam membuka shift pagi?"

"Oh, iya..."

Atas kepolosan (atau kebodohan itu) Yongguk menggeleng, "Kau nampak lesu. Apa pelangganmu tidak sepanas biasanya? Kau selalu keluar dengan wajah sumringah setelah bekerja karena katamu mereka panas, apa yang kali ini tidak memuaskanmu?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya kehilangan ponselku."

"Oh, astaga." Yongguk meletakkan gelas dalam genggamannya dan berlari ke dalam, membuat Jungkook ikut kaget dan memerhatikan. Kemudian Yongguk kembali dengan senyum hangatnya sembari berkata, "Tuan Sehun menitipkan ini. Aku hampir lupa, kalau saja kau tidak bilang tadi, Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook menerima ponsel yang diberikan Yongguk, "Kenapa bisa ada padanya?"

"Kulihat kalian tadi mengobrol?"

"Ah, ya, benar juga." Tapi rasanya aneh, "Lalu mengapa harus dititipkan padamu?"

Yongguk menggeleng, "Entahlah. Mungkin Tuan Sehun sedang bermain? Coba cek ponselmu, barangkali ada yang hilang atau –" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti sekaligus penasaran. Dia bertanya dengan ragu, "Atau apa?"

"Atau ia benar-benar mengajakmu _bermain_ ,"

Maka dengan cepat Jungkook memeriksa ponselnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak, entah apa lagi yang si brengsek itu rencanakan untuk mengacau. Yang jelas, Sehun tidak akan pernah main-main dengan apa yang sudah ia mulai. Ia bukannya takut pada Sehun, apa yang ia lakukan dan siapa targetnya adalah yang membuatnya penasaran dalam takut. Apalagi setelah mendengar sendiri si brengsek itu mengincar Kakaknya, hatinya makin ketar-ketir.

"Bangsat! Sehun brengsek!"

Yongguk terkejut ketika Jungkook berteriak dan lari, "Hei! Mau kemana?!"

 _ **[**_ _Taetae hyung, tolong bawakan aku tteokbokki pedas, hehe_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Oh, bawakan ke tempat kerjaku ya! Akan kukirim alamatnya_ _ **]**_

 _-location sent-_

.

.

Lantas saja Jungkook berkeliling mencari si brengsek itu.

"Bajingan kotor!"

Hatinya makin tak tenang, Taehyung dalam bahaya. Taehyung dalam bahaya. Taehyung dalam bahaya. Ini tidak bagus. Sehun dan Taehyung; dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang si brengsek lakukan pada Kakaknya. Sumpah mati Jungkook akan menghajarnya jika ketemu. Masalahnya dia kehabisan akal harus melangkah kemana. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum tidak karuan.

 _ **[**_ _"Kita tiduri saja Taehyung bersama."_ _ **]**_

Sial! Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya sampai ia merasa pusing. Membuatnya semakin takut Taehyung akan dipermainkan Sehun. Jelas Sehun akan berbuat apa yang dia mau dengan Taehyung apalagi tanpa Jungkook, ia akan lebih bebas. Brengsek! Sekarang Jungkook harus kemana untuk menemukannya? Ia harus membawa Taehyung keluar dari sini.

Saat naik ke lantai tiga, ia melihat dua penjaga di depan kamar bermotif mawar hitam. Jungkook mengeritkan giginya, pasti Sehun ada di sana. Tidak salah lagi. Dadanya membara penuh amarah dan melangkah menghentak, nyaris berlari dan melayangkan tinju pada penjaga itu. Pukulannya kuat sampai orang itu jatuh. Jungkook sudah siap memukul tetapi ia heran mengapa orang-orang itu tidak membalas pukulannya, bahkan tidak menghalang tubuhnya seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Satu penjaga yang tegap membalik badannya dan memberi kunci dengan gantungan mawar.

"Apa ini?"

"Tuan Sehun menunggu Anda."

Kemudian keduanya pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang termangu bingung. Apa maksudnya? Sehun tidak menjauhkannya dari Taehyung? Ini benar-benar aneh. Mengapa dia tidak menghalanginya masuk kemari dan justru menyuruhnya masuk dengan memberikan kunci ruangan? Sehun ini brengsek yang sok misterius, tetapi dia bukanlah prioritas. Ia harus membawa Taehyung keluar dengan cepat sebelum semuanya –

 _Terlambat_.

"J-Jungkook –hhh,"

Matanya membelalak lebar. Otaknya kosong melompong dan dadanya bergemuruh oleh amarah. Sehun sudah berani bercinta dengan Taehyung. Sialan. Jungkook terlambat datang, Kakaknya sudah telanjang bulat dan disiksa habis-habisan. Sialan. Bahkan Sehun sudah memasukkan miliknya, bangsat! Dari aromanya saja, Jungkook sudah bisa mengira ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Bisa bayangkan, sudah berapa kali Taehyung orgasme? Bajingan!

Beraninya Sehun membuat Taehyung menungging seperti itu?!

"Sehun... brengsek kau!"

Jungkook hampir melaju sebelum Sehun mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk diperlihatkan, ia lebarkan kaki Taehyung hingga penis Taehyung yang mengacung merah nampak sangat jelas. Juga memperlihatkan bagaimana miliknya sendiri keluar masuk dengan cepat, membuat Taehyung mendesah kurang ajar tetapi juga merontah ingin lepas. Wajahnya basah bercampur keringat dan air mata. Ini pandangan yang buruk untuk Jungkook.

Yang juga membuatnya _panas_ dan _tegang_.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Kelinci?"

Ia melihat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "J-Jangan, Jungkook –t-tolong..."

"Pantas kau menyukainya," Sehun menyambar leher jenjang Taehyung, "Dia manis sekali sampai aku bisa diabetes karena candu. Ah, kenapa tidak pernah cerita dia bisa sehebat ini dalam memuaskan penis, hah? Sebentar," ia memasukkan miliknya lagi lebih dalam, Taehyung menjerit dan memohon ampun untuk berhenti sementara dia terkekeh, "Wah, manisnya. Berkata untuk berhenti tetapi masih memijat penisku."

"T-Tidak –hhh, j-jangan l-laghh,"

Sehun menyeringai, "Ayo, Jungkook. Tunggu apa lagi?"

Sialan. Kenapa dia harus terangsang disaat seperti ini? Jungkook berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya tetapi tidak bisa. Dia harus apa? ia ingin membawa Taehyung pergi tetapi ia sudah sangat terlambat. Dan pemandangan erotis ini benar-benar membuatnya terbakar. Ia marah karena Sehun menyentuh Kakaknya tetapi juga ia baru tahu kalau Taehyung bisa tampak begitu menggiurkan dengan keadaan diperkosa. Suaranya benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya, serak dan desahnya makin membuatnya keringat dingin.

Apa ini yang Sehun rencanakan?

"J-Jungkook –hhh,"

Kenapa itu terdengar memanggil?

"Dia masih ketat, lho." Sehun melebarkan kaki Taehyung lagi, "Cukup untuk kita berdua, dan kurasa dia masih bisa _meledak_. Bukan begitu, Taehyung?"

"T-Tidak, jangan,"

Bangsat. Makin erotis saja yang dia lihat. Jemarinya gemetaran dan napasnya makin sesak, dadanya meletup-letup ingin berlari dan menerjangnya tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Sehun terkekeh lagi, "Memang kau rela Kakakmu hanya dipakai olehku malam ini?"

"Berhenti bicara, brengsek."

"Ini malam ketigamu, kan?" ia tersenyum miring, "Sekalian saja buat memori tak terlupa."

Sialan betul Sehun berkata. Pikirannya sudah kalang kabut, tidak bisa ia jernihkan lagi bagaimana pun caranya. Suara Taehyung yang mendayu benar-benar menggerus otaknya. Dan lagi, pemandangan tubuh kurus Taehyung yang terhentak dan lengket oleh sperma benar-benar membuatnya lapar. Sial, apa ini benar? Apa benar jika Jungkook sudah melangkah mendekat? Apakah saat ia maju dan mencium Taehyung adalah benar? Saat ia juga membuka baju dan celana, apa ini benar? Taehyung mendesah keras, sedikit meracau, membuatnya hilang akal.

"Jungkook,"

Ia menggigit bibir, "Iya Sayang, aku datang."

Dan saat Taehyung mendesah lebih keras ketika Jungkook memasukkan miliknya, dengan milik Sehun yang masih menancap disana, kemudian memainkan tubuh Taehyung lebih kasar lagi, semacam ketagihan mendengar suara desahnya. Atau karena terlalu nikmat tubuhnya.

Apa ini sudah benar?

Malam ketiga yang panas, baru dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

..

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _.._

 _Welcome back!_

 _Akhirnya saya kembali. Pertama, emang sih telat, tapi selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Hahahaha sengaja ini saya post jam segini karena kalo siang takut pada batal baca adegan bawah lmao. Dan oh, bentar lagi lebaran kan yah. Mohon maaf lahir batin guys._

 _Maapin juga kalo selama proyek My Mama ini ada banyak kesalahan yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian, apalagi yang sampe bapereu in real life gegara ff ini._

 _Dan hmmmm hayoloh kenapa jadi gini yah alurnya? Wkwkwk._

 _Semua sudah saya rancang sedemikian rupa. Mohon maaf kalo lagi-lagi ngajak kalian main roller coaster dan mengombang-ambingkan kalian dengan alur saya yang (kata orang) unpredictable. Selamat menikmati sajian makan malamnya gengs!_

 _ **[**_ _sugantea_ _ **]**_


	16. Chapter 16

Menembus malam yang dingin, bersama gelap yang berpendar. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin jadi satu tanda ketakutan yang tak jua reda, terus bertalu-talu. Jimin berlari kencang begitu mendapat pesan ketika ia kebetulan terbangun untuk buang air kecil. Kalau saja bukan Taehyung, dia tidak akan se-khawatir ini. Dia tidak akan sefrustasi ini. Pikirannya kalang kabut menerka-nerka, kenapa gerangan Taehyung memintanya datang.

 _[Jimin, aku menunggu di taman]_

Kalau saja dia tidak membacanya, apa yang akan terjadi? Masih dini hari, pukul dua pagi dan masih gelap. Kantuknya hilang seketika, tergantikan oleh bayang-bayang Taehyung meringkuk sendirian di taman yang dingin. Menangis sendirian. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkannya lebih jauh sebab rasanya sangat menyesakkan. "Kim Taehyung!"

Pemuda itu mendongak. Tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo pulang,"

Taehyung masih tersenyum dan menarik lengan keringatan Jimin, menariknya duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Meski bingung, Jimin diam saja dan menurut. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang menghela napas dan memainkan ayunannya perlahan. "Kamu kenapa, sih, Tae? Ini masih pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa," ia tertawa ringan, "Kalau tidak mau main, dorong aku. Cepat,"

Membingungkan, tetapi Jimin bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Taehyung. Menariknya sedikit untuk kemudian ia dorong hingga ayunannya bergerak. Ayunannya berderit ngilu, suara besi yang karatan dan mencekam karena disini sepi sekali. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Taehyung lakukan saat ini tetapi Jimin tidak bisa memaksanya bicara. Sedikit banyak ia tahu, pemudanya punya sesuatu yang ia pendam. Jadi, ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggunya bicara. Taehyung akan melakukan apapun untuk mengelak, dan tidak ada yang bisa menggugat itu. "Sayang, meski aku bodoh... aku tahu kau sedang sedih. Jadi ayo pulang,"

"Ah, tidak seru." Taehyung turun dan menarik Jimin ke mangkok putar. Meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya menatap Taehyung naik dan memutarnya pelan-pelan, hingga akhirnya ia meminta Jimin untuk memutarnya.

Jimin tidak mengerti. "Jangan begini, Tae. Angin malam tidak bagus untukmu,"

"Ini kan sudah pagi," Taehyung turun setelah Jimin berhenti memutarnya, menarik Jimin untuk main perosotan yang besar. Warnanya merah dan kuning, menyala di tengah malam yang gelap dan nampak menyenangkan di mata Taehyung. "Kamu naik duluan, setelah itu aku."

"Taehyung,"

"Iiih, ayo cepet!"

Ya, rengekan Taehyung memang mujarab. Jimin mengalah lagi, tapi ia bersumpah setelah ini akan benar-benar menggendong _Si_ _manis_ nya pulang tidak peduli kalau ia berontak. Dia sebal Taehyung main kode-kodean padahal dirinya itu bodoh. Taehyung yang diam dan bermain peran itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Jimin menaiki tangga kemudian menghela dan membawa tubuhnya meluncur kencang. Ia menghela sebentar ketika sudah terduduk. Hampir saja berdiri sebelum Taehyung menubruknya dari belakang. Memerangkap tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat sekali. Jimin terkejut, tidak menyangka Taehyung akan melakukannya.

Ia bersumpah mendengar Taehyung _menangis_.

Jemarinya meremas lembut jari-jari dingin Taehyung yang berada di perutnya. Bahunya basah dan geli. Airmata dan napas panas Taehyung bercampur disana, suara lirih Taehyung membuatnya semakin sakit. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar karena Taehyung pun begitu. Namun, Jimin malah diam saja. Awalnya ia memanggil-manggil Taehyung dan berkata untuk tidak bercanda tetapi Taehyung malah makin erat memeluknya dan menangis. Awal dari rasa takut Jimin untuk menginterupsi tangisan itu. Ia tidak tega dan memilih membiarkan Taehyung meluapkan emosinya.

Tetapi, kenapa?

 _Kenapa Taehyung menangis?_

Apa masih ada yang berani melukainya?

Siapa? Siapa _brengsek_ yang membuatnya menangis?

Airmata Taehyung itu berharga. Maka, Jimin bersumpah akan membalasnya.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _Park Jimin_

 _.._

 _ **[**_ _Vkook dan KookV as brothership_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _Please, tell me._

* * *

"Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!"

"Hhh –Haaah! Jungkook –!" Taehyung terbangun dengan keringat dingin, jantung berdebar-debar, napas sesak, matanya melotot menemukan Jimin yang menatapnya khawatir kemudian menariknya dalam satu dekapan hangat. Taehyung bernapas dalam-dalam dan pendek, berusaha rileks dengan usapan lembut dari tangan Jimin di punggungnya. "Maaf, Jimin. Aku membuatmu kaget, ya?"

Jimin mengecup pelipis Taehyung, "Tidak apa. Kau mimpi buruk?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Kau... kangen Jungkook, ya?" Jimin mengulum bibirnya kemudian. Agak gatal dan menyesal telah mengatakannya tetapi ia tidak tega dengan keadaan Taehyung. Setiap malam berperang dengan mimpi buruk, dihantui rasa rindu, dan tenggelam dalam ketakutan. Jimin menjadi lemah karenanya, ia tidak tega meninggalkan Taehyung jika keadaannya seperti ini.

Malam itu ia tahu. Ketika ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung menangis, akhirnya ia tahu mengapa. Alasan airmata Taehyung turun begitu deras, juga yang jadi alasan Taehyung tidak hidup lebih baik saat ini. Taehyung menceritakannya pelan-pelan, bersama tangisnya, mengungkapkan perasaan yang mengganjal di dadanya dan semuanya.

 _Semuanya_.

Jimin ikut menangis. Tidak tahu kalau Taehyung sangat menderita tanpanya, juga tanpa Jungkook. Ia pikir senyuman dan tingkah jahil kekasihnya adalah palsu karena dia sudah menyimpan banyak sekali kepedihan sendirian. Jimin merasa begitu payah dan bodoh telah berkata akan menjaganya lebih baik padahal yang dia lakukan hanya diam tanpa tahu apa-apa. "T-Tidak perlu dijawab kalau masih takut, Sayang."

"Ya, aku rindu dia. Aku rindu Kookie,"

"Tidak apa, Sayang," Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya sesaat, kemudian melepasnya. Ia menangkup wajah tirus Taehyung untuk ia kecup bibirnya sekilas. "Sekarang, sarapan dulu, ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Ayo, sarapan."

" _Gendong_ ,"

Lantas Jimin tertawa dan mengusak rambut halus Taehyung. "Aih, iya iya sini singa kecil Papa Jimin gendong, ya! Mau di depan atau di belakang?" ia mengatakannya dengan jenaka hingga Taehyung merengut dan mencubit lengan Jimin main-main dengan semburat lucu di wajahnya. Dia tentu malu diperlakukan demikian. " _Aigoo_ , singa kecil ini lucu sekali~" kemudian Jimin menarik tubuh kurus Taehyung, mendekapnya, mencium pelipisnya, kemudian ia angkat dan gendong seperti koala. Lengan kurus Taehyung memeluk tubuh hangat Jimin dan menempel erat seperti ia bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut hangat. "Ah, manisnya Sayangku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai membuat kue,"

Jimin tersenyum menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan, menatapi Taehyung yang menikmati panekuk di meja. Bibirnya belepotan saus cokelat sampai Jimin gemas dan mengelapnya berkali-kali, sebab Taehyung memang bodoh dalam makan. "Enak?"

"Iya, buatkan lagi besok-besok."

"Setiap pagi akan kubuatkan," kemudian ia tertawa karena Taehyung mendelik marah. Bukan marah sebenarnya, ia malu. Dan menurut Jimin itu reaksi yang lucu. Maksudnya, bagaimana dengan kalimat seperti tadi bisa membuat rona merah di pipi Taehyung? Begitu mudahnya? Maka lain kali ia akan membuat banyak-banyak. Sesekali ia pasrah membuka mulut untuk disuapi Taehyung, pacarnya terus merengek agar dirinya ikut makan supaya dia tidak gendut sendirian. Itu benar-benar lucu. Kim Taehyung benar-benar lucu.

Tapi dia tahu Taehyung hanya menutup lukanya sendirian.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membantumu."

Taehyung melirik, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jimin menghela napasnya, "Kita bisa menemui Jungkook kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus menangis di tengah malam dan bangun dengan teriakan karena mimpi buruk," ia melembutkan suaranya, "Aku mengerti kau ingin bebas dari perasaan campur aduk itu tetapi semakin kupikir, menjauhinya bukanlah tindakan tepat. Lihat, kau melepasnya dan hidupmu tidak jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Taehyung, Sayang, kau bisa melihat dan menemuinya. Membiarkannya tinggal bersama Namjoon bukan artinya kau memutus hubungan dengannya. Meski aku benci bagaimana dia telah melukaimu, dia tetap adikmu. Harta berharga yang kau miliki, satu-satunya di dunia. Bahkan lebih berarti dibanding aku,"

"Tidak, Jimin... Kau berharga untukku,"

" _Akui saja kalau Jungkook adalah prioritasmu_ ," Jimin meraih wajah Taehyung untuk dia elus pipinya dengan sayang dan lembut. Senyumnya tipis dan paksa. "Ini sebabnya kau melakukan hal bodoh begini, 'kan? _Melukai dirimu sendiri begini untuknya._ Kau yang paling tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa berada jauh dari Jungkook. _Karena dia adalah adikmu, amanah terakhir dari Mama untukmu._ Permata yang harus kau jaga dan rawat sampai mati. Harta yang tak ternilai. _Kim Jungkook, adikmu."_

Bola mata Taehyung bergetar, "Sudah cukup, Jimin."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Taehyung. Aku hanya ingin kamu senang, tertawa, bahagia dengan tulus, bukan karena kamu berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanmu. Bukan karena kamu menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu. Bukan karena kamu memendam ketakutanmu. Tetapi aku ingin kau tersenyum karena kau senang, karena kau bahagia... dengan tulus,"

" _Menurutmu_ –" Taehyung mendengus, " _–yang kulakukan ini palsu? Begitu?_ "

Jimin menggeleng, "Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Sayang..."

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Taehyung melempar garpu di tangannya, "Semua orang bilang tidak seharusnya aku begini dan begitu. Semua berkata aku ini bodoh karena begini dan begitu. Semuanya bilang aku lemah dan payah, lalu ucapan siapa yang harus aku dengar?!" ia memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Aku tahu aku ini brengsek dan payah, jadi berhenti! Berhenti mengataiku begitu, aku sudah tahu! _Lalu aku harus apa?_ Ucapan siapa yang dapat aku dengar? Papa? Dia bilang aku harus berlari sejauh mungkin, hingga Jungkook sukses, kemudian aku bisa kembali padanya meski aku tidak yakin apa aku masih punya harga diri saat waktu itu tiba. _Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Aku sudah melakukannya tapi masih saja salah, aku harus apa?!_ "

"Tae.. tenanglah –"

"Aku capek, Jimin." Taehyung bangkit, "Aku lelah dan ingin tidur saja."

* * *

Dengan badan yang bau keringat, Jungkook masuk mobil.

"Selamat, nak. Aku tahu kau bisa."

"Ya, terima kasih, Pa." Jungkook melirik Jihoon yang main ponsel, tapi Jihoon berdeham sebentar kemudian mengucap suara juga. "Selamat untukmu," sesingkat itu dan Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia mendesah lelah kemudian menidurkan punggung pegalnya di jok. Menghirup udara ac yang dingin dan menenangkan diri. Namjoon memerhatikan dari spion, "Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali. Apa sesulit itu mengerjakannya?"

Jungkook berdengung, "Matematika bukan hafalan. Itu butuh rumus juga strategi."

"Yah, aku tahu. Begitu pun kau tetap menang lomba, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih, Papa."

Namjoon tersenyum lembut dan melajukan mobilnya santai. Berkata dengan riang akan membeli pizza untuk di rumah dan minta maaf karena harus kembali ke kantor. Jihoon yang lebih ekspresif, sedangkan Jungkook asyik menatap jalanan luar. Termenung dan lebih banyak diam. Tidak tertarik dengan obrolan apa pun yang dilontarkan.

Ia menatap piala dan medali emas di pangkuannya. Berkilau seperti yang ia bayangkan. Kemudian ia seperti melihat Taehyung di kaca mobil. Tersenyum bangga menatapnya karena juara lomba matematika. Tetapi Jungkook tidak balas senyum, matanya berpendar sedih. Jemarinya bergetar menyentuh kaca mobil dan seketika, wajah Taehyung menghilang.

Jungkook menunduk lagi, " _Hyung_.. aku membuatmu bangga, 'kan?"

.

.

"Nampaknya kau senang sekali memenangkan lomba itu,"

Jungkook mendongak kaget, Jihoon masuk kamar setelah membasuh diri. Masih mengeringkan rambutnya dan duduk nyaman di ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Jungkook, hanya berbatas dua meja belajar. Jihoon mengambil ponselnya dan mulai main game, masih menunggu jawaban Jungkook. "Aku berjanji akan mengumpulkan banyak piala dan penghargaan."

Nampak Jihoon tertarik, "Mengapa?"

"Aku ingin Taehyung bangga," Jungkook menghela, "Dia bilang aku harus begitu."

Kemudian hening. Jungkook memang malas membicarakan hal seperti ini karena ia benci situasi seperti ini. Jihoon pasti mengasihaninya, dan ia benci sesuatu yang seperti itu. Dia tidak menyedihkan dan tidak butuh welas asih. Ia mendengus sebal dengan keheningan yang tercipta kurang ajar, kemudian meletakkan piala yang sejak tadi ia genggam dan pandangi di atas nakas. Lantas merebahkan kepalanya, posisi miring menghadap Jihoon yang masih menatapnya iba.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Aku dan Taehyung _hyung_?"

Jungkook mengangguk, Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya. "Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Itu agak menggangguku, ketika kalian telah saling mengenal di belakangku. Meski aku malas mengatakan ini tapi, aku juga... saudara kalian,"

Bola mata Jihoon bergetar sesaat. Kemudian angannya terbang ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Main apa sendirian?"**

 **Jihoon mendongak, kegiatan serunya menggambar di tanah dengan dahan kayu diinterupsi oleh anak kecil yang tubuhnya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Mengenakan kaus oblong abu-abu dan celana selutut. Telanjang kaki dan rambutnya berantakan. Wajah dan tubuhnya kotor debu tanah, menjijikkan tetapi sialnya wajahnya manis. Matanya bulat dan mukanya putih, bersih, halus. Namun, Jihoon tidak pernah lihat dia. "Hanya menggambar," ia menunjukkan karyanya, "Aku sedang menunggu Papa. Mau ikut gambar?"**

 **Bocah itu merengut sambil menatap gambar Jihoon, "Ini gambar eek?"**

" **Apa?!" kurang ajar bocah asing itu. "Jangan menghina! Ini eskrim, bodoh!"**

 **Dia tertawa, "Ini hanya eek yang dikasih cone! Bodoh!"**

" **Diam! Memangnya kau jago gambar, hah?!"**

" **Bisa, lah! Sini aku benarkan gambar eek ini," kemudian dia melangkah lebih dekat. Tergelak keras dan menginjak-injak gambar Jihoon. Melompat-lompat dan menendang tanah berpasir yang membuat kakinya lebih kotor lagi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia senang dan tertawa lebih keras, menghiraukan Jihoon yang berteriak marah dan menarik lengannya. "Eek bau~ eek bau~"**

 **Jihoon makin kesal dan mendorong bocah itu kuat, "Dasar jelek!"**

" **Aduh –duh! Hei! Sakit, tahu!"**

 **Bocah itu terjatuh duduk di tanah. Debu pasir yang berhembus mampir ke matanya hingga ia kelilipan dan perih. Dengan cepat mengucek matanya dan menonjok Jihoon hingga tersungkur, membalikkan posisi. "Nih, kubalas! Biar impas!" lantas dia mengambil segenggam tanah pasir di sebelah tubuhnya untuk ia lempar ke wajah Jihoon sambil tergelak seolah ini mainan yang seru. Lagipula biasanya memang seperti itu, kan?**

" **Ya astaga, Jungkookie!"**

 **Bocah itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Jungkook!** _ **Yah**_ **! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kamu apakan bocah ini, astaga, jangan bandel dong Sayang.. aduh,"**

" _ **Hyung**_ **, dia duluan yang menjatuhkan aku!"**

" **Diam, Kookie." Ia melerai Jungkook dan Jihoon, menarik dengan lembut Jihoon yang menangis kesakitan di atas tanah dengan posisi telentang menyedihkan. "Mari, dik, abang bantu. Pelan-pelan, ya.. Yuk, bangun. Gak papa, mana yang sakit?" dia masih bingung karena Jihoon terus menangis, lalu ia mendelik pada Jungkook yang merengut sebal. "Kookie, kamu apakan dia?"**

 **Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya, "Taetae** _ **hyuuung**_ **~~"**

" **Kim Jungkook," ia berujar serius dan dalam.**

" **Aku melempar debu tanah ke wajahnya."**

 **Nampak Taehyung marah sekali, tetapi ia harus menenangkan Jihoon lebih dulu. Jadi ia menggiringnya mendekati keran air yang memang ada di taman. Menampung air di tangannya untuk ia basuh ke wajah Jihoon pelan-pelan, terutama bagian matanya yang masih Jihoon tutup erat sekali. Masih menangis keras dan memanggil-manggil Papanya, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat karena merasa bersalah dan takut. Adiknya memang sangat bandel dan jahil, suka bermain kasar karena ajaran teman-teman mainnya. Kalau Papa bocah ini datang dan menuntut ganti rugi, habislah sudah. Makan tidur saja numpang di rumah Jimin. "Tidak apa-apa, buka dulu matanya biar** _ **hyung**_ **tiup supaya debunya hilang."**

" _ **Hyung**_ **!** _ **Hyung**_ **! Di mata Kookie juga ada debu, tiupin juga!"**

" **Aish, diamlah!** _ **Hyung**_ **sedang sibuk. Ini juga karenamu!"**

 **Jungkook merengut, "Payah banget. Cowok tapi cengeng!"**

" **Diam, Jungkook. Yang sopan," Taehyung menekan suaranya supaya Jungkook diam, yang mana hanya menghasilkan Jungkook makin merengut dan melipat tangan kecilnya di depan dada, menggerutu diam-diam karena marah dan kesal. Taehyung menggeleng tidak mengerti, dan mengelus rambut Jihoon lembut dan berujar luar biasa halus. Ia butuh supaya bocah di hadapannya percaya jadi ia harus bersikap baik dan tidak mengintimidasi. "Adik, tidak apa-apa. Biar cepat sembuh dibuka matanya nanti** _ **hyung**_ **bersihkan supaya gak merah matanya. Nanti makin sakit loh, nanti** _ **hyung**_ **belikan eskrim, ya?"**

" **Aku mau!"**

 **Pusing deh. Jungkook banyak omong.**

 **Akan tetapi, Jihoon perlahan membuka matanya. Meski masih kepayahan karena perih. Ia melihat bocah bandel yang tadi mengerjainya nyengir di belakang cowok yang lebih tua di hadapannya. Kalau daritadi ia dengar, cowok ini adalah seorang** _ **hyung**_ **. Badannya lebih tinggi, ganteng tapi manis, dan senyumnya lebar. Hangat dan sangat beraroma** _ **rumah**_ **. Dia jadi ingat Papa, rasanya ingin menangis lagi. "E-Ehhh! Jangan nangis, lagi! Aduh, sakit banget?"**

" **P-Perih...** _ **h**_ **-** _ **hyung**_ **," lidahnya gatal karena tak terbiasa memanggil** _ **hyung**_ **.**

 **Taehyung tersenyum, menampung air lagi dan membasuh mata Jihoon perlahan. Menggumam lembut meminta Jihoon untuk menahan perihnya sebentar lagi. Ia tersenyum lagi melihat Jihoon adalah laki-laki yang penurut, sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Jauh berbeda dari Jungkook yang bandel dan sangat aktif, sampai Taehyung pusing. "Lebih baik?"**

" **U-Uhm, terima kasih...** _ **h-hyung**_ **,"**

" **Sama-sama!" balasnya riang, "Maafkan Jungkook, ya? Dia memang bandel dan –hei! Jungkook! Pergi kemana kau, woey! Minta maaf dulu sini! Dasar bandel kau!"**

 **Jungkook sudah kabur dan tertawa, "Aku mau main bola!"**

" **Hehehe," Taehyung tertawa canggung sambil mengelus tengkuknya tidak enak hati. Merepotkan memang punya adik bandel macam itu. Lari dari masalah meninggalkannya mengurusi semua sendirian. Dia harus lebih perhatian tentang ini dan akan tegas pada Jungkook, sikap anak itu harus diubah kalau ia tidak mau Jungkook terus menjahili semua anak di kota. "Maaf ya, uhm, namamu siapa?"**

" **Lee Jihoon, dan terima kasih bantuannya."**

 **Sopan sekali. Taehyung melongo dengan bungkukan hormat dari bocah di hadapannya. Siapapun Papa dari anak ini, pastilah orang terdidik sampai-sampai anaknya berperilaku bak bangsawan berkelas,** _ **dramatis**_ **, tapi maksudnya adalah bocah umur segini (kira-kira sepantaran Jungkook jadi paling tidak baru tujuh atau delapan tahun) mengerti tata krama pada yang lebih tua dan Taehyung sedikit tersentuh olehnya. "Aku Kim Taehyung, yang tadi itu adikku –memang bandel, hehehe. Tapi sebenarnya baik dan manis, kok." Ia meraih lengan mungil Jihoon untuk ia jabat dengan riang bersama cengiran manisnya yang bersinar. Karena giginya putih. "Dan** _ **hyung**_ **sudah janji akan belikan eskrim, jadi Jihoonie mau beli dimana? Suka rasa apa?"**

" **Tidak usah,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

" **Eyy, ini sebagai permintaan maaf juga."**

 **Menggiurkan tapi Papa bilang jangan suka merepotkan orang. "Tidak apa, sudah cukup aku –"**

" **Lee Jihoon!"**

 **Ah, Papanya datang! Jihoon menoleh ke belakang dan berlari menyambut pelukan Papa yang sudah membuka lengan lebarnya. Jihoon terkekeh ringan, "Lama banget." Dan Papa tertawa polos sambil mengusap rambut Jihoon gemas dan meminta maaf karena urusan kantor, lagi, sampai Jihoon memutar bola matanya luar biasa bosan. Tetapi ia ingat, dunia tidak hanya tentang mereka berdua jadi ia ingin mengenalkan seseorang. "Papa, tadi aku jatuh dan** _ **hyung**_ **ini menolongku,"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saat itu _hyung_ memanggilnya Papa, sama sepertiku."

Jihoon menghela kecil, "Awalnya aku tidak mengerti karena Ayah menyuruhku masuk mobil duluan tetapi aku hanya pura-pura. Aku sembunyi dan mencuri dengar, aku tidak ingat detilnya tetapi saat itu aku tahu kalau dia juga anak Ayah, dan berbeda Ibu denganku," ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa. Aku tidak berani bertanya karena sejak hari itu Ayah jadi sedikit _moody_ dan muram. Sepertinya Ayah tidak suka melihat Taehyung _hyung_ , dan itu masih jadi pertanyaan besar untukku."

"Lalu, kalian...?"

"Oh, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di taman yang sama." Ada senyum kecil di wajah Jihoon, "Itu musim gugur yang sejuk. Taehyung _hyung_ sedang membersihkan taman dari daun kering dengan sapu. Ada orang yang datang dan menyemangatinya, lalu memberinya uang setelah Tae _hyung_ menyelesaikan kegiatannya."

Itu pekerjaan sambilannya, dulu.

"Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, tidak berani dekat-dekat karena sebenarnya Papa bilang untuk tidak berusaha menemuinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada disana, jadi aku hanya memandanginya meski aku berharap dia kedapatan melihat aku dan mengajak ngobrol," sekali lagi, senyum tersemat di wajah Jihoon. Membuat Jungkook iri, karena Jihoon memiliki banyak kenangan bahagia di hidupnya dan itu berhubungan dengan Kakaknya. Sedangkan dia, sudah banyak lupa tentang memori tawa dan suka cita bersama Taehyung. Betapa bodoh ia untuk melewatkannya padahal ia memiliki banyak waktu bersama. "Lagipula dia punya hutang eskrim denganku," tambahnya dengan jenaka dan ia tertawa sendiri dengan kalimatnya barusan.

Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Daaaan, benar saja, kami bertemu tatap dan mengobrol," ia jadi semangat dan nampak lucu karena pada dasarnya Jihoon memang menggemaskan. Itu membuat Jungkook sedikit rindu kakaknya yang juga menggebu saat bercerita. "Dia membelikan aku eskrim dari uang hasil kerjanya, awalnya aku tidak mau kalau itu untuknya makan atau keperluan rumah tangga tapi ia memaksa jadi aku iya saja. Kami bicara banyak hal dan menjadi dekat, dia tidak malu untuk berkata kami adalah saudara tetapi, _yeah_ , privasi adalah prioritas. Dia tidak cerita bagaimana orangtua kalian bercerai dan menikah dengan Ibuku, aku menghargai itu. Selebihnya kami berhubungan baik, dia tidak memegang ponsel waktu itu jadi satu-satunya cara kami berkomunikasi hanyalah tatap muka. Setiap sore di hari senin, rabu, dan jumat; selain karena Papa ada di kantor sampai malam juga karena itu jadwal Tae _hyung_ saat tidak bekerja, katanya."

Pantas dulu Taehyung jadi jarang pulang.

"Tetapi kebiasaan ini berkurang sejak Tae _hyung_ bilang dia harus rajin bekerja karena dia harus punya rumah sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya tetapi aku menghargai keputusannya, dia sudah lulus SMP dan berkata akan menyekolahkanmu," kemudian ia mendelik, "Aku sebal sekali. Selain karena pertemuan pertama yang menyebalkan denganmu, aku kesal sebab kau membuat Taehyung melepas mimpinya. Dia memprioritaskan dirimu bahkan rela tidak sekolah, maksudku, ini Korea Selatan. Negara maju berpendidikan, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak mampu bersekolah paling tidak sampai SMA? Itu sangat menyebalkan tetapi Taehyung menanggapinya dengan riang, membuatku melongo tidak mengerti."

Ah, ia ingat. Ketika Taehyung berujar semangat kalau ia lulus SMP. Bukan karena ingin masuk SMA dan menjadi keren seperti teman-teman kakaknya tetapi karena beban sekolahnya berkurang. Ia ingat saat itu ia menangis mendengar Taehyung bilang ia tidak lanjut sekolah dan akan bekerja saja. Mencari uang untuk biaya sekolahnya karena Taehyung ingin tinggal berdua dengannya, tidak di rumah keluarga Park lagi. Taehyung terdengar sangat yakin saat itu jadi Jungkook tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Dia bodoh, 'kan." Jungkook bergumam.

"Bukan bodoh," Jihoon bernapas lambat, "Dia polos."

Jungkook tertawa, "Itu sebelas dua belas."

"Dan kau dulu seperti gembel."

Jungkook mendengus geli, "Kau cengeng. Lagipula gambarmu memang jelek."

"Kau membuatku hampir buta!"

Mungkin karena wajah Jihoon sudah menggemaskan, caranya memaki malah ikut menggemaskan jadi Jungkook hanya tergelak ringan. Ini sedikit aneh karena lama-lama ia mulai nyaman menjadi saudara akrab dengan Jihoon. "Maaf sudah melukaimu waktu itu, kau nampaknya seru dijadikan bahan mainan." Itu katanya, dan Jihoon hanya merotasikan bola matanya.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah mengerti, ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Perkataanku waktu itu," Jihoon memosisikan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook. "Untuk menghargai Tae _hyung_. _Untuk mengerti keadaannya, dan mengerti kalau dia sudah berjuang untukmu sampai hampir mati._ Rasanya, kau sudah mulai paham tentang ini, Kook. Apa kau sudah menyayanginya?"

Dadanya meletup-letup. Setiap kali membicarakan Taehyung. Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjap mengulur waktu dan berpikir meski otaknya kosong melompong. Dia ingat Jihoon sering berkata demikian yang jika dulu ia tak mengerti mengapa dia ceramah tentang rasa sayang saudara kini ia tahu kenapa Jihoon selalu bawel tentang itu. _Karena mereka saudara._ "Lebih dari itu..."

"Lebih dari itu?"

" _Aku mencintainya."_

* * *

Jungkook perlu mengambil buku catatan kimia di lokernya tetapi ia malah terpekur seperti patung di depan lokernya. Kepalanya kosong seketika dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang sekali.

 _ **[**_ _Jimin mengajariku memasak ini, dan aku ingat kamu saat belanja tadi siang. Susu stroberi yang gambar kelinci, hehe. Selamat makan, jangan terlalu lelah. Hyung yakin kau bisa lulus dengan baik dan masuk universitas bagus!_ _ **]**_

Rasanya perih. Ingin menangis. Taehyung mengantarkan kotak bekal dan susu karton dingin. Jemarinya gemetaran menyentuh pemberian kakaknya dan merasakan itu masih hangat, ia sedikit terperanjat. Besar kemungkinan ini baru saja diletakkan! Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan, banyak orang lalu lalang, masih waktu makan siang kedua. "T-Tae _hyung_ –"

Namun langkahnya terhenti.

Kenapa?

Kakinya mati rasa. Kaku, tidak sejalan dengan otaknya. Dirinya sudah berteriak ingin mengejar Taehyung yang berjalan menunduk ke arah gerbang depan tetapi dirinya pula yang menahan langkah. Jadi ia hanya memandangi kakaknya dari jauh seperti pengecut. Suaranya mencicit berharap bunyi kecil itu dapat terdengar tapi ini realita jadi Jungkook tak banyak mimpi. Dia belum berani bertemu Taehyung, tidak sebelum ia berhasil membersihkan dosanya dan menjadi seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan kakaknya. Dia telah berlumur dosa dan tidak bisa lagi menarik Taehyung untuk terus terjerumus. Cukup malam itu saja ia menyesatkannya. Ia harus menahan diri atau ia akan benar-benar kehilangan Taehyung.

"Terima kasih untuk terus peduli padaku, _hyung_."

* * *

Jungkook tersenyum geli.

 _ **[**_ _Hyung sudah pandai menyeduh teh. Cuaca terus menerus dingin, mungkin musim dingin akan datang lebih cepat. Jimin memaksaku menerima selimut baru darinya karena disini sangat dingin! Apa kelas malammu juga dingin? Belilah hot-pack dan pakai di dalam seragam. Dan oh, hyung rindu bermain di tumpukan daun kering bersamamu_ _ **]**_

Kali ini Taehyung memberikan ramen cup. Sepertinya ia memintanya untuk menyeduh itu saat dingin, kebetulan hari ini jadwal kelas malam. Dia sudah kelas tiga jadi dapat program pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian kelulusan dan persiapan masuk kuliah. Tahu betul Jungkook sedang ingin makan pedas berkuah. Mungkin ikatan batin saudara? Jungkook mendengus geli.

Tetapi, kenapa ramennya ada dua?

 _ **[**_ _Ajak Jihoon makan bersama!_ _ **]**_

"Ah, malas. Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan enam cup untukku sendiri."

Ia menutup lokernya keras dan cemberut, ketika bertemu Jihoon di lorong ia memanggilnya dengan suara lantang dan melempar satu ramen cup dari tangannya. "Ayo ambil air panas."

* * *

Sejak Taehyung sering mengiriminya makanan dan _notes_ , Jungkook sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di depan loker dengan tersenyum geli. Orang-orang mengiranya gila tapi Jungkook tak peduli karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara ia berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung, meski tak satu pun pesan darinya yang ia balas. _Ia terlalu takut._ Takut kalau pesannya justru menyakiti Taehyung, atau ia akan kecanduan. Membaca pesan darinya saja sudah membuatnya _kepanasan_ , ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya memastikan kakanya hidup baik dengan Jimin. Meski ia selalu berdoa supaya Jimin serius dengan ucapannya tentang menjaga Taehyung selamanya sampai mati.

Setelah bel istirahat bunyi, Jungkook akan berlari cepat.

 _ **[**_ _Meski sulit, aku berusaha! Aku bertemu Miss Eve, salah satu wanita terhebat di dunia. Dia mengajariku merajut dan menunjukkan baju-baju bagusnya! Oh, dia adalah kenalan Jimin, pembuat baju terkeren di Korea Selatan! Hehe. Dan karena sudah masuk musim dingin, aku berpikir ingin memberikan ini. Meski aku tahu Papa akan membelikanmu yang lebih mahal tapi simpan saja, sudah cukup. Stay warm, Kookie._ _ **]**_

Cantik. Syal dan sarung tangan rajut berwarna merah; warna favoritnya.

"Lembut," ia mengelus syal dari kakaknya, dan tersenyum. "Harum,"

Langsung ia lilitkan di lehernya dan tersenyum seperti orang gila. Tertawa sendirian tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Cuaca belum betul-betul dingin. Salju belum turun, masih sangat lama jika dikatakan benar-benar musim dingin. Tetapi memang jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia mengunci lokernya dan hendak ke kelas memamerkan ini pada Jihoon sebelum kedapatan melihat Taehyung yang berjalan menunduk menuju gerbang. Jadi mungkin Taehyung baru saja sampai.

Namun ia tak terlihat cukup baik.

"Apa kau sakit, _hyung_?"

* * *

"Minum dulu,"

"Terima kasih." Taehyung menerima mug dari Jimin. ia membiarkan telapak tangannya menyalurkan panas dari teh di dalam mug. Wajahnya pucat dan hidungnya merah, ingusnya meler sedikit dan terus-menerus ia tarik. Seketika napasnya tersumbat. Pelan ia meniup tehnya dan menyesapnya sedikit, "Eih, astaga, apaan ini?!"

Jimin tersenyum geli, "Teh ramuan cina. Mama yang buatkan. Enak?"

"Pahit!"

"Biar sembuh, Sayang." Jimin mengusap rambut Taehyung gemas. Menikmati raut lucu Taehyung yang sangat terganggu karena menyesap teh herbal pahit. Itu lucu karena meski merengek pahit, Taehyung terus menyesapnya seperti anak kecil penasaran mencicipi bagaimana rasa asam lemon. Jangan salahkan dia terus tertawa geli. "Masih kuat, hm?" ia mencubit ringan pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya. Geli. "Sudah ah. Nanti malah muntah,"

"Ya sudah, sini." Jimin meraih mug dari tangan Taehyung dan menjauhkannya.

Ia mengeluarkan permen lemon dan memasukannya ke mulut Taehyung, "Enak, Jimin." Dan ia hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung menikmati permen lemon di dalam mulutnya, masih sama seperti Taetae kecil jaman dulu ketika ia bilang sangat suka permen lemon tetapi wajahnya berekspresi aneh karena sebenarnya dia tidak kuat masam. "Kamu gak makan?"

"Kamu saja," Jimin mengelus kepala Taehyung, "Belakangan ini kau jadi sering flu."

"Entahlah, apa aku kelelahan? Rasanya biasa saja. Aku bekerja dengan baik, sesuai perintahmu untuk tidak memaksa diri. Toko Sir Yoo juga tidak terlalu ramai, sekarang ada Jaehwan _hyung_ yang jadi partnerku bekerja. Terkadang Yoongi juga datang bantu-batu," Taehyung membuang ingusnya di tissue dan hidungnya merah lagi, "Aku minum vitaminku, Jimin, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku melakukan apa yang kau katakan, sungguh."

Jimin menghela, "Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku tidak leluasa mengawasimu karena kau tidak ada di kafe, dan sekarang ini kau mudah sakit. Bagaimana aku tidak takut kau kenapa-kenapa, hm? Aku percaya kau melakukannya, Sayang, kau 'kan pacar yang baik. Ya 'kan?" Taehyung mengangguk semangat, "Tidak bohong lagi?" lalu Taehyung mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum polos, "Siap, kapten! Aku menepati janjiku untuk selalu jujur padamu. Percayalah,"

Diberi tatapan lugu begitu siapa yang tahan?

"Iya, aku tahu. Kalau sudah tidak kuat, telpon aku, ya."

Taehyung mendengung saja karena dia mengantuk. Setelah makan siang Jimin memaksanya minum obat dan mungkin obatnya ada efek kantuk jadi sekarang matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya juga melemas, dan tidak meladeni afeksi atau ucapan Jimin sepenuhnya. Tetapi ia merasakan Jimin mengusap kepala dan wajahnya, yang sudah panas jadi panas lagi karena sentuhan Jimin memang dapat menjadikannya gila. Jimin juga menyelimutinya dan masih mengelus dagu dan sekitaran pipinya. Kalau saja dia tidak sakit dan mengantuk, mungkin Taehyung akan menggigit jari Jimin karena dia benar-benar malu. "Cepat sembuh dong, Taetae."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Sebenarnya Taehyung merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Demamnya berkurang, dan hidungnya tidak memerah, sudah tidak ingusan dan bersin-bersin. Jadi ia masuk kerja, melawan tatapan khawatir dari Sir Yoo dan Jaehwan yang terus bertanya setiap lima belas menit; apakah dia pusing? Melegakan punya kawan yang perhatian tetapi lama-lama ia risih dan tak enak hati. Tetapi ia menghargai itu, jadi Taehyung senyum saja.

Namun, kepalanya pusing. Berputar-putar. Nyaris limbung di beberapa kesempatan. Dia mengingat-ingat, dan yakin kalau ia sudah sarapan. Belum masuk jam makan siang, dan ia sudah minum dua gelas air putih saat senggang. Lalu ia bingung kenapa ia sakit lagi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan ia lemas. Padahal toko sedang cukup ramai. Bagusnya adalah tidak ada satu pun dari Sir Yoo maupun Jaehwan yang sempat memerhatikan wajah pucatnya.

Jadi Taehyung lanjut kerja sampai batasnya, ia limbung.

"Astaga!"

Pekikan siswi SMA mengejutkan seisi toko. Jaehwan yang pertama menghampiri tubuh kurus Taehyung di bawah sana. Bersama Sir Yoo dan beberapa orang mengangkat Taehyung ke ruang pegawai dan menidurkannya di sofa panjang. Untungnya tubuh Taehyung seringan kapas jadi orang-orang tidak mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan mengeluh betapa merepotkannya dia. Sir Yoo inisiatif mengambil alih keadaan toko sementara Jaehwan mencari ponsel Taehyung dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu.

.

.

Keringatnya mungkin sudah satu ember. Hembusan pendingin udara di dalam rumah sakit jadi satu-satunya yang menyejukkan Jimin yang tengah kebingungan dan khawatir. Dia sempat buat keributan di IGD dengan berteriak, _Taehyung! Taehyung!,_ dan membuka semua tirai tetapi tidak menemukan yang dicarinya, seorang perawat menenangkannya dan berkata Taehyung masuk kamar inap karena terlalu lemas.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!"

Jimin berlari kepayahan, menghirup napas banyak-banyak di tepi ranjang Taehyung. Ia melirik seseorang di sisi ranjang yang lain; pria itu tersenyum canggung tetapi itu tulus. "Aku Jaehwan, yang menelponmu barusan." Ia terkekeh ringan, "Maaf lupa mengabari kalau Taehyung dipindah ke kamar inap. Kata Dokter dia kelelahan, dehidrasi ringan, dan sangat lemas. Untuk sementara akan sangat baik jika ia dirawat dulu. Karena dari matanya dia nampak lelah,"

"Ah, ya, terima kasih."

"Jimin,"

Lirihan itu menggempur kepalanya hingga ia menoleh, "Hei, astaga kau ini! Sudah kubilang harus makan dengan benar, 'kan? Minum air putih yang banyak, istirahat cukup. Aku yakin Jaehwan dan Sir Yoo lebih memilih supaya kau istirahat sampai segar bugar daripada mengacau. Kau belum sembuh betul, Taetae. Ingat tentang jangan memaksakan diri?" ia menghela dalam, heran dengan sikap keras kepala Taehyung yang membuatnya repot merasa khawatir. Terlebih dia tidak ada dalam teritorialnya lagi untuk bisa 24 jam ia jaga. "Lihat, kau pingsan dan bikin heboh."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Ada baiknya kau dengar pacarmu, Tae. Aku baik-baik saja kerja di toko. Kau harus sehat total untuk bekerja, jangan paksakan dirimu. Bukan karena kau merepotkan, tetapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Semakin dipaksa, semakin lama kau sehat, semakin buruk tubuhmu nanti."

Dengan jahil Jimin mengacak rambut Taehyung, "Dengar, tuh."

"Aaaa, iya-iya."

"Oh, aku mau pamit." Jaehwan berdiri dan memakai jaket levisnya, "Mungkin Sir Yoo butuh bantuanku."

Taehyung meraih lengan Jaehwan dan Jimin tidak bohong kalau dia cemburu akan itu. "Makasih, _hyung_. Dan maaf sudah membuat keributan, juga sudah merepotkanmu membawaku kesini dan menunggu aku sadar, titip salam untuk bos." Ditepuknya jemari dingin Taehyung dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku tahu. Ikuti kata pacarmu dan Dokter, hm? Minum obat, makan dengan baik, dan tidur cukup. Jangan terbebani dengan toko, kami baik-baik saja. Gajimu tidak akan dipotong, kok." Ia menggoda Taehyung dengan jenaka dan ikut tertawa karena Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Selanjutnya dia pergi karena tak nyaman dengan _sinyal_ yang diberikan Jimin.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Tidak nafsu," dan sukses membuat Jimin gemas. "Aku akan kembali membawa beberapa makanan yang harus kau habiskan! Dasar kau ini bocah nakal,"

Kemudian rengutan Taehyung tertutupi ciuman dari Jimin.

.

.

Kalau saja Jimin bisa, ia ingin menuliskan jalan ceritanya sendiri.

Menjadi orang kaya raya, menikahi Taehyung, dan punya anak. Mungkin sudah cukup untuknya jadi bahagia. Tetapi memang dia juga manusia, tak bisa menentukan takdirnya sendiri.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia sesali untuk kenal, akhirnya dipertemukan oleh Lee Jihoon. Dia bukannya membenci anak manis itu. Tidak. Dia baik dan manis, tetapi dia bagian dari keluarga Taehyung yang brengsek. Juga bagian dari beban Taehyung yang menjadikannya menderita. Dan dari sekian takdir buruk yang ia dapatkan, apakah harus mereka bertemu di rumah sakit yang sama?

" _Hyung_? Sedang apa disini?"

Sungguh Jimin tak ingin menjawab, tetapi Jihoon mungkin mahir membaca ekspresi dan keadaan di sekitarnya, atau hanya beruntung menerka. "Apa Taehyung _hyung_ sakit?" mimik khawatir, gelisah, dan cemas terpatri. Ia celingak-celinguk dan bertanya dengan mendesak. Jimin tidak bisa menolak wajah lucu itu, "Ya. Taehyung sedang tak enak badan, sudahlah, pulang sana."

"Aku ingin bertemu Taehyung _hyung_!"

"Jangan," Jimin mendesah penat, "Dia butuh istirahat. Minggir, aku sedang bawa makanan untuknya."

Tapi Jihoon tak semudah itu menyerah, ia mendesak Jimin (bahkan rela menggunakan _aegyeo_ ) untuk bertemu dengan Kakaknya. Ia khawatir. Lama sekali tidak jumpa dengan saudaranya, meski hanya saudara tiri. Dia sayang Taehyung karena dia orang yang baik; meski polos dan naif. Dan mengetahui Taehyung sakit tentu membuatnya cemas. "Apa kau bersama Jungkook?"

"Memang kenapa kalau ada aku?"

Baru saja dipertanyakan, Jungkook muncul. Beruntung Jimin tidak jantungan karena kaget, dia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia hanya menatap datar pada Jungkook. Bayang-bayang cerita menyedihkan dari Taehyung berputar di otaknya. Ia semakin benci pada orang di hadapannya ini. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang adik begitu tega menyakiti Kakaknya tanpa ampun, tanpa belas kasih, tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa perasaan. Entah apa yang ada di otak konyol Jungkook sampai ia tega merusak orang setulus Taehyung; meski mereka bersaudara.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jimin berujar dengan nada yang jatuh. Menarik lengan mungil Jihoon dan berbisik di telinganya yang juga sama mungil, "Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun maka aku akan memberitahu kamar Taehyung untukmu. Hanya untukmu; artinya tidak untuk Namjoon atau Jungkook. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang ini, dan kau boleh kemari sendirian." ia menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatap mata Jihoon dengan tegas, "Apa kau mengerti?"

Entah karena takut atau tak punya pilihan, Jihoon mengangguk. Melepas Jimin yang melenggang pergi setelah melempar tatapan sinis pada Jungkook.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Jihoon?"

Barulah Jihoon sadar ia melamun, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ayo kita temui Papa,"

Mereka pergi, berjalan beriringan menuju Namjoon yang duduk di depan ruang periksa poli kardiovaskular. Namjoon tersenyum dan menggiring kedua anaknya pulang karena merasa lebih baik. Jihoon memastikan keadaan Ayahnya, dan Namjoon bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia memberitahu Ayahnya untuk mengurangi makanan berlemak dan stres, juga kopi (karena Namjoon adalah fans berat kopi) atau dia bisa sakit dada lagi. Beruntung Namjoon tidak kolaps atau serangan jantung hingga stroke. "Ayah, besok aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Oh? Kemana?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri,"

Namjoon nampak tak puas, keningnya berkerut saat lampu merah menyala. Ia memerhatikan Jihoon dari spion tengah dengan bertanya-tanya. "Ya tapi kemana?"

* * *

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana, sih?"

Jihoon menyemprotkan parfumnya dan menatap Jungkook. "Kenapa penasaran?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

Di satu sisi ia senang akan bertemu Taehyung, tetapi ia juga merasa bersalah jika tak mengajak Jungkook serta. Pada awalnya ia memang tak akur dengannya tetapi lambat laun ia bisa menerima kehadiran saudaranya yang lain. Bagaimana pun, mereka bertiga adalah saudara. Apa bisa ia merahasiakan ini dari Jungkook dan menikmati waktunya _sendirian_? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin ada di pihaknya; dalam artian menjauhkan siapa pun dari Taehyung dan hanya percaya padanya. Ini mungkin tidak adil, tetapi agaknya ia tahu kenapa.

"Jungkook,"

Ia mendengung sembari merapikan ranjangnya, "Apa?"

"Ikut aku."

* * *

"Jeruknya masam,"

"Oh ya?" Jimin tergelak seperti menonton acara komedi, "Tapi wajahmu jadi lucu, makanya kujejalkan terus. Ayo makan lagi!"

Taehyung mencubit perut Jimin, sial ototnya itu. "Hentikan ah!"

"Oke, oke," Jimin meletakkan sisa buah jeruk diatas piring, menyamankan posisinya di samping Taehyung yang asik nonton televisi. Dipandanginya wajah manis Taehyung, ia jadi berdebar sendiri karena semakin suka. Ah, memang dasarnya Jimin suka Taehyung. semakin dilihat, jadi semakin suka. Mungkin wajahnya sudah terlihat bodoh sekarang. yang ia tahu, Taehyung mencubit pipinya kuat sekali sampai ia terbangun. "Sakit, _Sweets_."

"Tonton tv-nya, jangan aku."

"Tapi lebih menarik kau,"

"Oh, hentikan, Jimin."

Kemudian Jimin tertawa sebentar, untuk kemudian terdiam dan nampak serius. Ia mengulum bibirnya dan nampak ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi ragu. "Kim Taehyung," ia menelan ludahnya luar biasa gugup saat Taehyung membalasnya dengan binar mata polos. Hampir saja ia lupa diri untuk mengapa-apakan pacarnya yang lucu dan manis. Ia menghela, "Aku bertemu Jihoon kemarin... dan juga Jungkook,"

Ekspresi Taehyung berubah dingin. Seolah tak mau tahu.

"Aku –" ia membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering dan gatal, " –berkata untuk merahasiakan ini. A-Aku mengatakannya pada Jihoon, kalau itu Jihoon, tidak apa-apa, kan? M-Maksudku, kita bisa percaya Jihoon... dan dia sudah terlanjur memohon padaku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia manis, dan –" tatapan mata Taehyung menelanjanginya, " –aku sudah beritahu nomor kamarmu."

"Apa?"

Jimin menunduk, "Maaf, Taehyung."

"Jimin, kau tahu kan permintaanku?" Jimin mendongak dan memekik, "Aku tahu! Tapi kau tidak bisa terus sembunyi seperti kelinci yang lari dari buruan singa. Kau tidak bisa tinggal selamanya di semak-semak. Kau harus keluar dan hadapi kenyataan, tidak selamanya kelinci berakhir mati di perut singa, Taehyung." ia menghela sabar, "Adikmu ingin bertemu, mungkin ini bisa mengetuk hatimu. Kau bukan orang yang tega dengan seorang adik, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah akhirnya Jihoon menyeret Jungkook kemari tetapi, mereka adikmu. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaanmu dan ingin bertemu. Sekali saja, apa itu sulit bagimu?"

" _Sangat_ ,"

"Taehyung –"

Dia menepis jemari hangat Jimin dari kepalanya. "Jangan paksa aku melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi jauh, jangan bawa aku kembali. Kalau kau bilang hidupku tak jauh lebih baik saat ini; kau salah. _Aku lebih baik seperti ini._ Jauh lebih baik, bukan secara fisik tetapi batin. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik dengan jarak begini, dan mungkin akan terus begini sampai kiamat," ia memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak mau. Ini sulit bagiku, Jimin. kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana menjadi aku. Aku bingung, dan aku sudah putuskan untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini maka hargailah keputusanku dan dukung aku, bisa?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Jihoon –"

"Aku mau pulang," suara Taehyung jatuh. "Sekarang."

.

.

Agaknya membingungkan Jihoon menggenggam tangan Jungkook sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tetapi Jungkook diam saja digandeng olehnya. Jihoon masih tak memberitahunya dengan rinci untuk apa dan untuk siapa mereka kemari. Wajah Jihoon campur aduk; antara senang, girang, juga sedih, dan cemas. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu tetapi dia diam.

"Jihoon? Kamar ini kosong,"

Tidak ada suara menyahut, meski bibir Jihoon terbuka menciptakan celah. Jungkook memandanginya cukup lama dengan kebingungan tanpa ide. Jihoon nampak seperti orang kena tipu ratusan juta, dan itu nampak konyol. Dan dirinya juga tidak mau ikutan terlihat konyol termenung di koridor rumah sakit, di depan kamar yang bersih dan rapi –juga kehampaan.

.

.

Meski ia sedikit memahami Taehyung, namun Jimin tetap tidak mengerti pilihan yang dia ambil. Ini merumitkan dirinya sendiri; hidup jauh dari satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dengan terus membawa sekelumit kenangan buruk yang tak henti menghantui. Jimin tidak yakin bisa sekuat Taehyung jika dia menjadi dirinya. Orang bisa berkata Taehyung sangat lemah karena lari, tetapi bagi Jimin, Kim Taehyung adalah orang terkuat di muka bumi.

Terus menderita dan tak pernah mengeluh. Dia menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa; seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di waktu-waktu belakangan. Seperti kemarin adalah bunga tidur yang lewat satu malam, seperti tak acuh; Taehyung senantiasa memakai topengnya menatap dunia. Terkadang Jimin ingin marah tentang ini tetapi ia paham kalau beginilah cara Taehyung menghadapi hidupnya yang sulit. Setiap orang memiliki caranya masing-masing, dan _berperan adalah opsi yang Taehyung ambil untuk terus bertahan hidup_.

Pelan Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Tersenyum saat Taehyung menatap matanya dan tersenyum dengan manis, berkata tanpa suara. _Aku baik-baik saja_ , Jimin menerjemahkan. Ia mengangguk tanda percaya dan Taehyung kembali memandang keluar jendela mobil, menatap jalanan yang seolah bergerak padahal taksi mereka yang melaju kencang.

 _Kuatlah, dan terus bertahan disisiku, Taehyung._

* * *

Pagi yang biasa, sekitar pukul delapan kalau dilihat dari cahaya mataharinya. Taehyung belum diijinkan pergi menjalani aktivitas biasa. Jimin turut andil dalam pemulihan. Awalnya Taehyung menolak, karena dia hanya sakit biasa –demam dan pilek. Akan tetapi dasarnya Jimin sudah kepalang capek dengan sikap keras kepala Taehyung, ia tidak mau mengalah lagi dengan rengekan manis pacarnya dan menjadi tegas. Jadi dia tinggal di rumah Taehyung menemani kesehariannya, terdengar _romantis_ ; karena memang begitu. Selain memastikan Taehyung cukup istirahat dan minum obat, di banyak kesempatan Jimin akan menciumnya dan _cuddling_ setiap jam empat sore sampai jam enam. Taehyung sering mengeluh pegal tapi akan selalu luluh karena Jimin akan memberinya cokelat hangat dan waffle sebagai camilan sebelum makan malam.

"Tae, lihat siapa yang aku bawa."

Sedang menghirup ingus, ia menoleh dan memekik, "Mama!"

"Hai, Taehyungie sayang!" Mama Jimin menerjang tubuh kurus Taehyung, memeluknya erat dan menggoyangnya ke kanan kiri seperti mengajak beast berdansa. "Kok masih sakit, sih? Mama sudah khawatir dari kemarin tapi Jimini _pabo_ selalu melarang Mama datang. Si sok jago itu, dia pikir hanya dia yang ingin merawatmu, hah?" ia mendengus dan Taehyung terkekeh, "Lupa dengan kerjaannya di kafe, _meh_ , malah jadikan aku sebagai bos pengganti. Apa-apaan itu? Kukutuk jadi batu tahu rasa kau, ya!"

"Apaan, sih, Ma?"

Taehyung membalas pelukan Mama yang membawanya ke pangkuan. Ia jadi kangen Mamanya, yang selalu manjakan dirinya. Pangkuan Mama hangat dan empuk, itu yang bisa ia ingat sampai saat ini. Dan meskipun ia tak bisa merasakan yang senyaman itu lagi, Jimin tak pernah egois untuk membagi miliknya. Mama Jimin sudah jadi Mama baginya. Jadi ia tak pernah sungkan untuk ikut manja, meski harus banyak ia kontrol. "Ah, Taehyungieku sayang jadi makin kurus," Mama yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Taehyung, "Seharusnya aku saja yang merawatmu disini! Atau kau kerumahku, astaga, lihat~ apa Jimin tidak memberimu makanan enak? Bukannya sudah tiga hari; eh tidak, jika dihitung sekarang seharusnya sudah empat hari! Aku yakin beratmu masih kurang dari enam puluh kilo. _Ya_! Jimini _pabo_ , apa kau merawatnya dengan baik, hah?"

"Aku bahkan selalu memberinya makanan manis setiap pagi dan sore,"

"Lalu kenapa Taehyung tidak gemuk?!"

"Aku yang tidak bisa gemuk, Ma," Taehyung menengahi. Jimin dan Mamanya memang suka adu mulut dan kalau tidak dilerai mungkin sudah pecah kaca jendelanya. Ia tersenyum lebar ingin meyakinkan Mama yang masih menangis tidak jelas hanya karena melihatnya kurus. Ia ingin tertawa karena kepolosan itu. Sungguh duplikat dari Jimin, oh jelas, mereka kan ibu dan anak. Kadang ia suka ingin tergelak dengan kebodohannya. "Lalu, apa Mama akan menginap?"

Mimik wajahnya cerah, "Tentu! Aku pusing dengan manajemen kafe Jimin. Durhaka sekali anak itu mengeksploitasi orangtuanya sendiri untuk bisa berduaan denganmu."

"Mama!"

Apa maksudnya itu? Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. _Berduaan dengannya_ ; sepenggal kata dari kalimat yang diucapkan Mama Jimin menamparnya kecil. Apa Mama Jimin sudah tahu hubungan gelap mereka? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Dilihat dari apa yang dilakukan dan perhatiannya; jelas Mama Jimin tidak membenci Taehyung tetapi apakah setuju itulah yang jadi pertanyaan besar. Masalahnya adalah Jimin sudah punya tunangan; si cantik Kim Jiyeon. Lalu apa bisa mereka putus hubungan begitu saja karena si kerikil tak berfaedah; Kim Taehyung?

"Aih, sudahlah. Suaramu bikin Mama sakit telinga! Sana cepat pergi,"

Bodohnya Taehyung baru sadar kalau Jimin berpakaian rapi. "Jimin mau kemana?"

"Mama mengacau di kafe, ah, orang tua yang tak bisa diandalkan."

"Tidak sopan!"

Jimin menghela dan mendekati Taehyung, mengelus rambutnya yang semakin panjang. Ia berpikir akan mencukurnya sedikit. Sedangkan Taehyung disana kaku, tidak ingin tampak mesra dihadapan Mama Jimin karena demi apa pun ia belum siap. "Aku akan bekerja, Mama benar-benar payah mengurusi kafe. Kalau dibiarkan mereka tak akan punya gaji dan aku bangkrut. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan terlalu capek. Aku sudah berikan jadwal keseharian dan kebutuhan primermu: termasuk tidur, makan sayur, minum air putih, dan minum obat. Untuk yang satu ini aku bisa percayakan Mama," ia menghela. Menahan untuk mencium Taehyung karena gemas, "Aku berangkat, Taehyung."

"Hati-hati."

.

.

Mama meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat di depan Taehyung, tersenyum lembut saat Taehyung menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Taehyung yang asyik menatap matahari sore, yang akan segera tenggelam. Sekian detik ia habiskan untuk mengamati Taehyung yang tampak syahdu menikmati waktunya. Tenang dan indah.

"Maaf Mama tidak bisa memberikanmu ciuman dan _cuddling_ , Tae."

Cokelat di dalam mulutnya hampir menyembur. Mata Taehyung membulat kaget, patah-patah ia menengok ke Mama Jimin yang menatapnya dalam, penuh makna yang tak bisa ia terjemahkan. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak karuan. Jemarinya gemetar nyaris menumpahkan cokelat di dalam mug besarnya. Terlalu cepat, terlalu mendadak, tidak bisa ia prediksi. "J-Jimin menuliskan itu di dalam jadwal, ya? M-Memang Jimin itu a-aneh, yah, dia suka b-bercanda –"

" _Aku tahu, Taehyung."_

Matanya basah dalam sekejap. "Mama,"

" _Awalnya aku ingin marah_ , kenapa? _Kenapa anakku menyimpang?_ Maksudku, tidak ada orangtua yang senang anak laki-lakinya menyukai laki-laki. _Kecuali jika orang itu gila, dan aku belum gila untuk seperti itu,_ " Mama Jimin menahan marahnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu lebih awal," dia terlihat frustasi dan menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Suaranya teredam, "Bahkan jika aku jeli, Jimin mungkin sudah menyukaimu dari umur enam tahun... tapi kalian masih kecil, aku menganggapnya sebagai Jimin yang sayang kamu sebagai adik. Tetapi semakin besar, air mukanya berubah, pandangan matanya berbeda, sikap dan gelagatnya kelihatan. _Itu semua jelas_ , aku Mamanya dan aku yang paling tahu bagaimana dirinya, Taehyung."

Sangat menusuk, dan dadanya sangat sakit. Taehyung diam dan terus mendengar.

"Dia tidak pernah membawa atau bercerita kalau dia pacaran, dengan siapapun, bahkan tampak tidak tertarik membicarakan seorang perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebagai Mama aku khawatir pada anakku, apakah karena memang tidak ada cewek cantik baik hati di sekolahnya atau –" terdengar desahan napas yang penat, tergurat frustasi. " _–ia terlalu nyaman bersamamu_. Dan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah jatuh untukmu. _Terlalu lama bersamamu membuatnya tak bisa membedakan perasaannya lagi, batasnya terlalu tipis antara sayang sebagai keluarga atau sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai._ _ **Dan orang itu kamu, Taehyung**_."

"Aku tidak bermaksud,"

Mama menampilkan wajah kusutnya dan tertawa, "Aku mengerti. Tentu saja kau tidak akan bermaksud membuat Jimin menjadi sekarang ini. Kau anak polos terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal seumur hidup, Taehyung. Kuhargai itu,"

"M-Mama,"

Airmata lolos satu dari pelupuk mata. "Entah karena aku yang bodoh atau apa, aku mengesampingkan pemikiranku kala itu. Dengan gegabah aku menjodohkannya dengan Jiyeon; gadis itu juga sama polos dan bodohnya. Aku sudah memperalat dia, dan sudah menjatuhkannya pada Jimin. Gadis baik hati itu sudah pakai perasaan, dan aku tidak tega, aku merasa ikutan bodoh karena bertindak tanpa pikir panjang," ia terisak pelan, "Jimin sudah bilang tidak mau tapi aku tuli. Mama macam apa aku ini, Taehyung? _Sudah sejelas itu dan aku masih menampiknya_ , bodoh, bukan? Aku jadi Mama yang gagal membahagiakan putraku, aku gagal!"

"Tidak, Mama, kau tidak begitu."

" _Kau tidak mengerti,"_ Mama mengusap pipinya yang basah. Ia sudah menangis. _"Aku tidak suka._ _Aku tidak mau menerima._ Hal konyol apa yang sudah kulakukan memangnya; sampai mendapat hal yang lebih konyol seperti ini? _**Anakku seorang gay**_ _, hahaha_ ," ia tertawa sampai tersedak tangisnya sendiri dan Taehyung semakin sakit. "Bodohnya aku melewatkan itu semua dan berusaha tidak peduli. Aku yang seharusnya membimbingnya dan mendukungnya, malah membawanya ke jalan yang salah, hahaha, benar-benar... Ibu macam apa aku ini,"

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat Mama Jimin menangis begini. Mencurahkan kepenatan dan muaknya di hadapannya langsung. Sejauh itu beliau tahu; sudah selama itu beliau memerhatikan, dan Taehyung semakin mati kutu karena Mama Jimin jelas tidak menyukai ini. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Mama Jimin masih berharap putranya akan menikahi seorang perempuan baik-baik. Perasaannya campur aduk; antara _sedih, marah, kecewa, dan_ _ **bersalah**_. Tangisan Mama terdengar tidak baik-baik saja, itu yang membuat Taehyung semakin menahan sesak. Sudah diberi tumpangan hidup; begini caranya balas budi. Menjadikan putranya seorang gay. Terkadang hidup itu lucu dan tak tertebak; Taehyung jadi ingin menampar dirinya sendiri dan tertawa. Kemudian tenggelam ke dasar kerak bumi dan menghilang. Ia benar-benar terpukul. Tentu saja Mama Jimin tidak akan setuju dengan ini; orangtua mana yang rela? Gay bukan hal yang sedikit dibicarakan dewasa ini tetapi itu tetap menyimpang dari normalitas. Apa yang bisa Taehyung harapkan; _restu_? Meski Taehyung berjanji akan membelah gunung demi bersanding dengan Jimin pun tidak akan berhasil. Karena dia tak mungkin membelah gunung.

"Kau sudah kuanggap anakku, Sayang,"

Taehyung mengangguk dan menghirup ingus dan tangisnya.

"Kita sudah hidup sejak lama, bahkan sejak kamu belum lahir. Mama dan Mamamu sudah berkawan akrab, kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Taehyung mengangguk lagi, pasrah ketika rambutnya dielus patah-patah oleh Mama. Ia mengulum bibirnya banyak-banyak, menahan suara isaknya keluar atau ia mungkin akan merengek seperti bocah. "Aku sayang kamu, juga Jimin. Mama sayang kalian semua. Ini memang mengejutkan Mama, rasanya seperti dilempari batu saat sedang melamun. Sesakit tertusuk belati dari belakang. Merasa bodoh karena menjadi buta dan tuli dihadapan kalian dan tak mau tahu, aku jadi sama bodohnya."

"Mama –"

" _Dan mungkin aku adalah orang gila itu,"_ Mama melarikan jemari berkerutnya yang sewangi bunga krisan kuning di wajah lebar basah Taehyung. Mengusap pipinya dari airmata dengan lembut, matanya memindai lamat-lamat wajah bocah kecil yang dulu ia rawat karena Mama kandungnya meninggal disaat bocah itu terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan dunia. Memorinya bersama Taehyung berputar; tertawa, mengomel, makan bersama, tidur, membacakan cerita, mengajarinya mengurus bayi, dan malam natal. Mama ingat semua, atau karena mata Taehyung yang tengah mendongeng lewat tatapannya. Mama menggigit bibirnya kuat sekali, Taehyung menggeleng lemah dan ikut membenahi wajah frustasinya. Mengetuk bibir basahnya; berkata dalam diam untuk jangan digigiti lagi. _Betapa halus Taehyung memperlakukannya._

Membuatnya semakin sadar betapa ia _salah_. Ia bodoh untuk menilai Taehyung. Ia sudah membuka pintu yang salah. _Taehyung tidak sebajingan itu untuk menyiksanya; Jimin menjadi gay itu bukan karena siapa pun._ Murni karena hatinya menyuruhnya demikian. Bukan karena Taehyung yang menjadikannya _belok_. Anak itu terlalu polos untuk menggiring Jimin kesana. _Tidak_. Dari caranya menyentuh pipi Mama dengan gerakan sehalus sutra, ia telah menyentuh hatinya pula.

" _ **Karena Mama menginginkan kalian bersama,"**_

* * *

Jungkook baru akan menyentuh mimpi ketika ponselnya berdering.

["Jungkook,"]

"Ya, kenapa, Pa?" sungguh ia benaran malas meladeni siapapun. Ia butuh tidur.

["Apa kau sedang di rumah?"]

"Tentu, ada apa?"

["Jika kau tidak sibuk, tolong bawakan berkas Papa yang tertinggal di meja kamar. Warnanya hijau tosca dengan dua garis putih di sudut kiri. Ada tulisan besar; _Proyek Busan_ disana. Tolong, Jungkook-ah. Itu bahan rapat hari ini,"] Jungkook mendengus sebal, merasa bosan dengan sifat pelupa yang dimiliki Namjoon. Entah karena terlalu sibuk dan banyak pikiran, atau karena sudah tua. Yang jelas kebiasaan buruk Namjoon meninggalkan barang sangat merepotkan. Masalahnya adalah Jungkook sedang ngantuk dan harus ke kantor Papanya dalam waktu cepat. Namjoon akan menelponnya tiap menit karena dia tidak sampai-sampai. Salah siapa ketinggalan berkas penting?

"Iya aku sudah jalan kaki ke kamar Papa sekarang,"

["Lebih cepat, Nak."]

"Aku tahu, aku akan naik motor."

["Tunggu, bukan berarti kau boleh mengemudi! Kau bahkan belum punya SIM."]

"Katanya mau cepat?"

["Yasudah, asal hati-hati. _Eung_ , ngebut sedikit, ya."]

Sambungan diputuskan. Jungkook tertawa lepas setelah mati-matian ditahan. Namjoon terdengar sangat lucu ketika panik dan tertekan tanpa pilihan. Ia menyudahi gelak mengejek Papanya dan buru-buru masuk kamar Papanya. Dia tidak ingin Papanya marah-marah karena gagal presentasi dan murung seharian. Kamarnya tidak dikunci, memudahkan Jungkook masuk. Dia sempat berpikir mungkin pagi ini Namjoon terburu-buru dan tidak fokus sampai lupa mengunci kamar. Papanya sangat menyukai privasi dan selalu mengunci kamarnya. Namjoon lebih memilih untuk ke kamar anak-anak daripada membuka kamarnya. Entah kenapa, Jungkook tak ambil pusing.

"Proyek Busan," bibirnya mengeja pasti. Ditangannya sudah ada berkas yang diminta Namjoon, ia buka-buka sedikit dan hanya menggumam karena banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Secara garis besar, perusahaan tempat kerja Papanya akan membuka cabang di Busan. Jadi mungkin Papa akan seminggu di Busan; kalau proyeknya berhasil.

Jungkook baru saja akan pergi kalau matanya tak kedapatan melihat satu rak laci meja Namjoon yang terbuka. Ia mengamati sekeliling; kamar Papanya selain rapi dan estetik, juga dirancang untuk bekerja di rumah. Dia punya meja kayu besar dan kursi empuk. Tumpukan berkas dan lampu meja. Ada cangkir dengan ampas kopi, mungkin sisa semalam. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sticky note di laci yang terbuka itu:

 _[kenangan masa lalu]_

Persetan dengan Namjoon yang terus menelponnya. Jungkook penasaran; murni karena ingin tahu saja apa yang dimaksud dengan kenangan masa lalu. Kenangan apa yang disimpan Namjoon sendirian. Mungkin pemikiran tentang ketakutkan ia dan Jihoon akan mengganggu kerja Papanya itu salah. Mungkin alasan Namjoon mengunci rapat kamarnya adalah karena ini; _memori yang tidak ingin Namjoon bagi dengan siapa pun_.

Ia menarik lacinya lebih jauh lagi. Ada buku, album, pulpen, dan gantungan kunci berbandul singa. Dan oh, dia melihat satu novel Harry Potter. Ia tertarik pada selembar kertas foto usang, warnanya pudar dan gambarnya tidak begitu jelas karena resolusi foto yang kurang apik. Tersenyum saat tahu itu adalah foto Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Mamanya. "Jadi begini rupa Mama ya, cantik."

Kemudian album. Oh, ia sangat penasaran. Kebanyakan adalah foto Taehyung saat kecil, saat masuk TK, lomba mewarnai, juga saat bermain dengan Jimin, beberapa foto bersama. Ada juga saat Mama memegangi Taehyung yang diimunisasi, Taehyung tampak menangis dan itu lucu. Lalu beberapa lembar tentang surat-surat tulisan tangan Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Mamanya. Mereka membuat puisi yang sahut-menyahut. Harmonis dan lucu.

Sampai ia di lembar terakhir, ia mengernyit.

Ada tempelan _headline_ surat kabar: _Kecelakaan tragis persimpangan distrik lima_.

Lalu semuanya foto penuh darah, mobil yang ringsek, gelapnya malam, jauh lebih jelas dibanding foto-foto sebelumnya. Padahal ini foto yang menyedihkan, membuatnya mual karena tercetak jelas bagaimana tubuh seseorang jadi bersimbah darah. Seperti foto dari seorang penyelidik, karena mengambil dari jarak dekat dan cukup jelas. Semacam foto bukti kejadian perkara. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah ia melihat wanita hamil berbaju butih –sudah luntur oleh merah darah. Dan seorang anak yang baru saja dikenalinya lewat foto album.

"Taehyung _hyung_ ,"

Terlalu lama ia mendekam penuh tanya, sampai Namjoon kesal dan menelponnya untuk kedua belas kalinya. Jungkook mengangkatnya dengan gugup. Bukan karena takut dimarahi sebab terlalu lambat mengantarkan berkas Papanya. Tetapi tercekat dengan penemuan tiba-tiba yang membingungkan ini.

"Papa, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _._

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _.._

 _Yosh! Saya kembali! Aduh lama banget ya emang. Hampir sebulan, kayaknya? Eh... lebih malah ya? saya merasa sedih akan itu... karena sering di pm atau di message untuk cepet update, dan hola hola (ala KARD) saya datang~_

 _Permasalahannya emang terkesan makin pelik. Tetapi percayalah, ini sudah mendekati ending. Hm, apakah kalian percaya? Ya silahkan untuk ya atau tidak. Yang jelas sudah ada klunya, kalau ff ini akan menuju end. Meski bukan di chapter depan, hehe._

 _Terima kasih untuk saran dan kritiknya, tentang penulisan, penguatan karakter, penokohan, alur, semuanya! Itu sangat berarti untuk saya supaya dapat memperbaiki diri. Meski kebanyakan review dan pesan adalah kekesalan tentang betapa lemahnya Taehyung. oh tidak, dia kuat. Kuat dengan cara dan sudut pandang yang berbeda._

 _Dan ah, saya ingin minta maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya. Dimana saya membubuhkan scene mature dengan konten yang cukup vulgar tanpa warning. Ya, threesome. Saya sungguh bersalah akan itu dan saya minta maaf untuk tidak memberi warning sebelumnya. Karena niat saya memang dibuat secara implisit tetapi ternyata masih banyak yang tidak nyaman dengan itu. Maafkan saya. Untuk kedepannya, akan saya perbaiki, terima kasih atas ilmunya._

 _Nah, apa kalian bisa menebak bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Karena kata orang cerita saya penuh dengan plot twist tak terduga jadi, yeah, nantikan kejutan-kejutan saya di chapter depan!_

 _See you and happy reading!_

 _ **[**_ _sugantea_ _ **]**_


	17. Chapter 17: kenangan masa lalu 1

Di pikirannya sudah tidak ada jernih. Semuanya kalang kabut, termakan emosi dan ribuan tanya yang mengganggu. Jungkook mengemudikan motornya _super_ laju, persetan dengan rambu lalu lintas. _Toh_ Namjoon sudah menunggu dengan marah, buat apa memperlambat lagi. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk menangis dan mengamuk. Setidaknya ia harus tiba di kantor Namjoon dengan selamat kalau ingin memukul Papanya.

Motornya langsung dijatuhkan begitu sampai di parkiran. Kakinya melesat, berlari, jemarinya tertekuk dan gemetar hebat hingga berkeringat. Teriakan satpam penjaga yang mengomel diabaikan, ia memilih naik tangga sambil berlari ketimbang menunggu lift sampai kakinya kesemutan. _Lari_ , tidak peduli jika otot-ototnya malah semakin lemas.

"Darimana saja, sih?! Lama betul,"

Jungkook sesenggukan oleh ludahnya, "P-Papa, jelaskan –"

"Mana berkasnya?" Namjoon memindai cepat dan menarik map dalam dekapan Jungkook, mendengus keras dan berbalik. Sebelum terlalu jauh, Jungkook mencekalnya. Sungguh Namjoon tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk meladeni apa pun. Dan anaknya terlihat masih gugup untuk bicara satu dua patah kata. "Jungkook, Papa sedang sibuk."

Cepat Jungkook menyodorkan selembar foto yang ia ambil. _Foto mengerikan_ yang ditemukannya saat mencari berkas Papanya. _Figur menyedihkan_ yang membuat Jungkook kebingungan setengah mampus hingga ia nyaris mati memikirkannya. Ia tahu ujung jarinya gemetar, tetapi Jungkook memberanikan diri. Dia tidak bisa menerka-nerka semua ini sendirian dan Namjoon adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk dimintai jawaban; apa pun penjelasan yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"J-Jungkook –"

"Apa ini, Pa? Kenapa –" Jungkook tersedak, oleh ludahnya lagi, " –ini Mama, 'kan?! Ini Mama dan Taehyung! Apa ini –foto mengerikan apa ini?!"

Seketika Namjoon tak tahu, mana yang lebih prioritas.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini, Pa..." Jungkook nyaris menangis. Namun, Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mendengar rekan kerjanya berteriak memanggil, ia memberi sinyal ' _oke'_ dan menatap Jungkook tak tega –meski ia juga tak sanggup untuk lebih lama berdiri di sini. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia sangat lelah. "Pulang sana."

Kertas foto itu diremukkan, jemari Jungkook semakin tertekuk asal. Ujung-ujungnya memerah sakit tetapi tak dipedulikan. Susah payah ditahannya, akhirnya tangis meluncur. Pelan, kemudian kencang seperti anak kehilangan Ibunya. Tetapi ia tidak merasakan hal itu sejak kecil, karena Ibunya sudah jauh lama meninggal sebelum ia ingat ia bisa berjalan sendiri. Namun, mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Kakaknya dahulu. Ketika ia masih sangat kecil untuk bertarung dengan semua kepahitan dunia yang tidak abadi. Masih terlalu bodoh untuk memahami kalau ia sendirian tanpa seorang Ibu yang biasa memasak dan memeluknya ketika tidur, atau menggendongnya dan mengantar jemput ke sekolah. _Inikah pedih yang Taehyung rasakan ketika kehilangan seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya; orangtuanya?_ Yang terbiasa melindunginya dan menyambutnya hangat sepulang sekolah, atau menemani bermain layang-layang dan menonton bersama saat hari Minggu. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan; Jungkook baru tahu rasanya. Sesak, marah, sedih, kecewa. Ini lebih dari sekadar campur aduk. Ia bahkan baru mengenal Ibunya lewat album foto dan ia sudah sesedih ini kehilangannya.

Tubuhnya jatuh, terduduk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan kakinya yang gemetaran dan lemas. Tubuhnya terguncang; seperti hatinya yang tidak siap. Ia menangis kencang, panjang sekali. Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari orang-orang dan beberapa karyawan yang mengetuk pundaknya dan bertanya kenapa. Jungkook tidak menjawab; kecuali menangis. Ia meraung seperti anak tersesat. Sebab ia tidak bisa menerima ini; ini bahkan baru sekeping dari fakta menyedihkan yang ia temukan. Entah kejutan apa lagi yang bisa ia ketahui nantinya.

Ia merasa sedih, dan tersakiti. Karena telah ditipu selama belasan tahun.

Dan ia percaya,

 _Karena Taehyung bilang, Mama meninggal karena sakit perut._

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkoom –role as Kim Jungkook_

 _Park Jimin_

 _[Namjoon; Jihoon; Kim Hana – OC; Choi Luna – OC; other casts]_

 _.._

 _ **[**_ _Vkook – KookV as brothers_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _MinV_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _Let's go to the past,_

 _.._

* * *

Agak berat rasanya jika harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya lagi. Jaehwan dan Sir Yoo bilang tidak apa-apa dan masih tertawa biasa. Taehyung tidak enak hati, ia merasa diperlakukan berbeda. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, tetapi ia merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih rapuh dari yang bisa ia ingat. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa tidak enak badan, dan yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah amukan Jimin jika ia mengacau lagi. Taehyung mungkin bisa menahan sakitnya sendirian tetapi ia tidak bisa mencegah ia tidak membuat kecerobohan di tempatnya berdiri. Sudah cukup ia membuat keributan minggu lalu, ia tidak mau merepotkan siapa pun lagi.

"Kau tahu, katanya cacing tanah bagus untuk kesehatan,"

Taehyung merengut jijik, "Tidak, _hyung_. itu terdengar menggelikan."

"Kau harus coba!" ujar Jaehwan sambil tergelak.

Taehyung makin merengut, Jaehwan selalu bicara aneh padanya. Bukan sesuatu yang macam-macam, hanya saja kadang ucapannya terdengar konyol. Meski tak jarang membuatnya terbahak karena dia suka melucu. Ia merapikan seragam kerja dan menggendong ranselnya. Tali sepatunya ia ikat kuat supaya tak mudah lepas. Sejenak ia tersenyum, ini pemberian Jimin. Padahal ia tak pernah minta dibelikan apa pun tetapi Jimin selalu punya cara mewujudkan keinginan bodohnya. Taehyung tersentuh, dan menjadikan sepatu ini sebagai favoritnya. Jimin sempat meledeknya tetapi karena Taehyung akting marah, Jimin berhenti dan meminta maaf dengan panik dan wajah yang lucu. Kalau diingat, itu memori yang indah.

Ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Ia merapikan tampilannya dan memakai topi. Cuaca agak panas dan ia tak mau membakar rambutnya hingga jadi seperti rambut jagung. Taehyung tersenyum dan pamit pada Jaehwan. Berjanji ia akan istirahat dengan benar supaya besok masuk kerja. Ia baru melangkah sekitar tiga, kemudian tertahan oleh bunyi lonceng pintu.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya, "Jihoon?"

.

.

"Kudengar kau sempat masuk rumah sakit,"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum lembut, "Hanya demam biasa. _Hyung_ kecapekan bekerja dan lupa makan, hal yang biasa dialami orang bekerja," ia mendekatkan teh hangat di depan Jihoon yang terus menatap matanya dalam. Meski malu, ia akui tatapan itu cukup mengganggunya karena itu cukup terlihat menakutkan. "Diminum dong, tehnya. Enak, lho."

" _Hyung_ , jangan pergi."

"Aku selalu disini, Jihoon."

Jihoon menggeleng kuat, " _Hyung_ pikir aku bodoh? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ menghindariku dan Jungkook? Aku tahu, _hyung_. Tetapi salahku juga, karena aku tidak berusaha. Aku bukannya bergerak, malah diam." Jemarinya ia buat kepalan, "Tapi jangan seperti ini. Kita ini saudara, jangan menjauh seperti dua benua yang terpisah samudera. Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ pergi? Apa _hyung_ marah padaku? Apa aku telah melakukan hal salah?"

"Ngomong apa, sih, kamu. Tidak ada yang pergi dan tidak ada yang salah,"

"Sejak Jungkook tinggal bersamaku, kalian aneh. _Hyung_ aneh, dia juga. Apa yang terjadi? J-Jimin _hyung_ bilang itu nomor kamar yang benar, tapi saat aku datang kau sudah pergi _hyung_. Kau sengaja pergi dari sana sebelum aku sempat datang melihatmu. Itu menyakitiku, _hyung_. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook? Apa dia menyakitimu lagi? Biar aku menghajarnya nanti!"

Dengan lembut Taehyung menahan tinju Jihoon, "Tidak ada yang menyakiti aku, Jihoon. Tenanglah, jangan gegabah menyimpulkan sesuatu sendirian. Pikiranmu itu kacau balau, terkaanmu meleset. Jimin yang mungkin tidak sengaja mengerjaimu, dia hanya asal bicara karena aku sudah memarahinya yang sangat lama membawa makanan. Aku hanya menginap satu malam karena esoknya aku sudah baikan. Sudahlah, jangan dipikir lebih. Maaf kalau menyakitimu demikian karena aku tak tahu kau akan datang," ia sentil dahi Jihoon, "Harusnya kau menghubungi _hyung_ dulu, jadi salah siapa, hm?"

"Jangan bohong, _hyung_."

"Tidak, _hyung_ tidak bohong."

Ucapannya harus terdengar meyakinkan. Taehyung lelah dikejar-kejar seperti anjing, ia benar-benar ingin melepas semuanya. Meskipun itu akan terasa sakit untuknya; ini adalah pilihan yang ia ambil dan sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat. Sabar ia menenangkan Jihoon dan meladeni gerutuannya yang manis dan tak henti. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apa masih suka bertengkar? Pertemuan awal kalian tidak begitu bagus, seingatku."

"Dia masih menyebalkan," Jihoon manyun dan menyeruput tehnya yang mendingin, "Tetapi, yeah, dia juga baik. Mungkin _hyung_ benar, dia nakal karena tak dapat perhatian orangtua. Sekarang dia rajin belajar dan prestasinya membaik; meskipun tidak juara kelas." Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan melengkungkan bibir tipisnya, "Entah kerasukan apa dia ikut lomba ini itu. Dia suka matematika, jadi Ayah membelikan buku tentang angka-angka mengerikan itu dan dia jadi serius untuk belajar itu. Dia ikut olimpiade dan menyabet medali perak; permulaan yang bagus. Dia juga ikut lomba antar kelas, antar sekolah, tetapi yang tingkat nasional kemarin dia hanya sampai babak penyisihan. Dia murung seharian, tapi esoknya baik lagi."

Senyum terpatri, Taehyung bangga. "Begitukah?"

Anggukan lucu membuat senyum Taehyung merekah. "Jungkook bilang, _hyung_ yang menyuruhnya begitu. Apa benar?"

"Jungkook bilang begitu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Ah, itu. _Hyung_ hanya berpesan, supaya jadi orang berguna di masa depan. Belajar yang benar dan jangan mengecewakan Papa yang sudah membiayai hidupnya sekarang. Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar melakukannya, _sekarang aku bangga padanya_ ," Taehyung melarikan jemari panjangnya di sela-sela rambut Jihoon yang halus dan sewangi madu. Ia mengernyit sedikit karena warnanya jadi sedikit lebih terang; mungkin _ash brown_? Tetapi ia mendiamkannya karena Jihoon masih muda dan punya hak kebebasan bergaya. "Sampaikan padanya, _hyung_ bangga."

Tangan Jihoon yang lebih mungil meraih milik Kakaknya, ia menggeleng kecil dan menghirup napas yang sedih dan lelah. "Sampaikan sendiri."

"Jihoon,"

"Aku bukan kurir pos," Jihoon minum tehnya, "Pesan-pesan silahkan katakan sendiri."

Ia mengerti maksud adiknya, dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum maklum. Tidak mengiyakan, tak juga menolak. Ia bimbang dan memilih diam ketimbang salah bicara. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin melakukannya tetapi ia tak bisa. Tidak setelah apa yang mereka lakukan; mungkin itu sudah sangat lama jika diingat tetapi Taehyung tak mudah melupakannya. Mengirim surat ke loker Jungkook saja sudah membuatnya gemetaran setengah mampus. Apalagi harus bertemu mata. Mungkin ia akan pingsan dan mimisan, oh, jangan. "Sampai kapan kita akan begini? Sampai kapan _hyung_ seperti ini?"

"Sampai kalian tumbuh dewasa dan sukses,"

"Lalu kita akan bersama-sama; sampai mati?"

Taehyung tergelak. "Tentu, pegang janjiku."

"Janji?"

Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Jihoon yang jauh lebih mungil darinya. Tersenyum cerah meyakinkan adiknya. "Janji." Ia tersenyum lebar, "Nah, _hyung_ ada janji bertemu orang, sekarang _hyung_ pamit, ya?"

.

.

Pintu kaca didorong pelan, nyaris tak membunyikan lonceng kecil diatasnya. Langkahnya pelan, lelah menghadapi sengat mentari. Sepatunya kena percikan air dari kubangan. Cepat ia berjalan ke meja nomor dua belas; sesuai perjanjian lewat _kakaotalk_. Ia menghirup hembusan ac yang sejuk di sela hentakan kakinya yang beradu dengan marmer putih gading. Begitu sampai, ia menengok memastikan tidak salah orang. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Taehyung-ssi."

Yang berdiri disana terkekeh, mendekat dan duduk dihadapannya. "Ups, maaf?"

"Es jeruk dan masalah selesai,"

"Hei, aku belum gajian, Jiyeon-ssi," Taehyung balas melucu. Kemudian keduanya tertawa karena lelucon aneh mereka sendiri. Jiyeon memainkan ponselnya sejenak untuk membalas pesan dan Taehyung melepas topinya, melesakkan tubuhnya tenggelam di sofa dan membiarkan sejuknya kafe menghujani kulit keringatannya yang berdebu. "Apa aku lama? Tadi adikku datang, kami mengobrol banyak dan.. hehe, aku lupa waktu."

Jiyeon mengibaskan tangannya yang cantik, "Bukan masalah. Aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu waktumu, Taehyung-ssi. Oh, apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku merasa agak kurang enak badan,"

"Kau sakit? Kenapa mengiyakan ajakanku bertemu?" Jiyeon melotot kaget, setengah marah. Meski Taehyung tahu dia hanya main-main dengan marahnya. Taehyung berkata untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya, "Hanya pusing sedikit saja, makan minum sedikit langsung baikan. Boleh aku pesan sesuatu?"

Jiyeon tergelak, "Kenapa pakai tanya? Pesan saja!"

Akhirnya Taehyung menjatuhkan pilihan pada sepotong kue krim keju dan susu cokelat hangat. Dia baru ingat kalau kafe tempatnya duduk tidak punya menu nasi padahal dia sudah lapar jadi ia memilih menu yang cukup mengisi perutnya yang berbunyi. "Kenapa minta bertemu, Jiyeon-ssi?"

"Mari berteman,"

"Eh?"

Sungguh pemintaan yang aneh. "Kita bertemu dengan takdir yang tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih, bukankah kita ini satu tahun kelahiran? Kenapa jadi formal; panggil saya Jiyeon dan aku bisa memanggilmu Taehyung. Tapi kurasa kita harus menjadi teman untuk itu," gadis yang rambutnya dikepang dua menyuap parfaitnya lebar, "Dan bukannya kita sama-sama Kim? Harusnya ada ikatan yang lebih diantara kita, 'kan?"

Terkadang Taehyung berpikir Jiyeon tidak seanggun kelihatannya. Gadis yang selalu pakai rok dan mengikat rambutnya rapih, memakai jepit atau bandana, warnanya selalu cerah, tak pernah pakai _heels_ atau _sneakers_ (hanya pakai _flat shoes_ ); ternyata suka berkelakar dan bicara ngelantur. Bukan berarti dia aneh, hanya saja dia suka bicara tak terduga. Dan kebanyakan membuat Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Apa-apaan, itu? Kim dalam dirimu karena Ayahmu, kalau aku; Kim dalam diriku adalah Ibuku. Jelas berbeda, walau sama-sama Kim. Tetapi, mari berteman."

Senyum Jiyeon merekah. "Nah, begitu, dong."

"Kau memintaku bertemu hanya untuk bilang itu?"

"Memang mau dengar apa?"

Ludah ditelan kasar. Taehyung gugup memakan kuenya, tiba-tiba kerongkongannya gatal. Ia minum susu cokelatnya dan merasa lebih baik. Kalau bukan karena Jiyeon meminta bertemu, mungkin ia akan pulang saja karena merasa lelah. _Justru ini karena Jiyeon_ , dia menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Dia tidak berharap banyak, tetapi di pikirannya, mungkin mereka akan membahas Jimin dan mungkin, hubungan rumit mereka. Namun, Taehyung juga tak bisa langsung bilang kalau ia berpikir Jiyeon akan membicarakan Jimin. Ada rasa gengsi dan malu; juga _bersalah_.

"Taehyung,"

Raut wajah Jiyeon berubah, Taehyung merasakannya. "Y-Ya?"

"Jaga Jimin untukku," mata berbinar itu berubah jadi berkaca-kaca, "Aku mohon."

"A-Apa... kenapa tiba-tiba –"

"Ah, jangan bercanda terus," Jiyeon menepuk ringan telapak tangan Taehyung. Tersenyum lirih mengguratkan sedih. Taehyung tak bisa menghindarinya, ia melihat itu. Dan sungguh ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri untuk merasa bersalah lebih dalam lagi. _Ini jelas tentang Jimin dan hubungan mereka yang runyam._ Kalau sudah begini, jelas Taehyung tak mampu. Ia mungkin lemah tetapi ia akan _pecah_ jika melihat perempuan sedih, apalagi menangis karenanya.

Ragu, Taehyung mengelus jemari Jiyeon yang halus. "Jangan begini,"

"Taehyung, karena kita berteman... aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Jiyeon –"

"Awalnya seperti kena peluru," ia menutup matanya, mengekspresikan kesakitannya, " _Sakit_. Semacam langsung tepat kena jantungku, atau bahkan kepalaku. _Luar biasa mencekik._ Dan itu perasaan yang sangat menyebalkan. Saat aku tahu, ini semua hanya kepura-puraan; hanya pilihan yang salah. Aku merasa seperti kelinci percobaan, kau tahu, diberi ini itu padahal tidak tahu efeknya bagaimana. Hanya ada dua pilihan: _hidup atau mati_. Untuk yang ini, bersyukur aku masih bisa bernapas dan tidak tinggal nama,"

Taehyung menahan napasnya kaget, "Bicaramu, Jiyeon."

"Iya, aku tahu." Gadis itu tergelak sesaat, meski Taehyung tetap menangkap airmata di sudut matanya, siap turun kapan saja ia berkedip. "Padahal aku ingin marah, merasa bahwa ini tidak adil karena kau merebutnya dariku. Maksudku, siapapun kau, berapa lama kau sudah bersamanya, seberapa dalam kau mengenalnya; tetap aku yang akan hidup bersamanya sampai mati. Tetapi itu bukan sungguhan, seperti, kau tahu? Ini adalah misteri tak tertebak, dan aku bisa apa? Marah pada siapa? Ibu Jimin; kupikir aku takkan bisa melakukannya meski aku orang jahat."

Dalam hati Taehyung mengamini.

Ibu Jimin terlalu baik hati untuk dimarahi, apalagi dibenci.

"Salahkan aku, Jiyeon."

Perempuan itu mendengus, "Kita 'kan berteman. Aku mana bisa memarahi temanku,"

"Kau terlalu baik," Taehyung memandangi Jiyeon. "Jangan seperti itu. Pukul aku,"

"Lalu apa? Kalau aku memukulmu, lalu apa? Aku tetap menjadi Jiyeon yang lama, yang sama seperti sekarang ini. Bukan siapa-siapa, tidak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun aku memukulmu dengan tumpukan batu." Ia memandang ke luar jendela, " _Aku tetap bukan pilihan Jimin_ , sebaik apapun orang bilang, secantik apapun kata orang; aku bukan kemauannya. _Karena aku bukan Kim Taehyung._ Seperti katamu; meski sama-sama Kim, kita berbeda."

Taehyung kehabisan kata. Bukan karena ingin mengelak, tapi karena tak ada kata lain selain _maaf_ di ujung lidahnya yang gatal. Ia ingin menghibur Jiyeon tetapi tentu ucapannya tak akan berguna sedikit pun. Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun; ini semakin membuatnya terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam. "Seharusnya, kau marah. Jangan perlakukan aku sebaik ini, jangan berteman denganku, jangan menemuiku dengan bicara sebaik ini, jangan diam saja dan pukul aku. Perlakukan aku seperti ribuan lelaki brengsek disana; _karena aku brengsek_!" ia mengepal marah, "Jangan diam saja! Kenapa?! Apa kau senang membuatku merasa semakin bersalah? Aku tidak punya kata lain selain maaf; _maafkan aku, maafkan pria bajingan ini yang merenggut mimpi dan cintamu_. Kalau saja aku tidak kurang ajar untuk masuk ke kehidupan bahagia kalian, akhirnya tidak begini, kisahnya tak seperti ini. Lantas kenapa kau berperan sebagai gadis baik hati?! _Siksa aku sebagaimana seharusnya! Jangan buat aku tercekik dengan kebaikanmu itu, Kim Jiyeon._ "

"Sudah bicaranya?"

Taehyung mengerang, "Jiyeon –"

"Ketika aku mendapat sial, bukan berarti aku harus marah." Jiyeon berujar kelewat tenang, membuat Taehyung menjatuhkan rahangnya konyol. Tak habis pikir bagaimana perempuan dapat mengendalikan emosinya sedemikian baik; jika ia biasanya melihat perempuan akan bertindak gegabah di luar akal karena percintaan. Ia menggigit bibir; seharusnya Jiyeon pantas di sisi Jimin karena nyatanya dia sebaik ini. "Semua orang punya cara masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dan kau tahu? Kalaupun aku benar-benar menyiksamu, itu akan menyiksaku pula. Jimin tidak peduli siapa pun itu; _yang melukai Taehyung akan mati_. Kau pikir aku mau dibenci Jimin? Aku menyukainya, bukan berarti aku membabat habis semua sainganku. Kecuali dia jahat; tetapi kau –Kim Taehyung, adalah orang yang tepat."

"Jiyeon,"

Tangannya digenggam Jiyeon. Erat dan hangat. "Kau orang yang tepat. Kau tidak buruk. Kau bukan orang yang masuk dengan kurang ajar; bukan. Justru aku yang seenaknya _nyempil_ diantara kalian. Aku _Si Kurang Ajar_ itu, yang membuat kalian bertengkar dan hubungan kalian rumit. Jika pun ada yang marah, seharusnya itu kau. _Jangan perlakukan aku sebaik ini, aku yang merebut Jimin darimu, jadi siksa aku sebagaimana seharusnya."_

"Aku tidak bisa menyakiti perempuan."

"Aku tahu."

Taehyung terdiam, memilih untuk menunggu Jiyeon. "Oh, Taehyung."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan,"

Jiyeon menggeleng, "Sekarang jangan pikirkan apa-apa. Jimin hanya cinta kau,"

"Jiyeon –" mulut Taehyung tertutup lagi karena ia tak tahu harus balas apa. Sejujurnya ia ingin menangis, karena sungguh, Jiyeon adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Perempuan tangguh yang cantik, yang tidak marah karena _kekasih_ dan _cintanya_ ia renggut begitu kurang ajar. Dia yang masih tersenyum manis dan berkata untuk berteman. Bagaimana Taehyung tidak tersentuh akan itu? Ia berpikir, mengapa Jimin begitu bodoh untuk melepas orang setulus Jiyeon dan lari padanya; jika ia bisa mendapatkan seluruh kebaikan dari perempuan di hadapannya ini. " _–maafkan aku_."

"Kita 'kan teman."

Matanya panas, tiba-tiba menjadi basah. Susah payah ia tahan tangisnya sendiri. Rasanya sesak minta ampun, luar biasa mencekik tenggorokannya hingga ia nyaris tersedak. Sungguh perasaan yang bukan main campur aduk. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin memeluk Jiyeon tetapi ia merasa tak pantas untuk itu. Perempuan itu terlalu baik untuknya. Taehyung mengangguk keras, malu menampakkan wajah basahnya. "Ya, kita teman."

"Dan teman akan saling menjaga,"

"Ya."

Jiyeon sendiri sudah menangis. "Teman akan mendengar kata temannya,"

"Ya," suaranya serak di akhir.

"Jadi kuharap, kau menjaga Jimin. Kau mau?"

Tentu saja. Taehyung tak akan mengecewakannya. "Ya, Jiyeon. Ya."

* * *

Bayang-bayang penyesalan terbesit di pikirannya. Keringat mengucur sebesar biji jagung, ia mengatur volume AC mobil jadi tiga. Tetap gelisah dan gerah. Namjoon berdecak kesal; tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Menyetir saja tidak fokus. Dia melajukan mobilnya sampai nyaris 100km/jam. Itu mungkin bisa membunuhnya; ia berkali-kali hilang pikiran menyetir di jalanan. Sesekali pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Alurnya maju-mundur.

"Argh!" ia membanting setir dan berhenti di bahu jalan.

Napasnya putus-putus. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang dan itu menyakitinya. Ia pejam mata dan membanting kepalanya ke jok dan melepas _seatbelt_ yang melilit tubuhnya. Jari panjangnya ia larikan untuk mengusak rambutnya yang lepek dan bau matahari. Napasnya jadi semakin dalam ketika ia membuka jendela. Lambat ia membuka matanya, menatap jalanan yang hanya dilalui empat lima mobil dengan kencang.

Sampai ia mendengar decit ban mobil dan suara mobil berdebum.

"Sial!" dia kembali ke dunia nyata. Itu hanya _bisikan_ mengerikan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dengar. Masih sama menyakitinya dengan luar biasa kejam. Ia memukul kepalanya yang pusing dan berat. Semuanya berputar-putar, hingga Namjoon pikir ia akan pingsan disini. Seluruh tubuhnya panas dan sesak. " _Fuck_ ,"

Berkali-kali, ia mendengar _bisikan_ aneh. _Yang melolong._ _Yang nyaring._

Ia merogoh saku celana kainnya yang lecek. Jarinya yang gemetaran menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua dan masih menunggu seseorang menjawabnya; ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Suara-suara itu terus meneriaki telinganya hingga tuli. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut tidak karuan.

"Ibu" Namjoon memanggil lirih,

["Namjoon! Ada apa, kenapa suaramu?"]

"I-Ibu," tahu-tahu airmatanya terjun, suaranya berganti isakan. "Aku harus bagaimana,"

["Astaga, Namjoon! Kenapa?"]

Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang besar dan basah. Meski ia yakin Ibunya masih bisa mendengarnya menangis. Namjoon terlalu lemah untuk menangis di hadapan Ibunya; ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku. Dan disini dia menahan tangisnya dengan konyol, mendiamkan Ibunya yang terus berteriak heboh memanggil-manggil.

.

.

Namjoon tiba dengan tubuh yang tak bertenaga. Ia hanya menggoyangkan kakinya untuk melepas sepatu dan hanya berlalu tanpa repot merapikan di rak. Pandangannya kosong dan masih berputar-putar. Ia hanya berharap dapat sampai di ranjangnya dengan cepat. Ia melirik Jihoon yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur, dan ia akan melangkah pelan agar anaknya tak mendengar. Ia baru mengambil langkah sekitar lima dan ada Jungkook di hadapannya; yang terkejut mendapatinya.

Dan ia justru terdiam, meneguk ludah. Suasana yang aneh.

"Makanlah, sudah malam." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya kemudian.

Lantas ia melewati Jungkook dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk merenung, sampai Jungkook memanggilnya hingga Namjoon hampir terjungkal dengan suara beratnya. "Papa,"

"Hm,"

"Taehyung cukup konyol sudah membohongiku bertahun-tahun," Jungkook mengawali, menatap punggung Namjoon di depan pintu. "Dan kuharap, Papa tidak sama. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap, tidak apa-apa. Meski aku tak yakin rasa penasaran bodohku ini mungkin lebih besar dari yang Papa kira. Entahlah, mungkin aku bisa cari tahu sendiri?"

Namjoon terhenyak.

"Sebaiknya Papa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku memohon."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jungkook."

"Akan lebih baik jika aku tahu itu darimu, Pa. Daripada aku mengetahuinya dari orang lain dan bisa saja aku punya penilaian berbeda untukmu setelahnya, karena saat ini pun perkiraanku tentang Papa meragukan. Aku ragu. Maksudku, ini konyol punya keluarga hancur seperti ini. Papa yang penuh misteri dan membingungkan, bagaimana aku bisa tidak curiga?"

Meski memalukan untuk diakui tapi Namjoon benar-benar sakit hati. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Jungkook karena wajar dia berpikiran seperti itu. Mengetahui hal menyedihkan yang selama bertahun-tahun ia anggap baik-baik saja; dan tak mendapat penjelasan berarti –tentu Jungkook marah dan bisa saja dia pergi mencari tahu sendiri. Tetapi Namjoon berharap, Jungkook tak menemukan apapun sebab tak ada saksi atau bukti yang mengarah pada lembar foto itu lagi. Itu hanya kenangan perih, sudah sangat lama untuk diingat.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa pun."

Jungkook mendengus, "Maka aku akan cari tahu sendiri."

"Kau akan kehabisan waktu."

"Dan aku tidak peduli."

Ada ketegasan di dalam mata Jungkook. Namjoon bisa merasakan aura membara itu dalam diri Jungkook. Sedikit banyak ini membuatnya ketar-ketir dan merasa gelisah, tetapi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang ia harapkan, Jungkook tak mungkin menemukan apa pun dan Namjoon seharusnya tak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa membantu Jungkook menemukan kenangan itu. Hanya satu: dirinya; jadi Jungkook sama sekali tak punya kesempatan meski hanya selebar daun kelor.

Setelah menghela, Namjoon kembali melangkah. Masuk kamarnya, menjatuhkan diri dengan dramatis menggesekkan punggung lebarnya di daun pintu. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Ingatan itu kembali; kenangan itu kembali. Satu hal yang terus menyakitinya dengan kurang ajar. Terkadang Namjoon berpikir, apakah memori ini bisa dihapus seperti data komputer? Dia tidak memerlukan _recycle bin_ atau aplikasi yang memunculkan datanya lagi; ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kenangan menyesakkan itu.

"Sial," Namjoon menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai rontok tiga helai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Hana!"**

 **Saat serius membaca catatan biologinya, Hana terkejut ada yang berteriak di telinganya. Ia hanya mendelik malas pada Luna, si sialan yang meneriakinya, yang malah terkikik karena sudah bertingkah jahil. Hana menggeser duduknya agar Luna dapat duduk di sampingnya. Ia menutup buku catatannya dan menatap Luna, menunggunya bicara. "Apa sih lihat-lihat,"**

" **Kau mau ngomong apa?"**

 **Wajahnya memerah, "Memang sejelas itu?"**

" **Iya."**

" **Hei, ini rahasia kita berdua loh." Ia berbisik, mencetak pandangan curiga di wajah Hana yang tidak mengerti Luna sedang bicara apa. Ia diam saja dengan kernyitan di dahinya, tidak paham kenapa wajah temannya makin merah. Apa dia sakit? Tapi tingkahnya tidak demikian. "Bahkan tidak boleh kau kasih tahu Namjoon,"**

 **Ini semakin aneh. "Biasanya kau lebih dulu curhat padanya dibanding aku?"**

" **Ya tapi ini lain,"**

" **Apa itu?"**

 **Lama, Hana mengulum bibirnya malu. "Aku suka Namjoon."**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kudengar kau dapat banyak cokelat, Namjoon."**

 **Namjoon tersedak sesaat, Luna membagi air minumnya. Hana hanya memandang mereka berdua sambil terus mengunyah makan siangnya. "Apa kau mengintip lokerku?"**

" **Aku bilang, 'aku dengar', Namjoon!"**

" **Yah, santai saja. Seperti kau betulan memeriksa lokerku,"**

 **Ucapan itu membuat Luna tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aaa, itu.." tapi dia tidak melanjutkan gumamannya yang sekecil bisikan semut. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang menghangat karena menatap mata tajam Namjoon. "Y-Ya maksudku, kau 'kan populer! Betul, populer! Banyak anak baru juga, pasti wajahmu menyedot perhatian."**

" **Memang kenapa dengan wajahku?"**

" **Ah, itu..."**

 **Hana menenggak air minumnya, "Menurutnya, kau tampan."**

" **HAH?! TIDAK!"**

 **Dalam hati Luna menggerutu karena Hana mengatakan hal yang tak pantas. Sejak dia bercerita kalau ia menyukai Namjoon, Hana jadi sering menggodanya dengan banyak bicara** _ **menjurus**_ **. Terkadang ia berterima kasih karena itu membuatnya melihat Namjoon berpikir; karena baginya pose berpikir Namjoon itu seksi dan ganteng. "Loh, memangnya aku tidak tampan?"**

" **Y-Ya itu sih... gimana, ya,"**

" **Luna bilang, kalau kita bertiga tidak bersahabat pasti dia akan jadi fans beratmu."**

 **Kemudian Namjoon tertawa lepas. Tangan besarnya menggebrak meja dengan kasar sampai mangkuk dan gelas memantul-mantul. Dia memang kuat dan suka merusak. Gelak tawanya berat dan serak di akhir, beberapa memerhatikannya karena suaranya kencang. Luna nyengir saja karena melihat Namjoon bisa tergelak begitu konyol. Itu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. "Benarkah? Kalau kau jadi fansku, aku akan memerhatikanmu saja diantara yang lain! Dan akan memberikan** _ **special service**_ **untukmu!"**

 **Oh, sial Namjoon.**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Ya mungkin karena kau cantik?"**

 **Gantian Hana yang tergelak karena Namjoon mengaduh saat lengannya dicubit Luna dengan brutal. Laki-laki itu memang kuat dan dapat menghancurkan barang tetapi selalu kalah dengan cubitan dan pukulan sahabat ceweknya. Itu sedikit manis. "Jangan menggodaku!"**

" _ **Ya**_ **! Kan kau memang cantik!" Namjoon mengaduh dengan konyol, "Memang aneh kau ini, cewek 'kan suka dipuji cantik. Dasar macan betina! Aduh! Sakit, tahu!"**

" **Bukan begitu –"** _ **hanya saja aku terlalu malu mendengarnya**_ **.**

 **Hana menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran konyol sahabat-sahabatnya. Seperti kucing dan tikus, setiap hari ribut ini itu. Tapi itu yang menjadikan suasananya hangat karena Hana tidak suka banyak bicara. "Hei, Namjoon. Apa kau berniat memberikan cokelat pada seseorang yang kau suka?"**

 **Pertengkaran terhenti. Fokus mereka teralih.**

" **Bukankah itu dilakukan oleh perempuan?"**

 **Luna menatap Namjoon penuh harap, "Siapa bilang? Asal tujuannya menyatakan cinta; 'kan sama saja. Laki perempuan gak ada beda." Ia menjelaskan dengan sedikit gugup menanti jawaban Namjoon. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan pendapat Namjoon kali ini. untuk yang satu ini, ia berterima kasih kepada Hana karena telah bersua. Namjoon nampak berpikir, "Hm, begitu, ya?"**

" **Iya. Jadi apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"**

 **Namjoon menatap Luna bingung; teman ceweknya ini sangat bersemangat.**

" **Memang ada seseorang yang kau suka?"**

 **Pertanyaan Hana semakin membuat Luna berdegup menanti. Namjoon memusatkan pandangan pada mata Hana yang memandangnya penuh tanya dan penasaran. Ia melirik Luna yang menunggu jawaban dengan gelisah. "Ada, sih."**

" **Siapa?! Gak pernah cerita," Luna sedikit takut.**

" **Dan seingatku dia tidak suka cokelat, jadi aku harus kasih apa?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awalnya, mereka duduk bertiga di halte. Menunggu hujan reda dan mengeringkan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Ini ide Luna yang iseng mengajak mereka hujan-hujanan dan lomba lari ke halte. Mereka tergelak seperti anak kecil, dan saling menyipratkan air dari kibasan rambut atau perasan seragam. Namun, baru lima menit bersenang-senang, Luna mendapat telepon Ayahnya akan menjemput karena mereka harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadi sekarang hanya Namjoon dan Hana yang menunggu tubuh mereka kering.**

 **Tidak ada percakapan berarti. Hana adalah pendiam, dan Namjoon cenderung membalas ucapan ketimbang membuka obrolan. Mereka memang bersahabat bertiga sejak SMP tetapi akan lengkap jika ada Luna yang ceria. Bukan berarti ia tak suka bersama Hana berdua, hanya saja rasanya lebih canggung karena sampai kapan pun Hana tak akan mau membuka percakapan, atau sekadar mengajaknya ngobrol lebih dulu.**

" **Hei,"**

 **Bahkan hanya dijawab oleh tatapan mata. "Canggung, ya."**

" **Maaf,"**

" **Untuk apa? Tidak masalah, kok." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya, gatal dan makin canggung dengan wajah bersalah Hana. Ia tak bermaksud menghakimini atau apa pun. "Aku hanya merasa, yah, kau tahu? Luna itu ceria sekali, ya? Tidak ada dia rasanya aneh sekali, seperti ketika matahari tenggelam dan malam tiba; begitulah."**

 **Hana mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Dan aku minta maaf, karena tidak bisa mengajakmu bicara seperti Luna si tukang oceh. Aku juga tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, tapi kau harus tahu bukan berarti aku benci kalian. Aku hanya malas bicara, kau mengerti, 'kan?"**

" **Iya."**

" **Dan kedengarannya kau tertarik pada Luna?"**

" **Apa?"**

 **Hana menatapnya dalam, "Yang tadi."**

 **Kemudian Namjoon diam, dan meneguk ludahnya lambat. Ia menatap mata Hana cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia melepas ranselnya dan membukanya, merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di dalamnya. Hana menatapnya penasaran. Wajah Namjoon berubah-ubah dari gelisah, panik, dan senang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang sudah terang. Hujan sudah berhenti. Ia memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri dan mendapati seragamnya sedikit lebih baik dari basah kuyup.**

" **Hei, sudah tidak hujan. Ayo pulang –"**

 **Dan ia tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kagetnya. Ia baru saja menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan mendapatinya menyodorkan sebatang cokelat.**

" **N-Namjoon –"**

 **Pria itu tersenyum, "Untukmu."**

 **Hana terbengong dengan konyol. Matanya mengerjap banyak-banyak. Kebingungan melihat Namjoon memberikannya cokelat. Jika saja ini hari biasa, mungkin ia tidak akan berpikir macam-macam tetapi ini adalah empat belas februari, dan mereka baru saja membahas** _ **ini**_ **. Bibirnya bergetar seiring hatinya yang bekecamuk tidak karuan. Matanya menatap liar, tidak tahu harus merespon apa selain meneguk ludahnya sendiri.**

" **Kau tahu artinya, 'kan?"**

 **Kepalanya ia tolehkan, "T-Tapi kau bilang –"**

" **Kau pernah bilang, kau tidak suka cokelat." Namjoon memangku cokelat di genggamannya, pandangannya masih pada Hana yang gelagapan, dan itu terlihat lucu di matanya. "Karena kau bilang, itu membuatmu sakit gigi. Dan rasanya yang terlalu manis membuatmu mual. Kali ini aku berikan cokelat yang bisa kau makan," ia menyodorkannya lagi, "** _ **Dark chocolate**_ **."**

" **Aku tidak..."**

" **Kaget? Maaf. Tadi aku berkata begitu supaya tidak ketahuan. Aku tahu kau suka cokelat, meski hanya** _ **dark chocolate**_ **. Aku bilang seperti yang tadi siang itu supaya kelihatan misterius saja, gitu. Yah, walaupun gagal sih." Namjoon tergelak sendiri.**

 **Sementara Hana masih pada posisinya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kehabisan akal oleh perangai Namjoon yang tidak diduganya. Berulangkali ia mengatakan bahwa ini salah;** _ **ini tidak benar**_ **. Ada Luna yang menitipkan harapan di genggamannya, ada Luna yang menggantungkan harapannya pada Namjoon, yang bertingkah sabar ketika Namjoon didekati cewek lain, yang salah tingkah saat digoda Namjoon, yang memekik senang ketika Namjoon membuatnya bahagia, yang sedih ketika Namjoon berduka.** _ **Ada Luna yang mencintai Namjoon begitu dalam.**_

" **Mm, Hana.. kau tahu, aku –"**

 **Ingin sekali Hana pergi dari situasi ini.**

" – **menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?"**

 **.**

 _ **[tiga jam lalu, di sekolah, setelah perbincangan makan siang]**_

" **Hei, apa orang yang dimaksud itu aku?"**

 **Luna menangkup wajahnya yang menghangat dan merah. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sesekali memekik girang sampai Hana nyaris tuli. Gadis ini memang suka bertingkah menyebalkan. "Bisa jadi,"**

" **Dia bilang perempuan yang disuka itu tidak suka cokelat,"**

" **Bukannya kau suka cokelat?"**

 **Luna mendengus, "Bodoh! Itu hanya alasan, tahu! Aku ini alergi cokelat; jadi secara tidak langsung aku tidak suka cokelat. Itu maksudnya!"**

 _ **Oh, begitu ya?**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Namjoon,"**

 **Pria itu hanya menggumam sampai Luna gemas. "Kalo diajak bicara itu dilihat orangnya, bukan main ponsel. Buang semua game pornomu itu,** _ **jebal**_ **."**

" **Apa, sih?"**

" **Besok kau ada waktu tidak?"**

 **Namjoon mengerutkan dahi, menjawab dengan ragu, "Mau pergi kemana? Bertiga?" ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya. Ekor matanya melirik Luna yang tampak sedikit kecewa dan merengut tipis. Mereka duduk berdua, menunggu Hana yang sedang pipis di toilet karena kebanyakan tertawa. Begitu ia fokus sepenuhnya pada wajah Luna yang sedikit merah (dan Namjoon khawatir sahabatnya sakit), Luna menjawab, "Berdua saja memangnya tidak boleh?"**

" **Biasanya 'kan bertiga. Hanya heran saja, kok."**

" **Ya, aku maunya berdua gitu."**

" **Biasanya cewek suka jalan-jalan bareng,"**

 **Luna mendengus, "Kau sebegitu tidak sukanya jalan denganku?!"**

" **Cuma bertanya, kok." Kali ini Namjoon bingung dengan tingkah Luna. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya tadi, tetapi itu sedikit membingungkan mengapa dia tidak mengajak Hana ikut bersama jika biasanya salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa pergi, maka Luna juga malas. Nah, ini dia akan mengajaknya pergi berdua. Namjoon membuka perkiraan di dalam otaknya; barangkali ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan berdua? Tetapi dia belum menemukan apa itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seingatnya Hana belum akan berulang tahun, jadi kemungkinan mereka membeli kado atau memberi kejutan untuknya itu salah. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak hatam kode perempuan."**

" **Ya intinya mau tidak pergi denganku?"**

" **Kemana?"**

" **Enaknya kemana?"**

" **Loh kan kamu yang ajak pergi."**

" **Akan aku pikir lagi," Luna gemas. "Bisa tidak?"**

 **Namjoon melirik Hana yang keluar toilet dan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang lecek sebentar, kemudian membalas tatapan menunggu teman cewek di hadapannya. "Maaf. Aku ada urusan lain."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi-pagi, pintu rumah Hana terketuk.**

" **Namjoon?"**

" **Hai,"**

 **Hana mendorong tubuh tinggi Namjoon yang hendak masuk rumahnya. Sejak menjadi sahabat, teman-teman anehnya suka menjadikan rumahnya menjadi rumah mereka. Mungkin konsep 'anggap rumah sendiri' itu seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan saat pertama mereka berkunjung. Ia memindai tampilan Namjoon yang rapi. Kaus biru dongker dengan garis putih melintang, celana jeans yang sobek di lutut dan beberapa bagian paha,** _ **converse**_ **merah favoritnya, dan jam tangan di lengan kirinya yang besar. Rambutnya disisir rapi, terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas berwarna cokelat karamel. "Buat apa kemari?"**

" **Mengajakmu pergi," ia menunjukkan senyum dan giginya yang rapi.**

" **Kita tidak buat janji."**

" **Memang tidak. Aku tunggu, ganti baju sana."**

 **Sadar bahwa ini salah, Hana menggeleng. "Kalau kau memang tidak ada kerjaan, kenapa menolak ajakan Luna?" dia berkata santai, sampai Namjoon terhenyak dan bengong. Kerut di dahinya tercetak, karena dia tidak mengerti. "Telepon Luna sana, dia pasti masih mau pergi denganmu."**

" **Apa Luna cerita padamu?"**

 **Mulut Hana bungkam. Entah karena malas atau takut. "Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu khawatir. Kita bertiga tetap akan bersahabat. Jangan campakkan aku dengan alasan klise itu, Hana. Memang kenapa kalau Luna tahu? Tidak akan ada yang berubah," ia mencekal lengan Hana yang tadi sudah hampir masuk dan tak mau mendengar. "Dengar, jangan jadikan Luna sebagai alasan. Perlakukan aku sesuai kata hatimu saja,"**

" **Kau bercanda?" Hana menarik lengannya, "Aku tidak ada rasa padamu."**

" **Bohong."**

" **Terserahmu, Namjoon."**

 **Terkadang pola pikir lelaki adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tak dia mengerti. Laki-laki bisa dengan mudah berkata:** _ **semua baik-baik saja**_ **. Padahal nyatanya tidak seperti itu, ini bukan sebuah drama dengan skrip, atau game yang punya chip, atau film Disney dengan akhir indahnya yang menyentuh. Dunia itu bagian satu dari neraka. Kubangan dosa yang nyatanya sedalam palung jika sekali jatuh. Hana tidak setuju dengan debat Namjoon. Akan tetapi ia juga tidak banyak berdalih, karena ia sudah berjanji merahasiakan perasaan Luna untuk Namjoon; sampai Luna menyatakannya sendiri. Dan hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah betapa sahabat cowoknya sangat tidak paham perempuan. Dia mungkin pandai dalam filosofi dan cerdas bertutur kata tetapi dia betul-betul bodoh menyikapi hal picisan begini. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Luna telah berubah untuknya dan dia tidak mengerti kalau Hana tidak ingin merusak apa pun.**

 _ **Meski satu jiwa egoisnya ingin sekali.**_

" **Jangan sia-siakan penampilan kerenmu hari ini,"**

" **Hana –"**

 **Cepat perempuan itu menutup pintu. "Hubungi Luna dan pergilah!"**

 **.**

 **Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Namjoon ditolak. Biasanya perempuan akan lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya; semua dia tolak. Dulu dia hanya mencintai buku dan film fantasi seperti** _ **Harry Potter**_ **dan** _ **Lord Of The Ring**_ **. Dan bersahabat dengan perempuan membuatnya terlalu nyaman sampai-sampai ia berpikir apakah dia satu dari kaum gay itu? Tapi dia menjernihkan pikirannya ketika melihat grup After School tampil di tv saat main ke rumah Hana. Saat itu dia terbengong-bengong menatap paha dan dada mereka. Begitu liurnya menetes, dia lega karena tahu dia masih normal.**

 **Ini cinta pertamanya. Jika diingat, sudah sejak kelas tiga SMP. Hana yang pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah justru menarik perhatiannya. Satu momen ketika ia memahami arti dari peribahasa:** _ **jangan menilai isi buku dari sampulnya**_ **. Namjoon yang selalu enggan dan berpikir Hana adalah pribadi kelewat cuek, harus tertohok begitu menemukannya dengan cahaya senter. Memekik dengan suara seraknya dan terburu menuruni jalan yang curam. Menolongnya yang terperosok saat mendaki dan tidak ada yang menyadari. Tetapi Hana berani, menantang malam dan cerita hantu yang disampaikan kawan mereka. Membopongnya dengan kuat. Membantunya naik, meski ia tahu Hana juga takut dan sakit. Saat itu ia tahu Hana orang yang luar biasa.**

 _ **Dan cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja.**_

" **Hah, bikin galau saja." Namjoon membuka bungkus lolipopnya dan mengemutnya dengan menggeram sebal. Hatinya masih sakit diperlakukan seperti tadi. Kesepian malah membuatnya mengingat masa-masa ia jatuh cinta dengan Hana, dan itu membuatnya sedih. Namjoon duduk di depan minimarket, menatap jalan yang ramai. Ia mendesah sedih. "Sudah ganteng begini padahal."**

 **Agak lama dia merenung sampai ia mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, "Namjoon!"**

" **Luna?"**

" **Apa yang kau lakukan? Katanya ada urusan?"**

 **Namjoon merengut tipis, "Tidak jadi. Orangnya marah,"**

" **Siapa? Memangnya kalian ada urusan apa, sih?"**

" **Bisnis." Hm. Bisnis kepalamu gundul, Namjoon.**

 **Luna bertepuk tangan kecil, dan Namjoon tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu. Wajahnya juga tampak senang dan bergumam sendiri. Belakangan ini ia sering berpikir kalau Luna punya penyakit: jadi orang aneh. Ia baru akan bertanya ketika seorang pria tegap dengan setelan jas mengilat mendekat, mengusak rambut Luna yang rapi. "Ayah, ini Namjoon."**

" **Apa kabar,"**

 **Pria yang sewangi apel itu menjabat lengan Namjoon. "Jadi ini Namjoon itu?"**

" **Saya teman Luna sejak SMP, Om."**

" **Ah, formal banget." Luna menepuk bahu Namjoon, "Salah Ayahku yang terlalu sibuk bekerja keliling dunia sampai tidak tahu siapa temanku. Kalau aku tidak kirim chat mungkin dia juga lupa punya anak." Ucapan frontal itu terdengar jenaka meski secara literatur sangat menyakiti. Mereka bertiga tertawa ringan dan Ayah Luna nampak keren ketika tertawa. Namjoon dapat merasakan ketegasan dan kehangatan di dalam diri pria itu. "Oh, Ayah. Karena ada Namjoon disini, aku pergi dengannya saja, ya?"**

 **Pria itu menatap Namjoon, "Tidak apa-apa?"**

" **Ya, saya juga sedang senggang."**

" **Oke, kamu bawa mobil untuk membawanya pergi dan mengantarnya pulang?"**

 **Ah, itu terdengar sedikit... menantang? Luna menyikut perut Ayahnya. "Apa sih! Aku bisa pulang naik bus dengannya, enak jalan kaki. Bisa menikmati jalan berlama-lama." Dan kalimat terakhir itu ia ucapkan malu-malu. Dia sudah membayangkan akan berjalan kaki bersama Namjoon yang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Oh, hatinya berdebar tidak karuan hanya dengan mengimpikannya. Dan sejak tadi ia susah bernapas karena penampilan Namjoon itu benar-benar kasual tetapi nampak pas untuk tubuh jangkungnya yang berisi dan tegap.**

" **Baiklah. Hati-hati."**

 **.**

" **Namjoon,"**

" **Apa?"**

 **Luna memperlambat langkahnya untuk menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Bertaburan seperti garam di atas nasi. Bulannya penuh seperti pupil Namjoon yang bersinar. Yang dia heran adalah mengapa Namjoon tetap harum sitrus setelah berjalan-jalan. Bahkan dia sendiri pun tak yakin parfumnya masih menempel. "Soal cokelat dan perempuan yang kau suka itu... sudah kau kasih tahu perasaanmu?"**

 **Ada jeda waktu sampai Namjoon memilih, "Aku tidak berani.", berbohong.**

" **Oh. Begitu, ya? Valentine berikutnya, nyatakan, dong!"**

" **Oke."**

" **Kenapa begitu? Suaramu terdengar jelek," Luna menegok, memerhatikan wajah Namjoon yang muram. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena Namjoon pasti lelah menemaninya belanja kesana kemari. Bahkan masih harus mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi dia tersenyum, menyemangati Namjoon supaya jalan terus dan dia janji akan memberikannya es teh saat tiba. "Ayo dong, cowok kok lemah? Nanti aku masak nasi goreng untukmu, deh. Hei, senyum, dong."**

 **Namjoon menatapnya malas. "Iiiih ayo senyum!"**

" **Nih." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dengan cepat, Luna mencubitnya gemas dan tergelak seolah Namjoon sedang melawak. Padahal wajahnya suram. "Ah, kau ini. Aku jadi berpikir ingin membuatkanmu kue juga. Kau pandai membuatku jadi pelayanmu, sial."**

" **Pelayan apanya. Aku membawakan belanjaanmu yang membuatku pegal, tahu! Kau ini belanja barang apa sekalian seisi toko kau beli?!"**

 **Gelaknya meledak. "Siapa yang bilang begini:** _ **cowok harus jadi ksatria untuk cewek. Sini kubantu bawakan barangmu**_ **."**

" **Kau gila!"**

 **Mereka berjalan lagi. Tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Luna sudah capek tertawa dan haus, sedang Namjoon benar-benar lelah dengan kantung belanja Luna yang tergantung di dua tangannya. Rasanya seperti tangannya akan copot karena sekarang sudah mulai kebas. Dan entah mengapa jalur menuju rumah Luna seakan tak ada ujungnya. Tak sampai-sampai. Ia mendesah ketika napasnya hampir habis di tiap langkahnya. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat karena nyaris tidak kuat, meninggalkan Luna yang termenung di belakang. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku pegal."**

" **Namjoon,"**

" **Apa..." suaranya terdengar malas.**

" **Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi."**

 **Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku juga, jadi ayo gerakkan kaki babimu supaya cepat sampai dan aku mendapatkan es teh dan nasi gorengku!" tetapi Luna bergeming, tidak mendengar kalimat Namjoon yang marah. Jemarinya ia kaitkan gelisah, dan matanya bergerak liar. Namjoon kesal dengan tingkanya yang aneh; sebentar begini sebentar begitu. "Hei, Luna!"**

 **Teriakan itu mengagetkannya.**

 **Mata itu bertemu. Hingga Namjoon terhenyak dengan pendar pupil Luna yang berbeda. Dia tidak sedang bergurau atau mengajak ribut. Wajahnya campur aduk. Dan itu sedikit banyak mengganggunya karena Luna tampak sedih. "H-Hei, kau kenapa?"**

" **Aku suka kamu, Namjoon."**

 **Fakta itu mengejutkannya. Dia tidak tahu. Betapa konyolnya.**

" **Aku mengira perempuan yang kau bilang tidak suka cokelat itu adalah aku. Jadi aku menunggu dengan sabar, kapan kau akan mengatakan suka padaku. Tapi sampai sekarang pun tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan kau bilang; kau tidak berani. Kalau begitu, aku saja, Namjoon. Aku saja yang bilang dan menyatakannya:** _ **aku suka kamu!**_ **"**

" **Luna..."**

 **Wajahnya menunduk, "Kedengarannya, gadis itu bukan aku. Iya?"**

" **Aku ingin mempertahankan persahabatan kita,"**

" **Oh, begitu." Kemudian Luna berlari kencang menuju Namjoon dan menarik paksa kantung belanjanya dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang berteriak memanggil-manggil, dan menenteng dua tiga kantung yang tidak bisa (atau tidak sempat) Luna ambil alih. Tetapi Luna justru berlari, menjauh, berusaha tidak mendengar pekikan Namjoon yang bahkan hanya bisa berdiri dengan bodoh dan menatap punggung kecil sahabatnya menghilang dimakan malam.**

 **Namjoon menunduk. Malu. Karena telah memperlakukan sahabatnya begitu buruk. Ia berpikir lagi, bagaimana bisa setelah ini persahabatan mereka kembali? Bahkan Hana sudah mulai menjaga jarak, dan penolakan Namjoon untuk Luna hanya memperburuk keadaan. Dia tidak menyangka hubungan ini bisa jadi rumit. Cinta diantara persahabatan merusak segalanya. Dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghela karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki.**

* * *

Suasana di kelas ribut. Satu jam setelah Ibu Guru Nam memberi petuah tentang perubahan perilaku, nilai, tugas, kelas tambahan, dan formulir minat universitas suasana kelas ricuh. Telinga mereka panas mendengar ocehan Ibu Nam. Yang lain berdiskusi karena buntu pikiran universitas mana yang akan mereka pilih. Sebagian yang tidak peduli melipat formulir untuk jadi pesawat mainan. Tergelak seperti anak SD habis diberi makan gratis.

Jungkook duduk dan berpikir. Menatap formulirnya dengan bimbang, sesekali melirik Jihoon yang mengambil duduk dihadapannya. Mereka berhadapan. Kaki Jihoon mengangkang dan nyaris tidak menapak lantai. Saudaranya itu sama bingung, beberapa kali searching di Naver tentang universitas favorit dan kejurusan yang menarik minatnya. "Bukannya kau suka biologi?"

"Iya. Tapi tidak mau itu, kurasa."

"Lalu apa?"

Ia berdengung sejenak, "Mungkin kesenian? Aku ingin ambil kelas vokal atau musik."

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka musik." Kata Jungkook yang penasaran. Jihoon hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak begitu peduli. Masih fokus dengan layar ponselnya dengan daftar universitas yang kemungkinan akan ia pilih nantinya. "Kau sendiri akan masuk universitas mana? Jurusan apa?"

"Hm, mungkin bisnis."

"Menarik, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin punya perusahaanku sendiri dan jadi kaya raya," ucapnya dengan gamang dan terkekeh di akhir. Merasa konyol dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Dia yang malas berpikir dan bekerja masih sempat bermimpi jadi pebisnis sukses di masa depan. saat ini pun, ia bekerja dengan kotor; menjajakan tubuhnya untuk perempuan yang haus belaian. Demi segepok uang, ia rela jadi hina. Lalu untuk apa ia bermimpi tinggi-tinggi? Jauh dia berpikir, tiba-tiba bayang Taehyung mampir di benaknya. Ah, Kakaknya. Mungkin satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan dengan mimpi bodohnya adalah karena ada seseorang yang ingin ia banggakan. Ia ingin Taehyung melihat kerja kerasnya, ia ingin Taehyung tersenyum bangga dan memeluknya, ia ingin melihat Taehyung hidup di depan matanya. Jadi mungkin, jalur tercepat menjadi sukses adalah menjadi pebisnis.

Jihoon mengetuk dahi Jungkook dengan pena, "Cepat diisi! Jam tiga harus dikumpul."

"Mungkin Konkuk cukup keren?"

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ssi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil, "Saya pamit, _Seonsaengnim_." Kemudian melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Ketua kelas menyuruhnya menyerahkan formulir minat universitas. Jungkook mendesah capek. Memutuskan akan ke kantin membeli air namun lebih dulu bertatap muka dengan Mingyu yang sedang mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya.

Dapat dilihat Mingyu agak ragu mendekat, tetapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membawa tubuhnya membungkuk dan mengambil bola di sebelah kaki Jungkook. Kalau tidak salah lihat, ekor mata Mingyu kedapatan kaki Jungkook yang gemetar. Ia bangkit, berdiri memberi ruang baginya berhadapan dengan kawannya. Mereka bertatapan, meski Jungkook harus sedikit mendongak karena Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya. Tetapi mereka masih diam, seperti ragu untuk bicara barang satu kata; meski nyatanya memang begitu. Mingyu bukan tipikal orang yang mudah membuka percakapan, dia hanya meremat bola sepak di tangannya dan memandang rambut hitam Jungkook yang dia rindukan. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm?" Jungkook mengerjap tak paham.

"Apa bolanya melukaimu?"

"O-Oh, tidak! Tidak sama sekali," Jungkook menggigit lidahnya, "Itu tadi hanya menggelinding pelan kemari. B-Bolanya sama sekali tidak mengenaiku. A-Aku oke,"

Mingyu mengangguk. Kehabisan topik. "Baiklah."

"M-Mingyu –!"

Pemuda itu sudah berbalik dan hendak kembali ke lapangan, tetapi pekikan Jungkook yang tersendat itu menggelitik telinganya. Maka ia memutar kembali tubuhnya, menubrukkan mata tajamnya pada binar bulat Jungkook. Oh, dia juga rindu mata itu. "Kau sudah tahu akan masuk universitas mana?" Jungkook bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan ini.

Memang peduli apa? Toh, mereka sudah bukan teman... 'kan?

"Belum kepikiran. Kau sendiri?"

Ada senyum simpul di bibir Jungkook begitu Mingyu menanggapi pertanyaan konyolnya dengan baik. Jujur sahja dia merindukan kawan pendiam yang satu ini. "Bisnis, di Konkuk... mungkin?"

"Itu bagus. Aku tak tahu kau suka berdagang."

Gelaknya lepas. "Aku akan mendirikan perusahaan sehebat Samsung."

"Tidak, harus lebih hebat." Jungkook tersenyum karena semangat dari Mingyu, "Iya."

Lalu mereka diam lagi. Jungkook kehabisan topik, dan Mingyu juga sepertinya sama. Mereka hanya melirik-lirik, tidak berani tatap mata. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu memutar balik tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, Jungkook hanya memandangi tubuh menjulangnya. Untuk kemudian ia ambil napas dan memanggilnya lagi. Mingyu hanya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku rindu kalian."

Kalimat itu mungkin memiliki arti bagi Mingyu. Meski dia hanya diam saja, tetapi pupilnya bergetar dan pandangnya dialihkan. Jungkook menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, merasa takut dan bodoh sudah mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya dia katakan. Kalau pun memang begitu, seharusnya Jungkook memendamnya sendiri. Mereka tidak berkawan seperti dulu lagi, ada status yang berbeda diantara mereka sekarang. Seperti tembok yang membatasi dua negara yang bersinggungan. Padahal Jungkook yang membangun dindingnya sendiri, tetapi dia juga yang mengeluh tak dapat melihat ke depan. Masih bisa berkata: _aku rindu_ , padahal seharusnya dia tidak pantas bicara begitu pada orang yang disakitinya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Mingyu berujar. "Seokmin marah besar, tetapi aku tahu dia –kami, tidak bisa bisa membencimu. Meski nyatanya kau sebrengsek itu, ada hal yang membuat kami tidak bisa berkata: aku benci Jungkook. Entahlah, kita sudah besar. Masalah begini seharusnya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Maksudku, cowok merokok lalu kenapa?" ia memutar-mutar bola dan memandanginya. "Tetapi tetap ada hal yang membuat kami merasa jauh, Jungkook. Sesulit apapun kami coba untuk memahami, kami tidak bisa. Ada hal yang membuat kita seperti burung yang beda pendapat dan memilih jalannya masing-masing. Yang membuat kita jadi seperti ini,"

Jungkook bernapas dengan berat.

" _Kepercayaan_ ," Mingyu menambahkan, ia tersenyum simpul. Tapi hatinya tak bahagia, "Hal itu terkikis sejak saat itu. Kau tahu, ketika aku menemukan kau mengakui kebrengsekanmu sendiri dan tak bisa mengelak, aku marah. _Aku ingin marah._ Ibu mendidikku untuk berkepala dingin dan diam menyikapi masalah. Tapi hari itu aku ingin sekali marah. Tapi ceramah Ibu menguasai pikiranku dan aku tetap diam. Meski... aku akhirnya memukul Seokmin,"

Pengakuan itu membuat Jungkook kaget dan bingung.

"Kami mungkin bicara kasar dan membentakmu, tapi kami tidak bisa memukulmu. Jadi kami beradu fisik karena kami benar-benar marah. Hanya karena kami tidak bisa melukaimu."

Jungkook tersedak, "K-Kenapa...?"

"Karena kita... teman?"

Pertanyaan menggantung itu membuat mata Jungkook basah.

* * *

Jimin memangku wajahnya, puas menatapi figur Taehyung yang mengunyah dada ayam lembutnya dengan lambat. Senyumnya tidak luntur, sesekali berkilah dan pura-pura melanjutkan makannya ketika Taehyung balas mendelik. Dia terkikik tertahan, masih melirik Taehyung yang mendengus sebal dan memukul dahinya dengan garpu. "Apa, sih, _Dear_?"

"Makan yang benar, jangan lihat-lihat aku!"

"Lihat mukamu aku kenyang," Jimin berkedip nakal, " _Jadi ingin makan_."

Selanjutnya Taehyung terhenyak. Seperti jantungnya terpukul kuat sampai rasanya mengejutkan dan sakit dada. Dia tahu Jimin hanya menggodanya tetapi dia masih menyimpan ketakutan di dalam dirinya mengenai sesuatu tentang hal menjurus kesana. Ia tahu Jimin tidak bermaksud menyakitinya tetapi ia masih takut mendengarnya. Lirih dia berkata, "A-Aku bukan.. _makanan_ ,"

"O-Oh... Tae, aku.. aku tak bermaksud."

Taehyung diam, memasukkan daging ayamnya lambat. Jimin menghela, "Maafkan aku. Aku salah bicara, aku tidak bermaksud. Meski kalimatku mengatakan sebaliknya. Maaf." Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mendekat, memberi satu kecup cepat di bibir Taehyung. Pemuda yang diciumnya kaget, matanya berbinar lucu dan pipinya merah muda; membuat Jimin jadi gemas luar biasa pada pacarnya ini. Baru ingin menggodanya lagi, ia sudah memekik karena Taehyung mencubit pinggangnya dengan brutal. "A-Aaah! Sakit! Sakit, adu-duh!"

"Cium-cium tidak tahu tempat!"

Jimin merengut pasang wajah lucu, "Kan biar Taetae tidak sedih lagi, _ung ung_?" bahkan sempat menambahkan _aegyeo_ yang mana membuat Taehyung sedikit muak tetapi gemas juga karena sebenarnya Jimin itu lucu: kalau tidak mencoba tegas dalam berciuman. _Hm_. Taehyung memutar matanya, melarikan jemarinya mencubit ringan pipi Jimin yang berisi. "Aku masih bekerja, Jimin. Kalau kamu cium pas ketahuan orang kan aku malu! Lagian kenapa bawakan aku makan segala? Kasihan Jaehwan _hyung_ makan siang sendiri, aduh _nyebelin_." Ia berdecak, "Harus ya kita makan di balik meja kasir begini?"

Gelak tawa Jimin meledak tak karuan. "Pacar yang baik ya perhatian begini."

"Terserahmu lah."

"Oh iya, bukankah Jungkook akan ujian kelulusan?"

Fokusnya teralih, topik yang menarik. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu, kapan itu?"

"Kata Jihyun sih, besok." Jimin mengingat-ingat cerita sepupunya yang sudah kelas tiga SMA. Dan karena itu dia mengatakannya pada Taehyung karena dia punya adik di tingkat sama. Meski ia belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan Jungkook, ia mencoba bersabar karena Taehyung teramat sayang pada adiknya. Ketika Taehyung bahagia karena adiknya, maka tak ada yang membahagiakan hati Jimin lebih dari itu. "Kau tidak mau kirim surat atau apa... gitu? Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?"

"Aku kehabisan topik."

"Ayolah, kau selalu banyak oceh saat bersamaku," Jimin menjawil dagu Taehyung, "Dan lama tak bertemu dengannya pasti membuatmu menabung banyak cerita untuknya. Momen-momen yang kau dapatkan selama tak ada Jungkook bisa kau ceritakan, dan kau bisa memberi sesuatu seperti.. pensil atau pena? Untuk dipakainya saat ujian."

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. "Begitukah? Tapi aku tak yakin akan mengirimkannya ke sekolah lagi. Entahlah, apa menurutmu memberinya surat ke rumah adalah ide bagus?"

"Wah, pintarnya pacarku!" Jimin berseru gembira.

"Kelihatannya kau senang?"

"Tentu. Sudah ratusan kali kukatakan: temui adikmu. Aku tidak mengerti kisah persaudaraan, tapi aku tahu ini sulit untuk dilalui sepasang saudara. Terpisah begitu lama dengan ketidakadilan, pasti membuatmu jutaan kali lebih rindu. Aku paham, Taehyung." Jimin menepuk kepala Taehyung, mengelusnya lembut berkali-kali tanpa bosan. "Kalau kau berani lebih dekat dengannya, itu bagus. Walaupun aku mengerti alasanmu pergi. Supaya kau melupakan sakit itu, 'kan? Supaya menghukum dirimu sendiri? Tuhan sudah memaafkanmu, Taehyung. Kau punya hak menjadi lebih dekat dengan saudaramu. Dan kurasa Jungkook pasti senang mendapat surat dan barang darimu, yeah, meski hanya sebuah pemberian. Tapi aku yakin dia jauh akan lebih senang jika menerimanya di rumah."

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Apa pun keputusanmu, aku mendukungmu."

* * *

Bunyi denting memantul-mantul. Ada suara kecap lidah dan tegukan air yang lewat kerongkongan. Suasananya cukup hening untuk dikategorikan makan malam yang harmonis, yang biasa. Bahkan Namjoon yang biasa berceloteh menanyakan ini itu hanya terdiam menikmati makan malamnya. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan tak mau diganggu. Tetapi Jihoon tidak betah dengan keheningan saat makan malam jadi dia membuka percakapan. "Ayah, tidak mau beri kami sesuatu?"

"Oh ya, kalian sudah selesai ujian, ya?"

Mereka mengangguk lucu. "Bagaimana kemarin? Sulit tidak?"

"Lumayan, lah." Jihoon meneguk airnya dan bergerak gemas di kursinya. "Karena kami sudah bekerja keras, apa Ayah tidak berniat memberikan sesuatu? Maksudku, Ayah jadi super sibuk belakangan ini. Bahkan pergi bekerja di hari Minggu. Bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita pergi merayakannya? Karena kurasa kalau sudah pengumuman, kami akan pergi dengan teman-teman."

Jungkook setuju, "Boleh juga."

"Ayah tidak bisa janji, _kids_."

"Yah... kenapa?"

Namjoon menepuk bahu mungil Jihoon. "Perusahaan sedang sibuk sekali, Ayah benar-benar bekerja keras kali ini. Jika kalian berharap kita pergi dalam waktu dekat, Ayah rasa Ayah tidak bisa. Maaf sekali. Paling tidak baru dua bulan ke depan kita bisa bersenang-senang,"

"Lama sekali," keluh Jungkook.

Namjoon tersenyum menanggapi. "Tidak apa. Pergilah dengan teman-teman, kapan pun kalian butuh uang jangan pernah sungkan untuk bilang ke Ayah. Oke?"

"Oke," mereka menjawab dengan kecewa.

.

.

Jungkook pamit keluar, berkata dia butuh susu stroberi. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghirup angin malam yang sejuknya menusuk kulit. Kepalanya penat setelah mengerjakan serangkaian ujian kemarin. Seperti yang Jihoon katakan, dia butuh _refreshing_ dan bepergian. Jika Namjoon tidak bisa maka dia akan pergi sendiri. Dia sudah baik hati mengajak Jihoon tetapi saudara malasnya sudah asyik bergerumul di dalam selimut.

Hoodie abu-abunya ia pakai, beres pakai sepatu ia tutup pintu. Melangkah keluar dengan santai dan menoleh pada kotak surat yang hampir reyot karena karat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan itu, perasaannya bilang; siapa tahu ada orang yang masih kirim surat di jaman seperti ini. Atau bahkan ada surat untuknya? Meski ia lebih yakin kotak terbengkalai itu lebih cocok untuk jadi kandang tikus atau _kalong_ yang nyasar ke rumahnya.

Dengan sedikit penasaran Jungkook membuka kotak usang itu. Bunyi reyot yang nyaring memekakkan telinganya. Ketika ia melongok, tak dapat dipungkiri ia terkejut mendapat sebuah surat dengan amplop panjang. Ia meraihnya dan merasa bingung; bagaimana tak seorang pun di rumah sadar ada surat yang sampai? Ia mengernyit menemukan guratan namanya di lembar depan. Jadi dia membukanya semakin penasaran.

 _ **[**_ _Mungkin ini terlambat. Tetapi semoga ujianmu lancar dan dapat nilai bagus, jadi kau bisa masuk universitas bagus! Oh, atau kau mau ikut audisi agensi; seperti yang kau pernah mimpikan itu? Hyung masih ingat, loh. Jihoon bercerita kalau Kookie sekarang rajin dan itu membuatku senang, jadi teruskan, ya! Aku tak tahu apa ini berguna untukmu tapi Jimin berkata aku bisa memberikanmu pensil dan pena untuk dipakai ujian. Kalau tidak, ya simpan saja. Tahu tidak, aku yakin kau lulus dan aku bisa membayangkan kamu memakai almamater fakultasmu nanti._ _ **]**_

"Masih saja bodoh," Jungkook tertawa. Memutar pensil dan pena di tangannya dan memandanginya lama sekali. Senyumnya tipis dan itu membuatnya rindu pada Kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa mungkin Kakaknya sudah makan malam atau belum. Ia bernapas dalam dan merasa lega karena punya rasa penasaran pada kotak surat. Kalau tidak mungkin surat ini tak akan sampai di tangannya seperti saat ini. Ia memasukkannya lagi ke dalam amplop dan masuk kantung hoodienya.

Ia menatap langit dan tersenyum, "Hah.. malam yang dingin."

.

.

Jungkook langsung meminum susu stroberinya setelah membayar. Satu kotak lagi dia masukkan ke kantung celana _training_ nya. Hembusan AC sedikit membuatnya meremang dingin tetapi dia suka perasaan kedinginan seperti ini. Menantang tetapi tenang. Dia hendak keluar toko kalau matanya tidak kedapatan Kakaknya sedang makan mi instan di bangku yang berhadapan dengan jendela kaca toko, jadi pemuda itu dapat melihat kepulan asap dari kuah mi mendidih dan juga dari mulutnya yang kepanasan dan kepedasan.

Mereka dalam satu garis yang sama, bersebelahan dengan jarak. Jungkook menatapnya dari tempat dia berdiri. Lama sekali sampai akhirnya dia berkedip lambat, memindai figur Taehyung dalam kepalanya untuk dapat ia ingat kembali. Tubuh Kakaknya sedikit lebih kurus, meski rambut tebal panjangnya memberi ilusi. Sejujurnya ia ingin berlari dan menarik mangkuk mi itu dan memarahi Kakaknya karena masih sempat makan mi malam-malam. Seharusnya dia makan nasi, sayur, dan daging supaya gemuk dan sehat. Dan terakhir, kenapa Taehyung tidak di rumah selarut ini?

 _ **Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.**_

Sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Matanya mengeja tulisan dorong di pintu kanan dan tarik di pintu kiri. Ada jeda sekitar lima detik sampai akhirnya ia menyedot susunya dan pergi. Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang menarik.

 _ **Kenangan pahit apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, Kak?**_

Jungkook meremas karton susunya. _**Apa benar Mama meninggal karena sakit perut?**_

 _ **Hah. Konyol. Itu 'kan hanya ucapan anak kecil.**_

Jungkook mengusak rambutnya kasar dan menggeram. _**Lalu kenapa tidak jujur padaku kalau kau kehilangan Mama dengan begitu pedihnya? Apa kau tidak percaya aku?**_

 _ **Siapa? Siapa bajingan yang melukai kalian?**_

.

"Ah.. lumayan, kenyang." Taehyung mendesah lega karena perutnya menghangat. Ia menyeruput kuah mi yang hampir dingin dengan cepat sampai tak bersisa. Memberi dirinya waktu untuk sendawa dan mengelus perutnya yang terasa nyaman. Sadar sudah terlalu malam, ia bangkit untuk pulang. Sampah ia bawa untuk dibuang, tempat sampah ada di luar sebenarnya tetapi karena sering kemari dan mengenal penjaga shift malam, dia suka membuangnya di balik meja kasir dan mengobrol sebentar. "Jisoo, aku mau air yang dingin ya. Satu."

Jisoo menahan tangan Taehyung yang sudah membuka dompetnya. "Seorang pembeli memberimu ini tadi sebelum dia pergi."

"Susu cokelat?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya tidak paham. "Dia hanya bilang untuk memberikan ini padamu supaya kau tidak perlu beli minum. Tapi aku tak kenal siapa dia,"

"Oh, begitu. Seperti apa rupanya?" Taehyung meminum susu kartonnya. Dingin.

"Tinggi, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya sedikit gelap, pakai hoodie kelabu dan _training_."

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu. "Ya sudahlah. Lumayan. Aku pulang, ya!"

* * *

Perayaan kelulusan berjalan lancar. Kelasnya mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah Song Seungyun. Semua menikmatinya, sampai larut malam. Jungkook masuk rumah dengan tubuh yang lelah. Ia melirik jam dan berdecak karena sudah terlalu larut baginya pulang. Sepatu ia buka dengan malas, hanya ia tendang halus ke bawah rak karena sudah terlalu malas. Ia bahkan belum mandi, dan tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat. Parahnya ia kepalang capek dan ingin tidur saja. Belum tahu apa yang harus ia dahulukan, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk meneguk air dingin. Barangkali dapat menyegarkan pikirannya yang kusut.

"Jungkook,"

Kalau sistem pertahanan kagetnya buruk, mungkin Jungkook dapat menyemburkan air minumnya. Suara Namjoon yang berat dan serak membuatnya terkejut. Selain karena ia benar-benar nyaris jantungan karena dentuman suara Papanya, ia takut ia akan memarahinya karena pulang terlalu malam. Bahkan Jungkook yakin Jihoon sudah berkelanan di dalam mimpinya. Memang saudara pemalasnya itu sudah tak perlu ditanya lagi kelakuannya.

"Kaget?"

Angguknya lemas. "Kukira apa,"

"Aku sudah berpikir," Namjoon mendekat dan mengambil duduk di bangku bar, berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang berdiri di depan kulkas. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Jungkook menetralkan jantungnya dan turut duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook sudah menawarinya air tetapi Namjoon tidak nafsu minum apa pun saat ini. wajahnya tertekuk karena pusing dan mengantuk. "Mungkin ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang, dan menyedihkan. Tetapi setelah sekian lama, aku berpikir, memberitahumu adalah cara yang paling benar."

Ini yang lama ia nantikan. Namun, kenapa ia malah ingin lari?

Atau karena Jungkook belum siap?

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya meremas sisi mugnya. "Aku... entahlah, bingung."

"Kepalaku pusing. Tak ada hentinya. Rasanya menyesakkan, menyimpan ini bertahun-tahun sampai mungkin dadaku bisa berlubang hanya karena memendamnya terlalu lama. Ini menyakitkan pula untukku, Jungkook. Tidak hanya kamu dan Kakakmu, aku juga menderita. Kenangan ini adalah pahit, yang selama ini berusaha aku kubur dalam-dalam, sampai aku memohon kepada Tuhan untuk dapat melupakan setiap detilnya," Namjoon mengepal, menjatuhkan kepalanya kesana dan menghela berat. "Tetapi nyatanya semakin aku berusaha, semakin terasa nyata di dalam kepalaku. _Semakin jelas ingatan buruk itu. Semakin dalam perasaan bersalah dan sakitku._ Hingga aku tidak tahu lagi, ketika kamu datang menunjukkan kepingan perih itu padaku, kurasa aku nyaris hancur lagi. Seperti aku terjun kembali ke titik nol."

Rasanya semakin tidak siap. Dan Jungkook benci merasa bimbang begini.

"Maaf, Pa. Aku egois, aku tak tahu itu menyakitimu pula."

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku yang bersalah di dunia ini. Aku pantas disakiti atas apa yang telah aku lakukan untuknya."

"Papa..."

"Apa kamu sayang Papa?"

Jungkook mengangguk, Namjoon tersenyum. "Kalau Taehyung _hyung_? Sayang?"

"Iya."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, bantu Papa dan _Hyung_." ia mengelus rambut Jungkook yang sedikit lepek dan dingin karena malam. Memandangi ekspresi Jungkook yang belum mengerti ucapannya barusan. Karena Namjoon bicara berputar-putar. "Papa akan menceritakan sebuah _dongeng_ _mengerikan_ untukmu,"

"Papa –"

"Aku mengalah," Namjoon menepuk bahu Jungkook dan kembali duduk dengan lesu. "Aku tidak bisa lagi membayangkan kamu pergi kesana kemari mencari sesuatu tentang Mamamu. Aku tidak cukup kuat membayangkanmu kalut mengetahuinya sendirian; bagaimana jika kamu tahu ketika kamu tengah sedih? Bagaimana jika kamu kaget? Bagaimana jika kamu tak percaya? Bagaimana jika kamu membenciku? Itu yang terus kupikirkan, dan hanya membuat kepalaku semakin sakit disaat aku juga sesekali berkelana ke masa lalu."

Perasaan Jungkook tidak enak, ia melupakan dahaganya. "Aku –"

"Kita buat perjanjian, ya?"

Alisnya mengerut satu, jantungnya berdebar-debar menanti. Pupil matanya mengikuti gerak jari Namjoon yang mengorek saku training hijaunya. Sebuah amplop putih dengan kop surat berwarna biru tua, Jungkook belum dapat membaca tulisannya secara utuh; terlalu kecil. Waktu berjalan dan pandangannya berakhir ketika Namjoon berhenti mendorong amplopnya tepat di depan Jungkook yang kebingungan. Ditatapnya jemari panjang Namjoon menutupi sebagian besar dari lembar depan, tetapi melihat tulisan alfabet disana membuatnya tak nyaman. Kenapa tidak menggunakan aksara Korea? Dan itu terbaca seperti bahasa Inggris. "Perjanjian apa?"

"Papa akan ceritakan semuanya," Namjoon menjauhkan jemarinya, "Tetapi kita harus pergi."

 _ **[**_ _Ohio_ _University_ _ **]**_

Jelas matanya membola: bingung dan terkejut. "Papa,"

"Ini universitas yang bagus untukmu. Jihoon juga sudah diterima," Namjoon berkata dengan santai seolah ini memang dirancang begitu. Tidak peduli dengan rahang Jungkook yang sudah mengetat karena marah dan tidak terima. Namjoon hanya tersenyum tak ikhlas. "Tetapi dia juga belum tahu. Bahagialah, karena kamu tahu lebih dulu. Besok pagi ini akan jadi kejutan,"

"Pa! Ini bukan lelucon!"

Dengusan serak Namjoon terdengar frustasi. "Papa hanya pegawai kantoran. Bukan personil Running Man. Kita harus pergi, Jungkook."

"Kenapa kita terus berlari seperti tikus?"

"Karena aku tidak sanggup lagi, Jungkook-ah. _Aku ingin melupakan semuanya."_

Jungkook menggeleng takut, "Lalu bagaimana dengan _hyung_?"

"Tahukah kamu, kalau Taehyung juga ingin melupakan semua ini?"

Gelengannya kuat, tidak terima persepsi Namjoon yang menurutnya salah. _Salah_. Taehyung tidak ingin melupakan apa pun. Taehyung mencintai keluarganya lebih dari apa yang Papanya tahu, Jungkook bisa menjamin itu. Kakaknya lebih baik dari apa yang Papanya kira: dia tidak sebrengsek itu untuk berharap ingin melupakan kenangan bersama keluarganya. _Dia selalu menyimpannya baik-baik di sudut hatinya yang murni dan rapuh._ Namjoon hanya tak tahu. "Jangan bodohi aku lagi. Aku sudah merasa cukup bodoh untuk pergi meninggalkan _hyung_ kemari, dan jangan ancam aku supaya aku pergi dengan Papa lagi! Apalagi ke luar negeri! Aku bukan buronan yang terus pergi dihantui rasa bersalah!"

"Papa hanya ingin menceritakannya sekali seumur hidup. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana kenangan itu terus membayangiku. Kau jangan egois, ikuti saja kata Papa! Ini yang terbaik, tinggalkan Korea dan hiduplah baik-baik di Amerika, di Ohio!"

" _Tapi di Korea ada Taehyung!_ Taehyung masih bertahan di sini, apa itu bisa dibilang dia ingin melupakan semua? _Lalu unuk apa dia bertahan jika dia hanya akan terluka?!_ "

Namjoon membalas, "Karena dia memang ingin!"

"Apa...?"

"Aku tidak ingin terluka sepertinya. Penyesalanku sudah cukup dalam,"

"Lalu kau tega... padanya?"

Namjoon bernapas lirih. _"Justru karena aku ingin menyelamatkannya._ Karena aku ingin membantunya. Aku ingin menolongnya. _Dia juga ingin melupakan semuanya, Jungkook._ Dia benar-benar ingin. Keberadaanmu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Tidakkah kau sadar, hidup seperti ini membuatnya lebih bahagia karena _lupa_? _Dia melupakan kenangan bersama keluarganya dan itu membuatnya hidup lebih baik."_

"Papa bohong padaku," Jungkook sudah menangis.

"Aku dan Taehyung punya cara berbeda untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

 **..**

 _Malam itu, Jungkook tak henti menangis. Ada sudut hatinya yang terluka, perih sekali sampai rasanya ia tak tahu apakah itu dapat sembuh. Terlalu dalam hingga ia berpikir mungkin akan membekas selamanya. Katakan dia berlebihan tetapi ia sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ada takdir semacam ini; konyol dan tak tertebak. Seperti ia terombang-ambing di lautan luas tanpa nahkoda. Tersesat dan tak tahu arah. Hanya bisa menangis dan menerima. Kini hatinya semakin bimbang: antara ingin menemukan fakta menyedihkan atau terpuruk dalam penyesalan yang baru, dengan pergi meninggalkan semuanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued._

.

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _.._

 _Nah loh. Pergi lagi deh tuh Namjoon. Ngajak Jihun sama Kuki lagi... gimana dong? Seseorang tolong tampar Namjoon! [jangan, aslinya mah dia perhatian banget. Gemes sama kepiting kayaknya mah cuma dia doang. Kan aku jadi ikut gemes liat dia ketawa bahagia]._

 _Gak bosen-bosen aku selalu ucapkan: TERIMA KASIH._

 _Review kalian, kritik dan saran kalian, itu bener-bener ngebangun mood aku untuk nerusin cerita ini walau ada kalanya aku mentok ide untuk lanjutin alur yang terombang-ambing ini. malah nambah masalah baru? Gimana ya... sejujurnya nih ya, ini udah mau end. Kalo plot di kepalaku, ini udah mau end. Gak tahu ya dengan kebiasaan ngetikku yang kelewat kesetanan suka manjang-manjangin alur. Nikmatin aja yah guys._

 _Disini lebih fokus ke Namjoon dan Kuki yah. Karena mulai di chap ini akan saya bongkar masa lalu bapak kita tertjinta Kim Namjoon (kalau disini Lee Namjoon) hingga bagaimana beliau terus ngomong beliau menderita dan terkesan menjauhi uri Taetae. Mungkin akan ada dua chap khusus flashback tentang kenangan masa lalunya. Hm. Terus aja gaz._

 _Nah, sampai disini dulu deh cuap-cuapnya. Tunggu terus kelanjutan kisah absurd ini, oke?_

 _ **[**_ _sugantea_ _ **]**_


	18. Chapter 18: kenangan masa lalu 2

Pada awalnya, Jungkook tak pernah berharap kehidupannya akan sesulit ini. Berpikir pun tidak kesampaian. Sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai akan menjadi hal yang diharap jauh-jauh darinya, dan ia pikir semua orang memang begitu. Namun, agaknya ia percaya bahwa ungkapan: hidup tak semulus yang kau kira; itu benar adanya. Dia percaya ada Tuhan, dan dia percaya Tuhan memang _tukang ngatur_ yang hebat. Hebatnya membuat orang sekecil dia porak-poranda.

Dia sering berdoa, agar hidupnya jauh lebih baik. Bangkit dari kemiskinan dan pergi dari bisik-bisik meremehkan. Tetangga sering membicarakan mereka, Jungkook tahu meski ia berusaha tak mendengar. Pemilik rumah kontrak suka mengumbar-ngumbar kejelekan, meski sebenarnya dia kasihan pada mereka. _Anak muda bisa apa, sih?_ Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan, jadi Ibu itu kadang juga bersikap baik dan membiarkan uang sewa menunggak berbulan-bulan.

Kadang dia juga berharap, dirinya lahir di keluarga yang lain. Bukan yang hancur seperti ini. Kakak yang payah, tidak ada Mama dan Papa, dan ia kesepian. Dia mungkin terlihat diam tetapi ia sungguh mengharapkan seseorang dapat datang dan memberikannya harapan untuk tersenyum, meski ia tahu ini sulit. Ya. _Hidup tak seindah yang orang bayangkan._ Sering dia berdoa agar terbangun di ranjang emput dan selimut hangat, kamar luas dan rapi, segudang pakaian mahal, sarapan bergizi, dan melihat uang banyak.

 _Tetapi mungkin, dia menyesal memimpikan itu._

Sebab nyatanya, ketika itu terjadi, ia harus kehilangan. Kehilangan sesuatu yang sejatinya berharga untuk seharusnya ia jaga. _Keluarga_. Namjoon dan Jihoon mungkin memang keluarga, tetapi Taehyung _jauh_ lebih berarti dari itu. Sejak kecil kakaknya yang merawat dirinya: memandikan, mengganti popok, menyiapkan makan, mengajari membaca, mengajarinya berjalan dan berlari, menggandengnya kemana-mana; itu semua Taehyung yang beri. Sesuatu tentang kehidupan yang diberikan Taehyung sungguh jauh lebih berarti ketimbang uang. Dan bodohnya, Jungkook baru sadar ketika semua sudah jauh terkubur dalam-dalam untuk bisa ia bongkar lagi. Seolah tak terbuka lagi pintu maaf baginya untuk meminta. Semua sudah terlanjur.

 _Memang sesuatu akan terasa berharga ketika kita kehilangannya._

"Jungkook,"

Dia menoleh, menegakkan tubuh yang ia sandarkan di pagar besi. Tersenyum kecil dengan hati yang berkecamuk seperti isi kepalanya. Meledak-ledak dalam diam. Ia berjalan mendekat, langkahnya pelan dan gemetar, takut-takut bumi bisa runtuh jika ia terlalu kuat menghentak. Sebut saja hiperbolis, nyatanya begitu isi hatinya. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Kau baik-baik saja,"

Itu terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Jungkook mengangguk, meski sejujurnya ia tak begitu yakin apakah memang _ia baik-baik saja_. Butuh waktu lama baginya memindai sosok kakaknya yang jauh lebih kurus dibanding apa yang ia ingat. Masih sama tinggi, dan rambutnya lebat sekali seperti Taehyung tak berpikir akan memotongnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, itu jadi terlihat seperti gumpalan rambut anjing. Halus dan lucu. Warnanya coklat madu, begitu indah di kepala Taehyung. Dia menatap matanya kemudian, " _Hyung_ terlihat kurus, makanlah yang banyak."

"Aku hanya tak bisa gemuk,"

"Pasti bisa." Jungkook meyakinkan, "Makanlah semuanya,"

Taehyung tersenyum mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Lalu angin berhembus, menggantikan kebisuan. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, sama-sama menenggelamkan kedua tangan di kantung mantel. Kalau dari dinginnya, mungkin musim dingin akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dan mereka berdua menanti salju pertama turun, sebab itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Putih dan meriah. " _Hyung_ , mungkin kau mau duduk? Aku bisa belikan kopi hangat,"

"Katakan saja sekarang, Kookie."

Jungkook merasa matanya basah. Seluruh wajahnya dingin, tetapi sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa panas dan sesak. Mendorongnya untuk menangis. Sebab dia merasa sakit. Sesuatu yang diucapkan Taehyung terasa menyakitkan. Dia baru saja ditolak. Padahal Jungkook pikir, setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, Taehyung justru akan menangis dan menjadi manja. Menariknya ke pelukan dan mungkin menggendongnya ke rumah untuk makan ramen hangat. Nyatanya ini jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. _Taehyung mendorongnya jauh, untuk tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri._ Jungkook dengan bodohnya berpikir untuk menahan kakaknya lebih lama, tetapi memang apa yang dia harapkan? Dia datang saja patutnya Jungkook bersyukur. "Kita sudah lama tak jumpa, _hyung_."

"Malam sudah larut, kau bisa flu dengan pakaian setipis itu."

Ada rasa senang disana, ketika Taehyung terdengar _peduli_ padanya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, _hyung_." Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang hampir beku. Rasanya ia ingin terus mengucap _hyung_ dengan lidahnya sepanjang waktu. Tanpa terasa itu menjadi adiktif baginya, dan ia menyesal hanya bisa melakukannya dengan benar di saat seperti ini. Jika saja Tuhan berbaik hati, sekali saja, ia ingin mengulang waktu. "Tetapi kurasa, aku butuh melihatmu. Mendengar dan bicara denganmu. Walau hanya beberapa menit, hanya butuh sesaat, untuk dapat kukenang selamanya... Agar aku tak mati karena rindu,"

Taehyung nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ada banyak yang ingin kusampaikan, pada awalnya. Tetapi ketika melihatmu di hadapanku, semuanya buyar. Berhamburan. Seperti otakku kosong, padahal aku sudah menata dan menyiapkan apa yang akan aku katakan, sekarang.. hanya karena melihatmu, aku tergugu. Tidak punya satu pun kata yang mewakili ribuan kalimat dalam kepalaku," ia menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku ngomong apa, sih, sejak tadi. Astaga. Mungkin aku sudah gila, aku bicara banyak dan tak satu pun punya arti," lantas dia tertawa. Lebih kepada menertawai dirinya sendiri karena merasa bodoh. " _Hyung_ , setelah sekian lama... kau tak mau memelukku?"

"Jangan buat ini semakin sulit, Jungkook."

"Entahlah, aku baru merasakan betapa merindukannya pelukanmu itu."

Rambutnya tertiup angin. Taehyung memeluk dirinya hampir menggigil kedinginan. Jimin berkata untuk tidak membawa tubuhnya kedinginan atau ia bisa flu lagi. Dia memenuhi pikirannya dengan segala hal, asal tidak memikirkan betapa Jungkook terlihat rapuh untuk dipeluk. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tak tega. Berpikir akan mendekat dan memeluk adiknya yang memucat karena angin malam, tetapi ia sudah bersumpah dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi tegas. Dan ia tak bisa jatuh kembali ke luka yang sama.

"Aku akan pergi,"

Kini justru ia yang merasa sakit. "Kemana?"

"Kupikir _hyung_ tak cukup peduli,"

"Jangan bicara separuh-separuh,"

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya, "Jika itu aku akan pergi, kedengarannya lebih menarik, ya? Apa sesuka itu _hyung_ ingin aku pergi? _Jauh darimu?"_

"Jungkook –"

" _Jauh, sangat jauh,"_

Kemudian Taehyung bungkam. Tahu jika situasi ini sudah serius. Jungkook tak tengah menjahilinya atau bermain-main. Hanya saja Taehyung benar-benar merasa takut, _pergi jauh_ yang dikatakan Jungkook sungguh membuatnya tak tenang. Mengapa tak dikatakan saja? _Pergi jauh_ kemana yang dimaksud? Isi kepalanya acak-acakan karena menebak, tetapi sebisa mungkin mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia melihat Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Dan itu membuatnya rindu wajah manis adiknya, sungguh-sungguh rindu. "Aku akan belajar di tempat yang jauh."

"Ah, begitu..."

"Tapi aku tak yakin jika –"

"Pergilah,"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung. "Pergilah, jika itu bisa membuat hidupmu lebih baik. Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini, karena aku juga. Aku ingin kau belajar dengan baik agar kelak hidupmu jauh lebih baik. Kau pantas pergi untuk sesuatu yang ingin kau gapai, meski itu artinya kau harus mengenyam pendidikan di ujung dunia, tuntutlah itu. Aku akan mendukungmu, selalu."

" _H-Hyung,"_

"Pergilah, dan hidup dengan baik."

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook (as Kim Jungkook), Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon (as Lee Namjoon), Kim Hana dan Choi Luna (OC), and other supporting casts_

 _.._

 _[Vkook as brothers]_

 _[MinV]_

 _.._

 _Let's go to the past_

 _.._

* * *

 _ **[Tahun 1985]**_

"Namjoon!"

Pria itu tersenyum, berusaha tampil gagah dengan pakaian sederhananya. Dia tak tahu jamuan makan malam macam apa yang diadakan Luna. Mendadak, dia menelpon dan menyuruhnya datang untuk makan malam bersama. Dia bertanya ada apa? tetapi Luna hanya tertawa ringan dan mengingatkannya untuk datang pukul delapan. Namjoon mematut dirinya begitu lama, karena tahu keluarga Luna bukanlah sembarang orang. Saudagar yang kekayaannya tak dapat dihitung lagi, perusahaan dimana-mana, kolega dimana-mana, dan pendukung yang kuat. Sejenak Namjoon menjadi gugup, Luna berkata mereka akan makan bertiga dengan Ayahnya. Justru itu yang ditakutkannya. Kalau-kalau ia membuat penilaian buruk di mata beliau.

Dia masuk setelah Luna menarik lengannya. "Kau tampan sekali, Namjoon."

"Terima kasih. Kau cantik,"

"Dasar gombal." Dia terkekeh, mungkin malu.

Mereka sampai di meja makan. Namjoon tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menganga. Sangat lebar sampai mungkin ia akan membanjiri rumah temannya oleh air liur. Luna menyikut perutnya sambil terkikik jahil. Dia tersadar dan bersikap normal. Manner is the most important, itu yang Namjoon tahu jika berhadapan dengan orang kaya. Dia membungkuk sopan pada Ayah Luna yang menyapanya di sela kegiatan berbicara kepada kelapa dapur. Kemudian duduk setelah Luna menyuruhnya. Gugupnya masih mendera, dan seketika perutnya terasa tak enak. "Apa kau suka anggur, Namjoon?"

"Buah anggur, maksudnya?"

"Ya! _Pabo_! Maksudnya _wine_ ,"

Namjoon tertawa malu, "Saya tak yakin. Ini yang pertama,"

"Lagipula kalian masih SMA, nanti saja kalau sudah legal minum soju." Beliau mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna biru langit. Diperhatikan dari halus kainnya, itu pasti sangat mahal. Entah bahan kainnya, jahitannya, detergen dan softenernya, atau cara menggosoknya. Yang jelas pakaian kasual yang sopan itu benar-benar pas di tubuh tegapnya. "Silahkan makan, oh, sebelumnya berdo'a dulu. Semoga Tuhan memberkati makan malam ini,"

"Amin."

.

Makan malam berjalan dengan lancar. Namjoon lega karena tak memalukan dirinya di meja makan. Dan berkali-kali ia memuji kenikmatan masakan rumah yang rasa restoran itu. Dia baru tahu kalau Luna bahkan punya penasihat nutrisi pribadi, dan Namjoon hanya terbengong saking kagetnya. Dipikir-pikir, apa begini caranya bangsawan menghabiskan uang? Penasihat nutrisi? Namjoon bahkan tak peduli jika harus makan ramen setiap hari. Asal kenyang, hidupnya damai.

"Kudengar, kau termasuk yang paling pintar di sekolah."

Namjoon melirik Luna, "Tidak begitu."

"IQ-nya 148, Ayah! Dan dia mahir bicara bahasa Inggris."

"Saya hanya suka membaca. Semua buku saya baca. Ensiklopedi, buku pelajaran, novel, biografi, sastra, puisi, cerita fiksi; hampir semua saya lahap. Itu menyenangkan secara pribadi. Dan tahu-tahu itu mengajari saya secara tak langsung," Namjoon bertutur jujur. "Dan aku berpikir kalau bahasa Inggris sangat penting di jaman sekarang ini. Jadi aku belajar dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan dan mencatat kosakata di _notes_ yang selalu kubawa,"

"Kenapa dicatat?"

Namjoon tersenyum, "Supaya lebih ingat. Dan karena saya tak membeli kamus. Uang yang saya punya biasanya akan ditabung, karena Ibu saya bekerja sendiri. Dia _single parent_ , dan saya begitu bangga punya Ibu sehebat beliau." Ia terkekeh, "Duh.. kenapa jadi emosional, ya? seperti ingin menangis rasanya."

" _Aigoo_ , Namjoon-ah.."

"Apa hidup kalian sesulit itu?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir, Ibuku semakin tua. Akan ada saatnya dia menjadi tak produktif lagi. Dia mudah lelah dan punya asma, jadi pasti waktunya bekerja hanya sebentar. Disaat seperti itu mungkin aku belum layak bekerja, jadi aku lebih baik menyimpan uang kalau-kalau Ibu sakit atau dipecat. Bukan artinya aku berharap begitu, tetapi kata orang, ada baiknya mempunyai sampan meski kau sudah diatas perahu."

Malam itu, penilaian Ayah Luna tentang Namjoon benar-benar baik.

* * *

 _ **[Tahun 1987]**_

Ada orang berkata, kejarlah cintamu sampai mati. Luna berusaha menerapkan itu ke dalam hidupnya, karena ia berpikir cinta yang diperjuangkan itu benar-benar romantis. Dia begitu menyukai Namjoon sampai gila. Hanya memikirkannya membuat isi kepalanya hampir meledak karena senang. Atau ketika momen-momen dimana Namjoon menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, ia akan jadi gila dan memekik seperti lumba-lumba. Ia hanya begitu menyukai Namjoon.

Dia tak berpikir kalau perasaannya yang berlebih dapat melukai dirinya sendiri. Asal ia dan Namjoon berhubungan baik maka ia rasa semua akan terasa mudah. Ia memang belum yakin pria itu akan menyukainya dalam waktu dekat setelah penolakan itu tetapi ia akan berusaha. Bahkan semangat juangnya sudah sangat gila (kalau dia pikir-pikir karena dirinya pemalas dan masa bodoh soal kehidupan) dan berhasil mengejar Namjoon ke SNU. Luna senang sekali mendengar ini, meski mereka berbeda jurusan, asal itu ia berdiri di tempat yang sama maka itu cukup. Dan setelah Hana berkata dia juga lolos ujian SNU, girangnya bukan main. Karena persahabatan mereka tak merenggang oleh waktu dan tempat.

Akan tetapi, mungkin itu dulu. Jauh sebelum Luna ditampar kuat-kuat.

"K-Kalian –?"

"Luna,"

Dahinya mengerut. Seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dia berbaik hati membeli ayam goreng dan soda untuk dimakan bersama. Perayaan karena dirinya mendapat nila A untuk kelas kimia dasar yang dosennya seram minta ampun. Tetapi ia tak kepikiran kalau ia mendapati Namjoon dan Hana yang berciuman sembari menunggunya. Luna nyaris tertawa, karena sungguh, ini bukan lelucon seperti Saturday Night Live atau Running Man. Ini sama sekali tak lucu. Malah menyakitinya begitu dalam. "Luna –"

"Kau hanya membual, Namjoon?"

"Aku –"

" _Ingin mempertahankan persahabatan, kau bilang?"_ Luna menggeritkan giginya marah. Genggamannya pada kotak ayam goreng menguat, tak pedulikan bagaimana perihnya. Bukankah mendapati seseorang yang kau cintai berciuman dengan sahabat sendiri jauh lebih pedih? Luna mendengus benar-benar tak percaya. Namjoon hanya menatapnya penuh bersalah dan Hana menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya. Matanya memicing tajam, walau ia rasa pasti airmatanya siap tumpah. "Omong kosong, Namjoon! Apanya yang persahabatan jika kau bersama dia?! Kenapa kau memakai alasan bodoh itu padaku dan tidak padanya? Ini tidak adil, Namjoon..."

Tubuhnya gemetar, ujung jari-jarinya melemas. "Katakan kalau memang tak bisa. Apa harus melukaiku seperti ini? Aku tak tahu kau bisa sekejam ini, Namjoon. Maksudku.. aku –kupikir kau benar-benar setulus itu membicarakan persahabatan. Tidak perlu berbohong untuk menolakku, bukan?! Apa aku serendah itu sampai kau permainkan?!" ia menjerit marah. Ia marah, tidak terima betapa Namjoon memperlakukannya begini tega. Tangisnya pecah, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana dia akan menata kembali hatinya jika dia sudah sehancur ini oleh kepalsuan. "Kau ... brengsek, tahu? Bodohnya aku bisa sebegini dalam menyukaimu, bahkan di saat sehancur ini aku masih berharap kau hanya mengerjaiku. Apa begitu? Bodoh. Tentu saja itu nyata, iya kan?"

"Luna –"

"DIAM, HANA!"

Mulutnya bungkam. Matanya bergerak gelisah, merasa luar biasa bersalah. Tahu dia sudah begitu payah dalam menjaga kepercayaan. Mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk egois, dan kemudian jatuh ke dalam dosa. Ia merasa berdosa kepada Luna dan dirinya sendiri. _Ada hati yang begitu murni dititipkan baik-baik untuk ia jaga, tetapi ia justru menghancurkannya sampai menyisakan abu._ Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari melihatnya begitu _hancur_. Tetapi ia tahu, memeluknya akan menambah masalah. Dan ia tak bisa melukai Luna lebih jauh lagi dengan menjadi baik dan menunjukkan _betapa berdosanya_ ia.

Namjoon mengenggam tangannya hangat. Hana tak berpikir itu berhasil sama sekali. Ada perasaan yang rusak di sana, dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Satu sentuhan dan itu akan benar-benar tinggal puing-puing.

" _Aku mempercayakan hatiku pada kalian,"_ ia tertawa lirih, _"Dan kemudian kalian permainkan_. Betapa bodohnya aku berpikir, ini menyenangkan bertemu kalian di sini. Berharap persahabatan kita baik-baik saja sampai mati, kemudian kalian seperti mengajakku naik roller coaster dan melepas sabuk pengamanku lalu mendorongku jatuh. _Dalam. Jauh. Gelap."_

"Maafkan aku," Namjoon merendahkan suaranya.

Luna mendongak, menatap mata Namjoon. Merutuki dirinya karena masih berpikir itu tampak sangat indah seperti mutiara. Itu sudah tak berguna, dan Luna sudah muak dengan situasi aneh seperti ini. Setelah berperang cukup lama dengan batinnya sendiri, ia meletakkan kotak ayam gorengnya di bawah. Tertawa dengan mata yang basah, "Bahkan jika kau rela mati untuk meminta maaf, itu tak dapat mengubah apa pun."

"Kita bisa membicarakannya, Luna. Dengar dulu, aku –"

"Sudah. _Berhenti menjanjikan hal yang tak bisa kau tepati_ ," Luna meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat. Seperti dia menelan pahit kenyataan. "Aku sudah muak, kalau harus jujur. Berhenti, sudah cukup sampai disini saja. _Nyatanya aku sudah hancur, di saat aku benar-benar berharap untuk menggapaimu._ Ini sulit untukku. Kalian berdua tahu perasaanku dan masih tega melakukannya, aku tak dapat bayangkan jika aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Barangkali jika aku tak seegois ini, jika waktu itu aku tak egois, pasti rasanya tak akan sesakit ini."

Mereka bertiga sama-sama merasakan sakit. Pedih, setiap kali mencoba bernapas. Ada rasa sesak yang menyayat paru-paru mereka. Ini lebih dari sekadar patah hati, namun juga hubungan mereka yang rumit dan hancurnya kepercayaan yang mereka bangun. Semua runtuh begitu saja karena hal sederharna seperti cinta. Dan tak seorang pun dari mereka menginginkan kenangan seperti ini.

Luna mengangguk, "Aku tahu aku harus mendoakan kalian,"

"Luna –"

"Tetapi mungkin, hati yang hancur harus diselamatkan... bukan?"

* * *

Katakan saja Luna bodoh untuk menyerah. Dia sudah lelah mencoba, sudah capek berlari. Dia lelah disakiti jika sudah begini. Maka dia akan pergi untuk menata hatinya, barangkali bisa membuatnya jauh lebih baik ketimbang menahan sakit lebih lama. Luna datang meraung-raung pada Ayahnya, kemudian ia diminta pergi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia langsung mau. Mungkin memang ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri. Walau ia pun tak yakin.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, Luna."

Dia tersenyum simpul. Melepas genggaman Hana yang hangat dari jemarinya yang dingin. Dia belum bisa menatap matanya. Rasanya masih sakit. Bahkan ketika Hana repot-repot datang ke bandara sebelum dia pergi. Kenapa dia begitu? Apa Hana sengaja bermain peran dan ingin menunjukkan kalau dia menang? Luna tak ingin mengotori pikirannya sendiri, tetapi kehadiran Hana disini justru melukainya. Dia ingin pergi, tanpa siapa pun tahu. "Ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Kalian putus pun tak dapat mengubah apa pun,"

"Aku bersalah,"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar itu."

"Paling tidak, jangan pergi."

Luna menarik sudut bibirnya yang gemetar, "Aku sudah diterima di Universitas bagus."

"Luna!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Dan seketika hati Luna terenyuh. Melihat Namjoon berlari sampai tersandung-sandung membuatnya iba dan terharu. Apakah itu untuknya? Wajahnya bahkan terlihat frustasi, apa itu juga untuknya? Tetapi Luna benci jika itu hanya karena mereka kasihan. Dia tidak suka dikasihani karena sudah terluka. Dia ingin dihargai karena memang punya perasaan, bukan sebagai orang yang ditolak dan ditampar oleh kenyataan. "Pergi, Namjoon."

"Aku hampir tertabrak mobil dan kau berani bilang begitu?!"

"Memang siapa yang suruh?!"

"Itu karena aku khawatir!"

Teriak melawan teriak. Namjoon dan Luna adalah orang yang tak pandai mengontrol emosinya, suka meledak-ledak jika memang kepalanya pusing. Hana menunduk dalam, mundur selangkah dan memberi waktu bagi dua sahabatnya bicara. Meski mungkin mereka hanya akan adu mulut. Paling tidak ia ingin membuat mereka punya kenangan sebelum Luna benar-benar pergi.

Luna memejam mata, "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!"

"Memangnya kamu orang miskin? Aku tidak kasihan!"

"Maka berhenti bersikap begitu!"

"Yang bagaimana?!" Luna memukul bahu Namjoon, meski tubuh pria itu hanya terguncang bahunya. Dia kuat dan tegap, dorongan dari lengan kecil Luna tak ada artinya. Tetapi hatinya yang jatuh, dalam sekali. Dia yang telah menyakiti seorang perempuan dan itu malah membuatnya jauh lebih sakit melihatnya hancur. "Aku tidak memperlakukanmu berbeda. _Kau tetap sahabatku karena begitulah perasaanku padamu._ Aku tidak membual karena aku memang ingin mempertahankan hubungan itu, yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding cinta. Tetapi maaf jika itu memang melukaimu, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Luna, aku sayang padamu."

Luna berteriak kencang, "Diam saja, Namjoon! Aku tak dengar!"

"Jangan begitu. Hei,"

" _Nanananana!"_

Tubuh Luna ditarik lembut oleh Ayahnya. Dibawa kebelakang badannya yang tegap dan hangat. Mencari perlindungan dibalik lebar punggung Ayahnya. Luna meremas jasnya erat sekali, sedikit melukai punggung Ayahnya tanpa sadar. Pria dewasa itu menghela napasnya berat, kerut di dahinya tak hilang. Seperti bakso urat, menyeramkan dan membuatnya tegang. Tetapi Namjoon paham jika beliau bersikap begitu, dia pantas mendapatkannya. "Om, maaf."

"Inilah mengapa aku tak suka pertemanan antar lelaki dan wanita,"

Namjoon menunduk diam. Ayah Luna bicara lagi, "Sudah cukup. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Ini tentu ada campur tangan kalian bertiga. Tak sepenuhnya salah seorang saja, aku mencoba berpikir seperti itu untuk menjadi adil." Ia melarikan tangannya ke belakang, meremas lembut lengan Luna yang gemetar dan kaku, "Tetapi aku juga seorang Ayah. _Yang tidak tega melihat anak cantiknya menangis karena hal sepele seperti cinta._ Ini hanya permainan, hal sederhana yang kalian buat rumit. Tetapi aku mengerti, kalian masih muda. Luna, anakku, dia sudah _hancur_. Dan tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan untukku melihatnya begitu. Jadi kumohon, biarkan dia pergi. Meski kalian mengemis seperti budak, ini sudah pilihannya untuk lari."

Kini Namjoon dan Hana terdiam. Tak dapat membalas.

"Jika kau begini, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri." Ujar Hana.

"Kau perempuan, pasti mengerti perasaan Luna." Ayahnya menjadi juru bicara dadakan. Padahal biasanya dia hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya dia adalah orangtua, yang lemah jika anaknya sakit. "Dia sedang terluka karena patah hati. Memang pilihannya terdengar seperti pecundang, tetapi kuharap kalian menghargainya... sebagai sahabat, bukankah itu gunanya kalian?"

Mereka mengangguk, menahan tangis.

"Kalian akan bertemu lagi, jika Tuhan berkata."

Namjoon mendongak dan menatap Luna yang masih sembunyi, "Mungkin aku sudah bodoh untuk melukai orang sebaik kamu, tetapi percayalah kalau aku sayang padamu. Sebagai sahabat, dan kau juga berharga untukku, pada posisi yang berbeda. Aku mengerti jika kau ingin pergi, tak apa, jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Kau lupakan aku juga tak apa," ia tersenyum, " _Itu hukuman untukku_."

Hati Luna berdenyut ngilu. Bagaimana melupakan orang seperti Namjoon jika di hari ia akan pergi dia tetap bersikap baik dan manis? Bahkan setelah melukainya dia tetap membuatnya nyaman. Ini sebuah perasaan yang rumit, dan Luna sudah lelah seperti ini.

"Selamat tinggal." Hana mengatakannya dengan lirih.

.

.

"Ayah,"

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dengan sabar. Saat ini Luna sedang dalam emosi yang fluktuatif dan ia berusaha memahaminya. Dia sudah lama tak memerhatikan anaknya sendiri, jadi saat ini ia berusaha menebusnya. Persetan dengan urusan perusahaannya, toh anaknya memang jauh lebih penting.

Luna balas menatapnya, "Aku mau Namjoon."

"Apa? Tapi kamu kan –"

" _Ribuan kali kupikir, dan aku terus jatuh hati."_ Luna kemudian menunduk, memainkan ujung kausnya dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus. Bibirnya dikulum lama sekali, ujung lidahnya gatal ingin bicara. Isi kepalanya amburadul, masih berusaha ia tata agar menjadi kalimat. Tetapi memang, berulang kali ia mencoba bangkit, rasanya sulit. Ini aneh dan terkesan bodoh, tetapi semakin besar usahanya menghapus perasaannya, sebesar itu pula perasaannya untuk Namjoon. _Semakin ia memikirkan lukanya, semakin ia terjatuh untuk Namjoon._ Luna tak tahu ada perasaan yang seperti ini. Apa namanya? _Mengapa ia justru semakin jatuh hati ketika tahu ia telah disakiti?_

Ayahnya meremas bahu Luna, "Sayang, tak perlu paksakan dirimu."

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku serius,"

"Apa...?"

Tekadnya bulat. Meski isi kepalanya masih acak, "Aku mau Namjoon."

* * *

 _ **[Tahun 1992]**_

Bohong jika ia telah melupakan Namjoon. Nyatanya, ia semakin mencintainya, meski telah disakiti. Dia tak mengerti ada perasaan yang sedangkal ini dalam percintaan. Entah mengapa pula ia tak mampu melihat orang lain selain Namjoon. Hanya ada ingatan tentangnya di kepala Luna, berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Ucapan maaf darinya hanya membuatnya semakin jatuh, entah karena suara seraknya atau ketulusannya.

Menghirup udara Korea membuatnya semakin terperosok.

Terasa seperti rumah, dan kalau boleh hiperbolis, ini tercium seperti aroma Namjoon. Aromanya beterbaran dimana-mana, di setiap ia melangkah dan berkedip, di setiap ia bernapas, ia selalu ingat aroma Namjoon. Manis dan menenangkan, hingga rasanya seperti ia berada di sisi Namjoon. Semakin dirasa, ia semakin rindu pria itu. Bagaimana kabarnya?

Dia baik-baik saja. Dan jauh lebih tampan.

"Tenyata kemampuan bahasamu jauh berkembang," ia menyedot es kopinya. Duduk memangku wajah dengan tangannya, menatap Namjoon dari tempatnya, jauh. Menatapi Namjoon yang fokus bekerja di depan komputer. Memakai kacamata baca, mata menyipit, wajah keringatan, dahi mengerut, jemari panjangnya mengetik banyak, sesekali meminum kopi yang masih mengepul uapnya. Luna akan menjerit jika ia tak tahu malu.

Namjoon dan keseriusan yang tampak seksi. Mati saja.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi akurat dari orang terpercaya, Luna langsung ambil tiket tercepat ke Korea. Memang ia sudah ingin kembali, tetapi ia ingin memastikan kehidupan Namjoon lebih dulu. Ia memekik sampai jendela apartemennya retak ketika dikabari Namjoon sudah bekerja di kantor penerjemahan. Dan ia bertugas di penerjemahan buku asing. Sial, dia benar-benar hebat sekarang. Bahkan Luna hanya main-main dengan kuliahnya. Karena berpikir akan menjadi penerus usaha Ayahnya saja. Ia sudah pusing dengan kimia.

Jam delapan malam, Luna bangkit. Bersamaan dengan orang-orang kantor.

Ia akan memastikan Namjoon pulang dengan selamat.

* * *

"Pagi, Namjoon-ssi."

Dia tersenyum lebar, "Pagi _nuna_. Tumben sudah datang?"

"Hm. Suamiku ada panggilan memotret di tempat yang jauh, jadi aku harus ikut dia berangkat pagi. Aduh, aku masih mengantuk," wanita yang kurus itu mengucek mata. Bangku kerjanya berdampingan dengan Namjoon, dan ia begitu perhatian pada Namjoon. Karena tahu Namjoon masih muda, wanita itu –namanya Han Mari, banyak mengajarinya pada saat bekerja. Selain karena terpesona dan kagum ada anak muda yang begitu bertalenta seperti Namjoon. "Omong-omong, apa sih yang kau lihat?"

"Apa _nuna_ melihat seseorang menaruh ini?"

Nona Mari melotot, "Wow! Sarapan? Aku baru lihat yang seperti ini di mejamu, eyyy, kukira kamu jomblo? Sudah punya pacar, eh?"

"Benar tidak tahu siapa yang memberiku ini?" Namjoon menatap banyak makanan di mejanya yang kecil dan sempit. Roti, susu, yoghurt, cokelat, snack beras, puding –Namjoon sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat saja. Tetapi isi kepalanya memproses, berpikir siapa yang dikira repot-repot meletakkan banyak makanan di sini. Dan pasti dia meletakkannya pagi-pagi buta karena nona Mari bahkan tak lihat siapa.

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya, bingung, tapi tak bisa menolak. Kebetulan memang dia belum makan pagi. Dan dia suka kelaparan sebelum jam makan siang, atau jam-jam sore sekitar jam empat sampai jam enam. Lumayan, kan?

"Kenalin dong, pacarnya! Pasti cantik, baik lagi. Aku minta puding dong!"

"Ah, iya. Ambil saja, _nuna_."

Tapi siapa? Ibunya tak mungkin, Hana apalagi.

* * *

Dipandang berapa lama pun, ia tak bosan. Ada kerinduan yang menyenangkan ketika Luna melihat rumah Namjoon yang sederhana. Tak berbeda jauh. Padahal ia merasa sudah begitu lama pergi dari Korea. Tetapi nyatanya ini masih sama saja, kecuali penambahan waktu dan sesuatu yang berkembang; seperti Namjoon yang sudah bekerja kantoran, misalnya.

Ia mengisi waktu dengan menggambar. Agaknya sudah sejak jam enam dia duduk mengemper di dekat rumah Namjoon. Sudah selesai _urusan tidak-pentingnya_ memberikan sarapan untuk Namjoon di meja kantornya. Kini menatap benda tak bergerak yang kosong itu selama hampir tiga jam, tersenyum seperti orang idiot, dengan memori yang berputar seperti kaset dvd. Ingatannya terbang ketika jaman sekolah dulu, ketika ia suka mampir kesini setelah pulang sekolah dan makan sup ayam jahe buatan Ibu Namjoon. Yang paling enak di lidahnya.

"Luna-yah,"

Buku gambarnya ditutup. Terkejut. "A-Ah... Imo.."

"Benar Luna," wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Ikut duduk di samping Luna. "Lama tak bertemu, Namjoon bilang kamu ke luar negeri untuk kuliah."

"Iya... Imo, jangan duduk di situ. Kotor,"

"Gak apa, kan Luna juga tadi duduk disini."

Luna mengulum bibirnya. Malu. Dia tak menyangka Ibu Namjoon masih mengenalinya, bahkan dari belakang tubuhnya. Menyapanya lembut dan mengelus bahunya sayang. Ia rindu wanita tua ini, yang begitu sayang pada Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya. "Kenapa tidak masuk saja, pintu rumah kami kan selalu terbuka. Seperti orang asing saja,"

"Rumahnya kan kosong,"

"Kamu kan tahu dimana biasanya kami menaruh kunci."

Itu benar. Tetapi akan jadi lucu jika Ibu Namjoon pulang dan mendapatinya duduk manis di ruang tengah setelah begitu lama menghilang tanpa pamit. Luna tak se-kurangajar itu, ia lebih baik menunggu seperti katak meminta hujan. Walau sebenarnya, ia tak berpikir akan berkunjung kesana. Ia hanya tak siap, walau ia juga ingin sekali menuntaskan kerinduannya. "Imo habis belanja? Mau kubantu bawa masuk ke dapur?"

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, memangnya kamu gak ada kerjaan?"

"Sebenarnya sih, ada urusan dengan teman." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku baru pulang, shift malam yang melelahkan,"

"Memangnya Imo bekerja dimana?"

" _GCF Corp_., yang besar itu... Ah, tapi Imo hanya jadi tukang bersih-bersih saja. Imo kan hanya wanita tua yang butuh pekerjaan. Begini-begini Imo masih kuat kok membersihkan gedung, kalau di rumah saja rasanya membosankan. Aku tak tahu harus ngapain di rumah, Namjoon sudah bekerja sekarang. Apa kalian tidak ketemuan? Karena anak itu belum cerita kalau Luna sudah pulang, kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?"

Luna tersenyum meyakinkan, "Tidak kok."

"Baguslah. Lain kali, datanglah ke rumah. Kita makan sup ayam lagi, seperti jaman kalian sekolah. Ah, sudah lama sekali, hm? Rasanya baru kemarin kalian pakai seragam sekarang sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri," Ibu Namjoon tertawa kecil. Ia bangkit dan menolak bantuan Luna, merasa mampu menggotong kantung-kantung belanja penuh sayur dan makanan untuk satu bulan. Senyum teduhnya semakin membuat Luna luluh, dan merasa bahagia karena diingat dengan baik dan masih diterima begini lembutnya. "Kamu hati-hati, loh. Jangan lupa mampir main,"

"Iya. Pasti. Masak yang enak, ya!"

"Aku tahu. Aku masuk ya," langkahnya pelan. Sepertinya keberatan dengan kantung-kantung belanjaannya. Luna menatap punggung ringkihnya, sedikit tak mengerti mengapa Ibu Namjoon tak ingin dibantu. Tetapi ia tak begitu peduli. Karena memang tubuh wanita itu masih nampak segar seperti dulu. Luna tersenyum kecil, berpikir apakah tangannya masih kuat juga? Dulu saat mereka nakal Ibu Namjoon akan mengomel dan menjewer telinga. Sampai merah dan hampir copot. Memori yang lucu. Ibu Namjoon sudah ia anggap seperti Mamanya sendiri, karena sejak ia lahir Luna tak punya Ibu di rumah. Jadi ia juga sayang sekali padanya.

Ponselnya di keluarkan. Langsung tekan _speed dial_ nomor satu, "Ayah, aku berangkat sekarang. Dan aku benar-benar serius, aku mau Namjoon. Tolong bantu aku,"

* * *

"Ayolah, kau masih muda! Habiskan waktumu dengan senang-senang,"

Namjoon tersenyum maklum, "Tidak ah, _hyung_. Aku ada kerjaan lain,"

"Kau bekerja lagi? Kau itu robot, ya?"

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang, _hyung_."

Nona Mari datang merangkul Namjoon. Tersenyum jahil pada kawan-kawan kantornya, "Apa kalian tidak tahu? Namjoon akan melamar pacarnya! Mereka mau menikah, makanya si anak bawang ini cari duit seperti orang gila. Mungkin dia bisa siapkan rumah kalau begini," dia nyeletuk dengan santai. Sontak rekan kerja Namjoon bersorak heboh dan memukul punggung Namjoon, kebiasaan mereka ketika selebrasi. Mereka tertawa bersama. Namjoon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum mendapat begitu banyak perhatian dan doa. Rekan tertua yang juga kepala divisi, Kim Taekwoon, menepuk bahunya suportif. "Kupikir kau jomblo sampai mati, Namjoon."

"Ya kan? Kukira juga begitu, ternyata sudah ada yang punya!"

"Pantas selalu menolak dikenalkan cewek cantik,"

"Eyyyy semangat Namjoon-ah!"

Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan? Namjoon jadi semangat bekerja.

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai perjuanganmu, baru minum-minum. Oke?"

"Iya. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa ikut minum-minum terus,"

"Apaan, sih! Sudah sana cari uang dan menikah! Hahaha."

.

.

Namjoon mengikat tali sepatunya yang regang. Kemudian berdiri tegap dan berjalan pelan. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Hari yang melelahkan. Mungkin teman kerjanya benar mengatakan kalau ia sudah seperti robot. Tubuhnya lama-lama merasa capek, sebab kurang tidur dan banyak pikiran. Tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk mengumpulkan uang secepat mungkin, karena itu yang dibutuhkannya. Biar saja orang mengatainya gila.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika hendak menanjak.

"Luna...?" suaranya tercekat. Nyaris tak percaya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Hai."

"Kau –" langsung ia berlari mengejarnya yang berdiri tenang di atas. " –kau pulang? Sejak kapan? Aku sengaja tak pernah mengganti nomor ponsel dan akun kakaotalk supaya kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Tetapi tak pernah sekalipun, aku juga tak bisa menghubungimu duluan... setelah apa yang telah terjadi, aku merasa tak pantas begitu. Untuk mengemis saja aku tak punya muka. Tapi kau sekarang ada disini dan tersenyum padaku? Apa kau tidak –"

"Aduuuh! Cerewet!"

Bibir tebalnya dicubit keras oleh Luna. Gadis itu tertawa ringan karena wajah merengut Namjoon yang tampak lucu. Bagaimana bisa ada pria tegas yang bisa bertingkah menggemaskan dengan memonyongkan bibirnya? Ini juga hal yang membuatnya rindu, dan akhirnya terbayar sudah. Cukup bertemu dengannya sesederhana ini, ia sudah bahagia. Melihat Namjoon hidup dengan baik dan masih cerewet padanya. Ada perasaan bangga terselip, ketika tahu betapa Namjoon ternyata menyimpan kebingungan dan kepedulian untuknya. Meski itu hanya diam.

Ternyata pria itu bisa jadi manis juga.

"Aku datang bukannya disambut gimana _kek_ gitu,"

"Kamu tidak bilang-bilang," dahinya berkerut, memindai tubuh Luna. "Dan kenapa pakai baju setipis itu? Biasa panas-panasan di Hawaii? Ini Korea, Luna. Malam akan jadi sangat dingin. Jaket macam apa itu!" jaket tebalnya ia lepas dari tubuhnya. Dipakaikan ke bahu Luna yang jauh lebih mungil darinya dan merapikannya sekaligus. "Sudah lama kau menungguku?"

Luna tersenyum, "Hanya kangen."

"Ya. Aku juga,"

"Kudengar kamu sudah bekerja di penerjemahan buku. Keren,"

"Tidak juga. Tapi gajinya memang lumayan,"

Hanya anggukan kecil. Tak tahu harus balas apa. Baru kemudian Namjoon mengusak rambut Luna yang ia cat menjadi warna ungu seperti anggur. "Ayo ke rumah, hari ini Ibuku masak sup ayam jahe yang selalu kau kasih cap jempol!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus pulang,"

"Cepat sekali?"

"Iyaaa, aku akan menemuimu lain waktu." Luna tersenyum ringan. Dia tak berpikir untuk berkunjung ke rumah Namjoon malam ini. Walau ia sangat ingin. Sup ayam jahe Ibu Namjoon itu memang juara. Tapi ia sedang tidak dalam suasana yang baik. Ia melepas jaket tebal Namjoon untuk dikembalikan tetapi lengan besar pria itu mencengkeramnya, "Bawa saja. Rumahmu jauh dari sini dan angin malam tak bagus untukmu. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Ibu akhir-akhir ini."

Sentuhannya terasa hangat sekali. "Iya. Tak apa,"

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Ibunya. Namjoon tidak pernah mengerti beliau. Wanita tua yang harusnya ada di rumah berkutat dengan bersih-bersih, memasak, dan mencuci baju. Tetapi, beliau akan marah-marah kalau dinasihati untuk istirahat. Beliau akan mencari seribu alasan untuk tetap bekerja. Padahal pekerjaannya juga tak jauh beda jika di rumah: bersih-bersih. Walau pada akhirnya Namjoon mengalah dan membiarkannya, yang penting ia tak pernah lupa mengingatkan Ibunya untuk minum air putih dan vitamin, makan sayur dan buah, dan selalu mengabarinya lewat pesan singkat. Juga mengatur panggilan cepat nomor satu untuk nomor ponselnya.

Dan hari ini Ibunya mengirimkan pesan membingungkan.

 _[Tolong bawakan makan siang untuk Ibu. Apa saja. Dan temui Ibu di kantor, bilang pada resepsionis untuk menunjukkanmu kantor utama Tuan Choi. Jam dua belas tepat.]_

Pertama; untuk apa Ibunya minta dibawakan makan jika biasanya Ibunya akan makan sendiri dan jadi orang yang tak mau repot membawa bekal. Kedua; mengapa dia harus menemuinya di kantor Tuan Choi? Siapa itu Tuan Choi? Apa hubungannya makan siang dengan Tuan Choi? Seharusnya Ibu tahu Namjoon tak punya waktu banyak jam siang seperti ini.

"Permisi, saya ingin tanya, ruangan Tuan Choi ada dimana?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, "Sudah ada janji?"

"Ah, Ibu saya berkata saya harus menemuinya disana. Nama beliau Lee Minah,"

"Oh. Tuan Choi sudah memberitahu saya. Apa Anda yang bernama Lee Namjoon?"

"Tepat."

"Silahkan ikuti saya,"

.

.

Namjoon tak pernah mengira ada _jebakan_ sekonyol ini.

Tak bisa ia gambarkan suasana canggung yang tercipta di ruangannya duduk. Bersisian dengan Ibunya, sedakan Luna dan Ayahnya di hadapan. Jadi Tuan Choi yang dimaksud adalah Choi Juhyeok; ayah Luna? Lalu _CGF Corp._ yang pernah dikatakan Ibunya itu adalah _Golden Choi Group_ (dia baru tahu kepanjangannya tadi) –dan beliau adalah direktur utama?

Ada, ya, takdir yang seperti ini? Apa namanya?

"Lama tak bertemu, ya?"

"Ah, iya, Om." Namjoon merasa lidahnya nyaris terpeleset. Entah karena telinganya bermasalah atau bagaimana tetapi ia mendengar suara Juhyeok begitu dalam. Sedingin pertemuan terakhir mereka di bandara beberapa waktu silam. Bisa saja karena masih ada sedikit rasa kesal di hatinya pada Namjoon sebab melukai Luna. "Aku tak tahu kalian sudah kembali ke Korea,"

Juhyeok menyesap teh manisnya, "Singkat saja. Aku sibuk dan aku tahu kau pun sama, jadi kubuat sederhana saja dalam percakapan ringan."

Ragu jadi hal yang pertama kali otaknya katakan. Tetapi Namjoon tetap diam menunggu, sebab ia tak punya ide tentang apa pun saat ini. Suasana yang kaku dan dingin membuatnya tak nyaman meski sofa yang didudukinya terlampau empuk nyaris menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Teh hangatnya belum ia sentuh. Tak berani.

"Menikahlah dengan Luna."

"Maaf?"

Juhyeok memiringkan kepalanya. Senyum miring di wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan itu? Katakan satu alasan bagus untuk menolak putriku, dan pastikan kau punya muka untuk melakukan itu di hadapanku." Suaranya dalam dan tegas. Tak mau dibantah. Nyaris membuat Namjoon jantungan dan pingsan. Tetapi seketika isi kepalanya berputar, hingga jadi pening, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Atau paling tidak, bertanya, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Ketidakpastian dan kejutan akan selalu ada di dalam kehidupan. Dan Namjoon satu dari orang yang memercayai teori itu sebab dia percaya adanya Tuhan. Namun, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia temukan jawabannya adalah: _bagaimana sistem itu bekerja?_ Ketika Tuhan mungkin bosan dengan kehidupan manis buatan Disney, dan _iseng_ menjadikannya sebuah cerita yang seru. Seperti seniman boneka memainkan _puppet_ nya dengan lihai, juga bagaimana seorang penulis menggambarkan cerita begitu detil dengan kerumitan. Selalu ada hal yang tak pernah Namjoon pahami tentang bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan sistem hukum karma? Atau karena manusia butuh batu dan pohon untuk merangkak naik agar tak terus mengalir bersama air sungai?

Namjoon mengetatkan rahang, "Maaf, Om."

"Kubilang beri satu alasan bagus padaku."

"Saya hanya tak bisa," ia melirik ketika Ibunya menggenggam tangannya. Basah dan gemetar, kebiasaan beliau jika khawatir dan gugup. _"Saya punya pilihan sendiri._ Dan atas segala hormat, saya tak bisa menikahi putri Anda, Tuan Choi. Saya mungkin menyayanginya, tetapi tak lebih dari sekadar bagaimana sahabat memperlakukannya demikian. _Dan saya rasa, akan selalu begitu._ Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena tak mampu,"

"Namjoon-ah,"

Dia tersenyum kecil ketika Luna memanggilnya. Meski mata yang berpendar dengan harapan dan perasaan kecewa yang kembali datang, Namjoon tetap tak bisa. Ada hati yang harus ia jaga sampai mati. Dia tak pernah berpikir hal seperti ini akan datang lagi. Bukankah ini sudah berakhir? Sudah cukup ia merasa _brengsek_ untuk menjadi orang yang Luna pilih. Lalu jika dia pergi begitu lama, mengapa dia _kembali_ untuk _jatuh lagi?_ Apakah waktu tak bisa membuatnya pulih dan sadar bahwa tak akan pernah ada celah baginya untuk menerima? "Dan aku tak cukup baik untukmu, Luna. Maafkan aku tetapi sungguh, _kau tak pantas mendapatkan aku_. Ada yang jauh lebih baik –"

"Kubilang alasan yang bagus!" bentak Juhyeok.

"Maaf, Tuan Choi. Anda tidak bisa memaksa saya,"

Pria yang mengerutkan dahi itu berdecak. "Apa iya aku harus menggunakan cara murahan begini? Aku juga tak mau tetapi putriku meminta memangnya aku bisa diam?! Aku sudah sudi untuk menurunkan derajatku pada orang kurang ajar sepertimu dan masih berani kau tolak? Aku tak tahu Ibumu mengajari anaknya seperti ini," ia mendengus karena Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. "Singkat saja: nikahi Luna atau Ibumu kupecat?"

"Tuan Choi!"

"Nyonya Lee, Anda dipecat!"

"Brengsek!"

Kemudian hening lagi. Cepat dalam sekejap. Tepat setelah Namjoon mengumpat dengan suaranya yang serak, Ibunya memukul kepala Namjoon dengan kuat. Napas beratnya memantul-mantul di ruang yang dingin itu. Terdengar menyeramkan. Mungkin sedikit pedih. Tetapi Namjoon tahu, ada hal yang lebih dalam dari itu. _Malu_. Ibunya pasti merasa luar biasa malu dengan sikap anaknya yang kurang ajar pada bos besarnya. Brengsek sekali memang dia. Membawa-bawa tabiat buruknya ketika ada Ibunya. _**Tentu Ibunya sangat malu.**_

Tetapi Namjoon tidak suka diatur-atur seperti mainan.

Pikirnya menikah itu mudah?

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." Ibunya berdiri, menarik tubuh Namjoon yang lemas. Membungkuk penuh hormat, menyesal karena bertingkah kurang ajar. "Dia hanya terlalu gugup dan tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan jadi saya harap Anda memakluminya. Karena akhir-akhir ini Namjoon stres dengan pekerjaan dan ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. Akan saya pastikan dia menemui Anda dengan pikiran yang jernih esok pagi. Tetapi mohon ampun saya –"

"Keluar."

Ibu Namjoon tercekat, "Tuan,"

"Ayah, jangan seperti itu."

Pria itu bernapas kesal. Kepalanya terasa berat, penat. "Baiklah. Pegang janjimu untuk membawanya ke hadapanku dengan rasa penyesalan dan kesiapan menikahi anakku, atau kau mau keluar dari sini silahkan saja."

"Baik, Tuan.."

Namjoon tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Seperti mati. Bukan karena kepalanya sakit dipukul, Ibunya sudah tak sekuat dulu ia semasa sekolah. Bukan karena Ibunya menarik-narik keluar dan memarahinya. Tetapi karena merasa syok. Juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini. kenapa rasanya seperti sinetron? Memuakkan ketika ia harus melakoni hal-hal remeh seperti menikahi putri Direktur agar Ibunya tak dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Justru ia senang ibunya bisa istirahat di rumah!

"Kau ini tidak punya otak, apa?!"

"Bukannya bagus, ibu kan harus istirahat!"

"Anak ini!" ia menendang paha Namjoon, "Bukan hanya itu, idiot! Kau pikir muka Ibu mau ditaruh dimana setelah ini? Ibu sudah berkali-kali bilang Ibu tidak suka berdiam diri di rumah seperti nenek-nenek! Dan ini satu-satunya pekerjaan terbaik yang bisa didapatkan wanita tua seperti Ibu! Pikirmu gampang hidup sebagai wanita menopause? Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tidak mengerti pikirannya sendiri, tidak tenang tidur dan berdiam diri, gatal jika hanya guling-guling di ranjang!"

Namjoon menghela bingung, "Ibu... Kamu sudah tua dan memang harusnya di rumah. Aku kan sudah bekerja, jadi Ibu tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku khawatir padamu, Bu... sungguh bukan karena apa-apa. Dan lagipula, jika Ibu dikeluarkan, Ibu tak perlu bertemu dengan dia kan? Jadi buang rasa malu Ibu yang tidak berharga itu! Aku tidak bisa, Bu.. tidak bisa!"

"Apa susahnya, Namjoon? Kalau kau khawatir pada Ibu, ya sudah nikahi saja Luna. Apa kau juga tak takut aku mati sebelum menimang cucu?"

Luna datang dan memandang mereka dari jarak yang sedikit jauh. Tidak berani pula untuk terlalu dekat dan mengganggu. Paling tidak ia bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Kira-kira hanya lima meter jaraknya. Dan ia pun hanya diam, tak punya bahan untuk melerai atau menginterupsi perdebatan Ibu anak itu. Tetapi jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah, dan malu.

Namjoon tampak frustasi. "Aku tak bisa, Bu. _Ada hati yang harus kujaga._ Aku bekerja seperti orang gila begini juga karena _nya_. Karena aku harus mengumpulkan uang dan menjadi pria yang bertanggungjawab," ia meraih bahu kurus Ibunya. "Aku tidak bisa menikah tanpa rasa aneh mencintai seseorang. Dan itu bukan Luna, bukan dia, Ibu. Ada kehidupan yang aku miliki dan harus aku jaga sampai mati."

"Apa maksudmu... hati dan kehidupan?"

"Ibu,"

"Tidak mungkin Hana... 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luna menatap Namjoon. Harap-harap cemas. Seketika tersadar bahwa dunia tak berpusat padanya. Bahwa memorinya tak hanya tentang mereka berdua. Ada satu yang ia lupakan sejak ia menata hatinya begitu lama. Kim Hana; gadis itu –ia melupakannya begitu saja. Dan ia lupa bagaimana Namjoon terhadapnya, bodohnya ia tak pernah kepikiran kalau bisa saja Namjoon dan Hana masih bersama. Tetapi... apakah iya?

Lalu mengapa ia tak pernah melihatnya bersama Hana? Ia juga tak pernah mencari tahu keberadannya memang. Tetapi ia tak juga mendapati Namjoon berhubungan dengan Hana jadi bagaimana mungkin mereka masih saling terikat... bukan begitu?

"Iya,"

Luna menutup mulutnya. Kaget.

"Hana punya kehidupan yang harus kujaga. Anak kami, di dalam perutnya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap.**_

 _ **..**_

 _Halo! Saya kembali._

 _Dan seperti yang sudah saya (lowkey) warning, bahwa beberapa chap kedepan akan kita setir ke masa lalunya Namjoon. Jadi sudah pasti settingnya adalah masa lalu, termasuk tokoh-tokohnya. Ya termasuk Kim Hana dan Choi Luna. Jadi sebelum diprotes, saya harap maklum karena memang saya_ _ **sengaja untuk menjabarkan masa lalu Namjoon secara detil**_ _. Memang jadinya (mungkin) terlalu panjang dan bertele-tele. Tetapi sekali lagi, maaf sebesar-besarnya, ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya untuk fanfiksi ini. meskipun saya juga tak bisa lepas dari kritik maupun saran dari teman-teman sekalian._

 _Karena dari chap-chap sebelumnya ada banyak banget yang selalu skip bagian Namjoon ketika berkelana ke masa lalu karena dirasa ga penting dan_ _ **Namjoon gak homo disini**_ _. Mohon maaf sekali, tetapi_ _ **itu bagian besar dari cerita bagaimana Namjoon jadi punya karakter yang plin-plan sama pilihannya sendiri. Juga bagaimana Namjoon jadi orangtua yang buruk dan gak adil. Itu semua ada latar belakangnya dan saya berharap cara saya untuk mengisahkannya secara spesial bisa diterima dengan baik**_ _. Untuk itu saya juga mohon maaf kalau momen MinV dan Vkooknya berkurang di_ _ **spesial chapter: kenangan masa lalu**_ _. Karena memang fokusnya di kisah Namjoon._

 _Sudah itu aja. Makasih yang udah setia nugguin banget ini fanfik udah kek sinetron yah katanya? Wkwkwk. Banyakan nonton drama kali yah? Dan makasih yang selalu support dan ngasih bantuan untuk saya selama proses proyek My Mama ini._

 _Happy reading!_

 _Salam._

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


	19. Chapter 19: kenangan masa lalu 3

"Taehyung sudah tidur?"

Namjoon tersenyum ketika menutup pintu. Berjalan mendekat pada Hana yang dudu di tepi ranjang dengan wajah bingung. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri dan mengelus kepalanya sayang, tak berhenti tersenyum. "Sudah. Sekarang dia bisa tidur tanpa dibacakan cerita,"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal di benak Namjoon. Tidak biasanya Hana nampak begitu gelisah, dan itu turut membuatnya gelisah pula. Ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang disayanginya merasa terbebani jadi ia mengelus bahu kurusnya. Sejenak ia merenungi Hana sudah jauh lebih kurus dari apa yang dia ingat. "Ada apa, Han?"

"Besok ulang tahun Taehyung,"

"Oh?" dia melirik kalender. "Betul, besok kita ajak dia makan enak."

Lengan kurus Hana meraih lengan Namjoon, "Ini ulang tahunnya yang keempat."

Kemudian Namjoon terpaku. Mendadak isi kepalanya seperti menguap, habis tanpa sisa. Tahu-tahu jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan karena ingat _sesuatu_.

Luna memberinya _waktu_. Untuk membangun keluarga kecilnya dengan bahagia. Namjoon sempat bingung dengan keputusan anehnya, tetapi ia sedikit bersyukur karenanya. Ada _batas_ yang harus ia tahu, dan itu hanya empat tahun (atau lebih mudahnya, ketika Taehyung berusia empat tahun). _Batas waktu_ yang terasa amat singkat, bahkan Namjoon belum sempat melihat anaknya masuk sekolah dasar dan mengenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Lalu apa saja yang dilakukannya? Namjoon jadi bertanya-tanya; kenapa rasanya tak pernah cukup untuknya merasa bahagia? Selalu terasa sebentar baginya tertawa dengan keluarga kecilnya untuk kemudian harus ditinggalkan. Ini terlalu melankolis untuk dibahas, tetapi Namjoon tak pernah berbohong kalau ia sungguh ingin menangis jika membahas _keluarganya_.

Hana dan Taehyung; dua hati yang selalu Namjoon jaga sepanjang hidupnya. Permata yang sangat disayanginya. Yang menjadi semangatnya hidup dan bekerja. Cukup mendengar suara manis Taehyung yang menyambutnya pulang kerja dan pelukan hangat Hana sudah membuatnya ingin menangis haru. Sudah sesimpel itu saja, dia tak berharap macam-macam.

"Rasanya seperti dongeng Timun Mas, ya."

Namjoon menatap Hana dalam diam.

Terlalu takut jika ia akan menyakitinya dengan menyentuhnya.

"Apa tidak bisa, hidup seperti ini selamanya?" Hana mencengkeram sprei di sisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa harus mendengar kata orang? Kenapa harus hidup diatur-atur? Memangnya kita ini budak sampai tidak punya pilihan? Aku capek, Namjoon." Napasnya berat dan lelah, "Aku lelah hidup dalam batas waktu. Rasanya seperti sia-sia, ketika kau dilahirkan kemudian tahu kapan akan mati. Itu tidak menyenangkan, tetapi _menakutkan_. Dan aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutanku sendiri. Apa kau mengerti perasaanku: takut melihat Taehyung tumbuh dewasa?"

Jemari Namjoon mengusap pipi Hana.

 _Tentu saja dia tahu._ "Aku takut melihatnya tumbuh. Seperti aku ingin dia selamanya jadi bayi. Biar saja aku hidup untuk mengganti popoknya sampai mati. Ketimbang takut ia tumbuh semakin besar dan pintar, dan tanpa persiapan apa-apa –" Hana menghela lagi, nyaris menangis. " –tanpa kusadari besok dia sudah empat tahun. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, ya?"

"Aku juga berharap begitu,"

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Ini hal yang membuat Namjoon lemah. Tangis Hana yang pecah, sebab ketika wanita itu mengeluarkan airmatanya, akan sulit baginya berhenti. Menangis adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya. Namjoon memahaminya terlalu baik, hingga tahu wanitanya lebih baik diam merenung ketimbang menangis. Jadi ketika ia sudah _pecah_ , itu tandanya Hana sudah terlalu takut untuk _hancur_. Sejujurnya Namjoon juga sama. Tetapi ia jadi semakin bingung untuk melakukan apa.

Otak cerdasnya berpikir, terus-terusan, sampai rasanya mau meledak. Dia merenung sembari memeluk Hana yang gemetaran karena tangisnya sendiri. Mengusap punggung kurusnya lembut dan terus berpikir di sela-sela rutukannya karena Hana benar-benar kurus. Apakah dia tidak makan dengan baik, atau karena hal lain? Seperti memikirkan ketakutannya, misal?

Sampai akhirnya ia tahu.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya kemudian.

Hana menatapnya tak mengerti. Memandangi Namjoon yang turun dari ranjang dan memasukkan seluruh pakaian ke koper besar. Dia bingung dengan pernyataannya barusan. Hana hanya diam ketika Namjoon sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Tergesa-gesa seperti dia sudah dikepung polisi dan akan lari. Tetapi dalam kasus ini, Hana melihat persamaan itu.

Mereka juga dikejar-kejar, hidup dalam kungkungan orang lain. _Hingga rasanya sesak dan ingin lari karena tak tahan lagi._ Memuakkan.

"Namjoon,"

Pria itu melangkah terburu, menangkup bahu Hana dan menatapnya luar biasa teduh. Meski dia dapat melihat keraguan dan ketakutan yang sama dari matanya. "Kita pergi saja. Yang jauh, jauh dari siapapun yang akan mengganggu. Kita akan pergi dengan Taehyung –"

"Dan memulai hidup baru?"

Senyumnya lirih. "Ya. Hidup yang baru,"

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook (as Kim Jungkook), Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon (as Lee Namjoon), Kim Hana dan Choi Luna (OC), and other supporting casts_

 _.._

 _[Vkook as brothers]_

 _[MinV]_

 _.._

 _ **(**_ _ **Warning!**_ _ **Alur maju mundur, silahkan sesuaikan sendiri)**_

 _.._

 _You know, i know_

 _.._

* * *

"Berhenti tersenyum. Kamu bisa dikatai gila,"

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum jahil. Menarik genggaman tangannya dengan Taehyung kemudian mengecup lembut punggung tangan Taehyung. Sekejap menjadikan pipi pemuda manisnya merona tipis oleh perlakuan manis itu. Meredam kekesalan yang singgah di kepalanya. Dalam hati Jimin tertawa oleh sikap lugu kekasihnya. "Kenapa disuruh berhenti? Aku sedang bahagia,"

Pipinya masih hangat. "Soalnya orang-orang melihatmu."

"Oh, kamu cemburu?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak suka aku membagi senyumku untuk orang lain, hm?"

Cubitan ringan mampir di pinggang Jimin. Pria itu mengaduh kecil oleh sengatan itu, tetapi kemudian terkekeh ringan karena melihat wajah lucu pacarnya. Ketika marah, Taehyung akan memerah seluruh wajah dan merengut. Yang mana bagi Jimin adalah momen termanisnya, dan ia tak akan pernah bosan untuk menciptakan itu.

Tetapi sejujurnya, Taehyung memang _sedikit tidak suka_ bagaimana orang-orang melihat Jimin yang berwajah cerah dan tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, _ini Jimin yang minta sambil merengek_ , dan Taehyung tak dapat lagi menghitung berapa banyak perempuan yang lirik-lirik dan berbisik. Mungkin dia tak dengar jelas, tetapi Taehyung yakin mereka menyukai wajah tampan Jimin.

Singkatnya, Taehyung cemburu.

 _Ugh_ , memalukan kalau harus jujur. Jangan bilang-bilang Jimin, ya!

"Hei, _Sweets_." Jimin mendekat dan memberi ciuman di pipi.

"A-Apaan!"

Jimin tersenyum geli ketika Taehyung merona lagi. "Kalau harus cemburu, ya itu aku. Kamu sibuk memperhatikan orang yang lirik-lirik aku tanpa tahu kau sendiri diperhatikan orang. Kata mereka kau manis dan cantik. Tak tahu saja dia aku bisa mematahkan lehernya!" sekarang Taehyung yang tertawa dengan lepas. "Juga beberapa orang dari jaman kita masih ingusan, ada banyaaak, Taehyung! Tidak bisa dihitung lagi berapa orang yang suka kamu. Juga orang jelek yang kau sebut Sehun itu –sial, kalau aku lihat mukanya lagi akan kugaruk dia,"

"Sudahlah. Dia tidak ganggu aku lagi,"

"Pasti itu."

"Dan aku tak tahu kau menyukaiku sejak jaman ingusan?"

Jimin menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Huuuh! Memang ya! Kim Taehyung itu memang tidak pernah peka! Ya aku tahu sih memang begitu sikapmu. Kalau tidak dinyatakan, kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan orang lain," sekarang dia yang merengut. "Kamu saja yang tak tahu kalau aku harus berperang dengan ratusan orang yang menyukaimu! Menyingkirkan mereka itu tidak mudah, tapi karena aku Park Jimin ya sudah tentu memenangkan hatimu,"

" _Tch_. Apa-apaan itu,"

"Loh, buktinya kamu jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

Agak menggelikan, sih. Tetapi Taehyung akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rambut panjangnya bergerak lucu sampai Jimin tak tahan untuk merapihkannya dan mengelusnya dengan luar biasa lembut. Mereka saling melempar senyum sampai Jimin menarik lengannya dan kembali berjalan berdampingan. "Mau beli sesuatu yang manis dulu?"

"Hmmm, gulali?"

"Oke." Jimin membawa pacar kurusnya ke pedagang gulali. Ia memesan satu untuknya dan menunggu. Mata tajamnya mendapati wajah gembira Taehyung yang menonton abang gulali membuatkan permen kapas di dalam mesin putarnya. Mengagumi bagaimana sedikit demi sedikit untaian gulali yang berwarna merah muda menjadi gumpalan besar yang lucu. Jimin tersenyum karena itu, dan mengelap dahi Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat.

 _Kasihan pacarku kegerahan._ Batinnya kembali alay. Jimin juga kepanasan sebenarnya, berada di tempat ramai sejenis taman bermain itu sebenarnya sudah bukan gayanya. Dia sudah nyaris tiga puluh dan tempat seperti ini sudah bukan untuknya. Tetapi dia siap siaga (bahkan kegirangan sampai tak bisa tidur) hanya karena Taehyung mengajaknya kemari. Manis sekali, Jimin pikir. Agak jarang dia mengajaknya kencan. Terakhir mereka melakukannya, itu karena Taehyung ingin mengikuti Jungkook dan Ayahnya.

Dibicarakan, Jimin jadi teringat. Bagaimana kabar Jungkook, ya?

"Loh, loh, kenapa dikasihkan anak itu?"

Baru sekitar dua detik setelah ia sadar Taehyung yang sudah menerima gulalinya malah diberikan kepada anak kecil yang sekarang sudah berjalan menjauh dengan seorang yang menggandeng tangannya. Mungkin mereka kakak beradik. Tetapi ia masih menunggu jawaban Taehyung; yang masih menatap dua anak kecil yang berjalan lucu. Hanya berdua, dan mereka masih cukup kecil untuk berkeliaran tanpa orangtua.

Senyumnya lirih, "Mereka seperti aku dan Jungkook."

"Kenapa?"

"Yang paling kecil itu ingin permen kapas, tapi kakaknya tidak punya uang." Ia tertawa ringan masih memandangi punggung kecil kedua anak itu. "Itu mengingatkanku padanya. Ketika dia merengek minta dibelikan permen atau eskrim, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Jadi dia menangis dan seorang tukang roti kasihan, akhirnya dia membelikan kami satu-satu. Itu kenangan yang konyol, bukan?" ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Aku tidak mau kakak itu bingung jika adiknya menangis, karena sejak tadi dia hanya bisa memandangi gulali itu. Saat kubilang ingin beri dua, kakaknya menolak. _Untuk adikku saja_ , begitu dia bilang."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Sepertimu."

"Hm?"

"Tidak perlu apapun untukmu, asal adikmu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya kau sudah senang. Tidak muluk-muluk. Cukup adikmu senang, sudah begitu saja."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Begitu, ya..."

"Nah. Masih mau gulali?"

"Kurasa tidak," mata bulatnya mengedar. "Kita naik komidi putar, yuk?"

Merasa gemas, Jimin mengusak rambut lebat Taehyung. "Dasar kau ini."

.

.

Inginnya Jimin mengeluh dan meminta pulang. Dia benar-benar capek berjalan di bawah terik matahari dengan kebisingan. Sudah terlalu lama terbiasa duduk tenang di ruangan dingin dan berkeliling kota dengan mobil membuatnya _kaget_ harus membumi begini. Tetapi kelihatannya Taehyung belum puas bermain, malah menyeretnya kesana kemari. Kan dia jadi terlihat seperti bapak menemani anaknya bermain. _Sedih_.

Ya sudah, pakai saja kata _daddy_ dan _his good boy_. _Hm_.

"Ayolah, belum ada dua jam!"

"Kakiku pegal, Sayang."

"Aku mengajakmu kemari supaya kau senang-senang," yang lebih muda merengut lucu. Jadi Jimin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecupnya sesingkat mungkin. Tahu kalau Taehyung bisa saja _ngambek_ jika dia cium-cium lebih dari tiga detik, malu katanya. Padahal Jimin bisa berikan banyak-banyak. Dia tidak malu, suka banget malah. "Tapi ya aku juga tidak tega kalau kamu capek. Kasihan, pasti rumit ya mengikuti kemauanku terus?"

Jimin membesarkan matanya, "Iya. Cium dong biar aku semangat lagi!"

"Cium-cium terus otakmu itu,"

"Peliiiit!"

Mereka maju dua langkah. Semakin dekat, sebentar lagi bebas dari pegal mengantri. Taehyung memintanya naik bianglala besar. Jimin yang sudah lelah tak bisa menolak (siapa juga yang bisa kalau Taehyung ber- _aegyo_ dengan nada lagu _oppaya!_ ) jadi dia rela mengantri lebih dari satu meter di bawah matahari. "Sebentar lagi kan duduk-duduk, sabar ya."

"Apa sih yang tidak untukmu,"

"Ya ya, Sayangku."

Tadi Jimin ingin menjerit karena Taehyung memanggilnya Sayang. _Tidak salah, tuh?_ Biasanya hanya dia yang memanggilnya dengan ribuan kata manis, Taehyung tidak pernah sudi ikut-ikutan punya nama panggilan kesayangan untuk Jimin. Ya hanya sebatas panggil namanya saja, jadi jika saat ini pacarnya itu memanggilnya semanis itu, tentu saja Jimin gembira!

Akan tetapi giliran mereka naik bianglala. Taehyung menarik tangannya sampai Jimin bungkam, seorang petugas mengaitkan pintu bianglala dan mereka bergerak naik. Tadi Taehyung ingin duduk di seberang tapi Jimin tak mau, mereka harus duduk berdampingan! Enak saja sudah panggil manis malah menjauh. Memang Taehyung itu tak bisa peka orangnya.

Karena bianglala ini besar sekali, putarannya lambat. Makanya antriannya panjang, sebab memang satu kali naik kurang lebih sepuluh menit mereka menikmati. Penumpang diberikan waktu sekitar tiga menit untuk berhenti, jadi saat berada di puncak mereka bisa memandang kota dan berfoto –itu yang biasa dilakukan orang pacaran.

Taehyung menghabiskan waktu dengan berceloteh banyak hal. Jimin mendengarkan setengah fokus sebab asyik mengagumi wajah pacarnya. Mulus dan cantik. Bening seperti jeli. Tahi lalat di pipi dan ujung hidungnya bikin gemas, jantung Jimin berdegup-degup tak jelas. Rambut panjang Taehyung beterbangan tertiup angin, Jimin jadi berangan untuk mewarnainya lagi. Mungkin merah muda atau jingga lembut. Walau sebenarnya coklat madu begini juga sudah cocok untuknya, benar-benar definisi manis yang sesuai.

"Hei, itu pesawat!"

Telunjuk kurusnya membidik kapal udara yang melintas. Tampak begitu cantik melesat menembus awan, seperti gambar ketika masa kanak-kanak. Senyum Taehyung merekah, juga matanya yang hangat dan sedikit berair. Jimin sedikit kaget saat Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Tak mengerti, ia hanya mengelusnya ringan. "Apa itu pesawat Jungkookie?"

 _Ah, jadi itu_. "Memangnya dia bilang jadwalnya hari ini?"

"Tidak tahu,"

"Kemana dia bilang akan pergi?"

"Ohio," Taehyung menatap gumpalan awan putih. "Itu di Amerika, bukan sih?"

Jimin maju untuk mengecup pelipis Taehyung. "Pintar deh pacarku," dia terkekeh karena Taehyung mendengus. Merasa tersinggung karena ' _memangnya aku sebodoh itu apa?_ ' tetapi dia memaafkan Jimin karena dia ganteng sekali hari ini. Alasan yang konyol, tetapi tak apa. Menyukai Jimin saja sudah jadi hal terkonyol yang tak pernah ia duga akan dilakukannya selama hidup. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau itu juga hal termanis: jatuh cinta pada Jimin. "Jadi, apakah dia akan kembali jika sudah selesai kuliah?"

"Dia berkata, jika sudah sukses dan bisa beli mobil sendiri."

"Tetapi kurasa dia akan datang sebelum itu."

Taehyung menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Ya dia kan harus datang ke pernikahan kita."

"H-Hah?!"

Jimin tertawa geli dan mencium Taehyung selama bianglalanya berhenti berputar. Tepat di puncak, ketika angin berhembus lembut. Sehalus bagaimana ia memperlakukan Taehyung.

* * *

Jungkook mencatat mata perkuliahannya dengan baik. Buku catatannya memang sedikit lebih tebal dibanding yang lain. Keseriusan di dalam matanya membuat orang jadi mudah segan (atau barangkali takut) padanya untuk mengajak bicara di sela-sela sesi kelas. Jungkook lebih suka diam dan mendengar, dia juga menyiapkan handphonenya untuk merekam. Barangkali ada yang dia lupa di lain waktu, juga keterbatasan bahasa Inggrisnya. Di beberapa waktu dia akan bertanya pada Namjoon yang luar biasa mahir.

" _We're about to lunch! Let's go, Jungkook!"_

Kegiatan rapih-rapihnya terhenti. Seulas senyum merekah, _"I'm fine."_

" _Oh, okay. Want cola or some candies, maybe?"_

" _Coffee, please."_

Yang tersenyum itu namanya Steven. _"Sure, see you at Jacob's class."_

Meski dia pendiam, Jungkook punya beberapa teman dekat. Diantaranya Steven, ada Jesslyn, Christ, Leon, dan Himawari. Mereka semua berhubungan baik dan Jungkook senang karena mereka tulus. Sesaat teringat pada teman-temannya dulu. _Apa kabar Mingyu dan Seokmin, ya?_ Tetapi Jungkook mengesampingkan itu. Lagipula mereka tak mungkin memikirkan dirinya, jadi ia juga tidak boleh memikirkan mereka; rasanya tak pantas.

Ia berjalan menyampirkan ransel di bahu kanannya. Tersenyum kecil mendapati Jihoon berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya dan memandang ke luar, memakai earphone mendengar lagu. Ditepuk pundak kecilnya dan Jihoon menoleh kaget. Ia kemudian menyerahkan tas jinjing kecil putih padanya dengan wajah malas. "Ini makan siangmu, _Pangeran_."

"Ups. Maaf ya, aku kelupaan."

"Aku menambahkan potongan apel," Jihoon berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook. "Kelas pagiku batal dan baru dimulai pukul setengah satu. Jadi tadi aku tidur lagi dan wow, kau selalu melupakan kotak bekalmu. Berhenti begitu, aku bukan pembantu yang harus membawakannya ke kelasmu, payah!" ia melepas earphonenya. Menggulungnya rapih. "Pastikan makan buah dulu sebelum nasinya. Ingat! Itu kalau kau tak mau dia membusuk di perutmu,"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kau bawel."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan."

"Memang boleh makan disana?"

"Penjaga hari ini adalah penggemarku," Jungkook memainkan alisnya usil. "Cukup kedipkan mata dan bertingkah genit sedikit dia sudah luluh."

Jihoon mencebik, "Sifatmu seperti jalang."

"Terserah." Jungkook menepuk puncak kepala Jihoon dan berbelok ke sayap selatan kampus untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi untuk kelas selanjutnya. Kebetulan memang perutnya berbunyi, dan Jihoon sangat bisa diandalkan. Dia sedang malas berkumpul dengan teman-teman dan ingin sendiri.

Terkadang memang manusia seperti itu, kan. Jungkook tidak merasa aneh dengan itu. Sesupel apa pun manusia, pasti mereka punya masa dimana ingin bersenang-senang dengan kesunyian. Dan bagusnya teman-teman di kampus memahami itu. Karena ini bukan hal yang terkadang, Jungkook _langganan_ menyendiri.

Jurus kedipan nakalnya berhasil. Nona Shannon luluh (dan memang sejak awal mendeklarasikan cinta pada Jungkook) dan mempersilahkannya duduk sambil makan. Tetapi dia tetap harus di tempat yang tertutup atau orang-orang bisa terprovokasi untuk makan di perpustakaan juga. Jungkook tidak masalah, dia memang butuh sendirian.

Ada satu bangku di pojok, dekat rak buku referensi bahasa Arab. Dia duduk nyaman dan mulai memakan potongan apel merah. Kotak bekalnya ia letakkan di pojok supaya tak kelihatan orang, kemudian dia sudah mengambil buku manajemen keuangan untuk jaga-jaga. Intuisinya mengatakan Mr. Jacob akan mengadakan kuis. Jadi ia membaca sekalian makan.

"Itu mengerikan,"

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang terkesiap. "Ya. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Itu memang mengerikan, tetapi karena wajah keriput Nyonya Levis terbayang-bayang di kepalaku aku lari saja tidak mau tahu," yang bercerita itu kulitnya gelap. Rambutnya kelam. Wanita juga. "Sebenarnya ya aku penasaran. Karena tangannya sudah terpisah, dan darahnya banyak sekali!"

" _Gosh_. Apa isi perutnya keluar?"

"Kau gila, ya?! Sudah pasti! Baru kali ini aku liat usus besar secara nyata!"

Jungkook menguping dan bingung. Perbincangan macam apa itu?

"Memangnya bagaimana kronologinya?"

"Biasa lah. Jadi si wanita ini tukang antar pizza dan memang ngebut jalannya. Entah dia nembak sim atau gimana yang jelas dia kencang sekali jalannya dan berusaha _ngerem_ karena ada mobil di depannya tapi malah jatuh terseret. Sialnya, truk sedang melintas. Kau tahu kan truk tidak bisa rem sembarangan jadi mereka lebih baik melindas satu orang dibanding melempar barang di belakang dan melukai lebih banyak orang,"

Mereka mengambil referensi bahasa Jepang dan berlalu. "Hati-hati mengemudi, Vic. Kau suka mabuk, kan? Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu semengerikan itu."

"Iya, astaga. Aku bisa mengemudi dengan benar!"

Jungkook memandang kepergian dua perempuan itu agak lama sampai akhirnya ia memasukkan potongan apel terakhirnya. Jadi yang dibicarakan tadi adalah insiden kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan korbannya wanita. Parah. Tangannya putus dan organ pencernaannya berceceran. Jungkook bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu. Nafsu makannya hilang.

Delapan puluh persen karena teringat _kecelakaan lain_. Kemudian teringat Taehyung yang berada jauh darinya. Berpikir, kira-kira sedang apa dia disana. Kurang lebih sekarang pukul dua pagi di Korea. Apa dia sudah makan? Bagaimana rambutnya sekarang; apa tetap coklat madu atau berubah jadi merah terang atau mungkin ungu? Apakah berat badannya naik? Dengan siapa dia tidur malam? Apa masih suka mengigau?

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka aplikasi _kakaotalk_.

Kontak Taehyung ada disana. Masih sama, memakai foto Evee sebagai _display picture_. Jungkook tersenyum, ingat kalau kakaknya suka dengan tokoh pokemon. Dan selalu gemas dengan karakter Evee, padahal Jungkook tidak paham serunya dimana. " _Hyung_ , aku kangen." Memang inginnya dia kirim pesan, tapi urung.

 _Ding!_

"Jimin _hyung_?"

Kenapa dia mengirim pesan duluan? Yakin ini Jimin _hyung_?

 _[Taehyung baik-baik saja bersamaku. Dia tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia. Bahkan ketika membicarakan dan mengingatmu, dia bahagia. Mungkin ini pilihan tepat untuk membangun jarak diantara kalian. Ini hanya masalah waktu, kupikir. Dari sudut pandangku, Taehyung perlu waktu untuk memulihkan luka di hatinya. Dan ia ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk pulih juga. Kakakmu memang tak akan pernah cerita, tetapi aku memahaminya hanya dengan melihat matanya. Dia ingin kamu juga bahagia dan sukses di sana. Bahkan dia tak peduli kapan kau kembali, meski kau tiba-tiba datang menggandeng istri sekali pun. Taehyung menikmati hidupnya, dia bilang baik-baik saja seperti ini. Tetapi aku tahu, dia juga rindu padamu. Dan kubilang, tahan sebentar. Sebentar lagi sampai kamu berhasil membuatnya bangga.]_

Mata Jungkook basah dan panas. Pesannya panjang sekali.

Jempolnya gemetaran ketika pesannya muncul lagi.

 _[Aku berhasil membuat berat badannya naik dua kilo dalam satu bulan. Meski itu cukup merepotkan. Tak apa, aku tahu kau ingin begitu karena aku pun sama. Dia masih sama manis seperti seharusnya. Tetapi memang dia mudah sakit belakangan ini. Cuaca di Korea benar-benar buruk. Mungkin inilah efek pemanasan global. Panasnya membuat Taehyung gila, dan musim dinginnya membuatku gila karena kakakmu sampai tak bisa bangun dari kasur! Itu menyusahkan tetapi dia manis saat meringkuk jadi aku memaafkannya. Jadi, kapan kamu akan pulang? Apa benar setelah kamu bisa beli mobil?]_

"Dasar Jimin _hyung_ ," dia bingung mau menangis atau tertawa.

 _[Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya! Aku menyiapkan hal terbaik di dunia untuknya, melebihi bulan dan bintang di angkasa! Jangan tertawa, karena suaramu jelek! Dan maaf ya, aku sudah merubah warna rambut Taehyung jadi merah terang. Dia benar-benar kelihatan manis, dan dia tidak mau rambutnya dipotong! Dasar menyebalkan. Aku sudah gemas ingin mencabutnya sampai botak saja tapi ya dia menggemaskan dengan rambut panjang jadi aku memaafkannya. Dan oh, dia tak tahu aku menghubungimu begini dan WOW! Kamu membaca ini? Aku pegal mengetik panjang-panjang tapi ya sudahlah. Selamat belajar, Jungkook. Kuharap kamu menggunakan waktumu dengan baik dan tak mengecewakan Kakakmu.]_

 _ **Jimin_hyung sent photo.**_

 _[Buah apel manisku_jpg]_

Senyum Jungkook merekah. Lebar sekali sampai ia pikir mulutnya akan robek dengan itu. Hanya karena menatap foto Taehyung yang tertidur di bangku salon. Sepertinya mengantuk dan keenakan kepalanya dipijat. Lagipula mewarnai rambut itu memang lama sekali. Wajahnya seperti anak anjing. Lucu. Mulutnya menganga kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook menyimpan gambar itu.

Ya. cukup sesederhana itu.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung!"

Matanya mengerjap. Nyaris terjungkal dan berteriak _maling!_ tetapi dia hanya terbengong mendapati sebuah kue besar dengan krim putih cantik dan buah stroberi di atasnya, dengan lima lilin menyala. Jimin yang bawa, ada Mama dan Papa Jimin, lalu Jiyeon.

Taehyung menganga melihat kehebohan yang dibuat mereka di rumahnya. Tadi dia terbangun karena ingin kencing tetapi malah dikejutkan dengan ledakan confeti dan nyanyian riang. Tubuh lemasnya diajak menari dan berputar-putar. " _Saranghaneun_ , Kim Taehyung~"

" _Saengil chukahamnida!"_

"Tiup lilinnya! Ayo cepat!"

Usai tersenyum, Taehyung menutup mata. Sejenak berdoa dan bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya sebegini besar. Dia meminta kepada Tuhan untuk memberi kebahagiaan kepada mereka, dan umur panjang. Sedangkan untuknya sendiri, ia berharap akan selalu merasa lengkap seperti ini. Juga semoga Jungkook pulang dan mereka membangun hubungan saudara yang baik seperti dahulu.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan_. Taehyung meniup lilin.

Selanjutnya ia dipeluk dan dicium pipinya. Jimin mengerang kesal dan mendekapnya posesif, merengut sebal dan berkata _'jangan sentuh milikku!'_ dan lanjut bertengkar dengan Mamanya yang gemas ingin memeluk dan cium Taehyung lebih. Taehyung tertawa lepas karena itu, menikmati debat tidak penting mereka dan melepas diri. Dia benar-benar harus membersihkan diri. Paling tidak gosok gigi dan membasuh muka.

"Siapa yang masak ini semua?" Taehyung sudah segar.

Ia mengambil duduk di samping Jimin. "Ibu dan aku yang buat. Ini urusan wanita saja, Jimin sibuk dengan kuenya. Padahal kalau aku yang pesan jauh lebih bagus dari itu!" Jiyeon menjawab dengan cibiran mengejek Jimin. Ia memberikan semangkuk nasi untuk Taehyung, tersenyum lembut dan pura-pura tidak dengar gerutuan Jimin untuknya. "Jimin memang hanya bisa nyuruh! Kami disuruh masak doang, sial! Untung orang ini Taehyung si bidadari jadi aku sukarela."

Taehyung meminum jus jeruknya. Nyaris tersedak karena tertawa.

"Mereka bilang kau suka tumis daging dan _chapjae_."

"Ini _kimchi_ mu, Sayang." Ibu Jimin menyuapkan besar sekali.

"Ufhm yha yha!" dia kewalahan mengunyah yang sebesar itu.

Tetapi mereka makan dengan khidmat. Suasana yang hangat. Meski Ayah Jimin membuat lelucon om-om yang tidak tahu dimana lucunya, tetapi beliau ngotot untuk ditertawakan.

.

.

Taehyung meneguk air mineral sampai habis. Menghela napas kesal karena hanya duduk-duduk saja. Jadi begini, Mama dan Jiyeon tidak mengijinkannya cuci piring. Membawanya ke wastafel cuci piring saja tidak. Papa Jimin tidak membela banyak dengan mengendikkan bahu dan mengecup pelipisnya saja kemudian menonton tv. _Bintang utama hari ini tidak boleh capek_ , begitu kata para wanita. Taehyung tak akan mengerti pola pikir perempuan.

 _Omong-omong Jimin kemana ya? Lama banget katanya cuma kencing._

"Ayo _girls_ ," Papa Jimin datang dan sudah memainkan kunci mobil.

Para perempuan yang masih asik memeluk Taehyung mengerang. Mama Jimin yang berteriak sebal dan minta tambahan lima menit lagi. Masih kangen, dia bilang. "Kenapa cepat sekali mau pulang? Ini bahkan baru jam sebelas," Taehyung bersuara.

"Betul! Pak tua ini kolot betul." Ini hanya Mama Jimin yang berani.

"Hei, Sayangku. Aku harus bekerja dan Jiyeon juga."

"Tinggal saja aku disini!" usulnya sambil memeluk lengan Taehyung. Papa Jimin menggeleng dan tertawa ringan, sementara Taehyung nyengir lucu. "Kita harus memberikan ruang, ingat?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Ruang apa yang dimaksud itu? Tetapi segera terbangun karena Mama Jimin dan Jiyeon akhirnya melepas pelukan dan bersiap. Wajah mereka masih kusut dan merengut, Taehyung hampir tergelak karena sikap aneh mereka. Tetapi dia senang mereka sayang padanya dan mau memeluknya. "Eh, tunggu. Jimin masih di toilet –"

"Aish, biarin saja dia, Taehyung."

"Kalian kan mau pulang masa Jimin ditinggal?"

Jiyeon tersenyum, "Dia kan bos, bebas mau kerja apa tidak!"

"Ya... tapi biar kupanggilkan untuk mengantar kalian ke depan –"

"Kami bukan nenek-nenek, oke?" mama Jimin tergelak dan mencium pipi Taehyung gemas. Merasa bangga Jimin benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menggemukkan Taehyung. Pipi gembilnya kembali dan itu terasa lembut sekali. Mereka keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil, menyisakan Taehyung di depan menatap mereka yang melambaikan tangan heboh.

Waktu terasa singkat sekali. "Hati-hati dijalan, ya."

"Tentu! Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyungie sayang!"

Setelah mobil mereka menghilang di tikungan, Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah. Celingukan mencari Jimin yang belum kelihatan hidungnya. Katanya mau pipis doang tapi tidak selesai-selesai. Apa dilanjut buang hajat, ya?

"Jimin?" loh. Kamar mandi malah kosong.

Taehyung melangkah ke kamar karena biasanya Jimin suka bersembunyi di sana untuk senang-senang. Kata Jimin itu wangi dirinya, padahal dia juga tidak tahu aromanya seperti apa. Dia hanya pakai sabun mandi (itu pun murah dan gonta-ganti). Dan lagipula Jimin memang biasanya _nyelonong_ ke kamarnya dan tidur di ranjangnya tanpa tahu waktu. Jadi pasti dia ada di dalam. Oh, katakan saja ini intuisinya.

Dia menekan gagang pintu, lalu mendorongnya.

Lalu... kenapa kamarnya terang sekali?

Jendela di kamarnya terbuka, termasuk tirainya. Jadi cahaya matahari betul-betul masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya ini. Membuat siluet manis tubuh Jimin yang berdiri menghadapnya, tegap dengan pakaian yang diganti (tadi dia hanya pakai kaus, dan sekarang pakai kemeja kotak-kotak! Taehyung tak bisa bohong kalau dia ganteng sekali). Akan tetapi, wajahnya tertutup lima balon merah muda yang digenggam talinya. Erat sekali, tangan kanan yang bekerja. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

Taehyung mengerjap bingung. Melangkah mendekat dan terhenti.

Ia hampir berteriak ketika baru tahu ada kelopak mawar yang disusun sepanjang jaraknya dengan Jimin. Kelopak yang masih basah dan harum itu menyentuh kulit kakinya yang telanjang. Dan ia memilih terdiam di tempatnya, tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Bahkan suaranya tersendat. "J-Jimin –"

"Sayangku," Jimin menaikkan balonnya sedikit di atas wajahnya.

Senyum manisnya buat Taehyung ketar-ketir. "Coba hitung ada berapa balon?"

"Lima,"

"Pintar."

Bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit. Taehyung tidak tahu dia sedang ada di situasi macam apa. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum tanpa irama. Parah. Tatapan memuja di mata Jimin jadi hal yang tidak bagus untuk perutnya. Seperti diputar-putar. Geli, ketika sayap ringkih kupu-kupu imajiner menggelitik dinding perutnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti, tetapi dia bisa saja pingsan saat ini karena Jimin bertingkah aneh.

" _ **Ada lima alasan dasar untuk mencintaimu,"**_

Jimin melepas tali balonnya. Satu, hingga dia terbang ke atas langit-langit kamar Taehyung. Dia memberi sedikit jeda karena kekasihnya menatap bagaimana balon bulat itu melayang begitu cantiknya. Mungkin masih kaget. Dia tersenyum ketika sudah mendapat atensi, _"_ _ **Kamu itu indah**_ **.** Tanyakan pada seratus orang, dan hanya satu orang yang bisa bilang kamu jelek. Dan kuyakin, itu pun karena dia merasa iri pada keindahanmu,"

Napasnya Taehyung tahan. Apa ini?

"Aku memang menyukaimu secara seksual," dia mempertahankan senyumnya. "Karena kamu sebegitu memikatnya. Saat jaman kamu kehabisan gigi susu pun, wajahmu masih sama indah dengan detik ini. Jadi jika kamu bertanya seburuk apa kau dimataku; maka aku akan memukulmu. Karena kamu tidak bisa jelek atau terlihat buruk. _Kamu selalu indah dan cantik_ , di mataku, bahkan ketika kamu ngiler di bahuku. Kamu mendengkur pun cantik,"

Balon kedua melayang. _**"Kamu adalah kekuatan dan kelemahanku."**_

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_ Taehyung tidak bisa bicara.

"Aku bisa jadi kuat untukmu, membelah gunung pun bisa kalau kamu minta aku begitu! Tetapi aku juga bisa lemah karenamu. Ketika kamu jatuh dan tak menginginkanku, saat itu lah aku juga jatuh dan payah. _Terlalu payah untuk berani menggapaimu lagi_ ," dia merasakan matanya basah. Tetapi Jimin harus tahan. "Ketika kamu lari, saat itu aku merasa bodoh telah melepasmu. _Karena nyatanya aku betul-betul lemah tanpamu. Dan ajaibnya, kamu juga yang membuatku kuat untuk bangkit dan meraihmu. Kepercayaanmu padaku membuatku kuat untuk memperjuangkan kita_."

Taehyung merasa ludahnya sulit ditelan.

Balon ketika melayang. _**"Kamu adalah alasan aku hidup sejauh ini."**_

"Jimin..."

"Kamu jadi satu-satunya alasan aku bertahan," Jimin menahan diri untuk maju dan memeluk Taehyung yang gemetaran di seberang sana. _"Aku ingin kamu jadi hal pertama yang kulihat ketika membuka mata, dan jadi hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum menutup mata._ Aku ingin selalu melihatmu, untuk bisa aku rekam selamanya di ingatanku yang payah. Kau tahu, ketika aku tua nanti mungkin aku bisa jadi pikun. Jadi aku butuh wajahmu untuk kuingat,"

Balon keempat dilepas. _**"Aku ingin melindungimu."**_

Sebenarnya apa yang dia bicarakan? Otak Taehyung nyaris meledak.

Dia ingin Jimin berhenti karena dia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol sistem tubuhnya yang nyaris _error_ karena untaian kalimat manisnya. Taehyung hampir meledak karena jantungnya dan isi kepala yang terbakar. Itu tidak terdengar menjijikkan, tetapi Taehyung benar-benar malu! Walau di sudut hatinya ia ingin dengar sampai balon kelima.

"Hidupmu penuh luka, Taehyung. Aku mungkin melewatkan banyak hal ketika kau putus sekolah dan pergi jauh dariku sejak lulus SMP. Tetapi tak berarti aku menutup diri, tidak, aku bisa dengar kau bercerita hanya dengan menatap matamu. Dia mendongengkannya untukku, dan aku tahu kamu melalui hal-hal sulit sendirian. Aku minta maaf untuk itu,"

Taehyung menggeleng kecil. Menggumam, "Tidak."

"Oleh sebab itu, aku ingin jadi _black knight_ untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang kau percaya, yang kau butuhkan, yang kau datangi saat sulit dan ingin menangis. _Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang ada di benakmu ketika kau merasa begitu payah._ Aku ingin menjadi sisi terkuatmu, yang menopang tubuh ringkihmu dan juga memelukmu. Menyelimutimu dengan kenyamanan dan menutup telingamu dari omong-kosong para bajingan," Jimin menarik napas. "Cukup datang padaku dan percayakan bahuku untukmu menangis disini. _Kau bisa percaya kepada dadaku untuk mencari kenyamanan sebab aku benar-benar ingin melindungimu sampai mati."_

Sial. Matanya sudah basah. Siap turun kapan pun.

Ini balon terakhirnya. _**"Lastly, you are my only one."**_

"Jimin –"

" _Cukup menjadi Kim Taehyung._ Kamu adalah satu-satunya, tidak yang lain. Hanya Kim Taehyung yang ini, yang ada di hadapanku ini, yang cengeng dan suka merengek ini. Yang mudah flu dan masih berani menggoda untuk dibelikan eskrim. Yang lemah karena seekor anak anjing kehujanan di dalam kardus. Yang suka membuat orang kepayahan berlari mengejarmu yang sudah pingsan berkali-kali. Yang tidak bisa gemuk." Dia tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Taehyung. "Karena kamu adalah dirimu sendiri. _Mencintaimu sejatinya tak memerlukan alasan._ Semua orang di dunia ini jatuh cinta padamu. _Kau dilahirkan untuk dicintai, dan itu nyata adanya."_

Napasnya betul-betul sesak. "Jimin..."

" _Aku mencintaimu dengan benar, Taehyung._ Semua baik dan burukmu, semua kekuatan dan kelemahanmu, semua rengekan dan teriakanmu, sampai ingusmu saat pilek pun. Aku sudah gila memang untuk mencintaimu sampai ke ingus, tetapi aku memang begitu untukmu." Ia melesakkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Tersenyum menggoda. "Aku ingin jadi bagian darimu, dan ingin kamu jadi bagianku. _Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih jauh, membangun kehidupan yang indah bersamamu sampai mati, dan menciummu sampai puas_."

"Jimin –"

Ia mengeluarkan kotak beludru. "Kim Taehyung, buah apelku,"

Oh itu _cincin_.

" – _jadilah milikku. Seutuhnya."_

Air mata Taehyung jatuh. Deras sekali, raungannya terdengar keras sekali seperti lolongan anjing di malam hari. Perasaannya campur aduk. Masih terjebak dalam kebingungan. Tetapi Jimin hanya tersenyum geli di hadapannya. Memandangi kekasihnya yang menangis seperti Ibu-ibu di drama. Terlihat menggemaskan, ia kan tidak tega.

" _Menikahlah denganku_ ," katanya. _**"Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih lama."**_

* * *

Bulan ini adalah jatah Jungkook untuk berbelanja. Tadinya sih sudah ingin membujuk Jihoon untuk membantu karena dia malas pergi sendiri. Tetapi dia malah menulikan pendengarannya dan tertidur seperti mayat. Jungkook tidak suka menunggu dan memang sudah sebal pada Jihoon jadi dia pergi sendiri. Memasukkan banyak barang ke dalam troli. Ide jahilnya berfungsi untuk menghabiskan uang pemberian Ayahnya untuk banyak hal. Dia akan beli barang mahal!

" _Thank you,"_

Dia keluar menenteng masing-masing satu kantung di tangannya. Cukup berat, dia jadi mengingat-ingat apa saja sih yang dibelinya tadi? Tetapi dia sudah malas dan ingin cepat sampai ke rumah. Langkahnya sedikit lambat karena beban di tangannya. Sekitar sepuluh langkah, ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi seorang wanita hamil besar yang menjinjing tiga kantung besar.

Hati luluh Jungkook iba. Kasihan sekali, pikirnya. Wanita itu tentu sudah punya beban tersendiri di perutnya dan masih harus menggotong banyak. Jungkook merutuk siapa pun yang jadi suaminya karena menelantarkan wanita seksi yang cantik itu. _Ehm_. Dia pernah membaca, kalau wanita memang terlihat begitu cantik dan bersinar saat hamil. Jadi jangan salahkan matanya. Dia bisa memilah-milah dan tahu barang bagus.

" _Let me,"_ Jungkook mengulas senyum.

" _O-Oh...? Thanks,"_

Dia tahu dia bodoh karena hanya menambah beban tubuhnya dengan menenteng lima kantung belanja yang menggembung penuh. Tetapi rasa ibanya pada wanita hamil itu menyuruhnya demikian, dan ia seperti bergerak sendiri. Jungkook tersenyum memaklumi wanita itu memandanginya bangga. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, pelan karena Jungkook memang kepayahan dan wanita itu merasa pegal dengan perutnya sendiri.

" _You're a good boy. Thanks –"_

" _I'm Jungkook Kim."_

Alis wanita itu mengerut. _"So that's why you look different. But still handsome,"_

" _Thanks."_ Ia berlari ke belakang bagasi taksi. Wanita itu memanggil taksi, dan Jungkook bantu meletakkan belanjaannya disana. Saat ditanya kenapa, ia hanya ingin wanita itu duduk dengan nyaman tanpa risih bersinggungan dengan plastik kresek. _"Ah, no need to pay me. I'm honestly want to help a beautiful woman here,"_

Wanita itu terkekeh geli. Mengangguk singkat dan menutup pintu taksi, lembaran uang yang tadi hendak diberikannya masuk ke kantung mantelnya. Tangannya melambai dan tersenyum, mengucap selamat tinggal dengan lembut. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tersenyum menatapnya jalan menjauh. Berdiri seperti orang idiot senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jaga bayimu, Nyonya." Gumamnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang. Dadanya seperti panas, yang jelas paru-parunya sesak begitu saja. Matanya sudah basah, tetapi Jungkook tidak mau dianggap aneh karena menangis seperti anak hilang di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Tidak.

 _Dia hanya teringat Mamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung duduk sendirian. Sudah bosan berlari-lari dan mengeluarkan keringat. Teman-temannya satu per satu pergi meninggalkannya karena mereka sudah dijemput. Dia tadi sudah ingin menangis tetapi ditahannya susah payah. Kata Mama anak lelaki tidak boleh gampang menangis, karena orang akan meledeknya. Jadi Taehyung mengunyah permen lemon yang disiapkan Mama sembari berayun pelan menunggu di jemput.**

 **Padahal dia ingin pulang ke rumah sendiri. Dia sudah SD dan berani berjalan kaki ke rumahnya, tetapi Mama bersikeras menjemputnya. Taehyung juga sudah membujuknya untuk pulang dengan Jimin (teman dan tetangganya) tetapi entah kenapa Mama ingin menjemputnya. Taehyung ingin marah tetapi karena dia selalu mendapat ciuman dari Mama jadi dia tidak jadi.**

" **Hai, adik manis."**

 **Kepalanya mendongak. Wanita yang cantik. "Ung?"**

" **Kok main sendirian, sih?"**

" **Mama belum jemput,"**

 **Wanita itu duduk di ayunan yang bersisian dengannya. "Wah, kebetulan aku juga sedang mencari seorang anak kecil. Katanya sekolah disini, tapi aku belum pernah ketemu dengannya." Taehyung menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "Memangnya itu siapa? Anak tante?"**

" **Bukan, sih. Temanku menitipkan anaknya padaku,"**

 **Taehyung mengangguk lucu. "Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku kenal biar kupanggilkan."**

" **Sudah tahu kok. Lee Taehyung, kan?"**

" **Eh?"**

 **Senyumnya terulas. "Aku mencari-cari dari tadi. Ternyata main di taman sini, ya? Ibumu tidak bilang kalau kau biasa menunggu disini, sih. Ibumu ada urusan penting jadi menyuruhku datang membawamu." Tangannya mengelus rambut Taehyung, "Mau pulang sekarang? Atau mau makan** _ **bingsoo**_ **dulu? Disana ada** _ **bingsoo**_ **jeruk yang enak, loh. Taehyungie lapar tidak?"**

" **A-Aku tidak kenal tante,"**

" **Wah, Mamamu mengajari Taehyungie dengan baik."**

" **Taehyungie!"**

 **Percakapan mereka terputus. "Mama!"**

 **Taehyung turun dari ayunan dan berlari ke pelukan Mamanya. Wajahnya gelisah dan takut, remasan tangannya di kaus Hana mengantarkan stimulan yang sama untuknya. Tetapi dia harus menenangkan Taehyung dulu, dia mungkin harus membelikan sesuatu yang manis di perjalanan pulang nanti.**

 **Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya setelah mencium pipi Taehyung. Bertatap mata dengan wanita itu, yang balas menantangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Irisnya betul-betul gelap hingga Hana nyaris pingsan hanya dengan memandang mata bulat itu. Jemarinya meremas tubuh mungil Taehyung yang gemetaran memeluk pinggangnya. "Luna,"**

" **Apa saatnya untuk bertukar kabar?"**

 **Ludahnya membuat ia tersedak sendiri. "K-Kenapa –"**

" _ **Kenapa aku ada disini?"**_ **tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Wah, kau ini benar-benar. Apa gila bisa jadi kata yang tepat untuk itu? Aku tidak mengerti, seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu, loh.** _ **Kenapa kamu ada disini?**_ **Apa kau bodoh, ini bukan waktumu bermain-main lagi. Kau tidak bisa selamanya berlari untuk kesenangan sesaat. Korea Selatan tidak cukup besar untukku dapat menemukanmu, Hana. Ini terlalu mudah untukku, semacam aku memegang** _ **cheat**_ **untuk sebuah game online. Atau kau yang terlalu payah untuk menerima; bahwa hidup bukan tentang kamu dan Namjoon.** _ **Apa kau bahkan menggunakan otakmu?"**_

 **Pelukannya mengerat. Berharap Taehyung menutup telinganya. "Tidak bisa, Luna. Tidak bisakah kamu biarkan hidup berjalan tetap seperti ini? Ini kehidupan yang susah payah kubangun bersamanya, dan kamu tidak bisa merusaknya hanya karena kau ingin."**

" **Kau yang egois, Hana. Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang harusnya kumiliki."**

" **Kamu bukan Tuhan, Luna!"**

" **Tapi aku bisa!"**

 **Hana meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Berjongkok menangkup pipi gembil Taehyung. Menatap mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca. Geraknya gelisah dan siap menangis. Hana luluh karena tak tega, Taehyung mendengar hal-hal yang tak seharusnya ia tahu. Dan dia pasti bingung, ketakutan, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Senyum tulus ia berikan untuknya, kemudian ia cium pipi merah Taehyung dan bibirnya. "Kita pulang, hm? Taehyung ingin beli apa pun Mama kasih. Jangan ingat apa pun yang terjadi hari ini, dan tersenyum, oke?"**

" **Mama,"**

 **Ia bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Taehyung. "Meski harus mati sekali pun, tak kubiarkan kau merusak keluargaku. Coba saja kalau berani, dan aku akan melawan kali ini. Camkan ini, Luna. Aku tidak akan diam jika kau menyakiti keluargaku. Dan jangan coba-coba bicara dengan anakku karena dia milikku!" tekadnya bulat.** _ **"Aku akan melindungi keluargaku."**_

" **Apa sih, yang kau harapkan dari** _ **anak haram**_ **sepertinya?"**

" **Jangan ganggu hidup kami!"**

 **Luna mendengus geli. Menatap Hana yang kabur dan berlari darinya. Padahal dia juga tak berniat mengejarnya atau apa. Terlalu melelahkan. Orang sepertinya hanya cukup diam dan Luna mampu menemukannya hanya dengar suara napasnya. Sejauh apa pun mereka lari, mudah baginya menemukan mereka.** _ **Ini hanya sebuah permainan**_ **, dan mereka bukan tandingan Luna.**

 **Ia berdecih. "Kau ingin cara kasar, ya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menautkan jemari panjangnya. Teh hangat sudah kandas bermenit-menit lalu. Matanya melirik Jungkook yang ekspresinya tak terbaca. Terlalu berantakan, isi kepalanya amburadul mendengar kisah menyeramkan. Namjoon memahami itu, karena memang ini hal yang betul-betul konyol untuk dibagi. Tetapi dia sudah bersumpah, untuk melepas lukanya. Kata orang, ada baiknya membagi luka agar merasa lebih baik. Dan ia pikir, memang seharusnya Jungkook tahu tentang ini. Meski ia tak tahu, apakah ini baik untuknya atau tidak.

"Aku juga tahu, kami berdua salah untuk egois sejak awal." Namjoon mendesah lelah, "Aku yang membuatnya hamil, dan aku sudah niat untuk bertanggungjawab. Aku sudi menjadi seorang Ayah untuk Taehyung. Maka dari itu aku bekerja seperti orang gila uang. Sebab membina rumah tangga perlu uang dan kesiapan yang matang,"

Jungkook menyeruput tehnya. Semua cerita ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Tetapi aku tak tahu Tuhan suka nonton sinetron. Kisah hidupku tak ubahnya macam drama ratusan episode yang membosankan. Terlalu klise dan tak masuk akal, tetapi percayalah kalau itu memang terjadi," ia bisa melihat kilat marah di mata Jungkook. "Dan mungkin ini salahku yang mengubah Luna menjadi monster. _Gadis itu baik, tetapi berubah menjadi iblis egois hanya karena seorang bajingan sepertiku._ Aku bisa memahami itu, tetapi Ibumu tidak. Aku tak akan pernah paham pola pikir perempuan yang rumit,"

Atau karena dirimu memang terlalu payah, Namjoon.

"Aku terlalu takut untuk berpikir," ujarnya gelisah. "Ketika kau dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang membuatmu sama-sama hancur, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jungkook?"

Meski umpatannya terkumpul, lidahnya malah membeku.

"Aku mengerti Ibuku tidak punya pilihan. Dia hanya wanita tua yang kebingungan, dia seseorang yang memegang rasa hormat yang tinggi, dia menjunjung rasa kepercayaan, dan sebisa mungkin membangun relasi yang baik dengan siapa pun. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia dibenci seseorang, dan menjadikannya takut karena ia tidak suka mempunyai hubungan buruk dengan orang lain. Apalagi pria itu adalah bos besar Nenekmu, sumpah, aku tak tahu pemikiran perempuan bisa serumit itu untuk hidup."

Jungkook jadi ikut bingung. Tak tahu harus memosisikan diri dimana.

" _Sejujurnya, dia tak memberikanku pilihan._ Ibuku atau Hana dan Taehyung; mereka semua orang yang aku sayangi dalam hidup. Ketika Luna menodongkan belati kepada mereka, tetapi aku juga tak ingin hidup bersamanya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Ini sesuatu yang rumit, dan aku bisa saja melukai banyak pihak jika salah langkah. _Meski aku juga tak yakin apakah yang kuambil ini sudah hal yang betul atau belum,"_

Jungkook mengakui posisi Namjoon juga rumit. Mungkin orang akan menyumpahinya karena begitu bodoh untuk memulai, tetapi menurut Jungkook, Namjoon juga kebingungan. Tak tahu harus memilih apa. Jika ia menjadi Namjoon pun, ia pasti kelimpungan untuk memutuskan. Dia benar, bahwa ini situasi yang sulit.

 _Dia ingin hidup bersama orang yang disayanginya, tetapi juga tak bisa membiarkannya terluka jika terus bersamanya._ Pilihan yang menyebalkan.

"Lalu kecelakaan itu," Jungkook mencoba pelan-pelan.

" _Ah, ya."_ Namjoon mendengus keras. Wajahnya diusap frustasi. "Aku memang harus melepas mereka untuk menyelamatkannya. Setelah berperang dengan sisi egoisku, akhirnya aku memilih untuk terluka sendirian. Memang kedengaran bodoh, tetapi aku juga tak bisa berpikir. Aku dikejar waktu, Jungkook. _Detik terus berlalu dan jika aku tak cepat akan ada banyak lagi yang terluka._ Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku yang harus melakukannya. Meski ini juga menyakitiku,"

Tunggu. Pembicaraan apa itu?

Jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Ia merasa tidak enak tentang ini.

" _Pikirmu aku bisa membiarkan orang lain menyakiti keluargaku?"_

Napasnya tertahan. _Tidak, jangan katakan..._

" _Tidak seorang pun boleh melukai mereka._ _ **Kecuali aku sendiri,**_ _"_

* * *

Setangkai bunga krisan kuning diletakkannya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Apa kabar, Mama?"

"Aku sudah berumur dua puluh delapan kemarin." Taehyung menatap figura Mamanya. Betul-betul cantik. "Berarti Jungkook sudah dua puluh, ya. Mama, berarti Jungkook sudah boleh minum alkohol belum? Bukankah Amerika itu negara yang bebas? Aku pikir teman-temannya juga sudah banyak yang minum sejak SMP." Ia terkekeh ringan, "Aku bahkan tidak suka aromanya. Dan ya, aku yang sudah mau kepala tiga ini tak pernah menenggak satu pun. Apakah aku anak baik, Ma?"

Kali ini dia sendirian.

Taehyung mengerjap dua kali. "Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal. _Mereka pergi_ , Ma. Jungkook, Jihoon, dan Papa –mereka terbang dan hidup di Ohio. Aku juga tak tahu apa disana lebih menyenangkan karena mereka tak jua kembali." Napasnya lambat, "Meski aku memahami itu. Jungkook sedang belajar di negeri orang, Ma! Dia hebat, ya? Aku bahkan cuma tahu _hello, good morning, good night,_ dan _i love you_. Pasti aku akan kelaparan disana, karena tidak tahu caranya membeli nasi. Tapi yang kita bicarakan ini kan Jungkook, jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja,"

"Mama," jemarinya mengelus foto Mamanya.

Seandainya ia bisa memeluk Mamanya lagi.

" _Kurasa, aku sudah cukup bahagia seperti ini."_ katanya ragu. "Tetapi aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Meski rasanya akan _hambar_. Aku masih berharap Jungkook pulang dan memelukku dengan perasaan tulus seorang adik kepada kakak, lalu kami jalan-jalan berdua ke taman bermain naik bianglala dan _roller coaster_. Apakah itu boleh, Ma?"

Tangisnya turun. "Tapi aku tak yakin. Setelah semua yang didapatkannya dari Papa, aku bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Papa. _Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkannya dariku selain rasa sakit dan penyesalan?_ Meski ia kembali pun, ia pasti akan memiliki perasaan itu: _bersalah_ dan _iba_. Aku memang lemah, tetapi aku tak ingin dikasihani, Ma. Itu menyakiti harga diriku, sungguh."

Benar juga. Memangnya Jungkook mau kembali? _Untuk apa?_

"Kenapa Papa begitu? Apa sihir yang dipakainya? Kenapa Papa selalu merebut kebahagiaanku? Aku sudah belajar dengan baik dan menjadi anak yang _nurut_ , tetapi... _kenapa?_ " ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga ujung jemarinya memutih. _"Kenapa Papa dengan mudahnya mengambil kalian dariku?_ Apa Papa membenciku? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus kalian... dan kenapa kalian _sudi_ untuk percaya padanya, _kenapa kalian sudi untuk datang padanya..._ _ **meninggalkan aku?**_ _"_

Airmatanya sudah deras. "Apa yang tak kupunya untuk menahan kalian bersamaku?"

* * *

 _Di malam yang keruh tanpa bintang, Namjoon berdiri. Menyaksikan_ _ **mahakarya**_ _yang menyedihkan, paling buruk yang bisa ia lakukan selama hidup. God of destruction adalah nama bekennya, tetapi kali ini ia benar-benar telah merusak kehidupan itu. Dengan mudah ia menghancurkan kehidupan seolah dia hanya perlu meludah untuk membuat manusia tunduk padanya._

 _Darah. Amis. Mobil yang ringsek dan hancur. Baru kali ini ia melihat dewi mengalami kematian, dan kali ini matanya memastikan dengan betul kalau dewi cantik itu meregang nyawa. Tergeletak berendam di kubangan darahnya sendiri. Diam membatu. Idiotnya, Namjoon tetap memujinya luar biasa cantik._

 _ **Lalu mata itu.**_ _Yang menjadikannya gemetaran. Dia tak pernah setakut ini menatap mata kelam yang keruh oleh amarah. Ada emosi yang tertahan disana. Namjoon malu mengakui, kalau anak itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari segala hal yang ada di dunia ini. Mereka bertatapan selama satu menit lebih, dengan Namjoon yang ketar-ketir takut anak itu berlari dan turut membunuhnya._

" _Taehyung," lirihnya._

 _Mata itu benar-benar gelap. Seakan tak sadar tubuhnya sendiri nyaris kehabisan darah. Dia lupa denyutan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Lupa dunia. Tidak tahu kata apa yang harus dikeluarkan dari bibirnya yang sudah robek. Kepalanya merasa pusing._

 _ **Wajah itu, akan selalu diingatnya.**_

 _Monster? Bajingan? Kata apa yang pantas untuknya?_

" _Aku membencimu," jawabnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _.._

 _ **Apakah sudah terjawab bagaimana masa lalu Namjoon?**_

 _Jadi selamat yang pernah kepikiran kalau Namjoon lah yang membunuh Hana! Anda tepat sekali, dia yang menabrak mobil Hana dan membunuhnya. Tetapi ia membiarkan Taehyung hidup (atau ia sendiri juga gak nyangka Taehyung masih sanggup berdiri dan natap dia setajam itu)._

 _ **Apakah sudah terjawab mengapa Namjoon selalu 'lari' dari Tae?**_

 _Sebab dia masih takut. Dia takut sama mata Taehyung yang sebenarnya memendam kebencian untuknya. Dia sudah dianggap monster sama Tae jadi gak ada alasan lagi buat dia untuk hidup bersama Taehyung. Dan juga karena ia akan selalu teringat kebrengsek-annya ke Hana dan juga Tae sendiri. Dia selalu keinget gimana dia udah jadi pembunuh. Makanya dia takut. Dan kenapa ke Jungkook enggak? Karena ya memang dia setulus itu: ingin mengasuh Jungkook. Karena anak itu belom pernah keasuh orangtuanya. Dan sebenernya dia gak nyangka kalo Jungkook tuh masih hidup. Kirain udah meninggal dari Hana ketabrak._

 _ **Buat yang bingung hubungan darahnya.**_

 _Jadi Namjoon ini udah berhubungan sama Hana diluar nikah. Makanya Ibunya gak tahu. Jadilah si Taehyung itu, dia lahir tahun 1992 disini. Nah, ketika empat tahun batas itu abis, mereka malah lari. Kabur, tapi Luna akhirnya nemuin mereka saat Tae udah SD. Kira-kira umur 8 tahun, nah balik lagi ke kenangan-kenangan sebelumnya. Kalo akhirnya Namjoon dipaksa menikah, dan Tae minta adik. Jadi Namjoon akhirnya berhubungan terakhir sama Hana dan jadilah Jungkook. Gak selang lama, Luna sama Namjoon nikah dan jadilah Jihoon. Jadi anggap Jihoon dan Jungkook ini seumuran. Beda 8 tahun sama Tae. Dan semenjak kepergian Namjoon Tae memakai marga Hana untuk namanya, jadi dia pakai Kim Taehyung._

 _ **Beberapa kesalahan author yang fatal.**_

 _Saya pernah salah mencantumkan status kelas Jungkook itu kelas 2 atau 3. Itu sudah disinggung ya. kemudian untuk pembaca yang jeli sekali matanya, terima kasih! Ya, SNL, Running Man, dan kakaotalk harusnya belum lahir di jaman itu. Maafkan atas riset saya yang kurang bagus. Karena emang aku juga gak riset bener-bener sih. Aku cuma kepikiran nulis, terus ngitungin tahun. Udah. Makanya saya mohon maaf banget. Dan dengan menyesal gak saya rubah-rubah karena ngedit ff di FFn ini gak semudah di wattpad. Saya males ribet-ribet, harap maklum._

 _ **Lama banget, sih? Kelarin aja!**_

 _Selamat datang di chapter 19! Memang rencananya hanya akan sampai chapter 20. Karena saya juga gak kuat lama-lamain cerita ini menuju akhir. Dan saya update cepat ini karena saya harus bertempur dengan praktik komunitas di sebuah desa selama sebulan sebagai beban tanggung jawab perkuliahan. Makanya saya pikir, pasti saya gak punya waktu banyak untuk ngurus ff ini jadi saya meluncurkan chapter 19 untuk kemudian kalian bisa sabar di chapter terakhir. inshaAllah akan berakhir di chapter 20. Fyuh! Panjang banget yak ini cuap-cuapnya._

 _Oke, untuk saat ini terima kasih dan sekian._

 _Selamat membaca._

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


	20. Chapter 20: finale

Malam ini Jihoon yang memasak. Kali ini menyiapkan menu rumahan Korea. _Kimchi_ , _chapjae_ daging, tumis sayur, ayam goreng bumbu, dan tahu _jjigae_ pedas. Jungkook hampir melepaskan rahangnya karena melihat meja makan jadi sempit. Semenjak tinggal di Ohio, mereka lebih suka makan sesuatu yang simpel seperti kentang dan roti. Ayam goreng sesekali kalkun atau salmon, kadang malam malam hanya dengan salad sayur atau buah. Melihat nasi yang uapnya masih mengepul itu membuatnya jadi lapar.

Tak disangka nasi benar-benar membuatnya _kangen_.

"Kau membuatnya sendirian?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jihoon melepas celemek dan duduk setelah meletakkan satu pitcher besar es limun. Jungkook masih terpesona dengan makan malam ini. Luar biasa sekali memanjakan matanya, padahal seingatnya tidak ada sesuatu yang harus dirayakan. "Tapi tadi Adora datang membantu jadi aku tidak kesulitan,"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Dia pacar yang baik,"

"Oh, tentu."

"Bisakah kalian jangan bahas wanita sekarang?" Jungkook mengerang kesal.

Sontak kedua lelaki lain tertawa kencang. Menertawakan kejombloan Jungkook yang tak berkesudahan. Jungkook bilang memang sedang tak ingin, dan dia bukan jomblo tetapi memutuskan untuk single dan berkarir. Jihoon mencibir dan mengejeknya, nada suaranya membuat Jungkook kebakaran janggut (walau dia baru saja cukur) dan menjambak rambutnya yang diwarnai perak keunguan. "Ayah! Lihat kelakuannya itu!"

"Ayolah, aku hanya mau makan malam dengan tenang disini,"

"Ck! Lagipula Adora jauuuh lebih tinggi darimu, Jihoon."

"Yang penting punya cewek!"

Namjoon tersenyum geli. "Makanya, carilah pacar. Apa kau tidak bosan hidup sendirian begitu? Memangnya kau tidak ingin punya seseorang yang memerhatikanmu lebih dari seorang teman? Seingatku kau punya kawan perempuan yang cantik," keningnya berkerut. "Kalau tak salah namanya Olivia, atau Jesslyn? Mereka juga baik, kan."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu," Jungkook mengunyah _kimchi_.

Memang masakan rumah itu selalu yang terbaik.

"Ya ya ya. Terus saja begitu sampai jadi perjaka tua!" Jihoon menaruh ayam goreng di piring Namjoon dan satu untuk Jungkook, kemudian untuknya sendiri. "Kau itu gila bekerja, Jungkook. Kurasa memang kau tidak punya waktu, dan pasti tak akan ada wanita yang suka dinomor duakan dengan berkas kantor. Jelas kau sendiri yang jadi masalahnya," ia tersenyum bangga melihat saudara dan Ayahnya menikmati makannya dengan lahap. Semenjak tinggal di negeri orang, Jihoon mulai belajar masak dan pacarnya, Adora, suka membantunya karena memang dia mengambil tata boga di kuliahnya. "Kau sudah kaya raya, Jungkook. Tinggal mengedip saja wanita bisa jatuh padamu, tahu? Oh, atau kau ingin mengencani petugas perpustakaan yang suka padamu itu?"

" _Ewh_. Dia sudah punya tiga anak dan yang termuda itu seumuran kita,"

Makanannya memang kelihatan banyak. Tetapi karena mereka bertiga laki-laki dan belum makan sejak terakhir jam satu siang, rasanya jika mereka pesan satu boks pizza mungkin masih muat. Entah karena memang makananya begitu lezat atau hanya buta makanan saja. Yang jelas makanan di meja kandas begitu cepat.

Jihoon mengeluarkan potongan buah nanas untuk pencuci mulut.

"Jungkook,"

"Hm?" ia sibuk mengunyah nanas.

Namjoon merogoh saku boxernya. Mengeluarkan amplop putih dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung. Ia mengulas senyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, mempersilahkan Jungkook membuka amplop polos itu.

Tiket penerbangan ke Korea.

Sepertinya mereka berdua memang merencanakan sesuatu. Sebab Jihoon memberikan senyum dan tatapan yang sama seperti Namjoon. Jungkook memandangi mereka dengan jemari yang gemetaran kecil dan tenggorokan yang mampet. "Papa –"

"Kau bisa pulang, Jungkook-ah."

Kenapa matanya jadi basah? Ah, sial.

"Anggap saja ini makan malam terakhir kita bersama di Ohio," Namjoon memandangnya dengan mata yang teduh dan juga hangat. "Aku memang sengaja menyuruh Jihoon untuk memasak makanan Korea karena ini malam spesial. Malam terakhirmu di Ohio," tangannya yang sudah kapalan itu menepuk kepala Jungkook yang membatu karena bingung. "Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu menetap lebih lama. _Kami tahu kau dan Taehyung saling merindu, dan kau sudah membuktikan pada dirimu sendiri –dan juga Taehyung, bahwa kau berhasil._ Kau berhasil disini, Jungkook-ah. Lalu untuk apa kau tinggal? Pulang dan temuilah Kakakmu,"

"Tapi –"

Namjoon mencubit pipi Jungkook, "Aku tinggal karena beginilah caraku menebus dosa di masa lalu. Selain itu, aku tak punya alasan untuk memeluknya lagi. Dia menganggapku monster, jadi aku tak berhak melihat senyumnya lagi." Ada sedih di matanya. "Dan Jihoon punya Adora di sini, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tak punya alasan untuk bertahan. _Ini sudah waktumu untuk kembali padanya. Ini adalah akhir untuk Taehyung menunggu._ "

Diam adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan Jungkook.

"Aku pernah menjadi pendosa dan membuat kekacauan di masa lalu. Sekarang saatnya kamu kembali untuk mengambil langkah yang tak bisa kulakukan untuknya." Bahunya ditepuk dua kali, hangat dan membuat air matanya jatuh tanpa diminta. _"Saatnya kamu kembali untuk memperbaiki semua yang telah kamu rusak._ _ **Kembalilah sebelum semuanya terlambat untuk kau raih**_ **.** Ini akan jadi perintahku yang terakhir untuk kau lakukan. Setelahnya, jangan dengarkan aku lagi. Sebab kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang baik dan buruk untuk dilakukan, Jungkook-ah."

Ia bisa merasakan Jihoon merangkul bahunya yang gemetar.

"Kau sudah cukup pantas untuk pulang dan menemui Taehyung _hyung_ , Jungkook. Sekarang, jangan menahan diri lagi. Kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya, dan membangun lagi dari awal. Kehidupan yang selayaknya bersama keluargamu. _Bukan dengan kami,_ "

 _Taehyung hyung, aku akan pulang_.

* * *

 _ **My Mama**_

 _ **..**_

 _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook (as Kim Jungkook), Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon (as Lee Namjoon), Mama Papa Jimin, Kim Jiyeon, and other supporting casts_

 _.._

 _[Vkook as brothers]_

 _[MinV]_

 _.._

 _You are my best gift from God, Mom._

 _.._

* * *

Lagaknya sudah seperti wisatawan asing. Bermalam di hotel dan berjalan-jalan cuci mata. Padahal ini rumahnya sendiri, maksudnya, tanah kelahirannya. Jungkook juga tak paham mengapa dia malah menjejakkan kaki di hotel dan menghabiskan uang untuk tidur dan buang air di sana, jika sebetulnya dia bahkan punya rumah. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk melangkah pulang menengok kakaknya, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan malas-malasan di kamar, atau hanya jalan-jalan.

Ini sudah hari ketiga ia di Korea dan ia belum ingin bertemu Taehyung.

Bukan betul-betul tak ingin. Rasa membuncah di dadanya justru berkata lain. Dia _sangat ingin_ bertemu kakaknya, tetapi entah kenapa ia takut. Takut melihat kakaknya di usia setua ini. Dia tidak punya gambaran tentang penampilannya, apakah dia menumbuhkan janggut, apakah dia mewarnai rambutnya lagi, ataukah dia benar-benar bertambah gemuk? Terakhir Jimin mengiriminya pesan ketika ia berulang tahun ke dua puluh, waktu itu ponselnya dicuri. Jadi tak ada kemungkinan untuknya mengetahui hal-hal tentang Taehyung. Padahal bisa saja Jimin mengiriminya banyak foto tentang Taehyung. Sial.

"Yah, kurasa sudah selesai main petak umpetnya." Jungkook turun dari ranjang dan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, terlalu malas mandi. Ia mengenakan kaus putih kebesaran yang belakangan ini jadi pakaian favoritnya. Jeans jadi pilihannya untuk membalut kaki besarnya, lalu dia memakai jaket tipis dan sepatu _puma_ hadiah dari Jihoon. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit basah di ujung dan mengulaskan _lip balm_.

Saatnya ia keluar mencari Taehyung.

Tetapi ia pikir, ia perlu membeli sesuatu untuknya. Rasanya akan sangat menggelikan memang, karena ia hampir tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya memberikan sesuatu untuk Taehyung. Miris, padahal Taehyung bisa saja memberikan satu ginjal untuknya. Kakaknya memang sekeren itu dan Jungkook tak bisa bohong kalau dia betul-betul bodoh telah buta untuk itu.

Dia masuk ke dalam mall dan berkeliling, langsung menemukan toko mainan dan aksesoris Cahaya Pelangi. Sejujurnya, penampilan toko itu _menyeramkan_. Warna pink pastel dan heboh dengan kelap-kelip lampu, juga pakaian pegawai yang roknya hanya menutupi seperempat bagian paha mereka. Cuci mata, sih, tapi Jungkook agak tidak nyaman. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa ia sudi masuk kesana dan ditempeli seorang pegawai yang genitnya bukan main.

Boneka Evee, tokoh kesayangan Taehyung.

"Lima ribu won,"

Jungkook senyum saja membayar. Berusaha tampak biasa ketika semua mata pegawai wanita memandangnya kagum. Juga sedikit tarikan ketika Jungkook mengambil kantung kertas berisi boneka Eveenya. Oh, bahkan kasir juga? Meski sedikit senang karena ternyata dia seganteng itu, tapi Jungkook sedikit risih jika terus tertahan di toko yang memutar musik kencang-kencang seperti ini. Dia harus cepat angkat kaki!

"Gila, sepertinya mereka haus laki-laki."

Lari adalah hal yang akhirnya dilakukan. Dan itu membuatnya lapar. Begitu ia lihat jam, pas sekali sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Mungkin dia akan makan Mc Donald's saja karena dia ingin sesuatu yang cepat. Dan mungkin sekalian Mc Flurry bluberi –oh, perutnya menggerung kesal. Dia harus cepat sekarang, dimana dia bisa menemukan Mc Donald's?

" _Ya_! Bangun, Tae –"

Kakinya malah berhenti ketika ia menemukan Jimin kepayahan menggendong tubuh kurus Taehyung dipunggungnya. Dia juga berhenti untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangan yang digunakan mengeratkan kaki Taehyung supaya tidak jatuh dari gendongannya pun sedikit gemetar, kemudian tanpa sadar mengerat lebih kuat. "Jungkook,"

" _Hyung_ ,"

Tangan kurus Taehyung terkulai lemas, pun kepalanya yang jatuh ke bahu Jimin. Membuat Jimin terlonjak dan menatapnya kaget, sama seperti Jungkook yang tak tahu kronologi. "Jimin _hyung_ –"

"Kita harus cepat bawa dia pulang,"

"Ayo,"

.

.

Jungkook membawa dua teh hangat ke kamar Taehyung. Sengaja ia berikan satu untuk Taehyung jika ia sudah bangun, dan untuk Jimin yang berwajah kacau. Ia bisa melihat keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya yang semakin maskulin. Jungkook memerhatikan setiap detil raut wajah Jimin sejak tadi. Ia juga menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobil dan mengawasi setiap gerakan Jimin pada Taehyung yang tak sadar diri. Pingsan, lemah di pangkuan Jimin.

Ia memilih berdiri sebentar di ambang pintu. Masih asik memandangi Jimin yang menautkan jemari mereka dan mengusap lembut rambut Taehyung. Omong-omong, Taehyung mewarnai rambutnya jadi keperakan, nyaris seperti Jihoon tetapi miliknya lebih gelap dan seksi di wajahnya. Lupakan saja pendapat terakhirnya. Jungkook memerhatikan bagaimana Jimin memperlakukan kakaknya luar biasa lembut. Ia sendiri yang adik pun, rasanya tak pernah sesayang itu memperlakukan Taehyung, tetapi Jimin bisa sebesar itu mencurahkan perhatiannya.

Saat ini ia merasa lega.

Pertama; _karena ia tahu Taehyung bersama dengan orang yang tepat_. Jimin betul-betul orang yang pantas bersanding dengannya, karena Jungkook yakin Jimin akan melindugi Kakaknya sampai mati. Ia yakin Jimin akan menjadi teman hidup untuk Taehyung.

Kedua; _karena ia tak lagi merasa cemburu ketika orang lain mencium Taehyung_. Ia justru merasa bahagia ketika Jimin menangkup wajah tirus Taehyung, mengecupnya di setiap sudut. Dahi, pelipis, kelopak mata kanan dan kiri, hidung, pipi, dan bibir dinginnya. Jungkook tidak merasa marah, apalagi gatal melihat itu. _Tidak_. Dia merasa nyaman melihat kakaknya dicium oleh orang yang _tepat_. Mungkin, jika ada orang yang brengsek memperlakukan begitu pada Taehyung dia akan beri hantam. Tetapi mungkin, karena ini adalah Jimin.

Perasaan bodohnya sudah hilang.

Taehyung benar, _ini hanya perasaan sesaat yang tersesat_.

"Ini kubuatkan teh, _hyung_." ia mendekat dan duduk di samping Jimin. Matanya melirik tangan Jimin yang menggenggam milik Taehyung begitu erat namun lembut. Ia meletakkan satu gelas teh untuk Taehyung di atas nakas, dan meminta Jimin untuk memegang teh miliknya. "Taehyung _hyung_ kenapa, _hyung_? Kenapa dia pingsan?"

Jimin meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong. "Dia mungkin belum sembuh dari demam. Tapi rengekannya membuatku luluh, jadi aku setuju mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi kepalanya mungkin masih pusing dan akhirnya ia tumbang," napasnya dibuang kasar. "Seharusnya aku bisa tegas jika dia mulai merayu. Ini sering terjadi,"

"Apa kesehatannya memburuk?"

Interval jeda sebelum Jimin membuang napasnya kasar, lagi. "Ya. Dia belakangan ini mudah flu, dan ia semakin bandel untuk makan sayur. Sifatnya kembali seperti anak kecil."

"Aku akan memastikan dia makan sesuatu yang sehat,"

"Ah," barulah Jimin menatapnya. Tersenyum. "Selamat kembali, Jungkook."

Jungkook membalas senyum teduh Jimin. Ia jadi berpikir, mungkin inilah mengapa Taehyung jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Pria itu tenang, hangat, pemaaf, sabar. Jauh berbeda dengan sikap egoisnya yang menyebalkan. Semakin dipikir, ia semakin yakin Jimin betul-betul tepat untuk Kakaknya, ia ikut bahagia dengan itu. "Maaf aku baru muncul, _hyung_. Aku... mungkin pulang, tetapi masih ada rasa takut untukku datang melihat Tae _hyung_. Ponselku hilang jadi aku tak bisa melihatmu yang mungkin mengirimiku pesan. Aku tidak punya petunjuk tentangnya, dan itu membuatku takut."

"Setidaknya, Tuhan membuat skenario seperti ini."

Jemari Jimin mengusak rambut legam Jungkook. "Tuhan sudah menyiapkan ini. Tuhan pada akhirnya mempertemukanmu dengan Taehyung, meski dengan cara yang tidak baik. Parah sekali kau harus melihatnya dalam keadaan pingsan," ia terkekeh. "Dia akan menghabiskan sekitar 5 menit untuk pingsan, jadi biasakan itu. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat,"

Seperti memang Taehyung mudah pingsan, ya?

Mata bulat Jungkook mengerjap ketika Jimin bangkit. "Aku harus kembali,"

"Tapi Taehyung belum sadar,"

"Tidak apa," Jimin mengenakan jaketnya. "Aku harus pergi menjemput Ibuku di stasiun."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. "Akan sangat aneh jika dia bangun dan menemukanku. Sebelum ia pingsan, yang dilihatnya itu kau. Dan rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba mendapatiku di rumahnya. Dia akan mengira ini mimpi,"

"Dia mungkin akan langsung memelukmu, Jungkook."

Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk pasrah. Tidak mungkin juga menahan Jimin lebih lama, dia juga punya kegiatan lain. Meski itu akhirnya ia harus siap untuk menatap mata Taehyung yang seindah mawar mekar. Ah, dia merindukan itu. Jungkook bangkit dan memandang Jimin yang tersenyum sendu menatap Taehyung yang masih terbaring.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi."

" _Hyung_ –"

Jimin berhenti dan berbalik, "Ya?"

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Dan Jungkook tak tahu arti dari senyuman Jimin.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya. Berat, dan pandangannya sedikit berputar. Tetapi dia tahu kalau dia bukan berada di mall. Dia sadar kalau dia berbaring di ranjang. Langit-langit ini, ini kamarnya. Sejenak ia merasa sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi menyusahkan Jimin dengan merengek. Padahal masih merasa tak enak badan, dan ia malah pingsan. Jimin pasti akan marah jika tahu ini.

Lengannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap mata. Kenapa rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis? Padahal ini bukan hal yang menyedihkan. Tetapi Jimin mungkin sudah kepayahan merawatnya, dan Taehyung merasa buruk karena itu. Dia bangun perlahan, beradaptasi dengan kepalanya yang pening dan hidung yang mampet. Matanya cepat menangkap boneka lucu yang sebesar anak anjing, terletak di sisi ranjangnya yang sempit.

Matanya membulat. Dipeluknya dia, "Evee-yah?"

"Apa Jimin yang beli ini?" ia menarik notes kecil di dahi Evee.

 **[Hai,** _ **hyung**_ **! Apa kabar? Sehat selalu, hm? Rambut perakmu indah,** _ **hyung**_ **. Dan, ini mungkin terlambat tetapi selamat ulang tahun! Sudah tiga puluh empat, eh?** _ **Hyung**_ **tuaaa! Ayo makan eksrim bersama!]**

 _Jungkookie?_

Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi pintu dan terpaku mendapati adiknya tertidur. Duduk bersila menyandar ke tembok, bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar. Seketika napasnya tercekat, matanya panas dan basah nyaris meledakkan tangis. Taehyung menggigit bibir, menahan isaknya keluar. Meski rasanya ia sudah ingin berteriak seperti monyet.

 _Adikku sudah pulang._

Ia turun dan mendekat. Bersimpuh dengan tubuh gemetaran. Rasanya ia tak menyangka bisa melihat Jungkook ada di hadapannya. Entah karena terlalu lama kehilangan sosoknya, atau karena kini adiknya tampak jauh berbeda. Lebih tinggi, tampan, dan besar. Adiknya tumbuh dengan baik, itu yang bisa Taehyung simpulkan. Keberadaannya disini sungguh terasa _mustahil_. Taehyung nyaris menampar pipinya sendiri karena tak percaya.

Wajah bulat itu ia tangkup. Hangat.

" _Hyung_ ," mata Jungkook terbuka. Indah. Jernih.

Saat itu Taehyung meneteskan air matanya. "Jungkook-ah,"

"Aku pulang, _hyung_."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, Jungkook. Selamat datang,"

* * *

"Sudah merasa baikan, _hyung_?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemas. Membiarkan Jungkook menariknya ke sofa kecil dan mengelus bahu kurusnya. Hanya terasa tulang saja, seperti tidak ada lemaknya. Ia membantu Taehyung meminum air hangat perlahan. "Memangnya kemarin makan apa saja?"

"Tidak ingat juga,"

"Lalu kenapa bisa diare?"

Bibir tebalnya ia gigit sendiri, "Sudahlah. Mungkin aku makan jajan sembarangan yang tidak tahu higienitasnya. Atau aku sendiri yang tak terbiasa cuci tangan sebelum makan." Ia tersenyum meyakinkan dan menepuk perutnya. "Lagipula kan sudah keluar, jadi jangan dibahas, oke? Rasanya aneh kita membicarakan kotoran,"

"Kita tidak membahas itu, _hyung_."

"Ya ya, aku tahu." Taehyung meraih remot tv dan mengganti channel. "Hanya diare, astaga. Itu juga pernah kau alami saat TK! Aku sampai harus membekalimu celana dalam ke sekolah, oh, astaga tiba-tiba teringat begini! Itu lucu sekali, kan? Wajahmu saat pertama kali diare itu konyol, Jungkook. Seperti bayi yang pertama mengecap lemon, kecut!" lalu tertawa.

Tetapi Jungkook hanya diam memandanginya dari samping.

 _Ding!_

Ia mengambil ponsel yang kebetulan ada di atas meja. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Jimin.

 _ **[**_ _Pastikan beri makanan padat untuk Taehyung. Dia mungkin akan diare karena suka makan sembarangan. Pencernaannya sedang tak baik akhir-akhir ini, jadi kupegang janjimu untuk memasakkan sesuatu yang sehat untuknya. Sepertinya dia alergi seafood dan tak bisa menelan sesuatu yang terlalu asam. Dan pastikan dia minum vitamin._ _ **]**_

"Dasar Jimin _hyung_ ," ia mendengus geli.

"Kenapa, Kook?"

Senyumnya terulas, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu!"

* * *

"Muntahkan semuanya, _hyung_."

Taehyung mengerang. Tangan lemahnya mendorong Jungkook pergi, atau setidaknya menjauh darinya. Matanya sudah basah, dan kepalanya pusing. Ia kesal dengan kehadiran Jungkook di kamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin ada siapa pun mendengar suaranya muntah. "Pergi keluar. Nanti kamu tertular ingin muntah, ini menjijikkan."

"Bicara apa, sih? Aku ingin bantu,"

"Tidak perlu," Taehyung menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajah serta mulutnya. Kemudian berkumur dengan _listerine_. Karena dia tahu mulutnya pasti bau asam. Ia sendiri tak suka dengan baunya jadi ia ingin membuatnya harum. "Aku sudah baikan."

Jungkook menatapnya heran. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Bicara aneh, ya?"

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa bicara padaku."

"Ini juga aku sedang bicara padamu."

Napasnya ia buang perlahan. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku –"

"Ya ya, bawel." Ia mengusak rambut Jungkook dan keluar. "Aku akan pergi dengan Jimin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli? Biar sekalian titip saja padaku."

 _Dia terlihat aneh._

* * *

" _Hyung_ , matamu..."

Taehyung mengerjap ketika Jungkook mendekat dan menyetuh bagian matanya. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, dan napas hangatnya membuat Taehyung gagal fokus. Berapa lama ia merindukannya? Dari jarak setipis ini, ia bisa merekam wajah Jungkook lebih detil. Kulitnya mulus, bersih, matanya bulat dan jernih seperti gundu, hidungnya bangir, bibirnya tipis dan lembap, aromanya segar buah-buahan. Sepertinya stroberi, walau kadang ia mencium wangi jeruk atau sesekali melon dan mint. "Kantung matamu hitam, _hyung_."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Apa kau insomnia?"

Dia tertawa, "Bodoh, ya? Ini namanya faktor U! Tahu? Faktor umur, Kookie! Pria tua sepertiku memang sudah tidak masanya lagi berwajah ganteng. Keriput, kulit kendor, mata yang sayu; ya seperti ini lah! Katanya lulusan luar negeri tapi tidak tahu yang begini?"

"Tua apanya? _Hyung_ baru umur tiga lima,"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, itu penghinaan halus, loh."

Jungkook sulit percaya padanya. Entah kenapa, ini terasa aneh. _Salah_. Dan ia tahu Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa menanyakannya lebih jauh. Sekuat apa pun usahanya meminta, Taehyung akan diam dan berbelok. Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ia berikan sekali pun Jungkook berakting seperti bayi lucu.

 _Kenapa kau tak memberitahu aku semuanya?_

* * *

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa pula ia harus mengajak Taehyung dan Jimin makan bersama di luar. Jika biasanya dia akan mengajak kakaknya saja, makan berdua dan menghabiskan waktu. Saat ini dia malah harus rela jadi obat nyamuk. Betul juga orang berkata, jangan sekali pun pergi dengan orang pacaran. Ya, baru kali ini dia merasakan. Biasanya Jihoon dan Adora langsung pergi kalau ada Jungkook, memangnya dia kotoran apa?

"Ck! Singkirkan hijau-hijau itu!"

"Ini hanya brokoli, Taehyung,"

Bibir tebal Taehyung merengut, "Tetap nggak!"

"Cepat _ah_." Jimin menusuk brokoli dengan garpunya dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Taehyung, hanya butuh waktu lima detik untuk kemudian masuk dan dikunyah pemuda itu. Jimin tersenyum miring karena sebandel apa pun Taehyung, pria itu akan luluh jika diperlakukan manis, walau sebetulnya hanya hal yang sederhana. Menyuapinya makan saja Taehyung bisa langsung menurut seperti anak kecil. Meski sedikit menggerutu. Tak apa, gerutuannya saja manis. Jadi Jimin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum untuk itu, "Sengaja ya, biar aku menyuapimu?"

"Gak, tuh? Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya pahit.

Hah.. susah deh berada di tengah orang kasmaran.

"Diam saja, Kook?"

"Iya, ngomong dong! Kan kamu yang ajak kita senang-senang," jemari kurus Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook sayang. Membuatnya menoleh dan menatap mata Taehyung yang bulat dan bening cukup lama, lalu tersenyum menggeleng. Tiba-tiba merasa senang karena diperhatikan. Agak berlebihan memang, tetapi Jungkook suka kalau Taehyung memperlakukannya sebaik ini. Meski hanya mengusap rambutnya. "Kalau sedang makan kan tidak boleh bicara. Nanti keselek, _hyung_ ini lupa? Kan _hyung_ yang ajari aku,"

Mata Taehyung mengerjap, "Benar! Aish, Jimin sih!"

"Loh kenapa aku?"

"Ya pokoknya salahmu lah!"

"Salah apa?"

"Tidak tahu!"

Baru sebentar, pasangan ini mengabaikan Jungkook lagi.

Dia kuat, kok. Sabar.

"Uhm, aku mau pipis dulu ya." Taehyung nyengir.

"Aku antar, deh."

Jungkook mengetuk dahi Jimin dengan sendok. "Apaan antar-antar segala! Tidak usah, Jimin _hyung_ disini saja. Nanti malah kasih yang tidak-tidak untuk Tae _hyung_. Diam saja disitu."

"Pikiran kotormu ketauan tuh," Taehyung tertawa.

.

.

Pipis hanya alasan yang terdengar masuk akal. Taehyung merasa pusing sekali, dan ia tidak bisa lebih lama berpura-pura di depan Jungkook dan Jimin. Setiap tertawa agak kencang, kepalanya berdenyut. Sepertinya ia memang harus lebih banyak istirahat daripada bermain. Ia meraba pipi dan leher bagian depan; hangat. Napas dihembuskan lambat. Kemudian ia menyalakan keran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas. Panas. Sepertinya demamnya lebih lama pulih dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sial," kepalanya berdenyut. Pening, berputar-putar.

Ada gerutuan di dalam dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu lemah untuk ukuran laki-laki? Ini hanya sakit demam biasa, tetapi kenapa dia bisa jadi begini payah? Dia kepayahan merasakan pusing di kepalanya, dan ia merasa konyol untuk itu.

Dia butuh napas. Satu atau dua menit.

"Apa kau merasa tak enak badan?"

Taehyung menoleh, bingung. "Ya?"

"Aku punya minyak angin," pria itu merogoh kantung jaketnya. Mengeluarkan botol kecil yang dia bilang adalah minyak angin. "Pakai saja. Kelihatannya kau pusing, kadang saat kita sakit memang tak perlu obat karena akan memperberat kerja ginjal. Kalau aku biasanya hanya dibawa tidur setelah mengoleskan minyak, aromanya menenangkan. Sakit itu karena pikiran, orang bilang."

Taehyung meraihnya agak sungkan. Mengoleskannya di tengkuk, pergelangan tangan, sudut dahi, dan agak lama untuknya menghirup aromaterapi dan kayu putih yang menenangkan meski agak sedikit menyengat. Tetapi dia merasa lebih baik karena itu. "Terima kasih,"

"Tak masalah."

Besok-besok ia akan tambahkan minyak angin ke daftar belanja.

.

.

"Kalian terlihat serius sekali,"

Ia segera duduk di samping Jungkook. Matanya melirik Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian, entah kenapa rasanya begitu tegang. Seperti mereka baru saja bertengkar lewat tatapan mata. Atau mungkin mereka usai berbincang sesuatu yang serius, Taehyung tak tahu. Tapi nafsu makannya jadi terganggu, karena aura menegangkan begini membuatnya agak tak nyaman.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kamu bau minyak?"

Taehyung menoleh, "Hah? Yang benar?"

"Iya, Tae. Aku tak tahu kau suka pakai minyak," Jimin mendekat dan mengendus aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung. Dahinya mengerut bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Taehyung biasa memakai minyak angin. Dan sejak mereka bertemu pagi ini, aromanya tidak seperti sekarang. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kamar mandi, tetapi ia tak mungkin bertanya macam-macam saat ini, jadi dia hanya diam. Berpikir.

"Aku tidak merasa, tuh?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, "Tercium jelas, _hyung_."

"Kalian pasti tadi bertengkar saat aku pergi dan sedang mencairkan suasana," Taehyung mengendikkan bahu dan meraih sendoknya. Fokus ke makanan di hadapannya dan menyendoknya, menyuap besar dan mengunyah lambat. "Aku tidak mencium apa-apa sejak tadi. Kalau kalian bertengkar terus, jangan ajak aku pergi oke? Aku ingin senang-senang bertiga."

Lalu mereka terdiam. Jimin memandang Taehyung, tahu dia _berbohong_.

Sedangkan Taehyung merasa _kosong_. Makanannya terasa _hambar_.

* * *

Gugup menyelimuti dirinya sejak pagi. Malah sejak dia hendak tidur pun, pikirannya tetap terbangun hingga Jungkook sulit memejamkan mata dan bermimpi. Dia betul-betul gugup atas apa yang dia ucapkan semalam, padahal itu keinginannya sendiri tetapi ia malah bingung. Terlalu takut dan gembira, juga cemas dan gelisah.

"Kenapa harus gugup, sih," Taehyung tertawa.

"Ini baru kedua kalinya... setelah sekian lama –"

Taehyung menangkup wajah adiknya. "Hei. Ini Mama, Jungkook-ah. Wanita yang paling baik di dunia, paling cantik, seperti malaikat. Tahu, kan, kalau malaikat tidak akan marah? Maka begitulah Mama. Dia tidak akan marah walau kau tak pernah sekali pun datang berkunjung. Tetapi tentu dia akan senang jika kamu datang," ia tersenyum mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Mama pasti akan menjerit begitu tahu kamu tumbuh sangat baik. Tinggi, gagah, dan tampan. Pintar, pula."

Jemari Jungkook meremat tangkai bunga lily di genggamannya. Bibirnya ia gigit pelan, masih ada rasa ragu dan gugup itu di dalam hatinya. Dia baru sekali datang menemui Mama, terakhir saat ia berumur delapan tahun. Setelah itu, dia sudah jarang sekali berkunjung. Tahu-tahu dia sudah dua puluh tujuh dan baru menampakkan diri. Kalau Mama betul-betul hidup, Jungkook mungkin akan dapat baku hantam karena bertindak kurang ajar.

Dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia ingin hari ini.

"Ayolah, cukup datang dengan senyumanmu Mama sudah senang." Senyumnya teduh. Menggandeng satu tangan Jungkook yang bebas dan membawanya masuk. Genggaman hangatnya meluluhkan Jungkook, hingga ia perlahan merasa lebih baik. Entah karena Taehyung memang mampu menularkan ketenangan itu atau kulitnya sehalus itu untuk disentuh.

Jungkook bernapas gugup. "Halo, Mama."

Taehyung berdiri agak jauh di belakang. Memberi Jungkook ruang. "Sudah lama sekali, ya. Sekitar dua puluh tahun aku tak melihatmu, Ma. Aku anak yang bandel, ternyata. Terakhir saat aku kemari aku merengek minta cepat pulang karena tak tahan. Sekarang, setelah aku dua puluh tujuh aku ingin datang mengunjungimu," ia meletakkan bunga di sana. Agak kesulitan karena ruangnya agak lebih sempit. Maklum, dia tidak ingat kalau Mamanya dikremasi. Pikirannya ia akan datang ke pemakaman. "Enak ya jadi Mama. Sudah setua ini masih saja cantik. Lihat wajah _hyung_ , dia bahkan sudah tidak ada ganteng-gantengnya,"

Kelakar itu membuat Taehyung mendengus geli.

"Maaf untuk datang terlambat," Jungkook tersenyum lirih. "Aku ingin melihatmu, Ma. Entah kenapa semalam aku berpikir begitu. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama, dan aku kangen. Aku bahkan masih kangen Tae _hyung_. Aku pergi begitu jauh dan lama, sampai pria tua itu menunggu seperti hachiko. _Dan sekarang aku kembali, untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah aku rusak_."

Taehyung memandang Jungkook lama. Bingung.

"Aku mewarisi darah pendosa dari Papa," bibirnya gemetar. "Aku betul-betul brengsek di masa lalu. Pergi meninggalkan masalah untuk Tae _hyung_ , seperti seorang pengecut. Aku membuatnya terluka sendirian. Aku meninggalkan banyak kenangan pahit untuknya. Dan aku baru menyesalinya akhir-akhir ini, itu konyol. Dan mereka bilang, aku harus kembali. Untuk memperbaikinya sebelum terlambat,"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Ya. Aku datang untuk Tae _hyung_."

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya. Wajahnya dihadapkan ke Taehyung, menatapnya separuh melas separuh bahagia. "Mungkin ini tak setimpal dengan apa yang kau alami karena aku, tetapi aku akan berusaha menebus apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu. Meski ini terlalu klise, tetapi tetap saja aku harus mengatakan ini." ia meraih lengan kurus kakakanya. _"Maafkan aku."_

"Jungkook-ah..."

" _Maaf atas tingkahku yang brengsek._ Maaf karena aku melukaimu begitu banyak. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. _Maaf karena aku baru menyadari kesalahanku._ Maaf karena aku baru kembali. _**Maaf telah menjadi adik yang buruk,**_ _"_

Senyum Taehyung hangat. Matanya sedikit basah karena permintaan maaf yang sederhana. Dia memang tidak minta apa pun. Bahkan tak seujung jari tentang minta maaf. Dia tahu Jungkook adalah orang yang baik, meski hanya nakal sedikit. Dia memahami Jungkook, jadi ia tak mengharapkan maaf darinya. Meski tak diucapkan, ia tahu adiknya menyesal. Itu sebenarnya tak perlu tetapi Taehyung terharu. Ia menghargai itu. "Kamu tidak seburuk itu, Jungkook. _Hyung_ tahu kamu adalah anak baik, tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu."

"Nyatanya aku seburuk itu, _hyung_."

"Ssssh," jemari Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook. Basah dan memerah. "Baiklah, jangan menangis dong. Sudah besar, loh. Tanpa kau ucapkan pun _hyung_ akan selalu maafkan. Jungkookie adik _hyung_ yang paling baik, oke? Jangan pernah merasa buruk, kamu hanya bandel sedikit. Tidak sekali pun melukai _hyung_ , jadi jangan menangis..." ia mengusap rambut Jungkook, "Nanti saat kamu menikah barulah menangis."

Jungkook malah semakin kencang menangis. Menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukan.

"Aduh, bayi besarku." Taehyung tertawa, menahan tangis.

.

.

Memendam masalah memang jadi hal yang _mendarah daging_ untuk Taehyung. Semua orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik pasti tahu. Dan Jungkook mengerti kalau kakaknya memang orang yang seperti itu. Terlalu tertutup dengan beban di pikirannya, seolah tak membiarkan orang lain untuk peduli padanya. Seakan-akan ia bisa mengatasinya sendirian. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa pun selain menangisi hidup pahitnya.

Dan Jungkook tak bisa bermain peran.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Taehyung membalas dengan gumaman. Jungkook datang padanya dengan raut wajah yang keras tak terbaca. Seperti ketika ia menahan buang air besar. Wajahnya konyol tetapi karena malam begitu dingin oleh gemerisik hujan sejak sore tadi, Taehyung merasa Jungkook ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. "Jangan lupa minum obat,"

"Obat apa, Kook?"

"Obatmu."

Ludahnya terasa pahit mendadak. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, _hyung_. _Berhenti_ ," Jungkook meletakkan botol kecil berisi pil-pil di atas meja. Wajahnya betul-betul keras tanpa eskpresi. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah muak dan memalingkan wajah. Terlalu menyebalkan. Dia tidak suka berada di posisi terpojok dan tertangkap basah seperti ini, rasanya seperti ketahuan mencopet. Taehyung tak tahu harus membalas apa selain menatap remeh pada pil-pil itu dan tersenyum kecil, "Itu vitamin. Begitu saja tidak tahu?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, _hyung_."

"Apanya yang pura-pura?"

"Jimin _hyung_ sudah katakan padaku,"

Matanya basah. Putih di tepian. Dia tahu itu air mata. Taehyung betul-betul merasa kesal saat ini. Baru saja ia memaafkan Jungkook yang menangis, berkata Jungkook itu anak baik. Dan sekarang dia merasa menyesal telah memberi kesempatan kedua untuknya. Anak itu terlalu mengesalkan untuk merasa bingung atas sesuatu. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, keringat dingin, sembari menelan ludahnya yang betul-betul tak sedap. Antara kecut dan pahit.

"Kau sakit, _hyung_." suaranya bergetar, "Dan aku tak pernah tahu."

" _Hyung_ baik-baik saja, Jungkook."

" _Untuk sekarang; ya."_ matanya bergerak gelisah. Memancarkan ketakutan. "Tapi kita; kau dan aku tak pernah tahu waktu itu datang. Kita tak bisa menerka apakah cepat atau lambat, sampai tahu-tahu kau akan kepayahan karena _ini_. Pada tahap dimana kau tidak bisa hidup seperti orang normal lainnya. Dimana kamu sudah merasa bersyukur masih diberi napas, tidak menginginkan jalan-jalan keluar negeri seperti apa yang kamu harapkan. Dimana kamu mungkin tidak bisa melihat wajahku lagi. Dimana kamu sudah lupa padaku,"

Taehyung meraih lengan Jungkook. "Hei, mana mungkin akan begitu –"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi!"

Taehyung hanya bisa diam dan menghela. Tak punya pembelaan.

"Diantara milyaran manusia," Jungkook sudah gemetaran. "Kenapa harus kau, _hyung_?"

"Jungkook-ah,"

" _Apa itu karenaku?"_

Tidak ada jawaban pasti. Taehyung juga tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia tidak mau tahu apa pun, lebih tepatnya. Ketika suatu siang ia datang dengan rasa bingung dan pulang dengan _ketakutan_ luar biasa. Ribuan pesan dan telpon dari Jimin diabaikan. Pintu rumahnya dikunci. Ia tak pergi kemana-mana. Mengurung seperti anjing ingin beranak. Meski pada kenyataannya, Taehyung juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Diam seperti batu, tetapi dia bernapas dan buang air. Sesekali memasukkan air karena tenggorokkannya kering. Tapi ia tak kelaparan, atau karena pikirannya terlalu rumit untuk memikirkan makanan.

Ia juga tak bisa menerima ini. Seperti _kutukan_.

"Aku bahkan memberimu penyakit, _hyung_."

"Ssssh, tidak, Jungkook-ah."

" _Tidak bagaimana?!"_ Jungkook menepis lengan kakaknya. Matanya memerah dan basah, wajahnya kacau seperti isi kepalanya. Wajah menyedihkan Taehyung membuatnya sakit. Dan lebih sakit lagi ketika ia menyembunyikannya begitu payah. Jungkook benci ketika kakaknya mulai bertingkah bodoh. Dia tidak butuh dihibur dengan kalimat _'aku baik-baik saja'_ dan semacamnya. Dia tidak butuh wajah yang terus berbohong itu. "Kau menderita karena aku, dan seperti itu tidak cukup untukku, kau sakit! Sekarang kau sakit karena aku, _betul-betul sakit_! Kau bahkan menggantungkan hidupmu dengan obat-obat itu! Jangan bohongi aku, itu obat, _hyung_!"

Menyakitkan pula melihat Jungkook sedih seperti ini.

"Kamu bukan sakit karena lemah, tetapi lemah karena penyakit itu sendiri! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak marah mengetahui ini begitu lambat? Apa aku tidak bisa kau percaya untuk berbagi? Ini adalah hal yang kutinggalkan untukmu, tetapi kamu diam seperti aku memberi kenangan manis. Rasanya sepeti aku sudah membunuh orang, _hyung_." Jungkook tak peduli wajahnya yang sudah berlumuran air mata. Biar saja dikatai konyol. "Apa menyenangkan bagimu menyimpan segalanya sendirian? _Apa menyenangkan ketika aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?_ Bagimu itu lucu? _Hyung?_ Ini sudah setahun lebih kita kembali membangun hubungan baik, dan aku harus mendengar kamu sakit dan itu karena aku... bisa kamu bayangkan jika _hyung_ diposisiku?"

Taehyung diam, membatu. Hanya _maaf_ yang keluar.

"Membayangkanmu pergi membuatku takut, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak akan mati, Jungkook."

"Kamu positif HIV lalu apa yang kau harapkan?!"

Sekujur tubuh Taehyung tegang. Seperti darahnya bahkan sempat berhenti mengalir sejenak karena teriakan Jungkook barusan. Entah karena suaranya yang terlalu menggelegar dan perih, atau karena fakta memuakkan yang diucapkannya. Taehyung tak bisa memilih. Tetapi tahu ia betul-betul benci merasa terpojok seperti ini. Ada sudut hatinya yang marah dikatai begitu, meski sudut lain mencicit membenarkan fakta payah itu.

Apa salahnya berharap terus hidup meski kau punya penyakit parah sekali pun?

Taehyung bangkit dan meraih jaket. Menutup pintu kencang. Keluar menembus malam.

* * *

Taehyung tidak pintar. Tidak melanjutkan sekolah SMA. Makanya dia tak pernah tahu, dia benar-benar lemah dalam pendidikan. Entah karena memang tidak sekolah dengan benar atau dia sudah kepayahan sejak awal. Tetapi ia tetap merasa kesal jika mendengar orang bicara benar, rasanya menyebalkan jika mereka bisa mengatakan suatu hal yang sesuai fakta. Sedangkan dirinya bahkan tak bisa mengontrol hendak bicara apa. Hal yang ada dibenak dan ucapannya akan jauh berbeda.

Seperti, dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya ia _sekarat_.

Dan ketika ia bilang tak akan mati. Nyatanya kematian itu _dekat_ padanya.

Ia benci ketika Jimin selalu berkata benar tentangnya. Semua yang dikatakan, amarah, gerutuan, nasihat, candaan, bahkan gombalan pun tak pernah ia berbohong tentang itu. Dan ketika Jimin berada disisinya untuk mengurusi kepayahannya, Taehyung tak pernah suka. Bukan karena ia tak ingin Jimin ada di sana. Tetapi karena ia tak bisa melihat wajah sedih dibalik ketampanannya. Pria itu terlalu baik untuknya, dan Taehyung tahu ia tak mampu membalas secuil pun ketulusan hati Park Jimin yang telah ia beri. Ini membuatnya keberatan untuk menahan Jimin terus disisinya.

"Menikahlah, Jimin."

"Kamu mulai _ngawur_ ," Jimin berujar kelewat tenang. Tetap telaten menyuapi Taehyung yang duduk selonjor bersandar dinding. Namun Taehyung betul-betul bicara serius, dan Jimin selalu menanggapinya sebagai candaan. "Makan saja yang banyak,"

Taehyung menjauhkan bubur dari mulutnya. "Jimin,"

"Apa kamu mau buah?"

"Jimin, astaga," ia meraih lengan Jimin yang jauh lebih berisi. "Aku sudah kenyang. Sekarang, tolong dengar aku bicara. Berhenti menganggapku bercanda atas ucapanku. Kamu tidak suka dianggap bercanda jadi tolong lakukan itu padaku juga," ia menangkup wajah Jimin yang gemuk. Pipinya hangat dan merah muda. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang pucat dan tirus. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu disini lebih dari dua puluh jam. Aku tidak mau melihatmu _seliweran_ di rumahku, di kamarku, di dapurku, di pikiranku. Berhenti berkeliaran di tempat yang bisa kulihat. _Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah bahkan seujung helai rambutmu dimana pun. Jadi pergi yang jauh, pergi jauh-jauh dan cari kehidupan yang lebih menjanjikan."_

Ekspresi Jimin keras. Muak.

Jemari Jimin meraih milik Taehyung. "Untuk apa aku pergi jika kehidupanku memang disini. _Ini adalah tempatku berpijak._ Tempat aku kembali. Tempat aku melabuhkan hatiku. Tempat aku bisa mondar-mandir seperti semut. Tempat aku bisa bahagia. _Kamu adalah rumahku, lalu apa ada alasan lain bagiku untuk pergi?_ Kehidupan yang lebih menjanjikan itu yang seperti apa, Taehyung? _Aku hanya tahu bahwa inilah duniaku, disinilah aku seharusnya berada."_

"Kau tidak paham, Jimin."

"Jika memang kau ingin, kau yang harus jadi pengantinku!"

Pukulan Jimin dapatkan di wajah. "Kau sudah gila?! Aku akan mati!"

"Apa bedanya? Aku juga akan mati!"

"Kau bodoh, Jimin."

"Kau juga bodoh. Kita memang sudah jodoh."

Taehyung menangis. Berdebat dengan Jimin memang melelahkan, seperti tanpa akhir. Pria itu akan jadi sangat cerewet mengenai banyak hal. Mulutnya seperti diberi oli untuk tetap licin. Tak habis kosakata untuk melawan bicara. Dan Taehyung _capek_ meladeninya.

Ia hanya tidak ingin Jimin selalu mendampinginya. Hingga akhirnya dia mati dan meninggalkan rasa sakit untuknya. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kalau Jimin memang keras kepala, dan pria itu akan bersikukuh tentang apa pun yang sudah ia yakini. Dan itu yang membuat Taehyung merasakan _berat_ di sekujur tubuhnya yang ringkih. Dia tidak ingin Jimin bertahan disisinya jika nantinya ia juga akan merasa sakit dan repot. Jimin sudah terlalu tua untuk membujang, dan dia mapan. Dia berkharisma, tampan, luar biasa baik hati. _Rasanya agak menjijikkan jika ia memilih orang pesakitan seperti Taehyung,_ ini selalu singgah di benaknya setiap malam.

Jika sebelumnya ia suka, maka kini ia benci ketika Jimin menciumnya.

"Jimin –!" ia terengah.

Walau sejujurnya, Taehyung masih menyukai ciuman dalamnya.

"Apa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa –"

"Ciuman tidak menularkan HIV!" bentaknya sebal. Matanya gelap dan tajam, dan tangannya yang panas membingkai wajah tirus Taehyung begitu kuat. Seperti berkata, dia _takut_. Juga benci dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kemudian menciumnya lagi. Lebih basah dan dalam. Berusaha kebal dengan cubitan dan pukulan dari Taehyung. Sudah lama ia mati rasa, jadi ketika pria itu menyakitinya dengan cara begitu remeh, Jimin tak akan bergerak.

Tingkah Taehyung padanya lebih menyakitkan.

" _Aku tidak akan pergi dari rumahku, Taehyung."_

"Dasar keras kepala," tangisnya pecah. "Kau bisa nikahi seribu wanita cantik, bodoh."

Kemudian mereka menangis. Bersama Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

* * *

"Masuklah, Kook."

Setelah lama berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia menyerah. Melangkah masuk ke kamar Taehyung yang hangat. Aromanya masih sama manis, sebab Jimin selalu membuatnya begitu. Untuk menciptakan suasana menyenangkan. Jungkook tersenyum lirih. Matanya berat dan basah, rasa-rasanya selalu begitu seperti stok airmatanya tak akan habis.

Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa kakinya gemetaran. Jungkook merasa luar biasa takut. Melihat tubuh kakaknya yang seperti boneka membuatnya takut. Tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang manis dan jenjang. Tidak ada pipi merah muda yang menggembung lucu. Tidak ada wajah ceria yang berbunga-bunga. Tidak ada mata jernih yang bersinar. _Semuanya lenyap, dimakan waktu._ Dan Jungkook selalu berharap ia bisa menukar _penampakan_ itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Asalkan jangan Taehyung. Tetapi ini sudah jalan cerita Tuhan untuk Taehyung, dan Jungkook bukan seorang Rasul yang dapat meminta kepada-Nya semudah itu.

"Mimpi buruk?" suaranya tipis.

"Kurasa,"

Jungkook naik ke ranjang Taehyung yang empuk. Masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengannya, menatap wajah kakaknya yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang pernah ia ingat. Jungkook tidak jijik, tetapi selalu berhasil merasa emosional. Tangannya naik ke kepala Taehyung, mengusapnya lembut. Memainkan rambutnya yang sudah agak kusut. Menghirup aroma kakaknya yang sesegar melon, wangi kesukaan Taehyung dan Jimin. Ia memandangi wajah Taehyung yang dipulaskan senyum teduh. Mata Taehyung menyipit, sepertinya berat dan mengantuk.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu, _hyung_."

Padahal dia sudah berumur tiga puluh lima. Tetapi masih ingin tidur dalam dekapan kakaknya. Dia tidak bermimpi buruk atau apa pun. Pikirannya terlalu mengerikan hingga ia tak bisa tidur. Dan ia pikir, memeluk Taehyung bisa jadi hal yang membuatnya lebih baik. Meski ia tahu ia tak berhak mengharapkan banyak. "Tubuhku sudah tidak hangat, Kookie."

"Bagiku, _hyung_ selalu hangat."

"Tapi aku sudah betul-betul kurus,"

Ia melesakkan dirinya memeluk Taehyung. "Kurus atau gemuk, pelukanmu adalah yang terbaik. _Hyung_ akan selalu jadi rumah yang nyaman dan hangat untukku. Meski tubuhmu tersisa tulang belulang, aku akan selalu memelukmu. Pun dengan Jimin _hyung_ ," hidungnya gatal dan matanya sudah basah. "Tidak ada yang semenenangkan ini dibanding mendekapmu, _hyung_. Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya memelukmu lagi. Dan percayalah, kau harum dan hangat. Rasanya aku bisa memelukmu setiap waktu," ia mengusapkan wajahnya ke dada Taehyung yang kurus.

Ada debaran jantung yang berirama. Persis dengan miliknya.

"Aku juga senang bisa memelukmu," tangannya mengelus rambut Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hmmm?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir, "Maaf. Karena aku –"

"Tidak begitu, Jungkook-ah."

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hmmm?"

" _Bertahanlah lebih lama,"_ Jungkook memohon seperti orang sekarat. "Setiap saat aku dihantui rasa takut akan kehilanganmu. Padahal harusnya aku memerhatikan diriku sendiri, tapi tak bisa. Pikiranku tersita sepenuhnya tentangmu. Hanya ada Taehyung _hyung_ di kepalaku sampai aku buang air pun memikirkanmu," ia meremas jemarinya. Gelisah. "Aku hanya berpikir, ini sangat tidak adil. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, dan aku tak bisa mengaturnya semauku. Kenapa tubuh kita diciptakan begini berbeda? Harusnya itu aku yang terkapar menyedihkan dan menunggu ajal. _Rasanya ternyata lebih sakit melihatmu berjuang sendirian, sedangkan aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk membuatmu bertahan,"_

Taehyung masih memainkan rambut Jungkook yang halus.

Suaranya parau. "Kita punya diagnosa yang sama. Tetapi kenapa _hyung_ harus menderita lebih dari pada aku? Kenapa _hyung_ harus merasakan kepahitan lebih dariku? Kenapa _hyung_ harus ikut merasakan sakitnya? _Harusnya cukup aku, cukup aku yang menanggung dosa dan karma sendirian._ Bukannya melibatkanmu seperti ini," tangisnya jatuh dan ia terisak. "Mungkin ini egois tapi... bisakah _hyung_ kabulkan permintaanku? Satu saja,"

"Apa itu?"

" _Matilah bersamaku,"_ Jungkook meremat punggung Taehyung tanpa sadar. _"Hiduplah lebih lama._ Kau harus baik-baik saja dan hidup sampai aku juga mati, _hyung_. Sialnya aku mungkin akan merasakan ini lebih lambat, maka dari itu bertahanlah lebih lama. _Tahan sebentar lagi, sampai aku menemani rasa sakitmu. Tunggu aku sampai menderita sepertimu. Tunggu hingga hyung tidak perlu kesepian menahan siksanya._ _ **Tunggu aku.**_ _ **Dan untuk itu, hiduplah lebih lama...**_ _ **untukku, juga untuk Jimin hyung,**_ _"_

Napas Taehyung dirasa berat. "Jungkook-ah,"

"Jika kau harus pergi, bawalah aku turut serta."

"Hei, dik,"

"Aku tidak mau," aroma Taehyung membuat airmatanya terjun. _"Jika harus melihatmu pergi, aku tidak sekuat itu._ Tidak setelah semua yang kuberikan untukmu; kesakitan, penderitaan, kenangan pahit. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pergi dengan mataku. _Kita harus pergi sama-sama._ Bukankah kita masih ada agenda untuk pergi makan eskrim bersama?"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan, "Pergilah dengan Jimin."

"Aku ingin pergi denganmu, _hyung_."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa," ada kecewa di nadanya. "Aku sudah tak bisa bepergian."

Suhu panas di tubuh Taehyung begitu terasa di indera Jungkook. Tangisnya belum reda, setiap Taehyung berkata atau tertawa, ia semakin menangis. Tanpa sadar menggenggam kakaknya terlalu erat, seolah ia betul-betul tak bisa melepasnya pergi. Ketakutan untuk menjadi lengah, jika sewaktu-waktu ia bisa pergi tanpa diminta. Dan Jungkook tak akan pernah siap menghadapi itu. Meski ia tahu, dirinya juga tak bisa mengenggam Taehyung sesuka hati.

Tetapi hanya ini yang bisa Jungkook lakukan.

Mendekapnya, merekam seluruh jejak Taehyung untuknya.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya, Jungkook-ah." Suaranya nyaris menghilang, telalu kecil.

" _Terima kasih untuk segalanya,"_ ia menghirup aroma Taehyung lebih dalam. "Kau mengajariku tentang kehidupan, kamu juga yang memberiku kehidupan itu. Kamu yang membuatku dapat berpijak dan berjalan, menghadapi dunia. _Kamu yang membuatku hidup, juga menghargai kehidupan._ Kamu berperan terlalu banyak untukku," ia menjauh dan mengelus wajah tirus Taehyung yang pucat. "Sebagai keluarga yang utuh. Sebagai Papa, Mama, saudara, teman –kamu memberiku _segalanya_. _Dan aku terlalu payah untuk terlambat menghargainya. Di waktu yang segenting ini, aku baru sadar betapa kamu sangat berharga untuk bisa diambil pergi oleh siapa pun._ Kamu orangtua dan saudaraku, kamu keluargaku, satu-satunya. _Kamu lebih berharga dari apa pun yang ada di dunia,_ _ **dan aku adalah orang bodoh yang pernah melukaimu segini buruk.**_ _"_

Senyum Taehyung sangat lemah. Tetapi ia bahagia.

"Aku juga bersyukur, Jungkook-ah."

"Kamu adalah anugerah Tuhan untukku, _hyung_."

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung lagi. Lebih erat dan hangat, benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Melihat ekspresi teduh kakaknya membuat dadanya betul-betul sakit. Tak kuasa lagi membendung emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Juga perasaannya yang campur aduk. Merasa lega dapat mengatakan hal yang mengganjal di ujung tenggorokannya. Ungkapan tulus yang selalu ia tahan-tahan, pernyataan sederhana yang menyentuh hati. Jungkook lega dapat mengutarakannya meski harus berperang dengan tangisnya sendiri.

Dan ia masih sempat mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama Taehyung. Yang manis dan yang pahit. Ketika pertama Taehyung mengajarkannya bicara ' _hyung'_ , ketika ia mengajarinya cara menggosok gigi, membaca doa sebelum tidur, mencuci tangan sebelum makan, mengucap salam ketika bertemu seseorang, membaca dan menulis. Mengenalkannya pada bunga, buah-buahan, dan sayuran hijau. Memperlihatkan indahnya langit senja. Mengajaknya terbang dibahu sempit yang kokoh menopang tubuh kecilnya, merasakan basah yang mendebarkan ketika bersatu dengan hujan setelah musim panas. Merasakan kelembutan di kala demam dan flu.

" _ **Hyungku sayang,"**_ napasnya tersengal.

Juga bagaimana ia menjadi _brengsek_ untuknya. Mencaci. Tak mengakui. Memperoloknya. Tidak peduli padanya. Melukainya dengan banyak cara. Melecehkannya. Bagaimana dia pernah melihatnya kepayahan dengan tubuh telanjang, terengah-engah dan menjerit karenanya. Bagaimana dia pernah merasa senang melihatnya memohon dibawahnya. Tentang suara manisnya yang terdengar erotis di benak kotornya. Dan tangis menyedihkannya ketika ia pergi.

" _ **Mamaku,"**_ ia nyaris menjerit. _**"Aku sayang padamu,"**_

Seperti orang bilang, kasih Ibu sepanjang masa.

Tak dapat terbayarkan dengan gemerlap duniawi. Pun dengan nominal uang.

Ketulusannya merenggut hati. Terlalu lembut. Tanpa pamrih, tak tergantikan.

"Maafkan aku,"

Wangi Taehyung _masih_ disana. Meninggalkan jejak membekas di hati.

Tetapi tidak dengan debaran jantung dan napas yang berat itu.

* * *

Angin laut berhembus cukup kencang. Ada aroma laut yang bercampur-campur; amis dan manis. Pasir yang lembut memberikan kehangatan untuk kakinya yang telanjang. Rambutnya beterbangan tertiup angin. Hamparan air yang sebiru langit bertaburan gemerlap bintang-bintang. Keindahan yang akhirnya ia temukan. Terik mentari yang bersahabat, juga bising lautan yang merdu.

Ah, Busan.

Betapa Jungkook merindukan kota ini. Lautnya yang indah dan aromanya yang khas. Tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan ribuan kata, yang jelas terlalu indah dan menyenangkan. Jungkook tak melepaskan senyumnya sejak tadi menunggu matahari terbit hingga melihatnya berdiri gagah tepat di tengah-tengah langit. Hanya memandang lautan luas yang hening, tanpa melakukan banyak hal. Kecuali berjalan telanjang kaki dan membasahinya dengan riak air yang pasang surut.

Satu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Jimin.

 _ **[**_ _Pulanglah. Makan siang sudah siap, jangan membakar kulitmu di pantai. Pastikan untuk membersihkan kakimu dulu, dan jangan mengeluarkan bau amis laut. Dan oh, tolong mampir ke toko kue dan beli cheesecake dengan topping stroberi._ _ **]**_

"Kue kesukaannya," gumamnya.

.

.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Jungkook melangkah lambat setengah malas. Dia paling tak suka diganggu saat main game, sebetulnya. Tetapi karena ia tadi sempat melihat sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam, ia bangkit. Karena mungkin yang mengetuk pintu adalah Jimin. Dan ia selalu mengunci kamarnya. Tidak boleh ada yang masuk. "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Ayo, sebentar lagi sudah waktunya."

"Baiklah." Jungkook kembali sejenak untuk mengambil kotak kecil di atas nakas. Kemudian pergi dan mengunci kamarnya, mengikuti langkah halus Jimin yang jalan di depannya. Membinanya ke atap rumah. Tak ada perbincangan diantara mereka. Tahu kalau harus diam, sebab yang lain sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing.

Mereka sampai. Jungkook mengamati bagaimana Jimin telah mendekorasi _rooftop_ rumah mereka begini cantik. Empat puluh lilin yang disusun melingkar, taburan kelopak mawar, dan sekuntum bunga edelweis. Juga _cheesecake_ dengan _topping_ stoberi di tengah mereka. Jungkook mengikuti Jimin yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran lilin yang menyinari malam. Mungkin akan terlihat seperti ritual memanggil setan. Tetapi Jimin bilang, ini hal romantis. Jadi Jungkook pasrah menyerahkan semua hal padanya. Walau sedikit banyak Jungkook juga tersentuh. Pemandangan ini betul-betul indah.

Tepat berhadapan dengan bulan yang utuh dan gemerlap bintang.

"Bagaimana kita harus menghabiskan waktu?" Jimin bertanya.

"Kita mengobrol saja," Jungkook menggenggam erat kotaknya. "Padahal ini malam yang dingin dan berangin, tetapi lilin masih saja menyala. Menurutmu kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Tuhan berkehendak."

Jungkook tersenyum setuju. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membiarkan aku hidup denganmu." Balasnya dengan tulus. "Aku tahu kau disini untukku, supaya aku tidak gila. Dan aku sungguh bersyukur mengenalmu di hidupku, yang begitu berarti untuk keluargaku. Kamu juga bagian dari keluarga yang kusayang. Kamu betul-betul baik, _hyung_. Sungguh seperti malaikat. Pemaaf dan penyayang," ia terkekeh. "Mungkin itu yang Taehyung _hyung_ suka darimu,"

Jimin ikut tertawa. "Taehyung menyukai semua hal didiriku,"

"Benar," ia mengangguk antusias. "Dia betul-betul jatuh cinta. Aku tak pernah melihatnya punya perasaan sebegini _spesial_ untuk orang lain. Seolah dia tak bisa melihat siapa pun kecuali Jimin _hyung_. Dan itu sebuah hal yang murni, aku tak tahu kakakku ternyata bisa jadi romantis. Mencintai satu orang di hidupnya, itu hal yang betul-betul romantis. Bukan begitu, _hyung_?"

"Aku bersyukur karena itu. Karena aku juga sama sepertinya,"

Tawa mereka mengudara. "Kalian hebat. Seperti ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya. _Diciptakan saling mencintai tanpa akhir._ Perasaan cinta itu bukan hal yang remeh untuk kalian, aku benar-benar iri untuk itu. Sampai sekarang, aku belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa aku cintai. Dan mungkin akan lebih baik seperti ini saja," Jungkook tersenyum hangat ketika Jimin mengelus rambutnya. "Ketika aku melihat mata kakak, dia terpesona. Baru sekali itu aku melihat tatapan memuja yang begitu tulus dan besar. Dan itu juga tampak dimatamu ketika melihat Taehyung _hyung_. _Aku bisa merasakan hebatnya perasaan itu,"_

"Suatu saat kau bisa menemukannya, Jungkook-ah."

"Aku tak tahu, _hyung_. Hatiku masih terisi penuh oleh Taehyung _hyung_. Dan belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan sayangku untuknya. Aku rasa cukup begini saja. Sama seperti dia, aku tak ingin meninggalkan rasa sakit untuk orang yang kucintai nanti,"

Jimin menatap Jungkook dari samping. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, pada awalnya. _Tidak ada yang bisa menciptakan perasaan yang sama dengan bagaimana aku untuknya._ Sampai kapan pun, perasaanku padanya akan selalu begini besar. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah berkurang, Taehyung akan selalu disini," ia mengetuk jantungnya. "Di setiap jantungku berdetak, di sela-sela napasku, juga di setiap detik aku memikirkannya. _Tidak pernah berhenti, dan akan selalu seperti itu."_

"Tapi kau sekarang punya istri," ejeknya.

"Sebab Taehyung meminta," matanya sendu. Ia teringat lagi. "Kau tahu sendiri aku lemah untuknya. Aku lemah jika itu tentangnya. Ketika dia memohon saat _sekarat_ , agar aku bisa pergi pada seseorang yang lain. Meski sebetulnya aku kesakitan, seperti dia juga menderita; _kami sama-sama sakit untuk saling melepas,_ " bibirnya gemetar. "Dan dia begitu pasrah, percaya seutuhnya pada Jiyeon. Wanita yang betul-betul baik dan tulus. Yang pernah menukar kebahagiaannya untuk kami agar dapat bersama, meski pada akhirnya... Aku justru menikahinya,"

Jungkook menepuk bahu Jimin. "Taehyung _hyung_ ingin kau bahagia juga,"

"Ya. Aku mengerti,"

Mereka diam dan larut dalam benak masing-masing. Jungkook dengan isi kepalanya, dan Jimin dengan gemuruh dadanya. Campur aduk dengan topik yang sama; Kim Taehyung. Memandang langit malam yang benderang, dengan harum bunga dan suara jangkrik yang sahut-menyahut. Malam yang indah dan sunyi, memberikan ketenangan batin untuk mereka.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Busan?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Ini rumah kami," Jungkook membalas. "Rumahmu juga, bukan? Dulu kita menghabiskan masa kecil di sini. Dan aku hanya ingin kembali, pulang ke rumahku dan Taehyung. Meski suasananya sudah berbeda, setidaknya aroma Taehyung _masih_ di sini. _Bersamaku_. Dan Busan akan jadi rumahku yang terakhir, aku lelah bepergian, _hyung_. Sekarang aku ingin tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan Taehyung _hyung_. Dan aku tahu Busan adalah tempat yang tepat agar aku tidak kehilangan kewarasanku jika tetap di sana, di rumah itu."

"Kenapa? Di sana juga beraroma Taehyung,"

Jungkook menggeleng, " _Terlalu Taehyung_. Dan aku bisa gila jika tenggelam di dalamnya. Aku ingin hidup dalam kedamaian sembari terus mengingatnya. Menciptakan kehidupan baru dengan memori kami. Bukan terlarut dalam kenangan pahitku disana. Aku bisa benar-benar gila jika bertahan di sana." Ia menghela napas, "Di sini sudah tepat. Dan terima kasih untuk menampungku, _hyung_. Sampai sebesar ini pun aku masih merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, kau juga keluargaku, Jungkook-ah. Kita sepersusuan, ingat?"

Mereka tertawa, "Benar. Susu dari Mama Park enak banget,"

"Itu pujian atau pelecehan, hmm?"

Jungkook tergelak ketika Jimin menjitak kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ ," ia memanggil setelah melihat ponselnya. "Sudah ganti hari."

Jimin tersenyum dan menyalakan lilin di atas cheesecake. "Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung."

"Selamat ulang tahun, kak."

Jungkook membuka kotaknya. Mengeluarkan melodi indah. Kotak musik.

Mereka bernyanyi dengan suara parau. Jungkook sudah menahan airmatanya dengan kepayahan, hingga akhirnya jatuh juga ketika Jimin tak mampu membendungnya lagi. Mereka meledak karena tangis mereka sendiri. Kepayahan menyelesaikan lagu untuk Taehyung, sampai burung yang lewat saja mungkin bisa ikut menangis mendengar suara buruk mereka saat bernyanyi. "Bahagia selalu, Taehyung. Jangan pernah menangis lagi," Jimin berkata setelah meniup lilin.

"Kuharap _hyung_ bisa belajar main harpa disana,"

"Aku bahagia disini. Jungkook juga bahagia," Jimin mengusap matanya yang berkedut dan basah. Sudah tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan emosinya. "Terima kasih untuk memberitahu kami agar meraih kebahagian sebelum kau pergi, Taehyung. Meski pada awalnya kupikir, kamu egois, kamu jahat, kamu bodoh... tetapi setelah aku mengalah, aku paham. _Kamu ingin aku bahagia, kamu ingin aku tidak gila karena kehilanganmu._ Meski tak bisa kupingkiri, aku hampir gila karena selalu melihatmu dimana-mana. Di makanku, di minumku, di pakaianku, di selimutku, di gelasku, di sendok dan sumpitku, di halusinasiku, di mimpiku." Ia kembali meledak dengan tangisnya. "Aku sudah menikah, Taehyung. Padahal aku sudah repot-repot memikirkan cara melamarmu dengan romantis. Aku memompa balon itu sendirian, aku menata kamarmu sendirian, aku mencabuti kelopak mawar itu sendirian, aku memikirkan kalimat-kalimat manis itu sendirian. Menghabiskan banyak malam untuk itu, agar kamu terkesan dan menangis karenanya."

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jimin, memberi kekuatan untuk terus menyuarakan kepedihan di hatinya sampai habis. Dia tahu pria itu masih menyimpan _banyak hal_ di sana. Tak mau repot-repot berteriak seperti monyet untuk mengatakan kesakitannya. Dan sekarang, ia akan membuat Jimin membunyikan suara hatinya yang merintih, sampai ke akarnya. _Tanpa sisa._

Pipinya memerah karena tangis. "Kamu tak tahu bagaimana aku nyaris menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tingkat ketika kau menolak. Kupikir kamu menangis karena mau, tetapi kau menolakku tepat di sana. Tanpa alasan yang bisa kau jelaskan," ia menarik napas. "Dan kau itu memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun, Taehyung. Aku tahu, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kau tidak ingin bersamaku. _Karena kau takut akan menyakitiku. Karena kau sekarat,"_

Jungkook ikut menangis. Genggamannya mengerat.

"Tidak pernah sekali pun aku merasa sesakit itu. Bukan karena kau menolak lamaranku, bukan karena kau sakit. _Tetapi karena kau berpikir aku bisa sakit setelah kau pergi._ Kau terlalu jauh untuk berpikir, dan kau terlalu payah untuk bertahan." Jimin meremas rambutnya sendiri. _"Aku mau menemanimu yang sekarat. Aku mau hidup bersamamu. Aku ingin merawatmu. Aku ingin memanjakanmu selamanya. Asalkan itu bersamamu, aku tidak masalah, Taehyung._ Tetapi kamu tidak berpikir itu ide yang bagus, kemudian menyuruhku pergi. Itu yang menyakitiku, lebih parah ketika kamu mendepakku pergi. _**Berpikir aku harus mengejar kebahagiaanku dengan orang lain, padahal kebahagiaan itu adalah denganmu, Taehyung.**_ _"_

Perih. Rasa seolah teriris itu masih membekas.

Dan Jimin selalu kepayahan mengatasinya.

"Tetapi kau benar. Aku harus hidup bahagia, meski bukan denganmu. Kami baik-baik saja, dan hidup dengan damai di Busan. Rumahmu saat kecil. Sekarang kami tinggal satu atap," ia membalas tatapan teduh Jungkook dengan senyuman. "Tahu tidak? Jiyeon menangis hebat setelah pemberkatan. Dia bahkan tidak mau dicium orang ganteng sepertiku, aneh memang dia. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu, karena dia juga sayang padamu, Taehyung. Dan dia menghormati perasaan kita, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu percayakan Jiyeon untukku. Dia gadis yang luar biasa, seperti malaikat. Meski kamu akan selalu jadi Dewi di hatiku,"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Tae _hyung_ akan memukulmu jika dia disini."

"Aku tahu," Jimin mengusap wajahnya. Terkekeh. "Dia selalu sebal saat digombali. Tetapi dia akan jadi manis dengan wajah merona itu. Merah seperti stroberi. Apalagi saat rambutnya dicat merah, persis seperti apel merah. Lucu, manis, indah. _Taehyung adalah hal terindah yang pernah kumiliki selama hidup,"_

"Ya. Aku memahami itu,"

Mereka berpandangan dengan senyum. Genggaman tangan mereka erat, hangat, saling menguatkan. Kemudian memandang langit yang indah, bersama menikmati sapuan angin malam yang dingin. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bernapas dan mengingat Taehyung di benak mereka, memutar rekaman mereka tentangnya. Memejam mata, menikmati bagaimana otak mereka memainkannya seperti tengah menonton film. Dengan Taehyung sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Senyum dan tawa indahnya.

Ketulusan dan kepolosannya.

Tangis dan marahnya. Ucapannya. Perlakuan lembutnya.

Menjatuhkan tangis yang lambat. Memori yang membekas. Rekaman yang terasa _nyata_.

 _Meong!_

"Hmm? Apa itu?" Jimin membuka mata dan menoleh.

Jungkook melepas genggaman tangannya. Berjengit kaget dengan kucing kecil yang tiba-tiba berlari dan duduk di pangkuannya. Tidak jelas berasal darimana. Juga bagaimana dia bisa ada di atap, tetapi dia pikir kucing itu punya banyak akal. Jadi bukan hal aneh menemukan kucing di tempat-tempat tak terduga. Tetapi ia agak bingung bagaimana kucing itu bisa dengan mudah nyaman dalam pangkuannya. Padahal biasanya kucing akan lari jika didekati.

"Dia lucu," Jimin mengelus bulunya. Dia me- _ngeong_ manja.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ikut menggelitiki dagu kucing itu sampai terpejam dan menggerakkan telinganya seperti bergidik geli. Ia tertawa kecil dengan tingkah menggemaskan kucing itu. Bulunya halus dan cantik. Belang tiga; coklat, hitam, dan putih. Matanya bening seperti gundu, membuatnya jatuh hati. Meski tadi sempat kebingungan. Hatinya terenyuh oleh tingkah sederhana kucing yang hanya mengeong dan menggeliat lucu di pangkuannya. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau pelihara dia,"

"Hmm?"

Senyum terpoles di wajahnya. "Aku ingin melindunginya. Memberinya kehidupan yang layak dan bahagia. Seperti Taehyung yang membesarkanku dengan baik, juga seperti Taehyung memberiku arti kehidupan. Aku ingin memberikan kehidupan untuk si kecil ini," matanya menghangat karena kaki lucu kucing itu menekan lengannya. "Jika Taehyung telah membuat hidupku berarti dan bahagia, maka aku juga harus bisa seperti dia. _Meski aku gagal untuk membahagiakannya, aku bisa melakukannya untuk orang lain._ Walaupun hanya untuk seekor kucing manis,"

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku telah menemukan yang kucintai." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Dia hanya seekor kucing. _Kedengarannya sederhana, tetapi bukankah cinta itu memang sederhana?_ Hal yang punya banyak arti dan sasaran. Cinta kepada Tuhan, alam, manusia, orangtua, teman, bahkan binatang sekali pun. Dan Taehyung juga sesederhana itu memberikanku cinta, dengan cara yang luar biasa. Maka dari itu aku ingin membalas cintanya untukku, meski itu harus kepada orang lain."

Ia menatap mata Jimin. _"Sama sepertimu yang hidup bersama orang lain untuk meneruskan perasaanmu untuk Tae hyung._ Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin mencintai orang lain untuk melestarikan cinta kami sebagai saudara. Dan aku ingin dia selalu hidup di dalam hati dan kepalaku, meski dengan perantara... ya, kucing ini. Duh, aku juga sulit menjelaskannya."

"Aku mengerti."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Nyatanya, meski cinta itu sederhana, mengungkapkannya ke dalam kata itu benar-benar rumit, ya?" ia tertawa dan memainkan telinga kucingnya. "Perlu waktu bagiku untuk dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Betapa aku sayang dia sebagai kakakku, keluargaku, harta di dalam hidupku. Tetapi sekarang, aku akan terus mengingat ketulusannya selama menghidupi kucing ini. _Setulus dia menghidupi aku, sebesar dia menyayangiku."_

Kucing itu me- _ngeong_ lucu. Entah apa artinya.

"Mau dinamai siapa?"

"Tata,"

Jimin menatapnya lembut. Merasa bahagia dengan Jungkook yang menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia cintai. Benar kata dia, cinta itu sederhana dan punya banyak sasaran. Tidak masalah jika itu tumbuhan atau bahkan binatang. Asal kita betul-betul mencintai mereka, setulus bagaimana Ibu kepada anaknya. _Sebab tak ada sesuatu yang lebih murni dari itu._

 _ **Kasih sayang sepanjang masa yang tak ternilai.**_

..

 _Aku pernah bertanya kepada Tuhan,_ _ **apakah hidup ini bisa jadi lebih adil untukku?**_ _Padahal aku sendiri tak tahu adil seperti apa yang benar itu. Aku hanya terbutakan oleh dunia, bagaimana orang selalu melihatku sebagai sampah tak berharga. Kemudian aku menjadi monster yang kejam, berubah jadi si brengsek yang bodoh. Melepas sebuah hal yang bernama ketulusan._

 _Kemudian aku bertanya lagi,_ _ **kenapa Kau begini pada hidupku?**_ _Setelah aku akhirnya tersadar semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki. Seperti ketika aku harus memecahkan piring dan diminta membenahinya, itu hal yang mustahil untuk mengembalikannya menjadi piring lagi. Benda itu sudah hancur dan tak bisa kembali._ _ **Sama seperti dia, yang sudah terlalu rusak untuk aku pulihkan.**_ _Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus memperbaikinya lagi. Kecuali dengan selalu berada di sisinya sampai napas terakhirnya._

 _ **Untuk Kakaku, Kim Taehyung,**_ _tak bosan kukatakan maaf dan terima kasih._

 _ **Untuk Mama,**_ _terima kasih untuk mengirimkan Taehyung padaku._

 _ **Untuk Tuhan tempatku bertanya,**_ _maafkan pendosa ini._

 _Ini akan jadi doa yang terhina yang pernah Kau dengar. Tetapi bisakah Engkau memberiku kehidupan yang lebih lama lagi? Untuk memperbaiki kehidupanku sendiri, juga memberi kehidupan untuk makhluk-Mu yang lain. Agar aku bisa menebusnya, buat aku hidup lebih lama. Bersama Taehyung yang selalu ada di hatiku. Semua ini belum cukup bagiku untuk dapat membalas apa yang telah ia berikan selama hidup._

 _Tuhanku, jagalah Taehyung dan tempatkan dia bersama Dewi di sana._

 _Katakan padanya, aku akan datang, jika saatnya telah tiba._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**.

* * *

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Pertama, selamat datang di ending!**_

 _Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama... cerita ini sampai pada ujungnya. Butuh kumpulan emosi dan fantasi di kepala saya untuk nyusun cerita yang pada akhirnya jadi amburadul, karena saya belum profesional untuk membuat fanfik. Seperti yang kalian tahu, banyak kesalahan dalam jalan cerita yang gak masuk logika. Dan karena mengedit bagian-bagian chapter di FFn itu cukup rumit dan merepotkan, saya gak mau mengubahnya. Biarlah jadi pelajaran saya ke depan. daaaan wow! Gak nyangka angkanya bagus, dua puluh! Dua puluh chapter untuk My Mama! Applause~_

 _ **Endingnya kurang klimaks, ih!**_

 _Pasti banyak yang merasakan itu. Termasuk saya sendiri. Ada secuil perasaan itu untuk ending yang saya ciptakan. Padahal di awal pengerjaan, saya justru akan menamatkan (meletakkan ending) sampai di bagian Taehyung meninggal. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya gak ada gunanya kalau berakhir di adegan itu. Oke, Taehyung pergi, lalu? Makanya saya tambahkan kehidupan selanjutnya dari Jungkook yang sekarang hidup sama Jimin dan keluarga. Dan akhirnya, ia ingin berbuat kebaikan kepada yang lain, walau pun itu hanya kucing. Kenapa kucing? Saya cuma terus kepikiran Jimin si calico cat, wkwkwk._

 _ **Cerita kek sinetron dah. Kaga jelas.**_

 _Memang, tak semua penulis bisa menciptakan mahakarya indah. Dan itu tergantung perspektif masing-masing. Ada yang menganggap sesuatu itu biasa, ada yang memuja; terhadap benda yang sama. Jadi, sekali lagi saya tekankan,_ _ **ini hanya cerita fanfiksi.**_ _Cerita buatan seorang penggemar tentang idolanya. Jangan dibawa serius, apalagi membenci. Cukup dalami karakter dan jalan ceritanya._

 _ **Aku mau ngasih kesempatan kecil-kecilan, nih!**_

 _Rencananya aku akan memberi kesempatan untuk kalian bertanya-tanya ke aku. Semacam Q &A, boleh tanya apa pun. Seputar fanfiksi ini, seputar ideku untuk My Mama, seputar pendapatku, hal-hal yang masih gak kalian pahami, bahkan tentang hal yang agak pribadi seperti media sosialku. Bisa kalian tanyakan bersama reviews. __**Akan aku buat chapter spesial isinya Q &A (itu pun kalau kalian memberikanku pertanyaan, dan lebih dari enam). **_

_Sampai disini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya untuk My Mama!_

 _Rasanya terharu banget untuk bisa di tahap ini. membuat cerita chapter sebanyak ini, membuat banyak pembaca marah-marah dan nangis sebanyak ini. menjadikan saya kenal banyak orang, juga melihat banyak orang memberi atensi untuk My Mama. Saya senang kalian yang suka chat atau rekomendasikan ff saya ke teman-teman. Itu benar-benar membuat saya bahagia. Saya berterima kasih untuk semua yang kalian beri selama ini._

 _ **And lastly, the author of My Mama saying good bye.**_

 _ **Thanks for a lot of loves y'all gave to me for this fanfiction. You are the part of this story, to be this successfull, you all make this story be this good to spread.**_

 _ **Please give a lot of loves to all of my works too. And also for Bangtan, each members equally.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


End file.
